Insid(h)er
by hidden shades
Summary: post HP7, EWE: Severus überlebt durch Hermine den Krieg und findet sehr langsam zurück ins Leben. Ginny kämpft gegen ihre Dämonen und Hermines Leben läuft irgendwie nicht nach Plan. Und Draco, ja, Draco ist verwirrt und entwickelt eine Schwäche für einen rothaarigen Drachenwärter... Eine Geschichte wie ein Kaleidoskop, nichts für Freunde einliniger, simpler Plots.
1. Harry - Hoffen und Bangen

**Disclaimer:** Wie bei allen HP-FFs gilt: Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und alles verdanke ich JKR, der so ziemlich 95% der Basis gehören, mit der ich arbeite.

Hier nun meine erste FF und gleich ein recht ambitioniertes Projekt...  
Ich spinne die Idee ab dem Buchschluss HP7 weiter, wobei ich mich nur an ein "Detail" nicht halte und den Epilog-dem-nicht-gefolgt-werden-darf (ich liebe diese Bezeichnung!) einigermaßen ignoriere.

Der Clou bei dieser FF ist, dass ich aus verschiedenen Perspektiven schreibe, je eine Perspektive pro Kapitel. Dadurch kann ich tiefer in die jeweiligen Charaktere eintauchen und habe beste Bedingungen für haarsträubende Missverständnisse.

Der Plot ist entsprechend differenziert, läuft aber insgesamt auf HG/SS zu, Rating M kommt später erst zur Entfaltung. Alle Perspektiven arbeiten am gleichen Plot, also bspw. auch in Harrys Perspektive geht es um HG/SS, aber eben ein anderer Blickwinkel und nicht ohne Harrys eigenes Leben dabei außen vor zu lassen.  
Ab chap 18 kommt eine weitere Hauptperspektive dazu, die mit Draco eine SLASH-FF beginnt. Slash-Allergiker können alle Draco-Kapitel überspringen. Ich finde, sie verpassen was, aber für die Hauptstoryline ist sie nicht zwingend (auch wenn es einen starken Bezug gibt). Dracos Kapitel sind meist ziemlich EXPLIZIT. Also, ihr seid gewarnt.

Warnung: Diese FF ist nicht gebetat... (also nicht von jemand anderes, ich selbst habe sie x-mal überarbeitet und korrigiert)

Feedback ist natürlich erwünscht; viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

 **Harry: Hoffen und Bangen (Mai 1998)**

Harry saß da und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es waren die einzigen ruhigen Minuten, die er dieser Tage hatte. Zehn Tage waren vergangen seit Voldemort durch seinen eigenen Fluch endgültig vernichtet worden war. Das sich anschließende Chaos schien sich vorerst nicht legen zu wollen, sondern tanzte siegestrunken und doch tieftraurig durch die Zauberwelt.

Nur wenn Harry hier saß, in einer abgeschotteten Abteilung des St. Mungo Hospitals, wo niemand ihn störte, weil fast niemand wusste, wo er war, hatte er die Ruhe, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ein Teil von ihm war immer noch apathisch erschöpft und unfähig all die Ereignisse seit dem Aufbruch von Shell Cottage aufgebrochen waren. Irgendwann zwischendurch hatte Hermine festgestellt, dass sie ab da rund 36 Stunden durchgehend wach, gewesen waren – sofern Harry die Zeit seines Todseins nicht einrechnete, was aber ja auf eine gewisse Weise außerhalb der Zeit geschehen war.

Er war nach dem Verlassen von Dumbledores Büro, das in seinem Kopf immer noch so hieß und vielleicht immer heißen würde, mit Ron zurück in die Große Halle gegangen. Er war endlich zu den Weasleys gegangen, hatte den Anblick der Leichen von Fred, Tonks und Remus ertragen, hatte nicht mehr viel mitbekommen, da die Erschöpfung ihn langsam überrollte, war aber weiter gelaufen wie im Autopilot, weil ständig jemand etwas von ihm wollte, immer jemand etwas fragte und das Chaos sich nicht lichten wollte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen. Er hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet darüber nachzudenken, wie es sein würde, wenn es vorbei wäre. Er war noch nicht bereit gewesen irgendetwas zu fühlen. Sein Kopf hatte gearbeitet, geredet, geantwortet, während er sich nur leer und erschöpft gefühlt hatte. Nach Monaten, nach Jahren der Anspannung war alles so schnell gegangen.

Die Medihexen von St. Mungos hatten die Verwundeten versorgt und hatten die Schwerverletzten ins Hospital gebracht. Die Leichen waren zugedeckt und langsam abtransportiert worden. Die Hauselfen hatten sich zurückgezogen, hatten Essen bereitet, das auf den Tischen stand, aber nur wenige Abnehmer fand. Der Schock und die Verwirrung dominierte noch zu sehr. Von denen, die nicht verletzt waren, hatte keiner so recht gehen wollen, sie saßen in der Halle in Grüppchen, mache zogen durch das Schloss oder das Gelände um weitere Verletzte und Leichen zu bergen. Es war ein solch seltsames Gefühl gewesen, zu wissen, dass es vorbei war und zugleich nicht zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Zudem hatte er nicht gewusst, wohin er überhaupt gehen sollte. Nach Monaten der Flucht, war er verwirrt und desorientiert gewesen. Die letzten Wochen war er bei Bill und Fleur gewesen. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass er kein Zimmer im Schloss mehr hatte, da er das Schuljahr über nicht hier gewesen war. Langsam hatte er die Zeit, die vergangen war, realisiert.

Mitten im Trubel war sein Blick auf die Malfoys gefallen, die immer noch unsicher in einer der Ecken gestanden hatten. Er war zu ihnen gegangen, hatte Draco stumm angesehen, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, nur wissend, dass etwas getan werden musste. Es war Narzissa gewesen, die die Stille gebrochen hatte, die wie gefrorene Luft zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Dass er ihren Sohn gerettet habe, war alles, was sie sagen konnte. Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund gefallen und hatten hallend zwischen ihnen auf dem Boden gelegen. Lucius hatte sich aufgerichtet, mit der letzten Kraft, die ihm geblieben war, eine Verbeugung angedeutet und mit brüchiger Stimme gesagt, dass sie ihm zu Dank verpflichtet seien. So oft Harry darüber nachdachte, war die Situation seltsam skurril gewesen. Er hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um zu verarbeiten, was sich dort angebahnt hatte. Ohne groß nachzudenken hatte er genickt und sie nach Hause geschickt und gesagt, sie sollten dort auf weitere Instruktionen warten und hatte nachgeschoben, dass er volle Kooperation bei der Aufarbeitung erwarten würde. Draco hatte, ohne ihn anblicken zu können, eine Verbeugung angedeutet und die drei waren regelrecht aus der Halle geflohen.

Noch verwirrt von der Begegnung hatte er sich widerstandslos von Ginny zurück zu den Weasleys führen lassen und sich zu ihnen gesetzt. Er hatte sich von Mrs Weasley und Ginny sanft drängen lassen etwas zu essen und dabei gemerkt, wie hungrig er war. Mr. Weasley war gegangen um Kingsley im Ministerium zu helfen, ebenso Bill und Percy. Mrs. Weasley war bald aufgebrochen und hatte mit George zusammen Freds Leiche begleitet. Ginny, Ron und Harry waren in der Halle geblieben und hatten auf Hermine gewartet, die seit einiger Zeit verschwunden war. Keiner hatte gewusst, wohin sie warum gegangen war. Sie war nicht mit in die Große Halle gekommen.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie _das_ tun würde. Es war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen und irgendwie schämte er sich dafür. Andererseits war er sicher gewesen, dass er tot war. Er war schließlich dabei gewesen. Dennoch hätte er zumindest jemanden schicken müssen, um seine Leiche zu bergen. Aber das war jetzt alles egal, denn er war hier und das Vivaskop neben ihm pulsierte gleichmäßig in grün, nachdem es tagelang dunkelrot und später orange gewesen war. Der Mann, der vor ihm im Krankenbett lag, war im Koma gewesen, sieben Tage lang. Die Ärzte hatten gekämpft, er hatte viel Blut verloren und Naginis Gift hatte sein Nervensystem stark angegriffen. Es war lange mehr als unsicher gewesen, ob er nochmal aufwachen würde und auch jetzt war nicht ganz sicher, in welchem Zustand er es, wenn überhaupt, tun würde. Harry kam jeden Tag ins Hospital, seit Hermine es ihm verraten hatte. Kaum einer wusste, wer hier in der Intensivstation versteckt wurde. Sie wollten sicher gehen, dass keine fehlgeleiteten Racheversuche die Genesung störten.

Harry schaute auf das Gesicht des schlafenden Mannes, der vor ihm lag, und wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. So viele Jahre hatte er ihn gehasst, hatte ihn für alles verantwortlich gemacht, hatte ihn verachtet und seinen Tod fast so sehnlich herbei gewünscht wie den Voldemorts. Und nun saß er an seinem Krankenbett und hoffte, dass er wieder aufwachen würde. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wenn es soweit wäre. All der Hass war in sich zusammengefallen wie ein Kartenhaus als er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, was wirklich geschehen war. Dort, wo jahrelang der Hass pulsiert hatte, breitete sich eine Leere in ihm aus. Langsam, ganz langsam sackte die Erkenntnis des Dramas in sein Bewusstsein, wie Regen durch ein undichtes Dach. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Da war Trauer, Scham, Verwirrung. Da war auch Wut auf Dumbledore, auf sich selbst, auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt und die verworrene Geschichte um die Horkruxe, Heiligtümer und Machenschaften.

Niemand hatte das hier erwartet. Niemand. Absolut niemand. Als Harry am Tag nach dem Sieg, nachdem er mit den anderen in den Fuchsbau zurück gekehrt war und fast komatös geschlafen hatte, ins Ministerium kam um mit Kingsley und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern zu sprechen, war das Entsetzen groß, als er aufdeckte, was wirklich passiert war. Es herrschte ungläubige, entsetzte Stille. Dumbledores Portrait, das im Büro des Ministers hing, hatte alles bestätigt und sich dafür u.a. diverse Schimpftiraden, besonders von McGonagall und Mrs. Weasley anhören müssen, wie er so grausam sein könnte, den _Kindern_ so etwas anzutun. McGonagall war zudem tief verletzt, dass Dumbledore derart hinter ihrem Rücken agiert hatte. Die Emotionen waren hochgekocht und der Schock über die wahren Ereignisse noch immer nicht verarbeitet. Von der Trauer ganz zu schweigen.

Und dann hatte Hermine, als nur noch Kingsley, Ron und Harry im Raum waren, etwas gesagt, was noch weniger als niemand erwartet hatte. Seitdem saßen sie hier abwechselnd in der Intensivstation des St. Mungo Hospitals, hoffend und bangend.

* * *

 **Und, erster Eindruck?**


	2. Severus - Erwachen

**2\. Severus: Erwachen**

Es war heiß. Er fühlte sich zerschlagen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, als sei sein Blut aus flüssigem Blei, das heiß durch seine Adern pulsierte. Sein Körper schmerzte, er konnte die Ursache nicht genau lokalisieren. Er konnte hören. Er war schwach, zu schwach um seine Augen zu öffnen. Alles tat weh, auch das Wahrnehmen des Bettes um ihn herum und die Gerüche, die ihm sagten, dass dies eine Krankenstation war. Alles war schwer, alles war heiß. Er schwitzte.

Plötzlich merkte er etwas Kühles an seinem Kopf. Jemand tupfte ihm mit einem kühlenden Tuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Ganz vorsichtig, als sei er zerbrechlich. Etwas raschelte, vermutlich ein Vorhang. Eine leise Frauenstimme lachte und die Hand auf seiner Stirn hielt inne.

„Was ist, Hermine, warum lachst du?"

War das Potters Stimme gewesen? Unfähig irgendetwas zu tun, mit den Schmerzen kämpfend, die ihm das Wahrnehmen seiner Umwelt bereitete, versuchte er, wach zu bleiben, auch wenn ihn die Erschöpfung zurück in die Dunkelheit trieb. War Potter hier? Und war das Granger? Was war passiert?

Grangers Stimme, immer noch mit einem Lachen, sagte: „Der Anblick von dir Harry, wenn du Severus Snape den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht tupfst, es ist einfach so unfassbar. Vor elf Tagen war er der meistgehasste Mann nach Voldemort, jetzt halten wir Wache an seinem Bett und hoffen, dass er aufwacht."

„Ja," kam von Potter und auch in seiner Stimme vibrierte ein Lachen. „Hätte mir das jemand vor elf Tagen gesagt, ich hätte mich an einem grünen Blitz versucht. Aber wie gesagt, Hermine, seit ich tot war, an King's Cross mit Dumbledore über all die Puzzleteile seines Planes gesprochen habe, wieder ins Leben kam, Voldemort besiegt habe und vor fünf Tagen mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, wie sie Umbridge abgeführt haben, wirft mich nichts mehr aus der Bahn."

Granger kicherte. Hatte er richtig gehört? Voldemort besiegt? Potter am Leben und Dumbledores Plan war noch wirrer gewesen als er gedacht hatte? Er spürte wie ihn die Kräfte verließen und er zurück in die Dunkelheit sank, während er schwach spürte, wie scheinbar Potter ihm weiter sanft das Gesicht abtupfte.

 **oOo**

Als er wieder in die Dämmerung kam, hörte er Stimmen, die er nicht kannte. Unruhe, ja Angst packte ihn, doch war er noch immer nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Doch immerhin der Schmerz hatte nachgelassen. Die Stimmen standen neben seinem Kopf und besprachen seine Fortschritte, diskutierten, ob sie das Schmerzmittel wieder niedriger dosieren konnten, um die Regeneration der Nerven zu unterstützen. Der eine, scheinbar Heiler, fluchte sarkastisch, dass es denkbar ungünstig sei, dass derjenige, der sonst den Nervenregenerierungstrank braute, um gegen Gifte wie das von Nagini zu wirken, jetzt selbst der Patient sei. Immerhin hätten sie die Trankformel und wenn die junge Hexe so gut war, wie sie sagte, müsste sie morgen mit Nachschub kommen.

„Im zweiten Schuljahr alleine, heimlich einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen ist schon mal keine schlechte Leistung. Wobei ich finde, dass das Stehlen der Zutaten aus Snapes Vorrat die eigentliche Leistung war."

Der Kollege lachte, fühlte Snapes Puls und konstatierte eine Kräftigung. Die Heiler gingen und er sank zurück in den Schlaf.

 **oOo**

Als er wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich besser. Der Schmerz war noch da, aber deutlich weniger und mehr im unteren Teil seines Körpers. Er konnte hören und fühlen, das Tageslicht durch seine geschlossenen Augen wahrnehmen, ohne dass es ihm Qualen bereitete. Sein Blut fühlte sich wieder wie Blut an, nicht mehr wie flüssiges Blei. Aber ihm war immer noch heiß. Er hörte niemanden. Er versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen, die unter der Decke waren und spürte erleichtert, dass sie den Befehlen gehorchten. Er ging nacheinander alle Körperteile durch; die Beinen und Füße schienen nicht recht zu reagieren. Ein Grauen lief durch seine Glieder, als er sich realisierte, was das bedeuten könnte.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken und stöhnte als er die Augen öffnete. Das Licht blendete doch mehr als erwartet, dabei war der Raum nicht besonders hell. Schnell versuchte er möglichst viel zu erfassen, was sein Kopf mit noch mehr Schmerz quittierte. Mit einem weiteren schmerzhaften Stöhnen schloss er die Augen wieder. Er war in einem abgetrennten Raum in St. Mungo's, soweit war er nun sicher. Und neben ihm saß Potter auf einem Stuhl und starrte ihn an. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er die Augen noch einmal öffnen wollte. Diese grünen Augen hatte er für sein Leben genug gesehen…

Langsam öffnete Severus seine Augen erneut. Diesmal ohne Schmerz. Er bewegte minimalst seinen Kopf und blickte zu Potter, der ihn mit einer verwirrenden Mischung aus Unglauben, Freude, Skepsis und irgendetwas, das er, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, als Zuneigung beschreiben müsste, an. Er verengte die Augen, blickte Potter finster an. Die Situation war unangenehm.

Dann fing sich Potter und sein Gesicht entspannte sich als er leise sprach: „Voldemort ist vernichtet. Für immer. Endgültig. Auch dank Ihnen. Das ist fünfzehn Tage her, Sie sind im St. Mungos."

Severus gab nicht mehr als einen Grunzlaut von sich, um zu sagen, dass er verstanden hatte. Da wurde der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben und Granger kam herein. Sie erstarrte als sie sah, dass seine Augen offen waren.

„Professor!"

Immerhin sprach sie leise und sanft, sonst hätte er Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Willkommen zurück im Leben!"

Langsam kam sie näher, stellte sich neben Potter und strahlte ihn an, bis sie sich sortiert hatte und mit ihrem Zauberstab das Vivaskop neben seinem Bett antippte. Es leuchtete auf und wenige Augenblicke später kam ein Heiler hereingestürmt.


	3. Kingsley - Tee im Schloss

**3\. Kingsley: Tee im Schloss (Juli 1998)**

Der Juli begann nicht so heiß, dafür windig. Kleine Wolken wurden vom anhaltenden Westwind über den Himmel gejagt. Es war kurz nach Mittag und Minerva saß im Büro des Schulleiters und brütete über ihren Unterlagen. Es klopfte und Kingsley trat ein.

„Herr Minister!"

„Minerva, ich bitte dich."

„Ich darf mich doch auch nach drei Wochen noch freuen, dass endlich ein fähiger Mann Zauberminister ist. Wie stehen die Dinge im Ministerium?"

„Verhalten optimistisch. Die Arbeit wird mir nicht ausgehen. Wir konnten endlich die Dementoren alle in Askaban zusammentreiben. Einige hatten sich bis über den Kanal nach Frankreich entfernt! Wir haben wieder den alten Modus aktivieren können und können in Kürze die Gefangenen dorthin bringen. Das wäre eine Sorge weniger. Die Kobolde haben Gringotts wieder im Regelbetrieb laufen, auch wenn der Wiederaufbau wohl noch läuft, aber die lassen sich nicht ins Geschäft schauen. Nachdem wir mit Müh und Not den Ausbruch des Drachens bei den Muggeln halbwegs in Vergessenheit bringen konnten, haben sie jedoch einen neuen beantragt. Wie wir den nach London schmuggeln sollen… Naja, und Potter, Weasley und Granger haben lebenslang Hausverbot… Ansonsten kann ich vermelden, dass das Rückgängigmachen der Blutgesetzte, zumindest der formale Teil, durch ist und ich endlich wieder anständige Mitarbeiter im Ministerium haben werde. Auch wenn die Folgen der Unterdrückung deutlich spürbar sind."

„Das befürchte ich." konstatierte Minerva finster, erhob sich und brachte Kingsley, der auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, eine Tasse Tee: „Das muss eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen sein. Hoffentlich wächst unsere Zaubergesellschaft bald wieder zusammen. Umso wichtiger, dass Hogwarts im September wieder öffnet. Auch wenn bis dahin noch einige Hürden zu nehmen sind."

Kingsley nippte an seinem Tee, lehnte sich zurück und fragte: „Welche sind derzeit noch am höchsten?"

„Weiter Aufräumarbeiten. Und Personal. Wir können gleich eine Runde drehen, du wirst sehen, dass das Schloss als Solches wieder steht, zumindest den Steinen nach. Es müssen noch diverse Schutzzauber auf die Wände gelegt werden und ich bin am überlegen, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, Teile des Schlosses umzustrukturieren."

„Woran denkst du?" Kingsley runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie gesagt, sorge ich mich um den Zusammenhalt unserer Gesellschaft. Ich weiß, dass Albus schon nach dem letzten Krieg darüber nachdachte. Wir hatten oft darüber gesprochen und jetzt scheint eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten. Wir müssen schauen, dass die gesunde Rivalität zwischen den Häusern nicht wieder kippt und vor allem, dass Slytherin mehr eingebunden wird."

Vom einzigen Slytherinschulleiterbild kam Zustimmung und auch Dumbledores Portrait nickte.

„Ich dachte daran, die Häuser gleichmäßig auf vier Türme zu verteilen, Slytherin aus dem Keller zu holen." fuhr Minerva fort. „Es würde vielleicht auch psychisch den Schülern und Schülerinnen gut tun, die nach dem letzten Jahr zurückkommen und auf diese Weise vielleicht mehr Abstand gewinnen können."

„Guter Punkt. Wir müssen sowieso dafür sorgen, dass es eine Aufarbeitung gibt. Wir können uns keine traumatisierte Generation leisten. Der Krieg allein hätte dafür gereicht. Ich will nicht daran denken, was die Kinder unter den Carrows durchmachen mussten... An was hattest du zur Aufarbeitung gedacht?"

„Noch ist es nicht sicher, ich plane noch. Ich hatte daran gedacht, jemanden einzustellen, der offene Sprechstunden anbietet und derlei. Es wird dauern, bis die seelischen Wunden heilen. Allein das Schloss wird Jahre brauchen um wieder heil zu sein. Die Magie an diesem Ort regeneriert sich, aber sie tut es langsam. Ich habe viel über Hogwarts gelernt in diesen Wochen als Schulleiterin. Das Schloss lässt mich einiges wissen, auf seine eigene Art, dadurch kann ich den Wiederaufbau und die Reparaturen gut koordinieren. Ich frage mich, wie Severus das genutzt hat. Seit Harry uns die ganze Geschichte erzählt hat, kann ich noch weniger fassen, was geschehen ist und wie."

Sie verfiel in gedankenschweres Schweigen und starrte in ihren Tee. Kingsley trank leise und wartete. Es ging ihm ähnlich. Er hatte so verbissen gegen Snape gekämpft, dass es ihm immer noch schwer fiel, aus der Gewohnheit heraus zu kommen. Leider wuchs Hass schneller als Vertrauen. Und er war damit nicht alleine. Es war weitsichtig von Granger gewesen, Snape inkognito ins Hospital zu bringen. Das war nicht legal gewesen, aber alles andere hätte zu Mord geführt. Sie hatte ihn nach dem Kampf in der Heulenden Hütte aufgesucht, da ihr aufgefallen war, dass sein Portrait im Büro des Schulleiters fehlte. Vage Hoffnung und zumindest der Anstand und der Respekt gegenüber einem Mann, von dem sie Augenblicke davor erfahren hatte und dass sein Einsatz den Sieg überhaupt erst ermöglicht hatte. Er war fassungslos gewesen, als sie am Tag nach dem Sieg im Ministerium mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie Snape in einer anderen Position vorgefunden hatte als sie ihn verlassen hatten, dass sein Blut nach so vielen Stunden noch warm war und sie direkt den Magischen Rettungsdienst gerufen hatte und mit der nicht ganz korrekten Autorität von ihm als Minister für absolute Geheimhaltung der Rettung gesorgt hatte. Selbst der Orden wusste nichts davon.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Minerva fort: „Wie dem auch sei, ich brauche einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Slughorn bleibt vorerst und bleibt auch Hauslehrer. Immerhin die Sorge bleibt mir erspart. Und neben einer neuen Lehrkraft für Muggelkunde und Verwandlung brauche ich auch einen neuen Hauslehrer für Gryffindor, sofern ich weiter Schulleiterin bleibe."

„Wovon du ausgehen darfst, es sei denn du möchtest nicht." Kingsley blickt sie an.

Minerva schmunzelte. „Natürlich möchte ich. Aber sehr lange werde ich nicht bleiben. Ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste und ich spüre meine Kräfte schwinden, der Krieg war hart für mich. Doch für die Übergangszeit ist es vielleicht nicht verkehrt. Wir haben so schon genug Personalsorgen."

„Du wirst dich wieder erholen, Minerva. Wir sind alle müde und erschöpft. Der Krieg ist seit wenigen Wochen vorbei, es herrscht immer noch Chaos, wir kommen kaum zum Schlafen. Was erwartest du? Es wird besser werden." Kingsley grinste seine frühere Lehrerin an, fuhr aber ernst fort: „Die Idee mit der Umstrukturierung finde ich gut. Wir Ravenclaws mögen zwar unseren Platz im Schloss, aber dass nur Gryffindor einen Turmplatz hatte, schien auch uns stets dezent wertend."

„Ich werde es in die Wege leiten."

„Was müssen wir noch für die Feier morgen besprechen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ist alles organisiert. Ich lasse das Schloss vorerst gesperrt, sodass nur die große Halle erreicht werden kann. Das ist noch zu unsicher. Ansonsten wolltest du den Propheten im Zaun halten?"

„Die sind jetzt brav. Kimmkorn hat Schreibverbot und Lee Jordan ist ein hervorragender Chefredakteur."

„Gut. Ansonsten hat Filius die Gedenkfeier geplant und vorbereitet. Du hältst eine Rede, vergisst die Zentauren nicht und ich halte eine Rede und erwähne die Hauselfen. Sie haben Befehl, anwesend zu sein. Potter wird sprechen, wir sind vorhin die Rede durchgegangen. Er wird Severus erwähnen, aber die ausführliche Fassung wird im Klitterer erscheinen. Die ersten drei Berichte von ihm waren ja über die Horkruxe, sein Jahr im Untergrund und die Hintergründe. In der nächsten Ausgabe wird er in Ruhe über den Plan von Albus und auch die Rolle von Severus berichten. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es zum Brauch wird, wichtige Artikel im Klitterer zu publizieren." Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Aber das Misstrauen gegenüber dem Propheten ist einfach zu groß. Wie auch immer, die Leute brauchen Zeit, sie werden Harry sowieso bestürmen. Ich bin froh, dass wir die eigentlichen Beerdigungen in Ruhe und angemessenem Rahmen abhalten konnten. Es war auch so schlimm genug…"

Kingsley nickte düster. „Andromeda mit dem kleinen Ted zu sehen, … der Verlust von Tonks und Remus ist einfach…" Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern leerte entschlossen seine Tasse: „Lass uns einen Rundgang machen, dann kann ich mir besser vorstellen, was du zum Zustand des Schlosses gesagt hast."


	4. Hermine - Australien

**4\. Hermine: Australien (August 1998)**

Hermine nippte an ihrer heißen Schokolade. Sie saß in London in einem Café. Einem nicht-magischen Café. Sie brauchte Zeit, um anzukommen, sich zu sortieren, bevor sie in die magische Welt zurückkehren würde. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren intensiv gewesen. Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, wie die Reste der Sahne, die sie in die Schokolade rührte. Es war verwirrend, wieder in London zu sein, in der Muggelwelt, der normalen Welt, weil normal sich über die Mehrheit definierte, und die Zauberwelt doch letztlich nicht größer war als eine Kleinstadt. Durch das vergangene Jahr auf der Flucht, durch den Krieg und natürlich auch durch die Jahre in Hogwarts davor, war Hermine mit dieser Welt entfremdet worden. Auch wenn die Zeiten jetzt hoffentlich besser wurden, so war ihr in der Zauberwelt in der Vergangenheit oft ihre Muggelabstammung als Makel vorgehalten worden. Hier draußen in London war sie auch nicht mehr Teil der Gesellschaft. Die Technik, die Mode, die Politik und die Themen waren ihr fremd geworden. Die zwei Wochen in Australien waren dahingehend noch befremdlicher gewesen, weil in Melbourne der Kontrast zu England noch zusätzlich spürbar gewesen war.

Es war anstrengend gewesen. Emotional und psychisch. Sie hatte solche Angst gehabt, sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Über ein Jahr war sie fast irre geworden bei dem Gedanken an ihre Eltern. Dann endlich war der Krieg vorbei, die Toten begraben und die erste Erschöpfung ausgeglichen. Sie hatte den Weasleys Anfang Juli gesagt, dass sie für eine Weile gehen musste. Sie hatten verstanden. Die Nachricht, dass Hermine so drastisch vorgegangen war, um ihre Eltern zu schützen, schockierte die anderen, aber sie konnten die Entscheidung nachvollziehen. Keiner wusste, ob Hermines Eltern auf der Zielliste gewesen waren, aber es schien beängstigend naheliegend. Hermines Familie war den anderen vor lauter Sorge um die Bekannten und Freunde aus dem Bewusstsein gefallen; für sie war es so normal, dass Hermine bei ihnen war als ob sie nie einer anderen Welt angehört hätte, ohne Wurzeln, ohne irgendwas. Ron hatte den Fehler begangen, das auch so auszusprechen. Seine mangelnde Sensibilität hatte ihr wehgetan, wie so oft. Molly hatte ihn zusammen gebrüllt, bis er sich stotternd entschuldigt hatte und ihr angeboten hatte sie zu begleiten. Sie hatte abgelehnt. Diese Reise musste sie alleine machen.

Sie war nach Manchester gegangen, hatte das alte Haus ihrer Eltern besucht, festgestellt, dass sie tatsächlich gegangen waren, war zur alten Praxis ihrer Eltern gefahren und hatte sich erkundigt, wo denn die Vorgänger hin gewechselt seien. Niemand konnte es ihr sagen. Auch dieser Teil ihres Zaubers hatte also gewirkt: Sie hatte nicht nur die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern gelöscht, sondern auch den Drang in sie gesetzt, unter neuem Namen nach Australien auszuwandern. Danach hatte sie den nächsten Portschüssen nach Australien genommen, in Melbourne in ein Hostel eingecheckt und war auf die Suche gegangen. Hermine hatte einen Zauber beschworen, der durch ein Blutritual nur ihr allein ermöglichte, ihre Eltern zu finden. Es war ein ziemlich anspruchsvolles Ritual und wie alle Blutmagie dunkel und verboten, aber das hatte Hermine nicht abgeschreckt. Das Ritual hatte ihr den Weg gewiesen und sie hatte bald darauf in einem Vorort von Melbourne vor einer Zahnarztpraxis gestanden. Hermines Nervosität war schlimmer geworden, aber zumindest die Angst hatte deutlich nachgelassen. Sie hatte vor der Praxis gewartet bis ihre Eltern abends heraus kamen. Harry hatte ihr seinen Tarnumhang geliehen und so war sie ihren Eltern zu deren neuer Wohnung gefolgt. Sie hatten einen Balkon und dort hatte sich Hermine hingestellt und ihre Eltern durch die Scheibe beobachtet. Es war ein völlig surreales Gefühl gewesen. Ihr Herz hatte so wehgetan. Sie war gleichermaßen erleichtert gewesen, hatte schreien wollen vor Glück, wollte hinein stürmen und ihren Eltern in die Arme fallen. Und doch hatte sie gleichzeitig jeden Augenblick der Gedanke daran gelähmt, dass ihre Eltern sie nicht erkennen würden, nicht wussten, dass sie eine Tochter hatten, eine Hexe zumal. Sie waren so nah und doch so fern gewesen, es hatte Hermine in ihrem Innern schier zerrissen. Sie musste warten.

Sie hatte ihre Eltern voller Sehnsucht beobachtet und stumme Tränen geweint bis diese nach Stunden schlafen gegangen waren. Sie war müde und hungrig gewesen und während sie gewartet hatte, dass ihre Eltern tief und fest schliefen, hatte sie sich etwas zu Essen besorgt. Sie hatte alles geplant und innständig gehofft, dass ihre Zauber so funktionierten, wie sie sollten. Als ihre Eltern schliefen, war sie leise in die Wohnung eingedrungen und in deren Schlafzimmer gegangen. Erst bei ihrer Mutter, dann bei ihrem Vater hatte sie die langen Zauberformeln gemurmelt, die die Gedächtniszauber lösten. Sie hatte zum Himmel gefleht, dass sie vor einem Jahr richtig gearbeitet hatte und die Erinnerungen zwar gut versteckt und codiert aber eben doch nicht vollständig gelöscht hatte. Sie hatte einen Reversezauber konstruiert, der es nur ihr erlaubten sollte, die Erinnerungsmodifikation rückgängig zu machen.

Nach getanem Zauber schliefen ihre Eltern ruhig weiter. Hermine hatte sie verlassen, da sie wusste, dass der Zauber während des Schlafens am besten seine Wirkung entfalten konnte. Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag gewesen und Hermine war früh am Morgen wieder auf ihrem Beobachterposten auf dem Balkon erschienen. Ihre Eltern waren nach dem Aufwachen verwirrt gewesen, hatten sich in den Armen gelegen und versucht, die Gedanken zu sortieren. Mit Langzieherohren hatte Hermine erfahren, dass sie sich an sie erinnerten, aber dass sie auch spürten, dass sie seit über einem Jahr nichts mehr von ihrer Tochter gehört hatten. Als ihr Vater die Zeitung geholt hatte, hatte Hermine einen sorgsam vorbereiteten Brief in die Post gelegt. Es hatte sie alle Disziplin gekostet, ruhig auf dem Balkon zu stehen, während ihre Eltern ihre Nachricht gelesen hatten. Erleichterung, Tränen, Verwirrung, Sorge, so viele Emotionen waren durch den Raum geschwirrt wie ein Schwarm Bienen auf Honigsuche.

Der Brief hatte sie viel Mühe gekostet. Sie hatte knapp geschrieben, dass es ihr gut gehe, dass der Krieg vorbei sei und somit die Ursache für ihre Tat, dass sie viele Opfer zu beklagen hatten und sie überglücklich sei, dass ihre Familie überlebt habe. Dass sie dennoch um Verzeihung bat, ob der radikalen Methode und hoffe, sie am folgenden Nachmittag besuchen zu können.

Das Treffen war tränenreich gewesen. Kaum war die Tür aufgegangen, hatten sich alle Grangers in den Armen gelegen und geschluchzt. Es folgten Fragen, Berichte, Erklärungen. Beidseitig, denn auch Hermine hatte wissen wollen, wie es ihren Eltern ergangen war. Das Treffen war bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein gegangen und Hermine war danach glücklich erschöpft in einen tiefen, endlich sorgenfreien Schlaf gefallen. Ihre Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie für die kommenden Tage bei ihnen wohnen sollte und so war sie zehn Tage geblieben. Es hatte so gut getan, zuhause zu sein, obwohl nichts in der Wohnung ihrer Eltern erkennen ließ, dass diese eine Tochter hatten. Während ihre Eltern arbeiteten, war Hermine durch die Stadt gezogen, hatte eingekauft und Urlaub gemacht von allem. Der Krieg war seltsam weit weg gewesen, auch wenn die Trauer um den Verlust von Remus, Tonks und Fred immer noch sehr nahe war. Ihre Eltern hatten so viele Termine wie möglich abgesagt, um möglichst viel Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbringen zu können. Der Abschied war wieder sehr emotional gewesen. Doch diesmal war es nur für eine Weile, denn an Weihnachten wollte sie wieder nach Melbourne reisen.

 **oOo**

Nun war sie zurück in London. Trotz kurzer Reise spürte sie das Jetleg. Hier war Vormittag und ihr brummte der Schädel. Die Schokolade beruhigte sie. Sie begann sich zu konzentrieren auf das, was vor ihr lag. Zuerst würde sie bei „ihrem Patienten", wie sie ihn insgeheim nannte, vorbei sehen. Bevor sie aufgebrochen war, war er bereits in der Lage gewesen, zu stehen und mit Hilfe wenige Schritte zu gehen. Der Kampf gegen Naginis Gift und die Nervenschäden war langwierig, aber Snape war darauf fokussiert, schnellstmöglich soweit zu genesen, dass er dem Hospital entfliehen konnte. Sie sah es jedes Mal in seinen Augen. Er hasste es, dort zu sein. Er hatte es vor allem am Anfang gehasst, als er sich noch kaum bewegen konnte und wehrlos seinem Besuch ausgeliefert gewesen war. Besonders Harrys Gegenwart hatte ihn angestrengt. Er hasste wohl Harry immer noch und man merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war, dass er lebte und Harry all das Wissen hatte, das er ihm gegeben hatte im sicheren Wissen zu sterben. Männer.

Hermine seufzte. Wenn sie ihn alleine besuchte war er entspannter. Nicht sehr redselig, aber nicht so distanziert wie gegenüber Harry. Sie hatte sich bei ihm abgemeldet, bevor sie zu ihren Eltern aufgebrochen war. Als sie in wenigen Worten beschrieben hatte, was sie gegenüber ihren Eltern für Maßnahmen ergriffen hatte, hatte er sie angesehen und auch ohne Leglilimentik bis in ihre größten Ängste gesehen und jedes Zittern ihrer Stimme und jede unterdrückte Panik gespürt. Trotz der Angst und der in ihr wirbelnden Sorgen hatte sie sich in diesem Augenblick, in diesen Augen ruhig und sicher, weil verstanden, gefühlt. Nach einer Weile, die ihr wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, hatte er den Blickkontakt abgebrochen und ihr leise eine gute Reise gewünscht. Sie hatte sich zum Gehen gewandt, war an der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte leise gesagt, dass sie hoffe, ihn bei ihrer Rückkehr noch zu sehen. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht, als sie das gesagt hatte, es war ihr rausgerutscht. Aber es war irgendwie klar, dass er sofort verschwinden würde, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde. Er hatte sie ernst angeschaut und mit einem Nicken zugesagt.

Es hatte sie beruhigt. Die vergangenen Wochen waren emotional brutal gewesen und die Zeiten im Hospital waren einige der wenigen Zeiten gewesen, in denen sie ruhig gewesen war. Alleine mit Severus Snape im Raum war ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Mann gerichtet gewesen. Als er noch geschlafen hatte, hatte sie ihn beobachtet, hatte versucht all die Informationen über ihn zu sortieren und zu verarbeiten. Anders als Harry und Kingsley hatte sie mit ihm nicht über den Krieg gesprochen, sondern über Naginis Gift, die Tränke, die man dagegen brauen konnte. Aber meist hatte sie nicht viel gesprochen. Snape war nie ein redseliger Mann gewesen und Hermine ging davon aus, dass das nicht Teil der Maske gewesen war, sondern wirklich seine Art. Ebenso war ihr auch klar, dass seine Abneigung gegen sie nicht gespielt gewesen war, sondern echt. Auch wenn diese jetzt deutlich nachgelassen hatte. Zumindest schien es ihr so. Harr, Ron und sie hatten fünfzehn Tage Verarbeitungsvorsprung für all die Ereignisse.

 **oOo**

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Hermine den abgetrennten Bereich, in dem Snape im Hospital weiter verborgen wurde. Man hatte seinen Tod weder bestätigt noch dementiert, es gab Gerüchte und obwohl Harry bereits mehrfach über die Rolle und den Einsatz von Severus Snape ausgesagt hatte, war die Stimmung weiter schwierig. Sein Haus in Spinner's End war abgebrannt worden, keiner wusste wann das geschehen war und wer es gewesen war. Es waren auch noch lange nicht alle Hintermänner Voldemorts gefasst. Und die zurückkehrenden Halbblüter oder Muggelgeborenen hatten das Schreckensjahr zum Teil mit einer Hetzjagd auf ihre früheren Peiniger kompensiert. Es waren schwierige Zeiten, es würde dauern, bis sich die Gesellschaft wieder beruhigte.

Snape hatte sie beim Eintreten scheinbar nicht bemerkt, denn er unterbrach seine Handlung nicht. Hermine beobachtete fasziniert, wie Snape im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß und mit seinen Händen seinen linken Fuß massierte. Er ging ganz akribisch vor, arbeitete sich systematisch von der Ferse bis zu den Zehenspitzen. Scheinbar war seine Feinmotorik wieder vollständig regeneriert. Er schien ganz vertieft zu sein und Hermine stand wo sie stand und beobachtete ihn. Er war faszinierend, sein Gesicht war zwar konzentriert aber auf eine andere Weise entspannt, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er sah erholt aus, der Traumlostrank oder ein anderes Schlafmittel schien ihm Ruhe verschafft zu haben und die Verpflegung hatte ihm auch nicht geschadet. Seine Harre hingen ihm auf der einen Seite über das Gesicht und waren auf der anderen Seite hinter sein Ohr geschoben. Sein Gesicht sah dadurch so anders aus.

Nach einer Weile, Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gestanden hatte, sagte er ohne aufzublicken: „Es ist eine sehr praktische Übung; ich trainiere die Feinmotorik meiner Hände und stimuliere die Nerven in den Füßen." Zur Demonstration streckte er das linke Bein aus, und bewegte die Zehen. Dann stand er auf und ging durch den Raum zu der kleinen Sitzecke, nahm Platz und sah zu Hermine. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie angefangen hatte zu lächeln, als sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Snapes Blick traf sie und für einen Augenblick schauten sie sich an. Es verwirrte sie, dass er sie gerade so entspannt ansah. Jahrelang hatte er sie entweder gar nicht, unfreundlich oder verächtlich angesehen. Er hatte sich mit seiner jetzigen Situation arrangiert und er wusste, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihn gerettet hatte. Nicht, dass sie ihm das gesagt hatte, aber sie war dabei gewesen, als Harry es getan hatte. Snape hatte sie angesehen mit seinen durchdringenden Augen, das Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarrt. Er war noch sehr schwach gewesen. Er hatte danach nie ein Wort dazu gesagt und sie hatte nicht vor, das zur Sprache zu bringen.

Immer noch schweigend, immer noch lächelnd, setzte sich Hermine ihm gegenüber. Snape brach die Stille abermals indem er leise sagte: „Es freut mich, dass die Reise zu Ihren Eltern scheinbar wie erhofft verlaufen ist. Zumindest entnehme ich das Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck." Erst da wurde Hermine sich ihres Lächelns bewusst und errötete leicht bevor sie sich fing und ihm knapp erzählte, wie es ihr ergangen war. Er hörte schweigend zu, fragte etwas zu dem von ihr benutzten Zaubern und Ritualen und zeigte sich leicht beeindruckt von ihrer Leistung, den Umkehrzauber an sich zu binden.

„Das ist sehr hohe Magie, besonders dafür, dass Sie erst achtzehn sind und keinen UTZ haben."

Und fügte mit einem plötzlichen ernst hinzu: „Aber es sollte mich nicht wundern, wenn Sie im zweiten Jahr bereits einen Vielsafttrank brauen konnten."

Seine Augen funkelten und sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht in einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Hermine lief dunkelrot an, erstarrte und stammelte: „Woher…?"

„Ich habe mitbekommen, wie sich zwei der Heiler im Raum unterhielten, dass eine junge Dame den Nervenregenerationstrank für mich brauen würde und dass sie eben diese Tat als Referenz für ihre Kompetenz angeben hat. Nunja, der Trank war in der Tat sehr effektiv."

Seine Augen verengten sich leicht und sein Grinsen wurde leicht sardonisch: „Die beiden fanden jedoch, dass die eigentliche Leistung der Diebstahl der Zutaten aus meinem Vorrat sei."

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in Sekundenschnelle von rot zu weiß. Snape fixierte sie mit seinem Blick und ließ sie zappeln.

Er erlöste sie erst nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten: „Ich hatte immer Potter im Verdacht, an Sie hatte ich nie gedacht. Dass Sie die Dreistigkeit hätten, Miss Granger, Sie überraschen mich."

Hermine fing sich, brach den Blickkontakt, ließ ihren Blick über seinen Hals geiten und stellte dabei fest, dass er einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover trug, der seine Narben verdeckte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er keine Robe trug, sondern zu dem schwarzen Pullover nur eine schlichte schwarze Hose. Diese Information reichte, um sie ausreichend zu verwirren und dadurch wieder in die Realität zu holen und sie fing sich:

„Ja, Harry und Sie hatten sich immer gegenseitig im Verdacht, bei allem. Immerhin sind Sie nicht mehr mein Lehrer und können mir weder Hauspunkte abziehen noch mir Strafarbeiten dafür geben."

Sie versuchte sich an einem mutigen, frechen Grinsen.

„So so."

Er hob die Augenbrauen und grinste diabolisch:

„Sie meinen, außerhalb der Schule hätte ich keine Möglichkeit mehr, Sie zu bestrafen?"

Seine Augen fixierten sie und Hermine fühlte sich, als würden kleine elektrische Stöße durch ihren Körper fahren. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Als er sie seines Erachtens lang genug hatte erzittern lassen, fragte er in aller Seelenruhe:

„Berichten Sie, wie haben Sie es angestellt, wo haben Sie gebraut, wozu und hat es funktioniert?"

Und Hermine erzählte es ihm. Sie überlegte parallel, ob sie etwas auslassen sollte oder modifizieren, entschied sich dann jedoch für die ganze Geschichte und berichtete von Anfang an, wie sie versucht hatten, aus Draco heraus zu bekommen, wer der Erbe Slytherins war. Snape war amüsiert, dass sie Draco verdächtigt hatten. Rückblickend fand sie es selbst absurd. Aber rückblickend war so einiges absurd.

„Eigentlich wundert es", lachte sie, „dass wir Sie nicht im Verdacht hatten, wo wir das doch sonst immer hatten."

Als sie geendet hatte sagte er wieder: „So so, die dunkle Seite der Miss Granger. Hätte ich dennoch nicht von Ihnen gedacht. Haben Sie noch mehr derartige Regelbrüche begangen?"

Diesmal war Hermine vorbereitet und sicher, dass Snape gut gelaunt war und antwortet nur mit einem sehr breiten Grinsen. Sie nahm sich schmunzelnd eine Tasse Tee, der mittlerweile auf dem Tischchen zwischen ihnen erschienen war und wechselte frech das Thema, was er mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen akzeptierte:

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir? Sie scheinen als könnte man sie bald entlassen."

„In der Tat, die Ärzte haben mir seit ein paar Tagen freigestellt zu gehen. Ich habe mit Kingsley beratschlagt, was sinnvoll sei. Im Moment bin ich ja durch einen Fideliuszauber mit Kingsley als Geheimniswahrerin geschützt. Er meinte, auch das sei Ihre Idee gewesen."

Dabei sah er ihr direkt in die Augen mit seinem unlesbaren Blick.

„Da ich nicht nach Spinner's End zurückkehren kann, haben wir nach einer neuen Bleibe gesucht und haben ein geeignetes Versteck gefunden. Die Idee ist, dass ich für eine längere Zeit untertauche."

Hermine hatte zugehört und genickt. Sie hatte so etwas in der Art schon erwartet. Selbst der Orden war nicht über Snapes Überleben informiert. Zu viel war geschehen.

„Sobald ich an meinem neuen Aufenthaltsort sicher bin", fuhr er fort: „will Kingsley den Orden informieren, dann später die Öffentlichkeit. Meine Mitarbeit bei den Prozessen wird benötigt, wobei ich ausgehandelt habe, nicht mehr als Zeuge erscheinen zu müssen. Kurzum, ich kann jederzeit gehen."

Er machte eine Pause und sah sie an.

„Einwände von Ihrer Seite?"

Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Nein, nein, keine Einwände. Wüsste auch nicht, warum ich da Mitspracherecht haben sollte."

Er blickte sie wieder direkt an, sein Gesicht ernst, aber ausdruckslos:

„Weil Sie mich in diese Situation gebracht haben."

Er betonte den Satz eigenartig und Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Oh… achso. Ich… danke, dass Sie mich informieren."

Sie war verwirrt und spürte, wie ihre Wangen wieder zu glühen begannen. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Langsam dämmerte ihr, dass seine Zusage, noch hier zu sein, wenn sie aus Australien zurückkäme, den gleichen Grund haben könnte. Das verwirrte sie noch mehr und sie widmete sich verwirrt ihrem Tee.

Er unterbrach ihre Verwirrung: „Kingsley und ich sind uns einige, dass es jetzt zu Beginn zwar sinnvoll war, ihn als Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen, aber dass es jetzt besser sei, jemand anders zu nehmen. Das macht es für ihn leichter vor der Öffentlichkeit zu behaupten, er wisse nicht, wo ich mich aufhalte."

Er sah Hermine in die Augen, nippte an seinem Tee und fixierte sie. Er schien amüsiert zu sein, Hermine bei der Verarbeitung der Informationen zuzusehen. Als der Groschen fiel, wurden ihre Augen groß und sie stotterte:

„I..ich?"

„Exakt. Da Sie scheinbar an meinem Weiterleben Interesse haben, scheint es unwahrscheinlich, dass Sie diesen Aufwand nicht ad absurdum führen und mich verraten. Ich habe Kingsley nicht gesagt, wen ich im Blick habe, sondern nur, dass ich mich kümmere. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie grundsätzlich über den Zauber und den Umgang mit der Information vertraut sind?"

Er hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen, Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe ihn nie angewendet, Sir. Sie müssten mich anleiten."

Hermine schwirrte der Kopf. Sie war auf diese Entwicklung nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Snape schaute sie amüsiert an, schmunzelte und kommentierte knapp:

„Das wird sich einrichten lassen."


	5. Harry - Rachewunsch

**5\. Harry: Rachewunsch (Ende August ‚98)**

Harry stand in seinem Büro. Einem seiner beiden Büros. Es war verwirrend. Immernoch. Zumal er dieses Büro erst heute bezogen hatte. Den Sommer über hatte er viel Zeit im Ministerium verbracht und Kingsley hatte ihm dort ein Büro zugewiesen. Kingsley hatte so viele DA- und Ordensmitglieder wie möglich ins Ministerium geholt und strategisch wichtig positioniert. Harry war mit Interviews, Krankenbesuchen, Ordenstreffen und Snape beschäftigt gewesen, hatte im Fuchsbau gewohnt und hatte irgendwie versucht, den Überblick zu behalten, sich zu erholen, Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen und war mehr oder minder „Springer" gewesen. Dadurch hatte er viel erfahren über die Arbeitsstruktur des Ministeriums. Sein Schwerpunkt war dennoch die Mitarbeit im Aurorenbüro gewesen und die Suche nach Todessern, Hintermännern und Unterstützern. Er hatte sich über die Ausbildung informiert, hatte gesehen, was er dafür alles noch lernen musste und wie viel er durch das fehlende letzte Schuljahr aufzuholen hatte.

McGonagall, oder _Minerva_ , wie er sie jetzt nennen durfte, hatte dann die verrückte Idee gehabt, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte – aber nicht als regulärer Schüler, sondern als Teilzeitlehrer. Zusammen mit Neville und Ron sollte er sich die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste teilen und parallel so viel Selbststudium betreiben, wie möglich, bzw. auch Unterricht besuchen, wenn er wollte oder mit den Kollegen Einzelsitzungen vereinbaren. Daneben würde er auch weiter für das Ministerium Dienste übernehmen. Da die meisten Interviews gegeben waren – die meisten davon konnte er an Ron delegieren, der diese Aufgabe und Aufmerksamkeit weit weniger lästig fand – und die meisten Patienten St. Mungo's verlassen hatten und die Beerdigungen und Trauerfeiern vorbei waren, konnte er sich jetzt auf die Vorbereitungen seiner Ausbildung konzentrieren. Und er konnte Zeit mit Ginny verbringen, denn diese würde regulär ihr siebtes Schuljahr besuchen. Das war vermutlich der entscheidende Grund gewesen, warum er zugesagt hatte. Ron wollte ebenfalls Auror werden und versuchte es ebenso wie Harry mit dem Nacharbeiten des letzten Schuljahres. Neville war sich noch nicht sicher, was er nach der Schule machen wollte, hatte sich aber durch seinen Kampf im siebten Jahr für die Stelle qualifiziert und hatte zugesagt. Neville würde zudem die Stelle als Hauslehrer von Gryffindor vorläufig vertreten.

Daher stand Harry nun in seinem Hogwartsbüro. Es war sonderbar, in dieser Rolle hier zu sein, aber seit dem Kriegsende, war so einiges sonderbar, daher fiel es letztlich nicht ins Gewicht. Am meisten verwirrte ihn, neben der Tatsache, dass seine Schulleiterin jetzt _Minerva_ war, dass die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser umgezogen waren. Das ganze Schloss war umstrukturiert worden. Gryffindor hatte den Turm gewechselt und die anderen Häuser waren ebenfalls in die Türme gezogen. Das ganze Schloss war seltsam fremd. Viele Rüstungen fehlten nach dem Kampf, die Treppen bewegten sich noch nicht wieder so wie früher, die Stolperstufen waren gewandert und Minerva hatte gesagt, dass das Schloss, beziehungsweise seine Magie, erst wieder heilen musste und das Zeit bräuchte. Daher war die Umstrukturierung auch nur in diesem „verletzlichen" Zustand des Schlosses möglich gewesen.

Harrys neue Räume lagen bei den alten Ravensclaws-Räumen, er hatte ein Schlafzimmer mit Ron und Neville zusammen, auch das Bad und ein eigenes Büro. Ein Wohnzimmer teilten sie sich mit Hermine, die ansonsten eigene Räume hatte. Ach sie war zurückgekehrt. Harry vermutete, dass ihr vor allem wichtig war, einen ordentlichen Abschluss zu machen. Dass sie daneben noch Muggelkunde unterrichten würde und weiter im Ministerium in der neuen Abteilung für die Verbindung zur Muggelwelt, die Kingsley bei der Neustrukturierung des Ministeriums gebildet hatte, arbeitete, war fast nebensächlich. Vielleicht hatte Hermine wieder einen Zeitumkehrer, denn anders konnte sich Harry das Arbeitspensum nicht vorstellen. Aber es war Hermine und Hermine würde das schon machen.

Vor allem seit Hermine aus Australien zurückgekehrt war, war sie sehr hart am Arbeiten gewesen. Schweigsam und fleißig. Harry spürte, dass die Wiedervereinigung mit ihren Eltern in ihr irgendetwas ausgelöst hatte, konnte es aber nicht recht fassen und Hermine lächelte nur, als er sie darauf ansprach. Sie zog sich zurück. Ron war verwirrt, aber war mit Interviews und seinem Ruhm beschäftigt und gefiel sich in der Rolle des zukünftigen Aurors. Hermines Wurzeln hatte er nie wirklich verstanden. Vielleicht konnte er das auch gar nicht, überlegte Harry, denn er kannte die Muggelwelt einfach nicht.

Durch Hermines Reise hatte er sich an die Dursleys erinnert. Nein, besuchen würde er sie nicht, aber er hatte sich erkundigt, ob sie den Krieg überlebt hatten und alle Schutzmaßnahmen funktioniert hatten. Das hatten sie und Harry hatte Petunia eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass der Krieg vorbei und gewonnen sei und sie wieder leben konnten, wo sie wollten. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet, aber Harry hatte es auch nicht erwartet.

So war Harry nun wieder hier in Hogwarts. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte sich zu organisieren. Er hatte jetzt Lehrpläne, Unterrichtspläne und Konferenzen. Und er musste sich einen eigenen Stundenplan machen. Auch, weil er die beiden oberen Jahrgänge unterrichten würde und da so einiges war, was er selbst noch gar nicht kannte.

Es klopfte. Ginny betrat den Raum und sah sich belustigt um.

„Professor Potter, Sie hatten mich um ein Gespräch gebeten?"

Sie sagte es mit einer lachenden Stimme und Harry musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, als er sie ansah.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch über seinen Unterlagen und versuchte möglichst ernst: „Ja, Miss Weasley, bitte setzen Sie sich."

Dann war es mit seiner gespielten Ernsthaftigkeit auch schon vorbei und er fing an zu lachen. Seit klar war, dass Harry als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde, war dieses Spiel ein Dauerbrenner zwischen ihm und Ginny gewesen. Sie warf ihm einen glühenden und zugleich amüsierten Blick zu und er fühlte, wie es in seinem Bauch kribbelte und es ihm wie elektrische Stöße durch die Wirbelsäule jagte. Immer wenn sie ihn so ansah, brachte ihn das aus dem Konzept. Aber er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn er hatte sie aus einem ernsten Grund her gebeten.

In einer Stunde würde sich hier in Hogwarts der Orden zu einem Treffen einfinden und Harry wollte ihr vorher sagen, was die anderen dann hören würden. Zur gleichen Zeit sprach Ron mit George und Hermine mit Neville, sie hatten das so überlegt, in der Hoffnung, dass es die Emotionen etwas zügeln würde.

„Ginny, ich muss dir etwas sagen." begann er etwas zögerlich.

„Du willst mir hoffentlich nicht sagen, dass du als Lehrer keine Beziehung mit einer Schülerin haben darfst und du dich schon wieder von mir trennst, oder?" Sie hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen: „Falls doch, lache ich dich aus."

„Nein. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz verkehrt wäre, eher diskret damit umzugehen. Nein, darum geht es nicht. Es geht um Snape."

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich wieder und sie wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Er lebt." Mehr sagte er nicht. Er wollte erst wissen, wie sie darauf reagierte.

„Ich hatte es erwartet. Irgendwie. Woher weißt du es?"

„Hermine hat ihn gerettet. Nach der Schlacht hat sie ihn in der Heulenden Hütte aufgesucht, eigentlich wollte sie seine Leiche bergen. Nunja, er lebte noch. Sie hat ihn ins Hospital gebracht, versteckt und er wurde wieder zusammen geflickt. Jetzt ist er abgetaucht. Kingsley, Ron, Hermine und ich wussten davon."

„Warum sagst du es mir jetzt?" Und Harry konnte regelrecht hören, wie sie in Gedanken „nachdem du es mir fast drei Monate verschwiegen hast" hinzufügte.

Sie war ruhig, konzentriert, aber Harry war mulmig zumute, wenn sie so sprach. Ihm schwante, dass der Ausbruch noch folgen würde.

„Weil er jetzt an einem sicheren Ort ist, den von uns niemand kennt und wir es gleich dem Orden sagen und Kingsley es demnächst auch der Presse mitteilen wird. Ich dachte, dass es angemessen wäre, es dir persönlich zu sagen und zumindest etwas vor den anderen. Ich meine, du hattest ein besonderes _Verhältnis_ zu ihm…"

Ginny schnaubte. „Weiß es George?"

„Ron redet gerade mit ihm. Und Hermine ist bei Neville. Wir dachten, ihr habt ein Recht es früher zu erfahren."

Ginny sah ihn wütend an, blieb aber ruhig. Harry war flau im Magen, das Kribbeln war verschwunden. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass seine Freundin es nicht sehr erfreut aufnehmen würde, wenn er ihr sagte, dass Snape noch lebt. Ginnys Hass auf ihn war nicht im Geringsten abgeflaut als sie Harrys Schilderung der Ereignisse gehört hatte. Fast schien es, als würde sie ihn jetzt noch mehr hassen.

„Sein früheres Haus wurde abgebrannt, wir wissen noch immer nicht von wem. Seine Habseligkeiten von hier haben wir zeitnah aus dem Schloss entfernen lassen. Er hat viele Feinde, wir mussten sicher gehen." Er seufze und fügte leise an: „Auch weil Hass ja weniger schnell schwindet als entsteht. Und er hatte uns gute Gründe gegeben, ihn zu hassen. Sehr gute."

Seien Freundin sah ihn an, der Blick ausdruckslos: „Du hasst ihn gar nicht mehr?"

„Nein. Aber ich hatte an seinem Krankenbett auch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und Verarbeiten. Es war brutal, diese Erinnerungen zu sehen. Und dann ihn wieder zu sehen. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet zu überleben. Ich glaube, er wollte mir ursprünglich auch nicht so viel zeigen. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, wir mögen uns nicht. Wirklich nicht. Aber hassen kann ich ihn nicht mehr."

Seine Freundin ließ sich zu einem grimmigen Grinsen herab. „Ich möchte ihn sehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Kingsley meinte, er habe jetzt einen anderen Geheimniswahrer und keiner weiß, wer es ist. Aber irgendwann wird sich die Möglichkeit ergeben…"

Ginny schnaubte. Das Thema war heikel. In den letzten Wochen war fast jedes Mal, wenn es um Snape ging, irgendetwas in der Nähe in Flammen aufgegangen und Harry lag schon der Löschzauber auf der Zunge.

„Er hat mich immer selbst gefoltert. Immer. Viermal hat er mir den Cruciatus verpasst. Von den Strafarbeiten nicht zu reden."

Sie schaute finster, Wut kochte in ihren Augen, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte. Harry war unwohl. Er wusste, wie sehr seine Freundin unter Snape gelitten hatte, mittlerweile hatte er genaue Berichte über die Ereignisse während seiner Flucht. Er wusste, dass es für alle, die die Erinnerungen von Snape nicht gesehen hatten, die nur sein und Dumbledores Wort hatte, hart war, diese Information zu verarbeiten. Die Erinnerungen hatte er nur Kingsley sehen lassen. Der Minister musste es wissen, damit er verantwortungsvoll für Snape eintreten konnte. Sonst hatte Harry nur berichtet und dabei auch einiges ausgelassen. Die Erinnerung von Snape und seiner Mutter, von Petunia als Kinder… es hatte ihn zu tiefst erschüttert.

„Es tut mir leid". Harry sagte es leise und er meinte es.

Er hatte es gehasst, ihr diese Information vorzuenthalten, auch wenn er es richtig fand. Er hatte ja erlebt, wie sie damit rang, Snape als einen von ihnen zu akzeptieren, zu glauben, dass er in _allem_ , auf Dumbledores Anweisung gehört hatte. Sie war, als Harry es im Beisein von Dumbledores Portrait berichtet hatte, aufgesprungen, hatte sich vor dem Bild aufgebaut und Dumbledore ziemlich wütend angebrüllt. Sie hatte gekocht vor Wut und Harry hatte es verstanden.

„Dann war er es gewesen", hatte Molly geflüstert und alle hatten sich zu ihr umgedreht. „Wir bekamen kurz vor Ostern einen anonymen Tipp, dass Ginny in Gefahr sei und nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollte. Es muss er gewesen sein."

Molly war bleich geworden, als sie verstand. Ginny hatte ihre Mutter vernichtend angefunkelt und Harry war froh gewesen, diesem Blick nicht selbst ausgesetzt zu sein. Ja, Ginny hatte Zeit gebraucht, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Und sie hatte immer noch eine Rechnung mit ihrem früheren Peiniger offen. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in die Sessellehnen und Harry konnte sehen, wie sie mit der Fassung rang.

„Ich will ihn sehen", wiederholte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, hatte selbst seit seinem Abtauchen keinen Kontakt und weiß nicht, wie er zu erreichen ist. Aber ich bin sicher, dass er irgendwann wieder auftauchen wird. Nur jetzt lässt es die Sicherheitslage nicht zu."

Seine Freundin schnaubte und sah ihn vernichtend an. „Ich werde meine Rechnung begleichen. Ich werde warten."

Das kalte Funkeln in ihren Augen beunruhigte ihn zutiefst und er war sehr froh, als es an der Tür klopfte und Ron mit George herein kam. Sie blieben unsicher in der Tür stehen und Ron sah unsicher fragend von Harry zu seiner Schwester. Harry seufzte und nickte. Immerhin George sah entspannt aus. Seit er seinen Bruder verloren hatte, war er nicht mehr er selbst gewesen, auch wenn er den Schein zu wahren versuchte. Obwohl Kingsley auch ihn gerne im Ministerium gehabt hätte, hatte George den Laden weiter geführt, jetzt zusammen mit Angelina Johnson.

„Hat schon jemand Neville gesehen?" Ron versuchte sich als Eisbrecher.

„Nein, hier waren sie nicht", meinte Harry, den Faden dankbar aufnehmend: „vielleicht kommen sie direkt zum Treffen. Wollen wir los?"

Er erhob sich und seine Freundin tat es ihm gleich, wobei ihre Miene nicht weniger mörderisch war.

Zusammen verließen sie Harrys Büro und gingen in das Lehrerzimmer, das heute Konferenzzimmer sein würde. Vor dem Raum trafen sie Hermine und Neville. Er sah gefasst aus, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas zitterte als er fragte: „Er ist aber nicht hier, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine: „Er wird sich noch mindestens ein Jahr verdeckt halten müssen. Aber wir müssen die Öffentlichkeit langsam daran gewöhnen. Harrys Berichte über seine Rolle werden nicht reichen, um die Emotionen zu beruhigen."

„Ganz recht", kam es kalt von Ginny: „Und es ist mir egal, ob in einem Jahr oder in zehn, ich werde ihn zahlen lassen, Fluch um Fluch."

Hermine blickte ihre Freundin entsetzt an, so auch die anderen, doch Ginny rauschte nur mit einem vernichtenden Blick an ihnen vorbei in den Raum. Harry seufzte resigniert: „Sie hat es nicht gut aufgenommen und ich befürchte, sie wird uns noch lange nachtragen, dass wir es ihr verheimlicht haben."

Das Ordenstreffen verlief auch nicht ganz ruhig. Einige Mitglieder hatten sich zwar bereits gedacht, dass Snape auf der Flucht sein könnte, aber die klare Aussage, er sei selbst vor dem Orden versteckt worden, ließ Animositäten zu Tage treten. Harry war froh, dass sie gehandelt hatten, wie sie gehandelt hatten. Er bewunderte Hermines Weitsicht, denn all das hätte Snape nicht im Hospital ertragen können. Und Ginny würde sich hoffentlich auch beruhigen.


	6. Severus - ein Besuch

**6\. Severus: Ein Besuch (November 1998)**

Severus wischte sich den Schweiß ab. Immerhin, das Ende war in Sicht. Woher sein Drang kam, Gartenarbeit ohne Zauber auszuführen, fragte er sich immer, wenn er völlig außer Puste in seinem Garten stand. Andererseits war ihm völlig bewusst, dass er körperliche Arbeit brauchte, um nicht durchzudrehen. Der Novembersturm gestern Nacht hatte viele Blätter von den Bäumen geblasen, sodass er den halben Vormittag damit zugebracht hatte, diese zusammen zu rechen. Aber von den letzten Blättern abgesehen, war der Garten bereits winterfest, also viel würde in der kommenden Zeit nicht mehr anstehen. Natürlich war Anfang Dezember noch das Mondkraut zu ernten, die Christrosen musste er die Tage noch pflanzen, es würde ihm schon nicht langweilig werden, aber richtig anstrengend würde es nicht mehr werden. Aber jetzt war es gute Arbeit. Seit er dieses Haus bezogen hatte, hatte er viel Zeit und da er bis auf weiteres nicht in die Zauberwelt zurück konnte, vertrieb er sich die Zeit mit dem Anbau seiner eigenen Trankzutaten. Und lesen. Und brauen. Und kochen. Das war ja fast das gleiche.

Seit er hier war, war sein Leben seltsam ruhig geworden. Die Tage waren gleichmäßig, oft nur vom Wetter bestimmt. Nach all den Jahren Dauerstress, hatte er eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um hier wirklich anzukommen. Mittlerweile mochte er das Haus. Es war klein, aber geräumig genug und der Keller war mittlerweile ein ansehnliches Labor, auch wenn es natürlich nie an sein Privatlabor in Hogwarts heranreichen würde. Er hatte endlich keine nervigen Schüler mehr, keinen Dunklen Lord, dem er zu folgen hatte und keinen Dumbledore, der ihn als Bauernopfer einsetzte. Nein, er war frei, auch wenn der Gedanke nach über zwanzig Jahren weiterhin befremdlich war. Fast erwartete er jeden Tag, dass einer seiner beiden _Meister_ , denn das war Dumbledore ja letztlich auch nur gewesen, ihn wieder rief. Abwesend strich er sich über den Unterarm, sein Mal war blass und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sich daran etwas ändern würde. Aber nur, weil sein Kopf das wusste, hieß das ja nicht, dass auch sein Unterbewusstsein diese Information so schnell akzeptierte.

Die Tage waren ruhig, ja. Die Nächte waren es nicht. Natürlich war er als Okklumentiker darin geschult, seinen Geist vor dem Schlafen zu leeren – sonst hätte er in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren nie eine Nacht geschlafen – aber seit er hier in der Ruhe des Lake Districts Zuflucht gefunden hatte, waren die Nächte laut, sehr laut. Er wachte jede Nacht schweißgebadet auf. Träume von Lily, seinem Mord an Dumbledore, Nagini und dem Dunklen Lord jagten wild durch seinen Kopf und machten die Nächte zu einer Hetzjagd. In St. Mungo's hatte er Traumlostrank bekommen, aber das war keine Dauerlösung, da dieses Mittel hochgradig abhängig machte und das Nervensystem schädigte – nichts, was er nach der Regeneration jetzt wirklich riskieren wollte. Tagsüber konnte er sich beschäftigen und kam auch zur Ruhe, aber die Nächte waren nicht gut und er sah auf absehbare Zeit keine Besserung. Eines der wenigen Mittel, das zumindest etwas Linderung brachte, war körperliche Arbeit. So wanderte er an sonnigen Tagen oft stundenlang durch die angrenzenden Wälder, erklomm Berge und verausgabte sich im Garten. Holzhacken war sein neues Hobby geworden, er hatte schon fast alles Holz für den Winter beisammen.

Er wischte sich nochmals den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und machte den Garten fertig, ging zurück ins Haus und duschte sich. Zum Tee würde Granger vorbeikommen, zum ersten Mal, seit sie zusammen hier gewesen waren um den Fideliuszauber zu sprechen. Damals war das Haus eine ziemliche Bruchbude gewesen, er hatte es belustigt in ihren Augen gesehen. Als ob derartiges eine Rolle gespielt hätte bei seiner Domizilsuche! Seit dem hatten sie nur schriftlich kommuniziert. Sie hielt ihn auf dem Laufenden bezüglich Hogwarts. Kingsley und er sahen sich öfters, da sie wegen der Prozesse zusammenarbeiteten, aber sie trafen sich immer im Dorf im Wirtshaus. Umgeben von Muggeln und Muffliato, war es für ihn ein netter Tapetenwechsel, denn außer Kingsley sah er niemanden aus der Zauberwelt und wirklich Kontakt zu den Muggeln hatte er nicht aufgebaut. Kingsley wusste nur, dass sein Haus irgendwo in Buttermere sein musste, fragte aber nie nach Details. Er fragte sowieso in der Regel sehr arbeitsspezifisch, was Severus sehr begrüßte. Kingsley war ein guter Mann. Fast wagte er zu hoffen, dass es mit dem Ministerium noch bergauf gehen könnte, aber Severus war kein Mann großer Hoffnungen. Nie gewesen. Auch in seinem neuen Leben würde er das nicht werden.

Und jetzt kam Granger zu Besuch. Es war ihre Idee gewesen. Vermutlich brauchte sie einen Tapetenwechsel von Hogwarts und dem Ministerium oder von ihren _goldenen_ Freunden. Sie war in ihren Briefen stets knapp gewesen, wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht mit Belanglosem stören.

Mittlerweile war bekannt, dass er den Krieg überlebt hatte. Weder im Orden noch in der Zaubergesellschaft hatte es Luftsprünge gegeben. Offiziell war er rehabilitiert, war nicht angeklagt worden, seine schriftlichen Aussagen im Zaubergamot hatten viel Gewicht. Und doch wäre es Wahnsinn, offen durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Granger versuchte Optimismus zu verbreiten, dass sich die Animositäten bald legen würden, aber er wusste, was er getan hatte, was er Menschen, besonders Schülern angetan hatte und dass er noch eine ganze Weile unter den Konsequenzen zu leiden haben würde.

Aus diesem Grund hatten sie dafür gesorgt, dass er weiterhin nicht per Eule erreichbar war. Granger und er kommunizierten über Muggelpost, denn sein Briefkasten war nur für Muggel sichtbar, wenn auch sein Name nirgends zu finden war und Granger hatte ein Postfach in London, das sie besuchte, wann immer sie im Ministerium arbeitete. Kingsley und er hatten bis auf weiteres einen regelmäßigen „Stammtisch", das ersparte die Frage nach Kommunikationswegen.

Frisch geduscht zog er sich an und kämmte seine Haare. Sie gingen ihm mittlerweile einige Zentimeter über die Schultern und er band sie sich als Zopf zurück. Ganz zufrieden war er damit nicht, aber er wollte irgendetwas an seinem Aussehen ändern und wollte zugleich keinerlei Aufwand. Also ließ er die Haare wachsen und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

 **oOo**

Es klingelte. Er öffnete die Tür und sah in ein vertrautes und doch fremdes Gesicht. Sie war geschminkt. Nicht viel, nicht übertrieben, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie sich bisher je geschminkt hatte. Ihre Wimpern waren getuscht und die Augen durch einen feinen, braunen Lidstrich leicht betont. Und die Augenbrauen hatten eine andere Form, bzw. überhaupt Form. Und sie hatte Ohrringe an. Warum ihm das auffiel, wusste er auch nicht, aber ihr Gesicht wirkte viel erwachsener und er suchte die Ursachen. Sie trug eine braune Jacke mit pelzbesetzter Kapuze, dazu Jeans und Stiefel. Die Haare kaum gebändigt über einem weinroten Schal. Sie lächelte schüchtern und er sah an ihren Augen, dass sie seine Haare bemerkt hatte und es ihr ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung bat er sie herein und nahm ihr die Jacke ab. Sie quittierte diese Geste mit einem strahlenden Lachen, zog die Stiefel aus und lugte neugierig im Haus umher.

„Ich sehe schon, der eigentliche Besuchsanlass ist Ihre nicht nachlassende Neugierde."

Er sagte es in gewohnt ausdrucksloser Manier, irgendwie war es amüsant, wie sie darauf hin leicht errötete und frech grinste.

„Tee?" Sie nickte und folgte ihm in die Küche.

„Ich habe Ihnen Lesestoff mitgebracht, Sir. Klitterer und drei Ausgaben vom _The Potion Magazine_. Ich habe Ihr Hogwartsabo übernommen." Sie grinste.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, Granger gab sich nicht wirklich die Mühe, ihre Neugierde zu verstecken: „So eine gemütliche Einrichtung hatte ich Ihnen ehrlich nicht zugetraut, Sir. So hell und warm."

Sie lachte und steuerte direkt seine Bücherregale an. Er ließ sie ein paar Minuten gewähren, sah, wie sie mehrfach versucht war, eines der Bücher zu greifen und sich jedes Mal zusammenriss. Sie war an dem Regalbereich mit den Büchern, die man in Hogwarts nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung finden würde, wenn überhaupt.

„Seit wann haben Sie so dunkle Interessen, Miss Granger? Welche Straftaten von sich eröffnen Sie mir diesmal?"

Sie grinste frech und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und nahm sich die angebotene Tasse Tee. So wie Sie ihm die Antwort verweigerte, wurde er langsam neugierig.

„Wie war nochmal die offizielle Begründung für Ihren Besuch?"

Sie lachte. „Ich wollte erstens wirklich offiziell Ihr neues Heim sehen, zweitens Ihnen den Lesestoff bringen und drittens vom Prozess der Malfoys erzählen, der gestern war. Es lief so gut, wie wir es hoffen konnten. Lucius hat fünf Jahre Askaban, also nur halb so viel wie die anderen. Narzissa hat fünf Jahre Hausarrest. Aber beides klingt nach möglicher Bewährung. Wir konnten nachweisen, dass sie im letzten Jahr nicht mehr aktiv in Aktionen involviert waren und keine Möglichkeit der Flucht hatten. Dracos Lage konnten wir plausibel machen und sein Alter hat zusätzlich sein Urteil gemildert. Er bleibt für dieses Jahr in Beauxbatons und macht seinen Abschluss fernab aller Hogwartsschüler. Danach bekommt er eine Arbeit vorgesetzt, die ihn zwingen wird, sich mit seinen Grundsätzen zu befassen."

Ihr Grinsen wurde nahezu diabolisch und er hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen.

„Draco wird nach seinem Abschluss im Zauberministerium arbeiten, um genau zu sein wird er der neuen Abteilung für Nichtmagische Angelegenheiten zugewiesen. Kurzum, er wird _mein_ Assistent und muss sich mit Muggelrechten, der Muggelwelt und den schlimmen, schlimmen _Schlammblütern_ wie mir auseinandersetzen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck als ihm das verkündet wurde war grandios."

„War das Ihre Idee?", so sadistisch hatte er sie wirklich nicht eingeschätzt.

„Kingsley, Harry, Ron und ich haben überlegt. Wir mussten etwas vorschlagen, was für Draco wirklich eine für alle nachvollziehbare Strafe wäre und was zugleich auch irgendwie sinnvoll ist und wo wir ein Auge auf ihn haben können und zu Harry und Ron in die Aurorenzentrale kann er ja schlecht."

„So so, dann bin ich gespannt, wer ab kommendem Sommer wem das Leben mehr zur Hölle machen wird."

„Ja, das bin ich auch. Aber es scheint, als ob Beauxbatons eine gute Idee gewesen sei. Nach Hogwarts konnte er ja schlecht zurück und irgendwie musste er sinnvoll beschäftigt werden."

„Natürlich." Er nippte an seinem Tee. Er hatte sich für die Malfoys eingesetzt. Nicht, dass ihm etwas an Lucius lag, aber Narzissa war vielleicht das, was unter den gespielten Verhältnissen in all den Jahren einer Freundin noch am nächsten gekommen war. Warum sich Potter und die anderen so für sie einsetzten, war ihm immer noch nicht einsichtig. Der Kleinkrieg des Goldenen Trios mit Draco war ihm ja nicht entgangen.

„Gabrielle berichtete, dass Draco sich sehr ruhig und fleißig auf seine Ausbildung konzentriert, sich eher zurückzieht, wobei das sich jetzt nach dem Urteil vielleicht auch noch etwas entspannt."

„Haben Sie die kleine Delacour auf ihn angesetzt?" Er glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und bekam als Antwort ein Grinsen: „Es ist einfach naheliegend. Fleur ist übrigens schwanger."

„Spannend", seine Augen blitzen sarkastisch und sie grinste wieder.

„Naja, ist doch ein schönes Zeichen, dass die Welt sich weiterdreht. Wie verbringen Sie Ihre Zeit, Sir?"

Das war offenbar der Versuch, so unauffällig wie möglich zu fragen und sie nahm sich geschäftig noch eine Tasse Tee.

Er schmunzelte: „Ich war einige Zeit mit der Renovierung des Hauses beschäftigt, wie Sie sich denken können, dann viel mit dem Garten. Im Keller habe ich ein Labor aufgebaut; zwar fehlen mir einige Zutaten, die ich nur in der Winkelgasse bekäme, aber die umliegenden Wälder bieten auch einige interessante Pflanzen und Tiere, mit denen ich noch nicht gearbeitet habe. Ich lese viel und genieße die Zeit ohne neugierige Schüler."

Er bedachte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick. Sie hörte schweigend zu, auch wenn ihm das neugierige Zucken bei den Worten _Garten_ und _Labor_ natürlich nicht entgangen war. Natürlich ging sie das alles nichts an, aber irgendwie war er in redseliger Laune. Vielleicht, weil er jetzt die Ruhe hatte, die er sich jahrelang gewünscht hatte und entsprechend nicht abgeneigt war, sich zu unterhalten. Und es war Granger, die bei ihm ja noch irgendwie etwas gut hatte, und sei es nur, dass er versuchte freundlich zu sein. Und sie versuchte, ihre Neugierde im Zaum zu halten. Sie schien sich sowieso verändert zu haben. Das war ihm im Sommer schon aufgefallen. Das Jahr auf der Flucht hatte Spuren hinterlassen.

Er musterte sie unauffällig; ihre Augen blickten müde, was auch von den Schatten um die Augen bestätigt wurde. Schlief sie nicht gut oder arbeitete sie zu viel? Der Krieg hatte sie schnell erwachsen werden lassen, das merkte man ihr an. Er hatte durch die Artikel im Klitterer und die Gespräche mit Potter im Hospital erfahren, wie die Flucht der drei abgelaufen war, wusste auch, dass Granger mindestens einmal gefoltert worden war. Für ihre neunzehn Jahre war sie sehr reif, auch wenn sie in seinen Augen ein Kind blieb. Die Schulzeit hatte in geprägt.

„Wie läuft es in Ihrer Abteilung im Ministerium?"

Es interessierte ihn natürlich nur mäßig, aber er wollte ja freundlich sein. Und es war ja nicht so als ob er diesen Nachmittag so viel zu tun hätte.

„Gut", sie lächelte. „Wir konnten einige sinnvolle Gesetze verabschieden, diverse abwertende Begriffe zumindest aus den offiziellen Dokumenten nehmen, den Lehrplan für Muggelkunde reformieren – es wird ab kommendem Jahr Pflichtfach für alle ab dem ersten Schuljahr – und wir konnten einige Broschüren auf den Weg bringen, die Zauberer über Muggel und den Umgang mit ihnen informieren. Die Weltmeisterschaft und der misslungene Dresscode haben ja beispielhaft deutlich gemacht, wie unwissend die meisten Zauberer in Bezug auf die basalsten Grundkenntnisse sind. Naja, es ist wirklich angenehm mit so vielen Muggelstämmigen oder zumindest Halbblütern zusammen zu arbeiten. Da geht einiges schneller von der Hand."

„Offensichtlich." Hatte sie nicht geschrieben, dass sie nur einen Tag der Woche im Ministerium sei? Wie konnte sie da so viel auf den Weg gebracht haben? Sie unterrichtete doch parallel drei Klassen und lernte für ihre UTZ - Womit wir wieder bei den Augenringen wären.

„Aber Sie werden kommendes Jahr nicht unterrichten, wenn ich das recht verstanden habe?"

„Korrekt, ich werde nach meinen UTZ Hogwarts verlassen. Ich brauche dann doch etwas Abstand vom Schloss. Das Unterrichten macht schon Spaß, so ist es nicht, aber bis auf weiteres sehe ich mich nicht als Vollzeitlehrkraft. Ich sehe mich eher im Ministerium und parallel studieren. Ich habe eine Kollegin in der Abteilung, Claire Hogan, sie war bis vor zehn Jahren in Huffelpuff, wir erarbeiten zusammen den Lehrplan. Sie wechselt nach Hogwarts. Das passt ganz gut, denke ich."

„Was werden Sie studieren?"

Sie errötete ganz leicht und widmete sich dem Muster auf der Porzellantasse, während sie beiläufig nuschelte, dass sie es noch nicht sicher wüsste.

„Ich hatte bei Ihnen eigentlich Verwandlung erwartet, aber Ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, favorisieren Sie Zaubertränke? Was ist mir entgangen?"

Er amüsierte sich an ihren glühenden Wangen, die ihm sagten, dass er richtig lag.

„Naja, ich mochte Zaubertränke ja schon immer, auch wenn ich mein... _Potential_ nicht recht entfalten konnte", sie grinste schelmisch. „Im UTZ-Kurs habe ich dann gemerkt, dass es mir auch wirklich liegt, wobei ich auch angestachelt war durch Harrys Schummelei. Er hatte Ihr Buch und hatte stets die besseren Ergebnisse, obwohl er nunja… Sie können sein Talent im Fach wohl einschätzen."

Sie lachte und er grinste.

„Wie auch immer, ich interessiere mich für die Schnittstelle von Verwandlung und Tränke, also vor allem die Grenzen der Verwandlung. Mich reizt ein Trank, der mir gestattet, mich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, ähnlich dem Vielsafttrank. Oder Animagus auf Zeit. In dem Bereich würde ich gerne forschen. Mal schauen, alles noch nicht fest. Ich gedenke vier Tage die Woche im Ministerium zu arbeiten und dann einen Tag bzw. am Wochenende zu studieren."

Oho. So ein ausgereiftes Forschungsinteresse war natürlich in seinem Interesse. Bei aller nervtötender Schülerneugier war Granger natürlich nicht unintelligent und würde in diesem Bereich sicher gute Ergebnisse erzielen.

„Da wird sich Mr. Weasley aber nicht ausreichend beachtet fühlen.", nicht, dass es ihn interessierte, aber Granger war offenkundig an diese Dumpfbacke verschwendet.

Granger schmunzelte: „Da muss Ron dann durch. Er will ja auch ab Sommer richtig in die Aurorenausbildung und wird voll beschäftigt sein. Und da Harry Strohwitwer sein wird, da Ginny zu den Holyhead Harpies gehen will, können sich die zwei zusammen tun."

„Also wird Minerva nächstes Schuljahr wieder einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung brauchen?"

„Haben Sie noch Ambitionen?" Granger grinste breit und hob die Augenbrauen.

Severus schnaubte: „Danke nein! Bis auf weiteres habe ich kein Heimweh nach Hogwarts und nervtötenden Schülern."

Granger grinste weiter: „Neville wird bleiben und den ganzen Kurs übernehmen. Natürlich hat er mehr Tendenzen Richtung Kräuterkunde, aber er macht sich richtig gut in Verteidigung und ist seit der Schlacht sowieso viel mutiger. Er hat Nagini getötet, wussten Sie das? Mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor, das er aus dem Hut bekommen hat."

War das ein herausforderndes Grinsen? Wartete sie, dass er versuchte Longbottom nieder zu machen? Aus dem Alter war er raus. Natürlich war der Junge als Schüler eine Zumutung gewesen, aber wie er ihm während seiner Schulleiterzeit die Stirn geboten hatte, war doch gelinde gesagt beeindruckend gewesen. Mindestens achtmal hatten die Carrows ihn zum Teil öffentlich mit dem Cruciatus belegt und seinen Widerstand nicht gebrochen.

„Sie können Longbottom gerne sagen, dass ich es sehr begrüße, dass Nagini auf diesem Wege ihr Ende fand."

Er schmunzelte ob ihres strahlenden Gesichtsausdrucks: „Werde ich!"

„Neville hat es ganz gut verkraftet, als ich ihm sagte, dass Sie noch leben. So wirklich scharf darauf, Sie zu treffen, ist er nicht, aber vielleicht lässt es sich irgendwann arrangieren. Ich glaube, für ihn wäre es wichtig. George ist übrigens dabei einen Scherzartikel zu kreieren, mit dem man üben kann, Flüche auf bewegliche Ziele zu feuern", sie beobachtete ihn abschätzend und schmunzelnd zugleich. „Als Harry ihm sagte, dass Sie ihn gar nicht treffen wollten und es ein Unfall war, musste er wirklich lachen."

Severus schnaubte pikiert: „Frechheit"

Er konnte es nicht ganz unterdrücken, dass sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Die Weasleyzwillinge waren schon immer ein ganz spezieller Schlag gewesen.

„Ginny macht mir Sorgen", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken und blickte ernst: „Sie ist auf Rache aus und es wird nicht besser. Sie ist immer noch wütend, dass wir ihr nicht gesagt haben, dass Sie überlebt haben, bzw., dass wir das unterstützt haben. Ich habe noch keine Idee, wie das gelöst werden kann. Sie hasst sie in einem Ausmaß, dass es mir Angst macht."

Ginevra Weasley, ja, das war ein schwieriger Fall. Sie hatte ihn im letzten Schuljahr leidenschaftlich bekämpft und er hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun gehabt, die Carrows von ihr fern zu halten. Er hatte sie immer selbst mit dem Cruciatus belegt und den so schwach wie möglich durchgeführt, ohne aufzufallen. Meist hatte er ihr Alibistrafarbeiten gegeben, wie Nachsitzen bei Hagrid. Mit der Zeit war es schwieriger geworden, sie aus Voldemorts Interesse zu halten, denn die Verbindung von Ginevra und Potter war dem Dunklen Lord bekannt. So hatte er kurz vor Ostern Molly eine Warnung zukommen lassen, dass ihre Tochter nach Ostern nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkommen dürfe. Aber er hatte seine Rolle ihr gegenüber perfekt gespielt, er hatte sie gefoltert, so brutal es für ihn auch gewesen war. Ihr und vermutlich sonst auch niemandem war bisher wohl in den Sinn gekommen, wie sehr die jüngste Weasley Lily ähnelte. Abgesehen von der Augenfarbe war die Ähnlichkeit schmerzhaft stark.

Er merkte, dass Granger ihn beobachtete. Er seufzte:

„Vielleicht legt es sich. Wollen Sie das Labor sehen?"

Er erhob sich, er wollte das Thema wechseln, egal wie. Gedanken an Lily waren nicht gut, Gedanken an Ginevra auch nicht. Granger schien das zu spüren und ging ruhig auf das Angebot ein. Als sie den Kellerraum betraten war es mit der Ruhe jedoch schnell vorbei, er spürte wie sie hibbelig wurde und am liebsten jedes Detail erkundet hätte. Ganz so freundlich wollte er dann doch nicht sein – sein Labor zeigte er ja normalerweise niemandem - und führte sie wieder hinauf, zeigte ihr dafür jedoch den Garten. Es war ein herrlicher Sonnentag, vielleicht einer der letzten Spätherbsttage und sein Häuschen war ganz am Rande eines Dörfchens im Lake District, an einem kleinen Bach, der wenige hundert Meter weiter einem der vielen Seen mündete, umgeben von Wald.

„Eigentlich müsste man heute nochmal raus, nach dem Regen gestern sollten vor allem Pilze jetzt gut zu ernten sein."

Er hatte mit Blick zum blauen Himmel laut gedacht, was er merkte, als Granger ihm einen schelmisch bittenden Blick zuwarf. Er schnaubte, was sein Lachen nicht ganz verbarg. ‚Warum nicht?', dachte er.


	7. Minerva - Im Ministerium

**7\. Minerva: Im Ministerium (Ostern 1999)**

Minerva stand in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und besah sich den neuen Brunnen. Er war schön. Der letzte war bald nach Kriegsende beseitigt worden. Jetzt war der neue Brunnen enthüllt worden und zeigte die neue Agenda des Ministeriums: Anstatt des ursprünglichen Brunnens, der verschiedene Zauberwesen als den Zauberern untergeordnet abgebildet hatte, standen nun abwechselnd ein Zauberer (der Ronald Weasley leicht ähnlich sah), ein Zentaur, ein Muggel, eine Hexe (für die vermutlich Hermine Granger Pate gestanden hatte), ein Hauself, eine Veelafrau und ein Kobold im Kreis, mit dem Gesicht zu einer Fontäne in der Mitte und hielten sich an den Händen. Er war aus reinem Gold und die Lichtreflexe des Wassers ließen die Eingangshalle im Licht tanzen.

Mittlerweile waren auf Dumbledores Grabmal alle Ordensmitglieder (zum Zeitpunkt der Kriege) eingraviert worden, Snape ganz oben, trotz verhaltenem Protest von verschiedenen Seiten. In Hogwarts hatten Sie zwei Gedenktafeln angebracht; eine zeigte die Opfer der letzten Schlacht - natürlich mit den zwei gefallenen Hauselfen - und die andere zeigte die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee, als Pendant zum Orden. Mittlerweile waren einige davon im Orden, aber offiziell war es im Krieg nicht so gewesen und so konnten alle genannt werden. Langsam kehrte Ordnung ein - auch wenn, wie Kingsley zu sagen pflegte, ihnen so schnell nicht langweilig würde.

Minerva seufzte und betrat den Aufzug, fuhr zum ersten Stock und klopfte an Kingsleys Büro. Sie kooperierten intensiv und besprachen sich oft. Jetzt in den Osterferien nutzte sie die Möglichkeit, wieder ins Ministerium zu kommen und sich selbst ein Bild zu machen. Die Restrukturierung der Abteilungen war sinnvoll und mehr als überfällig gewesen und mittlerweile lief der Betrieb richtig gut. Granger peitschte fast wöchentlich Gesetze durch den Magistrat, nicht nur in Bezug auf Muggelangelegenheiten, sondern auch bezüglich des Umgangs mit den Magischen Geschöpfen, besonders Hauselfen. Daneben hatte sie ihr diverse Vorschläge für die Restrukturierung des Unterrichts in Hogwarts für mehrere Fächer unterbreitet. In aller Bescheidenheit, aber mit dem Nachdruck, dass sie es sich gut überlegt habe.

Minerva gedachte das meiste davon umzusetzen, wenn auch nicht alles sofort. Hauptsächlich, weil ihr das Personal fehlte. Ihre Nachfolge in Verwandlung hatte noch viel zu lernen. Es war zwar eine vollausgebildete Hexe, die nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts drei Jahre die Ausbildung zur Verwandlungsmagierin gemacht hatte und danach Aushilfslehrerin in Beauxbatons gewesen war, dennoch war Minerva für ihr eigenes Fach nichts gut genug und sie hatte den siebten Jahrgang behalten. Neben den Schulleiterpflichten war das zwar sehr viel Arbeit, aber bei allem anderen war ihr nicht wohl zumute. Und natürlich gab sie ihren Teilzeitlehrern persönlich Einzelstunden für die anstehenden UTZ-Prüfungen. Hermine war überragend und Minerva hatte ihr mehrfach nahegelegt, sich eine Schullaufbahn zu überlegen. Hermine als Nachfolgerin wäre einfach traumhaft! Aber bis auf weiteres schien die junge Hexe andere Pläne zu haben und dem Ende ihrer Hogwartszeit sehnsüchtig entgegen zu sehen. Aber Zauberer und Hexen wurden ja alt, älter als Muggel und vielleicht würde sie es sich in ein paar Jahren anders überlegen.

Minerva und Kingsley tauschten sich aus, während Kingsley seine frühere Lehrerin durch das Ministerium führte und ihr die neuen Abteilungsleiter persönlich vorstellte. Viele bekannte Gesichter, fast alle hatte sie selbst unterrichtet, die meisten waren aus dem Orden und man merkte, dass es mittlerweile besser lief. Alle hatten die Anweisung, ihre Abteilungen effizient zu machen, Bürokratie zu vereinfachen und Verfahren transparent zu gestalten. Das Durchforsten des Filzes würde noch einige Jahre in Anspruch nehmen, aber sie waren optimistisch.

„Wie viele Prozesse stehen noch aus, Kingsley?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber als sie zurück in seinem Büro waren.

„Nicht mehr viele, wir sind fast durch, Merlin sei Dank! Die Auroren haben mittlerweile so ziemlich alle Hintermänner gefangen, die wir dank Snape und Malfoy finden konnten."

„Wie geht es Severus?"

„Gut soweit. Er ist nicht sehr redselig wie du weißt. Wir sprechen im Grunde nur dienstlich. Er trägt sie Haare länger, das ist ziemlich ungewohnt."

Minerva sah ihn verwundert an: „Wie bitte?"

Kingsley, selbst mit Glatze, lachte: „Naja, er hat jetzt einen Zopf."

Minerva war verwirrt. Aber sie würde Severus nie verstehen. Vielleicht ergab sich in den kommenden Jahren die Möglichkeit zum Gespräch. Noch wusste sie nicht, ob sie ihn schütteln oder in den Arm nehmen wollte. Aber gut, dass es ihm gut ging.

„Er hat keinerlei Kontakt in die Zauberwelt?"

„Soweit ich weiß nicht, er hält sich bedeckt, wobei ich mir denke, dass Hermine vielleicht einen Weg gefunden haben könnte. Zumindest hatte Snape im November Kenntnisse vom Malfoyprozess bevor ich berichtete."

„Hm. Schade, dass er nicht bei der Gedenkfeier zum ersten Siegesjubiläum kommt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er die Skulptur sieht wäre sicher Gold wert. Er wird ausflippen!"

Minerva grinste zufrieden. Zum Jubiläum würde in der Winkelgasse eine Skulptur enthüllt werden, die neben dem Goldenen Trio auch Albus und Severus als die fünf entscheidenden Kriegshelden zeigte. Die Hoffnung war dabei auch, Snape weiter zu rehabilitieren und seiner Rückkehr zuzuarbeiten. Ursprünglicher Plan war nur das Goldene Trio gewesen, das aber vehementen Widerstand gegen solch eine Glorifizierung geleistet hatte und auf mindestens noch Albus und Severus bestanden hatten. Es hatte hitzige Diskussionen im Orden gegeben, aber am Ende waren alle mit den Entwurf zufrieden gewesen. Irgendwie freute sie sich diebisch auf die Enthüllung.

„Wie laufen die Pläne für die Schulreform, Minerva? Ich habe mitbekommen, Hermine sprudelt vor Ideen." Er schmunzelte.

„Oh ja, das tut sie, wir arbeiten sehr konstruktiv zusammen, auch wenn sie sich aktuell etwas auf ihre UTZ zu konzentrieren versucht. Im kommenden Jahr wird Astronomie zum Wahlfach ab Stufe vier und Muggelkunde zum Pflichtfach ab Stufe eins. Claire Hogan übernimmt ja ab September die neuen Klassen und zugleich lässt sie die aktuellen Jahrgänge als Wahlfach zu. Die Pläne zur Reform von Geschichte der Zauberei werden wir umsetzen, sobald wir eine Lehrkraft gefunden haben. Wobei ich Binns zwinge, seinen Stoff schon etwas dahingehend zu verändern, dass er im siebten Jahr nur den Aufstieg Voldemorts, die Hintergründe und Konsequenzen behandelt. Dadurch ist er gezwungen, seinen bisherigen Lehrplan zu straffen. Er ist noch völlig verwirrt, weil er seinen Stoff noch nie verändert hat, aber da muss er durch. Sobald du jemanden siehst, der vielversprechend für die Stelle ist: Ich nehme ihn mit Handkuss. Immerhin Slughorn ist aktiv geworden und hat sich einen potenziellen Nachfolger gesucht. Ab August wird Zabini sein Assistent und wird dann ab September 2000 Zaubertränke übernehmen und hoffentlich auch Slytherin. Longbottom bleibt mir ja erhalten als Verteidigungslehrer und Hauslehrer. Aber ich weiß schon, dass er Richtung Kräuterkunde schielt. Sprout und er arbeiten in seiner Freizeit zusammen. Vielleicht kann ich ja in ein paar Jahren auf einen voll ausgebildeten Auror hoffen und Neville seiner Neigung überlassen. Werden sehen. Also bis auf weiteres ist alles organisiert, solange jetzt nichts dazwischen kommt."

„Wie geht es dem Schloss? Und wie schätzt du die Aufarbeitung der Schüler ein?"

„Das Schloss heilt. Die Umstrukturierung wurde akzeptiert und ich glaube, dass es bei den Schülern unterbewusst zu einem anderen Umgang geführt hat auch wenn die Slytherins weiter ausgegrenzt werden. Es sind dieses Jahr wenige Schüler in das Haus gekommen, ich erwarte eine ähnlich geringe Zahl in den kommenden Jahren und habe noch kein Patentrezept. Slughorn scheint da wenig Sensibilität für zu haben, so bleiben die Sorgen bei mir als Schulleiterin."

„Wie klappt es mit Miss Lovegood?"

„Oh, das läuft ganz gut. Es war eine gute Idee sie als Seelsorgerin zu installieren. Sie hatte als reguläre Schülerin ja einen eher schweren Stand aufgrund ihrer …Art, aber nachdem es erst einmal ins Rollen kam, hat sie mehrere Gesprächskreise initiiert, macht Ausflüge mit den Gruppen, lässt sie Kunst machen! Ich bin froh, dass sie das weiter machen wird, auch wenn sie in Kürze ihren Abschluss macht und danach eine Ausbildung bei Ollivander beginnt. Das finde ich ja auch herrlich. Da wäre die Tradition des Hauses Ollivander fast abgebrochen, nach über zweitausend Jahren, weil er keine Kinder bekommen kann und nun wird Miss Lovegood diese Kunst erlernen. Seit dem Mord an Gregorowitsch und dem Raub in seinem Laden, ist er fast durchgehend am Arbeiten und wird jede Hand gebrauchen können."

„Ja, es beruhigt mich auch, dass dieses Problem gelöst wurde. Wir sind doch empfindlich abhängig von unseren Zauberstäben." Und er spielte leicht verträumt an seinem Zauberstab, dem man seine Jahre auch schon ansah.


	8. Hermine - brennender Hass

**8\. Hermine: brennender Hass (Ende Juni 1999)**

Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte sie drei Wochen durchgeschlafen. Hermine war so froh, dass seit den letzten Prüfungen heute Vormittag auch der allgemeine Unterricht zu Ende war. Die letzten Wochen waren brutal gewesen. Sie hatte im Ministerium etwas zurückgesteckt, hatte aber neben ihren eigenen Prüfungen sowohl einen ZAG- als auch UTZ-Kurs zu begleiten. Teilweise hatte sie nicht mehr gewusst, wo oben und unten war und war sicher, sich seit ihrem dritten Jahr nicht mehr so verausgabt zu haben. Sie freute sich auf die ruhigen Tage bis zum Ende des Semesters auch wenn sie natürlich noch Prüfungen ihrer Schüler korrigieren musste und damit mehr als genug beschäftigt sein würde. Aber an diesem Nachmittag hatte sie frei genommen und besuchte Neville in den Gewächshäusern, in denen er seine gesamte Freizeit verbrachte.

„Hermine! Und, hast du alle Prüfungen rum? Ich bin seit gestern früh schon fertig und hätte wirklich keine weitere ertragen. Ab Morgen setze ich mich an die Korrekturen, aber erstmal Pause."

„Ganz mein Plan. Nächstes Wochenende verbringe ich einen Tag auf dem Land, bevor der Umzugsstress losgeht, das wird gut tun und so habe ich eine Deadline, bis wann ich mit den Korrekturen durch sein will."

„Siehst du eigentlich manchmal Snape?" Die Frage kam völlig unvorbereitet und Neville gab sich bei seinem absoluten Untalent bezüglich Schauspielerei möglichst geschäftig an einem Blumenkübel.

„Ähm, wie kommst du darauf? Und wieso?"

erstmal keine Antworten geben. Sie redete mit niemandem über ihren Kontakt zu ihrem früheren Lehrer. Ihr war der Kontakt teuer geworden, sie schrieben sich Briefe und manchmal ließ Snape sich dazu herab, einen Nebensatz zu seinen Trankforschungen anzumerken oder ihr eine diesbezügliche Testfrage zu stellen, die sie in ihren UTZ-Vorbereitungen jedes Mal sehr unterstützt hatte. Irgendwie war es ihr kleines Geheimnis und es war immer noch schwierig über Snape zu sprechen. Ginny kochte auch nach über einem Jahr ob ihres früheren Peinigers und entsprechend zurückhaltend war Hermine bei Neville.

„Naja, ich hatte nur gedacht, da wir gerade eine frische Ernte Alraunen haben und Pomona meinte nebenbei, Snape hätte die immer gerne gehabt, weil er die für vieles einsetzen könnte. Naja, falls du ihn zufällig sehen würdest, würde ich dir ein Körbchen richten… Dachte, vielleicht freut er sich."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie sah Neville mit diesem Frauenblick an, mit dem sie Männer anschaute, die gerade etwas ganz tolles und herzerweichendes getan hatten und entsprechend rote Ohren bekam Neville und widmete sich intensiv seinen Blumen.

„Es könnte in der Tat sein, dass ich ihm vielleicht demnächst zufällig über den Weg laufen könnte." gab sie mäßig kryptisch zur Antwort.

„Dann mache ich dir in den nächsten Tagen das Körbchen fertig. Meinst du, er kann noch etwas gebrauchen?"

Hermine wollte nichts verraten, auch wenn sie Nevilles Aufrichtigkeit in keinster Weise in Abrede stellte. Es war so schön, wie er auf seinen früheren Nemesis zuging.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich wirklich über Alraunen freuen würde… Da fällt mir ein, ich soll dir von ihm ja sagen, dass er es sehr begrüßt, dass Nagini von dir geköpft wurde"

Sie grinste und Neville machte große Augen und bekam noch rotere Ohren.

Die Idee mit den Alraunen war wirklich gut, sie würde selbst noch ein paar Zutaten besorgen. Sie hatte ihm das letzte Mal, als sie ihn um Ostern besucht hatte, schon einen ganzen Einkaufszettel voll Trankzutaten aus der Winkelgasse mitgebracht, aber manches, wie Alraunen, war einfach sehr teuer, wenn man es regulär kaufen musste.

Hermine seufzte: „Ich wünschte, Ginny würde auch dem Frieden eine Chance geben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte. Wir waren früher ja wirklich gut befreundet, aber seit August ist der Wurm drin. Und wann immer der Name Snape fällt, wird sie so wütend. Sie will ihn leiden lassen, wie er sie hat leiden lassen."

Resigniert ließ sie sich auf einem umgestülpten Kübel nieder und blies Trübsal.

„Siehst du einen Weg ein Gespräch zu organisieren?", fragte Neville: „So, dass Snape auch weiß, was da auf ihn zukommt. Ich glaube, Ginny war für ihn speziell, ich meine, es war schon auffällig, dass er ihre Bestrafung immer selbst übernommen hat."

Hermine überlegte: „Vielleicht, aber da müsste ich Ginny irgendwie unter Vorwand irgendwohin bringen… Das wird nicht leicht. Aber du hast recht, es könnte ein Ausweg sein."

 **oOo**

Als Hermine am folgenden Samstag, nach abgeschlossenen Korrekturen, ihren Weg nach Buttermere fand, war sie nervös. Sie hatte Nevilles Körbchen dabei, dazu noch ein paar Einhornhaare von Hagrid und einen Plan bezüglich Ginny. Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen bei dem Gedanken, aber die Situation war unerträglich.

Sie klingelte und als Snape die Tür öffnete konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Strahlen über ihr ganzes Gesicht zog.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger. Ihrem Blick entnehme ich, dass meine neue Frisur Ihr Placet hat."

Sein Sarkasmus blitzte in seinen Augen, aber ihr entging auch nicht, dass er ihre Kleidung genauso wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Sie trug einen Jeansrock und ein enges, schulterfreies Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgebunden und den Platz für große Ohrringe genutzt. Sie genoss jede Möglichkeit, den Umhängen zu entfliehen und sich ein bisschen herzurichten. Und Umhänge waren dafür im Sommer einfach denkbar ungünstig. Er sah das wohl ähnlich, denn er trug auch keinen Umhang, sondern eine schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd. Aber am meisten Aufmerksamkeit weckten dann doch seine Haare. Nicht nur, dass sie noch weiter gewachsen waren und mittlerweile bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten, er hatte einen Seitenscheitel, knapp einen Zentimeter versetzt und das ließ den Zopf völlig anders und viel besser wirken. War er selbst auf diese Idee gekommen? Hermine begann zu kichern, bei der Vorstellung, wie Snape vor dem Spiegel seine Haare frisierte.

Ihrem Gegenüber entging ihre Erheiterung nicht und er zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich habe Ihnen ganz viel mitgebracht, Sir!" seine Augenbrauen blieben auf gleicher Höhe, aber er folgte ihr wortlos ins Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine begann, ihre Tasche auszupacken.

„Wieder drei Ausgaben Tränkemagazin, die bestellten Zutaten aus der Winkelgasse, hier noch ein paar Einhornhaare, die ich Hagrid abgeluchst habe und hier, ein Geschenk von Neville! Er hat gerade frisch geerntet und hat gefragt, ob ich Ihnen zufällig über den Weg laufen würde."

Sie streckte ihm das Körbchen entgegen und musterte ihn neugierig. Snape nahm es mit abermals erhobenen Augenbrauen und ausdruckslosem Blick. Er schaute hinein, inspizierte die Alraunen.

„Was erhofft Longbottom sich davon?"

War das Unsicherheit? Oder was schwang da in seiner Stimme mit?

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht Frieden? Oder gar nichts und er ist einfach nur nett. Sie wissen schon, dieser Charakterzug, der Slytherins meistens ziemlich abgeht?"

Wie erhofft sprang er auf die Frechheit an und schnaubte, wobei seine Augen belustigt funkelten. Sie hatte an Ostern schon gemerkt, dass er auf derartige Sprüche gut reagierte, aber auch gut zurück schießen konnte.

„Soso. Wie geht es Longbottom? Er bleibt in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, er bleibt. Seine Freizeit verbringt er weiter im Gewächshaus, aber er macht Verteidigung auch wirklich gut. Oh, wussten Sie schon, dass Zabini Slughorns Nachfolger wird?"

„Nein. Woher auch."

Sie überging seine Antwort: „Zabini hat ja letztes Jahr abgeschlossen und seit dem wohl Tränke studiert und wird ab Sommer bei Slughorn Assistent und ab nächstem Sommer dann übernehmen."

„Auch als Hauslehrer?"

„Ja, sonst sind weiter keine Slytherins im Lehrkörper. Minerva will da gerne mehr drauf achten, ist aber weiter nicht mit großer Auswahl an möglichen Lehrern gesegnet."

„Sie wird Ihnen sicher ein Angebot gemacht haben?"

„Nicht nur eines", sie lachte: „Sie hat ziemlich direkt gesagt, dass sie sich wünscht, dass ich Verwandlung studiere und ihre Nachfolgerin werde. Aber sie akzeptiert, dass ich Hogwarts für einige Jahre nicht als Option ansehe."

Hermine akzeptierte den angebotenen Tee. Es war, wie die letzten Male, ein Kräutertee, den Snape sicher selbst im Wald geerntet hatte. Und es gab Gebäck, bei dem sie recht sicher war, dass er sie selbst gemacht hatte, weil es nach Rosmarin schmeckten und wie Kugeln geformt war und somit verdächtig an Knollenwurzel erinnerten, eine Trankzutat für Heiltränke, jedoch nicht so schmeckte.

„Sie können wirklich gut backen", wagte sie daher auch mutig einen Vorstoß.

Er nippte an seinem Tee und bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick, der über den Tassenrand hinweg jedoch ziemlich Schärfe einbüßte: „Wenn Sie irgendwem verraten, dass ich backe, wird meine Rache grausam sein."

Seine Stimme war leise und gefährlich, aber trotz der Tasse konnte Hermine seinen Mundwinkel amüsiert zucken sehen. Sie schnappte sich noch eine Rosmarinkugel und fuhr unbekümmert fort: „Minerva und ich hatten im letzten Jahr wirklich Spaß, sie hat mir Einzelstunden gegeben und wir haben richtig spannende Verwandlungen behandelt. Ich durfte sogar an ihr üben, sie in ihre Animagusform zu zwingen und am Verwandeln zu hindern!" Sie wurde jetzt noch ganz high bei dem Gedanken.

„Wie weit sind Ihre eigenen Animagusbemühungen?"

Hermine grinste: „Weil es jeder erwartet, ist es irgendwie witzlos. Aber ich habe mich damit beschäftigt, natürlich. Minerva hat mir auch da viel beigebracht. Ich mag ja nicht ganz unintelligent sein, aber da kann so viel schief gehen - so wie die Rumtreiber würde ich das nie in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion machen. Ich arbeite daran, meine Form zu erfahren. Wenn die was taugt, dann vielleicht. Aber ich finde es eben doof, dass ich auf eine Form festgelegt bin und diese nicht frei wählen kann. Deswegen auch die Idee mit dem Trank. Minerva weiß davon nichts – ich will ihr keine Nachwuchshoffnungen machen. Aber sie hat mir angeboten, den Sommer über noch weitere Stunden zu geben! Und ich freue mich so darauf!"

An seinem belustigten Blick konnte sie sehen, dass sie ins Plappern gekommen war und blies ihren Tee zum Abkühlen.

„Was macht Ihre Forschung, Sir?"

„Köchelt. Ich denke, dass die Verbesserung des Gegengiftes in vier Wochen formelreif sein könnte. Ich denke, dass die Mondphase, in der die Silberschuppen zugefügt werden, den Unterschied bringen wird. Der Charakter von Nerventränken ist anders, wenn sie vor Vollmond gebraut werden."

Hermine wollte am liebsten, dass er weiter sprach und sie irgendwie an etwas zum Schreiben käme, sie wurde ganz hibbelig, wenn er so etwas nebenbei sagte und ihm schien das nicht zu entgehen, denn er grinste sie an, wohlwissend, dass er sie angefixt hatte.

„Aber die Arbeitsthemen mit Minerva sind sicher auch spannend."

Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus und Hermine wagte sich ohne zu überlegen vor: „Sie können mir jederzeit auch Einzelstunden geben, Sir!", was dieser nur mit einem Schnauben und einem arroganten, wenn auch durch ein Lachen in den Augen nicht so ernstes: „Sicher nicht, das fehlte mir noch." beantwortete.

Hermine war kurz davor, ihm die Zunge raus zu strecken, besann sich aber noch eines Besseren. Sie hatte da noch ein Anliegen, für das sie seine gute Laune brauchte.

„Draco kommt übrigens demnächst zurück und wird am 01. August bei mir anfangen. Bin gespannt, wie das wird. Gabrielle und er sind scheinbar Freunde geworden, ich hoffe, dass er dadurch etwas entspannter geworden ist. Und weniger arrogant. Nicht, dass ich ihm wieder die Nase brechen muss."

„WIE BITTE?!", er hatte angebissen. Mit unschuldigstem Blick klimperte Hermine mit den Wimpern und flötete: „Mir rutschte da im vierten Jahr so unglücklich die Hand aus, Sir, und leider war Dracos Nase zwischen mir und der Wand."

Bei dem ungläubigen Blick des ehemaligen Slytherinhauslehrers musste sie einfach lachen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas von wegen: „Unfassbar!"

Jetzt war die Stimmung gut, nur fehlte die Überleitung zu ihrem verwegenen Plan. Sie beäugte ihr Gegenüber skeptisch, dem der Wechsel in ihrem Gesicht wohl auffiel. Das war der Nachteil, wenn man mit Snape sprach, er bemerkte jede Kleinigkeit.

„Sie haben ein Anliegen, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, in der Tat. Es geht um Ginny…"

 **oOo**

Zwei Wochen später, der gröbste Teil des Umzugs war vorbei, war der große Tag. Hermine hatte sich mit Ginny zu einem „Mädels-Wandertag" verabredet und war furchtbar nervös, obwohl sie wusste, dass das ganz verdächtig rüber kam. Wobei es natürlich auch ohne den geheimen Plan genug Grund zur Nervosität gegeben hätte, denn das Verhältnis der beiden war weiterhin zerrüttet. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass Ginny eingewilligt hatte, den Tag mit ihr zu verbringen und wenn der Tag schief lief, wäre es sicher auch der letzte Tag.

Hermine schnürte ihre Wanderschuhe fester, während sie in der Eingangshalle auf Ginny wartete. Gemeinsam gingen sie vor die Tür, um von dort in den Lake District zu apperieren. Hermine nahm Ginny mit, denn ihr schwebte ein genauer Ort vor, den sie ihrer Freundin so nicht sagen wollte.

Das Wetter war perfekt zum Wandern und Hermine hoffte, auch für alles andere. Sie umrundeten erst den See Buttermere, bevor sie im Dorf zum Mittag einkehrten. Das Gespräch lief ganz gut, Ginny berichtete von ihrem Vertrag bei den Holyhead Harpies, die ihr für zwei Jahre einen Amateurvertrag gegeben hatten. Selbst für jemanden, der von Quidditsch herzlich wenig Ahnung hatte, war Hermine klar, dass das ziemlich großartig war. Sie sprachen auch über den Umzug in den Grimmauld's Place und wie sich das auf ihre Beziehungen auswirken würde.

Nach dem Essen stiegen sie auf einen der nahegelegenen Berge. Als sie sich danach wieder dem Dorf näherten, machten sie etwas abseits des Weges Rast. Hermine hatte Bauchschmerzen. Starke Bauchschmerzen. Ginny witterte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte: „Was ist los? Zahnschmerzen?"

„So ähnlich. Es lässt mir einfach keine Ruhe, dass du Snape so sehr hasst."

Zack, Ginnys Gesicht, das den ganzen Tag freundlich gewesen war, verschloss sich und die Augen begannen böse zu funkeln.

„Tja, das Problem hätte sich lösen lassen, wenn du ihn nicht gerettet hättest." Sie zischte mehr als dass sie sprach.

„Ginny, das hätte doch niemandem geholfen. Er hat sein Leben für uns riskiert!"

„Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Alle bejubeln sie ihn, als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte er all seine Grausamkeiten nicht begangen. Wie könnt ihr vergessen, was er uns angetan hat? Aber du hast ja auch nicht unter ihm leiden müssen, Hermine, du warst nicht in dem Jahr in Hogwarts. Du hast keine Ahnung, was er für ein Monster ist!"

Ginny sprühte vor Hass und Hermine bekam langsam Angst, dass die Situation außer Kontrolle geriet. Plötzlich hörte sie es hinter ihnen rascheln. Ginny sauste herum und zückte reflexartig ihren Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus", Snape entwaffnete Ginny. „Expelliarmus" und Hermine nahm ihm beide Stäbe ab und brachte sich aus der Schusslinie.

Er kommentierte seine Entwaffnung nicht, sah nur Ginny an: „Irgendwie habe ich kein Glück bei rothaarigen Frauen."

Er sprach leise und näherte sich der jungen Frau, die zwischen Hass und Panik hin und her gerissen wurde und sich nicht rührte. Er trug diesmal eine schwarze Robe und die Haare weiterhin im Zopf. Hermine schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Dann fing sie sich Ginny: „Sie!"

„Ja, ich. Wie ich höre hegen Sie einen beachtlichen Groll auf mich. Nicht, dass es mich überrascht, ich habe genug Anlass gegeben."

Ginny schnaubte, ihre Augen sprühten und von der Panik war nichts mehr zu spüren: „Oh ja, das haben Sie. Und jetzt die Frechheit zu haben hier aufzutauchen. Aber ich nehme an, das ist abgesprochen gewesen?" Sie blickte vernichtend auf Hermine, der nur noch übel war.

„Miss Granger setzte mich in Kenntnis, dass sie beide heute in der Gegend seien, da wollte ich meine Aufwartung machen."

„Sicher. Und die beginnen damit, dass sie mich entwaffnen."

„Ich kenne Ihr Talent und möchte mich ungern in Gefahr begeben."

Entgegen seiner Worte kam er weiter näher, bis er direkt vor Ginny stand und sie anblickte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war leer und seine Augen blickten sie an mit einem unlesbaren Blick, der am ehesten noch Trauer andeutete, aber Hermine war sich dessen nicht sicher. Sie versuchte möglichst wenig aufzufallen und hielt die Luft an.

„Sie meinen, ich brauche einen Zauberstab, um mich an Ihnen zu rächen? Sicher nicht." und eher er reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Hermine japste und brauchte alle Überwindung, nichts zu tun. Snape reagierte fast gar nicht, wenn überhaupt, indem sein Blick noch leerer wurde. Er drehte den Kopf zurück und schaute Ginny weiter an: „Das war es?" Seine Wange fing an zu schwellen, man konnte Ginnys Handabdruck immer deutlicher hervorstechen sehen.

„Sie wagen es?!" Ginnys Wut brach sich Bahn, während sie begann mit den Fäusten auf Snapes Brustkorb einzuhämmern. Er schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, es über sich ergehen zu lassen, denn er wehrte sich nicht.

Ginny tobte: „Sie wagen es hier aufzutauchen als wäre nichts, als wäre nichts geschehen, nicht von diesem Krieg und diesem Kampf und der Folter, meinem Bruder, nichts von all dem, weil Sie der Held sind, der strahlende Held, der nur nach Plan gehandelt hat, der nie in seiner Rolle aufgegangen ist, nie gefoltert hat, wie man foltert. Man kann nur foltern, wenn man es so meint, Snape, Sie wissen das, Sie wissen das, Sie wollten mich foltern. Jedes Mal, jedes verdammte Mal, viermal!", sie war völlig in Rage, schrie und hämmerte auf ihn ein. „Ich hab' versucht zu kämpfen, ich hab versucht das richtige zu machen, aber nein, alles war ja geplant, so perfekt geplant, nur keiner hielt es nötig, uns das zu sagen, wir haben gekämpft..."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen und sah auch in Ginnys Augen, dass der Damm am Brechen war. Die Schläge wurden weniger hart: „Wissen Sie, wie grausam es ist, sinnlos zu kämpfen? Wissen Sie wie lächerlich man sich fühlt, wenn man erfährt, dass alles nur eine Farce war, dass ich gekämpft habe, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass es nur alles schlimmer gemacht hat und alles so sinnlos war, was ich durchgemacht habe und so lächerlich und so sinnlos…" weiter kam sie nicht, die Schläge hörten auf, stattdessen krallte sie sich in Snapes Robe fest, begann zu zittern und die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Snape schwieg weiter, seine Wange war mittlerweile rot und dick, aber er ignorierte es völlig. Er fixierte Ginny weiter und Hermine hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und weinte stumme Tränen. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass das hinter Ginnys Hass liegen könnte.

Ginnys Zittern wurde stärker und ihre Beine gaben nach. Snape trat vor und fing sie in seinen Armen und hielt sie fest. Ginny konnte sich nicht mehr wehren und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten hörte Hermine, wie Snape leise in Ginnys Ohr flüsterte: „Ich weiß es, Ginevra, ich weiß es genau. Ich weiß, wie grausam sinnlos dieser Krieg war." Ginny starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie zerbrechen. Der Blick zwischen Ginny und Snape, die Augen nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, schien mehr zu sagen als Hermine verstehen konnte, denn kurz darauf warf sich Ginny schluchzend in Snapes Arme und weinte wehklagend. Snape hielt sie fest im Arm und als sie sich ganz leicht beruhigt hatte flüsterte er: „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid." Wieder begann Ginny zu schluchzen, aber diesmal ruhiger. Er strich ihr über die roten Haare, der Blick abwesend.

Als Ginny sich etwas beruhigte, blickte Snape zu Hermine und sie verstand. Sie kam näher. Ginny löste sich von Snape, desorientiert und völlig fertig. Hermine stützte sie und Snape wies mit einem Kopfwink in Richtung seines Hauses. Aber nach wenigen Schritten wurde Ginny wieder so von einem Weinkrampf gepackt, dass sie in die Knie ging. Ohne ein Wort ging Snape zu ihr hin, hob sie hoch und trug sie zu seinem Haus. Hermine folgte stumm, noch völlig benommen. Vor dem Haus, das Ginny, wäre sie ansprechbar gewesen, nicht gesehen hätte, zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und blickte fragend zu Snape.

„Sesam öffne dich" und schon ging die Haustür auf.

Ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie mit einem Alohomora nicht weit gekommen wäre, aber dieses Passwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. Aber ihr war nicht nach Schmunzeln und sie ging voran, hielt die Tür auf, damit Snape Ginny hereintragen und auf die Couch legen konnte. Ginny schluchzte immer noch, war aber fast benommen und schlief auf der Couch augenblicklich ein. Hermine blickte ihre Freundin stumm an, wieder liefen Tränen auch über ihr Gesicht und sie sank in einen Sessel.

Snape zog Ginnys Schuhe aus, legte sie richtig auf die Couch und deckte sie mit einer Decke zu. Hermine beobachtete alles, war aber nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas zu denken. Snape ging, kam wieder mit Tee und etwas Gebäck, ging und kam wieder ohne geschwollene Wange und setzte sich in den anderen Sessel.

„Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen Handtücher ins Bad gelegt, waschen Sie sich, sie sehen… so aus als wäre es nötig."

Kommentarlos erhob sich Hermine, zog ihre Schuhe aus und ging ins Bad. Sie sah gelinde gesagt zerstört aus. Sie wusch sich ihr verschmiertes Makeup aus dem Gesicht und fühlte sich gleich besser. Zurück im Wohnzimmer nahm sie dankend eine Tasse Tee, diesmal eindeutig Baldrian, und setzte sich. Ginny schlief fast ohnmächtig, die roten Haare flossen um ihr Gesicht und es versetzte Hermine einen Stich im Herzen, sie so zu sehen.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm werden würde," flüsterte sie.

„Ich schon." Sie blickte ihn an. Er schwieg.

Nach einer Weile fügte er an: „Sie hat recht, in gewisser Weise, dass ihr Kampf in Hogwarts sinnlos war und alles schlimmer gemacht hat. Natürlich kam dem Dunklen Lord zu Ohren, dass ich gegen Widerstand zu kämpfen hatte und es war nicht leicht, ihn von einem Besuch abzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn die Carrows ihm berichteten, wie Longbottom und die anderen aufbegehrten, wurde ich bestraft…" sein Blick war seltsam leer und Hermine graute es vor dem Gedanken. „Aber die Aktionen waren gut, weil sie den Widerstand am Leben hielten, also auf der großen Ebene war es gut, war es wichtig. Und Potter meinte, durch den bekannt gewordenen versuchten Diebstahl des Schwertes hätten sie auch entscheidende Informationen für die Jagd nach den Horkruxen bekommen. Mir kam es wunderbar gelegen, weil ich so das perfekte Alibi für das Schwert hatte und ohne es zu wissen den Hinweis mit Bellatrix' Schließfach ausgeben habe. Also eigentlich war wenig sinnlos, was Ginevra getan hat. Aber letztlich ging es darum auch nicht. Als Dumbledore mir sagte, dass wir nach all dem Lilys Kind doch opfern würden, wäre ich auch fast durchgedreht."

Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen und Hermine versuchte all die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Sie haben sie immer selbst gefoltert, damit die Carrows es nicht tun, kann das sein?" Der Gedanke kam ihr plötzlich und sein Gesichtsausdruck war Antwort genug. Hermine schluckte.

„Abgesehen von der Augenfarbe sieht Ginevra aus wie Lily. Mit jedem Jahr sieht sie ihr ähnlicher und wenn sie leidenschaftlich wütend ist, dann am meisten."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Diese Information war intim. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm wirklich bewusst war, was er ihr damit offenbart hatte. Sie selbst kannte Lily nur von wenigen Fotos und da war sie meist um die zwanzig Jahre gewesen und trug die Haare kürzer als Ginny. Aber Snape kannte Lily ja als Kind und Jugendliche. Einmal mehr kam ihr das ganze Drama des Krieges ins Bewusstsein und abermals liefen stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen. Die Sonne schien warm durch die Fenster und es war still bis auf die Vögel im Garten. Diese friedliche Atmosphäre strahlte aus und Hermine spürte wie die Ruhe in ihren Körper kroch, gefolgt von Erschöpfung.

Nach einer Weile ruhigen Schweigens knurrte ihr Magen. Snape stand auf und ging in die Küche. Sie folgte ihm leise und beobachtete ihn, wie er in der Küche begann zu kochen. Im Grunde war es wirklich nicht anders als ob er Brauen würde, nur, dass er es in einer Küche tat. Sehr bald roch es im ganzen Haus ausgesprochen köstlich, was selbst Ginny aus ihrem Tiefschlaf holte. Sie setzte sich völlig desorientiert auf und Hermine ging zu ihr und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm. Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung und als sie sich löste, sah Hermine in ihren Augen, dass sie ihre Freundin zurück hatte.

„Ich zeige dir das Bad, dann kannst du dich frisch machen."

„Wessen Haus ist das?"

Hermine grinste: „Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr, der finstre Tränkemeister wohnt hier."

Mit großen Augen sah sich Ginny um: „No way!", puren Unglauben im Gesicht.

Sie folgte Hermine ins Bad und brachte sich wieder in einen ansehnlichen Zustand. Als sie fertig war, hatte Hermine gedeckt und Snape tischte auf. Ginny war die Gesamtsituation mehr als peinlich, Snape ignorierte die Situation und Hermine versuchte es ihm gleichzutun.

Das Essen verlief schweigend. Ginny half beim Abräumen und deutete Hermine an, dass sie einen Moment mit Snape alleine wollte. Hermine zog sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und versuchte sich auf die Bücher zu konzentrieren und möglichst nicht zu lauschen. Es fiel ihr schwer und sie hörte Fetzen von Entschuldigungen und das Rascheln von Kleidung. Danach kam Ginny ins Wohnzimmer und Snape folgte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben Ihre Gastfreundschaft mehr als genug ausgereizt, Sir. Die Jungs erwarten uns zuhause."

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, bei der Hermine Snape einen glühenden, dankbaren Blick zuwarf, den er mit dem Zucken eines Mundwinkels quittierte, brachte Hermine sie beide wieder nach London.


	9. Harry - Die WG

**9\. Harry: Die WG (August 1999)**

Wenn Harry gedacht hatte, dass er nach Hogwarts weniger gestresst sein würde, weil er nicht mehr zwei Jobs hätte, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Hauptgrund war natürlich, dass er einfach unterschätzt hatte, wie viel Arbeit die Renovierung des Grimmauld Place' sein würde. Kreacher hatte zwar wirklich viel getan, aber nachdem die Todesser das Haus auseinander genommen hatten, war es fast völlig zerstört gewesen. Immerhin war auch das Bild von Sirius Mutter dabei drauf gegangen, so hatte es zumindest etwas Gutes. Harry war mit dem halben Aurorenbüro im letzten Sommer in sein Haus ausgerückt, um es zu sichern und zu besehen. Kreacher war froh, wieder seinen Herrn zu sehen, denn nach der Flucht hatte er es nicht gegen die Todesser sichern können und war untröstlich nach Hogwarts geflohen.

Nun war das Haus wieder bewohnbar und bewohnt. Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Luna waren eingezogen und den Sommer über würde ihnen auch Neville Gesellschaft leisten. Das Haus war riesig, sodass es noch immer fast leer wirkte. Aber es war unfassbar viel Arbeit, selbst für Zauberer. Harry hatte sich im Laufe des letzten Jahres gezwungen gesehen magische Handwerker kommen zu lassen, um Wasserleitungen und derlei richten zu lassen und Müll entsorgen zu lassen – nicht ohne davor Kreacher die Erlaubnis zu geben, sich einiges auszusuchen.

Zwischendurch waren in einer wahrlichen Nacht- und Nebelaktion alle Schutzzauber vom Haus genommen worden, die mittlerweile aufgrund der Verbreitung der Adresse völlig aufgehört hatten richtig zu arbeiten, und das Haus neu geschützt und verborgen. Aber es blieben immer noch diverse Renovierungen, neue Bäder, neue Tapeten, neue Böden – nein, langweilig war ihm wirklich nicht.

Aber Harry war glücklich. Die Abschlüsse waren geschafft, wenn auch nicht glorreich, die Ausbildung würde in Kürze beginnen, irgendwie machte das Renovieren Spaß und die Stimmung im Haus war immer gut. Und Ginny war wie ausgewechselt. Wirklich verstanden hatte er es nicht, aber nachdem Hermine sie vor drei Wochen abends von diesem ominösen „Wandertag" heimgebracht hatte, hatte Ginny fast eine Woche nur geheult und geschlafen. Seit dem war sie umwerfend. Harry fiel kein anderes Wort ein, denn Ginny strahlte eine Freude aus, die sie noch schöner machte und Harry fast den Verstand raubte. Es war ihm dadurch auch erst bewusst geworden, wie verkrampft und niedergeschlagen sie das ganze Jahr über gewesen war. Sie wollte nicht recht mit der Sprache raus rücken und Hermine ließ sich nur zu einem verschwiegenen, wissenden Grinsen herab.

Aber Harry beschwerte sich nicht, er genoss die Zeit, denn sie war begrenzt. Ab September würde sich Ginny den Holyhead Harpies anschließen und sehr viel unterwegs sein. Neville würde zudem zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und Luna ihre Ausbildung bei Olivander beginnen und parallel auch noch in Hogwarts Programm anbieten. Aktuell war Hermine wieder für zwei Wochen in Australien und besuchte ihre Eltern, dabei hatte Draco gerade im Ministerium angefangen, aber Hermine hatte als seine direkte Chefin verfügt, dass er die ersten zwei Wochen in allen Abteilungen hospitieren sollte, um einen Überblick zu bekommen. Harry war wirklich gespannt, wie es laufen würde. Er hatte Draco nach seiner Rückkehr aus Frankreich nur kurz gesprochen. Er schien sich zumindest etwas verändert zu haben, er ließ Harry gegenüber nur sehr milde Sticheleien ab. Der Prozess war nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen, aber die Zeit in Frankreich hatte ihm wohl gut getan. Bis auf weiteres war er zurück in Malfoy Manor und unterstützte seine Mutter, die weiter Hausarrest hatte, aber begonnen hatte, das Unternehmen ihres Mannes zu führen und umzubauen. Viel war durch die Prozesse nicht übrig geblieben, auch weil die entsprechenden Geschäftspartner fehlten, aber Narzissa hatte durch den Hausarrest wenig anderes zu tun und war pragmatisch und entschlossen.

Sie hatte angefangen, zarte Bande zu neuen alten Bekannten zu knüpfen und hatte nach fast zwanzig Jahren wieder ihre Schwester Andromeda kontaktiert und zum Verlust ihrer Tochter und Ehemannes kondoliert. Andromeda hatte sehr viel Größe bewiesen, indem sie darauf eingegangen war. Andromeda war sowieso umwerfend. Sie zog Ted auf, den Harry auch so oft wie möglich zu besuchen versuchte. Er war ein goldiges Kleinkind, das alle paar Minuten eine andere Haarfarbe oder Nase hatte. Harry hatte schon gelernt zu wickeln und war Profi in Kinderspielen, womit besonders Ginny ihn regelmäßig aufzog - nur um ihm jedes Mal klar zu machen, dass sie nicht gedachte, es ihrer Mutter gleich zu tun. Harry küsste sie dann jedes Mal und versprach, ihr eine wilde Jugend zu lassen und dass sie die Kinder ja nur gebären müsse, er könne ja als Hausmann den Rest übernehmen. Das führte dann meist zu viel Gelächter und sehr leidenschaftlichen Nächten.

Ja, Harry war glücklich. Es war fast ein bisschen viel, denn er merkte dann doch manchmal, dass es Ron schwer fiel, dieses Glück zu auszuhalten. Seine Beziehung mit Hermine war nicht ganz so leidenschaftlich gezündet, wie die von Ginny und Harry. Manchmal, unter vier Augen und mit ein paar Butterbier brach es sich Bahn und Harry bekam Informationen, die er so über Hermine dann doch nicht haben wollte. Ron durfte sie küssen und anfassen, aber Hermine schien wenig Interesse an mehr zu haben und Ron wollte definitiv mehr. Er war neunzehn und fand seine Freundin umwerfend toll. Er wollte sie nicht drängen, war aber gleichzeitig kurz davor zu platzen. Harry fand die Vorstellung, Ginny so nahe zu sein, ohne mit ihr zu schlafen irgendwie brutal und konnte sich grob Rons Misere vorstellen, auch wenn es in seinem Kopf immer schwierig war, Hermine unter diesem Gesichtspunkt zu betrachten. Sie war für ihn so sehr Schwester, dass es ihn sehr befremdete.

Er und Ginny hatten nicht lange gewartet. Das war vielleicht nur mäßig klug gewesen, aber sie hatten so lange warten müssen, bis sie endlich zusammen sein konnten, sich so lange aufgehoben, dass sie sich beide einig waren, dass sie diesen Schritt verantworten konnten. Die Suche nach einem Ort dafür war die eigentliche Hürde gewesen, denn beide hatten ja in Gemeinschaftsschlafsälen geschlafen und es hatte sich erst nach Weihnachten ergeben, dass sie noch ein paar Tage zu Bill und Fleur auf Besuch gewesen waren und die beiden ihnen den Rückzugsraum gelassen hatten. Bill hatte zwinkernd den „Große-Bruder-Spruch" gebracht, dass Harry seine kleine Schwester tunlichst anständig behandeln solle, hatte aber schmunzelnd zugegeben, dass man sich um Ginny ja wenig Sorgen machen müsse, da sie sich bekanntlich sehr klar durchsetzen könne.

Hermine war einfach anders. Sie arbeitete immer doppelt so viel wie ihr Umfeld, war schlicht brillant und mit dem Kopf immer woanders. Sie liebte Ron, da war Harry sich sicher. Nur manchmal fragte er sich, ob es für sie wirklich so viel anders war als Bruder und Schwester. Er bekam Bauchschmerzen bei dem Gedanken, denn eine Trennung würde vieles zerbrechen. Und Ron wollte beispielsweise Familie und Hermine hatte neulich völlig verwirrt auf dieses Thema reagiert und ihre Ministeriumsagenda zitiert und dass sie für Kinder überhaupt keinen Platz in ihrem Leben hätte. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war blanker Schock gewesen und Harry hatte nur mitbekommen, dass dem noch eine recht lange Diskussion der beiden gefolgt war.

Ron war durch all das zwischendurch so eifersüchtig, dass er sogar befürchtete, Hermine könnte etwas mit Draco anfangen, dabei war das hanebüchen abstrus. Hoffentlich brachte ihn auch Gabrielle auf neue Gedanken. Wenn alles klappte würde sie es ihrer Schwester nachtun und im kommenden Sommer nach England ziehen. Harry hatte ihr ein Zimmer im Haus angeboten, aber noch war das alles nicht sicher. Aber Gabrielles sonnige Veela-Ausstrahlung würde Ron vielleicht von paranoider Eifersucht gegenüber Hermine abbringen. Aber bis dahin würde es noch dauern. Harry hoffte das Beste..


	10. Severus - Jedem Anfang wohnt ein

**10\. Severus: Jedem Anfang wohnt ein Zauber inne (August 1999)**

Er musste dringend einkaufen. Er hatte fast drei Wochen das Haus nicht verlassen. Er stand mit einer Tasse grünem Tee an der Tür zu seiner Terrasse und sah dem Frühnebel zu, wie er friedlich über die Wiesen strich. Er lauschte dem Bach, der in diesen Morgenstunden deutlich zu hören war und von Lebensfreude sang. Ja, Severus war poetisch gelaunt. Mehr als je zuvor fühlte er sich wie neu geboren.

Seit jenem Tag, an dem Hermine mit Ginevra hier gewesen war, war alles anders. Er hatte sich das so nie vorgestellt, hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass es möglich war, so zu fühlen, dass _er_ fähig war so zu fühlen. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, mit Wut und Hass konfrontiert zu werden, aber Ginevras Zusammenbruch, ihr Schluchzen und ihr Zerbrechen an der Sinnlosigkeit des Krieges, des Leidens, es hatte ihn bis in die Seele erschüttert. Ja, sie erinnerte ihn sehr an Lily, viel zu sehr. Drum hatte er Hermines Bitte auch nachgegeben.

Vielleicht war es wie im Märchen, dachte er lächelnd, dass der böse Fluch gebrochen war, der ihn über zwanzig Jahre gefangen gehalten hatte. Nicht der Krieg, nicht sein Opfer, nicht Potter, nicht das Ende des Dunklen Lord, nein dies war die Erlösung gewesen. Worte, Gesten, nach denen seine Seele gelechzt hatte seit jenem Tag, seit jener Stunde, als Lily ihn verlassen hatte, ohne Erbarmen, ohne Vergebung.

Ginevra hatte sich nach dem Essen bei ihm entschuldigt für ihren Ausfall. Er hatte darauf nichts gesagt, nichts sagen können, hatte nur genickt und ehe er sich hatte wehren können war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen. Einen winzigen Augenblick erlaubte er sich, dies zuzulassen, seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte, das Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Es war nicht Lily, aber das war egal, denn sie hatte ihm vergeben. Ihm war vergeben. Er war frei. Frei von den Fesseln der Vergangenheit. Ja, Lily war ein Teil von ihm, würde es wohl immer bleiben, aber die Schuld war vergeben. Sein Herz ließ sie los.

Er war Hermine dankbar, dass sie danach so auf den Aufbruch gedrängt hatte, denn er war am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen. Kaum waren die Mädchen gegangen, war er in den Sessel gesackt und Tränen hatten ihn verlassen, die viele Jahre in ihm gewartet hatten auf diesen Tag. Erst wenige, leise, dann viele gefolgt von Schluchzen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er geweint hatte, nur, dass er es irgendwann bis ins Bett geschafft hatte und drei Wochen fast nur geschlafen hatte. Er hatte geträumt, von Lily, vom Dunklen Lord und Dumbledore, von Potter, Nagini und jenem schicksalhaften Tag, als Lily ihm die Vergebung verweigert hatte. Aber nie war er schreiend aufgewacht. Die Träume waren anders und sie verließen ihn. Oft schien es ihm als würde er traumlos schlafen. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit lag auf ihm und er schlief, schlief fast wie tot.

Als er heute Morgen aufgewacht war, spürte er, dass er aufstehen würde und dass ein neuer Tag begann. Er fühlte sich leicht, er fühlte frei und lebendig wie nie zuvor. Vielleicht zuletzt mit Lily als Kind, doch Jahrzehnte nicht mehr. Er fühlte Glück und es berauschte ihn. Er hatte Frieden gefunden.

Er beobachtete wie die Augustsonne leise über dem Horizont aufging und den Nebel liebevoll liebkoste. Es würde ein sehr schöner Tag werden. Sein erster Tag. Wie zur Besiegelung dieses neuen Lebens trat er hinaus auf die Terrasse, zog seinen Zauberstab und weißes Licht brach sich Bahn und sein neuer Patronus flog als Rabe hoch in die Luft und kreiste flügelschlagend und strahlend über dem freien Mensch.

 **oOo**

Der Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn abermals lachen. Er sah aus wie ein Vagabund, so lang war sein Bart noch nie gewesen - und würde es auch nicht mehr werden. Eine halbe Stunde später sah Severus auch aus wie der neue Mensch als der er sich fühlte und er inspizierte seine Vorräte. Er würde ins Dorf gehen und einkaufen. Aber der Tag war noch jung und bis der Laden öffnete, würde es dauern. So räumte er sein Haus auf, lüftete, ließ die Sonne herein, sortierte sein Labor und stellte fest, dass er die Zeit zum Weiterarbeiten an seinem Nerventrank verschlafen hatte. Er würde neu beginnen.

Er ging zum Briefkasten und fand einen Brief von Hermine aus Australien. Beigelegt war ein Muggelfoto von ihr und ihren Eltern wie sie strahlend am Meer standen. Hermines Eltern sahen freundlich aus; Hermine kam mehr nach ihrer Mutter, was das Aussehen betraf. Der Brief war typisch für sie; einerseits dankte sie ihm für seine Hilfe mit Ginny und berichtete sie knapp von ihrer Zeit in Australien und dass ihre Eltern wieder nach England ziehen würden, andererseits blieb sie förmlich und erkundigte sich nach seiner Forschung und seinem Wohlbefinden. Er setzte sich nieder und schrieb eine Antwort. Knapp, aber dafür mit Einladung. Er konnte den Brief gleich auf der Post abgeben.

Auf dem Weg ins Dorf fühlte er sich als könne er schweben. Fast hätte er begonnen zu pfeifen, wenn das nicht dann doch zu viel gewesen wäre. Er ging zur Post, kaufte ein, ging in die Wirtschaft zum Mittagessen und verschlang Unmengen an Essen. Er ging zurück und bereitete im Labor alles für den neuen Trank vor, denn die Mondphase war günstig. Er würde das Ergebnis veröffentlichen. Und vielleicht würde er Granger erlauben zu assistieren. Vielleicht.

 **oOo**

Wenige Tage später, es war Sonntag, klingelte es an seiner Tür. Er öffnete und ließ Granger herein. Sie war braungebrannt und strahlte. Sie trug ein weinrotes Sommerkleid, schlicht, mit breiten Trägern, knielang, das ihre gebräunte Haut gut zur Geltung brachte. Sie hatte die Haare mit einem Tuch hochgebunden und trug große Holzohrringe. Sie sah erholt aus und entspannt.

„Sie sehen entspannt aus, Sir. Sie haben keine Augenringe mehr, oder irre ich?"

Auch sie hatte ihn gemustert und war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, zumindest entnahm er das dem weichen Blick in ihren Augen. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihr Urlaubsfoto auf der Anrichte lehnte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ich habe in der Tat viel und gut geschlafen. Die Ursache für meine Schlafstörungen wurde behoben."

„Oh. Verraten Sie mir, was das war?" So taktvoll sie manchmal sein konnte, so neugierig blieb sie auch.

„Sagen wir so, es ist in mir etwas zur Ruhe gekommen. Wie geht es Miss Weasley?"

„Blendend. Sie hat eine Woche nur geweint und geschlafen und ist seitdem wie ausgewechselt und bezaubert ihre ganze Umwelt. Ich bin so glücklich, dass sie aus dieser Verkrampfung heraus ist und bin Ihnen einfach nur dankbar, dass Sie das für sie getan haben."

Sie blickte ihn an mit einer Wärme, die ihn lächeln lies: „Das freut mich. Und ich muss Ihnen danken, abermals."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Das Treffen mit Miss Weasley hat mir einige Dinge bewusst gemacht, die mir davor so nicht klar waren und unter anderem meine Schlafstörungen behoben haben und das erhöht meine Lebensqualität doch ungemein."

Er schmunzelte und sie strahlte. Er machte Tee und sie setzten sich in den Garten.

„Ich habe den Nerventrank neu aufsetzen müssen, kann ihn jetzt aber in wenigen Tagen brauen, weil die Mondphase passt. Es sollte wenig fehlen, um die Formel zu bestimmen. Sie können derlei?"

„Theoretisch, ich habe nie eine bestimmt."

Er sah sie ungläubig an. Die Frage war eigentlich rhetorisch gewesen. Sie schien von seiner Überraschung getroffen, denn sie errötete und begann sich zu rechtfertigen: „Das ist erst Teil des Studiums und bisher habe ich mich auf Verwandlung konzentriert."

Er schnaubte und sagte trocken: „Sie enttäuschen mich, Miss Granger"

Und er grinste und sie errötete noch mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie gemeinsam im Labor. Er diktierte ihr die einzelnen Zutaten für den Trank und gab ihr die Tabellen für die Grundformeln. Er erklärte die grundsätzlichen Möglichkeiten, die bei Verbindungen verschiedener Stoffe bestanden und wie sich das auf die Eigenschaften und die Formeln auswirkte. Sie hing an seinen Lippen und schrieb fasziniert mit. Er nahm sich die Freiheit oder Frechheit, ihr die ersten Schritte der Formelbestimmung als Hausaufgabe zu geben. Sie grinste ob der Herausforderung und erbat sich natürlich zwei seiner Bücher als Lektüre.

 **oOo**

Als sie am folgenden Sonntag vor seiner Tür stand hielt sie ihm aufgeregt und stolz ein Pergament entgegen. Er grinste und prüfte ihr Ergebnis. Der Trank war fast fertig und sie arbeiteten den ganzen Nachmittag gemeinsam. Er braute, sie beobachtete, er erklärte, sie machte Notizen und fragte nach. Er mochte ihre Fragen, denn sie trafen stets den Kern der Sache. War ihm wirklich entgangen, dass sie Talent für Zaubertränke hatte oder hatte die Schülerin damals dieses Talent noch nicht gehabt? Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass es in Hogwarts selten Raum für Schülerfragen gegeben hatte und sie nur durch auswendiggelernte Antworten aufgefallen war.

„Sie hätten in Hogwarts mehr fragen sollen, Miss Granger, statt mich mit auswendiggelernten Antworten zu nerven"

„Als hätte das einen Unterschied gemacht, Sir." Sie grinste angriffslustig.

„Vielleicht nicht für Sie. Ich zumindest hätte mich nicht so viel ärgern müssen, dass Sie Ihre Intelligenz mit Auswendiglernen vergeudet haben, während ich von Ihnen solche Fragen erwartet habe."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie errötete und er sah ihr an, wie sehr sie sich zusammen reißen musste, um ruhig zu bleiben. Er tat, als wäre das kein Kompliment gewesen und widmete sich wieder dem Trank und diktierte ihr die nächsten Anweisungen.

 **oOo**

Als sie am Abend auf der Terrasse saßen und über die aktuelle Politik und Gesellschaft unterhielten, hielt Hermine ihm irgendwann unschuldig einen Tagespropheten entgegen und ihm schwante Unheil. Er blickte auf das Datum und erkannte, dass sie schon ein paar Wochen alt war.

Die Titelseite schmückte ein Bild eines Standbildes und er traute seinen Augen nicht. Er starrte auf das Foto, starrte Granger ins Gesicht, die ihn leicht errötet vorsichtig beobachtete und sich an einem Grinsen versuchte.

Er war sprachlos.

„Wessen. Bescheuerte. Idee. War. Das?"

Er war noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er wütend werden sollte oder einfach nur fassungslos geschockt bleiben sollte.

„Orden. Sie wollten ursprünglich nur Harry, Ron und mich, aber wir haben vehement gegen diese Glorifizierung protestiert. Schon allein, weil die Inschrift „Den Helden der letzten Schlacht" einfach zu viel war. Naja, nach langem Gezeter kam dieser Vorschlag auf und hat die Abstimmung passiert. Es war knapp, aber George hat einfach dafür gesorgt, dass er doppelt abstimmen darf, weil Fred da auch mitzusprechen habe und ihn unterstützen würde. Und naja, irgendwie wollte niemand George widersprechen, wenn er Sie im Standbild haben will." Sie grinste: „Sein Fluchtraining ist übrigens fertig, man kann jetzt auf bewegliche Ziele schießen und das als Fortgeschrittener auch auf einem Besen spielen."

Sie begann schallend zu lachen, offensichtlich bestens über seinen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert.

Severus griff sich an die Nasenwurzel, schloss kurz die Augen: „Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen" und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Unfassbar.

„Der Laden läuft weiterhin super, Angelina Johnson ist mit eingestiegen und der Laden in Hogsmead brummt. Die Winkelgasse ist auch wieder voller Leben. Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil haben zum Beispiel einen Beautysalon eröffnet." Sie grinste gehässig: „Alles von Makeup, Pflege bis Wellness. Es ist absurd, aber läuft wohl ziemlich gut."

Absurd traf es wohl wirklich gut. Als ob die Zaubererwelt einen Beautysalon brauchen würde. Wobei er von den beiden Mädchen wirklich nicht viel anderes erwartet hatte.

„Ich hatte überlegt, den Tagespropheten zu abonnieren, aber wenn da sowas drin steht, ist mir meine Ruhe wichtiger", er schüttelte abermals den Kopf.

 **oOo**

Einige Tage später war es bewölkt und entsprechend waren wenige Menschen am Seeufer unterwegs. Severus, seit jeher mit Sonnenallergie versehen, bevorzugte diese Tage für längere Spaziergänge. Er wollte Bewegung, damit er sich besser konzentrieren konnte. Er würde heute Abend den Trank fertig stellen und die Formel spruchreif machen.

Die Gegend war wirklich schön, er war froh, dass er dieses Haus gefunden hatte. Er umrundete den See und ging im Dorf bei der Post vorbei. Nichtmagische Post war zwar langsam, aber irgendwie fand er den Kommunikationsweg nett. Als er die Post verließ, merkte, er, dass er beobachtet wurde. So etwas spürte er immer und er legte seine Hand auf seinen Zauberstab. Er trug Muggelklamotten, wie meistens, schwarze Hose, schwarzes Longsleeve, sodass sein Zauberstab in seiner Jeans etwas schwierig zu erreichen war. Aber er war sicher, dass er vom Pub aus beobachtet wurde.

Plötzlich löste sich ein Mann aus dem Halbschatten und Severus erstarrte. George Weasley grinste ihm entgegen. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich entspannen sollte oder was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Er hatte George nicht mehr gesehen seit jenem unrühmlichen Unfall und dabei hatte er ihn eigentlich auch nicht gesehen, denn er war ja als Potter getarnt gewesen. Scheinbar war er ihm nicht feindlich gesinnt, zumindest laut Hermines Bericht, aber so ganz sicher war Severus sich nicht und war froh, als er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose gefischt hatte.

Weasley kam auf ihn zu. Langsam. „So ein Zufall, Sie hier, _Severus_." Weasley grinste ihn breit an und Severus überlegte, ob sein Vorname eine Provokation war oder was Weasley im Schilde führte. Er entschloss sich für seine Generalantwort, sagte nichts, blickte arrogant und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wie habe ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck vermisst!", Weasley gefiel sich in der Situation.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, _Mr. Weasley_?", irgendetwas musste er sagen.

„Nana, nicht so förmlich, über diese Zeiten sind wir doch hinweg. Ich hatte seit Längerem das Bedürfnis Sie zu sehen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es mitbekommen haben, aber ich habe ein neues Produkt entwickelt, dass ich Ihnen widmen möchte und das wollte ich Ihnen unbedingt persönlich vorbei bringen."

„Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?" Das beunruhigte ihn doch geringfügig.

„Meine Schwester machte die Tage eine Andeutung als ich ihr das neue _Magic Chase_ gezeigt habe. Ich meinte, ich würde es Ihnen gerne zeigen und sie lachte. Und dann erzählte sie von einem schönen Ort am See Buttermere und dass sie hier mit Hermine gewesen sei. Und irgendwie ist meine Schwester seit diesem ominösen Wandertag so gut gelaunt und tiefenentspannt, dass ich mir dachte, dass ich hier doch einfach mal vorbei apperiere und mich überraschen lasse und siehe da: Überraschung! Hatte mir doch gedacht, dass Sie hinter dem strahlenden Gemüt meiner Schwester stecken müssen, sie war das ganze Jahr über ein laufender Griesgram ihretwegen."

„Aber lassen Sie uns nicht hier in der Gegend rum stehen! Lassen Sie uns ins Gasthaus gehen, ich lade Sie ein!" fuhr Weasley strahlend fort.

Severus traute dem Braten immer noch nicht. Die Wunde, die mal Weasleys Ohr gewesen war, sah sauber und gut verheilt aus, er trug die Haare so, dass sie das fehlende Ohr gut kaschierten, ohne dass er den Eindruck hatte, dass er die Narbe verstecken wollte. Er folgte Weasley in den Gasthof. Dieser bestellte bestens gelaunt Essen und Trinken, Severus war nicht so redselig, was sein Gegenüber jedoch nicht zu stören schien.

„Also, erst einmal das Spiel!"

Er überreichte Severus ein glänzend eingepacktes Bündel, das raschelte. Severus beäugte es skeptisch und begann es mit spitzen Fingern zu öffnen. Der Inhalt war ein einfacher Ball, auf den ersten Blick.

Weasley begann sofort zu erklären: „Kein einfacher Ball, nein, es hat mich recht lange gekostet, bis ich den Dreh raus hatte, Flittwick hatte den entscheidenden Tipp: Es ist ein Gestaltenwandler. Natürlich nicht so gut wie ein Irrwicht oder unsere liebe Tonks oder wie Ted es werden wird, aber wenn man ihn mit dem Zauberstab aktiviert, nimmt er eine von fünf gestalten an und fliegt ähnlich einem Schnatz durch die Gegend. Je nach Schwierigkeitsgrad und Platz kann man den Radius einstellen, in dem er sich bewegt. Und dann kann man versuchen, ihn mit einem Fluch, egal welchem, zu treffen und wenn man trifft, verändert sich die Gestalt und der Ball wird schneller. Für Profis kann man bei maximalem Radius das Ganze auf dem Besen spielen. Der Absatz ist super, teilweise haben ganze Quidditschteams das Produkt zu Übungszwecken bestellt. Ach ja, und wenn man den Ball auf trifft, regnet es goldene Ohren – so viel Spaß musste natürlich sein!"

Severus starrte ihn entgeistert an, Weasley war am Feixen und genoss offensichtlich seinen entgeisterten, aber auch irgendwie pikierten Gesichtsausdruck. Severus war sprachlos. Er konzentrierte sich und versuchte sein Gesicht wieder maskenhaft arrogant aussehen zu lassen, um Weasley nicht noch mehr Steilvorlagen zu geben. Zum Glück wurde das Essen gebracht und die absurde Situation aufgelöst. Severus hatte keinen Hunger, er wollte weg. Aber ihm schien, dass er hier durch musste und Weasley schien seinen Gedanken zu erraten. „Essen Sie, _Severus_!"

Zögernd griff er nach dem Besteck. „Was hat Ihre werte Schwester verraten?"

Weasleys Augen lachten, während er kaute: „Nichts. Also nicht mehr als das, was ich eben sagte. Sie – und auch Hermine – hat nichts von jenem ominösen Tag berichtet. Es war nur klar, dass irgendwas geschehen sein musste, denn Ginny war danach wie ausgewechselt. Selbst Harry weiß von nichts und Hermine grinst nur. Mir war klar, dass es mit Ihnen zu tun haben musste, denn offenkundig ist der Hass meiner lieben Schwester auf Sie plötzlich weg. Die anderen haben das vielleicht nicht so verstanden, aber Ginny und ich hatten in den letzten Monaten einigen Streit wegen meinem Produkt und meinem Umgang mit der Situation. Sie konnte es nicht nachvollziehen und wurde jedes Mal ziemlich laut. Und jetzt hat sie das Spiel selbst gekauft und jagt auf dem Besen durch Mutters Garten. Ich fand das irgendwie eindeutig."

Er grinste und ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Severus Gesicht. Darauf grinste Weasley noch breiter.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Frauen" und begann zu essen. Weasley grinste immer noch und für eine Weile aßen sie schweigend.

„Was treiben Sie eigentlich jetzt, Severus? So ganz ohne Schüler?"

Als Antwort hob Severus nur die Augenbraue. Worauf wollte der Rotschopf hinaus? Sein Blick ließ vermuten, dass da noch ein Braten im Ofen war.

„Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Ach, ich dachte nur, da ich nie so die Leuchte in Zaubertränke war, aber einige meiner Produkte oder Teilprodukte entsprechend hergestellt und vor allem entwickelt werden, hatte ich mir überlegt, dass es doch perfekt wäre, wenn Sie mit Ihrer Kompetenz meinen Wahnsinn unterstützen würden. So würd ich deutlich an Testkunden sparen, müsste selbst nicht mehr so lange Nasenblutgummi an mir testen oder derlei und hätte weniger Reklamation wegen Nebenwirkungen. Würde sich für mich durchaus rechnen, wenn ich einen freischaffenden Zaubertränkemeister zur Hand hätte."

Das Grinsen in Weasleys Gesicht wurde mit jedem Wort breiter und Severus verschluckte sich, als er begriff, was dieser wahnsinnige Rotschopf eben gesagt hatte. Er hustete heftig und Weasley musste ihm auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er wieder atmen konnte, was ihn aber nicht am Dauergrinsen hinderte. Severus starrte ihn entgeistert an, den Versuch, seine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren völlig aufgebend:

„WAS?" Er war schon mal eloquenter gewesen, aber das war Severus gerade egal.

„Sie haben schon verstanden, was ich meine. Ich überlege mir Zauberscherze und wenn etwas davon nicht Zauberkunst sondern Braukunst ist, dann geht der Auftrag an Sie und Sie entwickeln mir das Produkt und ich kaufe es Ihnen ab."

„Sie sind verrückt, ich braue doch keine Scherzartikel!"

Die Grinsekatze vor ihm nahm ihm seinen Protest nicht so recht ab. Aber er würde doch nicht so etwas Lächerliches arbeiten! Ja, er hatte mittelfristig schon daran gedacht als „freier Tränkebrauer" zu arbeiten, aber doch nicht für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze! Niemals! Das war unter seiner Würde. Und überhaupt!

Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte mittlerweile, als ob er die Gedanken in Severs Kopf lesen könnte und als das Essen abgeräumt war stützte er sein Kinn auf seine Hände und schaute Severus einfach nur an.

Es schien ihm ernst zu sein. Es war völlig absurd. Aber es war auch George Weasley. Langsam bekam sich Severus wieder sortiert und er grummelte etwas von „Wenn das jemand erfährt" in seinen imaginären Bart, was Weasley mit einem fast sardonischen Grinsen kommentierte:

„Was haben Sie gesagt, Severus, Sie müssen lauter sprechen, ich höre _auf dem einen Ohr_ nicht so gut!"

Severus starrte ihn entgeistert an, spürte, dass sein Gesicht nicht wusste, ob es erbleichen oder erröten sollte und war abermals sprachlos. Weasley hielt knallhart den Blickkontakt, war aber offensichtlich nicht feindselig, im Gegenteil: Er zog ihn auf.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn. Sie traf ihn mehr als das Spiel, das neben ihm auf der Bank lag, mehr als sein Einsatz für das Standbild. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, brach Severus den Blickkontakt, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, seufzte und raufte sich die Haare. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

Er entspannte sich, versuchte es, versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, seine Professionalität zu finden und sagte so ruhig wie möglich: „An welche Konditionen hatten Sie gedacht?"

Weasley grinste triumphierend und zog ein Pergament aus der Tasche, das sich als fertiger Vertrag entpuppte. Abermals fassungslos fehlten Severus die Worte, was er aber durch Lektüre des Vertrags kaschieren konnte.

Fair, der Vertrag und die Konditionen waren fair. Und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, reichte ihm Weasley schon die Feder zum Unterschreiben.

Severus griff sich an die Nasenwurzel, das war absoluter Irrsinn. Seufzend nahm er die Feder entgegen und unterschrieb.


	11. Kingsley - Prozessende

**11\. Kingsley: Prozessende (August 1999)**

Kingsley schloss die Akte und sank in seinen Sessel. Der letzte Todesserprozess war durch. Deutlich über ein Jahr hatten sie gebraucht um alle zu fangen, vor Gericht zu stellen und angemessen zu verurteilen. Es hatte viel Zeit und Energie gefressen und die Erleichterung durchströmte ihn.

Zwar liefen die Reformen des Ministeriums gut, aber die neue „Freizeit" würde er wirklich gut gebrauchen, um weiter gegen den sich immer deutlicher zeigenden Filz im System anzukommen. Teilweise hatten sich haarsträubende Wege in der Verwaltung entwickelt, selbst Korruption musste er bekämpfen! Ja, er war froh, dass er jetzt eine Baustelle weniger hatte und auch, dass drei seiner wichtigsten Teilzeitkräfte nun verstärkt im Ministerium arbeiten würden. Harry und Ron würden die Ausbildung machen und danach würde er Harry recht bald zum Chef des Aurorenbüros machen und Hermine, ja, Hermine würde auf absehbare Zeit Untersekretärin des Ministers werden. Sie peitschte jetzt schon Gesetze durch den Magistrat und krempelte alle Büros um, in denen sie wirkte. Herrlich. Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Minerva ein Auge auf Hermine hatte und sie als ihre Nachfolge in Hogwarts sah, aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm dieser Arbeitsteufel noch einige Zeit erhalten bleiben würde.

Spannend war es jetzt, wo der junge Malfoy angefangen hatte. Er hatte nur eine Handvoll Berichte über dessen Geschichte, war natürlich beim Prozess dabei gewesen, wusste, dass er den Auftrag gehabt hatte Dumbledore zu töten und von Voldemort missbraucht worden war. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn gerettet hatte, dass die Malfoys sehr kooperiert hatten und das Goldene Trio sich zusammen mit Snape für eine Strafmilderung eingesetzt hatte. Hermine nahm ihn dennoch hart ran und scheuchte ihn durch das Ministerium. Bisher hatte er alles widerstandslos über sich ergehen lassen. Es blieb abzuwarten, wie es sich entwickeln würde.

Aber immerhin war die Sicherheitslage mittlerweile wirklich gut. Vielleicht so gut, dass man ernsthaft daran gehen konnte Snape wieder in die Öffentlichkeit zu holen. Ihn könnte er auch gut im Ministerium unterbringen, auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass er ihm diesen Gefallen tun würde. Aber das allgemeine Feedback auf die Skulptur in der Winkelgasse war mittlerweile positiv. Natürlich hatte es anfangs Protest gegeben, aber das klare Festhalten am Bekenntnis zu Snapes Rolle half. Aber es würde immer noch haarig werden, sollte Snape irgendwann durch die Winkelgasse laufen oder ins Ministerium kommen. Aber irgendwann würde es so weit sein.


	12. Hermine - Der neue Assistent

**12\. Hermine: Der neue Assistent**

Ach sieh an! Hermine grinste beim Durchblättern der aktuellen Ausgabe des _Potion Magazines_. Eigentlich las sie keine Studienunterlagen im Büro, aber das Magazin war ihr monatliches Highlight, die _Transformation Weekly_ war dagegen wirklich langweilig.

Ihrem Assistent war ihre Erheiterung nicht entgangen und er kam um ihren Schreibtisch herum und schaute auf die Seite. Er zog scharf die Luft ein als er offensichtlich den Grund für Hermines Belustigung fand. Snape hatte den Nervenregenerationstrank publiziert.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er veröffentlicht."

„Es ist das erste Mal, wenn ich recht weiß, zumindest war nichts in den bisherigen Ausgaben."

Zu viel Wissen über Snape sollte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen, dabei freute sie sich riesig über diesen Schritt. Auch, weil sie selbst so nah dabei gewesen war, als der Trank gebraut worden war.

Bisher hatte sie mit Draco nicht über Snape gesprochen. Die Malfoys waren offen verwirrt gewesen durch Snapes Verteidigung für sie im Prozess, auch wenn er nichts beschönigte, besonders nicht Lucius Aktionen, aber besonders Dracos Schuldunfähigkeit betonte. Lucius hatte eine der mildesten Askaban-Strafen, Narzissa hatte nur Hausarrest bekommen und Draco war ja fast straffrei davon gekommen. Fast, weil er doch noch offenkundig litt, wenn er mit der nichtmagischen Welt konfrontiert wurde. Und Hermine schonte ihn nicht.

An sich schlug sich Draco wirklich gut. Er hielt sein Mundwerk im Zaum, wirkte oft ein bisschen verloren. Er wohnte wieder im Manor bei seiner Mutter, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Mutter? Sie wird froh sein, dich wieder hier zu haben?", vermutlich war ihm die Frage zu privat, aber es interessierte sie und das wollte sie ihm zeigen.

Er musterte sie einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: „Gut soweit. Sie arrangiert sich und beschäftigt sich, indem sie die Firma wieder aufbaut. Aber sie hat wenig Kontakt. Ist eigentlich bekannt, wo Snape lebt? Sie hat versucht ihm eine Eule zu schicken und sie kam zurück."

„Oh...", sie musterte ihn: „Nein, es ist nicht bekannt und soweit ich weiß wurde bisher die höchste Sicherheitsstufe vergeben. Was will sie von ihm?"

Obwohl sie keine Antwort erwartete, sondern eher ein abschätziges Schnauben, kam eine Antwort: „Ein Gespräch, wenn ich das recht rausgehört habe. Sie hatte ihn ja schwören lassen mich zu beschützen, sie hat ihm wirklich vertraut. Ich glaube, es war für sie verstörend zu erfahren, dass er alles nur gespielt hat, selbst den Schwur. Keine Ahnung. Sein Einsatz im Prozess hat sie dann noch mehr verwirrt. Aber sie redet wenig darüber, ich vermute nur."

„Hm… ja, ist bestimmt ein … schwieriges Thema. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja irgendwann ein Gespräch, ewig wird Snape sich sicher nicht verstecken."

„Naja, bis auf weiteres muss das Gespräch ja offensichtlich im Manor stattfinden, was es etwas unwahrscheinlich macht, denn an diesen Ort wird er wohl kaum kommen."

„Das ist wohl wahr… Wie geht es dir mit all dem?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an, blickte dann weg, ging zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz und sortierte Papiere, während er sagte: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nie wirklich durchgeblickt, habe nur irgendwann verstanden, dass wir verloren hatten, dass ich es dem Dunklen…", er seufzte: „dass ich es V-Voldemort nicht recht machen konnte, dass ich uns nicht retten konnte. Ich habe niemandem mehr vertraut. Daher war ich nicht so getroffen, auch wenn mich die Enthüllung der Ereignisse dann doch nochmal überrascht haben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, die Augen abwesend.

„Die haben uns alle überrascht. Niemand außer Dumbledore hatte wirklich den Durchblick. Wir hatten auch alle nur Bruchstücke, waren alle wie Marionetten in einem Spiel, das wir nicht verstanden haben."

Draco sagte nichts, sah sie nur ernst an. Da war ein gegenseitiges Verständnis, das sie beide nicht benennen konnten.

„Wie weit bist du mit den Plänen, Draco? Morgen Mittag kommt Luna vorbei, damit wir überlegen können, wie die Schulprojekte angegangen werden könnten."

„Steht schon ein Chor auf der Liste?"

Dracos Vorschlag überraschte sie. Die Idee war gut, die Idee war grandios. Sie war selbst keine Sängerin, aber natürlich, Chöre waren ein hervorragendes Mittel zur Teambildung! Draco fuhr fort: „In Beauxbatons haben sie einen, der ist ziemlich gut."

„Die Idee gefällt mir, die kannst du Luna morgen vorschlagen. Genau solche Ideen brauchen wir. Fächerübergreifende Beschäftigungen, die erstmal nichts mit Zauberei zu tun haben, damit sich die Schüler mit sich und ihren Mitschüler auseinander setzen. Am liebsten würde ich Klassenfahrten organisieren, so wie es das in Muggelschulen gibt. Jahrgangsweise ein Wochenende oder eine Woche weg fahren und etwas erleben."

„Wohin gehen dann solche Ausflüge?"

„Unterschiedlich. Mal aufs Land, mal in Städte, das kommt drauf an. Manche Schulen bieten auch Skikurse oder Segeln an."

„Wird das nicht schwierig, wenn wir da rund zwanzig Schüler los schicken?"

„Das Chaos gehört zum Teambildungsprozess", Hermine grinste. Jetzt schnaubte Draco und widmete sich den Unterlagen: „Ich mache die Unterlagen fertig."

 **oOo**

Das Gespräch mit Luna war konstruktiv gewesen. Draco tat sich immer noch schwer mit Lunas Art, auch wenn er ihrem Bericht über die Angebote des letzten Jahres interessiert lauschte. Bisher waren die Hauptposten, dass sie Orte und Begleitung suchen mussten, und gute Zeitpunkte finden mussten, für die Klassenfahrten. Aber das würde erst ab nächstem Schuljahr starten, für dieses Jahr würde Luna noch ihr aktuelles Programm durchführen.

Ansonsten beschäftigte Hermine Draco viel mit Selbstbildung, denn er hatte viel zu lernen. Er hatte natürlich nie Muggelkunde belegt und hatte von nichts eine Ahnung. Hermine ließ ihn Bücher lesen, brachte ihm Zeitschriften und gedachte ihn schrittweise mitzunehmen in die Muggelwelt. Es war für sie selbst schon hilfreich, so einen muggelfremden Zauberer im Team zu haben, weil sie dadurch viele der Unbekanntheiten und Unterschiede zwischen den Welten sah. Es war wohl weniger befremdlich als Muggelgeborene in die Zauberwelt zu kommen als andersrum, zumindest schien es ihr so.

Sie arbeiteten zusammen an den Feinheiten des neuen Stundenplans für Muggelkunde, der Schülertandems vorsah, wobei sich Muggelgeborene und Nichtmuggelgeborene gegenseitig ihre Lebenswelt zeigen sollten. Draco gab durch sein Unverständnis auf der einen Seite und sein Wissen von der Zauberwelt auf der anderen Seite guten Input. Manchmal stolperte Hermine auch über Dinge, die sie nicht kannte; ungeschriebene Gesetze, Verhaltensregeln und Regeln, die Draco ihr erklärte. Das war besonders spannend für Hermine, denn in den _ungeschriebenen_ Bereich der Zauberwelt war sie bisher kaum vorgedrungen.

So war eine der Aufgaben von Draco auch, genau solche Informationen zu sammeln, um für muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen eine Einführung in die Regeln der Zauberwelt zu geben.

Hermine hatte noch große Pläne: Das Schulfach lief soweit, die Tandems sollten irgendwann zu Exkursionen erweitert werden, vielleicht ließ sich das irgendwann mit den geplanten Klassenfahrten kombinieren. Daneben arbeitete Hermine an verschiedenen Broschüren und wollte bald anfangen, Exkursionen in die Muggelwelt für das Ministerium anzubieten.

 **oOo**

Nachdem Draco zwei Monate hart gearbeitet hatte, war es so weit.

„Draco, zieh dich bitte um", sie hielt ihm eine Tüte mit Kleidung entgegen. Er schaute mehr als skeptisch. „Ich hoffe, es passt, wenn nicht, passe ich es noch an. Ich ziehe mich auch passend an."

Sie grinste, er blieb skeptisch, gehorchte aber.

Kurz darauf folgte er ihr, bekleidet mit Jeans, Longsleeve und Jacke zum Besucherausgang des Ministeriums: „Heute steht Exkursion auf dem Programm, Draco – fertig für die Muggelwelt?"

Er war leicht blass um die Nase. Sie grinste und schubste ihn in die Telefonzelle. Als sie diese verließen war das Wetter strahlend, wenn auch frisch. Hermine eröffnete ihm den Plan für heute:

„Wir machen eine Stadttour, mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln. Wir benehmen und wie Touristen."

Draco fühlte sich offenbar unsicher, sah aber ziemlich gut dabei aus. Hermine gratulierte sich zur Kleiderwahl. Draco trug seine silberblonden Haare halblang, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht hingen und seine grauen Augen umspielten. Dazu passend hatte sie ihm eine dunkelblaue Jeans, ein graues Shirt und eine schwarze Jacke verpasst und es stand ihm gut. Und Draco war noch arrogant genug um auf der Straße schnell zu merken, dass er mit seinem Look positive Aufmerksamkeit erhielt, was ihn schnell selbstsicherer werden ließ.

Hermine grinste. Jungs waren doch alle gleich. Sie liefen eine Weile scheinbar ziellos durch die Straßen, Draco war mit dem ganzen Verkehr völlig überfordert, Hermine erklärte ihm die Straßenregeln und steuerte eine Busstation an. Sie zeigte ihm den Busplan und zeigte ihm die Funktionsweise eines Fahrkartenautomaten. Mit zwei Tickets bewaffnet bestiegen sie einen roten Doppeldeckerbus und fuhren eine Runde durch die Stadt. Draco wusste kaum, wohin er blicken sollte, ob raus in die Stadt oder zu den Personen im Bus. Das war sein erster Tag in der _normalen_ Welt. Irgendwie war Hermine gerührt, amüsiert und auch traurig, dass so etwas möglich war.

Sie stiegen an der Themse aus und setzten sich auf ein Mäuerchen. Hermine nahm ihren Geldbeutel und legte Draco Geld in Münzen und Scheinen vor und erklärte ihm den Wert und die Währung. Dann packte sie alles ein, gab ihm den Geldbeutel und schickte ihn zum nächsten Fish n Chips Shop. Sie folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand, aber er meisterte die Aufgabe hervorragend und sie setzten sich zusammen an die Uferpromenade, schauten dem Riesenrad beim Drehen zu und aßen.

„Schmeckt gut, auch wenn es wirklich grenzwertig viel Essig ist."

„Britisches Nationalgericht. Die Menge an Essig variiert je nach Bude, manchmal kann ich es fast nicht essen."

Die Sonne schien und Draco schien sich fast zu amüsieren, wenn auch kein Lächeln sein Gesicht zierte. So langsam begann Hermine seine Gesichtsausdrücke und Blicke zu lesen. Ähnlich wie bei Snape, da war sie mittlerweile auch recht gut geworden.

„Jetzt die Masteraufgabe für den Tagesabschluss: Bring uns zurück zum Ministerium. Hier ist ein Stadtplan und hier die Adresse."

Draco schaute sie mit großen Augen an, nahm den Stadtplan, scheiterte fast am Ausfalten und Hermine brauchte viel Disziplin, um ausdruckslos zu schauen. Draco sah so unbeholfen aus, dass ein Passant stehen blieb und ihn fragte, ob er helfen könne und wo er hin wolle. Hermine nickte und Dracos erste Kommunikation mit einem Muggel begann.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Draco verstanden, wie der Stadtplan funktionierte, hatte die Straße gefunden und der Passant hatte ihn mit einer Handvoll Busnummern zur anderen Straßenseite verwiesen. Draco bedankte sich höflich – Manieren hatte er ja schließlich, wenn er sie denn zuließ – und Hermine applaudierte ihm leise als der Passant gegangen war und sah ihn stolz an. Draco blickte leicht verlegen zur Seite und sie folgte ihm zur Bushaltestelle. Er wusste jetzt die Station, zu der sie wollten und es dauerte, bis er alle Buspläne durch war, um seinen Bus zu finden, aber es gelang. Er streckte Hermine auffordernd die Hand entgegen und sie gab ihm grinsend das Portmonee. Er kaufte die Tickets und sie stiegen kurz darauf in den Bus. Er zählte Stationen und war ganz aufgeregt. Zurück an der alten Telefonzelle lobte Hermine ihren Assistenten, der sichtlich zufrieden mit sich war.

 **oOo**

Solche Ausflüge machten sie alle paar Wochen, manchmal schickte sie auch Kollegen mit ihm raus und gab Arbeitsaufträge mit. Die anderen Mitarbeiter in der Abteilung waren ja alle mit zumindest einem Muggel als Elternteil soweit fitt in der Muggelwelt, sodass sie Draco unterstützen konnten.

Draco machte sich gut. Hermine hatte nicht vergessen, was er über seine Mutter gesagt hatte und erzählte es Snape bei einem ihrer Besuche. Er nahm es zur Kenntnis und sie sah in seinem Gesicht, dass sie das Thema nicht weiter ansprechen sollte. Nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er von George gefunden worden war, war sie unsicher gewesen, ob er noch mehr solcher Gespräche führen wollte.

Sie sah den Tränkemeister wieder seltener, hatte im Ministerium viel zu tun und studierte parallel. Aktuell konzentrierte sie sich auf Verwandlung und hatte regen Eulenkontakt zu Minerva, die ihr Aufgaben und passende Lektüre gab. Daneben hatte Hermine angefangen Chemie zu lernen, denn ihre Eltern hatten kommentiert, dass die Trankformeln denen aus ihrem Chemieunterricht ähnelten und Tränke sich sowieso verdächtig nach Chemie anhören würde. So saß Hermine abends in ihrem Zimmer und arbeitete sich durch Chemiebücher. Sie wollte erst einen gewissen Durchblick haben, bevor sie Snape fragen wollte, ob er mit ihr ein paar mehr Tränke brauen würde oder sie ihm öfter zusehen durfte.

Hermine war zufrieden, sie war ausgelastet. Ihre Eltern planten ihren Rückzug nach England, diesmal würden sie wohl in einen der Vororte Londons ziehen. Hermine gefiel der Gedanke, ihre Eltern wieder in ihrer Nähe zu haben. Die gemeinsame Zeit tat ihr gut. Sie war insgesamt gerne in der Muggelwelt. Oft fuhr sie abends mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zum Grimnauld's Place. Die anderen konnten es nicht recht verstehen, vor allem Ron fand keinen rechten Zugang zur Muggelwelt, schien es immer als Abwertung gegen sich zu verstehen, dass er ihr nicht reichen würde. Wirklich verstand sie sein Problem nicht. Ginny meinte, sie solle sich keinen Kopf machen und sie versuchte den Rat zu beherzigen.

Ron und Harry waren viel unterwegs. Es passte ganz gut, dass Ginny durch ihre Arbeit so viel unterwegs war, so hatte Harry Zeit für Ron, der sich neben Hermines Arbeitspensum oft vernachlässigt vorkam. Hermine war das recht, denn sie sah so wenig Sinn an Abendgestaltungen à la Ron, die meist viel mit Reden über Sport und viel Kuscheln zu tun hatten. Kuscheln war ok, das war nicht das Problem, aber sie merkte natürlich, dass Ron mehr wollte und sie war sehr zögerlich, ihm mehr zu geben. Er versuchte, sie nicht zu drängen, aber so recht klappte es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit ihm darüber reden sollte und als sie es schafften sich auszusprechen, war es ein schwieriges Gespräch.

Hermine erbat sich Zeit. Er wollte sie ihr geben. Sie gingen langsam vor, Hermine versuchte sich an die Intimität zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht waren sie zu lange befreundet gewesen, aber sie empfand für Ron schon anders als für Harry. Sie verstand es nicht recht. Mit Viktor war es ähnlich gewesen. Aber wirklich verstanden hatte sie das ganze Männer-Thema einfach nie.


	13. Harry - Gabrielle

**13\. Harry: Gabrielle (Sommer 2000)**

Wieder war Sommer. Es war verrückt wie schnell die Zeit verging. Ginny war schon ein Jahr bei den Harpies, sie lebten seit einem Jahr alle im Grimmauld Place und dieser war mittlerweile wirklich ziemlich gemütlich, renoviert und ein beliebter Ort für Besuch. Der Krieg war zwei Jahre vorbei, alles lief ruhige Bahnen. Eigentlich. Denn Hermine würde ausziehen und das war doch ein ziemlicher Stressfaktor.

Ihr Argument war stichhaltig: Seit ihre Eltern in London lebten konnten diese sie nicht besuchen, weil der Grimmauld Place so geschützt war, dass Muggel ihn nicht aufsuchen konnten und das ließ sich nicht ändern. Und Hermine war so auf die nichtmagische Welt fokussiert, dass es auch eigentlich nicht verwunderte, dass sie dort eine Wohnung wollte und diese auch wirklich nichtmagisch beziehen bzw. einrichten wollte. Sie hoffte auch, dass Krumbein, der seit Jahr und Tag im Fuchsbau lebte, dann wieder zu ihr ziehen würde, nachdem er sich standhaft geweigert hatte, in den Grimnaud's Place zu ziehen.

Ron war nervös. Die Beziehung war weiterhin nicht wirklich gut und der Auszug ließ seinen besten Freund regelmäßig panisch werden. Ginny nahm die Situation ähnlich pessimistisch wahr und hatte angefangen, ihre Mutter mental auf eine Trennung vorzubereiten. Es würde sehr anstrengend werden - für alle.

Harry seufzte. Er war froh, wenn der Umzug vorüber war. Die Wohnung war bereits gefunden und Rons einziger Kommentar war gewesen, sich über den fehlenden Kamin aufzuregen. Hermines Antwort war entsprechend scharf, von wegen moderne Wohnung, Heizung und genug Wege sie zu erreichen. Harry war es leid und hoffte, dass eine räumliche Trennung erstens etwas Stress aus der Beziehung nehmen würde oder zumindest zweitens die Trennung erleichtern würde. Denn wenn die beiden getrennt in seinem Haus wohnen würden, dann wäre die Katastrophe vorprogrammiert.

Er vermisste Ginny. Seine Freundin war im Team sehr eingespannt, denn sie war mittlerweile als Schwangerschaftsvertretung für eine der Haupttreiber engagiert. Dazu kamen die internationalen Spiele und die Liga und natürlich hatte Ginny auch noch Freunde und Familie, sodass er einfach viel zu wenig von seiner Freundin hatte.

Und dann hatten sie auch noch gestritten. Ginny hatte erfahren, dass er mit Cho Kaffee trinken gewesen war. Puh, war sie laut geworden, dabei war wirklich nichts passiert. Er hatte es übertrieben und unhöflich gefunden, Cho die Einladung abzuschlagen, also war er mit ihr gegangen. Er hatte demonstrativ von Ginny erzählt und schon kapiert, dass Cho die Lage abklopfte. Er fand, dass er die Situation sehr professionell gemeistert hatte und war pikiert, dass es dafür so einen Aufschrei seiner Freundin gegeben hatte. Dabei lag ihm nichts ferner. Am liebsten würde er Ginny in diesem Jahr noch heiraten und endlich Kinder mit ihr bekommen, aber weder seine geliebte Freundin noch die äußeren Umstände ließen das zu. Solange Ron und Hermine ihren Schwelbrand von einer Beziehung fortführten, konnten er und Ginny nicht ihr Glück so zelebrieren wie sie das gerne würden. Das würde zu viel zu viel Drama führen.

Ron war zwischendurch so verzweifelt, dass er paranoid eifersüchtig würde. Vor wenigen Tagen war er sogar wieder auf Draco eifersüchtig geworden, weil Hermine mit ihm in London unterwegs gewesen war und sie danach mit strahlenden Augen berichtet hatte, dass Draco von einem Modelunternehmen angesprochen worden war. Es war immer noch Draco Malfoy, aber Ron war dennoch ausgerastet und es war sehr unschön laut geworden. Manchmal ertappte sich Harry dabei, wie er sehnsüchtig auf die Trennung hoffte.

Immerhin einen Lichtblick gab es: Gabrielle würde nun endlich bei ihnen einziehen und im Ministerium einen Job in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit beginnen. Und für den Einzug hatten sie Draco eingeladen. Ron würde sich beruhigen – hoffentlich – und sie könnten Draco ein bisschen mehr integrieren. Er schien sich wirklich gut zu machen. Der Krieg schien ihn gebrochen zu haben und zugleich schien er in Beauxbatons eine neue Perspektive für sich gefunden zu haben.

 **oOo**

Es war spät. Es dämmerte noch etwas, aber war schon fast dunkel. Ron knipste die Lichter auf dem Platz aus als Hermine mit Draco um die Ecke kam. Sie hatte angeboten ihn zu bringen. Gleich würde Fleur mit ihrer Schwester kommen und sie würden Gabrielle willkommen heißen und bei der ersten Runde Einräumen helfen, denn zwar konnten Hexen ihre Besitztümer handlich transportieren, aber aufbauen und einrichten musste man ja immer noch.

Gabrielle würde in Hermines Zimmer ziehen, es passte alles sehr gut. Wie erhofft, hatte die räumliche Trennung von Ron und Hermine erst einmal für Entspannung gesorgt und Ron benahm sich Draco gegenüber zivilisiert. Zumindest soweit Harry das durch das Fenster sagen konnte.

Mit einem Plopp erschienen Fleur und Gabrielle auf dem Platz und es gab ein großes Hallo. Harry öffnete die Haustür und Ron und Hermine kamen herein. Draco und Gabrielle begrüßten sich draußen, beäugt von Fleur, die säuselte:

„Guten Abend Draco, schön, dich wieder zu sehen. So nett von dir, Gabrielle hier zu begrüßen und beim Umzug zu helfen. Wirklich sehr nett!"

Draco zeigte Manieren, wie nur er es konnte und gab Fleur einen Handkuss, was diese entzückte.

Alle drei betraten den Grimnaud's Place, Ron entließ das Licht und erntete dafür zumindest einen kleinen Blick von Fleur. Draco stand etwas verloren in der Eingangshalle und sah sich neugierig um. Harry begrüßte ihn und alle versammelten sich in der Lounge, wie das Wohnzimmer mittlerweile hieß. Harry entging nicht der beeindruckte, leicht sehnsüchtige Blick durch sein Wohnzimmer, den Draco möglichst zu verbergen versuchte. Sie hatten lange überlegt, wie sie den Raum einrichten wollten, um ihn auch irgendwie altersgemäß erscheinen zu lassen. Draco schien besonders den Spieletisch zu bewundern, der wahlweise für Billard, Tischkicker und diverse magische Tischspiele diente. Im Manor würden ihm schlicht die Mitspieler fehlen, selbst wenn er so einen Tisch haben sollte.

Gabrielle fühlte sich scheinbar wohl, Kreacher brachte Getränke und Gebäck und Fleur widmete sich interessiert Draco, mit dem sie damals zu Schulzeiten kein Wort gewechselt hatte, der aber als guter Freund ihrer Schwester nun ihr Interesse geweckt hatte. Fleur war umwerfen, schwanger mit dem zweiten Kind und jeden Tag schöner. Aber Gabrielle stand ihr wenig nach und der Raum wirkte viel heller und freundlicher als er es ohne die beiden Frauen je vermochte.

„Ach, ich bin so froh, dass meine Schwester nun endlich auch in England ist. Sie wird sich im Ministerium sicher wohl fühlen. Du arbeitest dort auch, hat sie erzählt?"

Draco grinste. „Ja, ich arbeite in der Abteilung für den Kontakt zur Nichtmagischen Welt, meine Chefin sitzt dort drüben" und er grinste zu Hermine, die ihm die Zunge raus streckte, was Ron finster blicken ließ und Draco zum Glück nicht bemerkte. Harry schnappte sich Gabrielle und zeigte ihr ihr neues Zimmer. Sie hatte ein Bad mit Ginny zusammen, deren Zimmer auch auf dem Flur lag. Harry hatte Sirius altes Zimmer übernommen, Ron war in dem von Regulus. Neville hatte sein Zimmer im alten Salon, neben dem von Luna. Das Haus hatte noch so viele Zimmer, dass noch problemlos fünf Menschen einziehen könnten, es war noch ein ganzer Flügel unbewohnt. Gabrielle war begeistert und wollte gleich anfangen das Zimmer einzurichten. Sie hatte sich die Zaubersprüche zusammengesucht und mit einem großen Schwenken ihres Zauberstabes waren die Wände in zartem hellblau. Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, Harry beobachtete sie fasziniert. Wenige Augenblicke später war der Fußboden aus hellem Parket, die Decke weiß, der Kronleuchter verspielter und die Vorhänge weiß.

„Ich habe Möbel dabei, ich denke, sie passen gut." Sie strahlte und Harry tat es auch. Wenn eine Veelaenkelin so strahlte, konnte ein Mann nicht anders. Sie holten die anderen, die ganz begeistert waren von dem Raum. Draco und Hermine bauten das Bett auf, Fleur den Schrank und Ron und Harry kümmerten sich um Regale und den Schreibtisch. Neville sorgte sich um die beiden mitgebrachten Pflanzen und Luna sorgte für die sicher notwendige Abwehr von unsichtbaren Kreaturen, die nur für sie existierten.

Wenige Minuten später standen die Möbel und Fleur packte Kisten, Körbe und Taschen aus der magischen Umhängetasche, in der sie Gabrielles Umzug transportierte. Hermine widmete sich den Büchern, Fleur und Gabrielle dem Kleiderschrank und die Jungs versuchten sich an Bettzeug, Teppich und verschiedenem Kleinkram. Es war ein ziemlich buntes Treiben. Hermines Umzug war deutlich weniger lustig gewesen. Auch, weil sie ihn mit deutlich weniger Magie gemacht hatten.

Bald waren sie fertig und saßen lachen und ausgelassen in der Lounge. Draco schien in Gabrielles Nähe ein wenig aufzutauen, die beiden schienen sich wirklich zu verstehen und Harry sah, wie Fleur jede dieser kleinen Gesten und Blicke beobachtete und schmunzelnd analysierte. Vermutlich plante sie schon die Hochzeit.

 **oOo**

Gabrielle lebte sich schnell ein und Draco war jetzt fast wöchentlich zu Besuch. Es war immer noch etwas ungewohnt und befremdlich, aber Gabrielle überstrahlte einfach alles mit ihrer Ausstrahlung. Sie war auch oft im Manor zu Gast und Narzissa schien sich ihrem Charme auch nicht erwehren zu können, zumindest deutete Draco das an.

Als es Samstagabend einmal alle, selbst Ginny, zum Abendessen geschafft hatten, schwärmte Gabrielle vom Manor und dem traumhaften Park: „Ihr müsst unbedingt auch mal dort hin, oder Draco, das wäre doch schön?!" Draco hatte ihr offensichtlich nichts von der bewegten Vergangenheit seines Heimes erzählt und wurde entsprechend blass um die Nase.

„Ich weiß nicht Gabrielle, ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Ginny, wie läuft die Saison?"

Harry musste fast lachen ob dieses nervösen Versuchs das Thema zu wechseln. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, schaute Draco in die Augen:

„Da musst du durch" und zu Gabrielle gewandt: „Das Anwesen ist wirklich schön, auch wenn ich bei unserem letzten Besuch es nicht recht würdigen konnte." Er grinste sarkastisch, Hermine schnaubte und Ron sagte dankenswerter Weise nichts: „Wir vier" er nickte zu Luna „waren während des Krieges dort kurz gefangen gehalten worden, Bellatrix Lestrange hat Hermine dort … verhört, während wir mit einigen anderen im Verließ eingesperrt waren. Dobby, ein befreundeter Hauself hat uns befreit und wurde dabei von Bellatrix ermordet. Ich habe ihn in der Nähe von Fleurs und Bills Haus begraben."

Der Gedanke an Dobby machte ihn traurig und Gabrielle schaute mit großen Augen und betreten in die Runde. Draco fühlte sich sichtbar unwohl. Harry fuhr fort: „Es sind keine schönen Erinnerungen, wirklich nicht, daher … sind wir nicht so arg versessen darauf, Malfoy Manor nochmal zu betreten."

Gabrielle suchte Dracos Blick, dem dieser auszuweichen versuchte, bis sie seine Hand nahm und ihn zwang, sie anzusehen: „Draco, sag mir so etwas! Du weißt, ich bohre nicht nach und dränge dich nicht, aber so manche Details wären ganz hilfreich."

Draco errötete. Die beiden waren wirklich süß zusammen, Harry konnte es nicht anders beschreiben.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Dass V-Voldemort unser Haus als Quartier genommen hatte, dass meine Tante dort Hermine vor meinen Augen … verhört hat, wie es kaum einer außer ihr konnte, und dass sich in diesem Haus Szenen abgespielt haben, die es für meine Mutter und mich jeden Tag zur Qual machen, den wir dort leben müssen?"

Dieser Satz traf Harry. Er hatte nie überlegt, wie es Narzissa und Draco in dem Haus ergehen würde. Dass es die Bewohner täglich erinnern würde an die Taten, Qualen und Verluste, das war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Er sah in Hermines Augen, dass auch sie diesen Satz schockierend fand.

Sie fing sich wieder: „Aber Gabrielle hat erst einmal recht, das Anwesen ist schön. Und vielleicht könnten wir wirklich zu Besuch kommen, alten Dämonen entgegen treten. Ich habe jetzt noch manchmal Alpträume von der Folter, vielleicht hilft es mir ja. Aber natürlich nur, wenn es deiner Mutter recht ist, Draco?"

Sie sprach in diesem weichen Tonfall, den Hermine dann gebrauchte, wenn sie tröstete und Draco und sie wechselten einen intensiven Blick, der wiederum Ron auffiel, der sich aber nochmal zum Nichtssagen durchrang.

„Ich werde meine Mutter fragen, natürlich."

 **oOo**

Der September brachte einen strahlenden Spätsommer und der Besuch im Manor stand kurz bevor. Harry war nicht ganz wohl dabei, aber wenn Hermine das durchziehen wollte, dann würde er natürlich ebenfalls dorthin gehen. Ginny hatte sich extra frei genommen, denn sie war noch nie im Manor gewesen und war neugierig. Neville war schon wieder in Hogwarts und Luna hatte nicht frei bekommen.

Sie trafen sich vor dem Tor und Draco holte sie ab. Das Anwesen war riesig, Harry wurde das erst jetzt bewusst. Sie waren auf dem Land, irgendwo in der Grafschaft York. Der Park zeigte die ersten Herbstzeichen, was ihm eine gewisse Natürlichkeit gab, die angelegten Parks oft abging. Harry konnte mehrere Brunnen sehen, einige Rosenbeete und in der Mitte das große Manor, leicht erhoben auf einer Anhöhe.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl wieder hier zu sein. Mrs Malfoy begrüßte sie steif. Sie sah nicht mehr so gebrochen aus, wie beim Prozess, aber sie war weit von ihrem früheren Selbst entfernt. Es war für fast alle eine seltsam unentspannte Situation, nur Gabrielle war fröhlich und begrüßte Mrs Malfoy herzlich, was die Situation merklich entspannte.

Sie tranken Tee im kleinen Salon, bewusst den großen Salon meidend. Ginny war offen begeistert von dem Anwesen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht so viel mit diesem Stil anfangen konnte, aber es passte einfach jedes Detail. Harry entspannte sich nur langsam, Mrs Malfoy schien auch nicht ganz überzeugt von der Situation. Hermine war es, die das Eis brach und sich Einlass in den Salon erbat und mit Mrs Malfoy den Raum verließ. Mit etwas Abstand folgten die anderen. Harry stand im Eingang und sah, wie Hermine unter dem berüchtigten Kronleuchter stand, die Augen geschlossen, die Hand an der Kehle. Dann öffnete sie die Augen, begann sich zu drehen und ein Grinsen, das ein Lachen wurde, brach sich Bahn.

„Ja, es war gut, her zu kommen, mir selbst zu zeigen, dass ich lebe und keine Angst habe."

Harry lächelte, ja, sie hatten gewonnen und keine Erinnerungen sollten sie gefangen halten. Er drehte sich zu Draco:

„Ich würde gerne nochmal ins Verließ"

Draco nickte und sie gingen in den Keller. Der Raum war kleiner als ihn Harry ihn in Erinnerungen gehabt hatte und im Licht von ihren Zauberstäben verlor er seine Dunkelheit. Ja, es war gut gewesen, her zu kommen.

Der Rest des Nachmittages war dann auch entspannter, Mrs Malfoy zeigte ihnen noch weitere Teile des Schlosses und Draco führte sie draußen über das Anwesen, zu dem auch ein kleiner See und ein Wald gehörten. Und als sie sich am Abend verabschiedeten sahen die Augen von Mrs Malfoy auch nicht mehr so leer aus, fand Harry, und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das.


	14. Severus - Beziehungsprobleme

**14\. Severus: Beziehungsprobleme (Herbst 2000)**

Ein lauter Knall und er war hellwach. Sein Instinkt ließ ihn alles sofort mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen. Er hörte Schritte von draußen, leise, nur eine Person, barfuß. Er griff seinen Zauberstab und rannte hinunter, so leise wie möglich. Was war passiert? Wie war er entdeckt worden? Noch bevor er die Haustür erreicht hatte hörte er schon ein Hämmern dagegen: „Sesam öffne dich! Verdammt, geändert!" Das war Hermine und sie klang panisch. Er öffnete die Tür und ein Haarwuschel sauste an ihm vorbei, schlug die Tür zu und sank zitternd dahinter auf den Boden.

Es war circa zwei Uhr früh, sie hatte nur einen Schlafanzug an, Hose und ein knappes Top, war zerzaust, barfuß und panisch. Er starrte sie einfach nur an, selbst barfuß, nur mit Schlafanzughose angetan und ebenfalls wirrem, offenem Haar. Aber er hatte keine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, denn abermals war ein Knall zu hören und Schritte, noch ein Knall und weitere Schritte. Bevor er das zitternde Bündel vor sich fragen konnte, hörte er eine Stimme – scheinbar Potter: „Ron, was soll das?!"

Weasley war wohl ebenfalls da: „Sie ist hier irgendwo! Ich weiß es, ich habe sie getrackt, sie ist hier hin apperriert, ich weiß es, wo ist sie und wo sind wir?"

„Ron, du hast Hermine getrackt? Spinnst du? Und was ist passiert, dass sie nachts hier her appariert? Du hast nur einen Schlafanzug an, was geht hier vor?"

„Wir haben gestritten, wie dauernd, ich wollte sie anfassen, sie ist ausgetickt und panisch geworden. Und dann hat sie geschrien, dass ich weg gehen soll und ich habe mich geweigert und dann ist sie abgehauen. Ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind, aber vermutlich ist hier irgendwo ein Versteck, wo sie sich mit ihrem Lover trifft."

„WAS?" Der Frage von Potter konnte sich Severus aus vollem Herzen anschließen.

Weasley redete wirr: „Ich hab sie getrackt, ich hatte schon länger den Verdacht, dass sie jemanden trifft. Du weißt schon, weil sie mich nicht ran lässt und dann immer wieder zum _studieren_ weg geht und dann seltsamerweise nicht mehr gefunden werden kann. Sie hat sicher nen anderen! Aber warum kann ich sie hier nicht finden?!"

Weasley war wirklich der Abschuss. Das Bündel vor ihm raufte sich die Haare, fertig mit den Nerven, zitternd. Severus war sprachlos ob der Dummheit, die er da hören musste.

„Ron, das ist Irrsinn", versuchte Potter seinen Freund zu beruhigen: „Hermine würde dich nie betrügen, sie hat vielleicht einen Studienort, der unauffindbar ist, weil sie nicht gestört werden möchte. Du weißt, wie wichtig ihr ihre Forschung ist."

„Nein, das ist es nicht, da ist ein anderer, ICH WEIß ES!"

„Ron!" Potter versuchte sich nochmal im Beruhigen: „Vielleicht hast du Hermine Angst gemacht und so wie du gerade drauf bist, würde ich es ihr nicht verübeln. Du bist gerade völlig durch. Komm, wir gehen nach Hause, dann kann Hermine morgen zu sich in die Wohnung und ihr trefft euch die Tage in Ruhe. Das hat so keinen Sinn!"

„Wie hast du mich gefunden, Harry?"

„Ron, ich besuche den gleichen Aurorenkurs wie du und wir sind im gleichen Team, schon vergessen? Ich finde dich immer, du mich auch."

„Aber wo ist Hermine, sie muss hier irgendwo sein!"

Und er begann Beschwörungen zu murmeln, die vermutlich aus besagtem Aurorenkurs stammten und Verstecke aufzeigen sollten, aber nicht gegen einen Fideliuszauber ankamen.

„Ron, vergiss es, Hermine wird sich schon so verstecken, dass du sie nicht findest, wir reden von Hermine, die weiß, wie man sich versteckt!"

„Aber wenn sie jetzt bei ihm ist?"

„Ron, Hermine hat keinen anderen! Komm wieder zu Verstand und jetzt komm mit nach Hause!"

Und er hörte Schritte und einen Knall und wusste, dass Potter seinen verwirrten Freund mit nach London gezogen hatte.

Er war fassungslos. Dass Weasley bescheuert war, wusste er schon lange, dass er so abdrehen konnte, war ihm dann aber doch neu. Er blickte auf das aufgelöste Häufchen Elend vor seiner Tür. Was machte er jetzt mit ihr?

„Miss Granger, stehen Sie auf." Keine Reaktion. „Miss Granger?!" Sie hörte ihn, sie war nicht ohnmächtig oder so, nur völlig von der Rolle. Und im Schlafanzug mit dreckigen Füßen und zerzaust.

„Hermine?"

Ah, eine Reaktion. Frauen. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Sie sah ihn an, aber ihre Augen waren nicht fokussiert und sie weinte stumm. Er seufzte. Es half alles nichts. Er ging in die Knie, hob sie hoch und brachte sie zur Couch. Langsam kam sie zu sich und ihre Augen fokussierten und glitten über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Er wich dem Blick in sein Schlafzimmer aus und kehrte zurück mit einem Longsleeve an und einem Haargummi in der Hand, mit der er seine offenen Haare zurück band. Hermine sah immer noch ziemlich durch aus und er ging in die Küche. Er machte eine heiße Schokolade und kippte sicherheitshalber einen guten Schuss Rum hinein, das wirkte eigentlich bei allen Frauen mit Beziehungsproblemen, das wusste sogar er.

Dass sie immer noch mit dieser Dumpfbacke zusammen war! Was war jetzt geschehen, dass sie so panisch war und Weasley so durchdrehte? _Sie lässt ihn nicht ran_ , das schien schon mal Teil des Problems zu sein. Aber wieso musste Hermine fliehen? Wollte er ihr zu nahe treten, gegen ihren Willen?

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und reichte Hermine die Tasse. Sie nahm sie dankbar an und als sie gekostet hatte, hörte sie auch schlagartig auf zu weinen und lächelte schwach:

„Sie wissen, was ich brauche."

Severus schnaubte. Die Wirkung von Schokolade auf Frauen war selbst ihm bekannt. Hermine leerte die Tasse gierig und wurde merklich ruhiger:

„Bekomme ich bitte noch eine?" Er grinste und machte ihr noch eine Tasse und sich auch. Zurück im Wohnzimmer hielt er es aber doch für angemessen, die Situation anzusprechen:

„Also, Hermine", irgendwie war es ihm mittlerweile ziemlich egal, ob sie sich siezten und die Situation war auch so abstrus genug: „was treibt dich nachts in mein bescheidenes Heim?"

Hermine seufzte: „Ich hab Panik bekommen, Ron wollte nicht aufhören, mich nicht los lassen. Er ist aggressiv geworden und ich bin abgehauen. Mir war nicht klar, dass er mich trackt, das darf er nicht, dieser Mistkerl! Und dieses Haus war das erste, das mir einfiel, weil er mich ja sicher nicht hier finden kann. Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Chaos mache und S..dich geweckt habe."

„Er wollte dich vergewaltigen?" Er formulierte die Frage hart und deutlich.

„Nein! Bestimmt nicht… ich meine, ich hoffe es zumindest. Ach, es ist so ein Mist! Seit zwei Jahren will er mit mir schlafen und ich will nicht. Ich hab es nicht recht verstanden, ich liebe ihn ja und will auch bei ihm sein aber dieser ganze Mist mit Sex, das wollte ich einfach nicht. Er hat gequengelt und ich hab versucht ihm entgegen zu kommen. Jetzt vor einer Woche hab ich den Druck nicht mehr ausgehalten und hab ihn gewähren lassen…"

Ihr Blick war leer und ihm schwante Übles. Nicht, dass er derlei Informationen haben wollte.

„Es war grauenhaft, es tat weh, es war widerlich. Aber er war so glücklich und ich hab es nicht über's Herz gebracht es ihm zu sagen. Ich hab versucht mich etwas zu distanzieren, mir wird ganz anders in seiner Nähe. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es jetzt besser werden würde, aber er will einfach noch mehr. Und heute habe ich bei ihm übernachtet und er kam wieder an und wollte mit mir schlafen, ich bin so durchgedreht, ich hatte so Angst, ich wollte nicht…"

Sie begann wieder zu weinen und Severus holte Taschentücher. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, sein _Basiswissen Frau_ war ziemlich dürftig, zumal beim Thema Vergewaltigung und sexuelle Nötigung. Er wusste, dass einige seiner Todesserkollegen Frauen nicht nur mit Flüchen gefoltert hatten. Er selbst hatte sich bei so etwas stets raus gehalten. Er fand es widerlich und erbärmlich als Mann so triebhaft zu sein. Und er hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, Frauen derart zu demütigen.

Hermine nahm die Taschentücher dankend an:

„War in der heißen Schokolade Alkohol?"

„Ja, Rum. Dachte, das könnte helfen."

„Oh ja, ich merke gerade wie es zu wirken beginnt. Bekomme ich noch etwas?"

Belustigt ging er in die Küche und brachte ihr die Flasche und war noch belustigter, als sie sich selbst ziemlich großzügig einschenkte. Aber sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Er lehnte dankend ab, als sie ihm auch noch Rum einschenken wollte, das Zeug war stark und so arg viel Kater-Trank hatte er nicht vorrätig.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe ihn doch! Er hat es sicher nicht so gemeint. Aber ich kann einfach nicht mit ihm reden. Er versteht es einfach nicht!"

Severus schnaubte, Frauen waren wirklich masochistisch veranlagt!

„Ron versteht einfach nicht, dass ich nicht Ginny bin. Sie und Harry sind kaum aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, wie seine Mutter zu werden. Wir hatten richtig Streit als ich sagte, dass ich keine Kinder haben will. Er versteht nicht, dass mir meine Arbeit so wichtig ist, mein Studium, meine Forschung. Für ihn sollen Frauen zu Hause bleiben, ihn bekochen und Kinder bekommen. Das kann er doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten?!"

Severus sah, dass ihre Wangen sich langsam röteten, der Rum schien seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Das hinderte Hermine aber nicht daran, kräftig weiter zu trinken. Er stellte sich auf eine lange Nacht ein.

„Meine Mutter war fast immer arbeiten und sie ist promoviert. Nichts gegen Molly, wirklich nicht, aber so bin ich nicht. So will ich nicht sein!"

Severus erinnerte sich an die Frau auf dem Urlaubsfoto. Ja, es war ein gänzlich anderer Typ als Molly und er konnte sich Hermine auch wirklich nicht als Vollzeitmutter vorstellen. Er musste schmunzeln.

„Was schmunzeln..st du?"

„Nichts, habe mir nur gerade dich als Vollzeitmutter von drei oder mehr Bälgern vorzustellen versucht. Klappt nur mäßig." Er nippte schmunzelnd an seinem Tee.

„Eben! Und ich will mich nicht immer für meine Arbeit rechtfertigen müssen, ich will mich nicht für meine Intelligenz und mein Talent rechtfertigen müssen. Wo wäre denn das ach so Goldene Trio ohne meine Intelligenz?!" fragte sie wohl eher rhetorisch.

Severus sparte sich die Antwort, irgendwie genoss er das Spektakel. Hermine war in Rage, die Wangen jetzt ganz rot, ihr Brustkorb bebte und er konnte sehen, dass ihre Nippel sich versteiften. Sie trug keinen BH, da es ja nur ein Schlafanzug war und Severus Blick wanderte ihre Brust entlang. Die Form war schön, die Größe auch.

Er musste sich zusammen reißen. So viel zum Thema triebhaft.

Hermine hatte von seinem Blick nichts mitbekommen, sie polterte weiter:

„Ich habe im ersten Jahr das Rätsel mit den Giften gelöst, Harry war völlig aufgeschmissen!"

Severus grinste.

„Im zweiten Jahr habe ich rausgefunden, dass das Monster ein Basilisk ist, dass er in den Rohren unterwegs war und dass der Blick tötet. Im dritten Jahr habe ich natürlich rausgefunden, dass Remus ein Wehrwolf ist, beim Turnier habe ich Kimmkorn enttarnt, ich habe die DA aufgebaut, die Kommunikation ermöglicht und die Sicherheit und ich hatte sogar rausgefunden, wer der Halbblutprinz ist!" Sie grinste triumphierend und grimmig.

„So? Wie bist du mir auf die Schliche gekommen?" Das wollte er jetzt aber doch genauer wissen.

„Weil ich, wie so oft mit den Jungs gestritten habe, dass es nicht unbedingt ein Mann sein müsse. Mir war klar, dass _Prinz_ kein richtiger Titel war. Harry war wie besessen von dem Buch, selbst Ginny konnte keinen Verstand in ihn reden. Einem fremden Buch zu vertrauen, in dem Anweisungen standen, die offensichtlich nicht alle so harmlos waren – als hätten wir nach Riddles Tagebuch nicht unsere Lektion gelernt, nein! Ich wollte wissen, wer das sein konnte und habe nachgeforscht, bin alle Auszeichnungen von Hogwarts durch für besondere Leistungen und habe _Eileen Prinz_ ' Auszeichnung für die außerordentlichen Leistungen in Zaubertränke gefunden. Mein Timing war mies, wie schon bei diesem blöden Basilisken", sie trank trotzig noch einen großen Schluck Rum: „Ich habe es an dem Abend entdeckt als …" Sie brach ab, unsicher.

„Als ich Dumbledore getötet hatte", vervollständigte er den Satz. Es wäre übertrieben zu behaupten, dass er seinen Frieden mit dieser Nacht geschlossen hätte, aber er konnte dazu stehen.

„Ja… naja, ich hatte in den Unterlagen eine Anzeige gefunden, dass Eileen Prinz einen Tobias Snape geheiratet hatte und der Rest war dann ja klar." Sie versank in Schweigen.

„So so, und ich war in meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn so vermessen zu glauben, dass das niemand rausfinden könne."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich. Der Rum schien nun seine ermüdende Wirkung zu entfalten, immerhin hatte Hermine mittlerweile fast eine ganze Tasse voll intus. So trinkfest hatte er sie nicht eingeschätzt. Wie so oft hatte er sie zu brav eingeschätzt.

„Such a mess.."

Sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst: „Ich liebe ihn doch, schon so lange. Aber wenn er mir körperlich zu nahe kommt ertrage ich es nicht, mir wird schlecht. Was soll ich denn tun?"

Sie sah ihn flehend an, aber er war nicht so leichtsinnig darauf zu antworten. Natürlich wusste er die Antwort: das Wiesel zur Schnecke machen und verlassen. Aber der vernünftige Teil in Hermine wusste das mit Sicherheit. Nur hatte der vernünftige Teil von Hermine bei diesem Thema offensichtlich nichts zu melden.

 **oOo**

Hermine schlief auf der Couch. Er hatte zwar theoretisch ein Gästezimmer, aber das war bisher eher eine Gerümpelkammer, vielleicht sollte er diesen nächtlichen Besuch zum Anlass nehmen, das Zimmer her zu richten. Nicht, dass er mehr derartigen Besuch erwartete, die Kammer stand schon länger auf seiner Agenda.

Es war Mittwoch, Hermine würde im Ministerium erwartet werden, aber daran war nicht zu denken. Sie schlief wie ein Stein und Severus hoffte, dass sie bald erwachen und eine Nachricht zu Kingsley schicken konnte.

Er stromerte leise durch sein Haus, kochte Kaffee, legte dem schlafenden Haarknäul eine Phiole mit Kater-Trank auf den Couchtisch, richtete das Frühstück, duschte und zog sich an. Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, war sie aufgewacht und hatte dankend den Trank geschluckt. Sie sah ihn dennoch leicht desorientiert an:

„Habe ich mich daneben benommen? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich alle Erinnerungen beinander habe."

Er sagte mit ausdrucksloser Miene: „Du wolltest nackt auf dem Tisch tanze, ich habe es uns erspart. Ansonsten warst du brav."

Sie wertete das als Witz, was Severus als Anzeichen für erwachenden Verstand deutete und als sie sich weiter aufrichtete, huschten seine Augen wieder in ihr Dekolletee, denn ihr einer Träger war über die Schulter gerutscht. Sie hatte schöne Haut. Sie merkte diesmal seinen Blick und richtete ihr Top. „Kann ich mich waschen?"

„Oben im Bad liegen Handtücher und ich habe eines meiner kleineren Shirts und Socken raus gelegt, falls du was über ziehen willst."

Er drehte sich in die Küche, um ihr die Antwort zu ersparen und sich selbst besser im Griff zu haben.

Als sie nach einer Weile wieder nach unten kam, musste er schmunzeln. Sie sah süß aus in seinem schwarzen Shirt. Und er konnte immer noch ihre Brustform durch den Stoff sehen, schalt er sich und begann das Frühstück.

„Ich habe eben einen Patronus zu Kingsley geschickt und mich für heute krank gemeldet."

„Gut. Hoffen wir, dass Potter Weasley im Zaum und aus deiner Wohnung fern hält."

Er sah, dass ihr bei dem Gedanken mulmig wurde. Er schloss die Augen, er wusste, dass sie seit ein paar Monaten in einer eigenen Wohnung lebte, mit wenig Magie, sodass sie Muggel empfangen konnte.

„Hoffentlich ist in der Wohnung alles ok. Ich habe zwar Schallschutzzauber um die Wohnung gezogen – unter anderem für solche unkonzentrierten, lauten, Apparationen, aber wer weiß… wenn Ron mich gestern noch dort gesucht hat… nicht, dass jemand die Polizei geholt hat…"

Sie seufzte.

Er atmete tief durch: „Soll ich mit kommen?" Wenn Weasley in der Wohnung sein sollte, würde er ihn einfach verhexen und mit einem Obliviate belegen. Er war über zwei Jahre nicht weg von hier gewesen, aber irgendwann musste er ja eh wieder in die Zivilisation und vielleicht war ein Ausflug ins Muggellondon kein schlechter Plan für den Beginn.

Und er würde Hermines Wohnung sehen, fiel ihm auf. Nicht, dass er neugierig wäre, aber er würde sich gegen diese Information auch nicht wehren. Sie besuchte ihn circa einmal im Monat, schrieb ihm mindestens wöchentlich. Er wusste mittlerweile sehr intime Details von ihr – und von Weasley. Und von Potter und Ginevra… Ihm schauderte. Das wollte er doch alles nicht wissen!

Er sah sie an und sie strahlte ihn schüchtern und dankbar an.

 **oOo**

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie direkt in Hermines Wohnung. Normalerweise würde man nicht so direkt apparieren, aber unter den gegebenen Umständen war es das Beste. Hermine hatte ihn mitgenommen, auch wenn er die Adresse an sich wusste. Sicher ist sicher und so konnte er den Zauberstab bereithalten, falls sie erwartet wurden.

Aber die Wohnung war leer. Abgesehen von Krumbein, der von seinem Schlafplatz aufstand und sich streckte. Severus sah sich um: Die Wohnung war hell und freundlich, sie standen im Wohnzimmer, das hellen Holzfußboden und weiße Wände hatte. Die Wände waren voller Bücherregale, dazwischen Pflanzen. Ein kleines grünes Sofa, ein Couchtisch und ein großes Kissen oder ein Sack, er war sich nicht sicher, schien ein Sitzmöbel. Dazu ein beiger Teppich. An der Wand stand ein Esstisch und daneben ging die Tür zur Küche. Dorthin folgte er Hermine und war verwirrt von den Gerätschaften. Es waren Elektrogeräte, so viel konnte er erkennen. Sie kochte Teewasser in einem davon und er sah sich weiter unauffällig um. Vom Wohnzimmer kam man in einen kleinen Flur mit Wohnungstür und Garderobe und den Türen zum Bad und dem Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war offen und er sah einen Schreibtisch voller Bücher, einen Schrank, eine Kommode und ein Bett. Alles schlicht, das meiste aus Holz, viel Grün, viele Bücher. Nicht ganz ungemütlich.

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa, nahm den Tee entgegen und beäugte das ominöse Sitzmöbel neben ihm. Derweil wurde er von Hermines Kater kritisch beäugt und scheinbar für annehmbar befunden. Hermine verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kam angezogen zurück. Sie hatte ein kleines Ding in der Hand, das er nicht erkennen konnte. Sie hielt es sich ans Ohr, scheinbar eine Art Telefon, aber ohne Schnur und viel kleiner als die letzten, die er gesehen hatte. So recht konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren, denn der rote Kater hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich zu machen, was bei Severus auf wenig Gegenliebe stieß.

„Meine Mutter hat auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen und eine Nachricht geschickt, Ron scheint sie aufgesucht zu haben und nach mir gefragt zu haben. Jetzt machen sie sich Sorgen."

Sie ließ sich auf den Sack fallen, der sich als variables Sitzkissen zu erkennen gab und begann auf dem Telefon herum zu tippen. Er beobachtete sie.

Als sie fertig war sah sie seinen Blick und grinste:

„Das ist ein Handy, ein mobiles Telefon, damit kann man mich überall anrufen und mir Kurznachrichten schreiben. Sehr praktisch. In der Winkelgasse oder so funktioniert es nicht, da ist der Störfunk für die Technik zu groß, aber beispielsweise bei dir im Haus funktioniert es, das habe ich schon gemerkt."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn, nahm das rote Vieh auf ihren Schoß, und zeigte Severus das Gerät:

„Es ist ziemlich praktisch, es ist schneller als jede Eule, funktioniert in der normalen Welt so gut wie überall und kostet nicht viel. Die Technik entwickelt sich hier ziemlich rasant, ich bekomme es durch meine Eltern mit, es ist faszinierend."

Er besah sich das Gerät; es war handlich. Es würde die Kommunikation mit ihr beschleunigen, gerade in Notfällen nicht ganz unpraktisch. Wobei er auf absehbare Zeit sich wieder an das Eulennetz hängen würde. Er musste langsam aber sicher zurück in die Zivilisation.

Da fiel ihm noch was ein. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und fragte: „Soll ich dich enttracken?"

„Sowas geht? Ja!"

„Natürlich geht das, oder meinst du Todesser mit Verstand würden sich so leicht fangen lassen? Auroren mögen sich für schlau halten, wir waren dann doch meistens schlauer!" Er grinste lakonisch und Hermine lachte ob seines Galgenhumors.

 **oOo**

Er war bald danach aufgebrochen. Er lief noch etwas durch die Gegend. Das Wetter war schon frisch, eben Oktober. Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl nach zwei Jahren Einsamkeit durch London zu stromern. Hier in der nichtmagischen Welt war er anonym, niemand interessierte sich für ihn. War er bereit?


	15. Minerva - die Rückkehr

**15\. Minerva: Die Rückkehr (Dez. 2000)**

Harry hatte den Orden zu einer Sitzung in den Grimnaud's Place berufen. Es war Dezember und eigentlich war an der Schule gerade genug zu tun, aber die Einladung war nachdrücklich.

Sie war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, über vier Jahre seit der Orden das ehemalige Hauptquartier fluchtartig verlassen musste. Sie fragte sich, was Harry wohl zu verkünden hatte. Intuitiv tippte sie auf Severus, denn Kingsley hatte angedeutet, dass er demnächst wieder ans Eulennetz gehen würde.

Minerva war nervös. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wie sie auf Severus reagieren würde, sollte sie ihn wieder sehen. Ihre letzte Begegnung war in seiner Flucht aus Hogwarts geendet. Hatten sie ihn vertrieben oder hatte er den Kampf umgehen wollen, um niemandem zu schaden? Sie war sich nicht sicher, auch nachdem sie den letzten Kampf hunderte Male in ihrem Kopf durchgegangen war.

Sie wurde von Kingsley in der Eingangshalle begrüßt und folgte ihm in die Lounge, in der ein großer Tisch stand, an dem schon einige der Ordensmitglieder saßen. Während sie die Anwesenden begrüßte sah sie sich um und nahm die Veränderung im Raum wahr. Man merkte, dass hier eine Gruppe junger Menschen wohnte und man merkte, dass das Haus renoviert worden war. Es wirkte sehr gemütlich, ganz anders als früher.

Sie nahm ein von Kreacher gereichtes Getränk und setzte sich zu Molly Weasley.

„Molly, weißt du etwas über den Anlass?"

„Nein. Aber es scheint niemand recht zu wissen und alle, die wohl etwas wissen, scheinen gut gelaunt."

Als einige Minuten später alle versammelt waren, eröffneten Kingsley die Sitzung:

„Es freut mich, dass ihr alle der Einladung gefolgt seid. Der Anlass ist neben einem allgemeinen Austausch, dass alle Beteiligten der Meinung sind, dass es nun an der Zeit sei, dass wir unser hm… _verstecktes Mitglied_ wieder aus dem Verborgenen ans Licht lassen. Harry und ich haben Severus zu dieser Sitzung eingeladen. Es soll der erste Schritt sein, Severus wieder in die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen. Also zumindest ihm zu ermöglichen, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, wenn er es möchte."

Minerva rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl und sie war nicht die einzige, die die Nachricht nervös machte. Molly neben ihr konnte sich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten, viele tuschelten, Neville wurde etwas blass und wurde von Hermine beruhigt, die auffallend entspannt und gut gelaunt war.

„Wann kommt er?" fragte Arthur und die Unruhe schwoll an.

„Er ist schon im Haus, er ist vorhin angekommen. Er hat sich erbeten, das Treffen erst zu beobachten."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ron.

„Er hat meinen Umhang." sagte Harry ganz locker, wodurch eine ziemliche Unruhe im Raum entstand und Minerva ertappte sich, den Gedanken, einen unsichtbaren Severus im Raum zu haben, mäßig entspannend zu finden. Den Gesichtern der Anderen zu urteilen, war sie mit dem Unwohlsein nicht alleine.

Als sich die Unruhe etwas gelegt hatte, zog Severus den Umhang ab und stand neben Harry. Die Sitzung explodierte förmlich, als ein Stimmengewirr losbrach.

Neben einfachen Aufschreien, gab es mehrere – aus Minervas Sicht völlig unangebrachte – Ausrufe zu Severus' langen Haaren. Sie hatte zugegebenermaßen mit viel gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er so aussehen würde. Er sah völlig anders aus und doch war es eindeutig Severus Snape. Ja, die Haare veränderten den Gesamteindruck. Er trug immer noch schwarz, wirkte aber irgendwie weniger schmächtig als früher und auch irgendwie verwirrend jung. Er musste jetzt um die 40 sein, sah aber aus als wäre er Anfang 30, das verwirrte sie. Und sie war nicht die einzige, der es auffiel.

Sie hörte, wie Ginny sich zu ihrer Mutter beugte und flüsterte:

„Er sieht ja noch besser aus als letztes Jahr."

Eine Aussage, die in ihrem Umfeld Irritation hervorrief. Molly schaute sie mit großen Augen an:

„Was soll das heißen, Ginny?"

„Dass er letztes Jahr zwar schon die langen Haare hatte, aber noch nicht so jung aussah. Ich glaub, er hat weniger Augenringe."

Sie grinste ihre Mutter an, wohl wissend, dass das nicht die Antwort auf die Frage war. Molly und Minerva starrten sie an und dann wieder Severus.

George war aufgestanden und hatte Severus mit Handschlag begrüßt, was diesen zu einem grimmigen Grinsen zwang. Nacheinander standen die Mitglieder auf und gingen zu Severus. Neville musste einiges an Mut aufbringen, wurde von Hermine entschlossen zu seinem früheren Nemesis geschubst und dieser reichte ihm, mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns, die Hand. Als Molly an der Reihe war, baute sie sich vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn böse an:

„Wenn du noch einmal eines meiner Kinder anfasst, dann wirst du enden wie Bellatrix, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Er hielt den Blickkontakt, den Gesichtsausdruck ausdruckslos, und nickte knapp. Die Stimmung im Raum war schlagartig angespannt und Minerva hielt die Luft an. Dann schaltete Molly schlagartig um und tätschelte Severus Wange:

„Gut siehst du aus, Severus, auch wenn diese Haare… aber bei euch jungen Leuten ist das anscheinend Mode…"

Minerva konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, Molly war einfach zu viel Mutter. Severus sah nun trotz seiner ausdruckslosen Maske einen Moment peinlich berührt aus und Minerva erbarmte sich seiner und schob Molly sachte von ihm weg und stand nun selbst vor ihrem ehemaligen Schüler, Kollegen, Chef, Feind. Sie blickten sich stumm an. Ja, er schien erholt und als ob er irgendwie Frieden hätte. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Synchron zuckte in beiden Gesichtern ein Mundwinkel und sie reichten sich die Hand, das Schmunzeln wurde deutlicher und Minerva ging zu ihrem Platz zurück. Nein, so hatte sie sich die erste Begegnung nicht vorgestellt.

Severus nahm neben Harry Platz und musste sich den Fragen der Ordensmitglieder über sein Befinden, sein Verbleib seit seinem Abtauchen, seiner aktuellen Beschäftigung – sah sie da einen flüchtigen Blickwechsel mit George Weasley? – und seinen Plänen für die Rückkehr stellen. Er antwortete ruhig und knapp, gab wenig Preis, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war.

In den kommenden Tagen würde er mit Kingsley ins Ministerium gehen, was sicher für viel Getratsche sorgen würde. Harry schlug vor, dass Severus einen Artikel im Klitterer veröffentlichen sollte, um die Wogen zu glätten. George, verrückt wie immer, schlug vor, dass Severus nicht einfach etwas schreiben solle, sondern man Leserfragen sammeln und er diese quasi als Interview beantworten solle. Der Vorschlag war … typisch George und wurde, trotz Severus' skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck begeistert aufgenommen. Hermine meldete sich freiwillig um die Anfragen zu sortieren und George wollte sich den Spaß auch nicht entgehen lassen. Severus fügte sich seinem Schicksal. So brav kannte Minerva diesen Slytherin nicht, es verwirrte sie.

Es folgte noch eine Runde, in der alle sich über ihre aktuellen Baustellen und Lageeinschätzungen austauschten. Insgesamt war die Stimmung gut, sowohl im Raum als auch im Ministerium. Sie berichtete von Hogwarts, den Planungen von Klassenfahrten, um die Schüler häuserübergreifend besser in Kontakt zu bringen und dem aktuellen Stand des Kollegiums.

Kurz vor Ende der Versammlung war es dann Bill, der etwas aussprach, dass wohl in den Köpfen so einiger herum schwirrte: „Severus, auch wenn es vielleicht skeptisch klingt, aber ich würde doch gerne deinen Patronus sehen."

Augenblicklich herrschte wieder Stille. Es war deutlich spürbar, dass er mit der Frage einen Nerv getroffen hatte, auch wenn eigentlich erstaunlich wenig Misstrauen herrschte. Minerva blickte von Bill zu Severus. Severus blieb ruhig, Kingsley wollte schon intervenieren, aber Severus unterbrach ihn leise:

„Das könnte ich, aber es wäre nicht mehr der, den du sehen möchtest. Er hat sich letzten Sommer geändert."

Er hielt den Blickkontakt mit Bill, sich der verwunderten Blicke aller Anwesenden wohl bewusst.

Minerva wusste wohl, dass sich der Patronus im Laufe des Lebens ändern konnte, aber im Falle von Severus war es natürlich speziell, da sein Patronus quasi der Beweis seiner Loyalität gewesen war. Andererseits, soweit musste sie als Frau natürlich denken, bedeutete das, dass Severus von der Vergangenheit gelöst hatte und das war ja schon begrüßenswert.

Sie hatte eine Idee:

„Wir könnten uns alle wieder einmal unsere Patroni zeigen. Schließlich ist es im Zweifelsfall unser bestes Kommunikationsmittel und da wäre es schon sinnvoll, wenn wir wüssten, wer welchen hat, auch weil wir ja mittlerweile einige Mitglieder in der Runde haben, die im Krieg noch nicht in dieser Runde waren."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel schwoll an und sie ließ ihre Katze, die schon immer eine Katze gewesen war, durch die Luft schweben. Nacheinander taten es ihr die anderen Mitglieder nach. Als Severus an der Reihe war flog ein Rabe aus seinem Zauberstab und Minerva sah einige beglückte Gesichter; Hermine strahlte Severus offen an und dieser erwiderte den Blick unauffällig, aber mit einem eindeutigen Zwinkern. Harry sah irgendwie gerührt aus und beruhigt. Er schien den Gedanken bezüglich Severus Vergangenheitsbewältigung ebenfalls gehabt zu haben.

Die Sitzung endete in einem allgemeinen Getratsche über Patronusformen und wurde endgültig beendet als Fleur und Andromeda mit ihren Kindern vorbei kamen. Fleur war hoch schwanger und die kleine Victoire konnte schon laufen und jagte durch den Raum zu ihrer Großmutter. Harry ging völlig auf, als er Ted hochhob und ihn Severus vorstellte, der mit Kindern weiterhin so gar nicht konnte, sich aber Mühe gab höflich zu sein.

Minerva lehnte sich zurück und besah sich das bunte Treiben. Würde sie diese Kinder eines Tages noch selbst in Hogwarts begrüßen?


	16. Hermine - Trennung

**16\. Hermine: Trennung (Februar 2001)**

Sie tippte wirr in ihr Handy, schickte die SMS ab und bezahlte an der Supermarktkasse. Sie war völlig durch. Die Kassiererin sah sie erst verwirrt und dann mit Blick auf ihren Einkauf mitleidig verstehend an. Hermine verließ den Laden, bog in eine verlassene Gasse und apperierte direkt vor das Gartentor von Severus. Sie klingelte an der Tür obwohl sie das Passwort wusste, sie hatte sich ja nur wenige Minuten zuvor außerplanmäßig angekündigt.

Als die Tür aufging, nahm sie zwar noch halb wahr, dass Severus einen _blaugrauen_ Pullover trug, aber sie war zu fertig mit der Welt, als dass sie sich darauf konzentrieren könnte. Ohne etwas zu sagen schlang sie ihre Arme um Severus Brust, in der einen Hand noch den Becher Eiscreme, und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover.

Er verstand wohl genug um jetzt nicht zu zappeln, auch wenn er sich - wahrscheinlich wegen des ungewohnten Körperkontakts - anspannte, aber ihr war es egal. Sie fühlte sich so elend und brauchte ihn jetzt.

Natürlich hätte sie auch zu ihren Eltern fahren können. Aber Severus war einerseits genauso up to date wie ihre Mutter und er hatte ein Haus, in dem sie sicher war vor Besuch.

Sie atmete tief ein. Severus roch gut, das war ihr bisher noch nicht aufgefallen. Nach Wald, nach Labor und leicht nach Rosmarin. Der Duft beruhigte sie und sie löste sich von ihm und schaute ihn an. Ihr Kopf war leer, genauso wie ihr Herz und alles. Ihre Augen brannten noch von den Tränen und dem verschmierten Make-up - sie sah sicherlich verboten aus. Er musterte sie, schaute auf den 500g-Becher Schokoladeneis in ihrer Hand, sah ihr in die Augen und fragte nur trocken:

„Er oder du?"

Sie konnte kaum sprechen, Tränen liefen ihr wieder über die Wangen und sie würgte ein: „Ich", hervor.

Severus sah sie an, nahm dann ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte: „Gutes Mädchen."

Nein, so hatte sie seine Reaktion nicht erwartet. Dass er ihre Trennung von Ron begrüßen würde, war ihr klar gewesen, er hatte es in den letzten Monaten mehrfach angedeutet, dass er diese Beziehung für nicht gut befand, aber dass er so _zärtlich_ sein würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Er brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch, nahm ihr das Eis ab um es zu öffnen, ließ einen großen Löffel aus der Küche kommen und lehnte sich zurück, einen Arm auf der Lehne, sodass sich Hermine, als sie sich zurück lehnte, an ihn schmiegen konnte, was sie auch tat. Sie begann das Eis zu mampfen. Die Situation war irgendwie skurril, so nah waren sie sich noch nie gewesen und Hermine war ihm dankbar dafür.

Sie fühlte sich elend. Sie wusste, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte, aber das machte es nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie Ron nicht lieben würde. Er war seit über zehn Jahren ihr bester Freund und sie waren seit drei Jahren zusammen. Aber es ging einfach nicht mehr. Die letzten Monate waren die Hölle gewesen. Sie hatten es nicht geschafft ihr erstes (und einziges) Mal aufzuarbeiten. Hermine hatte jetzt noch Alpträume davon und wurde schier wahnsinnig, wenn Ron ihr zu nahe kam.

Heute Abend hatten sie wieder gestritten. Wie so oft. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgegeben. Es war als sei etwas in ihr zerbrochen. Wobei, zerbrochen war sie schon seit Wochen - oder waren es Monate? - aber aufgegeben hatte sie heute. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es tat nur weh und es würde nicht anders werden. Vermutlich war es diese Erkenntnis, die das Ende gebracht hatte.

Es war so furchtbar gewesen, diesen Satz zu sagen und zu sehen, wie er vor ihr zusammen brach und in ihren Augen sah, dass er sie verloren hatte und es zu spät war. Sie hatte den Grimnaud's Place verlassen, war erst in ihre Wohnung gegangen, hatte ihre Tasche gepackt, Krummbeins Futter aufgefüllt, das Eis gekauft und war zu Severus gegangen. Zum Glück war Freitag und sie musste sich bis Montag keine Gedanken um Arbeit oder Menschenkontakt machen.

Sie löffelte ihr double choc caramell, weinte und schmiegte sich an den schweigenden Mann neben sich. Nach einer Weile schlüpfte sie aus den Schuhen und zog die Beine auf die Couch. Sie hatte fast ein Drittel des 500g-Bechers gegessen und ihr war schlecht. Aber das war ok. Sie stellte das Eis auf den Tisch und schnappte sich die Decke und vergrub sich darin. Severus blieb stumm, erlaubte ihr, sich an seine Brust zu schmiegen. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und ließ sie zur Ruhe kommen.

 **oOo**

Als sie wieder aufwachte war sie desorientiert. Aber da Severus neben ihr lag, war alles gut. Sie lag in einem Bett in einem fremden Raum, vermutlich Severus Schlafzimmer. Sie lag unter der Bettdecke und war an Severus geschmiegt, der neben ihr, aber nicht unter der Decke, lag. Er war nur mit einer Tagesdecke zugedeckt, voll bekleidet (so wie sie auch), saß so halb gegen das Bettende gelehnt und war offensichtlich über einem Buch eingeschlafen, das auf seiner Brust ruhte. Neben ihm brannte eine kleine Lampe. Draußen war es noch dunkel.

Anscheinend war sie auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück und damit die Traurigkeit. Sie schmiegte sich wieder an Severus.

Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen? Sie war froh, dass sie nicht mehr in der WG wohnte. Aber es würde auch so furchtbar werden, denn alle Freunde waren gemeinsame Freunde. Außer Severus, mit dem hatten die anderen keinen Kontakt und wussten auch nicht, dass sie ihn so oft besuchte. Offiziell war sie lernen, studieren, in Bibliotheken. Stimmte ja auch irgendwie. Ginny ahnte vermutlich etwas, war aber durch ihren Job so eingespannt, dass sie wenig mitbekam.

Und jetzt hatte sie ihren Bruder verlassen, sein Herz gebrochen. Ihr eigenes war längst unter dem Druck zerbrochen. Wie würde Harry reagieren? Wie die anderen Weasleys? Der Fuchsbau war viele Jahre wie eine zweite Familie gewesen. Der Gedanke all das zu verlieren hatte sie lange von der Trennung abgehalten. Es tat so weh und sie fühlte sich so einsam.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen und sie begann zu schluchzen und krallte sich in die Decke auf Severus Brust. Der wachte auf, legte das Buch zur Seite und strich ihr beruhigend über die Haare bis sie sich beruhigte. Irgendwann schlief sie wieder ein.

 **oOo**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf. Severus schlief noch und sie beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Er würde sicher Rückenschmerzen bekommen von dieser Schlafposition. Er war süß wenn er schlief. Er wirkte so friedlich und entspannt. Seine langen Haare hatten sich zum Teil aus dem Zopf gelöst und umspielten sein Gesicht. Ihr gefielen die langen Haare, sie machten sein Gesicht weicher und ließen ihn jünger wirken. Es war noch kein graues Haar dabei, fiel ihr nebenbei auf, seine Haare waren pechschwarz wie die von Harry.

So leise wie möglich krabbelte sie aus dem Bett, holte im Wohnzimmer ihre Tasche und ging ins Bad. Sie wusch sich, zog sich um und als sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, wachte Severus gerade auf. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, ich habe dich heute Nacht genug vom Schlafen abgehalten."

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend, aber die Nacht tat gut. Danke dir."

Er lächelte kurz, aber dafür richtig. Sonst grinste oder schmunzelte er nur und sie musste bei dem Anblick selbst lächeln.

„Ich mache Frühstück, ich nehme an, du brauchst Kaffee?" Sie ließ ihn ins Bad und machte sich in der Küche zu schaffen.

 **oOo**

Den Tag verbrachten sie ruhig. Am Vormittag arbeiteten sie im Labor und nachmittags machten sie einen langen Spaziergang durch den angrenzenden Wald und Hermine erzählte von den gestrigen Ereignissen. Das Laufen tat gut und sie konnte sprechen ohne zu weinen, auch wenn sie sich hohl und leer fühlte.

Am Abend saßen sie noch bei einem Glas Wein zusammen im Wohnzimmer, jetzt wieder ordentlich, er auf dem Sessel, sie auf dem Sofa. Es war klar, dass die Intimität situationsbezogen gewesen war, auch wenn Hermine sie sehr angenehm empfunden hatte. Er zeigte ihr das Gästezimmer, das neben seinem Schlafzimmer lag und ein Himmelbett, eine Kommode, einen Schreibtisch und natürlich Bücherregale beinhaltete. Es war dunkel, aber gemütlich. Die Wände waren dunkelviolett, auf dem Boden war dunkelgrüner Teppich, die Vorhänge waren ebenfalls dunkelgrün und das Holz war warmes braun. Sein Zimmer war ähnlich eingerichtet, nur zusätzlich mit einem Schrank versehen und die Wände waren dunkelgrau. Trotzdem wirkte es nicht düster, was vielleicht an der Dachschräge und den Holzbalken lag.

Sie machte sich bettfertig und als sie vom Bad in ihr Zimmer ging erhaschte sie noch einen Blick auf Severus, der wieder nur mit langer Schlafanzughose ins Bad lief. Sein Oberkörper war drahtig muskulös, seine Haut ganz blass und er hatte ein paar Narben auf Brust und Rücken. Wenig Haare auf der Brust, aber eine feine Linie vom Bauchnabel bis zum Hosenansatz und Hermine war froh, dass er in diesem Moment im Bad verschwand.

Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und schrieb ihrer Mutter eine SMS, die kurz darauf anrief. Sie telefonierten ein paar Minuten und ihre Mutter war beruhigt als sie ihr sagte, dass sie bei Severus sei. Da ihre Eltern so gut wie keinen Kontakt in die Zaubererwelt hatten – sie hatte sie nach ihrem Rückzug nach London nur einmal ihren Freunden vorgestellt – hatte sie ihnen von Severus erzählt und dass sie mittlerweile befreundet waren und sie oft mit ihm arbeitete und bei ihm lernte. Ihre Mutter war froh über die Trennung von Ron, hatte sie doch ihren Kummer die vergangenen Monate über mitbekommen. Dennoch tat Hermine alles weh und sie schlief erst nach langem Weinen ein.

 **oOo**

Die nächsten Wochen waren hart. Ron war am Boden zerstört, war tagelang nicht zur Arbeit gegangen und natürlich hatte Hermine mitbekommen, dass geredet wurde. Sie waren nun mal das ach so Goldene Trio und ihr Privatleben war leider von öffentlichem Interesse.

Hermine zog sich so weit wie möglich zurück, versuchte im Büro so professionell wie möglich zu sein und war froh, dass Draco kommentarlos so tat als wäre nichts. Aber natürlich bekam er ziemlich viel mit, denn er war weiterhin Dauergast im Grimnaud's Place. Harry und Ginny hatten die Nachricht ruhig aufgenommen. Beide waren wenig überrascht und eher erleichtert, denn sie hatten die Hoffnung auf ein Happy End schon lange aufgegeben. Dennoch hatte sich Hermine Abstand erbeten, auch, weil sie die Freunde nicht in Loyalitätskonflikte bringen wollte. Beide hatten das zwar abgestritten, respektierten aber ihren Wunsch.

So verbrachte Hermine viel Zeit in der Muggelwelt. Sie zwang sich zu Beschäftigungen und Sozialkontakt, wohl wissend, dass sie sonst zusammen brechen würde. Die Besuche in Buttermere waren die einzigen wirklichen Lichtblicke. Severus hatte begonnen ihr Unterricht zu geben, gab ihr Aufgaben und ließ sie spezielle Tränke brauen, teilweise sogar welche, die er selbst entwickelte. Alles natürlich unter strenger Aufsicht, wobei er ihr verschiedene Dinge erklärte, wie beispielsweise die Vor- und Nachteile von manchen Zubereitungen und Zutatenformen. Hermine war froh, dass er sie beschäftigte und dazu noch ausbildete, auch wenn er das nie zugab.

 **oOo**

Die Monate vergingen und Hermine hatte zwei Tanzkurse Videoclip-Dancing absolviert und versucht sich nun in Modern Dance. Nicht, dass sie nennenswert talentiert war, aber von allen Sportarten, die sie sich angesehen hatte, war tanzen noch das ansprechendste gewesen und sie brauchte körperliche Bewegung. Und das Tanzen half ihr, ihr Körpergefühl zu verbessern, denn seit der Trennung fühlte sie sich in ihrer eigenen Haut mehr als unwohl. Sie wusste, dass die Entscheidung richtig gewesen war, dennoch fühlte sie sich bleiern und leer und seltsam fremd in sich.

Mit Ron hatte sie den Kontakt ganz abgebrochen. Seine Familie hatte gefasst reagiert, aber Hermine hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau getraut, auch wenn Ginny meinte, dass ihre Mutter sich keine Hoffnungen auf eine Hochzeit gemacht hatte. Einmal kam auch Arthur bei ihr im Ministerium vorbei und sagte ihr, dass sie es schade fänden, aber ihre Entscheidung akzeptierten und sie natürlich immer noch willkommen sei. Es hatte sie sehr gerührt, auch wenn sie es bis auf weiteres sicher nicht in den Fuchsbau schaffen würde.

Sie arbeite viel und studierte hart. Sie hatte sich neben Tränken auch wieder vermehrt dem Thema Verwandlung gewidmet und war in der Lage sehr viel von sich zu verwandeln. Auch hatte sie festgestellt, dass ihre Animagusform sich nicht vorab bestimmen ließ. Eigentlich sollte das gehen, aber vielleicht war ihr aktueller Zustand nicht klar genug. Es war ihr auch egal.

 **oOo**

Die Trennung war nun ein halbes Jahr her, durch die Tanzkurse hatte sie lose Kontakte mit gleichaltrigen Muggeln geknüpft, ließ sich bei der ein oder anderen Party sehen und war froh um die Anonymität. Ihren Job verkaufte sie als „Integrationsbehörde" und verwies immer darauf, dass sie gerade Feierabend habe und kein Interesse über ihren Job zu reden. Das funktionierte in der Regel ziemlich gut.

Diese Woche hatte ihr neuer Tanzkurs begonnen, Modern Dance - weniger hiphoplastig wie Hermine erwartet und erhofft hatte. Die erste Stunde war anstrengend gewesen, da es viel mehr technische Details gab, aber der Lehrer war gut und sie würde im Kurs bleiben.

Wenn sie nicht tanzte oder lernte besuchte sie ihre Eltern und erkundete das Londoner Kulturprogramm. Denn Hermine war aufgefallen, dass es in der Zauberwelt wenig Kunst, Musik, Tanz und derlei gab und sie begann sich nachdrücklich für diese Dinge zu interessieren.

Bei einem dieser Ausflüge, bei dem sie mit ihrer Mutter in einer Galerie gewesen war, nahm sich ihre Mutter ein Herz:

„Hermine, du bist jetzt zwanzig Jahre jung und die Trennung ist ein halbes Jahr her, meinst du nicht, du solltest dir selbst die Chance geben, dich wieder mit jemandem zu treffen? Du wirkst nicht glücklich und ich kann diese traurigen, leeren Augen nicht mehr sehen. Bitte, Hermine, Liebes, tu dir doch selbst etwas Gutes!"

Sie hatte reserviert darauf reagiert, aber darüber nachgedacht. Bald danach hatte sie Ginny kontaktiert und sie waren Kaffee trinken gegangen. Es hatte ihr sehr gut getan und Ginny schien froh, wieder Kontakt zu haben. Sie traf sich auch mit Harry. Sie sprachen nicht über Ron.

Hermine ließ sich auch überreden, ihre Mutter zu deren 50. Geburtstag zu einer Stilberatung zu begleiten und ließ sich drei Stunden lang über Farben, Schnitte und Accessoirs belehren. Zur Abwechslung hatte sie wirklich Probleme damit, sich diese Details und Informationen zu merken, was vielleicht an der für sie völlig absurden Irrelevanz dieses Themas lag. Das eigentlich knappe Fazit war: Mehr Mut zu Farbe und keine Scheu vor figurbetonter Kleidung. Hermine blieb skeptisch. Beides war bisher eher weniger in ihrem Kleiderschrank vertreten, was dazu führte, dass ihre Mutter ihr kurzentschlossen zum Geburtstag eine Shoppingbegleitung buchte. Hermine ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und ließ die Stilberaterin durch ihren Schrank (die Umhänge hatte sie versteckt) wühlen und aussortieren, was ihren Bestand empfindlich ausdünnte. Dann wurde sie vier Stunden durch die Londoner Innenstadt geschleift und hatte am Ende des Tages diverse Bürooutfits, Kleider, Sport- und Freizeitoutfits und sogar ansehnliche Unterwäsche. So wirklich war Hermine von dem Zirkus nicht überzeugt, aber ihre Mutter schien von dem Ergebnis sehr angetan.

Angetan mit eben jenen neuen Sportklamotten und sich grob an den Makeup-Tipps der Beratung orientierend, merkte Hermine wohl, dass sie im Tanzkurs neuerdings Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sebastian, der Tanzlehrer, korrigierte sie plötzlich auffallend oft und mit viel Körpereinsatz. Erst war sie davon verwirrt, dann fand Hermine es lustig. Ihr entgingen auch nicht de neidischen Blicke der anderen Teilnehmerinnen, denn Sebastian war schon nicht unattraktiv. Er war ein bisschen kleiner als sie, hatte schwarze, halblange Haare und bestand quasi nur aus Muskeln, war aber trotzdem drahtig. Eben Tänzer. Manchmal ertappte sich Hermine dabei, wie sie ihn fasziniert beobachtete, wenn er neue Schritte und Folgen vortanzte. Er hatte die volle Kontrolle über jeden Muskel seines Körpers und das war ziemlich heiß. Er konnte sich bewegen, wie sie es von Männern überhaupt nicht gewohnt war.

Nach ein paar Stunden wartete er nach dem Kurs auf sie und sprach sie an. Er wolle etwas Neues lernen und ob sie mit ihm einen Salsakurs besuchen wolle, denn dazu brauche man ja schließlich einen Partner, anders als beim Modern Dance. Hermine war überrascht, ihr tänzerisches Talent war überschaubar und ihr Wissen zu Salsa lag bei exakt null. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und sagte zu.

 **oOo**

Es folgte ein ziemlich lustiger Salsakurs mit Sebastian. Sie verstanden sich gut und langsam wurde Hermine lockerer, was nicht nur dem Tanzen zu Gute kam. Sebastian war nett und wirklich attraktiv. Er roch ziemlich gut und Hermine merkte, dass sie den körperlichen Kontakt mit ihm gar nicht so unangenehm fand, wie sie das normalerweise bisher bei Jungs getan hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Sebastian ein Mann war, also zumindest war er 28 und aus dem Gröbsten raus. Und er hatte diese Körperkontrolle und ein Gespür für ihren Körper, das es ihm ermöglichte, sich sowohl auf seine eigenen Schritte zu konzentrieren als auch sie sicher und gut zu führen. Bei so viel Kontrolle konnte Hermine langsam ein bisschen los lassen.

Hermine gefiel das, auch wenn sie außer Tanzen herzlich wenig Gemeinsamkeiten mit Sebastian hatte. Aber Hermine wollte sich über solche Ernsthaftigkeiten auch einfach keine Gedanken machen. Zweimal pro Woche zu tanzen tat ihr gut. Irgendwann ließ sie sich dazu herab, in der Winkelgasse ein paar neue Umhänge zu besorgen, die zumindest etwas den Angaben der Stilberatung entgegen kamen, auch wenn _figurbetont_ eher schwierig war bei dieser Art Kleidung. Aber ein bisschen Farbe hier, ein bisschen Muster da. Es war schon ok und Hermine verließ den Laden mit zwei großen Tüten. Auf dem Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel wurde sie von Padma abgefangen.

„Hermine!" Ihr schwante Übles.

„Hermine, komm rein, du warst viel zu lange nicht in unserem Salon. Ich will dein neues Make-up sehen. Wo hast du das her, du hast dich beraten lassen, ich sehe so etwas!"

Hermine musste lachen. Natürlich war der Profi-Make-up-Hexe das nicht entgangen und sie ließ sich in den Beautysalon ziehen. Padma wollte alles wissen zur Stilberatung, Hermines neuen Farben und während sie Hermine die Nägel machte, pries sie auch gleich das neuste Produkt des Hauses an: Haarglättshampoo. Anders als die bisherigen Produkte würde man es einfach dauerhaft benutzen und die Haare würden mit der Zeit immer glatter werden. Weniger Aufwand, mildere Rezeptur. Natürlich seien Hermines Krauslocken eine besondere Herausforderung, aber es sei doch einen Versuch wert und sie habe ja so toll ausgesehen beim Ball im vierten Jahr… Hermine schmunzelte und kaufte das Produkt, ganz zu Padmas Entzücken, die von allen Haarveränderungen informiert werden wollte. Sie besah sich zum späteren Vergleich genau Hermines Haarstruktur, maß die durchschnittliche Lockengröße (knapp sieben Millimeter) und war ganz aufgeregt.

 **oOo**

Wirklich einen Unterschied merkte Hermine in den ersten Wochen nicht. Doch ganz langsam wurden die Locken größer. Als sie bei fünfzehn Millimetern angekommen war, sprach Severus die Veränderung an und sie zeigte ihm das Shampoo. Er las die Zutaten, runzelte die Stirn und murmelte etwas von „zu aggressiv… kann so nicht klappen…" gab ihr dann aber kommentarlos das Shampoo zurück.

„Hast du eine bessere Rezeptur?" fragte sie ihn schmunzelnd?

Seit sie wusste, dass Severus für George arbeitete – sie hatte bei einem der Produkte mitgearbeitet – zog sie ihn damit auf. Er sagte nichts und Hermine sagte frech:

„Du kannst deine Dienste gerne den beiden anbieten, es käme meinen Haaren sicher zu Gute."

Er hatte nur geschnaubt und das Thema gewechselt, aber nicht lange danach hatte am Notizenbrett in seinem Labor ein Pergament mit dem Logo des Salons gehangen und Hermine wusste, dass der freischaffende Tränkebrauer einen neuen Kunden hatte.

Ihren Haaren kam das wirklich zu Gute, denn die zweite Edition des Shampoos war wirklich besser und Hermines Locken wurden größer und größer, bis sie sich sogar zu Wellen auskämmen ließen. Sie hatte Spaß beim Beobachten ihrer Haare, Padma war begeistert und Hermine musste sich regelmäßig von ihr frisieren lasse.

Ginny sah, dass Hermine wieder aufblühte und begrüßte diese Veränderung sehr. Seit dem Sommer hatte sie bei den Harpies aufgehört und ebenfalls die Ausbildung zur Aurorin begonnen, entgegen allen Widerstand von Molly. Dadurch war Ginny wieder fest in London und Harry und sie hatten mehr Zeit füreinander.

Ginny verfolgte ihre Annäherungen mit Sebastian höchst interessiert und erwartete zweimal wöchentlich Bericht. Hermine war sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie diese von Ginny so begrüßte Dynamik selbst wirklich so begrüßte. Sebastian war nett und ja, wirklich attraktiv und jaa, ziemlich eindeutig an ihr interessiert. Aber Hermine war nicht verliebt, da war sie sich sicher. Und irgendwie wurde sie nicht recht warm mit dem Gedanken, eine Bettgeschichte anzufangen.

Ginny war mit diesem Gedanken sehr warm und wurde nicht müde, ihr zu erklären, dass es perfekt sei: Sie würde sich den emotionalen Stress ersparen, könnte sich ausprobieren und es würde in der Zauberwelt keiner mitbekommen. Aber so ganz überzeugt war Hermine noch nicht. Ihr einziger Sex war so schlimm gewesen – was sie Ginny so nicht sagte – dass sie bei dem Gedanken Bauchschmerzen bekam.

 **oOo**

Aber Sebastian war nicht blind und ihm entging weder, wie sie optisch aufblühte, noch, dass sie sich zunehmend entspannte und doch reserviert blieb. Er nahm es wohl als Herausforderung. Hermine fühlte sich umworben und zugleich nicht bedrängt, was sie zögerlich akzeptierte und das flirten langsam erwiderte. Das war ein Kommunikationsmuster, das ihr völlig fremd war. Mit Ron und Harry hatte sie nie so gesprochen, die Gespräche mit Severus waren natürlich völlig frei von derlei und ja, das war es dann auch schon mit möglichen Erfahrungswerten.

Irgendwann nach einem der Salsaabende versuchte sich Hermine wieder an einem Wortwitz, der völlig misslang und Sebastian zu einem Lachanfall veranlasste. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, klärte er Hermine über ihren Fehler auf und Hermine errötete sehr, wobei sie in das Lachen einstimmte. Sebastian ergriff die Chance und fragte gerade raus:

„Hermine, bist du noch Jungfrau?"

„Merkt man das?"

„Der Verdacht ist zumindest naheliegend"

„Nein, bin ich nicht mehr, aber das eine Mal war die Hölle und es war mein erster und einziger Freund und die Trennung war brutal. Es ist alles Neuland für mich und ich gewöhne mich nur langsam an all sowas."

„Das merke ich. Und ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich dir nicht wehtun möchte und dich zu nichts drängen will. Ich finde dich umwerfend attraktiv. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin kein wirklich bindungsfreudiger, romantischer Typ. Ich respektiere Frauen, ich bin ehrlich und mach dir nichts vor. Aber ich würde dir wirklich gerne näher kommen. Ich finde, unsere Körper harmonieren ausgesprochen gut…" Sein Blick war intensiv und Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Körper zu kribbeln begann. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie Ginny beim Anfeuern sehen und musste schmunzeln.

Sebastian fuhr fort: „Wenn es genehm ist, würde ich dich jetzt gerne küssen. Und keine falsche Scheu, du kannst mich jederzeit bremsen. Jederzeit."

Hermine wurde ganz heiß und bevor sie sich sortieren konnte, war Sebastian direkt vor ihr, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und begann sie zu küssen. Erst langsam und zart, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Hermine war fasziniert: So fühlte sich küssen an, wenn der andere wusste, wie es geht! Das waren ja völlig neue Welten und sie spürte, wie sich in ihrem Bauch eine Hitze entfachte. Sie folgte ihm in seine Wohnung, unsicher und bei allem Hunger doch sicher, dass sie nicht bis zum Äußersten gehen wollte. Sie schaute ihn an und er lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, ich gedenke nicht, dich heute zu fressen. Aber wenn ich darf, werde ich dich ein bisschen erkunden…"

Sas Funkeln in seinen Augen ließ es in ihrem Bauch ganz stark kribbeln. Sebastian kam wieder zu ihr, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog ihr Shirt aus. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Oberkörper und Hermine schloss die Augen. Das war etwas völlig anderes als mit Ron. Er führte sie zur Couch, setzte sich so, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm zwischen seinen Beinen saß und er begann sie im Nacken zu massieren. Hermine hätte fast begonnen zu schnurren und entspannte sich. Nach einer Weile wanderten seine Hände über ihren Körper, während er ihren Nacken küsste. Hermine bekam Gänsehaut und drückte ihre Rücken durch, um ihm den Platz zu geben, ihren BH zu öffnen, was er tat.

Er umfasste ihre Brüste und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, wie schön ihre sie seien. Sie schenkte ihm einen glühenden Blick. Solche Komplimente gingen runter wie Öl. Natürlich hatte Ron so etwas nie gesagt, er war in solchen Momenten zu sehr mit seinen Hormonen beschäftigt gewesen. Sie beschloss, nicht mehr an Ron zu denken und dreht sich zu Sebastian um und küsste ihn.

 **oOo**

Diesem Auftakt folgten weitere Treffen. Sebastian hatte sie erfolgreich angefixt und nicht selten bremste er sie süffisant. Er hatte offensichtlich Spaß daran, sie ganz langsam zu erobern. Hermine war von dieser Masche gleichermaßen begeistert wie beängstigt, denn die Art Hunger in sich war ihr völlig fremd.

Langsam arbeitete sich Sebastian ihren Körper hinab, seine Zunge und seine Lippen liebkosten jeden Zentimeter und Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihre Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte. Sie lag auf seinem Bett, nur noch mit ihrem Slip bekleidet. Er glitt mit seiner Zunge tiefer und verweilte an ihrem Bauchnabel. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Zunge bis zum Bund ihres Slips und sie hielt die Luft an. Er fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze über ihren Schamhügel und gab ihr durch den Stoff einen Kuss auf ihren Kitzler. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und starrte ihn an. Er erwiderte den Blick, schmunzelte und befreite sie kurzentschlossen von ihrer restlichen Unterwäsche.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so völlig nackt vor ihm zu liegen. Seine Augen brannten als er sie bewundernd anblickte:

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermine, wunderschön."

Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Schamlippen und sie spürte, wie sich mehr und mehr Hitze in ihrem Schoß sammelte. Es fühlte sich einfach großartig an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er vor hatte, sie überließ ihm die Führung. Er trug weiterhin seine Shorts und sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, mit dem Sex noch zu warten. Trotzdem pulsierte das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er kletterte zwischen ihre Beine, seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und plötzlich durchfuhr es Hermine wie ein Blitz. Bei Merlins Bart, was machte er da?

Offensichtlich amüsiert über ihre Reaktion hielt Sebastian inne, blickte ihr in die Augen und sie konnte sehen, dass er es genoss, sie so enthemmt zu sehen. Er fuhr fort, ihren Kitzler erst zu küssen, dann mit seiner Zungenspitze zu stimulieren. Hermine keuchte, das fühlte sich unglaublich an. Relativ schnell waren bei ihr im Kopf alle Lichter ausgeschaltet und sie stöhnte als er erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang. Er hob kurz den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er beobachtete sie fasziniert, wie sie sich lustvoll auf seinem Bett wandte.

„Du fühlst dich großartig an, Hermine."

Zur Antwort warf sie ihm nur einen glühenden Blick zu und er vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in ihrem Schoß. Er erhöhte den Druck seiner Zungenspitze und Hermine keuchte heftiger, er wurde schneller und Hermine stöhnte lauter. So konnte es immer bleiben, kommentierte eine tiefenentspannte Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, bevor sie nichts mehr dachte und sich heftig keuchend unter ihrem Orgasmus aufbäumte, der sie wellenartig fortriss.

Als sie wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, lag sie schwer atmend auf dem Bett. Sebastian lag neben ihr, noch feucht von ihr im Gesicht, und beobachtete sie.

„Du bist unglaublich heiß, wenn du kommst."

„ _Das_ war unglaublich. Ich wusste nicht, dass man so etwas mit einer Zunge machen kann. Himmel!"

Sie strahlte ihn dankbar an und er grinste schelmisch.

 **oOo**

Es wurde wortlos vereinbart, dass Hermine immer freitags nach Salsa zu ihm kam und sie sich die Nacht über austobten. Dienstags bei Modern benahmen sie sich. Zumindest meistens. Einmal nahm er sie zwischen ihrem und dem Folgekurs mit in die Lehrerumkleide, packte sie von hinten und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war seine rechte Hand in ihrer Hose verschwunden, die linke krallte sich in ihre Haare und drehte ihren Kopf zu seinem und als seine Finger ihren Kitzler berührten, konnte sie nur noch in seinen Mund stöhnen, was ihm ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Schsch, Süße, du willst doch nicht, dass die anderen alles mitbekommen."

Dabei flackerte in seinen Augen die eindeutige Aussage, dass er eigentlich nichts dagegen hatte. Er fing ihre Lippen mit seinen und brachte sie in wenigen Minuten zum Orgasmus, während dem Hermine nur stehen bleiben konnte, weil er sie fest hielt. Sie warteten einen Moment, bis Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wieder halbwegs unauffällig war und verließen die Umkleide als sei nichts gewesen.

Aber nicht nur Hermine kam auf ihre Kosten. Sebastian zeigte ihr auch, was er wollte, führte ihre Hand, wenn sie seine Erektion umgriff. Sie lernte schnell. Und sie verstand genauso schnell, warum es ihm so viel Spaß machte, sie beim Orgasmus zu beobachten. Es war faszinierend, wie er sich fallen ließ und sich sein ganzer Körper erst anspannte und dann entspannte. Es war ein Gefühl von Macht, wenn er sich so ganz in ihre Hand gab und sie stellte fest, dass sie dieses Gefühl mochte.

Etwas weniger talentiert war Hermine, wenn es darum ging, Sebastian mit dem Mund zu befriedigen. Aber Sebastian war völlig entspannt und gewährte ihr breit grinsend viel Übungszeit.

 **oOo**

Ginny erblasste vor Neid, als sie sich in Hermines Wohnung zum Bericht trafen und Hermine konnte sich das zufriedene Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Meinst du, ich kann ihm Harry zur Ausbildung schicken?"

Hermine kicherte, der Gedanke war mehr als erheiternd.

„Aber was ist das jetzt mit euch? Seid ihr zusammen?"

„Nein, denke nicht. Keine Ahnung, was das ist. Hat manchmal was von Unterricht" und sie grinste so versaut wie möglich.

„Hermine!" Ginny musste lachen.

„Wir mögen uns, aber das ist nicht nennenswert emotional. Also er gibt mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, er respektiert mich. Vielleicht trifft er sich parallel auch noch mit anderen, keine Ahnung, aber wenn er bei mir ist, bin ich die einzige Frau auf der Welt. Es ist krass, er ist so mit allen Sinnen auf mich ausgerichtet, bemerkt alles, … ich kann richtig los lassen."

Ginny starrte sie neidvoll an und Hermine lachte.

 **oOo**

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Trinken?"

„Wieso gibst du mir einen Verhütungstrank, Severus?"

„Weil ich keinem Verhütungsmittel vertraue, das ich nicht selbst gebraut habe und du ja offenkundig Pläne mit deinem … _Freund_ hast."

„Er ist nicht mein _Freund_."

„Bettgeschichte? Lover? Multi-Night-Stand? Was auch immer! Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht von ihm schwanger werden möchtest."

„In der Tat. Danke dir."

Hermine grinste ihn an. Sie hatte ihm von Sebastian erzählt. Natürlich nicht so detailreich wie Ginny, aber Severus verstand schon. Es war ihm sowieso aufgefallen. Ihm fiel alles auf.

Er hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ein „Wenn es dir gut tut" gemurmelt und ihr den Trank in die Hand gedrückt.

Sie war weiterhin mindestens zweimal im Monat im Lake District, das Gästezimmer war längst ihr Zimmer geworden. Meist kam sie Samstagmittag und blieb bis Sonntagabend. Sie arbeiteten im Labor, kochten, manchmal hörten sie Musik oder lasen einfach nur im Wohnzimmer.

Severus war mittlerweile gut gebucht und hatte wieder richtig zu tun. Hermine zog ihn aber weiterhin damit auf, dass er unter anderem Beautyprodukte und Scherzartikel erarbeitete, was ihr mehrfach einen Kitzelfluch eingebracht hatte, während Severus völlig unschuldig neben ihr weiter arbeitete als sei nichts. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden, man konnte es nicht anders sagen, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprachen. Sie freute sich für ihn, dass er wieder Kontakt nach außen hatte, auch wenn ein ganz kleiner Teil es auch bedauerte, denn jetzt war er nicht mehr exklusiv. Das war gemein von ihr, aber irgendwie hatte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt.

 **oOo**

Der Salsakurs neigte sich dem Ende zu und Hermine wurde Sebastian gegenüber forscher und fordernder. Er genoss ihren Hunger und noch mehr genoss er es, sie zappeln zu lassen. Es brachte Hermine schier um den Verstand, wie viel Selbstdisziplin er hatte. Aber Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht einen Plan gefasst hätte. Er war ein Mann. Ein Mann mit Selbstbeherrschung, aber auch nur ein Mann.

Es war Freitagnacht, sie tummelten sich in seinem Bett und Hermine begann Sebastians Erektion mit ihrer Hand zu stimulieren. Er gab ein genüssliches Schnurren von sich, das sich verstärkte als Hermine sich ein Kondom schnappte und es ihm anzog.

„An dieses Verwöhnprogramm könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen, Hermine."

Er lehnte sich zurück, als sie ihn mit ihrem Mund umfing. Er schloss lächelnd die Augen als Hermine anfing kurz stark an seinem Penis zu saugen. Aber Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihn _so_ zu verwöhnen. Als sich seine Atmung beschleunigte stoppte sie und als er sie verwirrt anschaute, begann er zu grinsen.

„Kleine Hexe, du!"

Hermines Grinsen wurde sehr breit.

Sie legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn. Er packte sie und rollte sich halb auf sie:

„Das willst du also?"

Er sah sie hungrig an.

„Ja, das will ich. Schlaf mit mir!"

Er bedachte sie mit einem glühenden Blick, bevor er begann mit seiner Hand über ihre Brüste zu fahren. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Bein und sie öffnete sie im willig. Er strich über ihre Schamlippen, spielte an ihrem Kitzler, bis sie ganz feucht und wild war. Er drang mit zwei Fingern in sie ein und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit direkt in die Augen. Sie bebte vor Erregung.

Er zog seine Finger zurück und rutschte zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Erektion fand zielsicher ihren Ort. Seine Eichel fuhr über ihren Kitzler und Hermine meinte durchzudrehen. Er hielt inne:

„Sicher?"

„Ja!"

Er bedachte sie mit einem glühenden Blick und langsam glitt sein Penis in sie. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Sebastian und seufzte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Kein Vergleich zu ihren Erinnerungen.

Er sah ihr ununterbrochen in die Augen und sie lächelten.

„Du fühlst dich toll an, Hermine."

„Und du fühlst dich auch toll an, Sebastian."

„Könnte man sich dran gewöhnen."

Er grinste süffisant und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen und erst leicht und dann immer stärker in sie zu stoßen. Das Gefühl war angenehm. Nicht so krass, wie wenn er sie mit seiner Zunge um den Verstand brachte, aber dennoch gut. Sie entspannte sich und passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. Bald keuchten sie beide und ihre Körper klebten schweißnass aneinander. Hermine mochte das, sie roch ihn gerne und spürte, wie ihr Hunger dadurch stärker wurde. Sie krallte ihre Hände in seinen Rücken, was er offenkundig mochte, denn er stieß noch heftiger in sie und Hermine keuchte.

„Fester"

sie stöhnte in sein Ohr und er gehorchte. Sie sahen sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen, auch als beide fast zeitgleich mit einem lustvollen Schrei zum Höhepunkt kamen und Hermine von den Wellen wieder davon getragen wurde.


	17. Harry - Die Hochzeit

**Achtung: Zeitsprung :) Wir wollen ja im Plot vorankommen, ne? ;)**

 **Wie fandet ihr es bisher? Wie hat euch Hermines Entwicklung gefallen?**

* * *

 **17\. Harry: Die Hochzeit (Juli 2005)**

Harry war unfassbar nervös. Er platze fast vor Vorfreude. Heute, endlich, nach sechs Jahren war der große Tag und er würde Ginny heiraten. Sie hatten lange gewartet auch wenn sie sich beide eigentlich immer sicher gewesen waren. Und jetzt war es so weit. Harry prüfte sein Outfit zum gefühlt zweihundertsten Mal vor dem Spiegel und fand nochmal ein einzelnes Staubkorn. Bei Merlins Bart, hoffentlich ging es bald los!

Es klopfte und Narzissa kam herein. Kommentarlos zupfte sie an seinem Outfit, schien aber im Wesentlichen zufrieden zu sein. Sie selbst war in ein Gewand aus fließendem Silber gekleidet, was ihr eine sehr majestätische Ausstrahlung verlieh. Sie gefiel sich in der Rolle der Gastgeberin, das hatte Harry schon früh festgestellt.

Es war Ginnys Idee gewesen im Manor zu heiraten. Seit Lucius aus Askaban zurück und Narzissas Hausarrest beendet war, war die Familie sofort ausgezogen und in ein früheres Ferienhaus gezogen. Viel kleiner, viel gemütlicher und ganz weit weg von den dunklen Erinnerungen. Lucius war völlig gebrochen und hatte sich nur langsam erholt. Er war immer noch sehr schreckhaft und mied die Öffentlichkeit.

Ginny hatte sich in das Manor verliebt und da sie eine Partyhochzeit wollte – möglichst das Gegenteil von Fleurs Kitschhochzeit – war das Manor die perfekte Location. Und natürlich hatte sie hier die Möglichkeit heimlich zu planen, denn ihre Mutter würde erst heute von der Hochzeit erfahren. Ginny war immer noch traumatisiert von dem Terz, den ihre Mutter bei Bill und Fleur veranstaltet hatte. Bei Percy war es vor zwei Jahren kaum besser gewesen und George und Angelina hatten deswegen gleich ganz auf das Heiraten verzichtet, trotz Kind. Molly jammerte ständig deswegen.

Nun also die Überraschungshochzeit. Hoffentlich ging alles gut, kamen alle, sickerte nichts durch und wurde es ein rauschendes Fest. Er sprach mit Narzissa zum hundertsten Mal die letzten Details ab, erfuhr von der Ankunft von mittlerweile über zwei Drittel der Gäste und dass George es geschafft hatte, Kanariencremeschnitten auf das Buffet zu schmuggeln. Das Produkt war seit zehn Jahren ein Verkaufsknüller.

Sicherheitshalber war sein ganzes Büro angetreten. Als Leiter des Aurorenbüros musste er sich keine Sorgen um die Sicherheit der Veranstaltung machen. Im Büro lief der Running-Gag, dass er seiner Verlobten die Dienstanweisung geben könne, ihn zu heiraten, falls sie sich weigern sollte. Die Vorstellung war absurd, aber lustig.

Von den engen Freunden und Familienmitgliedern wussten alle außer Molly, dass heute die Hochzeit anstand. Die anderen wussten nur von einer großen Party. Der Empfang war im kleinen Salon, dann sollte es in den großen Salon gehen, wo die Stühle schon standen und jeder eigentlich sofort merken sollte, was der eigentliche Anlass des Tages war.

Es klopfte abermals und Hermine kam herein. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein Muggelballkleid, warmes, dunkles Rot, schulterfrei, am Oberkörper sehr figurbetont und dann weit ausladender Rock. Dazu ihr Haar in weichen Wellen bis weit über die Schultern. Harry starrte sie an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Narzissa schnaubte:

„Harry, du heiratest heute Ginevra, du solltest keine andere Frau so anschauen, schon gar nicht heute!"

Sie schaute gespielt streng und Harry fing sich wieder.

„Harry, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Und hinter Hermine kamen seine Tante Petunia und sein Cousin Dudley in den Raum. Harry starrte sie völlig entgeistert an, dann zu Hermine, dann wieder zu seinen Verwandten. Diese schauten ihn leicht unsicher an. Petunia war alt geworden, Dudley immerhin etwas weniger voluminös. Onkel Vernon fehlte.

„Ich hielt es für angebracht sie einzuladen. Sicherheitshalber habe ich sie heimlich unabhängig voneinander eingeladen, die beiden wussten selbst nicht voneinander, dass sie kommen würden, das war vorhin am Treffpunkt echt lustig."

Hermine freute sich diebisch an ihrem Coup.

Narzissa hatte genug Manieren für alle Anwesenden im Raum und ging zu Petunia und reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung. Dieses Bild war für Harry so abstrus, dass er sich wieder fing. Petunia nahm die Hand und stellte sich schüchtern vor. Dudley brach Narzissa bei der Begrüßung fast die Hand, was diese sich fast nicht anmerken ließ. Harry war immer noch sprachlos, lächelte aber mittlerweile, reichte seiner Tante die Hand und begrüße Dudley. Irgendwie fand er das völlig unglaublich und doch ziemlich cool. Er hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, seine Verwandten einzuladen. Sie hatten seit sechs Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Wie hatte Hermine das nur geschafft?

Hermine gluckste vergnügt vor sich hin: „Meine Eltern sind auch schon angekommen, Severus sollte sie gleich bringen."

Petunia sah blitzschnell zu Hermine und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, was Hermine nicht verstand. In dem Moment klopfte es auch schon und Severus kam mit Hermines Eltern herein. Er sah Petunia, stutze und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Petunia wich zurück.

Harry verstand.

„Tante Petunia, du erinnerst dich sicher an Severus Snape – Severus, meine Tante und mein Cousin Dudley."

Severus nickte nur knapp, scheinbar der Meinung, dass er heute wie damals nichts mit Petunia zu reden hatte. Hermine schaute Harry fragend an und er winkte ab und Hermine stellte ihre Eltern Harrys Verwandten vor und bereitete alle nochmal auf mitunter anstrengende Neugierde der anderen Gäste vor. Sie waren die einzigen nichtmagischen Gäste, aber Hermine hatte eingeladene Kollegen der Abteilung für Angelegenheiten mit der nichtmagischen Welt gebeten, die nichtmagischen Gäste im Blick zu behalten und gegebenenfalls einzugreifen. Severus bot an, die Gäste wieder hinunter in den Salon zu bringen und Harry schaute Hermine fragend an. Sie grinste nur und vertröstete ihn auf nach der Hochzeit.

Ron steckte den Kopf in das Zimmer, gab die Ankunft von Molly und Arthur durch und verschwand wieder. Harry war so glücklich, dass Ron und Hermine sich wieder verstanden. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis sie sich wieder ungezwungen miteinander hatten verhalten können. Mittlerweile datete Ron Hannah Abbott und alles war gut. Nach der Ausbildung war Ron für zwei Jahre nach Rumänien gegangen und hatte dort gearbeitet. Das hatte ihn reifen lassen und er war viel erwachsener zurückgekommen, bzw. nach Hogwarts gegangen. Er hatte von Neville das Fach übernommen, Hannah lehrte seit drei Jahren Geschichte der Zauberei und so passte alles gut. Hermine schien seit Ron kein Interesse mehr an Männern zu haben, zumindest hatte Harry nichts mitbekommen. Nur, dass sie mittlerweile ihr Image als graues Mäuschen endgültig begraben und ziemlich viele Verehrer hatte. Victor, der natürlich auch eingeladen war, würde vielleicht nochmal eine Chance wittern, falls er nicht mittlerweile anderweitig liiert war. Eigentlich wunderte es Harry, dass Hermine nicht auch modelte. Ginny war regelmäßig für Cover von Hexenzeitschriften oder bei Modenschauen gebucht. Aber Ginny hatte an sowas auch Spaß, Hermine stand nicht so gerne im Rampenlicht. Wobei sie das heute zweifelsohne tun würde.

Narzissa sah auf die Uhr: „Es ist Zeit. Ich gehe noch kurz bei Ginny vorbei, dann führe ich die Gäste in den großen Saal. Dann schicke ich Ronald hoch, er holt dich, Harry, dann holt Mr. Weasley seine Tochter und dann geht es los."

Gesagt getan. Hermine kam nochmal zu ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm, strahlte ihn an und rauschte zu den anderen Gästen. Harry war ganz flau im Magen vor Nervosität. Gleich würde er heiraten! Er hörte, wie die Gäste sich in den Saal begaben, wie sich die Stimmen erhoben und es vereinzelte Aufschreie gab, als auch dem letzten klar wurde, was gleich geschehen würde. Hoffentlich würde Molly alles gut überstehen!

Ron kam grinsend ins Zimmer. Er war Trauzeuge, klopfte Harry nochmal den Umhang sauber, packte ihn an den Schultern, blickte ihn an und sagte todernst:

„Und du weißt, wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, duellieren wir uns bis auf den Tod!"

Harry grinste. Die Diskussion hatten sie in den letzten Jahren mehrfach geführt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry sie mit jedem von Ginnys Brüdern geführt. Mehrfach. Es war ein Weasley-Running-Gag geworden. Ron grinste auch entsprechend, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter:

„Los geht's. Mum ist eben fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, sie scheint zu ahnen, was gleich kommt!"

Zusammen gingen sie runter und betraten den großen Saal. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um und sofort gingen Freudenrufe um, weil auch der jetzt sicher wusste, wer hier heiraten würde. Molly war völlig von der Rolle, Harry grinste sie entschuldigend an. Er stellte sich zu dem Hochzeitsredner und war so nervös, dass er nur noch das Blut in den Ohren rauschen hörte und nicht den Einsatz der Musik hörte, der ihm Ginnys Ankunft ansagte. Aber es war auch so nicht zu verpassen.

Am Arm ihres Vaters betrat sie den Raum und Molly schluchzte laut auf. Alle waren sprachlos, so umwerfend sah Ginny aus. Natürlich nicht in Weiß, sondern in Creme, mit gewagt tiefem Dekolleté, die Haare glatt bis zur Taille, nur das Oberhaar in einem geflochtenen Zopf zurück gebunden. Der einzige Schmuck, aus Prinzip, war das Diadem, das auch Fleur damals getragen hatte. Schicht atemberaubend. Harry platze fast vor Glück.

 **oOo**

Die Party war in vollem Gange. Es war schon spät und entsprechend ausgelassen war die Stimmung. Molly hatte aufgehört zu weinen, sie war emotional völlig durch. Natürlich glücklich, aber auch einfach durch.

Nach der Trauung hatte es einen Empfang gegeben und Harry hatte mit seiner Frischangetrauten die Gäste begrüßt. Erst da war ihm so richtig bewusst geworden, wer sich alles hier versammelt hatte. Es war eine wirklich absurd bunte Mischung und vor sechs Jahren wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass diese alle zusammen an diesem Ort eine Hochzeit, seine Hochzeit, feiern würden. Es war unglaublich.

Nach dem Anschneiden der Hochzeittorte war ziemlich bald die Eröffnung der Tanzfläche gefolgt. Harry und Ginny hatten bei einem Bekannten von Hermine Salsastunden genommen, weil sie keine Lust auf Walzer gehabt hatten. Entsprechend fiel der Jubel aus als sie die Performance beendeten und die Fläche füllte sich schnell.

Harry fühlte sich wie auf Wolken. Er ging zu Narzissa und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf, wobei sie gespielt abfällig schaute: „Aber kein Salsa!". Er tanzte sogar mit seiner Tante, die sich nach ein paar Gläschen Wein wirklich zu amüsieren schien. Hermines Mutter war gute Gesellschaft für sie, während Arthur mit Hermines Vater ins Gespräch vertieft war.

Harry ging zu Kingsley, der mit Minerva tanzte und stellte fest:

„Eigentlich ist dieses Fest das Ergebnis unserer Arbeit. Jeder tanzt mit jedem, Narzissa Malfoy hat meine Muggeltante mit Handschlag begrüßt, Severus Snape tanz gerade mit Hermine, wir haben alle Häuser vertreten, im Grunde ist es doch genau dieser Frieden, den wir erreichen wollte."

Die beiden stimmten ihm zu und beobachteten einen Moment das bunte Treiben: Jeder tanzte mit jedem. Es war großartig.

 **oOo**

Mittlerweile war es drei Uhr früh, die ersten Gäste waren gegangen, die Kinder schliefen in einem gemeinsamen Kinderzimmer, in dem sich immer ein Elternteil mit Aufsicht befand. Harry machte einen Abstecher zu den Kindern. Auf halbem Wege kam er an einer Tür vorbei, die nicht ganz geschlossen war und er hörte Stimmen. Er hätte seine Neugierde natürlich auch nüchtern nicht im Griff gehabt, so angetrunken wie er war aber natürlich erst recht nicht. Er näherte sich der Tür und stellte fest, dass es Draco und Gabrielle waren. Die beiden waren seit Jahr und Tag ein Herz und eine Seele und eigentlich warteten alle auf den Antrag. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Harry, dass Draco das vielleicht jetzt tun würde, aber dann merkte er, dass Draco ganz und gar nicht glücklich klang:

„…ich kann das nicht, Gabrielle, entweder bringt er mich um oder bekommt einen Herzinfarkt. Von Verstoßen und Enterben ganz zu schweigen."

„Nein, wird er nicht. Selbst falls er anfangs nicht begeistert sein sollte, wird er es bald akzeptieren. Du bist sein Sohn!"

„Ja, und zwar sein einziger! Du hast gehört, wie er vorhin gesagt hat, dass er hofft, bald wieder eine Hochzeit ausrichten zu können!"

„Ja, das habe ich gehört. Aber Draco, es ist doch klar, dass er das sagt. Jeder Vater wünscht sich erst einmal, dass der eigene Sohn heiratet und Kinder bekommt. Und da er nicht weiß, dass du schwul bist, geht er natürlich davon aus, dass du heiratest."

Harry war wie vom Donner gerührt. Was hatte er da gehört? Draco Malfoy war schwul? Sein Weltbild brach scheppernd zusammen! Und Gabrielle wusste es und war völlig entspannt dabei! Harry war so sicher gewesen, dass die beiden ein Paar seien!

„Ich bin nicht schwul. Ich bin verwirrt! Und ich kann es ihm nicht sagen!"

„Draco, du musst. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken und irgendwann wird es raus kommen und er wird es über andere Wege erfahren. Das wäre schade und das würde ihn sicher verletzen. Sprich doch erst einmal mit deiner Mutter, ich bin sicher, sie ahnt es bereits."

Harry konnte Draco wimmern hören. Gabrielle versuchte ihn weiter zu trösten:

„Draco, du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe. Und du hast ja gemerkt, wie entspannt Hermine damit umgeht. Die wenigsten werden ein Problem damit haben und dein Vater wird sicher damit klar kommen!"

Hermine wusste es? Ok, die beiden hatten jahrelang zusammen gearbeitet, Draco war ihr persönlicher Assistent gewesen, trotzdem hatte Hermine in all der Zeit nicht irgendeinen Hinweis gegeben. Mittlerweile war Draco ja - zur allgemeinen Erheiterung für alle, die ihn von früher kannten - der Leiter der Abteilung für Angelegenheiten mit der nichtmagischen Welt, da Hermine seit zwei Jahren Untersekretärin des Ministers war.

Harry war völlig verwirrt. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er bei den Kindern vorbei wollte, ging zurück in den kleinen Salon und nahm sich ein weiteres Glas Wein. Er sah Hermine, wie sie bei Lucius Malfoy stand, der sich immer im ruhigsten Teil des Raumes aufhielt. Er hielt erstaunlich gut durch, dafür dass er so menschenscheu geworden war. Harry gesellte sich zu ihnen und hörte noch wie Hermine lachte und sagte:

„Böse Zungen behaupten ja, dass Draco in dem Moment seinen Frieden mit der nichtmagischen Welt geschlossen hat, als ihm sein erster Modeljob angeboten wurde. Sie hätten sein Gesicht sehen sollen als ihn der Agent ansprach, es war grandios!"

Lucius verzog den Mund zu einem süffisanten Grinsen:

„Ja, Ego hatte mein Sohn schon immer mehr als genug."

„Er macht wirklich sehr gute Arbeit, Sie können sehr stolz auf ihn sein."

„Bin ich. Er hat die Chancen genutzt, die er bekommen hat und hat sich wirklich etwas aufgebaut."

„Ja, das hat er wirklich."

Harry verstand jetzt natürlich, was Hermine hier versuchte, war aber selbst noch viel zu überfordert mit der Information als dass er etwas dazu hätte sagen können ohne sich total zu verplappern. Er sah Narzissa und Severus tuscheln, bzw. Narzissa redete auf ihn ein und Severus zeigte amüsiertes Abwehrverhalten. Dudley tanzt gerade mit Ginny, was sehr lustig aussah und Harry entdeckte Luna, mit der er noch nicht getanzt hatte und er beschloss, dass er in dieser Nacht nichts an der Causa Draco tun konnte und forderte Luna zum Tanzen auf.

 **oOo**

Die Party ging bis nach fünf Uhr. Für die übernachtenden Gäste gab es theoretisch Frühstück, aber die meisten schliefen bis weit in den Mittag. Am Ende hatte Petunia, zu dem Zeitpunkt schon ziemlich angeschickert, Severus zum Tanzen aufgefordert, was dieser widerwillig, aber dennoch zugelassen hatte. Harry hatte mit Dudley gequatscht, der mittlerweile alleine wohnte und eine Ausbildung zum Schweißer gemacht hatte und zufrieden in seinem Job war. Man merkte ihm seine Erziehung zwar noch an, aber die Ausbildung und der körperlich anstrengende Job hatten in deutlich angenehmer werden lassen. Als sich seine Verwandten am nächsten Tag verabschiedeten, war es so völlig anders als an jenem wirren Tag im Lingusterweg. Ob Onkel Vernon von all dem je erfahren würde, blieb abzuwarten.

 **oOo**

Als am Abend alle abgereist waren und nur noch der enge Kern im kleinen Salon zusammen saß, gab Hermine unter großem Gelächter bekannt, wie sie Harrys Verwandten dazu gebracht hatte zu kommen und wie groß die Verwunderung bei Mutter und Sohn gewesen waren als sie sich am Treffpunkt unabhängig voneinander getroffen hatten. Petunia hatte sich bei ihrem Mann für ein Wochenende bei einer Schulfreundin entschuldigt, Dudley war angeblich mit Kollegen auf Kegeltour. Hermine hatte Sicherheit, Diskretion und nichtmagische Gesellschaft versprochen und bei Petunia erfolgreich auf die Neugierde gesetzt. Bei Onkel Vernon hatte sie von Anfang an, entsprechend Harrys Schilderungen, nichts erwartet, war aber dadurch auf die Idee mit den getrennten Einladungen gekommen.

Harry beglückwünschte Hermine zu diesem Coup, der wirklich jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft gelegen hatte. Die Weasleys, die außer Percy und seiner Frau noch vollständig versammelt waren, waren ebenfalls sehr begeistert von Hermines Aktion.

„Ach, es war ein herrliches Fest!"

Arthur strahlte glücklich seine Tochter an.

„Ja, das war es. Auch wenn ich noch nicht recht glauben kann, dass ihr es mir verheimlicht habt!"

Molly schien aber ihren Frieden damit gemacht zu haben:

„George, ihr seid sicher…?"

„Ja, Mum, wir sind sicher, dass wir nicht heiraten. Beschwer dich bei Hermine, die hat diese Muggeltrends hier eingeführt."

Er feixte zu Hermine, die sich gespielt echauffierte:

„Wie bitte, nur weil ich die Zauberwelt aufkläre, dass es in der nichtmagischen Welt mittlerweile sehr viel individuellere Lebensentwürfe gibt, bin ich nicht schuld, dass du diese gleich ergreifst!"

Ginny gluckste: „Mir war bis zu euren Broschüren über ‚Ehe, Sexualität und Lebenformen in der nichtmagischen Welt' auch wirklich nicht klar, wie konservativ unsere Gesellschaft ist. Harry und ich sind ja für Zauberer und Hexen wirklich spät dran, im britischen Vergleich sind wir total jung!"

„Es spricht nichts gegen konservative Familienbilder. Diese Scheidungsrate bei den Muggeln, das ist doch grauenvoll! Denkt doch an die armen Kinder!"

Molly war nicht überzeugt.

„Naja, manchmal ist eine Trennung wohl besser als ein vergiftetes Familienleben. Und denk nur an Mrs Zabini mit ihren mysteriös verstorbenen Ehemännern. Da hätte die Scheidung vielleicht Leben gerettet."

Bill lachte, fügte aber mit einem glühenden Blick zu Fleur hinzu:

„Nicht, dass ich so etwas je in Erwägung zöge."

Molly wandte sich wieder George zu: „Aber ihr habt ein Kind!"

„Ja, und dem kleinen Fred geht es super, das weißt du!"

George gab nicht nach und Molly seufzte.

„Aber Ron wird ja vielleicht bald heiraten, oder Ron?" Der angesprochene bekam rote Ohren und nuschelte etwas von wegen „immer langsam".

Molly wandte sich an Hermine: „Was ist mit dir, Liebes? Du hast gestern ja fast meiner Tochter die Show gestohlen, so toll sahst du aus. Hast du endlich einen Mann gefunden, der dir zusagt?"

„Was?"

Jetzt wurde Hermine rot:

„Nein, und ich bin zufrieden, so wie es ist."

Harry war glücklich, dass solche Gespräche wieder möglich waren. Jahrelang wäre es undenkbar gewesen.

Automatisch gingen nun alle Blicke auf den letzten, nicht vergebenen Weasley: Charlie. Er war seit Jahren in Rumänien, würde aber bald nach England zurückkehren, denn er hatte sich eine nicht ganz harmlose Verletzung bei der Arbeit mit den Drachen zugezogen und musste diesen Beruf nun zumindest vorübergehend aufgeben. Hermine sorgte derzeit für den passenden Posten im Ministerium. Er hatte nie eine Freundin mit nach Hause gebracht, das fiel Harry jetzt erst auf. Ginny hatte auch nie etwas erzählt und Ron auch nicht, nicht einmal als er zwei Jahre bei ihm gewohnt hatte.

Charlie wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Mutter, die offensichtlich von sich aus ihn nicht in den Fokus gerückt hätte, was Harry stutzig machte.

„Nein, keine Heirat zu erwarten bei mir."

„Aber bald ein Umzug!" Ginny sprang freudig ein: „Wir werden im Haus jetzt umstrukturieren, Harry und ich nehmen im ersten Stock quasi alles und vergeben die anderen Zimmer an unsere Mitbewohner."

Sie lachte. Neben Neville, Ron und Hannah, die die Sommermonate in London verbrachten, wohnten weiterhin Luna und Gabrielle in der WG und Charlie würde bis auf weiteres zu ihnen stoßen.

„Draco, wir hätten weiterhin auch Platz für dich!"

Harry bemerkte jetzt erst, dass die Malfoys mittlerweile im Raum waren, sich aber zurück hielten.

Draco grinste: „Ich weiß, du betonst es wöchentlich."

 **oOo**

Ein paar Tage nach der Hochzeit besuchte Harry Hermine in ihrer Wohnung. Ginny und er würden am folgenden Samstag erst für zwei Wochen nach Frankreich aufbrechen und im Ferienhaus der Delacours ihre Flitterwochen verbringen. Er setzte sich auf den Sitzsack und wie immer versank er fast darin. Er mochte dieses Ding. Krumbein machte es sich augenblicklich auf seinem Schoß bequem und Harry nahm den Tee von Hermine entgegen.

„Hermine, ich will über etwas reden. Ich habe während der Party zufällig ein Gespräch belauscht, Draco und Gabrielle. Es ging darum, dass …"

Er suchte nach Worten, Hermine blickte alarmiert.

„… naja, Gabrielle meinte, du wüsstest es und ich frage mich, ob ich völlig blind bin, ich war so überzeugt, die beiden seien zusammen und überhaupt, ich meine, Draco und schwul, bzw. _verwirrt_!?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Harry, ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du darüber mit niemandem reden darfst. Das ist eine ganz sensible Phase und es würde großen Schaden anrichten, wenn du dich verplapperst."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, damit hausieren zu gehen, ich würde es nur gerne verstehen."

„Naja, was gibt es da zu verstehen?"

„Ich dachte, er sei mit Gabrielle zusammen!"

„Die beiden sind Freunde. Sehr gute Freunde. Und Draco ist in einer Findungsfrage. Ich denke, er wusste es bis vor ein paar Jahren selbst noch nicht und ist weiterhin überfordert. In der Zauberwelt, besonders in den alten Reinblüterfamilien, wird Homosexualität tot geschwiegen, da ist sie noch konservativer als beim Thema Hochzeit, Ehe und Familie. Draco hat erst in der nichtmagischen Welt erfahren, dass es so etwas gibt, also, dass es das als Lebensform gibt, und dadurch gespürt, dass das die Antwort auf einige Fragen sein könnte."

„Er hat in eurer Broschüre den Artikel über Homosexualität geschrieben, das war mir damals aufgefallen. Der Artikel hat ja ziemlich Wellen geschlagen, wie eigentlich die ganze Broschüre. War für so einige alteingesessene Zaubererfamilien wohl ein rechter Kulturschock."

„So war es gedacht."

Hermine schmunzelte:

„Wir wollten die aktuelle englische Gesellschaft porträtieren und haben uns jeweils verschiedene Themen genommen. Draco hatte durch das Modeln davon Wind bekommen und wollte sich dazu schlau machen. Ich hab ihn gewähren lassen. Da wusste ich es ja auch schon."

„Woher?"

„Ach, Draco modelt ja eben manchmal in der nichtmagischen Welt. Da er aber in England nicht registriert ist und keine Steuernummer hat und derlei, habe ich da die Vermittlung übernommen und fungiere somit quasi als seine Managerin. Dadurch habe ich einen ganz guten Überblick über seine Angebote und naja, es kamen ein paar aus der Szene und ich hab ihn gefragt, ob er das machen würde und er war völlig verwirrt."

Sie schmunzelte und Harry war verwirrt, was abseits der Zaubergesellschaft alles passierte, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Was trieb Hermine noch so, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte?

„Er ist dann hin, ich bin mit, das ist bei so Jobs immer ganz gut, wenn man begleitet wird. Naja. Die Fotos waren ziemlich gut, er wurde wieder gebucht und irgendwie war er dann in ein paar der Locations, hab ihn anfangs begleitet, ihm manches erklärt. Irgendwann war es mir klar und als ich ihn gesehen habe, wie er mit einem anderen Model geknutscht hat, war ich entsprechend nur amüsiert. Er war ziemlich geschockt als er mich bemerkt hat. Naja."

„Sind noch mehr schwul, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

Seine Freundin grinste und Harrys Augen wurden groß:

„Wer?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es nett wäre, dir so etwas zu erzählen, wenn die Betroffenen das nicht selbst tun möchten."

„Jaa, aber…"

„Nichts aber."

Harry ging in Gedanken die unverheirateten Männer in seinem Bekanntenkreis durch:

„Severus?"

Hermine prustete los. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder fing:

„Das wäre lustig, nein, zumindest weiß ich davon nichts. Vielleicht frag ich ihn das mal."

Sie kicherte und Harry war verwirrt.

„Ihr seht euch?"

„Ja, …manchmal. Er hilft mir manchmal bei Zaubertränke. Du weißt ja, ich forsche in dem Fach."

Harry schwante, dass Hermine wirklich so einiges tat, wovon er keine Ahnung hatte.

Er hatte sich über Homosexualität nie Gedanken gemacht, das Thema war ihm völlig fern. Als vor zwei Jahren die Broschüre raus kam, hatte es viel Gerede gegeben, er hatte mit Ron mal kurz drüber gesprochen; sie waren sich beide einig, dass sie das für sich ausschließen konnten und dabei die Abwehrreaktionen, von denen die Broschüre berichtete, nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Solange sie niemand unangenehm anbaggerte oder ihnen zu nahe kam, war ihnen das doch herzlich egal.

„Aber schade um Gabrielle, die beiden wären echt ein tolles Paar!"

„Ja. Ich glaube auch, dass die beiden sich wirklich lieben, wenn auch platonisch."

„Wie Dracos Eltern wohl reagieren werden?"

Hermine seufzte erneut.

„Das ist die große Frage.."

Plötzlich kam Harry ein Gedanke:

„Hermine, bist du lesbisch?"

Das würde jetzt irgendwie ins Bild passen.

Seine Freundin grinste erst breit, lachte dann:

„Nein, Harry, bin ich nicht, auch wenn ich deine Gattin sehr sehr attraktiv finde."

Und sie bedachte ihn mit einem anzüglichen Blick, der bei Harry für rote Ohren sorgte.


	18. Ron - Schachnovelle (ein Nachtrag)

**Kleiner OneShot zu Ron als Nachtrag. Nach all dem Ron-Bashing auch mal was Nettes ;)**

* * *

 **18\. Ron: Eine Schachnovelle oder: Die Revanche (Sommer 2001)  
**

Sie erwartete ihn in der Eingangshalle. Der Weg von Hogsmead zum Schloss hatte ihm gut getan. Die Sonne schien und der leichte Wind blies sogar ein wenig von dem Trübsal aus seinen Gedanken. Und es war einfach ein wunderbarer Anblick, wie das Schloss sich vor ihm erhob und immer näher kam. Er liebte Hogwarts und es war immer ein nach Hause kommen.

Seine alte Schulleiterin hatte ihn eingeladen und er war gefolgt. Es hatte ihn Überwindung gekostet, so wie alles seit Hermine ihn verlassen hatte. Warum hatte sie ihn verlassen? Was hatte er getan, was hatte er unterlassen? Er liebte sie, er begehrte sie, seit Jahren. Seine Welt lag in Trümmern und er war unfähig etwas anderes zu tun als zwischen den Trümmern zu sitzen und sich zu fragen wieso.

Hermine war fast völlig aus seinem Leben verschwunden, er hatte nie gedacht, dass das möglich sein könnte. Nur im Ministerium liefen sie sich ganz selten Mal über den Weg. Das Loch, dass ihr Verlust gerissen hatte klaffte offen in ihm und er fragte sich jeden Morgen, warum er aufwachte, warum die Welt nicht einsah, dass es vorbei war. Harry und Ginny unterstützten ihn, seine Familie tat ihr bestes, aber seine Traurigkeit ließ nicht nach. Seit einem halben Jahr schleppte er sich von einem Tag zum anderen und erwartete nicht, dass es wieder anders werden würde.

Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Minerva ihn nach Schuljahresende nach Hogwarts eingeladen hatte. Er war noch mitten in seiner Ausbildung, es würde wohl kaum um eine Stelle gehen. Sie stand am Tor und sah über das Gelände während er zu ihr hinauf stieg. Sie begrüßten sich und sie musterte ihn ernst.

„Ronald, du siehst nicht gut aus."

Er sagte nichts und folgte ihr schweigend in ihr Büro. Aber anstatt sich an ihren Schreibtisch zu setzen, ging sie zu einer kleinen Sitzecke, wo Tee bereit stand und forderte ihn auf, sich zu setzen. Sie goss ihm Tee ein und begann ihren zu trinken. Sie musterte ihn und Ron wusste nicht, was er hier sollte. Nach einer Weile seufzte sie:

„Der Grund, warum ich dich eingeladen habe, ist zwar ein anderer, aber wenn ich dich so sehe, möchte ich doch die Gelegenheit nutzen und mit dir sprechen. Verzeih einer alten Frau, die seit rund sechzig Jahren junge Menschen ausbildet, begleitet und hat aufwachsen sehen, aber meinst du nicht, dass du langsam wieder ins Leben zurück finden solltest? Hermine ist gegangen, sie wird nicht zurückkommen. Das ist schmerzhaft, aber es ist so. Ihr seid beide jung. Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist, ihren Verlust zu akzeptieren und nach vorne zu sehen?"

Ihre Worte drangen zwar an sein Ohr, aber nicht wirklich in ihn. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Rein rational gesehen. Aber die Dunkelheit in ihm war nicht rational. Er nippte an seinem Tee und sagte nichts.

Minerva schien das zu akzeptieren, denn sie ließ das Thema fallen, stand auf und kam mit einem kleinen Tischchen zurück, das sie zwischen sie stellte.

„Der eigentliche Grund der Einladung ist, dass ich noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen habe, Ronald."

Er stutzte.

„Es ist eine Weile her, fast zehn Jahre, aber ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du in deinem _ersten_ Schuljahr mein Schachspiel geschlagen hast und entsprechend…",

sie zog dramatisch die Decke von dem Tischchen und Ron erblickte ein altes, aber sehr schönes Schachspiel und er spürte einen Schauer durch seinen Körper gehen als sie mit einem Schmunzeln seinen Blick fixierte:

„fordere ich Revanche." Ihre Augen blitzen schelmisch, wie er es von seiner früheren Lehrerin nicht kannte und ein Grinsen kämpfte sich den Weg in sein Gesicht.

Sie ließen das Los über die Farbe entscheiden und legten los. Beide zogen wortlos die ersten Züge, musterten sich grinsend und Ron fragte sich, warum er noch nicht eher auf die Idee gekommen war. Er liebte Schach und er war wirklich gut darin. So gut, dass er schon lange Probleme hatte, Spielpartner zu finden. Er hatte diesmal schwarz und er spürte, wie das strategische Denken, Planen und Ziehen ihn aus der Lethargie zog, die ihn seit Monaten gefangen hielt. Er hatte sie schlicht vergessen zwischen schwarz, Turm, weiß und Bauer.

Schlag. Ihr erster Bauer war gefallen, sie fluchte und Ron grinste. Schlag, sein Läufer ging vom Feld. So ging es hin und her. Sie spielten ruhig, sie spielten ernst, sie spielten als ginge es um eine Schlacht, die nicht auf einem Brett ausgefochten wurde. Bauer, Bauer, Pferd, Turm, die Figuren wanderten vom Feld, beide Reihen lichteten sich und die Züge dauerten länger.

Als er gezogen hatte, lehnte er sich kurz zurück und beobachtete seine ehemalige Lehrerin und Chefin und musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien und das Kinn in die Hand gestützt während sie angespannt das Feld analysierte. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, das war eine ganz neue Seite an seiner sonst eher steifen Lehrerin. Und dann dieses Blitzen, als ihr der passende Zug einfiel und schon war Ron gebannt im Spiel zurück, sah einen weiteren Bauer vom Feld gehen und beobachtete konzentriert wie ihre Augen über das Feld huschten und seine Figuren musterten. Sie schien ein Komplett auf seinen Turm zu planen, ein Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen und Ron spürte wie es ihm ein Kribbeln durch den Körper schickte als er daran ging ihren Plan zu entschlüsseln und seinen Turm zu retten.

Als er seinen verbliebenen Läufer in den Angriff schob, sah er an ihrer Reaktion, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Er grinste sie an und ihre Augen blitzten auf in Erkenntnis und Spielfreude. Sie kämpften stumm um jede Figur. Die Sonne ging unter und ließ den Horizont brennen und schickte zum Gruß goldenes Licht in das Turmzimmer. Die beiden Kämpfer dankten es ihr nicht. Er schlug ihren Turm und musste kurz darauf seine Dame opfern, weil er einen versteckten Angriff zu spät bemerkte.

Im Zimmer wurde es dunkel und Minerva wedelte kurz abwesend mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Lichter gingen an. Der Tee war leer, wurde von einem Hauself wieder aufgefüllt, unbemerkt von beiden. Sie zogen, die dachten, sie kämpften. Das Feld war fast leer, die Züge wurden noch länger, er schlug ihre Dame, sie seinen letzten Läufer. Beide stutzten, beide zogen die Augenbrauen zusammen und die Figuren beantwortet die Skepsis. _Rien ne va plus_ : Beide Könige nahmen ihre Kronen ab und verneigten sich.

Beide starrten auf das Feld, dann sahen sich verwirrt an. Beide fingen an zu grinsen und schauten sich glühend in die Augen als hätten sie physisch auf Leben und Tod gekämpft. Ron fühlte Leben durch sich pulsieren, wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Sein Magen knurrte und beide fingen an zu lachen. Die Hauselfen hatten ihnen längst eine Platte mit belegten Broten gebracht und sie leerten sie gierig. Ron fühlte sich wie am Weihnachtsmorgen.

„Das mit der Revanche war wohl nichts. Ich fürchte, wir müssen das wiederholen."

Sie nickte während sie ihr Käsebrot kaute. So entspannt hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und er mochte sie so definitiv lieber. Als sie wieder zum Tee griff, sah sie ihn an:

„Ronald, was planst du für nach der Ausbildung? Zwei von drei Jahren sind vorbei."

„Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich glaube, ich will im Aurorenbüro arbeiten. Ich fühle mich wohl dort."

„Schon mal daran gedacht ins Ausland zu gehen? Für eine Weile, meine ich."

Er stutzte. Nein, hatte er nicht und er spürte, wie ihn die Idee durchzuckte:

„An was hattest du gedacht?"

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee und sah ihn an:

„Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass es dir gut tun würde, einmal alleine raus zu kommen. Irgendwo zu sein, zu arbeiten, Erfahrungen zu machen, die nur dir gehören, irgendwo, wo du einfach Ronald Weasley bist und sein kannst, wo du Raum hast, dich zu entfalten. Ich glaube, das würde dir gut tun."

Nach einer Pause fuhr sie fort:

„Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren oft das Gefühl, dass du neben Harry nicht wirklich genug Licht bekommst. Es ist immer schwierig sowas. Seit ich Schulleiterin bin habe ich wohl eine Ahnung davon, was es bedeutet, im Schatten von jemandem zu stehen. Das war zu Albus Lebzeiten schon so und es hat sich nicht geändert, seit ich Rektorin bin. Auch in meinem Kopf nicht."

Es überraschte ihn, von ihr solche Selbstzweifel zu hören. Ja, auch wenn Harry nach dem Krieg versucht hatte, die Rolle der anderen zu betonen und ihnen so viele der Pressetermine wie möglich gegeben hatte, war er immer nur der beste Freund des Auserwählten gewesen. In der Schule hatte es ihn oft rasend neidisch gemacht. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen Frieden damit aber Minervas Punkt war ja ein anderer: Sich selbst den Raum zu geben, sich selbst zu finden und ohne Vergleich und Vorgabe eigene Erfahrungen zu machen, die er für sich hatte.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Und er sah sich intuitiv in Rumänien, bei Charlie und das Land erkunden. Fremde Länder, fremde Menschen, fremde Magie und Freiheit, ja, der Gedanke gefiel ihm.

„Ich mag die Idee. Es war mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, aber ich wollte eigentlich schon immer mal nach Rumänien und zumindest für eine Weile bei Charlie leben und sehen, wie es in andern Ländern so läuft. Ja, ich denke, das werde ich tun."

Sie lächelte. Sie schwiegen und es war gut. Als er sich bald darauf verabschiedete, sah er ihr in die Augen:

„Danke."

Sie verstand und nickte. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogsmead schrieb er in Gedanken schon seinen Brief an Charlie. Vielleicht konnte er auch einen Teil seiner Ausbildung im Ausland absolvieren und sich spezialisieren. Der Gedanke ließ seine Schritte federn und Licht schien am Horizont.


	19. Draco - Toyboy

**Soo, hier nun SLASH. Dracos Perspektive und Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Sexualität und seinem Nachbarn ;-)**

 **Warnung: EXPLIZIT.**

 **Es ist mein absolutes Lieblingskapitel!**

* * *

 **19\. Draco: Toyboy (Slash!) (August 2005)**

So wirklich überzeugt war Draco von der Aktion immer noch nicht. Aber sein Vater hatte sich mittlerweile einigermaßen erholt, seine Eltern lebten in einem Haus in Wales und Draco konnte nun guten Gewissens ausziehen, ohne sich um sie sorgen zu müssen. Die letzten Jahre hatte er wahlweise seiner Mutter beigestanden oder seinen Vater gepflegt. Jetzt mit 25 und konnte endlich raus. Seltsam fühlte es sich trotzdem an, denn die letzten Jahre waren sehr intensiv gewesen.

Ob die WG so der ideale Ort war, blieb abzuwarten. Seit Jahren war er hier Stammgast. Seit Gabrielle in London war verbrachten sie viel Zeit miteinander. Manchmal begleitete sie ihn sogar zu Shootings in der Muggelwelt. Sie war eine der wenigen, die von seinem Hobby wussten. Und eine der ganz wenigen, die wussten, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen war, weil er festgestellt hatte, dass er sich für Männer interessierte.

Draco hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Mehr als ein paar Mal in Bars zu knutschen hatte er sich nie getraut, das ganze Thema überforderte ihn maßlos. Und jetzt war er in der WG. Er hatte Rons, bzw. Regulus altes Zimmer bezogen. Mit ihm war Charlie eingezogen, direkt nebenan in Harrys altem Zimmer. Sie teilten sich ein Bad. Sie waren allein im Dachgeschoss und hatten ihre Ruhe. Das war ganz gut. Charlie war ruhig, redete nicht viel und schien in Gedanken oft noch in Rumänien. Soweit Draco das mitbekommen hatte, hatte er über zehn Jahre dort als Drachenwärter gearbeitet, hatte sich aber vor kurzem eine ziemliche Wunde von den Stacheln eines Giftigen Feuerdrachen zugezogen, die nur schlecht behandelt werden konnte und ihm für eine Weile im linken Arm ziemlich einschränken würde.

Ansonsten hatten sie wenig miteinander zu tun. Draco arbeitete im Ministerium, hatte seine Abteilung, forschte in der nichtmagischen Welt, modelte heimlich und versuchte, auf seine sexuelle Orientierung klar zu kommen.

 **oOo**

Drei Uhr früh, aber an Wiedereinschlafen war nicht mehr zu denken. Der Alptraum steckte ihm noch in den Gliedern. Wie so oft hatte er davon geträumt, dass sein Vater ihn mit einem Mann erwischen würde und ihn angewidert verstoßen würde.

Draco war schlecht. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und raufte sich die Haare. Es half alles nichts. Er schlurfte ins Bad, ließ die Tür angelehnt, es schliefen ja eh alle. Er stützte sich aufs Waschbecken und besah sich im Spiegel: Seine Haare mussten dringend wieder geschnitten werden. Und er musste dringend wieder trainieren – so einen blöden Spruch wie vom letzten Fotografen wollte er nicht noch einmal hören müssen. Das schwarze Muskelshirt, das er zum Schlafen trug, hatte aber auch wirklich schon besser gepasst. Er seufzte. Der Stress der letzten Wochen zeigte sich.

Er beugte sich vornüber und klatschte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das tat gut. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, sah er im Spiegel, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Charlie stand, nur mit Shorts, in der Tür und musterte ihn. Draco musterte Charlie: Er war ziemlich muskulös, seine Statur war kompakt, er war nicht sehr groß. Seine roten Haare waren kürzer als Dracos, aber nicht sehr kurz. Seine Augen waren braun und Draco konnte sehen, dass sie seinen Körper entlang gingen. Der Blick in Charlies Augen war unlesbar.

Draco merkte, dass ihm das Wasser vom Gesicht auf sein Shirt tropfte und griff zum Handtuch. Er trocknete sich ab, ohne den Blick von Charlie zu nehmen, der ihm mittlerweile in die Augen sah. Was bedeutete dieser Blick? Draco merkte, dass es in seinem Bauch ein seltsames Kribbeln auslöste, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.

Sein Zimmernachbar betrat das Bad, stellte sich an das Waschbecken neben ihm und wusch ebenfalls sein Gesicht. Draco beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Das Wasser tropfte auf seine nackte Brust, Tropfen verfingen sich in seinem roten Brusthaar und Draco spürte plötzlich, wie sein Blut in seine Lenden schoss. Erschrocken wandte er den Blick ab.

Charlie trocknete sich ab, sah wieder zu Draco, der im Spiegel merkte, dass er ob seiner Erregung rote Wangen bekommen hatte. Charlie sagte nichts, aber ein Schmunzeln zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht und seine Augen glitten langsam und süffisant zu Dracos beginnender Erektion, die von der lockeren Schlafanzughose nicht verborgen wurde. Er blickte wieder in Dracos Augen, diesmal intensiver und Draco konnte ein Funkeln in den Augen sehen, das er nicht einordnen konnte.

Wortlos drehte sich Charlie um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Draco blieb zurück, völlig verwirrt und er merkte erst jetzt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

Nein, an Schlafen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

 **oOo**

Die folgenden Tage mied Draco jede Begegnung mit Charlie, was zum Glück nicht allzu schwer war. Er wusste nicht, wie er ihm nochmal in die Augen sehen sollte, ohne dass ihm das Gesicht glühen würde und er vermutlich sofort wieder eine Erektion bekäme. Denn die bekam er jedes Mal, wenn er nur daran dachte. Es machte ihn nervös. Und das machte es schlimmer.

Nach einer Woche, es war Samstag früh, Draco war diesmal nur wegen seiner Blase aufgewacht und wusch sich die Hände im Bad: Er hörte, wie jemand die Treppe hochkam und sofort bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Charlie gestern Abend ausgegangen war, jetzt war fünf Uhr früh und er kam jetzt erst zurück?! Ziemliches Partyanimal.

Er konnte die Zimmertür hören und wollte die Chance nutzen, in sein Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass seine Zimmertür offenstand, Charlie also wissen würde, dass er im Bad war. Er hielt die Luft an und öffnete die Badtür: Charlie stand direkt davor. Draco starrte ihn erschrocken an, Charlie erwiderte den Blick scheinbar amüsiert.

Sein Zimmernachbar sah etwas zerzaust aus: Er trug ein schwarzes, ziemlich gut sitzendes Hemd und dunkle, enge Jeans. Draco konnte Schweiß riechen. Nicht unangenehm. Vermutlich war er tanzen gewesen. Die Haare waren durcheinander und das Hemd war nur halb in der Hose. Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn ebenfalls kurz, seine Augen verweilten am Saum seines Shirts, wo ein wenig von Dracos spärlichen blonden Brusthaar zu sehen war. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke wieder und abermals wurde Draco ganz flau im Magen und er merkte, dass seine Wangen zu glühen begannen.

„Ich würde gerne duschen."

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten, dann huschte er schnell an Charlie vorbei in sein Zimmer - sicher, dass er noch ein süffisantes Grinsen in dessen Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Kurz darauf hörte er die Dusche. Automatisch wirbelten Bilder durch Dracos Kopf, wie das Wasser über Charlies muskulösen Oberkörper lief und er spürte wieder sein Blut rauschen, drehte sich im Bett auf den Bauch und raufte sich die Haare. Er war keine zwei Wochen hier und schon so ein Chaos. Er sollte schleunigst einen Grund finden, der es ihm ermöglichte auszuziehen - ohne, dass es Verdacht erregte.

Es klopfte. Draco schreckte hoch, was scheinbar laut genug war, sodass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Das Zimmer war dunkel, der Flur auch. Durch das Dachfenster kam Mondlicht herein und Draco schnappte nach Luft: Charlie stand in seinem Zimmer, noch feucht von der Dusche, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte. Mit einem zweiten Handtuch rubbelte er seine Haare trocken. Draco starrte ihn an, unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen oder tun.

Charlie schloss die Tür und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Seine Augen glitten über Dracos Körper, der den Blick quasi physisch auf seinem Körper spüren konnte und sich versteifte. Er war froh, dass er auf dem Bauch lag, denn seine Erektion wurde stärker und drückte gegen die Matratze. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper.

„Kann es sein, dass du mich meidest seit unserer letzten Begegnung?"

Dracos Puls wurde schneller. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er hatte gedacht, dass er unauffällig gewesen wäre. Wieso kam Charlie jetzt in sein Zimmer?

Er fühlte sich in der Falle, starrte seinen Besuch nur an und war unfähig zu jedem klaren Gedanken. Charlie nahm das als Bestätigung und Draco konnte sehen, wie sich seine Mundwinkel wieder zu diesem Grinsen verzogen.

„Du bist ziemlich jung. Eigentlich zu jung für meinen Geschmack."

In Dracos Ohren rauschte es nur noch und mit einem erschreckten Quieken fiel er rückwärts vom Bett. Charlie grinste amüsiert, Draco saß panisch auf dem Boden, zwar hatte die Erektion durch den Sturz nachgelassen, aber als Charlie um das Bett herumkam um nach ihm zu sehen und ihn dabei belustigt beobachtete, konnte Draco aus der Perspektive noch mehr Muskeln an Charlies Oberkörper erkennen und die große Narbe auf seiner linken Schulter, die im Mondlicht glänzte und das ließ sein Blut erneut in seine Lenden rauschen. Aber er war zu panisch, als dass er sich darüber noch Gedanken machen konnte.

Dracos ganzer Körper pulsierte, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Charlie nahm das Handtuch in die linke Hand und reicht ihm die rechte, um ihm hoch zu helfen. Reflexartig ergriff Draco seine Hand und stand auf, nur um direkt vor Charlie zu stehen, der seine Hand weiter festhielt und seinen Blick suchte. Also Draco in seine Augen sah, konnte er trotz der Dunkelheit ein Glimmen erkennen, das ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte und eher er sich wehen konnte hatte Charlie seine Hand zu sich gezogen und auf seine eigene, durch das Handtuch deutlich spürbare, Erektion gelegt:

„Aber nur eigentlich"

Sein Blick wurde intensiver und Dracos erstarrte. Er spürte Charlies Penis, er war groß, und er fühlte, wie seine ganze Haut zu kribbeln begann. Im gleichen Augenblick riss er sich los, stolperte rückwärts und stotterte:

„Was ... ich… nein…"

Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Charlie blieb ruhig, lächelte schelmisch, fixierte ihn weiterhin mit den Augen:

„Es war nur ein Angebot. Du weißt, wo mein Zimmer ist."

Und mit einem sehr eindeutigen Grinsen verließ er den Raum und Draco sank zitternd auf sein Bett: Bei Merlins Ständer, was war das gewesen?!

 **oOo**

Es folgten weitere Tage Spießroutenlauf. Draco war völlig von der Rolle, Gabrielle merkte das natürlich, aber er konnte ihr das nicht erzählen. Nicht jetzt.

Donnerstagabend hatte er wiedermal ein Shooting, wieder für ein Gay-Magazine. Er kannte den Fotografen schon und wusste, dass es ganz entspannt ablaufen würde. Es war Herbstmode vorgesehen, aber nicht viel. Also nicht viel Mode am Körper. Aber bisher waren die Bilder vertretbar gewesen.

Draco betrat das kleine Studio, wo die meisten anderen Models schon versammelt waren. Er ging zur Umkleide, suchte seinen Platz und besah sich seine Outfits. Er zog das erste an, eine schwarze Jeans und ein orangener Schal, mehr nicht. Draco grinste, stylte seine Haare und wartete auf seinen Aufruf.

Beim letzten Outfit, einer blauen Sporthose mitsamt grauem Muskelshirt, erstarrte er plötzlich. Charlie stand neben dem Fotografen und beobachtete ihn während er mit einem der Assistenten palaverte. Draco erbleichte, nur um sofort danach zu erröten. Der Fotograf merkte das natürlich und drehte sich zu Charlie um, grinste:

„Ich dachte du stehst nicht auf Toyboys, Charlie?"

Draco wurde dunkelrot. Wie bitte? Toyboy? Er? Charlie grinste süffisant und begnügte sich mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf Draco, der diesem wiedermal das Blut rauschen ließ. Er flüchtete in die Umkleide. Der Fotograf sagte nichts und Draco war froh drum. Er zog sich um und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er schloss sich einer Gruppe von Models an, die noch auf ein Bier loswollten und hoffte, Charlie zu entkommen. Zumindest ein Teil von ihm wollte das.

 _Toyboy_. Das Wort ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er wusste, was das meinte. Er wusste, dass er jung aussah, ganz ganz leicht androgyne Züge hatte, aber trotzdem: Toyboy! Er war ein Mann und kein Spielzeug! Bei dem Gedanken an Charlie und Spielzeug wurde ihm ganz schummerig und er versuchte sich mit zwei Bier wieder zu beruhigen. Das klappte auch so lange, bis er zuhause die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochstieg. Dann sah er Charlie, wie er am Türrahmen seines Zimmers lehnte und ihn süffisant grinsend beobachtete.

Draco rannte fast in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür zu. Bei Merlins Barte, was sollte das? Ihm war heiß. Die zwei Bier waren keine gute Idee gewesen. Er trank normalerweise kaum, entsprechend wirkte das gerade. Und er musste zur Toilette. Leise schlich er ins Bad, erleichterte sich und wollte gerade zurück schleichen, als er Charlies Stimme hörte:

„Das werden hübsche Fotos, Toyboy"

Er konnte das Lachen in der Stimme hören und diesmal rauschte das Blut in Dracos Wangen. Er stapfte in sein Zimmer, schlug die Tür zu und verriegelte sie. Er konnte Charlie noch lachen hören, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog.

Draco kochte. Was bildete dieser Weasley sich ein?! Er hatte offensichtlich Spaß daran, ihn zu provozieren und zu reizen. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass er schwul war. Wirklich besser machte das die Situation jedoch nicht. Nur weil der Typ heiß war, konnte er ihn nicht wie ein Spielzeug behandeln. Draco hatte Ego. Viel Ego. Und so würde er nicht mit sich umgehen lassen! Er musste die Kontrolle über die Situation gewinnen!

 **oOo**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Draco auf und hatte einen Plan. Er würde seinem Mitbewohner nicht mehr ausweichen. Er war ein Malfoy, er war ein Mann und Machtspielchen konnte er besser als jeder andere.

Er zog sich an und beschloss, sich so souverän und entspannt wie möglich zu verhalten. Er verließ das Zimmer als Charlie gerade das Bad verließ. Er hielt dem Blick stand, grüßte - zur Verwunderung seines Nachbars – mit einem kühlen, herablassenden Blick und ging ansonsten einfach an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Er konnte seine Blicke auf sich spüren und jubilierte innerlich, dass der Effekt so schnell eintrat. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er seine arrogante Masche, die er fast zwanzig Jahre perfektioniert hatte, gar nicht mehr konnte.

Das Spiel ging eine Woche. Draco war mittlerweile in der Lage, nicht mehr zu erröten, wenn er Charlie traf, auch wenn er weiterhin mit deutlicher Erregung auf ihn reagierte. Charlie hatte diese Veränderung bemerkt und er schien ihn skeptisch zu beobachten. Als Draco Freitagnacht von einer kleinen Clubtour mit Gabrielle zurückkam, ging er entsprechend gut gelaunt zu seinem Zimmer. Charlie war zuhause. Er konnte ihn hören, wie er in seinem Zimmer trainierte, denn die Tür war nur angelehnt. Wenn die Situation noch etwas entspannter sein würde, würde er ihn vielleicht um ein paar Übungen bitten.

Draco ging ins Bad, er wollte duschen, denn das Tanzen war doch recht anstrengend gewesen. Er zog sich aus und stieg in die Dusche. Das Wasser rauschte und er hörte nichts, bis er den kalten Luftzug merkte, der ihm sagte, dass die Dusche geöffnet wurde. Er erstarrte. Ihm war klar, wer jetzt hinter ihm stand und er spürte augenblicklich das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschen.

Er wollte zur Seife greifen und so tun als wäre nichts, aber Charlie war schneller, griff die Seife und begann Draco von hinten einzuseifen. Draco hielt die Luft an: Was ging hier vor? Er spürte Charlies kräftige Hände auf seiner Haut und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Haut dadurch zu brennen begann. Es fühlte sich so gut an, er konnte sich nicht wehren, er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Langsam glitt Charlies langsame linke Hand an seinen Bauch und fuhr seinen Oberkörper hinauf. Dabei kam Charlie näher und er konnte dessen Erektion an seinem Hintern entlang gleiten fühlen. Dracos Gedanken drehten durch und brachen zusammen, er lehnte sich zurück, den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Hintermanns und ließ das Wasser auf sich prasseln. Er konnte Charlies harten Penis zwischen seinen Beinen spüren. Ziemlich groß und Draco spürte ein festes Ziehen im Bauch.

Als Charlies andere Hand zielsicher Dracos Penis ergriff, zog dieser die Luft ein und als er spürte, dass Charlie anfing, seine Hand zu bewegen, entwich ihm ein Stöhnen. Er konnte an der Vibration spüren, dass seine offensichtliche Lust seinen Besuch amüsierte, der sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge vergrub und ihn leicht biss, was Draco abermals stöhnen ließ.

Charlie wusste, was er tat und Draco spürte, wie er immer mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor. Er streckte die Arme zu den Wänden der Dusche aus, um sich zu stützen, denn seine Beine drohten nachzugeben. Aber Charlie hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest und sicher an sich gepresst, sodass er jede seiner Bewegungen spürte und ihn zielsicher dazu brachte sich abermals laut stöhnend in der Dusche zu entladen.

Er keuchte. Langsam kam er wieder zu Verstand und stellte fest, dass sein Besuch ihm, nach einem letzten Biss in den Hals, einen Klapps auf den Hintern gab und die Dusche verließ. Draco war viel zu benommen, um irgendwie zu reagieren und sank in der Dusche auf den Boden. Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er sich sortieren, stand auf, duschte fertig und verließ das Bad.

Aber er ging nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern durch die offene Tür in das Nebenzimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte, sich, nur mit Handtuch angetan, vor Charlies Bett. Dieser lag nackt auf seinem Bett, nur knapp mit einem Handtuch über den Lenden und sah ihn belustigt, aber auch lustvoll an. Er hatte ihn offensichtlich erwartet.

Draco konnte nichts sagen, er stand nur da. Eigentlich hatte er fragen wollen, was das eben zu bedeuten hatte, aber der Anblick dieses nackten Mannes brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Seine Augen glitten über Charlies Muskeln, noch feucht von der Dusche und stoppten auf dem Handtuch, unter dem sich deutlich Charlies Erregung zeigte. Charlie genoss es sichtlich, dass er wieder der Spielführer war. Seine Hand glitt langsam unter sein Handtuch und Dracos Augen folgten ihr gebannt.

Er konnte sehen, wie Charlie sich selbst erst langsam, dann immer schneller und kräftiger anfasste. Draco starrte ihn fasziniert und gierig an, während Charlie ihn mit seinen Augen fixierte und süffisant grinste. Er schien dieses Spiel zu genießen.

Als Charlie anfing stärker zu atmen, zog er das Handtuch weg und Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie ein anderer Mann sich selbst befriedigte und es sah unglaublich gut aus. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, spürte, dass er durch diesen Anblick schon wieder hart wurde und sah in Charlies Blick, dass diesem das nicht entging.

Er sah unglaublich aus. Diese Muskeln und diese Männlichkeit, die noch feuchte Haut und die schnelle Bewegung seiner Hand an seinem großen Penis, Draco war völlig gebannt. Als Charlie schließlich kam, fing er seinen Load mit der anderen Hand und säuberte sich mit dem Handtuch. Draco stand der Mund offen, er leckte sich geistesabwesend die Lippen, was bei seinem Gegenüber sein diabolisches Grinsen hervorrief.

Nach wenigen Minuten, die sie sich schweigend angesehen hatten, stand Charlie langsam auf und ging um Draco herum. Er stellte sich hinter ihn und ließ seine Fingen ganz leicht seine Wirbelsäule hinabfahren. Dracos ganzer Körper schien von Erregung zu vibrieren. Er schloss die Augen und konnte Charlie leise lachen hören:

„Du bist so unfassbar unschuldig."

Draco riss die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf. Er sah alarmiert in belustigten Augen. Charlies Hand glitt tiefer und er griff Dracos Pobacke und kommentierte diese Handlung mit einem glühenden, aber auch amüsierten Blick. Draco war unfähig zu jedweder Reaktion. Er wollte, dass Charlie ihn wieder ergriff, er wollte mehr, er wollte ihn spüren, er wollte, dass dieses Machtspiel aufhörte, denn er merkte wohl, dass er seinem Gegenüber völlig ausgeliefert war. Adrenalin pulsierte in seinen Adern.

Charlie hielt den Blick und als Draco fast platzte vor Anspannung, näherte er sich seinem Ohr und wisperte kaum hörbar:

„Dass ich Blutsverräter mal einen Malfoy vögeln würde. Wer hätte das gedacht."

Die Stimme troff vor Sadismus und jagte Draco Schauer über den Rücken.

Er war schockiert. Schockiert von der kalten Macht, die er hier zu spüren bekam, schockiert von der Erregung, die er deshalb verspürte, schockiert von der Erniedrigung und davon, dass er sich nicht wehren wollte. Seine Augen blitzten wütend, was Charlie noch mehr belustigte als der so schon offensichtliche Kampf seines Toyboys. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, ballte die Fäuste, bewegte sich aber keinen Millimeter. Seine Atmung war flach, seine Nippel hart, seine Erektion schmerzte.

Charlie genoss dieses Spiel und Draco war wütend darüber, dass sein Körper ihn so auslieferte. Charlie ging zurück zu seinem Bett, nahm seinen Zauberstab, schickte wortlos einen Zauber zur Tür, Draco hörte es klicken und hoffte, dass er auch einen Schallschutz mitgeschickt hatte.

„Komm her und leg dich hin"

Die Aufforderung war simpel und Draco gehorchte. Zögerlich ging er um das Bett herum, setzte sich neben Charlie und legte sich dann hin. Dabei starrte er seinen Nachbar unentwegt mit Wut, Panik und Hunger an. Süffisant glitzernde Augen ruhten auf ihm. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog er Draco das Handtuch von der Hüfte.

Noch nie war Draco in so einer Situation gewesen. Weder mit einer Frau noch mit einem Mann. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Charlie schien genüsslich die Kontrolle zu halten, was ihn gleichermaßen beunruhigte wie erregte.

Charlie stieg auf das Bett und setzte sich auf Dracos Beine, griff seine harte Erektion und begann langsam seine Hand zu bewegen. Draco erschauderte und krallte die Hände in das Bettlaken. Charlie beobachtete jede seiner Reaktionen, seine Augen glühten.

Als Draco anfing, leise zu stöhnen, hielt er inne, griff zu seinem Nachtisch und nahm ein kleines Tütchen, das Draco nicht erkannte. Er öffnete es und Draco erkannte ein Kondom. Bei seinen Recherchen war er darüber gestolpert. Gebannt folgte er, wie Charlie sich das Kondom selbst anzog und sich neben ihn auf das Bett legte. Sein Blick war hungrig und er griff wenig zimperlich mit der Hand in Dracos Haare, umfasste seinen Kopf und machte ziemlich deutlich, wo er diesen jetzt gerne haben wollte.

Draco erstarrte einen Moment, seine Augen weiteten sich, aber der Blick in Charlies Augen lies alles Denken unmöglich werden. Langsam folgte er dem Kommando, brach den Blickkontakt und erkundete mit den Augen jedes Detail von Charlies Körper. Er war atemberaubend. Er roch nach Seife, nach Schweiß, nach Lust und Dracos Sinne explodierten fast.

Als sein Kopf direkt vor Charlies Erektion innehielt, schaute er unsicher hoch und sah in glühende, aber völlig klare Augen: „Nimm ihn in den Mund, erst nur die Eichel, keine Zähne, saug."

Er gehorchte. Das Gummi fühlte sich erst seltsam an, dann spürte er nur noch die pulsierende Härte und ergab sich.

„Tiefer, ja, beweg dich, so ist es gut, genau. Na also, ich hatte schon deutlich untalentiertere Toyboys."

Er amüsierte sich an Dracos wütendem Blick und der Griff in seine Haare wurde fester. Draco machte weiter. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, ihn im Mund zu haben. Langsam wurde Charlies Atmung schneller und Draco blickte wieder zu ihm und sah, dass er ihn hungrig fixierte. Sein Kopf wurde festgehalten und Draco spürte, wie er ihn wieder zu sich nach oben zog. Verwirrt schaute er ihn an. Charlie packte ihn und drehte ihn um. Er konnte seine Erektion wieder zwischen seinen Beinen spüren, diesmal noch deutlicher. Dracos Atmung wurde schneller. Charlie griff nach einer Tube, die Draco nicht erkennen konnte, und tat irgendetwas hinter Dracos Rücken.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas kaltes und glibbriges an seinem Anus und erschrak. Bevor er fragen konnte, spürte er, wie Charlie scheinbar einen Finger in ihn schob. Das Gefühl war mehr als befremdlich. Die Kälte ließ zwar schnell nach, aber der Schmerz nicht. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und verspannte sich. Charlie hielt inne, wartete. Der Schmerz ließ langsam etwas nach und Charlie schob seinen Finger tiefer in ihn. Es war weiterhin befremdlich. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Er hatte genug zu dem Thema gelesen, um zu wissen, was Charlie tat. Und dass Charlie ihn langsam vorbereitete, war grundsätzlich ein gutes Zeichen, denn das bedeutete, dass er ihm nicht weh tun wollte.

Charlie zog den einen Finger zurück und führte stattdessen zwei hinein. Draco zischte noch einmal, aber es tat weniger weh als zu Beginn. Charlie bewegte langsam seine Finger in ihm und genauso langsam spürte Draco neben dem Schmerz auch, wie es ihn zunehmend erregte. Charlie schien das zu merken, denn er zog seine Finger zurück und Draco spürte nach wenigen Augenblicken Charlies Eichel an seinem Anus. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein und verkrampfte nervös.

„Ruhig, mein Kleiner. Ich bin ganz vorsichtig mit dir."

Die Stimme vibrierte vor Lust und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob es Versprechen oder Drohung war.

Ganz langsam drang Charlie in ihn ein. Er hatte viel Gefühl, pausierte, wenn Draco sich anspannte, machte weiter, sobald er sich entspannte. Wie lange das so ging, wusste Draco nicht, es war ihm alles egal. Er spürte nichts mehr außer Charlies Schanz in sich und das immer mehr und mehr. Er stöhnte.

„Das wird noch besser"

Draco stöhnte nochmals ob dieses Versprechens und er konnte Charlie lachen spüren. Als er ganz in ihm war, griff er wieder in Dracos Haare und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, um sich in seinem Hals zu vergraben. Dabei begann er sich erst langsam und sanft, bald schneller und kräftiger in Draco zu bewegen. Draco stöhnte wieder. Es war unglaublich. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt und er war überwältigt. Charlie hielt ihn fest, er konnte seine Muskeln spüren und die Kraft die von ihm ausging. Ihm war alles egal, solange Charlie nicht aufhörte. Jeder Stoß von Charlie schien etwas in ihm zu berühren, dass wohlige, lustvolle Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Aber sein Verstand war nicht mehr in der Lage, diese Information zu verarbeiten.

Als er spürte, dass er fast am Höhepunkt war, bewegte sich Charlie und zog ihn mit: Er kniete nun auf dem Bett und Draco kniete auf Knien und Ellenbogen vor ihm. Draco japste nach Luft. Wieder eine Erniedrigung, wieder Erregung, wieder Wut, wieder stöhnte er ergeben, als Charlie in ihn stieß.

Charlie ergriff seine Hüfte mit beiden Händen, packte ihn und stieß so fest in ihn, dass Draco aufschrie. Als der Schmerz nachließ, wurde er von Lust überrollt und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen, um nicht noch mehr zu stöhnen.

„Das gefällt dir, natürlich. Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so devot bist, Malfoy."

Draco stöhnte in das Kissen. Irgendetwas in ihm protestierte, aber hatte keine Macht gegen die Lust, die ihn völlig im Bann hielt. Charlie stieß weiter in ihn, wurde schneller und Draco ergab sich der Lust. Charlie machte weiter, wurde immer schneller und härter. Draco stöhnte. Er war jenseits von allem, spürte nichts mehr außer Charlies Stößen in sich, schneller, heftiger. Irgendwann fing auch Charlie an schneller zu atmen, begann erst leise, dann lauter zu stöhnen. Die Stöße wurden hart, Draco schrie und der Schmerz ließ seinen Schwanz pulsieren. Beide stöhnten, Charlies Griff war glitschig vom Scheiß und er packte ihn fester. Charlies Erregung und Lust zu spüren, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Nach weiteren Minuten Stöhnen merkte Draco, dass es ihn wieder überrollte. Er warf den Kopf zurück und kam mit einem lauten Schrei und alles wurde schwarz. Er spürte noch, wie Charlie zeitgleich in ihm kam, sich in ihm entlud und dann auf ihm zusammensackte.

Als Draco wieder zu sich kam, hatte Charlie sich bereits aus ihm zurückgezogen und säuberte sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Er war schweißnass und Draco leckte sich abermals die Lippen. Das merkte Charlie und er grinste selbstgefällig.

„Noch nicht genug?"

Draco wurde rot. Charlie beobachtete ihn. Als Draco den Blick erwiderte, umspielte immer noch das selbstzufriedene Grinsen seinen Mund. Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte.

„Der kleine Malfoy ist also schwul und devot, soso."

„Ich bin nicht…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Charlie fing sardonisch an zu lachen.

„Ach so, du wolltest dich einfach nur so von mit vögeln lassen. Natürlich."

Und der Blick mit dem er ihn fixierte ließ Dracos Wangen erglühen. Draco schnappte sich kurzentschlossen sein Handtuch und floh aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte Charlie noch hinter sich lachen hören, als er die Tür hinter sich zu knallte.

 **oOo**

Als er am folgenden Vormittag in die Küche kam, saßen die meisten schon dort. Er fühlte sich dermaßen ausgekotzt und diesen Zustand sah man ihm auch mehr als deutlich an. Er hatte diese Nacht kein Auge mehr zugetan. Er hatte Muskelkater an Körperstellen, die ihm bis jetzt unbekannt gewesen waren. Er hatte einen verdammt dunklen Knutschfleck im Nacken. Und er hatte Kopfschmerzen wie Hölle und keinen Kopfschmerztrank mehr vorrätig. Seine Laune war miserabel, nur noch unterboten von seiner Gesamtsituation. Seinen Mitbewohnern entging sein Zustand nicht und Gabrielle sah ihn besorgt an. Er rang sich zu einem grunzenden Gruß durch und setzte sich neben sie.

„Die Party gestern war aber ganz schön wild, so wie du aussiehst, Draco."

Harry versuchte es humorvoll. Zur Antwort stützte Draco nur seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände und raufte sich die Haare.

„Warum schläfst du nicht noch eine Runde?" versucht es Gabrielle vorsichtig.

„Weil ich in einer Stunde bei meinem Vater sein soll. Er hat ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch angesetzt und mir graut davor."

„Dann sag ihm doch ab, du kannst doch morgen zu ihm gehen."

„Nein, es ist eines von _jenen_ Gesprächen, das hat er klargemacht, das kann ich nicht verschieben", und auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Mitbewohner reagierend: „Wir hatten die früher öfter, das ist eine Familieninstitution, da hat er mir dann Traditionen oder Insignien erklärt, hat mich in Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht und so weiter. Es ist ziemlich wichtig. Familientradition, Weitergabe und derlei. Wir hatten das seit Jahren nicht mehr, es ist das erste seit Askaban. Und ich ahne, worum es diesmal geht..."

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Gabrielle, die verstand und Draco raufte sich abermals die Haare und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Jemand setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm. Er sah auf und blickte einen Moment in Charlies Augen, die ihn neutral bis besorgt musterten. Er stellte ihm eine Tasse mit Kaffee hin:

„Warst du zu lange feiern gestern?"

Draco war unfähig zu antworten. Charlie schien ihr kleines Intermezzo einfach zu ignorieren, bzw. so zu tun als sei nichts gewesen. Als Draco nicht antwortete, schaute Charlie zu Gabrielle:

„Wo ward ihr gestern Nacht unterwegs?"

„Mississippi, danach noch im Final", gab diese zur Antwort. Draco nahm dankbar den Kaffee. Die Situation war absurd. Er musste mit Gabrielle reden, aber erst heute Abend. Erst musste er den Tag mit seinem Vater überstehen und er wusste genau, worum es gehen würde: Sein Vater würde ihn fragen, wann er endlich Gabrielle heiraten würde, während sein Sohn sich alle Mühe geben würde, sich seinen Muskelkater von seinem ersten schwulen Sex nicht anmerken zu lassen und irgendwie nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen. Noch wusste er nicht, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte.

„Hast du dabei einen Vampir getroffen oder wissen wir etwas nicht von dir Gabrielle?"

Charlie hatte den Knutschfleck entdeckt und spielte weiter. Gabrielle war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um nur zu grinsen, Draco war stumm und wagte nicht, Charlie anzusehen.

„Lass mich das mal machen, dann musst du deinem Vater den nicht erklären."

Und Draco spürte, wie Charlie leise murmelnd mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Nacken tippte.

„Oh, der ist gut! Kannst du mir den Zauber zeigen? Ich habe da auch so einen kleinen Vampir…"

Harry war von der Wirkung des Spruchs begeistert, scheinbar war Dracos Nacken wieder unschuldig bleich.

„Natürlich. Als Drachenwärter lernt man mit der Zeit so einige Zauber, um sich selbst zu heilen. Zumindest sowas, richtige Narben sammeln wir eher."

Draco konnte hören, wie er damit angab, aber auch, dass da Heimweh mitschwang. Draco stand auf, nahm den Kaffee mit, nickte Charlie zu:

„Danke"

und verabschiedete sich. Es war ihm alles zu viel. Und er musste sich noch irgendwie ansehnlich herrichten, damit er seine Rolle spielen konnte und vielleicht noch bei Hermine vorbeigehen und sich einen Kater-Trank oder etwas Derartiges besorgen.

 **oOo**

Als er am Abend wieder nach Hause kam, waren die anderen gerade am Essen. Er stapfte schlecht gelaunt in die Küche, lehnte Kreachers Angebot mit einem Grunzen ab, griff aus dem Kühlschrank ein Bier und verzog sich wortlos in sein Zimmer. Die anderen folgten ihm stumm mit Blicken, er war dankbar, dass sie jetzt nichts sagten. Er musste mit Gabrielle reden. Irgendwie mussten sie einen Ausweg aus dieser Geschichte finden. Er hatte das halbe Bier schon getrunken bevor er in seinem Zimmer war. Er warf sich aufs Bett und wartete. Gabrielle würde in Kürze kommen, das wusste er. Als sie wenige Minuten später leise klopfte, seufzte er erleichtert und verschloss die Tür hinter ihr zusätzlich mit einem Lauschschutz.

„Lief wohl so gut, wie erwartet."

„Die Kurzfassung ist: Ich soll dich bitte heiraten bevor ich dich schwängere. Und das eher zeitnah. Ich habe ihm versichert, dass ich nicht gedenke, dich zu schwängern, aber er schien nicht überzeugt. Es ging die ganze Zeit um Ehe, Familienplanung, was für eine gute Ehe wichtig sei und so weiter. Ich habe versucht ihm zu erklären, dass ich nicht vorhabe zu heiraten und keine Kinder möchte – das stimmt zwar nicht so ganz, aber es ist eben einfach die Konsequenz aus der aktuellen Lage – und er war wenig begeistert, hat mir fast eine Stunde einen Vortrag über die Familienlinie der Malfoys gehalten und meine Pflicht, diese Linie weiterzuführen. Er wird ausrasten, wenn er erfährt, dass ich…"

Weiter kam er nicht, sondern boxte nur wütend auf ein Kissen. Gabrielle setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett:

„Was ist gestern Nacht passiert?"

Er zog die Beine an und umklammerte ein Kissen. Die Worte für die Taten der vergangenen Nacht schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Seine Freundin schien zu ahnen, worum es ging:

„Da wir zusammen heimkamen und du wohl nicht mehr ausgegangen bist, muss jemand aus der WG dir diesen Knutschfleck verpasst haben, wobei es wirklich eher nach Bisswunder aussah",

sie lächelte schelmisch:

„Da Hannah, Ron, Ginny, Harry, ich und sicher auch Luna ausfallen, Neville irgendwie unwahrscheinlich ist, frage ich mich, was dein Nachbar damit zu tun hat."

„Wir hatten Sex."

Er hatte es aus sich herausgepresst, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und ihm wurde schlagartig übel. Er vergrub sich in seinem Kissen und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

„Oh. Ich hatte vermutet, dass es zwischen euch funkt, aber das ging jetzt doch etwas schnell."

Ihre Stimme war tonlos.

Er schnaubte. _Schnell_ war die Untertreibung schlechthin. Er kannte Charlie erst seit der Hochzeit, hatte ihn nie zuvor gesehen, wohnte seit knapp zwei Wochen neben ihm und hatte sich gestern Nacht von ihm dermaßen durchnehmen lassen, dass ihm jetzt noch schummerig wurde und sein Muskelkater ihn schier wahnsinnig machte.

Er malträtierte sein Kissen. Gabrielle lehnte sich gegen die Kopfstütze seines Bettes, nahm ihm das Kissen aus dem Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Das machte sie immer, wenn sie ihn tröstete. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und schlang die Arme um sie und sie umarmte ihn und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Warum konnte er sie nicht einfach lieben und begehren, wie es sein Vater erwartete? Sie war im Grunde die perfekte Ehefrau, er liebte sie wirklich, aber diese Erregung und Lust, die er gestern Nacht verspürt hatte, die konnte er so gar nicht mit ihr in Verbindung bringen. Von seiner bis gestern unbekannten oder eher verdrängten devoten Ader mal ganz abgesehen. Sein Vater hatte noch extra betont, dass Leidenschaft keine Grundlage für eine Ehe sei, denn diese würde irgendwann vergehen und die Partnerschaft bräuchte andere Fundamente. Aber trotzdem würde er Gabrielle nicht heiraten. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihn sein Muskelkater an die Folgen der Nacht erinnert, hatte er Charlie noch regelrecht in sich spüren können und war ständig an den Bildern in seinem Kopf irregeworden. Er wollte mehr davon. Daran änderten auch seine Gefühle für Gabrielle nichts.

„Wie war es?"

„Krass. Hart. Fast brutal. Er hat es genossen, mich zu erniedrigen. Und mir hat es gefallen. Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Er hatte die komplette Kontrolle über mich."

„Er hat dir weh getan?"

Sie klang alarmiert.

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht. Blümchensex ist vermutlich was Anderes, aber er war sehr vorsichtig, zumindest am Anfang."

„Seid ihr ein Paar?"

Jetzt klang sie abschätzend.

Er stützte sich auf seinen Arm, sah ihr ins Gesicht:

„Nein! Natürlich nicht. Da war nichts Emotionales, das war ein reines Machtspiel. Wir haben uns auch nicht geküsst oder so, stand gar nicht zur Debatte."

Ihm fiel das jetzt erst auf, aber der Gedanke war wirklich abwegig.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an:

„Einfach nur Sex?"

„Ja."

„Und dir geht es gut damit?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin völlig überfordert, ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, ich habe das Gefühl, jetzt schon völlig süchtig danach zu sein, mein Körper tickt völlig aus. Ich fühle mich so ausgeliefert. Wie soll ich das je meinen Eltern sagen?"

Die Hoffnungslosigkeit überrollte ihn abermals und Gabrielle zog ihn zurück in ihre Arme, fing an seinen Kopf zu graulen und er hielt sich an ihr fest wie ein Ertrinkender. Langsam entspannte er sich und irgendwann stahlen sich stumme Tränen aus seinen Augen und er schlief ein.

 **oOo**

Als er erwachte lagen Gabrielle und er festumschlungen in seinem Bett. Er beobachtete sie während sie schlief. Sie war bildschön. Ihre silberblonden Haare schimmerten in dem wenigen Licht, das durch das Fenster auf sie fiel. Er strich ihr durch ihr Haar und beugte sich über sie. Ganz leicht, ganz zart, berührten seine Lippen ihre Schläfe und er hauchte einen Kuss in ihr Haar. Was auch immer sein Körper wollte, Gabrielle war seit Jahr und Tag das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte. Sie war der erste Mensch, der mit ihm befreundet war, wirklich befreundet war. Grabbe und Goyle waren keine Freunde im ernsthaften Sinne gewesen, spätestens in der letzten Schlacht hatte er das verstanden und auch sonst war da niemand gewesen. Er hatte auch nie jemandem so vertraut wie ihr. Als sie ihn in Beauxbatons angesprochen hatte, hatte er sie sogar noch erkannt als die kleine Schwester von Fleur Delacour. Irgendwie hatten sie sich angesehen und wortlos gespürt, dass sie verbunden waren. Es hatte ihn viel Zeit und Kampf gekostet, sie in sein Leben zu lassen. Sie hatte das gespürt, gewartet und ihn in ihr Leben gelassen. Das Jahr in Frankreich, den Prozess, er hätte es ohne sie nicht überstanden. Dann ein Jahr getrennt zu sein war schlimm gewesen und er hatte jubiliert als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie endlich nach London kommen würde. Dafür wollte er auch hinnehmen, dass er, um sie zu besuchen, bei Potter und Co in die WG musste und hatte sich sogar dazu durchgerungen, sich langsam mit dieser Truppe anzufreunden.

Sie liebte ihn. Er wusste es. Vermutlich würde sie ihn sogar heiraten, wenn er sie fragen würde. Als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er verwirrt sei, weil er das Gefühl habe, sich für Männer zu interessieren, hatte sie nur gelächelt und gemeint, dass sie das längst wissen würde. Er war besorgt gewesen, ob sie mit der Zeit von ihm mehr als Freundschaft erwartet hatte, zumal sie sich eben auch manchmal sehr nahekamen. Sie schien entspannt und doch fragte er sich, ob es fair war. Nach gestern Nacht schien es ferner denn je, dass er sie je würde heiraten können und sie würde nicht ewig auf ihn warten können. Es war ihr gegenüber sicher nicht fair. Der Gedanke machte ihn traurig und er glitt zurück in ihre Arme, schmiegte sich an sie und schlief wieder ein.

 **oOo**

Am nächsten Morgen verließ sie früh sein Zimmer und huschte in ihr eigenes Bett. Sie versuchten solche Nächte diskret zu handhaben und die Gerüchte nicht unnötig zu befeuern. Es würde ihnen aber vermutlich eh niemand glauben, dass sie kein Paar wären. Wirklich fest wusste das nur Hermine und, ja, neuerdings Charlie, weil beide wussten, dass er schwul war, oder verwirrt, wie er es in seinem Kopf immer noch lieber nannte. Er stand auf und ging ins Bad. Er fühlte sich besser. Als Charlie hereinkam, konnte er sogar halbwegs gelassen bleiben.

„Alles ok bei dir?"

Er schaute seinem Nachbar in die Augen. Sein Blick war unlesbar. Draco nickte knapp.

„Wie war es mit deinem Vater?"

„Großartig. Er meinte, ich solle bitte Gabrielle erst heiraten und dann schwängern und ersteres eher früher als später."

„Wie schön, dass er gar keinen Druck aufbaut."

Draco lachte trocken, lehnte sich an das Waschbecken:

„Er wird ausrasten, wenn er das jemals erfährt. Er glaubt mir auch nicht, dass Gabrielle und ich kein Paar sind. Keine Ahnung, wie ich da rauskommen soll."

„Weiß sie es?"

„Sie weiß _alles_." Er sagte es mit Nachdruck.

Er blickte Charlie an, der erst überrascht, dann beruhigt schien:

„Ihr seid süß zusammen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so dominant zu dir sein kann, wie du das …magst."

Sein Blick war intensiv und ohne Spott, während seine Stimme ganz belanglos locker blieb. Draco funkelte ihn böse an. Charlie blieb ruhig, kam näher und stand direkt vor ihm. Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und spürte, wie sein Körper zu kribbeln begann und wie er unter dem Blick seines Nachbarn errötete.

„Irgendwann wirst du dich diesem Teil von dir stellen müssen, Draco. Wir alle mussten das."

Draco brach den Blickkontakt und schaute wütend zur Seite. Er wollte das nicht hören. Auch wenn es ihn verwirrte, dass Charlie scheinbar auch eine zumindest ähnliche Phase durchgemacht hatte. So sicher und in sich ruhend wie er wirkte, konnte er sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

 **oOo**

Charlie ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er drängte nicht. Draco war froh drum, obwohl er kaum einen Augenblick nicht an den Körper seines Nachbarn denken konnte. Er hatte wieder begonnen zu trainieren und er fühlte sich dadurch ruhiger. Morgens joggte er zwanzig Minuten, abends machte er Muskeltraining und sein Körper dankte es ihm. Während er sich eines Abends auf seine Liegestütze konzentrierte, merkte er nicht, wie Charlie ihn beobachtete. Er hatte die Tür offengelassen und Charlie stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt.

„Du belastest die Ellenbogen falsch."

Draco erschrak und sackte auf den Boden. Charlie kam näher, legte sich neben ihn und begann Liegestützen, wobei er ihm erklärte, wie die Winkel und die Belastung sein sollten. Fasziniert beobachtete Draco, wie sich an Charlies Körper die Muskeln anspannten und er musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um ihm zuzuhören. Charlies linker Arm wurde besser, war aber immer noch langsam, sodass die Liegestütze entsprechend langsam und dadurch schwerer waren. Draco versuchte es ihm nach zu tun, nur um kläglich zu scheitern, weil er plötzlich ganz andere Muskeln beanspruchte. Charlie lachte, nicht spöttisch eher neckend, als Draco auf den Boden plumpste. Er erklärte ihm noch zwei Übungen und Draco wurde gleichermaßen entspannt und erregt.

Charlies Körper war der Wahnsinn, er würde ihn zu gerne ganz genau erkunden. Diese Muskeln, Narben, seine Haut, sein Geruch, Draco war ganz schummerig. Und es spornte ihn an, die Übungen richtig zu machen. Charlie erklärte gut, verstand viel von Muskeln, Sehnen, Training und Krafttraining. Er gab ihn passend zu den Kräftigungsübungen noch Dehnübungen. Als sie fertig waren und Draco zur Dusche gehen wollte, spürte er Charlies Blick auf sich und als sich ihre Blicke trafen und er das Glühen in den Augen des Anderen sah, errötete er und schlug die Augen nieder. In seinem Bauch zog sich etwas zusammen, es kribbelte und er huschte zum Bad. Zögerlich ließ er die Tür angelehnt. Charlie ließ ihm Vorsprung und betrat das Bad als er bereits in der Kabine war. Diesmal hörte ihn Draco und sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Sein Körper pulsierte vor Erwartung und als Charlie endlich in die Dusche kam, musste Draco sich zusammenreißen, sich nicht an ihn zu werfen.

Charlie entging das nicht, und sein Blick wurde gierig, aber auch diesmal blieb er Herr der Lage. Er ließ das Wasser auf sich regnen, schloss die Augen und strich sich den Schweiß von der Haut. Draco beobachtete ihn fasziniert und leckte sich die Lippen. Und als Charlie die Augen wieder öffnete und ihn schelmisch anfunkelte, wusste Draco, wie gierig sein eigener Blick sein musste.

Charlie griff zur Seife und drückte sie Draco in die Hand, der einen Moment brauchte, um die Anweisung zu verstehen. Dann ging er begeistert daran, Charlie einzuseifen, seinen ganzen Körper zu berühren und sich möglichst jedes Detail einzuprägen. Nach einer Weile nahm ihm Charlie die Seife ab und begann ihn einzuseifen. Er begann am Rücken und drehte ihn dann um, so dass sie einander gegenüberstanden, kam näher, drückte Draco gegen die kühle Wand, griff mit einer Hand wieder in seine Haare und ehe Draco wusste was geschah, spürte er Charlies Lippen auf seinen, spürte seinen Körper gegen seinen, spürte seine Erregung an seiner. Es war berauschend, in seinem Bauch schien ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren und er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er schlang seine Arme um Charlies Oberkörper und kralle sich in dessen Rücken und konnte spüren, dass es dem Rothaarigen gefiel. Charlie verstärkte den Druck mit dem er Draco gegen die Wand presste und wurde gieriger mit seinem Mund.

Draco verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Irgendwann war das Wasser aus und Charlie löste sich von ihm mit bebendem Blick:

„Zimmer."

Draco folgte ihm.

Sie machten sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sich abzutrocknen. Kaum war die Tür verschlossen, presste Charlie Draco gegen das Holz und küsste ihn so derb, dass Dracos Lippe zu bluten begann. Draco spürte es kaum, aber Charlie hielt inne, heilte ihn und macht eine Pause. Er atmete schnell:

„Was mache ich jetzt mit dir, hm?"

Dracos Herz schlug wie wild, er war noch außer Atem von der Knutscherei. Ihm war egal, was Charlie mit ihm machte, solange er es jetzt machte.

Charlie schob ihn zum Schreibtisch und küsste ihn wieder, während er ihn auf den Tisch schob und sich zwischens eine Beine stellte. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was Charlie vorhatte. Er merkte nur, dass Charlie an der Schublade nestelte und dann zwei Kondome herauszog und eines Draco hinhielt:

„Weniger Sauerei."

Draco hatte das noch nie getan und Charlie musste ihm breit grinsend helfen. Der Sinn und Nutzen dieser Gummis war ihm klar, aber seltsam fand er die Teile trotzdem. Aber es war ihm letztlich egal, denn jetzt bedeuteten sie, dass er gleich wieder Charlie in sich spüren würde und sein Körper vibrierte bereits vor Erwartung. Charlie fuhr gierig mit seinen Händen über Dracos Körper und zog ihn wieder an sich und fing ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne und bald lag Draco auf dem Tisch und Charlie widmete sich wieder seinem Hals. Draco konnte Charlies Erektion spüren und seine eigene pulsierte bereits vor Erwartung. Charlie griff wieder in die Schublade und diesmal sah Draco das Gleitgel, von dem er etwas auf die Finger tat und diese langsam in Draco einführte, während er sich wieder seinem Hals widmete.

Als Draco zu keuchen begann, zog Charlie seine Finger zurück und griff wieder zur Tube. Er tat Gleitgel auf seinen Penis und griff dann nach Dracos Hand und führte diese, damit er das Gel verteilte und ihn massierte. Charlie schnurrte regelrecht:

„Sehr talentierter Toyboy, in der Tat."

Draco versuchte noch einen bösen Blick, wurde aber abgelenkt, weil Charlie ihn wieder nach hinten drückte, seine Hüfte zu sich zog und seine Beine hochhob, sodass sie gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnten. War es Zufall, dass der Tisch exakt die passende Höhe hatte? Draco überlegte einen winzigen Augenblick, ob Charlie das abgemessen hatte, bis er spürte, wie Charlies Eichel sich gegen seinen Anus presste und sich nach anfänglichem Widerstand Einlass verschaffte. Augenblickblick stöhnte er und vergaß alles um sich herum. Draco lag auf dem Tisch, sein Körper zitterte und sein Puls raste. Wieder ließ Charlie sich Zeit, stieß langsam in ihn. Trotzdem musste Draco mehrfach leise aufschreien. Dieser Schmerz machte ihn rasend vor Lust und sein Herz schlug so schnell und stark, dass es zu stechen begann.

Als Charlie ganz in ihm war, lehnte er sich über Draco und raunte: „Das praktische an euch _Toyboys_ ist, dass ihr so schön dehnbar seid." Seine Augen lachten und fixierten ihn weiter gierig. Draco knurrte, was Charlie nur noch mehr amüsierte. Er griff Draco fester und stieß tiefer in ihn und keuchte. Draco richtete sich soweit auf, dass er Charlies Kopf umfassen konnte und begann diesen gierig zu küssen. Das war unbequem, aber das war ihm egal.

Charlie begann in ihn zu stoßen und Draco stöhnte in seinen Mund und warf sich zurück auf den Tisch. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Männer so Sex haben konnten, aber letztlich hatte er von nichts eine Ahnung gehabt. Es fühlte sich großartig an und Draco stöhnte und grub seine Fingernägel in Charlies Haare, was diesem ein weiteres, lustvolles Keuchen entlockte.

Das Wasser von der Dusche war längst verdunstet, beide Körper waren heiß und verschwitzt. Charlie stieß immer fester und schneller in Draco, während er ihn mit den Augen fixierte und offensichtlich genoss wie Draco so hemmungslos ihm und seiner eigenen Erregung ausgeliefert war. Draco war alles egal, er spürte nur noch Charlie in sich. Er stöhnte bis auch Charlie zu keuchen begann und sie sich beide in die Augen sahen während erst Draco und dann Charlie mit einem Schrei zum Höhepunkt kam.

 **oOo**

In den folgenden Wochen wurde es wortlos zum Brauch, dass sie sich mehrfach wöchentlich trafen. Mal kurz in der Dusche oder etwas länger auf Charlies Schreibtisch. Sie trainierten zusammen und Draco bekam endlich wieder definierte Muskeln. Charlie arbeitete im Ministerium im Büro für den Umgang mit gefährlichen magischen Tieren während sein Arm weiter Fortschritte machte. Das Gift hatte verschiedene Nerven beschädigt und das war sehr spät erkannt worden, daher war die Regenerierung der Nerven nicht ganz einfach. Aber die Heiler waren zuversichtlich, dass er in wenigen Wochen wieder voll funktionsfähig sein würde.

Draco versuchte weiterhin viel Zeit mit Gabrielle zu verbringen, auch wenn er spürte, dass die Situation ihr zusetzte. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit all dem umgehen sollte und sie konnte es ihm auch nicht sagen. Charlie schien weiterhin unverbindlich und entspannt.

Als Draco einmal samstagmorgens gegen fünf Charlie vom Feiern heimkommen hörte, ging er ins Bad. Er blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete, wie Charlie sein Hemd auszog, und sich wusch. Er sah Draco im Spiegel und fixierte ihn kurz und ignorierte ihn dann. Draco war klar, dass Charlie mit jemand anders Sex gehabt hatte, er konnte es förmlich riechen. Irgendwie störte es ihn, es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nur Charlies _toyboy_ war. Sein Ego mochte das nicht. Aber emotional, das beruhigte ihn, war es ihm erstaunlich egal.

„Noch ein _toyboy_ oder zur Abwechslung mal ein Mann?"

Charlie blickte ihn belustigt an und mit einem breiter werdenden Grinsen antwortete er:

„Ein Mann – und eine Frau, seine Frau."

Draco starrte ihn an. Charlie amüsierte sich über seinen Gesichtsausdruck:

„Er hat mich angesprochen und hat gefragt, ob seine Frau mitmachen könne und da die ganz ansehnlich war hab ich zugestimmt. Aber ich hab mich eher an ihm ausgetobt, so ganz mein Fall war sie dann nicht. Aber sein Hintern…"

Er bekam einen lüsternen Gesichtsausdruck, der Draco grinsen ließ.

„Schläfst du oft mit Frauen?"

„Nein. Sehr selten. Aber wenn es passt und sich anbietet, wehre ich mich nicht."

Er grinste und Draco musste lachen:

„Du bist echt unfassbar."

„Danke danke, das höre ich oft."

Die beiden standen sich feixend gegenüber bis Draco in sein Zimmer zurück kehrte und Charlie in seines. Draco war froh um dieses Gespräch, irgendwie hatte es ihm gezeigt, wo er stand und das tat gut.

* * *

 **Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Wie findet ihr Draco und Charlie und wie gefällt euch der Plot bisher? Im nächsten Kapitel kommt wieder Severus und es geht weiter mit viel Drama zwischen Hermine und Severus. Wie kommt ihr mit den verschiedenen Perspektiven zurecht? Könnt ihr mir folgen oder fehlen euch Aspekte?**


	20. Severus - Kuppelversuche

**20\. Severus: Kuppelversuche (Sommer 2005)**

Jetzt war Narzissa endgültig verrückt.

Seit fast drei Jahren hatten sie wieder Kontakt, nachdem er sie kurz vor Ablauf ihres Hausarrests aufgesucht hatte - nachdem Draco ihm die fünfte Einladung gebracht hatte. Sie hatten sich im Salon angeschwiegen. Er, weil er nichts zu sagen hatte, sie, weil ihr scheinbar die Worte gefehlt hatten. Sie wusste mittlerweile, wo seine Loyalität all die Jahre gelegen hatte, seine Liebe, und dass er gespielt hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihren Sohn anvertraut, sie hatte ihm blind vertraut. Für sie war er ein Freund gewesen. Er hatte das gewusst und er hatte es genutzt.

Sie hatte sich höflich für die Hilfe beim Prozess bedankt und ihn gefragt, warum er das getan habe. Er hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt, weil er es wirklich nicht wusste. Er hatte es einfach getan. Vielleicht war es Pflichtgefühl gewesen, vielleicht schlechtes Gewissen, vielleicht auch etwas anderes.

Mehr hatten sie nicht besprochen, aber seitdem war der Kontakt wieder da. Ihre Firma war mittlerweile einer seiner Kunden, was ihm regelmäßig gute Einnahmen bescherte. Irgendwie hatten sie nach einem holprigen Start nahtlos an ihren früheren Umgang angeschlossen, obwohl nichts mehr war wie früher. Werder er noch sie. Es war seltsam, aber so war es.

Und jetzt hatte sie bei der Hochzeit von Potter versucht ihn mit ihrer Schwester zu verkuppeln! Severus raufte sich abermals die Haare. Ja, Narzissa hatte in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren hin und wieder angemerkt, dass er sich doch jemanden suchen solle, aber dass sie so aktiv werden würde und dann auch noch familienintern!

Zugegeben, rational betrachtet war Andromeda eine gute Partie. Wenn man von ihrem Enkelkind absah, das sie großzog. Aber immerhin war sie aus dem Alter raus, selbst noch Kinder zu bekommen. Sie war gebildet, schön, temperamentvoll und hatte sich gegen ihre ganze Familie gewehrt und damals ihren Mann geheiratet. Sie hatte nach dem Krieg ihrer Schwester verziehen und war auch an sich bemerkenswert. Nur, sie war nicht sein Typ. Das hinderte Narzissa aber nicht am eifrigen Intervenieren. So hatte er mehrfach an der Hochzeit mit Andromeda tanzen müssen. Beide hatten Narzissas Bemühungen belächelt und sich gefügt.

Andererseits war dieser Zirkus auch hilfreich gewesen, um während der Hochzeit nicht ständig Hermine zu beobachten. Sie hatte ihm in ihrem Kleid fast den Verstand geraubt. Er hatte sich, besonders, da er Andromeda im Vergleich sah, mehrfach daran erinnern müssen, wie jung Hermine noch war und wie alt er mittlerweile war. Natürlich wäre es mehr als peinlich gewesen, wenn er sich hätte anmerken lassen, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Er wäre wahrlich nicht der einzige an diesem Tag gewesen, wirklich jeder hatte sie an diesem Tag mit mehr als eindeutigen Blicken bedacht, selbst verheiratete Männer mussten sich sehr zusammen reißen und Victor Krum hatte offensichtliche in weiteres Mal seinen Hut in den Ring geworfen und hatte mehr als alle anderen an diesem Abend mit Hermine getanzt. Severus hatte es misslaunig beobachtet. Er musste sich schließlich selbst eingestehen, dass er Hermine begehrte.

Vermutlich hatte er diese Einsicht bisher verdrängt. Hermine war noch ein Kind gewesen, zumindest hatte er sich das in den letzten Jahren stets versucht einzureden - entgegen ihrem offensichtlichen Frauwerden. Das Begehren war langsam und unauffällig gewachsen und jetzt hatte ihn die Tatsache fast erschlagen. Rückblickend ergab jetzt einiges Sinn, wie zum Beispiel seine schlechte Laune, während sie sich monatelang mit ihrem Tanzpartner amüsiert hatte. Damals hatte er es als unpassend für sie empfunden, nicht passend zu ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer Art. Jetzt dünkte ihm, dass das vielleicht doch eher Eifersucht gewesen sein könnte.

Zugegeben, sie war dadurch selbstsicherer, reifer, fraulicher geworden. Das war ihm nicht entgangen. Sie hatten seit der Trennung von Ronald viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, er hatte sie quasi ausgebildet. Mittlerweile forschten und arbeiteten sie gemeinsam. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, je mit jemandem derart intensiv und gut das Labor geteilt zu haben. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt noch nie mit jemandem das Labor geteilt, abgesehen von seiner Mutter und das war Jahrzehnte her.

Er hatte mittlerweile als freischaffender Tränkemeister das Leben, das er sich nie hatte auch nur erhoffen können. Er hatte früher nie Gedanken auf die Zukunft verwendet. Unterrichten in Hogwarts hatte er gehasst, aber es war alternativlos gewesen. Jetzt wurde er für das bezahlt, was er tun wollte, hatte seine Ruhe und genoss es, den Kontakt mit der Gesellschaft nach Belieben dosieren zu können. Es war im Grunde ein völlig anderes Leben und seine Vergangenheit schien seltsam weit entfernt.

Ganz von selbst war Hermine Teil dieses Lebens geworden. Er hatte ihr Einlass gewährt, weil sie ihn gerettet hatte. Und irgendwie war sie geblieben und nicht nur das. Ihm war auch jetzt erst bewusst geworden, dass außer ihr noch niemand – abgesehen von dem einen Mal Ginevra – sein Haus betreten hatte. Es war ein privater Raum entstanden, ein Geheimnis. Er wusste, dass sie im Grunde niemandem erzählte, wo sie fast jedes Wochenende mindestens einen Tag verbrachte. Ihre Eltern wussten es, Ginevra ahnte es. Aber es war ansonsten ihr Geheimnis. Nicht aus Scham, nein, es war etwas anderes, eine Form von Exklusivität, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. So sehr war noch kein Mensch in sein Leben eingedrungen und hatte sich dabei auch noch so sehr damit verwoben.

Das änderte aber alles nichts an dem Problem, dass er sich scheinbar über Gebühr für Hermine zu interessieren begann. Nicht nur, dass sie zwanzig Jahre jünger war, seine Schülerin gewesen war, Teil des Goldenen Trios und so weiter, nein, sie waren befreundet und Hermine hatte nie ein Anzeichen gegeben, dass sie je etwas anderes in ihm sah. Und er war nicht so dumm, irgendetwas in diese Richtung zu unternehmen. Sie sollte nichts davon merken, er würde sich der Lächerlichkeit nicht preisgeben, nicht der Ablehnung, nicht dem Verlust. Nie wieder.

Im graute schon so vor dem Tag, an dem Hermine wieder einen Partner haben würde. Er hatte bereits während ihrer Liaison gemerkt, dass es ihre Besuche bei ihm einschränkte, aber eine richtige Beziehung würde sich nochmal deutlich stärker auf ihre gemeinsame Zeit auswirken. Also würde er jetzt alle Zeit mit ihr genießen und die Füße still halten. Er war Profi im Schauspielern, gerade wenn es um so etwas ging, und vielleicht würde sich sein Begehren auch wieder legen. Egal wie, er würde ihm nicht nachgeben, nicht einen Millimeter. Die Vorstellung, Hermine dadurch zu verlieren, tat zu sehr weh und das wiederum machte ihm ehrlich Angst.

 **oOo**

„Hattest du je eine Beziehung, Severus, also eine feste Partnerschaft?"

Sie stand neben ihm im Labor und begann alles für ihren Trank zu richten. So völlig nebenbei ein solches Gespräch zu beginnen. Ließ ihn hellhörig werden.

„Nein."

„Hmm."

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sein Gesicht ausdruckslos zu lassen. Sie hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht? Wieso? Und zu welchen Ergebnissen war sie noch gekommen?

Er sagte nichts, zu riskant war es, sich zu verraten. Er hatte keine Beziehungen gehabt. Natürlich nicht. Er hatte sich als Kind in Lily verliebt und das hatte nie aufgehört, bis zu dem Sommer vor einigen Jahren. Er hatte Lily geliebt, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, jedem Pulsschlag seines Herzens, jedem Atemzug seines Lebens. Er hatte dieser Liebe sein Leben verschrieben. Alles. Er hatte sich nie für andere Frauen interessiert. Und selbst wenn fähig gewesen wäre, war er in Hogwarts gewesen und dabei das jüngste Mitglied des Kollegiums gewesen. Da wäre es auch für andere Menschen schwierig geworden, eine Partnerin zu finden. Und er hatte sich alle Menschen auf Abstand gehalten. Aus Schutz, als Strafe für sich selbst und um der Ablehnung der anderen zuvor zu kommen. Wie sich das so hatte ändern können, dass er jetzt mit Hermine in seinem Labor stand, mit nervös erhöhtem Puls, argwöhnisch dem Verlauf des Gesprächs folgend, verstand er derweil noch immer nicht.

Sie schwieg. Es beunruhigte ihn, denn er konnte sehen, dass sie nachdachte. Er widmete sich weiter dem Traumlostrank vor sich, den das St. Mungo's geordert hatte.

„Hast du dich je für andre Frauen außer Lily interessiert?"

Die Frage war grammatikalisch auf die Vergangenheit bezogen, befand er.

„Nein."

Er konnte sehen, wie sie auf der nächsten Frage herumkaute, ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot und er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass sie krampfhaft versuchte, den Anweisungen für Felix Felicis zu folgen. Er ließ sie einen Auftrag für Malfoy Corp. herstellen, weil sie den noch nie gebraut hatte.

Ihm schwante Unheil. Nein, er hatte nie irgendwas Beziehungsloses gehabt, also keine Affären oder derlei. Er war mit keiner Frau je intim geworden, hatte nie eine auch nur geküsst. Hatte nie Kopf und Nerv dafür gehabt. Ja, in Todesserkreisen hätte es Möglichkeiten und Interessentinnen gegeben, aber niemand, der auch nur ansatzweise denkbar gewesen wäre. Und für stupides Rumvögeln war er nicht der Typ, zumal er den Gedanken an Lily nie hätte verdrängen können. Und es war ihm letztlich auch egal gewesen und es war Teil seiner Maske und auch seines Wesens geworden.

In seinem neuen Leben hatte er sich darum herzlich wenig Gedanken gemacht. Zumal er ja auch erst einmal lange hier verborgen gewesen war. Erst durch Narzissas Bemühen war ihm überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen, dass er daran ja theoretisch etwas ändern könnte. Theoretisch. Weil praktisch ließ sich sein Interesse an Hermine nicht lösen. Er war jetzt 45 Jahre. Zauberer wurden alt, mitunter fast 130 Jahre. Aber es war ihm so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, niemanden in seiner Nähe zu haben, zu lassen, dass allein der Gedanke daran, sich eine Partnerin zu suchen ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Oder war es gerade eher der Gedanke an Hermine der schmerzte? Er griff mit den Fingern an seine Nasenwurzel, wie immer, wenn er Kopfschmerzen hatte, schüttelte sich kurz und sortierte sich.

Hermine entging das nicht, denn sie blickte ihn an, mit noch immer leicht geröteten Wangen. Das erinnerte ihn sofort wieder an die Frage, die unausgesprochen im Raum stand und er erstarrte. Sofort legte er die ausdruckslose Maske über sein Gesicht und inspizierte kritisch ihre Trankvorbereitungen. Er korrigierte übertrieben kritisch ihre zerkleinerte Silberwurzel und hoffte, dass sie den Gedanken fallen ließ.

Fürs erste schien die Gefahr gebannt, denn Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Trank und sie arbeiteten stumm nebeneinander. Er griff zu den Schlafbohnen, die er für seinen Trank brauchte und bevor er auch nur danach geschaut hatte, reichte ihm Hermine von ihrer Seite des Tisches kommentarlos das silberne Messer. Beide schmunzelten, während sie weiterarbeiteten. Beide wussten jederzeit, was der andere tat. Es war wie Gedankenlesen oder eher Gedankenteilen. Und für einen kleinen, schmunzelnden Augenblick passte er nicht auf und ihr Schmunzeln wurde stärker als sie leise feststellte:

„Dass es doch noch etwas gibt, bei dem du so unschuldig bist, ist gleichermaßen verwirrend wie schön."

Wums. Er erstarrte. Er verstand natürlich sofort, dass sie seinen Themenwechsel vorhin realisiert hatte und die korrekten Schlüsse daraus gezogen hatte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Was bedeutete ihre Aussage? Sie hatte geschlussfolgert, dass er noch Jungfrau war, das war schon peinlich oder verwirrend genug, aber was meinte sie mit _verwirrend und schön_? Fragen kam natürlich nicht in Frage.

Mit aller Professionalität eines Spions riss er sich zusammen, zwang sein Gesicht zur ausdruckslosen Gelassenheit, auch wenn sein Kiefer sich fest zusammen presste und die Anspannung dann doch verriet. Seit er Zopf trug, konnte er seine Haare nicht mehr als Vorhang benutzen, daran hatte er sich noch nicht gewöhnt. Mit betont ruhiger Hand ging er an das Zerdrücken der Schlafbohnen, ihre Aussage einfach ignorierend.

Er konnte spüren, wie ihr ganzer Körper angespannt seine Reaktion wahrnahm, ihre Atmung war flach, sie war unsicher, ob sie zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren viel von ihrem Beziehungsleben mitbekommen, er selbst hatte keines gehabt und sie hatte nie Fragen in die Richtung gestellt. Warum jetzt?

„Ich wurde die Tage gefragt, ob du schwul seist."

Sie versuchte sich an einem Grinsen, das den Satz provozierend klingen lassen sollte. Das gelang zwar nicht, aber Severus nahm das Angebot an und schnaubte:

„Welcher Idiot war das?"

„Harry. Das ist das eigentlich absurde daran."

Severus starrte sie an. Hatte Potter eigentlich gar kein Hirn? Wie viel expliziter hätte er es ihm denn erklären können, dass er seine Mutter geliebt hatte?

„Er war völlig verwirrt. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass ein Freund von ihm schwul, oder zumindest in der Findungsphase, ist und da ich ihm angedeutet habe, dass ich es noch von anderen weiß, ist er die unverheirateten Männer in seinem Kopf durchgegangen. Trotzdem fand ich es sehr lustig. Er hat mich dann auch gefragt, ob ich lesbisch sei. Das war noch viel lustiger."

Potters logisches Denken war schon immer mäßig ausgebildet gewesen, aber das war haarsträubend! Severus schnaubte abermals und schüttelte abfällig den Kopf.

„Wobei es auch zeigt, wie weit du dich von deinen besten Freunden entfernt hast, Hermine. Sie wissen wirklich sehr wenig von deinem Leben. War das schon immer so bei euch?"

Sie wurde ernst.

„Nein. Es hat sich nach dem Krieg so entwickelt, wir haben uns so entwickelt. Und die Trennung von Ron hat es für eine Weile notwendig gemacht und irgendwie ist es so geblieben. Wobei ich ja noch mindestens einmal wöchentlich im Grimnaud's Place bin, so ist es ja nicht. Aber unsere Lebenswelten sind einfach so verschieden. Sie sind in vielen Dingen wie meine Familie für mich, aber deswegen müssen sie auch nicht alles wissen. Zumal sie vieles auch nicht verstehen."

Sie schwieg und er bedachte ihre Worte. Ja, sie hatte sich sehr verändert seit dem Ende des Krieges oder durch das Ende des Krieges, je nachdem. Sie war immer anders gewesen als ihre Mitschüler, ihr Wissensdurst und ihre Intelligenz hatte sie immer von all den Dumpfbacken getrennt. Und diese Eigenschaften hatten ihn mittlerweile angefixt. Er hatte in ihre eine Schülerin, eine ..Partnerin gefunden, die sich so organisch harmonisch in sein Leben und Arbeiten einfügte, wie er es sich nicht hatte vorstellen können. Es war fast unheimlich, vor allem, weil er es so lange nicht realisiert hatte. Vielleicht war es auch wirklich eine Freundschaft gewesen und es veränderte sich gerade alles. Er wusste es nicht, er hatte ja keinen Vergleich!

Sie hatte das Gästezimmer seit Jahren schon fest als ihr Zimmer bezogen. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben und er hatte es zugelassen und er wollte es nicht missen. Sie waren sich ähnlich geworden, oder waren sie es schon immer gewesen? Die Arbeitsweise, die Ausdrucksweise, das Verhalten… Hatte er zur Entfremdung von ihren Freunden beigetragen? Hatte ihr Geheimnis die Isolierung von ihren Freunden verschärft? Einem Teil von ihm gefiel dieser Gedanken. Der Teil, der mehr von Hermine wollte. Der andere Teil sprach:

„Vielleicht solltest du wieder mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, mehr mit ihnen reden. Vielleicht verstehen sie ja doch."

Er sprach so beiläufig wie möglich und gab die dreizehn Tropfen Schlafbohnensaft in den Trank, während er mit der anderen Hand erst siebenmal in die eine, dann achtmal in die andere Richtung rührte.

Sie schwieg. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Sie widmete sich einen Moment ihren Trankzutaten und sagte dann in versucht ebenso beiläufigem Ton:

„Kennst du Andromeda eigentlich schon lange?"

Wums. Noch einmal. Er war verwirrt, der Gedankensprung war ihm nicht klar. Ihr Gesicht war verschlossen, aber auch irgendwie angespannt und blass.

„Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts, das wirst du dir sicher denken können. Sie war zwei Jahre über mir - Bellatrix ein Jahr drüber und Narzissa im Jahrgang unter mir. Wieso?"

„Nichts. Ja, eigentlich dumme Frage. Ich dachte nur, weil ihr auf der Hochzeit so viel getanzt habt."

In Severus Magen begann es zu Kribbeln. _Es war ihr aufgefallen!_ Und es schien sie zu stören! Warum auch immer!? Es jubilierte in ihm, auch wenn sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass es durchaus auch andere Gründe für ihre Reaktion geben konnte. Und der Gedankensprung von ihren Freunden zu Andromeda war ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar. Er verkniff sich einen Kommentar zu ihren unzähligen Tänzen mit Krum, um nicht durchblicken zu lassen, dass ihm das aufgefallen war.

„Ja"

war daher auch alles, was er möglichst neutral sagte. Wieso fragte sie das jetzt, nachdem er vorgeschlagen hatte, dass sie mehr Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen solle… oh! Der Knut fiel. Konnte es sein, dass sie dachte, er habe Interesse an Andromeda? Und wolle deswegen, dass sie mehr Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbrachte, damit er mehr Zeit, beziehungsweise Raum, für eine andere Frau hatte? Der Gedanke war absurd, aber sein Körper begann zu kribbeln und er musste sich mit aller Gewalt zusammenreißen. In seinem Hinterkopf fragte ein leises Stimmchen, ob sie von sich auf andere schloss und was nach der Hochzeit noch mit Krum gelaufen war. Er verdrängte den Gedanken, bei dem es in ihm zu brennen begann.

Hermine sagte nichts mehr und widmete sich dem Trank. Er tat es ihr gleich und sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter. Ihre Konklusion war falsch. Aber vielleicht war es gar nicht schlecht, wenn sie das vorerst so dachte. Vielleicht würde er sich wirklich mit Andromeda treffen. Natürlich ohne Absichten, da waren er und sie sich wortlos einig, aber sie war angenehmer Kontakt und vielleicht tat es ihm gut, Umgang mit Frauen zu haben, um wieder etwas Abstand von Hermine zu bekommen. Und er, also der vernünftige Tel in ihm, fand wirklich, dass sie sich nicht weiter von ihren Freunden entfremden sollte. Vielleicht war es so genau richtig.

 **oOo**

Sie hatten an dem Nachmittag noch eine Weile gearbeitet, Hermine hatte sich dabei gegeben wie immer, er hatte es ihr gleich getan und da Sonntag war, war sie dann nach Hause gegangen und er war alleine in seinem Haus zurück geblieben und hatte sich mit einem Glas Wein auf die Couch verzogen.

Nach dem zweiten Glas schrieb er eine Eule an Andromeda mit nur ein paar belanglose Zeilen zu Narzissas Ambitionen, einfach, um Kontakt herzustellen. Nach dem dritten Glas war er in Gedanken bei einem roten Ballkleid und Hermine, wie sie heute geschaut hatte, als sie nach Andromeda gefragt hatte. Es war ihr aufgefallen, dass er bei der Hochzeit mehrfach mit Andromeda getanzt hatte. Sie hatte an diesem Fest mindestens so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt wie Ginevra, ausnahmslos alle Männer hatten sie fasziniert bis hin zu begierig angesehen. Sie hätte jeden haben können und ihr fiel auf, dass er mit einer anderen Frau tanzte.

Das Gefühl war berauschend. Er hatte bei der Hochzeit auch einmal mit ihr getanzt. Es verlangte sehr viel Disziplin und Schauspielkunst, um sie so nah zu ertragen, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, zumal beim Tanzen ja noch Berührung im Spiel war. Seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, wie er sie über die Tanzfläche führte, sie seinen Bewegungen folgte und dabei strahlte… der Wein benebelte ihn und er spürte, wie er hart wurde. Seine Hand glitt in seine Hose, seine Gedanken über Hermines Schultern in ihr Dekolleté. Sein Griff wurde fester, seine Bewegung schneller und er erinnerte sich an ihren Duft an jenem Tag, eine leichte Note von Vanille und Kardamon zusammen mit ihrem eigenen Geruch, das zusammen mit dem Kleid seine ganze Abwehr zum Einsturz brachte und Severus entlud sich mit einem Seufzen in seiner Hose.

 **oOo**

Die folgenden Wochen waren betont normal. Hermine braute einen perfekten Felix Felicis, Severus tat als sei er tiefenentspannt in ihrer Nähe und alles war wie immer. Eigentlich. Aber nur eigentlich.

Er hatte mit Andromeda losen Eulenkontakt, meist nur ein paar Zeilen über Narzissas Bemühen und wie sie sie dahingehend aufziehen konnten. Sie verabredeten sogar ein gemeinsames Einkaufen in der Winkelgasse, um die Gerüchteküche anzuheizen.

Sie waren sich sympathisch, ja, aber da war absolut nichts zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten nur den gleichen Humor zu diesem Thema. Andromeda war mit Ted völlig beschäftigt, hatte wirklich keinen Nerv für irgendwas, schon gar nicht für eine Fledermaus mit Kinderphobie. Das sagte sie ihm so und er lud sie darauf amüsiert zum Kaffee ein. Er fühlte sich verstanden und erfuhr, dass sie halbtags in der Londoner Zauberbibliothek arbeitete und Ted in dieser Zeit im Fuchsbau war und Molly ihm Lesen und Schreiben beibrachte.

All das half ihm, sich Hermine gegenüber normal zu verhalten. Er hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, sich für die Meisterprüfung für Tränke beim Ministerium zu melden, was diese fast platzen ließ vor Aufregung, Freude und Nervosität. Für diese Prüfungen meldete man sich an, wenn man von einem anderen Meister den Bescheid bekam, ausreichend unterrichtet worden zu sein und dann nahmen andere Meister die Prüfung ab, schriftlich, mündlich, praktisch. Und es war völlig klar, dass Hermine alles konnte, was es so zu lernen gab, der Rest war Erfahrung.

Natürlich verbrachte sie jetzt alle Wochenenden von Freitag bis Sonntag bei ihm, was Severus mehr als gelegen kam. Die Prüfung würde im Dezember sein und sie arbeite fast besessen an den Vorbereitungen, lernte unter der Woche noch Chemie in Muggelbibliotheken und braute alles, was ihr an Rezepten in die Finger kam.

Irgendwann im Oktober, sie saßen abends noch bei einem Glas Wein, er las einen Roman, sie ging ihre Aufzeichnungen durch, fragte sie betont salopp:

„Wie läuft es mit Andromeda?"

Er ließ sich Zeit. Tat als würde er den Absatz fertig lesen, nahm das Buchzeichen in die Hand, schaute nicht auf:

„Gut. Wieso?"

Sein Herzschlag hämmerte so laut in seiner Brust, sie müsste es eigentlich hören können.

„Nur so."

Sie schaute auch nicht auf, arbeitete geschäftig weiter.

„Du sagst mir Bescheid, wenn ich das Zimmer für sie räumen soll, ja? Nach der Prüfung werde ich dir auch wieder mehr Raum geben und mich dann auch wieder mehr im Grimnaud's Place blicken lassen. Ich glaube, du hast recht, ich gebe ihnen zu wenig Chance mein Leben zu verstehen."

Sein Herzschlag setzte aus. Anscheinend deutete sie ihre Meisterprüfung als eine Art Abschied. Das war ihm nicht ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen, es war eher eine Bestätigung ihrer bisherigen Lernleistung. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Sie tat, als wäre sie konzentriert zwischen Wolfsbanntrank und Nervengiften, aber er konnte an ihrer Atmung erkennen, dass sie bis in die letzte Muskelfaser angespannt war.

„Freut mich, wenn ihr euch wieder annähert. Das Zimmer kannst du selbstverständlich behalten. Ich denke nicht, dass es diesbezüglich zu Kollisionen kommen wird."

Er hoffte, dass ihr das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht auffiel. Er sagte es so beiläufig wie möglich und tat als würde er weiter lesen. Ihre Anspannung ließ leicht nach und sie widmete sich ihren Unterlagen.

Als sie am folgenden Abend ging, fand Severus auf seinem Tisch einen Zettel mit seiner eigenen Adresse, ihre Handschrift. Dazu eine Notiz: _Falls du sie einladen möchtest_.

Sein Puls beschleunigte. Natürlich, er hatte überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass er selbst wenn er gewollte hätte, keinen Besuch hätte herbringen können, denn Hermine war seine Geheimniswahrerin. Vor Jahren hatte sie ihm ein paar Zettel mit seiner Anschrift gegeben, damit er gegebenenfalls jemanden einladen konnte. Er hatte die Zettel nie benutzt und wusste nicht mal sicher, wo er sie abgelegt hatte. Jetzt hatte sie ihm den Schlüssel gegeben, um eine andere Frau in sein Heim zu lassen. Nichts lag ihm ferner. Der Gedanke, dass sie nach der Meisterprüfung auf Abstand gehen wollte, machte ihn wahnsinnig. So war das alles nicht geplant. Natürlich war es rational betrachtet gut, aber innerlich fühlte er sich als würde er Glasscherben schlucken.

Es war zwar schon dunkel, aber er ließ Lampen im Garten aufleuchten und begann Holz zu hacken. Er würde noch einiges brauche für den Winter und er brauchte jetzt körperliche Arbeit. Er hieb zwei Stunden auf Holzscheite ein bis er völlig außer Atmen und schweißgebadet war. Seine Gedanken waren wieder ruhig, er fühlte sich gut. Holzhacken half besser als Okklumentik, auch wenn er ohne die in den letzten Monaten überhaupt nicht hätte arbeiten können. Er ging in die Dusche und ließ das Wasser über seinen erhitzten Körper laufen. Es fühlte sich gut an. Doch ganz von selbst glitten seine Gedanken sofort zurück zu Hermine und Bilder durchfluteten ihn und sein Verlangen, ihr körperlich nahe zu sein, rollte über ihn wie die Wassertropfen der Dusche. Seine eine Hand griff seine Erektion, die andere schlug wütend an die Duschwand. Tränen der Frustration und Resignation mischten sich mit den Brausetropfen und härter, weil wütend auf sich selbst, brachte er sich zum Orgasmus, während Bilder einer strahlenden Hermine durch seinen Geist tanzten.


	21. Minerva - Schulleiter

**kleine Hommage an _Post tenebras, lux_. Diese FF war schließlich meine Hauptinspiration zum Selberschreiben**

* * *

 **21\. Minerva: Schulleiter (Ende August 2005)**

Neidvoll sah sie auf den unterschriebenen Arbeitsvertrag von Anthony Goldstein herab. Ab kommender Woche würde er in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Zauberkunst die ersten drei Jahrgänge übernehmen und von Filius langsam als Nachfolger im Fach und als Hauslehrer eingearbeitet werden. Zugegeben, ihr Stellvertreter war nochmal zehn Jahre älter als sie, aber Minerva war müde und sehnte sich nach Ruhestand. Immerhin war sie langsam mit Miranda warm geworden. Die ersten Verwandlungs-UTZs, die durch ihre Lehre gegangen waren, waren in Ordnung und Minerva konnte ihrer Nachfolgerin guten Gewissens ihr altes Fach übergeben. Es blieb genug zu tun als Schulleiterin, auch wenn die meisten Reformen in den vergangenen Jahren abgearbeitet worden waren.

Hannah Abbott war ein Glücksgriff gewesen. Die junge Hufflepuff hatte endlich frischen Wind in Geschichte der Zauberei gebracht und alle Unterrichtspläne zusammen mit ihr und Hermine neu strukturiert. Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass auch im Ministerium die Anforderungen bei ZAG und UTZ entsprechend geändert wurden und mittlerweile erfreute sich das einst doch sehr unbeliebte Fach auch in den UTZ-Kursen reger Beliebtheit.

Ronald machte sich ebenfalls gut und Minerva war nicht entgangen, dass es zwischen ihm und Hannah langsam ernst wurde. Ja, soweit lief es gut im Kollegium. Neville war kurz davor seine Kräuterkunde-Meisterprüfung abzulegen und er war Feuer und Flamme, seit er endlich sein Fach unterrichten durfte.

Filius und sie hatten auch überlegt, dass es wohl angemessen sei, Hannah bald zur Stellvertreterin zu ernennen, da sie neben ihrem Talent auch als Hufflepuff Abwechslung in die leicht gryffindorlastige Bilanz der Schulleitung bringen würde. Aber es würde alles noch so lange dauern!

Minerva seufzte, heftete den Vertrag ab und sah auf die Uhr. Bald würde ihr Besuch kommen und sie wurde nervös. Es war das erste Mal seit seiner Flucht, dass Severus nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Keiner seiner früheren Schüler war mehr an der Schule – von den neuen Lehrkräften abgesehen. Es würde bestimmt seltsam sein, ihn wieder hier zu haben. Zugleich war es heute eine andere Schule als damals, die Umstrukturierung der Häuser hatte den Charakter des Schlosses sehr verändert und strahlte langsam auch auf die Schüler aus. Die neuen Angebote, vom Chor bis zu den Tandems und Exkursionen zeigten ebenfalls Wirkung und Minerva konnte immer öfter häuserübergreifende Freundschaften beobachten. Sie hatten mittlerweile schon einen gemischten Aufenthaltsraum eingerichtet, damit diese Gruppen auch Raum hatten, denn die Türme waren den Häusern vorbehalten.

Den größten Effekt zeigten aber wohl die Klassenfahrten, die mittlerweile im zweiten und sechsten Schuljahr für die gesamte Stufe durchgeführt wurden. Luna machte einen hervorragenden Job und hatte parallel letztes Jahr Ollivander's Geschäft übernommen. Entsprechend war mittlerweile ihre Stelle ausgeschrieben, denn es mangelte ihr nicht an Aufträgen für Zauberstäbe.

Ja, es war ein anderes Schloss, anders als es viele Jahrhunderte lang gewesen war. Und Minerva konnte spüren, wie das Schloss mittlerweile wieder kräftig atmete und zwar noch jung, aber wieder stark war. Es war faszinierend, wie sehr sie als Schulleiterin mit dem Schloss verbunden war; sie konnte teilweise richtig spüren, wer auf dem Gelände war und ob irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Kein Wunder, dass Albus so oft _zufällig_ zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort gewesen war. Minerva sah schmunzelnd zu dem schlafenden Porträt ihres Vorgängers und Mentors.

Plötzlich spürte sie ein Kribbeln. Skeptisch spürte sie in sich hinein, spürte in das Schloss und wusste im gleichen Moment, dass der Schulleiter das Gelände betreten hatte.

Der Schulleiter?

War das möglich? Konnte das nach all den Jahren noch sein? Sie stand auf und verließ das Büro, um Severus entgegen zu eilen. Natürlich hatte er nie ein Porträt im Büro gehabt, da er noch lebte, aber keiner war davon ausgegangen, dass er noch Schulleiter sein könnte, zumal das Schloss sie ja offenkundig also solche akzeptierte.

Minerva kam gerade zum Schlossportal als Severus die Treppen hinauf stieg.

„Spürst du es?" war alles, was sie als Begrüßung sagte.

Er grinste und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Steine der Wand, schloss die Augen und Minerva spürte, wie das Schloss auf die Rückkehr von Severus reagierte; das Schloss freute sich! Sie konnte sich nicht gegen den Neid wehren, den sie in diesem Moment spürte, denn so hatte das Schloss nie auf sie reagiert.

Severus betrat die Eingangshalle und sein Blick fiel auf die Stundengläser, die noch einheitlich leer waren und vom Sonnenlicht beschienen wurden. Er lächelte einen Augenblick, fast meinte sie, es sich eingebildet zu haben.

„Kleine Führung durch die neuen Türme?"

fragte sie leise, fast flüsternd. Er nickte und folgte ihr schweigend.

 **oOo**

Als sie nach der Runde in das Schulleiterbüro kamen, waren die Porträts alle anwesend, wach und aufgeregt und begrüßten Severus freudig. Minerva beobachtete, wie er versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er diese Begrüßung mochte, aber dieser ganz leichte, so völlig untypische Hauch von Rosa auf seinen Wangen strafte sein sonst so ausdrucksloses Gesicht Lügen. Minerva schmunzelte. Er ergab sich auch einigen der Fragen der Porträts zu seinem Ergehen in den vergangenen Jahren, blieb aber reserviert und Minerva erfuhr nichts Neues.

Sie tranken Tee in der kleinen Sitzecke, und Minerva nutzte die Chance:

„Du bist also damals nicht geflohen, sonst würde das Schloss dich wohl nicht so begrüßen. Sind wir also beide Schulleiter."

Er verzog nur den Mundwinkel bei ihrem ersten Satz:

„Sozusagen, nur, dass ich keinerlei Ambitionen habe, wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Ich habe hier zwanzig Jahre gezwungenermaßen unterrichtet und war ein Jahr gezwungenermaßen Schulleiter, ich habe nicht vor, dem auch noch ein weiteres hinzuzufügen."

„Und ich dachte, ich hätte die Lösung für meinen Ruhestand gefunden."

Sie grinste sarkastisch:

„Aber wenn du nicht unterrichtest, was tust du dann? Ich bekam zu Ohren, dass du freischaffender Tränkebrauer bist?"

„Das ist korrekt. Ich habe ein Labor, ich habe Aufträge und das beschäftigt mich. Ansonsten habe ich viel Ruhe, wenig Menschen, keine nervigen Kinder und endlich Zeit zum Forschen."

„Auch Zeit für eine Partnerin?"

Sie wagte sich in die Höhle des Löwen:

„Da dein Patronus sich verändert hat, scheint die Möglichkeit ja zu bestehen."

Sein Gesicht wurde so maskenhaft, wie sie es von ihm gewöhnt war. Aber seit er wieder so jung aussah und dabei so anders, so lebendig, war diese Maske so fremd in seinem Gesicht. Minerva rätselte, was sie bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck neuerdings so verwirrte, vielleicht auch nur, dass sie die Maske jetzt so deutlich als solche sehen konnte. Früher war das sein _normaler_ Gesichtsausdruck gewesen.

„Hast du auch schon einen konkreten Vorschlag? Die meisten, die mit dem Thema anfangen, haben schon eine Liste mit möglichen Kandidatinnen zur Hand."

Er klang so genervt und abweisend, wie eh und je.

„Nein, es war nur eine Frage. Ich habe mich einfach gefreut, als ich den Raben sah. Mehr nicht."

Sie hatte ihren Punkt gesetzt und akzeptierte sein Mauern. Nach einer Weile Schweigen fragte er mit Blick auf das Schachspiel, dass neben dem Teetischchen stand:

„Du hast einen Spielpartner gefunden?"

„Ja, Ronald Weasley und ich spielen seit Jahr und Tag miteinander. Ich habe ihn nach der Trennung von Hermine zur Revanche aufgefordert, du weißt ja, für seinen Sieg im ersten Jahr, und habe versucht, ihn aus der Trennungsdepression zu holen. Und seit dem, bzw., seit er zurück aus Rumänien ist, spielen wir regelmäßig. Es tut so gut, einen ebenbürtigen Gegner zu haben!"

Ihr Gegenüber schmunzelte in Gedanken:

„Ja, die Idee mit Rumänien war gut."

Das wunderte sie, denn ihr war nicht klar, aus welcher Perspektive Severus auf dieses Thema schaute, war aber unsicher, wie sie fragen sollte, ließ es sein und änderte das Thema:

„Hast du in den letzten Jahren eigentlich mit Hermine Kontakt gehabt?"

Ihr entging nicht, wie sein Gesicht sich verändert, als er sie für einen Augenblick erstaunt ansah und sie fuhr erklärend fort:

„Ich sprach bei der Hochzeit wieder mit ihr und sie erzählte, dass sie sich neben der Arbeit in Tränke fortbilden würde, weil sie die Verbindung von Tränken und Verwandlung so reizvoll fände. Daher dachte ich, dass sie sich vielleicht bei dir gemeldet hat. Wir hatten ja zeitweise zusammen gearbeitet und ich hoffe, dass wir da vielleicht nochmal weiter machen. Zumindest habe ich die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass Hermine ihren Meister in Verwandlung macht. Viel fehlt ja eh nicht mehr, bei ihrem Talent."

„Sie hat mich darauf angesprochen, ja."

Er betonte es so seltsam, dass ihr schien, dass er das Thema nicht mochte.

„Aber denkst du wirklich, sie kommt noch nach Hogwarts? Kingsley scheint sie eher als nächste Zauberministerin aufzubauen."

Minerva seufzte. Sie hatte die Hoffnung auf Hermines Rückkehr nach Hogwarts aufgegeben als diese Untersekretärin des Ministers geworden war.

„Zumindest für das Fach will ich sie halten. Mit ihrem Talent könnte sie ganz neue Felder erforschen. Wenn sie den Meister macht, hätte sie ja auch Zugang zur Dunklen Abteilung der Verwandlung in der Zauberbibliothek, dass sollte eigentlich Anreiz genug für sie sein."

Sie grinste und auch Severus Mundwinkel zuckte.

Als er sich nach einer Weile erhob und sich bei ihr verabschiedete, wollte sie ihn zum Tor begleiten, aber er lehnte ab:

„Ich möchte noch eine Runde drehen. Alleine."

Sein Blick war unlesbar und doch ahnte Minerva, wohin es ihn ziehen würde. Sie nickte und ließ ihn gehen. Als sie ihn wenig später von ihrem Schlafzimmerfester aus zwischen den Zinnen des Astronomieturms entdeckte, lächelte sie triumphierend in sich hinein. Severus hatte sich sehr verändert und sie war froh für ihn und hoffte, dass er das Glück finden würde, das ihm das Leben so lange verwehrt hatte.


	22. Hermine - Meister

**Hey, danke für die Reviews :) Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt!**

* * *

 **22\. Hermine: Meister (Oktober 2005)**

Es war schwer sich auf die Meisterprüfung zu konzentrieren. Hermine saß wie jeden Dienstagabend in der Bibliothek der Chemie-Fakultät und arbeitete sich durch Formeln, organische Chemie und eine nicht enden wollende Nomenklatur. Also zumindest versuchte sie es, aber der Erfolg war heute wieder überschaubar. In Gedanken war sie in Buttermere bei ihrem letzten Gespräch mit Severus. Sie hatte durch Zufall erfahren, dass er vor ein paar Wochen mit Andromeda in der Winkelgasse gewesen war, es schien wirklich ernst zu werden mit ihnen. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, es tat weh. Es war ihr nie so bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie sich an die Exklusivität gewöhnt hatte, zumal sie ja selbst in den Jahren durchaus Kontakte und auch Beziehungen und andere Verhältnisse gehabt hatte. Jetzt, da er das für sich beanspruchte, tat es ihr einen Stich, der sie deutlich tiefer traf als ihr das je in den Sinn gekommen war. Oder zumindest tiefer als sie es sich hätte eingestehen wollen.

Es hatte bei der Hochzeit begonnen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde mit ihrem Kleid, aber ihr war einfach danach gewesen. Sie hatte die bewundernden Blicke aller Männer auf sich gespürt, nur nicht von ihm. Sein Blick war neutral gewesen, wann immer er sie angesehen hatte. Er war charmant gewesen, hatte sie mit Handkuss begrüßt, sich um ihre Eltern gekümmert und sehr höflich auf die latente Neugierde ihrer Eltern reagiert, die natürlich die Chance nutzen wollten den Mann kennen zu lernen, bei dem ihre Tochter seit Jahr und Tag immer mehr Wochenenden verbrachte. Er hatte das akzeptiert und war für seine Verhältnisse sehr zugänglich gewesen.

Nicht nur, dass er ihr Erscheinungsbild nicht gewürdigt hatte, hatte sie verwirrt, sondern auch sein eigenes Erscheinungsbild: Er hatte kein Schwarz getragen, nein, sein Festumhang war tief dunkles, fein schimmerndes Grün gewesen. Mit den Haaren wie immer im Zopf hatte er gut ausgesehen, richtig gut. Hermine hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen, es nicht zu auffällig zu kommentieren.

Und dann Andromeda. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Narzissa mehrfach mit Severus gesprochen hatte und ihn immer wieder zu Andromeda gewiesen hatte. Er schien sich zu zieren, hatte dann aber doch mehrfach mit ihr getanzt und war auch zum Spaziergang mit ihr draußen gewesen. Sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, nicht zu auffällig zu beobachten, aber sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Victor war es irgendwann aufgefallen, dass sie zu Severus schaute und hatte sie ermutigt, ihn doch zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Er hatte vermutet, dass sie sich nicht getraute, ihren früheren Lehrer aufzufordern. Hermine war dankbar für die männliche Einfalt und hatte es dabei belassen. Sie hatte versucht, sich bei der Party möglichst ausgelassen zu amüsieren, zu flirten und mit möglichst vielen Männern zu tanzen. Hauptsache, er würde nicht merken, dass sie ihn beobachtete und dass es sie schmerzte, ihn mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen. Zumindest das schien geklappt zu haben.

Hermine seufzte und packte ihre Bücher ein. Es war sinnlos heute Abend und in zwanzig Minuten müsste sie eh los zum Pilates. Ohne Sport würde sie derzeit durchdrehen und Pilates tat ihr gut, auch wenn es viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bot. Vielleicht sollte sie nochmal einen Tanzkurs bei Sebastian belegen, Modern war mit der Zeit wirklich spaßig geworden. Seit sie ihr Verhältnis beendet hatten, waren sie lose befreundet und gingen hin und wieder noch auf Salsapartys.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Sport.

Andromeda. Sie war so alt wie Severus, sah gut aus, war gebildet und wenn sie miteinander tanzten schien es einfach zu passen. Er hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht und ihr hatte es jedes Mal einen Stich versetzt, sie so nah an Severus zu sehen. Unwillkürlich musste Hermine an die Nacht vor vielen Jahren denken, als sie nach der Trennung von Ron bei ihm Zuflucht gesucht hatte und sie die Nacht in seinem Bett hatte verbringen dürfen. Seine Nähe war angenehm gewesen, sein Geruch hatte sie beruhigt und es war, obwohl damals noch ganz weit weg, so doch auf eine eigenartige Weise vertraut gewesen. Zugegebenermaßen, wenn sie ihn ganz selten nachts gesehen hatte, nur mit Schlafanzughose zum Bad gehend und sie seinen Oberkörper im schwachen Schein des Mondlichtes gesehen hatte, da hatte sie schon gespürt, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand, aber den Gedanken stets geleugnet. Nun, das Leugnen ging mittlerweile nicht mehr.

Es war verrückt. Nicht nur war er zwanzig Jahre älter als sie und sie in seinen Augen sicherlich noch ein Kind, er war ihr Lehrer gewesen und in gewissem Sinne war er es auch jetzt noch, sondern es war immer noch und vor allem Severus Snape! Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt befreundet waren, dass er sie ausbildete, dass sie derzeit jedes Wochenende bei ihm wohnte. Es war undenkbar, dass er in ihr jemals noch mehr sehen konnte und sie sich jemals mehr erhoffen konnte. Wenn sie ihn mit Andromeda sah, wurde ihr unmittelbar klar, dass sie nie in dieser Liga von Frauen spielen würde, die ihn interessieren könnte. Andromeda hatte diese Ausstrahlung, diese Haltung, Hermine konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Neben ihr kam sie sich vor wie ein Schulmädchen.

Von der Vorstellung, dass Severus mit Andromeda Zeit verbrachte, ihr näher kam, wurde ihr übel. Und dann sein Vorschlag, sich wieder mehr mit ihren Freunden zu treffen. Ja, natürlich konnte sie dem Vorschlag rational einiges abgewinnen, aber emotional hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass zig Messer in sie eingestochen hätten. Anfangs hatte sie sich gefreut über seine Aufforderung sich zur Meisterprüfung anzumelden, aber irgendwann war ihr klar geworden, dass es vermutlich bedeutete, dass er danach nicht weiter so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte und darin einen guten Schlusspunkt sah. Wie sonst hätte er sie höflich dazu bewegen können, seltener zu kommen?

Hermine fühlte sich elend, ihr Herz tat weh und sie stand vor dem Eingang der Sportanlage und fast kamen ihr wieder die Tränen. Es war so unfair. Seit über zwei Jahren hatte sie keine Dates mehr gehabt, sich für keinen Typen ernsthaft interessiert. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich zu sehr an die Konversationen mit Severus gewöhnt hatte, aber andere Männer waren ihr einfach zu dumm. Severus war nicht nur gebildet und klug, er hatte auch einen messerscharfen Verstand und konnte ohne Ausführung so vieles verstehen und kombinieren, das sie ihrem Umfeld sonst immer noch erklären musste. Sie fühlte sich endlich verstanden.

Pilates begann und Hermine war froh darum, sich auf Atmung, Haltung und mindestens zehn Muskeln gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Sie wurde zumindest ein bisschen ruhiger und nach der Stunde hatte sie einen Plan: Sie würde weitermachen wie immer, würde die Zeit genießen, die ihr blieb, würde einen hervorragenden Abschluss machen und sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass sie vor Eifersucht und Liebeskummer durchdrehte. Sie würde sich nach dem Meister einfach wieder verstärkt Verwandlung widmen und mit Minerva einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie sie auch dort den Meister machen konnte. Dann wäre sie beschäftigt, es würde keine Fragen geben und sie würde Severus den Raum geben, den er brauchte. Denn letztlich war es doch schön, dass er endlich eine Frau gefunden hatte, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke Tränen in die Augen trieb.

 **oOo**

Als sie am folgenden Freitag nach der Arbeit wieder in den Lake District apperierte, fand sie ihn nicht im Haus. Sie legte ihre Sachen ab und bemerkte ihn im Garten. Er hackte Holz. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das ein Hobby von ihm zu sein, er machte das jeden Herbst ziemlich exzessiv. Sie beobachtete ihn durch das Fenster, verborgen vom Vorhang. Er trug nur ein ärmelloses Shirt und war ziemlich durchgeschwitzt und Hermine sah einen beachtlichen Berg geteiltes Holz neben ihm. Er schien schon eine ganze Weile dabei zu sein. Er sah unfassbar heiß aus. Seine Armmuskeln kamen so ganz anders zur Geltung und Hermine spürte, wie es in ihrem Bauch zu kribbeln begann und sich die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte. Sie beobachtete Severus weiter, sich der Rarität dieser Momente bewusst. Der Schweiß lief ihm über den Körper und sie konnte das Mal an seinem linken Arm sehen, das er sonst immer verbarg. In der Öffentlichkeit würde er nie ärmellos auftreten.

Als er das letzte Baumteil zu seiner Zufriedenheit zerlegt hatte, legte er die Axt zur Seite, griff sein Shirt und zog es hoch, um sich sein Gesicht damit abzuwischen. Dabei konnte Hermine seinen Bauch sehen, die Muskeln und die feine Linie an schwarzen Haaren, die von seinem Bauchnabel zur Hose führte und sie merkte wie ihr heiß wurde und sie sich abwenden musste. So viel zu ihrem Plan, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und betrat die Terrasse und grüßte Severus. Dieser sah sie verwirrt an, musterte sie einen Augenblick und sagte trocken:

„Du bist früh."

Während er duschte und sich umzog ging sie in ihr Zimmer, das Gästezimmer, wie sie sich selbst ermahnte, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Seine Begrüßung verwirrte und traf sie. Sie hatte heute im Büro zweimal Komplimente bekommen für ihr Outfit – ein rostroter Bleistiftrock und weiße Bluse, dazu die Haare Hochgebunden und passend rote Pumps – und er hatte es wieder nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt. Sie seufzte.

Als er das Bad verließ, nur mit einem Handtuch um und sie gerade hinunter ging, zwang sie sich, nicht einmal aufzusehen, sondern den Blick konstant auf der Treppe zu belassen. Sie würde sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sie würde nicht auch noch die letzten gemeinsamen Wochen ruinieren.

 **oOo**

Am siebten Dezember war die Prüfung. Hermine war mindestens so nervös wie vor ihren UTZ-Prüfungen, falls nicht noch mehr. Immerhin ging es darum Severus zu beweisen, dass sie das Privileg seiner Ausbildung ernst genommen hatte.

Von ihrem Umfeld wussten eigentlich nur ihre Eltern und Ginny davon, der Rest wusste wenn überhaupt nur, dass Hermine in ihrer Freizeit ein bisschen Tränke forschte. Und natürlich ihr Chef, denn der hatte ihr für heute Urlaub bewilligt. Kingsley hatte erst überrascht, dann amüsiert geschaut, keine Fragen gestellt sondern nur: „So so" gesagt und wissend gegrinst.

Es begann morgens mit einer Klausur über zwei Stunden, in denen Hintergrundwissen und Formeln abgefragt wurden, gefolgt von einer praktischen Prüfung, bei der sie ein Gift analysieren und ein Gegengift brauen musste, dann einen fremden, halbfertigen Trank erkennen, der sich als Veritaserum entpuppte und fertig brauen und dann mit einem – Hermine war zutiefst erleichtert – Felix Felicis beginnen, der an sich zwei Monate brauchte, aber der in den ersten Stunden viele entscheidende Details erforderte.

Während der praktischen Prüfung wurde sie von vier Tränkemeistern, einer davon Professor Slughorn, und einem Beauftragten des Ministeriums beobachtete. Sie stellten Fragen, machten Notizen und machten Hermine kirre durch ihre Unruhe. Sie war nur froh, dass Severus nicht anwesend war, da er derjenige war, der ihr den Gesellenbrief gegeben hatte.

Es lief alles gut, nur fast hätte sie beim Glückstrank die vier Tropfen Quecksilber verschüttet als in dem Moment Professor Slughorn zu seinem Kollegen murmelte, dass er nicht fassen könne, dass Snape jemanden ausgebildet habe und zumal eine Frau und dann auch noch so jung und hübsch. Wobei er auch durchblicken ließ, dass er ihr Talent in der Schule natürlich längst erkannt habe. Hermine schnaubte, denn das war eine sehr gewagte These. Hauptsächlich hatte Professor Slughorn nur Augen für Harry gehabt.

Als die Zeit abgelaufen war kam die mündliche Prüfung und Hermine musste sich Fragen zur allgemeinen und neueren Forschung stellen, ein eigenes Forschungsprojekt skizzieren, das ihr in Eckdaten vorgelegt wurde und verschiedene Vor- und Nachteile von verschiedenen Zubereitungsweisen und Nebenwirkungen von Trankzutaten aufsagen und begründen.

Hermines Kopf raucht, als sie nach dem gefühlten Kreuzverhör in den Warteraum ging, während die Meister sich berieten und ihre Klausur bewerteten. Hermine sackte einfach nur völlig erschlagen auf das kleine Sofa an der Wand. Als sie Bewegung wahrnahm, sah sie erschrocken auf und ein Strahlen brach sich in ihrem Gesicht Bahn: Severus war hier, hatte scheinbar auf sie gewartet und brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser und etwas Schokolade. Sie setzte sich auf, nahm beides dankend entgegen und strahlte ihn fast benommen an. Sie war völlig platt.

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Hermine war einfach glücklich, dass er hier war. Sie hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, da er nicht mit in die Prüfung durfte. Heute Morgen hatte er ihr noch eine SMS geschrieben, gestern Abend noch mit ihr zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal Detailfragen durchgesprochen, bis er sie entschieden ins Bett geschickt hatte. Und jetzt war er hier, bei ihr und wartete auf das Ergebnis, von dem er ziemlich überzeugt schien, von dem Hermine wie immer nicht überzeugt war, denn ihr waren gefühlt hunderte Detailfehler bewusst geworden und sie ärgerte sich maßlos über ihre unsaubere Arbeitsweise. Aber er war hier. Alles war gut. Sie trank ihr Wasser, aß ihre Schokolade und kam langsam wieder zu Kräften.

Er schien im Wesentlichen entspannt, lehnte an der Wand und beobachtete sie leicht belustigt. Wie lange sie so warteten, konnte Hermine gar nicht sagen, ihr Zeitgefühl war irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags ausgefallen. Als die Meister sie wieder herein riefen, dabei noch Severus mit großem Hallo begrüßten und schon auffallend gut gelaunt waren, witterte Hermine Erfolg. Severus kam mit in den Prüfungsraum und die Prüfer schnatterten nur wild freudig durcheinander von wegen _so jung_ , _so talentiert_ , _jüngste Meisterin_ , _so viele Details, so ein Geschick und Gefühl_ und waren eigentlich mehr damit beschäftigt Severus zu beglückwünschen als wirklich mit Hermine zu sprechen, die von der Situation etwas verwirrt war, aber genug Stichworte hörte, um optimistisch zu sein.

Irgendwann wurde es ihr aber doch zu bunt und ihr platze ein:

„Kann einfach jemand das Ergebnis sagen?!" heraus.

Die Meister sahen sie erschrocken und amüsiert an und Professor Slughorn antwortete lächelnd:

„Aber, meine Liebe, natürlich: Sie haben bestanden, natürlich bestanden. Mit fünfundzwanzig eine der mit Abstand jüngsten Meisterinnen Britanniens, jünger war nur noch die gute Eileen, jaja, Sie schauen recht, seine Mutter war die jüngste. Aber Ihr Talent steht ihr nicht nach. Bestanden mit Auszeichnung, Frau Kollegin!"

Hermine platzte fast. So erwachsen sie mittlerweile auch sein mochte und wie souverän sie als Untersekretärin des Ministers normalerweise auftrat, jetzt war ihr für einen Moment alles egal. Sie fiel Severus um den Hals und quietschte vor Jubel, sodass Severus wenig übrig blieb, als sie kurz zu umarmen und sie dann belustigt von sich zu schieben, damit auch die ebenfalls belustigten Kollegen gratulieren konnten. Hermine war völlig von der Rolle; sie war Meisterin in Zaubertränke und das mit Auszeichnung! Die hatte nicht mal Severus!

Dieser Tatbestand war auch ihren _Kollegen_ bewusst und ihr _Kollege_ wurde bereits damit aufgezogen. Er nahm es mit seinem üblichen schwarzen Humor und redete dabei seinen Einfluss auf ihren Erfolg möglichst klein.

Eine halbe Stunde, einen Termin für die Urkundenübergabe, einen kurzen Abstecher zu Kingsley und noch etwas mehr Schokolade später verließen sie und Severus das Ministerium.

„Frau Kollegin, folgen Sie mir bitte."

Er betonte ihren Titel bewusst und sie lachte. Er apperierte sie beide zu ihrer Wohnung und schickte sie sich frisch machen. Er wartete im Wohnzimmer, mit dem Handy spielend und Krumbein kraulend. Nachdem sie fertig war, rief sie kurz ihre Eltern an, teilte ihnen den Termin für die Verleihung mit und war verwirrt, dass Severus demonstrativ auf die Uhr schaute. Sie wusste von keinen Plänen für den Abend. Sie legte auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir haben einen Termin. Ich war so frei."

Er grinste als sie ihn ungläubig ansah und den Arm nahm, den er ihr anbot. Einen Augenblick später standen sie vor dem Grimnaud's Place und Hermine schaute verwirrt zu Severus, der wiederum zur Tür schaute, die in dem Moment schon aufgerissen wurde und eine aufgeregte Ginny stürmte heraus und fiel Hermine um den Hals.

Danach ging alles etwas schnell. Hermine wurde ins Haus gezogen, in die Lounge bugsiert und plötzlich knallte es und regnete es Konfetti und war ein ziemlicher Lärm vor lauter Glückwunschrufen und Hermine fand sich in Mitten einer Überraschungsparty.

Sie war fassungslos, starrte zu Severus und sah den mit Ginny ein Zwinkern austauschen und starrte dann abwechselnd ihn und Ginny an, bis diese lachte und er schelmisch grinste:

„Ich dachte, es wäre ein passender Anlass, Frau Kollegin."

 **oOo**

Die Party war lustig, zweifelsohne. Severus war so weitsichtig, für alle Gäste Kater-Trank mitzubringen, denn am nächsten Morgen stand für alle Büro bzw. Zauberstabwerkstatt an. Er und Ginny hatten kurzentschlossen die ganze WG und George eingeweiht und eingeladen und selbst Ron hatte sich von Hogwarts auf den Weg gemacht. George sorgte für die üblichen Partyeffekte, Kreacher hatte ein kleines Festessen gekocht und Hermine durfte zur Feier des Tages alle Details und vermeintlichen Fehler der Prüfungen erzählen und die anderen gaben sich sogar Mühe, zuzuhören. Deutlich größer war das Interesse dann aber doch daran, dass und warum Hermine all die Jahre ihre Forschung verheimlicht hatte und was Severus Rolle in dem ganzen sei.

Als sie durchblicken ließen, dass Hermine in Severus Labor geforscht hatte, war die Verwunderung groß und Hermine wurde wieder bewusst, wie außergewöhnlich diese Tatsache war. Severus entschärfte die Situation, in dem er Hermine schelmisch als Handlangerin bezeichnete und zu George grinste. Hermine war es recht, so arg viel wollte sie von ihrer Zeit bei Severus nicht preisgeben und sie wusste, dass sie definitiv mehr als eine Handlangerin für ihn war.

Als Harry fragte, wo dieses Labor denn sei und Severus wahrheitsgetreu antwortete, dass es sich in seinem Keller befände, sah man in Harrys Gesicht eine Ahnung von einer Nacht vor vielen Jahren huschen und er sah zu Ron, der nicht ganz so weit dachte, aber scheinbar auch das Gefühl hatte, dass ihn das an irgendetwas erinnern sollte. Bevor es zu peinlich werden konnte, wechselte Hermine das Thema zur Preisverleihung.

Es würden so gut wie alle Tränkemeister Britanniens anwesend sein, was nicht wirklich viele waren, vielleicht würden Kollegen aus dem Ausland kommen, denn Hermine war als aktuell jüngste Hexe in diesem Zirkel eine Kuriosität. Das Ministerium würde vertreten sein, in ihrem Fall vermutlich auch durch ihren Chef, ihre Eltern und Freunde. Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl, so offen zu sein bei diesem Thema. Jahrelang war es ihr Geheimnis gewesen, ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis.

Es war zwar schön, hier mit ihren Freunden zu feiern, aber innerlich spürte Hermine, wie sich eine graue, träge Traurigkeit in ihr ausbreitete. Ja, das war das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit Severus, sie spürte es.

Sie trank etwas mehr als ratsam an diesem Abend und versuchte die Maskerade der feiernden Meisterin aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihre Freunde werteten, falls sie etwas bemerkten, alles als Stressabbausymptome und Severus war der erste, der sich von der Party verabschiedete. Hermine wollte es ihm gleich tun, wollte alleine sein und dem Kummer nachgeben, der in ihr tobte. Es war vorbei.


	23. Draco - Wenn Drachen fliegen

Kleine Hommage an „Queer as Folk"

* * *

 **23\. Draco:** **Wenn Drachen fliegen... (Dezember 2005)**

Draco war nervös. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in so einer Doppelfunktion agieren würde, das erste Mal, dass er derlei in der magischen Welt tun würde und dann auch noch öffentlich vor seinen Eltern. Ihm war übel. Wieso hatte er sich breitschlagen lassen? Warum sprang sein Ego auf solche Plattitüden an? Er seufzte.

Jetzt war es eh zu spät.

Er lugte verstohlen aus dem Fenster in die Winkelgasse. Es war Mitte Dezember, aber die Gasse war magisch gewärmt worden, damit die Models gleich nicht frieren mussten. Die Models, ja, er unter anderem. Wer war nochmal auf die Idee mit der Modenschau in der Winkelgasse gekommen? Draco verfluchte sich selber und erstarrte im gleichen Augenblick; seine Eltern waren bereits da. Er hatte ihnen von seinen Modelaktivitäten in der nichtmagischen Welt erzählt, manchmal zeigte er ihnen Fotos. Natürlich nur die, bei denen man nicht merkte, dass sie für ein eindeutig männliches Publikum geschossen worden waren. Seine Mutter hatte es humorvoll aufgenommen und sich lachend zu ihrem gutaussehenden Sohn gratuliert. Sein Vater war erst einmal wenig begeistert. Draco hatte extra eine Weile gewartet, nachdem sein Vater aus Askaban zurück war und sich langsam an die neue Welt gewöhnt hatte. Dass sein Sohn Leiter der Abteilung für den Kontakt zur nichtmagischen Welt war, hatte ihn ehrlich verstört, aber er hatte sich arrangiert und langsam mit dem Gedanken angefreundet. Das Modeln hatte er dann verhältnismäßig gefasst aufgenommen, da es ja nicht in der Zauberwelt war und somit diskret.

Naja. Bis heute eben.

Die Modenschau war aus einer Spaßidee von ihm und Hermine entstanden. Sie hatte ihn auf eine kleine Show begleitet und wieder seine toughe Managerin gegeben. Beide hatten Spaß an diesem Rollenspiel und sie hatten überlegt, dass es ein lustiges Spektakel sein könnte, in der Winkelgasse eine Modenschau zu veranstalten mit Muggelklamotten als praktische Darbietung zu den Broschüren.

Und jetzt machten sie das tatsächlich und er als Leiter der Abteilung musste seine Idee natürlich mit vollem Körpereinsatz und voller Professionalität unterstützen. Hermine würde ebenfalls laufen ebenso wie Ginny, Gabrielle und einige andere und Lee Jordan würde moderieren.

Sie kooperierten mit dem Beautysalon und Padma und Lavender waren mit Feuereifer bei der Sache und richteten die Models her. Er war schon fertig für die erste Runde, die anderen Outfits lagen alle bereit. Er richtete seine Krawatte: er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und gefiel sich gut im Spiegel. Immerhin würde er bei jedem Outfit ausreichend bekleidet sein.

Hermine kam zu ihm herüber. Sie war eben von Padma fertig geschminkt worden und trug noch nur BH, um die weiße Bluse, die sie sich nun neben ihm anzog nicht mit Make-up zu verschmieren. Die erste Runde widmete sich Büro-Outfits, danach kamen Muggeluniformen, dann mehrere Durchläufe Freizeitmode, Abendgarderobe und ein Hochzeitsdress, bei dem er sich erfolgreich um den Posten des Bräutigams gedrückt hatte. Gabrielle würde als Braut umwerfend aussehen, aber er würde nicht mit ihr zusammen den Abschluss machen. Nicht jetzt, nicht so, nicht vor seinen Eltern.

Hermine musterte ihn. Ein Schmunzeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel:

„Du hast wieder trainiert. Keine Lust mehr auf Hühnerbrust?"

Als Antwort grummelte er, wobei er anfing zu lachen. Ja, der Kommentar des Fotografen hatte ihn im Sommer wirklich getroffen und er war froh, dass Charlie ihm Übungen gezeigt hatte, um das Problem zu lösen.

„Ja, Charlie hat mir ein paar Übungen gezeigt, er kennt sich da ja aus."

„Oh, das freut mich. Ihr versteht euch also?"

„Äh, ja, wieso?"

„Nur so. Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass er, dadurch, dass er in all den Jahren nicht hier war, Veränderungen noch nicht so verinnerlicht hat wie wir anderen und war mir nicht sicher, wie er auf dich reagieren würde. Du weißt, eure Väter und so. Vielleicht war er aber auch nie so beeinflusst von dieser Familienfehde. Keine Ahnung, nur ein Gedanke. Schön, wenn ihr euch versteht."

In seinen Ohren pulsierte das Blut, er musste sich konzentrieren. Charlies Worte bevor er ihn zum ersten Mal durchgenommen hatte, kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und ihm wurde flau im Magen. Hatte er wirklich so böse sein wollen wie er es gesagt hatte, war es wirklich Rache gewesen _einen Malfoy zu vögeln_ , wie er gesagt hatte? Draco war bewusst, wie lange und intensiv sein Vater Charlies Vater im Ministerium torpediert hatte und ja, er wusste, dass die Weasleys als Blutsverräter gebrandmarkt worden waren. Auch hier war sein Vater nicht unbeteiligt gewesen. War er nur eine Racheaktion an seinem Vater gewesen, bei dem jeder wusste, dass ein schwuler Sohn eine absolute Demütigung sein würde? Nicht zu schweigen von dem Fakt, dass sein Sohn sich von einem Weasley regelmäßig vögeln ließ.

Er schien kurz abwesend gewesen zu sein, denn Hermine berührte ihn sachte am Arm:

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung, ja, wir verstehen uns…"

Er war verwirrt. Und doch war er sich sicher, dass Charlie ihn begehrte. Nichts Exklusives, nein, aber sie hatten meist zweimal die Woche Sex, manchmal öfter, da konnte Rache kein Antrieb sein. Und er konnte die Lust in Charlies Augen sehen und seinen Hunger spüren... Bei dem Gedanken spürte er, wie er errötete und es in seinen Lenden zu kribbeln begann. Schnell wandte er sich ab, aber es war zu spät. Hermines Augenbrauen hoben sich, einen verwirrten Moment war Draco an Severus erinnert, und er konnte sehen, wie es in Hermines Kopf arbeitete. Ihr Mundwinkel begann zu zucken, die Augen begannen zu funkeln und Draco wurde dunkelrot, sein Blick panisch.

Hermine hauchte ganz leise, während sich ein süffisantes Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht Bahn brach:

„Ich hatte es bei ihm vermutet. Oh, das ist herrlich!"

„Herrlich? Wenn das raus kommt bin ich tot!"

Seine Panik zitterte in der Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Zischen.

„Seid ihr..?"

„Nein!"

„Habt ihr..?"

Er inspizierte interessiert den Fußboden, sein Gesicht glühte, Hermine gluckste:

„Solange es dir guttut. Wie geht Gabrielle damit um?"

Er sah ihr wieder in die Augen, er wurde schlagartig ruhiger, weil ernst:

„Sie erträgt es."

Hermine wurde ebenso schnell ernst, ihr Blick sagte ihm, dass sie die Situation verstand. Es tat ihm gut. Sie ließ ihn aus der Situation, die Show würde gleich beginnen. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute durch die Vorhänge.

„Es ist halb England hier, unfassbar. Natürlich, es ist Vorweihnachtszeit, aber der Andrang ist wirklich krass."

Draco kam zu ihr und sah hinaus.

„Charlie"

Sie sagten es zeitgleich. Draco wurde ganz hibbelig. Charlie würde ihm zusehen, seine Eltern würden ihm zusehen, wie sollte er die Nerven behalten?

In dem Moment kam Padma zu ihnen, richtete Hermines Bluse fertig, ermahnte sie zur Aufstellung – noch zwei Minuten.

„Wir schaffen das."

Hermines Stimme zitterte plötzlich. Beide schauten sich an, versuchten sich zu sammeln. Sie waren Profis, es musste irgendwie gehen.

 **oOo**

Die Show war ein Erfolg. Zweifelsohne würde noch wochenlang darüber geredet werden. Es war wirklich halb England versammelt, so voll hatte Draco die Winkelgasse noch nie gesehen. Sein Vater hatte während der Show erst etwas unentspannt, dann aber bei den Publikumsreaktionen zunehmend entspannt und wohlwollend geschaut. Seine Mutter hatte neben seiner Tante gestanden und sehr stolz gewirkt. Das hatte Draco amüsiert und beruhigt. Charlie hatte sich im Hintergrund gehalten und Draco hatte ihn ausblenden können, wohlwissend, dass es ihn sonst völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht hätte.

Ginny hatte die gewagten Outfits präsentiert, sie war der offizielle Profi bei der Show. Als sie ein smaragdgrünes Abendkleid präsentierte, das komplett rückenfrei war, nur im Nacken gehalten wurde und dessen Beinschlitze bis ganz oben gingen, waren der Applaus und die Pfiffe fast schon übermäßig gewesen. Sie hatte den Rummel und die glühenden Blicke genossen, die besonders ihr Gatte ihr zugeworfen hatte.

Nachdem sich die erste Panik gelegt hatte, hatte Draco auch einige bekannte Gesichter in der Masse entdeckt. McGonagall tuschelte mit Severus, diverse Schulkameraden trauten ihren Augen nicht und Lee Jordan verstand es wirklich, pointierte, angemessen anzügliche Kommentare zu machen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen gewesen und der Abschlussjubel hatte lange gedauert.

Trotzdem, Draco war froh, als sie fertig waren und alle wieder im Laden verschwanden. Ein Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm, dass sie das gleiche dachte. Er wandte sich zu Gabrielle, die noch das Brautkleid trug und einfach nur strahlte. Er strahlte sie an, sie war die schönste Frau der Welt und einmal mehr spürte er, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Als der Bräutigam, Seamus Finnigan, Gabrielle hochhob und freudig herumwirbelte, versetzte es ihm einen Stich und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie nicht nur ihn zum Strahlen brachte. Er war es ihr schuldig. Er riss sich zusammen, ging zu den beiden, klopfte Seamus auf die Schulter und gratulierte zum Abschluss. Gabrielle durchschaute ihn sofort, er sah es in ihren Augen und sie drückte kurz seine Hand und huschte an ihren Umkleideplatz.

Der Plan sah vor, dass sie heute Abend alle noch zusammen ausgehen würden. Es war Freitag und London lag ihnen zu Füßen. Sie hatten sich auf Style-Pflicht geeinigt, wollten zwei bis drei angesagte Clubs durchgehen, ihren Erfolg und ihre Jugend feiern. Sie trafen sich in der WG, es war eine bunte Truppe und die Stimmung war ausgelassen. Ginny trug ein verboten knappes Minikleid, bei den Männern dominierten enge Jeans und dunkle Hemden, Hermine war ebenfalls in Jeans, mit rückenfreiem Top und Pumps und Luna hatte sich von Ginny ein Outfit geben lassen, in dem sie durch die Einlasskontrolle kommen würde und trotzdem noch irgendwie ihren Stil beibehalten konnte. Als er endlich Gabrielle erblickte, begann er zu lächeln, sie hatte - anders als sonst - die Haare in einem strengen Zopf zurückgebunden und wirkte dadurch älter und irgendwie anders schön als sonst. Draco war angetan. Das war er immer, aber diesmal mehr.

Sie zogen los und waren an jedem Ort das Zentrum des Geschehens. Sie tanzten wild und besonders Hermine schien ausgelassener als sonst und brachte reihenweise die Männer in ihrem Umfeld zum Schwitzen, zumal sie auch einfach tanzen konnte. Draco erinnerte sich, dass Hermine irgendwann etwas von Tanzkursen erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte einfach ein unglaubliches Gespür für Rhythmus und Bewegung. Es machte richtig Spaß ihr zuzusehen. Charlie konnte ebenfalls gut tanzen und er und Hermine groovten mehrfach gemeinsam über die Fläche, dass sich um sie herum freier Raum bildete, weil die Leute ihnen zusehen wollten.

Draco tanzte mit Gabrielle und war froh, dass der Stress der Modenshow hinter ihm lag. Er war so entspannt, dass er irgendwann mit Ginny tanzte, während Seamus mit Gabrielle auf der Fläche war. Natürlich störte es ihn aber er konnte sich dazu zwingen, ruhig zu bleiben. Er war nun wirklich nicht in der Position Ansprüche zu erheben.

Nach dem ersten Club verabschiedeten sich Luna und Gabrielle, Seamus ging bald darauf und als sie um drei Uhr den zweiten Club verließen, machte Ginny sehr deutlich, dass sie mit ihrem Mann jetzt andere Pläne hatte. Als die beiden weg waren und der harte Partykern beratschlagte, wo es weiter hingehen könnte, schlug Charlie grinsend das Oreon vor und Draco begann zu husten. Ein Blick zu Hermine reichte zum Glück und sie verstand den Wink und verkündete, dass sie doch nach Hause gehen würde und so zogen sie zu zweit weiter.

Es war das erste Mal dass sie zusammen Feiern gingen, zumal alleine, und Draco war nervös, wie Charlie sich in freier Wildbahn bewegen würde. Das Oreon war ein ziemlich bekannter Club, besonders bekannt in der Schwulenszene und für seine exzessiven Partys bis zum Morgengrauen. Draco kannte nur Geschichten und hätte sich nie alleine hin getraut.

„Du weißt, was ein Darkroom ist?"

Charlie sagte es beiläufig, aber seine Augen lachten.

„Nein"

Draco hatte eine vage Ahnung und wollte lieber Fakten. Seine Ohren wurden rot bei den folgenden Fakten. Die Vorstellung, dass zig fremde Männer in einem Raum Sex hatten und man sich mehr oder minder öffentlich dabei zusehen konnte, war erst einmal verstörend.

„Nur damit du weißt, wo dich die Männer im Zweifelsfall hinziehen wollen oder wo ich bin, wenn mich jemand interessiert."

Er grinste erst schelmisch, blickte dann aber ernst:

„Ich mach nicht den Babysitter. Manche da drinnen sind nicht zimperlich und wenn du was nicht magst, musst du das selbst laut und deutlich klar machen."

Draco schluckte. Er verstand.

Der Club war der Wahnsinn. Der Beat vibrierte, Draco hatte noch nie so viele schwule Männer gesehen, die in aller Buntheit ausgelassen tanzten, rummachten und sich und das Leben zelebrierten. Es lag eine Atmosphäre von Sex in Luft, die er fast greifen konnte. Er stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und besah sich das Spektakel, fasziniert und schüchtern. Charlie war längst verschwunden und tummelte sich irgendwo auf der Tanzfläche. War es hier, wo er seine anderen Partner traf? Draco sah viele mehr oder minder attraktive Männer, spürte mehrfach Blicke auf sich, wurde angequatscht, wies ab und suchte die Tanzfläche mit den Augen ab.

Da war Charlie, er tanzte und das nicht alleine. Er hatte sich einen dunkelhäutigen, ziemlich gut gebauten Typen geangelt und die beiden tanzten ziemlich ausgelassen und mit ziemlich deutlichen Absichten. Draco beobachtete ihn, nicht sicher, wie er mit diesem Anblick umgehen sollte. Als Charlie zum Erstaunen seines Tanzpartners noch einen weiteren Mann in die Runde lockte, diesem ins Ohr flüsterte und dann seinem ersten Tanzpartner ebenso, war Draco gleichermaßen fasziniert wie amüsiert. Charlie konnte wirklich jeden haben, zu allen Bedingungen. Die drei tanzten kurz darauf zusammen, Charlie in der Mitte, und Draco spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde. Charlie hatte offensichtlich für heute Nacht andere Pläne als ihn.

Und irgendwie störte Draco das in seinem Ego. Es war ja nicht so als ob er nicht auch mindestens zwei Typen mit nach Hause nehmen könnte, wenn er wollte – und wenn er ein zuhause hätte, bei dem er mal eben mit zwei fremden Typen im Zimmer verschwinden könnte. Aber grundsätzlich könnte er. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und ging zur Tanzfläche, zog das Hemd aus und warf es auf einen der leeren Stühle. Hier trug man eh eher weniger als mehr und in der aufgeladenen Hitze der Musik genoss Draco die Freiheit. Er tanzte, er tanzte alleine und er genoss den Beat und das Licht und sich und vergaß einen Moment alles. Dann spürte er, wie andere Männer anfingen ihn anzutanzen und er ließ es zu. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, fremde Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, aber Draco versuchte sich daran zu gewöhnen und einfach zu tanzen.

Er sah im Augenwinkel, dass Charlie weiter mit seinen beiden Typen zugange war, abwechselnd mit dem einen und dem anderen knutschend und er fasste einen Plan: Er löste sich von seinen Tanzpartnern und begab sich in die Nähe von Charlie und begann dort zu tanzen. Er ignorierte Charlie, der ihn nicht zu bemerken schien, ergatterte aber den Blick des dunkelhäutigen Tanzpartners, der nach kurzer Weile Charlie stehen ließ und Draco antanzte.

Draco jubilierte innerlich, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und tanzte lasziv mit dem Unbekannten. Der zweite von Charlies Tanzpartnern folgte kurz darauf und Draco fand sich zwischen den zwei Männern und genoss seine Macht. Im Augenwinkel sah er Charlie, der sich das Spektakel besah und Draco begann eben, sich mit seinem Vordermann intensiver auszutauschen, als er spürte, wie zwei vertraute Arme zwischen ihn und seine Tanzpartner drängten und diese mit klarer, nonverbaler Ansage von ihm trennten. Mit unschuldig überraschtem Blick wandte Draco sich Charlie zu und schaffte es nicht ganz, sein triumphierendes Grinsen zu unterdrücken bei dem intensiven und hungrigen Blick, mit dem sein Nachbar ihm in die Augen sah.

Charlie zog ihn an sich, ihre Lippen brannten als sie begannen sich auf der Tanzfläche zu küssen. Das war kein Geknutsche wie eben mit den beiden Kerlen. Dracos Haut brannte unter Charlies hungrigen Händen. Sie bewegten sich zur Musik und Draco vergaß den Rest der Welt um sich.

Irgendwann zog Charlie ihn mit sich und bevor Draco wusste wie ihm geschah, war er in einem dunklen Raum. Draco stockte der Atem als er um sich im Schwarzlicht ziemlich deutlich Männer sehen konnte, die sich miteinander vergnügten und die er stöhnen und keuchen hörte. Er blickte unsicher zu Charlie, die hinter ihm stand, ihn mit glühendem Blick bedachte und ihm ein: „Willkommen im Darkroom" ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor er ihn entschieden zu einem freien Platz drängte und anfing Draco gierig zu küssen, während er ihn an die kühle Wand presste. Draco war noch immer geflasht von dem Raum, von den Männern um ihn herum, von der Luft, dem Geruch nach nichts als Sex und Schweiß, aber immer mehr verlor das an Bedeutung, da er Charlies Erregung spürte, die dieser fest an ihn presste und einmal mehr ergab er sich.

Charlie drehte sie um, sodass er an die Wand lehnte, griff in seine Tasche, drückte Draco ein Gummi in die Hand und forderte unverblümt mit hungrigem Blick:

„Blas mir einen"

Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick zu den Männern um ihn herum gehorchte er, öffnete Charlies Hose, zog ihm das Gummi an und ging auf die Knie. Charlie vergrub seine Hände in seinem Haar und keuchte. Draco spürte, wie erregt er schon war und wie hart seine Erektion in seinem Mund pulsierte. Zu wissen, dass er es war, der das bei Charlie auslöste, ließ Draco einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er stoppte und stand auf, Charlie sah ihn an, keuchend, gierig. Mit der gleichen Gier sah Draco ihn an und sagte ebenso unverblümt wie Charlie eben:

„Fick mich!"

Charlies Augen glühten und er griff Draco, riss schon fast seine Hose auf, dreht ihn gegen die Wand und presste sich gegen ihn. Draco bebte. Ohne Vorspiel, aber mit scheinbar stablos heraufbeschworenem Gleitgel angetan, drang Charlie tief in ihn ein. Draco musste mehrfach aufschreien, aber er pulsierte vor Erregung, ebenso wie Charlie und wollte nicht warten. Er wusste, dass der Schmerz schnell nachlassen würde.

Als Charlie ganz in ihm war begann er gleich hart und schnell in ihn zu stoßen. Der Schmerz machte Draco rasend vor Lust und beide kamen schnell und heftig mit lautem Stöhnen. Das Gefühl war berauschend. Draco spürte, wie Charlies Hände kräftig und ruhig über seinen Körper strichen und er an seinen Hintermann gezogen wurde. Charlie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und gefühlvoll, während er noch in ihm war und die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus verklangen.


	24. Harry - Verkündigungen

**24\. Harry: Verkündigungen (Weihnachten 2005)**

Es herrschte Chaos. Der Fuchsbau platzte aus allen Nähten. Der zweite Weihnachtstag wurde traditionell im Fuchsbau verbracht und alle Weasleys und Quasi-Weasleys waren da. Und das waren mittlerweile eine ganze Menge: Bill und Fleur und ihre mittlerweile drei Kinder. Charlie, der als einziger Weasley nicht liiert war, Percy und seine Frau mitsamt zwei Kindern, George mit Angelina und einem Kind und einem zweiten unterwegs, Ron mit Hannah, Ginny mit ihm und dazu noch Hermine und Ted. Und natürlich Molly und Arthur. Der Lärmpegel war unfassbar hoch, der Tisch passte kaum noch ins Zimmer. Molly bekam mittlerweile an solchen Tagen Unterstützung von Kreacher und das Chaos tobte in Form vieler glücklich spielender Kinder durch den Raum.

Harry war glücklich. Nicht nur war das Essen grandios gewesen und stand trotz akuter Sattheit noch ein Nachtisch bevor, sondern er war von so vielen Menschen umgeben, die er liebte, die seit seiner Hochzeit mit Ginny sogar offiziell seine Familie waren. Und gleich würde er ebendieser Familie verkünden, dass seine geliebte Gattin und er ihr erstes Kind erwarteten. Er nahm ihre Hand und sah sie verliebt an. Sie erwiderte den Blick und für eine Weile bekam Harry von dem Trubel um ihn herum nicht mehr so arg viel mit.

Ron tippte mit dem Messer an sein Glas, sofort wurde es still und Ron nervös. Er stand auf, tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Hannah neben sich und räusperte sich:

„Ähm, ich möchte eine Neuigkeit verkünden. Ich habe Hannah an Heilig Abend einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie hat Ja gesagt."

Besagte stand auf und küsste ihren Verlobten und zeigte ihren Ring. Glückwünsche, Stühle rücken, Schulterklopfen und eine glücklich schluchzende Molly sorgten für einen explodierenden Lärmpegel. Harry sah schmunzelnd zu Ginny, die grinste. Ja, es war gut, dass Ron sein Glück gefunden hatte. Auch Hermine freute sich sehr und fiel dem Paar um den Hals.

Als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und Hannah den Antrag beschrieben hatte, zog George, wie immer nach solchen Verlautbarungen, geschäftsmäßig eine Rolle Pergament aus der Hosentasche:

„So, dann lasst uns mal nachschauen. Also auf die Hochzeit hatten alle richtig getippt, da ist der Gewinn identisch mit dem Einsatz. Die Frage ist nun, welches Datum und ob Hannah schon schwanger ist."

Hannah wurde rot und verneinte, Ron gab das Datum mit August an.

„Ok, damit gehen zwei Knut an Hermine und einer an Ginny, die auf erst schwanger, dann Verlobung getippt hatte."

Er feixte zu seiner Schwester, die ihm die Zunge rausstreckte. George fuhr fort, die Weasleysche Familienwette auszuzahlen. Es war seit Jahren Brauch, dass auf alles gewettet wurde. Jedes Paar, die Kinderanzahl, das Geschlecht, die Namen, Daten, alles. George verwaltete dieses Tippspiel mit großem Engagement. Nur die Wetten zu ihm, die verwahrte Ginny. Einsatz war immer ein Knut, es ging nicht um Gewinn, nur darum, wer am besten seine Verwandten einschätzen konnte. Amüsanterweise führte Hermine in der Liste sehr weit oben, obwohl sie eigentlich als einzige nicht offiziell dazu gehörte.

As George fertig war, stand Harry auf:

„So, da Ron nun den Anfang mit den freudigen Verkündigungen gemacht hat, möchten Ginny und ich uns anschließen."

Seine Frau stand auf und strich sich demonstrativ über ihren Bauch:

„Zweiter Monat!"

Abermals ließen Jubelrufe das Wohnzimmer fest explodieren und Harry fand sich in einem Meer aus Armen und Schulterklopfern und dann fast erdrückt von einer schluchzenden Molly wieder. Ja, nächstes Jahr würde es an Weihnachten noch voller werden. Irgendwann mussten sie woanders feiern, es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei. Zumindest im Winter.

Abermals zückte George sein Pergament und zahlte aus:

„Alles klar, also ab jetzt werden von allen fehlenden noch die Wetten für Geschlecht und Namen des Kindes angenommen. Einige haben schon getippt, aber ein paar Unentschlossene fehlen noch. Ginny, hast du schon alle Wetten auf mein zweites Baby beisammen?"

Er grinste seiner Schwester zu, die ebenfalls ein Pergament zückte, drüber flog und grinste:

„Dad hat noch nicht und die meisten haben nur einen Namen eingereicht, also ich nehme noch bis auf weiteres Wetten entgegen."

George überflog sein Pergament:

„Hermine, bei dir kann ich ja die erste abgelaufenen Wetten schon streichen. Wie steht es eigentlich um deine Affäre mit Kingsley?"

„WIE BITTE!"

Hermine echauffierte sich amüsiert:

„Ich arbeite hervorragend, ich habe es nicht nötig mich hoch zu schlafen! Wer von euch wettet denn so etwas?!"

Das Gelächter war groß aber keiner ließ sich anmerken, dass er darauf gewettet hatte.

Harry war müde, satt und zufrieden. Trotzdem passte noch etwas von dem köstlichen Nachtisch in seinen Bauch, den Molly nun auf den Tisch brachte. Fast wäre er eingedöst, wenn Ted ihn nicht angestupst hätte:

„Onkel Harry, machen wir noch eine Schneeballschlacht?"

„Später, Großer, ich bin vom Essen noch viel zu voll. Da wäre ich eine viel zu leichte Beute für dich."

Er zog sein Patenkind in eine kräftige Umarmung:

„Schade, dass deine Großmutter dieses Jahr nicht dabei ist."

„Ja, sie ist bei Tante Zissy eingeladen und meinte, dass ich hier sicher mehr Spaß haben würde. Bei Tante Zissy ist es zwar auch ganz schön, aber da sind keine anderen Kinder und mein Draco ist mir zu alt."

Harry musste lachen, ja, Draco war vielleicht nicht der allergeeignete Spielpartner für einen Siebenjährigen mit der Energie einer Büffelherde. Zumindest hatte Harry Draco noch nie mit Kindern gesehen und intuitiv konnte er es sich auch nicht vorstellen. Zumindest nicht mit seinem kleinen Rabauken von Patenkind. Ted stürmte wieder los und begann mit Victoire zu spielen. Sie waren beide die ältesten in der Kinderrunde und noch fanden sie sich ok. Aber so langsam begann die „Iih-ein-Mädchen"- und die „Jungs-sind-doof"-Phase. Also lange würden sie nicht mehr so entspannt spielen.

Hermine stand auf und entschuldigte sich für einen Moment. Ihr sei zu warm. Sie saß auf der anderen Seite von Ted, der zwischen ihr und Harry saß. Harry nickte ihr lächelnd zu und sah nur am Rande, wie Charlie ihr nach draußen folgte. Molly schenkte Kaffee und Tee aus und Kreacher stellte trotz des eben erst abgeschlossenen Festmahls eine Platte mit Plätzchen auf den Tisch. Kaum war jedoch die Tür hinter Charlie und Hermine ins Schloss gefallen, ging das Getuschel los. George war natürlich federführend:

„Also, wer steigt ein: Charlie und Hermine?"

Harry hustete und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kaffee. Charlie und Hermine? Was? Da wäre ihm doch etwas aufgefallen? Zugegeben, neulich nach der Modenschau, da waren die beiden auf der Tanzfläche fast unzertrennlich gewesen und es hatte wirklich heiß ausgesehen. Aber wenn da was lief, hätte er das doch mitbekommen! Oder? Harry war sich schon lange nicht mehr sicher, ob er bei Hermine bei irgendetwas wirklich informiert war. Es war für sie alle derart überraschend gewesen, von ihrem Meisterstudium zu erfahren und dass sie mit Severus arbeitete – und das seit Jahren! Letztlich wäre es auch nicht überraschender, wenn es zwischen ihr und Charlie gefunkt haben sollte.

Harry blickte zu Ron, der bei Georges Spekulation leicht rosa wurde. Die Vorstellung musste für ihn wirklich seltsam sein. Harry kramte in seiner Tasche und warf George einen Knut zu:

„Ich finde die Idee lustig. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht so ganz vorstellen kann."

Es stiegen noch Fleur und Angelina ein, Bill hielt mit Percy und seiner Frau dagegen. Als kurz darauf Hermine mit hoch rotem Kopf gefolgt von Charlie wieder herein kam, stieg augenblicklich die Spannung, was den beiden nicht entging. Sie schauten verdutzt in die Runde. Dann zog Hermine die Augenbrauen zusammen, schaute zu Charlie, schaute zu George und grinste:

„Ich fasse es nicht, ihr wettet auf uns!"

Allgemeines Gelächter löste einiges der Spannung, aber die Frage stand weiter im Raum. Die beiden setzten sich und tauschten Blicke aus, die von allen beobachtet wurden. Charlie schien ungewohnt unsicher, kratzte sich an der Nase und Hermine legte auffordernd ihre Hand auf seine:

„Vermutlich haben sie längst drauf gewettet."

Sie grinste ihn aufmunternd an. Charlie seufzte.

„Ok ok. Zwei Ansagen von mir. Erstens: Mein Arm ist ja mittlerweile wieder gesund und ich vermisse Rumänien. Ich will wieder raus, ein Bürojob macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich werde nach Rumänien zurückkehren. Weiß noch nicht wann, aber eher bald."

Gemurmel erhob sich und Harry beugte sich zu Ginny:

„Nicht wirklich überraschend. Trotzdem schade."

„Und zweitens..."

Ein letzter flüchtiger Blick zu Hermine, die noch ganz verdattert schaute wegen der Ansage - scheinbar war ihr diese Information völlig neu - und Harry ahnte, dass er seinen Wetteinsatz verloren hatte. Charlie holte Luft:

„Ein paar wissen es, vermutlich haben es ein paar vermutet, hiermit offiziell: Ich bin schwul."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, Charlies Augen suchten die seiner Mutter, die ihn liebevoll ansah. Harry verstand sofort, dass sie es gewusst hatte und er erinnerte sich an die Situation nach der Hochzeit: Jetzt ergab das natürlich Sinn. Ihm war diese Option nie in den Sinn gekommen - rückblickend eigentlich seltsam, passte eigentlich genau zusammen, aber irgendwie hatte Harry sich nie den Gedanken gemacht. Er blickte zu Ron, der anders als Percy, völlig entspannt war. Ron musste es gewusst haben, er hatte zwei Jahre mit Charlie zusammen gewohnt. Andererseits wohnte er ja selbst gerade mit Charlie zusammen…

Nach dem Moment Stille brach das Gelächter aus und George zückte begeistert sein Pergament:

„Das ist natürlich mal eine Ansage, Bruderherz. Also, die Regeln besagen ja, dass man, sobald man etwas weiß, darauf nicht mehr wetten darf. Richtig gewettet hatten somit Hermine und Ginny..."

Harry sah seine Frau verdutzt an.

„.. falsch lagen Percy, Audrey, Angelina und leider auch ich. Brüderherz, ich hatte dich doch eher als Weiberheld mit Bindungsangst gesehen."

Er feixte zu seinem Bruder, der immer noch nervös schien, aber sich zunehmend zu einem Grinsen durchringen konnte.

„Also, wer wusste es dann schon?"

Fred sah auffordernd in die Runde:

„Ich nehme an, Mum, Dad und du, Ron?"

Die drei nickten. Harry war noch mehr verwirrt, Ron hatte nie etwas durchsickern lassen! Hermine ergänzte:

„Ich wusste es mittlerweile, hatte aber davor schon gewettet."

George war voll in seinem Element:

„Also, das lässt hier jetzt einiges an Abschlüssen zu, da sind diverse Wetten nichtig, bzw. negativ. Ab jetzt nehme ich also frisch alle Tipps für potenzielle Lebenspartner und adoptierte Kinder entgegen!"

„Wuäh!"

rutschte es Charlie protestierend heraus, was allgemeines Gelächter hervorrief.

„Wer weiß es eigentlich? Also außer uns? Ist eher noch geheim?"

Harry wollte sichergehen, dass er niemanden aus Versehen outete. Es war für ihn immer noch verwirrend sich Draco gegenüber nichts von seinem Wissen anmerken zu lassen. Ob der wusste, dass sein Nachbar schwul war? Der Gedanke ließ Harrys Blut in seine Wangen rauschen, was zum Glück in der Hitze des Raumes nicht auffiel.

„Ja, ich gehe damit nicht hausieren. Bisher ist es in der Zaubergesellschaft noch eher schwierig. Meine Jungs in Rumänien wissen es. Dort ist es zwar in der Muggelwelt deutlich riskanter als hier in London, da werden unsere Partys schon hin und wieder von der Polizei aufgelöst, aber zumindest unter uns Drachenwärtern ist das ein entspanntes Thema. Hier in England weiß es eigentlich so gut wie niemand."

Drachenwärter… Drachen… Draco… Harrys Gedanken machten sich selbstständig und ihm wurde ganz schummerig. er versuchte sich abzulenken und fragte Hermine:

„Wie hast du es gemerkt?"

„Nach der Hochzeit fand ich es offensichtlich, aber ich hatte es davor schon vermutet. Bauchgefühl."

Sie grinste.

„Und du, Ginny?"

Seine Frau feixte:

„Ich habe Augen und Ohren im Kopf. Aber ja, nach der Hochzeit fand ich es auch sehr eindeutig."

Charlie sah sie verdutzt und alarmiert an:

„Was hast du mitbekommen?"

Ginny grinste süffisant:

„Das sag ich dir nachher."

Und zwinkerte ihm zu. Charlie sah sie an, ihm war mulmig, ganz offensichtlich.

„Charlie, was heißt schwul?"

Ted fragte mit kindlichster Unschuld seinen Onkel, der von der Frage etwas überrumpelt und verlegen aussah. Harry überlegte auch fieberhaft, wie man das kindgerecht erklärte. Was wusste Ted eigentlich schon von Aufklärung? Charlie berappelte sich schnell wieder:

„Das meint, dass ich Jungs lieber mag als Mädchen. Das ist nicht ganz so üblich, du siehst ja, die anderen Jungs hier finden eher Mädchen gut, die heiraten sie dann und bekommen Kinder. Ich geh lieber mit Jungs. Ist viel cooler."

Er grinste und Ted nahm das so hin:

„Kriegt ihr dann auch Kinder?"

Harry und diverse andere am Tisch verfolgten das Gespräch mit unterdrücktem Lachen. Anscheinend sollte er – in Absprache mit Andromeda – demnächst mal ein Gespräch mit Ted führen.

„Nein, keine Kinder. Dazu braucht man Mädchen. Die Babys wachsen ja in deren Bäuchen, so wie gerade bei Angelina oder jetzt bei Ginny."

„Achso. Hm. Ich finde Mädchen auch nicht so toll, ich glaub ich bin auch schwul."

Der Raum begann zu viebrieren vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. Harry musste sich auf den Finger beißen, er sah Ron und Hannah gegenüber mit Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. Charlie schmunzelte gerührt, zog Ted an sich und wuschelte durch seine Haare:

„Schauen wir mal. Noch bist du jung, wenn du das in ein paar Jahren immer noch so siehst, reden wir mal drüber, ok?"

„Ok. Und jetzt endlich Schneeballschlacht? Sonst ist es wieder dunkel!"

Er sah bettelnd in die Rund und die Spannung löste sich und ein Großteil machte sich auf nach draußen. Bill zog seinen Bruder in eine Umarmung:

„Hättest ja ruhig mal was sagen können, Kleiner"

was dieser nur schief grinsend beantwortete, bevor er sich zu seinen Eltern begab, die ihn beide umarmten. Harry hörte noch, wie Arthur seinem Sohn sagte:

„Siehst du, war nicht schlimm, alles entspannt"

bevor er Ted nach draußen folgte und sich in die Schneeballschlacht stürzte.

Als es dunkel wurde, hörten sie abgekämpft auf. Es war eine harte Schlacht gewesen mit viel Gelächter. Das Abendessen war viel ruhiger, alle waren platt von diesem Tag. Als sie sich verabschiedeten und nach London zurück flohten, sanken Harry und Ginny ermattet auf der Couch in der Lounge zusammen.

„Charlie, aber ein paar Wochen bleibst du noch, oder?"

Ginny klang traurig.

„Ja, ein paar Wochen sicher noch. Aber jetzt gehe ich nochmal aus. Der Tag war doch recht… intensiv."

Er grinste und Harry konnte Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Aber sag, Schwesterlein, woher wusstest du es? Was hast du mitbekommen?"

Ginny lachte:

„Severus. Er hat mich in meinem fünften Jahr mehrfach nach Sperrstunde mit irgendwem im Schloss oder auf dem Gelände erwischt, ich war damals ja recht hm… umtriebig"

Harry schnaubte lachend, seine Frau knuffte ihn:

„Auf jeden Fall hat er mir nach dem dritten Typen in zwei Monaten neben Punktabzug noch reingewürgt, dass der Männerverschleiß offenbar in der Familie läge. Und naja, ich konnte es bei allen anderen Brüdern ausschließen. Daher…"

Charlie lachte:

„Frechheit! Mit dem red' ich ein Wörtchen! Er hat mich in meinen letzten beiden Schuljahren mehrfach mit Jungs erwischt, das wurde eine richtige Jagd, er hat natürlich sofort kapiert, was Sache ist."

Er lachte und verabschiedete sich. ging nochmal kurz in sein Zimmer und verschwand dann. Harry hörte ihn nicht zurückkommen, denn er und Ginny fielen bald erschöpft ins Bett.


	25. Severus - Verdacht

**25\. Severus: Verdacht (Weihnachten 2005)**

Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Vermutlich erfuhr sie es eh irgendwann. Es war ja kein Geheimnis. Wie sie wohl darauf reagieren würde? Hoffentlich würde sie reagieren! Severus nippte an seinem Apparativ und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Seit der Meisterprüfung hatte sich Hermine sehr stark zurückgezogen, bei der Modenschau hatte sie ihn regelrecht ignoriert. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr besucht, nur noch geschrieben. Mehr Verwandlungsstudien, mehr Freunde und so. Severus wurde fast wahnsinnig. Monatelang hatte Hermine jedes Wochenende bei ihm verbracht, seit Jahren war sie mit steigender Regelmäßigkeit bei ihm gewesen und jetzt gar nicht mehr! Er kippte das Getränk und schüttelte sich wegen des Alkohols, der in seiner Kehle brannte.

Er musste jetzt kühlen Kopf bewahren und dieses Weihnachtsfest mit den Malfoys überstehen. Narzissa ließ sich bei ihren Kuppelversuchen wirklich nicht beirren und Andromeda und er machten sich mittlerweile einen Spaß daraus. Er ließ sich von ihr sogar _kleine Fledermaus_ nennen, aber auch nur, weil er wusste, dass sie damit die _Fledermaus mit Kinderphobie_ meinte, die sie nicht gebrauchen konnte und er nannte sie Romi, was weniger ausgefallen, weil ihr Spitzname aus Kindertagen, war, aber für seine Verhältnisse wirklich auffällig war. Er benutzte sonst nie Kurznamen. Narzissa entging das nicht und sie war entzückt. Und das war der Sinn des absurden Spiels. Draco, der irgendwie deplaziert und geistig nicht anwesend schien, wirkte verstört durch das Gebaren der Erwachsenen und musterte den Zirkus schweigend.

Draco schien sowieso verwirrt. Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten stark verändert, seit er zuhause aus- und in der WG eingezogen war. Bei der Party zu Hermines Meister war ihm auch schon aufgefallen, dass Draco irgendwie anders war. Er hatte sich nah an Gabrielle gehalten, aber Severus war Spion genug, um seine Blicke in Richtung Charlie Weasley zu sehen. Und dass der schwul war, wusste er ja schließlich seit Jahr und Tag. Vermutlich hatte dieses Wiesel alle Kerle aus seiner und den beiden umgebenden Jahrgangsstufen flach gelegt, mindestens mit einem Drittel hatte Severus ihn mehr oder minder ja gesehen. Kein Wunder, dass der so schnell nach der Schule aus England abgedüst war. Severus nahm sich einen Sekt und setzte sich zu den anderen, neben Romi, gegenüber von Draco.

„Also, Draco, erzähl, wie läuft es in der WG?"

Einfach mal unauffällig abklopfen und jede Reaktion beobachten.

„Gut. Im Sommer war es etwas voll, weil ja dann noch die drei Lehrer dabei waren, aber im Moment ist es wirklich entspannt. Wobei ich vermute, dass Ginny wohl auf Kurz oder Lang schwanger werden wird, dann müssen wir mal schauen. Ich vermute, dass was zwischen Neville und Luna läuft, aber die bekommen das wohl so schnell nicht gebacken. Naja. Irgendwie ein lustiger Haufen."

„Wer von dem Haufen hatte denn eigentlich die Idee mit der Modenschau?"

Lee Jordan hatte zwar Dracos Abteilung als Hauptveranstalter genannt, aber der würde doch nicht auf so eine Idee kommen, oder? Da Draco allerdings leicht errötete und grinste, schnaubte Severus.

„Hermine und ich hatten die Idee nach einem meiner Jobs. Irgendwie hat sich das dann verselbstständigt."

„Jobs?"

„Äh, ja, ich model manchmal in der nichtmagischen Welt und Hermine fungiert als meine Managerin. Das ist ein ganz lustiges Spielchen. Ich war ja lange genug ihr Assistent, sodass wir da ein ganz gutes Team sind."

„Das war ja wahrlich nicht immer so - Bei was hat sie dir damals eigentlich die Nase gebrochen?"

fiel Severus da ein und vielleicht bekam er jetzt eine Antwort, wenn Draco auf die Frage nicht vorbereitet war..

„Wie bitte?"

Lucius wurde hellhörig und protestierte. Draco grinste verlegen.

„Weiß gar nicht mehr, das ist so lange her… hatte bestimmt einen guten Grund. Habe ja selten eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie zu provozieren."

nuschelte er.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Severus sortierte sich schnell:

„Das kam im Zuge der Prozessvorbereitung auf. Als sie den Plan hatte, dich zu ihrem Assistenten zu machen. Auf die Frage, was sie tun würde, wenn du Schwierigkeiten machen würdest, meinte sie, dass sie dir dann einfach nochmal die Nase brechen würde. Sie schwieg sich aber über die Umstände aus."

Er schmunzelte. Mist, Draco hatte zu schnell reagiert.

„Soso, ja, meine Ex-Chefin hat es ziemlich faustdick hinter den Ohren."

Da konnte Severus gedanklich nur zustimmen.

„Ja, sie hat damals ja sogar Gabrielle gebeten, dich im Auge zu behalten..."

„Was?"

Draco schien entsetzt.

„…wobei ich Gabrielle deshalb kein falsches Spiel unterstellen würde, zumindest nach den kurzen Begegnungen. Aber Hermine hat sie wohl während deines Abschlussjahres alle paar Monate nach deinem Wohlergehen gefragt und sie gebeten, dir den Anschluss zu erleichtern. Sie hat wirklich nichts dem Zufall überlassen."

„Dann sollten wir Hermine danken, dass sie uns so eine reizende Schwiegertochter beschert hat."

schaltete sich Lucius nun ein.

Draco, eben noch blass, wurde nun rot:

„Vater, ich habe dir schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ich Gabrielle nicht heiraten werde!"

Severus beobachtete das Schauspiel. Er hatte lange genug mit Jugendlichen arbeiten müssen, um so manche Signale zu sehen. Dracos Obsession mit Potter war ihm immer verdächtig vorgekommen und wirklich abwegig fand er den Gedanken eines schwulen Draco nicht. Zumal sich gerade die Indizien häuften. Aber dass Lucius das nicht sehen wollte, war natürlich klar. Narzissa schien ungewöhnlich ruhig. Auch sie schien zu beobachten.

„Lucius, lass ihn. Es bringt nichts, ihn zu drängen, wir haben das besprochen. Erinnerst du dich?"

Ihre Stimme hatte diesen speziellen Narzissa-Unterton, bei dem jeder wusste, dass ihr Mann sofort quer bei Fuß stand. Wer auch nur ansatzweise mit Augen und Ohren gesegnet war, wusste, wer im Hause Malfoy die Hosen anhatte. Zumal seit Askaban.

Draco entging diese Wendung der Konversation nicht und er registrierte es müde. Er schien die Diskussion Leid. Severus wandte sich an seine Sitznachbarin:

„Wie geht es Ted? Er ist im Fuchsbau?"

„Ja, mit den anderen Kindern und dem Clan. Ich glaube, sie sind mittlerweile über zwanzig, letztes Jahr passten sie schon fast nicht mehr ins Haus und es werden immer mehr."

Andromeda lachte ohne Spott.

„Nächstes Jahr müssen sie spätestens eine andere Räumlichkeit finden. Ted liebt es dort, Molly unterrichtet ihn zusammen mit Victoire und Harry ist ein herrlicher Patenonkel. Bestimmt wird Ginny bald schwanger werden, er kann es seit Jahren ja kaum erwarten endlich Vater zu werden."

„Ja,"

stieg Draco ein:

„er ist Ginny völlig verfallen. Aber sie ist auch ein ziemlicher Feger, selbst der halbe Slytherinjahrgang war hinter ihr her. Das hat man nicht einmal verheimlicht."

„So so,"

Severus witterte Blut:

„du stehst also auf Rothaarig?"

Und Draco lief schlagartig dunkelrot an. Severus versuchte so entspannt wie möglich zu bleiben, innerlich kämpfte er gegen einen kleinen Lachanfall: Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war grandios. Seine Eltern verstanden den Subtext nicht, Draco hatte seine Aussage genau verstanden und begann zu husten:

„Nein, Ginny ist nicht mein Typ. Sie ist Potters Frau, verdammt! Sie sieht gut aus, das ist alles!"

Narzissa deeskalierte wieder:

„Ja, sie ist sehr hübsch, an der Hochzeit sah sie umwerfen aus und auch bei der Modenschau. In diesem grünen Abendkleid hätte sie auch als Slytherin eine gute Figur gemacht."

Danach wurde das Essen aufgetischt und Draco beruhigte sich etwas und es gab ein wenig Smalltalk über Geschäftliches. Draco vermied jeden Blickkontakt mit ihm und Severus ließ ihn schmoren. Er würde ihn bei Gelegenheit wieder ärgern, aber vielleicht nicht in Gegenwart seiner Eltern. Das war Dracos Kampf, da hielt er sich raus.

 **oOo**

Piep piep. Sein Handy weckte ihn. Sofort war er hellwach, obwohl die Nacht nicht sonderlich lange und der Alkohol nicht sonderlich wenig gewesen war. Nur ein Mensch schrieb ihm SMS und Severus saß senkrecht im Bett und ignorierte seine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen.

 _-Kann ich ins Labor? Ist leider dringend._

 _-Natürlich._

Er schlurfte ins Bad und duschte. Als er das Bad verließ, konnte er sie schon hereinkommen hören und verzog sich in sein Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Als er runter kam, arbeitete sie schon im Labor. Er schnappte sich einen seiner Katertränke und musterte ihre Arbeit. _Verhütungstrank_. Eindeutig. Severus erstarrte. Ihm wurde gleichzeitig übel und eiskalt. Wer? Wann? Wieso? Verdammt!

Zum Glück war sie beschäftigt und sah nicht auf als sie ihn grüßte. Es schien ihr selbst unangenehm, natürlich war ihr klar, dass er den Trank sofort erkennen würde. Er sammelte sich und mit kalter, leicht spottender Stimme fragte er:

„Du bist aber nicht gestern mit deinem Exfreund abgestürzt?"

Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, ihre Augen blitzten:

„Nein. Ron ist jetzt mit Hannah verlobt und immer noch nicht mein Typ."

„So so. Wer dann?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

Sie knurrte fast.

„Das stimmt."

Seine Stimme war hart, er musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Es interessiert mich trotzdem."

Er gab sich Mühe, weich zu klingen:

„Wir sind Freunde, dachte ich. Und bisher hast du sowas erzählt. Aber ich lasse dich natürlich auch in Ruhe arbeiten."

Er hatte noch nie zugegeben, dass sie Freunde waren! Sie hatte bei dem Wort zusammen gezuckt, sein Puls raste. Sie drehte sich nicht um, aber ihre Schultern sackten ein Stück tiefer:

„Charlie."

„Was? Der ist.. Unmöglich!"

Jetzt drehte sie sich um und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Er ist was?"

„Schwul. Ich habe ihn als Lehrer mindestens mit zehn Kerlen in Hogwarts erwischt. Da war fast ein Sport, den nachts in einem seiner Verstecke aufzuspüren, habe irgendwann eine Strichliste geführt."

„Ja, schwul. Aber er macht… begründete weibliche Ausnahmen. Aber das erklärt, warum er so unfassbar gut war. Ich habe Muskelkater an Stellen, die waren mir unbekannt bis heute Morgen!"

Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Trank und sah zum Glück nicht, wie Severus, eben noch hitzig, nun blass wurde und aus dem Raum rauschte, bevor er die Fassung verlor.

Charlie Weasley! Hermine hatte mit diesem … Draufgänger geschlafen und fand das scheinbar völlig ok und auch, dass sie sicher nur eine Nummer für ihn war. Und es hatte ihr gefallen, richtig gefallen. Severus wurde übel. Er hechtete in das Bad im ersten Stock und übergab sich, in der Hoffnung, dass Hermine es nicht bemerken würde. Das war zu viel für ihn. Es hatte ihr gefallen, Charlie war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm und er hatte Hermine, seine Hermine … Severus erbrach sich nochmals und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.

Er musste sich zusammen reißen! Er rappelte sich auf, machte sich sauber, sammelte sich vor dem Spiegel. Niemals würde er sich etwas anmerken lassen. Niemals! Er ging in die Küche und kochte Kaffee. Frühstücken musste er auch, besonders jetzt. Er knabberte lustlos an ein paar Scheiben Toast, während er Kaffee schlürfend in der Küche stand. Als sie bald darauf erleichtert nach oben kam, sah er, dass sie eine Reihe Phiolen in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Sie hatte Vorrat gekocht! Er konnte seine Zunge nicht stoppen, der Satz war raus, bevor er es realisierte:

„Vorrat? Wird das mit euch zwei jetzt was Dauerhaftes?"

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, das war definitiv zu viel gewesen. Und sein Ton war scharf gewesen. Ziemlich scharf. Ihr Gesicht wurde hart:

„Und wenn schon. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass ich dich öfters morgens aus dem Bett werfe. Wäre ja schade, wenn du Besuch hast. Wie war es denn bei den Malfoys? Habe schon gehört, du warst nicht der einzige Gast."

Ihre Stimme war Gift.

Ihre Augen blitzten. Sie wusste es also bereits. Und war wie immer bei dem Thema Andromeda ziemlich aufgebracht. Irgendwo beruhigte ihn das, aber die Gesamtsituation war gerade beängstigend. Sie hatten Streit. Sie hatten gerade wirklich Streit. Sein Puls raste, sein Herz stach, er war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen oder tun, hoffte einfach nur, dass die Maske in seinem Gesicht so viel wie möglich verbarg.

Hermines Augen funkelten. Sie war so wunderschön.

„Ich gehe. Tut mir Leid, Severus, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es kommt nicht mehr vor. Ich brauche eh etwas Abstand, ich glaube, ich muss mich mal sortieren."

Sie stotterte. Die Wut war ihr zwar noch anzusehen, aber ihre Augen waren seltsam leer und sie drehte sich einfach um und eilte zur Tür hinaus und bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, war sie weg. Sie war weg. Gegangen.

Severus begann zu zittern. Die Tasse mit Kaffee zerschellte am Fußboden und er spürte wie das heiße Gebräu sich in der Küche und auf ihm verteilte. Aber es war ihm egal. Sie war gegangen.


	26. Kingsley - Modenschau

**Nachtrag zur Modenschau aus Außen-Perspektive...**

* * *

 **26\. Kingsley: Modenschau (Dez 2005)**

Was ein Andrang! Ja, es war Dezember und Freitagnachmittag, aber dennoch. Kingsley stand mit Minerva auf den Stufen von Gringotts und schmunzelte bei dem Blick auf das Getümmel. Vor ein paar Wochen war seine Untersekretärin, der er eigentlich nie irgendetwas abschlug, zusammen mit Draco Malfoy und einem sehr breiten Grinsen in sein Büro gekommen und hatte ihm ihre Idee präsentiert: Eine Modenschau in der Winkelgasse, praktische Vorführung der aktuellen Muggelmode und somit Unterstützung der Arbeit der Abteilung für die Angelegenheiten mit der nichtmagischen Welt. Er hatte ihnen natürlich freie Hand gegeben und das Interesse an dieser Aktion schien ihnen schon jetzt Recht zu geben. Selbst Minerva war aus Hogwarts angereist.

„Ich bin gespannt, wer alles auf die Bühne kommen wird."

Minerva war richtig aufgeregt.

„Soweit ich weiß, werden Hermine und Draco beide mitlaufen. Ist ja schließlich eine Veranstaltung des Ministeriums!"

Er lachte.

„Hast du eigentlich mitbekommen, dass Hermine letzte Woche ihren Meister in Zaubertränke abgelegt hat?"

Minerva starrte ihn an:

„Was?"

„Ja, das war auch meine Reaktion als sie kam und dafür Urlaub beantragt hat. Sie meint, sie habe sich in den vergangenen Jahren in ihrer Freizeit fortgebildet und möchte das nun abschließen."

„Sie hat neben ihrem Ministeriumsjob und den Forschungen in Verwandlung mal eben einen Tränkemeister gemacht?"

Minerva war immer noch fassungslos.

„Ja. Ich scheine sie nicht genug auszulasten im Ministerium"

er grinste:

„Aber das Beste kommt noch: Ich habe mich erkundigt, wer ihr den Gesellenbrief ausgestellt hat und rate mal, wer das war?"

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und flüsterte: „Severus?"

„Genau! Er hat sie ausgebildet! Und sie hat mit Auszeichnung bestanden – wie auch sonst - besser als er, und ist direkt nach seiner Mutter die jüngste Meisterin Britanniens."

„Ich fasse es nicht. Dieser Bastard! Ich hab ihn im August noch gefragt, ob er mit Hermine zusammen arbeitet und er hat es abgewunken! Dabei hat er das offensichtlich seit Jahren! Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!"

Minerva echauffierte sich und Kingsley amüsierte sich. Dass Minerva Hermine gerne zumindest für ihr Fach behalten wollte, war kein Geheimnis und dass sie nur zähneknirschend akzeptierte, dass er sie für das Ministerium abgeworben hatte ebenso wenig. Aber dass ihr Severus jetzt Hermine vor der Nase weg geschnappt hatte und ihr das auch noch verheimlicht hatte, das schien sie jetzt wirklich fuchsig zu machen. Und Kingsley fand es immer wieder amüsant, wenn seine sonst so strenge und akkurate Ex-Lehrerin so wütend war und einen Moment ihre Haltung verlor – natürlich nur, solange er nicht im Fokus ihrer Wut stand.

„Ja, scheinbar hat auch unser Griesgram sich nicht gegen ihre Brillanz und ihren Charme wehren können. Es war ganz drollig, wie sie danach beide bei mir ins Büro kamen. Hermine war noch völlig überdreht und Severus hat sie so seltsam angesehen… ich kenne diesen Blick nicht von ihm."

Minerva wurde ziemlich schnell wieder ruhig und nachdenklich:

„Es würde zu ihm passen, alles derart abzutun, gerade wenn zwischen den beiden etwas ist. Diskretion ist ja seit jeher sein zweiter Vorname. Und scheinbar ist da _irgendetwas_. Vielleicht schafft sie es ja wie mit dem jungen Malfoy ihn gesellschaftsfähig zu machen?"

Sie schmunzelte und er musste lachen. Ja, irgendetwas war zwischen Severus und Hermine. Vielleicht hatte sie seinen Respekt errungen durch ihre Intelligenz und dann vielleicht sein Vertrauen? Nicht zu vergessen, sie hatte sein Leben gerettet! Und Severus war niemand, der so schnell vergaß, schon gar nicht Schuld. Vielleicht war die Ausbildung auch daraus erwachsen?

„Wir werden das beobachten, Kingsley, oder? Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er dann irgendwann freundlich und zutraulich?"

Sie lächelte. Offensichtlich gefiel ihr der Gedanke.

* * *

 **Ich finde es übrigens ganz spannend, dass mir die Statistiken hier anzeigen, dass kaum kaum jemand diese Geschichte am Stück liest. Ich bin etwas verwirrt, weil man ja eine Geschichte nicht versteht, wenn man nur jedes fünfte Kapitel liest. Das mögen hier zwar verschiedene Perspektiven sein, aber ein zusammenhängender Plot und jedes Kapitel gibt Informationen und Aspekte dazu, die man für den weiteren Verlauf (m.E.) braucht. Das ist schon absichtlich und durchdacht konzipiert ;)**

 **Daher würde es mich einfach mal interessieren, wie die Geschichte auf euch wirkt. Welche Perspektiven gefalllen euch am Besten? Mit was könnt ihr weniger anfangen?**


	27. Hermine - Kurzschluss

**Yusuria: Danke für das Lob! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :)**

 **Larah: Danke für dein Feedback! Ja, die Kingsley/Minerva-Kapitel sind mehr für den Rundumblick. Mir sind die Entwicklungen in Gesellschaft udn Politik wichtig - auch, weil sie bald relevant werden für HG/SS. Und im letzten Kapitel ging es mir um die Außenwirkung von HG/SS, das ging dann entsprechend kurz. Jetzt kommt wieder ein Kapitel, das dir vermutlich besser gefällt ;)**

ooo

* * *

 **27\. Hermine: Kurzschluss (Weihnachten 2005)**

„ _Ja, sie ist bei Tante Zissy eingeladen und meinte, dass ich hier sicher mehr Spaß haben würde. Bei Tante Zissy ist es zwar auch ganz schön, aber da sind keine anderen Kinder und Draco ist mir zu alt."_

Ihr wurde heiß, ihr war übel, sie musste raus. Sie stand auf, nuschelte etwas zu Harry neben sich, dass ihr warm sie und sie kurz frische Luft bräuchte und rauschte nach draußen. Es war einfach zu viel. Er war bei ihr. Severus verbrachte Weihnachten mit Andromeda! Hermines Herz tat so weh und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Sie war froh um die Kälte, die ihr entgegen schlug, als sie in den Garten stapfte. Es fiel immer noch leise Schnee. Es war so friedlich hier draußen und so leise. Drinnen tobte das Chaos, vor allem nachdem Ron und Harry ihre Neuigkeiten verkündet hatten. Sie freute sich für ihre Freunde. Wirklich. Aber dann zu hören, dass Severus… Er hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass er von Narzissa eingeladen worden sei, hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass _sie_ auch dabei sein würde. Wozu auch? Es ging sie ja nichts an. Es war sein Leben, seine Beziehung, eigentlich hätte sie es wissen müssen. Oh, es tat so weh.

„Alles ok bei dir?"

Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum, Charlie stand hinter ihr und musterte sie kritisch.

„Ist es wegen Ron?"

„Nein, nein. Wirklich nicht. Ich… vermisse nur einen anderen Menschen und habe eben erfahren, dass er …anderweitig vergeben ist."

Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und seufzte:

„Egal. Es hilft nicht zu jammern."

Und stapfte weiter in den Garten hinein. Charlie folgte ihr. Als sie am Gartenzaun stehen blieb, stellte er sich hinter sie und legte schützend und trostspendend seine Arme um sie:

„Kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass es einen Mann gibt, der eine andere Frau dir vorzieht."

Er gab ihr einen sachten Kuss auf den Nacken und Hermine lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Charlie roch gut und sie entspannte sich:

„Tja, ich habe den einen gefunden, der es tut. Wäre auch zu einfach. Aber sag, bist du lieb zu Draco? Er ist echt in einer schwierigen Situation und wirklich schwer in Ordnung."

Charlie sah sie verdutzt an, Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Als er nichts sagte, fügte sie an:

„Ich habe es bei dir schon lange vermutet und weiß es von ihm und ich habe kombiniert und er wurde im falschen Moment rot."

Sie grinste und Charlie fing sich wieder. Ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und mit vor Anzüglichkeit triefendem Ton flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Es würde ihm nicht gefallen, wenn ich _lieb_ zu ihm wäre."

Hermine wurde schlagartig heiß und sie spürte trotz des Schnees um sich herum, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte als sie diese Information verarbeitete und sie musste sich gegen eine aufkommende Flut von Bildern in ihrem Kopf wehren. _Too much information_!

„A-aber du tust ihm nicht weh? Du …?"

Weiter kam sie nicht, das süffisante Funkeln in Charlies Augen machte Denken unmöglich.

„Ich tue nichts, was er nicht will, falls du das meinst. Es ist nur Vergnügen. Also für mich. Wäre ja auch dämlich von mir, so einen willigen Toyboy im Nebenzimmer zu haben, ohne das ausgiebig zu nutzen."

Der Tonfall war böse. Der Blick war böse. Wirklich böse und zudem versaut. Und Hermine hätte protestieren müssen. Aber sie war völlig damit überfordert, die Hitze in ihrem Körper zu realisieren und mit Entsetzen festzustellen, dass es sie erregte, wie Charlie hier vor ihr stand und sich derart unanständig seiner Dominanz brüstete. Vielleicht war sie gerade emotional zu leer und taub, dass sie so empfänglich für derartige Spielchen war. Es war ihr auch egal. Davon abgesehen war es Rons Bruder und er war schwul.

Charlie musterte sie. Er stand nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, sein Geruch vernebelte ihr langsam ihr Hirn, seine Augen glommen weiterhin und Hermine wurde dunkelrot, als sie spürte, wie sich unter diesem Blick ihre Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte. Ihre Wangen schmerzten, so dunkel glühten sie bereits. Und schlimmer, Charlie schien ihren Körper zu verstehen. Das Glühen in seinen Augen wurde dunkler und Hermine wurde schummrig. Charlie hob langsam die Hand und Strich mit seinen Fingern ihren Hals entlang. Hermines Beine begannen zu zittern, ihr Puls raste, das konnte doch gerade nicht ernsthaft passieren?! Mit aller Gewalt zwang sie sich zur Rettung:

„Wissen die anderen drinnen eigentlich, dass du schwul bist?"

Zack, der Bann war gebrochen. Hermine japste und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Charlies Augen lachten noch, aber seine Stimme war ernst:

„Nein. Mum und Dad wissen es, Ron auch."

„Warum sagst du es ihnen nicht?"

Und mit aller Provokation, die sie zusammen kratzen konnte:

„Dafür, dass du so den dominanten Macker raushängen lässt, bist du ziemlich feige."

Der hatte gesessen. Charlies Augen blitzten kampflustig und sein Blick sagte eindeutig, dass ihr dafür Rache blühte. Hermine lief es heiß den Rücken hinunter - ihr Körper hatte schlagartig eine ganz spezielle Vorstellung von Rache. Aber bevor sie wieder in Gefahr lief von Charlies Augen gefressen zu werden und völlig die Fassung verlor, stapfte sie schnell zurück zum Fuchsbau. Charlie folgte ihr mit etwas Abstand.

Als sie an der Tür war, wartete sie auf ihn und drehte sich zu ihm um:

„Ich glaube, es wäre wirklich gut, es ihnen zu sagen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden stört und wozu dann das Versteckspiel? Wir sind Gryffindors, wir verstecken uns nicht!"

Und bevor Charlie etwas Antworten konnte drehte sie sich um und betrat das Haus.

 **oOo**

Was ein Tag! Hermine apparierte zurück in ihre Straße und lief zu ihrer Wohnung. Immerhin hatte Charlie sie mit seiner Aktion so aus dem Konzept gebracht, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf Severus und ihren Liebeskummer konzentrieren konnte. Das war doch nicht Charlies Ernst gewesen?! Er war schwul, er hatte eine offensichtlich sehr dominante Fickbeziehung mit Draco, der – was Hermine jetzt nicht wirklich wunderte – scheinbar recht devot war. Das war wirklich nicht das, was sie Draco wünschte, seine Situation war wirklich schwierig genug. Anders als Charlie hatte er nicht so eine große verständnisvolle Familie. Er war der einzige Sohn einer immer noch stolzen Reinblüterfamilie. Schwulsein hatte da keinen Platz, er hatte einen Erben zu zeugen.

Hermine schloss ihre Wohnung auf, warf ihre Jacke an die Garderobe und zog ihre Stiefel aus. Diese blöde Strumpfhose rutschte und nervte! Trotz Weihnachtsessen hatte sie in den letzten Wochen doch wieder abgenommen. Stress und Kummer schlugen ihr auf den Magen. Entnervt zog sie die Strumpfhose unter ihrem Rock aus und pfefferte sie aufs Sofa. Sie ließ sich auf den Sitzsack plumpsen und wollte sich eben Krumbein zuwenden, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Es war der zweite Weihnachtstag, es war nach 21 Uhr, wer klopfte um diese Zeit bei ihr? Mühsam erhob sie sich und schlurfte zur Tür. Sie war eigentlich zu platt für alles, hoffentlich jetzt keine anstrengenden Nachbarn oder so. Sie schaute durch den Türspion und ihr Herz blieb stehen, nur um danach in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit zu pumpen. Augenblicklich rauscht Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

„Was machst du hier?"

Charlie, der schon wieder dieses böse Grinsen im Gesicht hatte antwortete lasziv:

„Nichts, was du nicht willst..."

Seine Augen glühten und Hermine war völlig unfähig ihn daran zu hindern die Wohnung zu betreten und die Tür hinter sich zu verriegeln. Er drehte sich zu ihr um mit einem Blick wie Feuer und Hermine spürte nur noch Hitze in sich brodeln. Das konnte doch jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie war zu müde und erschöpft, um nachzudenken, und Charlie schien das auszunutzen. Ein schelmisches Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen, als er sie ergriff und sie gegen die Wohnungstür drückte:

„…Also genau da weitermachen, wo du böses Mädchen mich vorhin unterbrochen hast"

Seine Stimme war fast ein Schnurren und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das konnte doch unmöglich…

„Du bist Rons Bruder!"

japste sie noch, was Charlie nur belustigte:

„Und? Du musst es ihm ja nicht erzählen. Kein Wunder, dass er mit so einem _unartigen_ Mädchen wie dir überfordert war!"

Dabei hauchte er gegen Hermines Halsbeuge und sie fing fast an zu wimmern. Sie konnte fast seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut spüren, ihr Körper schrie nach seinem Körper, ihr Hirn war seit Minuten fassungslos erstarrt.

„Du bist schwul! Und ich bin eine Frau!"

Ein letzter Versuch.

„Schwul ja, meistens. Ich mache begründete weibliche Ausnahmen – das muss ja niemand wissen, sonst macht Mutter sich nur doch noch Hoffnung auf Enkel. Aber wie könnte ich so einen verzweifelten Hilferuf von so einem hübschen und willigen Körper ignorieren?"

Er hauchte diese Worte seidig in ihr Ohr und jedes Wort jagte Schauer durch Hermines Körper:

„Zumal du ja auch noch bestraft werden musst für dein vorlautes Mundwerk."

Jetzt sah er sie an und seine Augen blitzten diabolisch. Er leckte sich lasziv die Lippen und Hermine wusste schlagartig, was er meinte. Sie japste und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Es war auch völlig egal, denn Charlie wusste es. Er genoss seine Macht und Hermines Körper drehte vor Spannung fast durch. Charlie beugte sich wieder in ihre Halsbeuge und flüsterte:

„Also was mache ich nun mit dir? Bestrafe ich dich zuerst oder erbarme ich mich zuerst deines nach Erlösung lechzenden Körpers? Hmmm."

Hermine entwich ein Wimmern und Charlie lachte leise während er seine Nasenspitze ihren Hals hinab gleiten ließ und seine Hände begannen ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Als ihre Bluse offen war, schob er sie mit beiden Händen über ihre Schulter nach hinten und fuhr mit den Händen über ihren Rücken und drückte sie dadurch kurz weg von der Tür und näher zu ihm. Sein Geruch vernebelte ihren Verstand. Hermines Körper war bewegungsunfähig, in ihr pulsierte alles, aber ihre Gliedmaßen verweigerten jeden Befehl. Als Ihre Bluse zu Boden ging, gingen Charlies Hände an ihren Hintern. Genüsslich griff er danach und biss Hermine dabei leicht in die Halsbeuge. Sie japste nach Luft und mit einem Ruck hatte Charlie ihren Hintern gepackt und sie hoch gehoben und presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Tür.

Hermine keuchte, schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte und ihre Arme um seine Schultern und verfluchte sich dafür, den Schallschutz von ihrer Wohnung genommen zu haben. Aber als Charlies Lippen gierig auf ihre trafen, war alles Denken vorbei und sie erwiderte seine Gier während er sich gegen sie presste. Sie war so erregt und so hypersensibel dadurch, dass sie seine Erektion durch seine Jeans spüren konnte und fast durchdrehte dabei. Er bewegte sein Becken so, dass er sich an ihr rieb und jedes Mal jagte es heiße Schauer durch ihren Körper. Ihre Atmung wurde schneller, bis sie leise in seinen Mund stöhnte. Das ließ ihn lachen und er löste seine Lippen von ihren und sah sie gierig, aber mit Dominanz an.

„So so, das magst du, also."

Hermine war unfähig zu antworten, aber ihr Körper antwortete für sie, denn Charlie schob noch einmal seine Hüfte gegen ihre und abermals entwich ihr ein Stöhnen, diesmal lauter, denn der belustigte, sie völlig beherrschende Blick von Charlie, machte sie einfach nur wild.

Ihr Besuch genoss ihre Lust und ließ sie zappeln. Er griff mit seiner Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Kondom hervor, hielt es mit den Zähen fest, während er mit der zweiten Hand wieder an ihren Hintern griff und sie langsam absetzte. Hermines Beine waren kaum in der Lage, sie zu halten, sie zitterte. Ihre Hände begannen an Charlies Hose zu nesteln, ganz zu Charlies Belustigung. Er nahm das Kondom und steckte es Hermine mit obszönem Blick in den BH:

„Braves Mädchen."

Sie öffnete seine Hose und schob sie mitsamt Shorts über seinen Hintern und befreite sein Glied, nur um bei dem Anblick die Luft einzuziehen. Sein Schwanz war groß. In ihrem Bauch zog es und Charlie, der ihren Blick genau verstand, grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Ja, ich finde auch, wir sollten dich zuerst für dein freches Mundwerk bestrafen."

Seine Hände griffen ihr Top und zogen es über ihren Kopf und warfen es achtlos zur Seite. Dann griff er das Kondom aus ihrem BH und hielt es ihr entgegen. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm sie es entgegen, öffnete es und zog es ihm über. Er fixierte sie mit süffisantem Blick und leckte sich die Lippen. Hermine wurde schummrig. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf, unter dem er nichts trug und als ihr Hände unten angelangt waren, fasste sie zögerlich seinen Penis. Sie war aus der Übung, zweifelsohne. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und sein Blick machte sie wahnsinnig. Er griff mit seiner Hand in ihre Haare und zog ihren Kopf sachte nach unten. Nicht gewaltsam, aber aussagekräftig. Hermine ging in die Knie und nahm seine Eichel in den Mund. Charlie gab ein schnurrendes Geräusch von sich als sie begann, an seinem Schwanz zu lecken und zu saugen.

„Hmm, gute Idee, dich zu bestrafen. So ein unartiges Mädchen, immer so vorlaut. Hätte man dich in Hogwarts besser erziehen müssen."

Er atmete hörbar aus, als Hermine einmal fester saugte und griff mit beiden Händen in ihre Haare. Sie machte weiter, griff mit ihren Händen erst an seinen Hintern und dann, als sie halbwegs klar denken konnte, fing sie an, seine Hoden zu massieren.

„Unanständiges Mädchen, Hermine!"

gurrte er belustigt und stellte sich etwas breitbeiniger hin, sodass Hermine besser an seine Hoden kam.

„Das hast du niemals bei meinem Bruder gelernt, so viel steht fest."

Hermine gluckste, ja, ihre _Ausbildung_ bei Sebastian war gut gewesen. Als sie langsam begann, seine Erregung zu genießen und sich darauf einstellte, das Kommando zu übernehmen, da er spürbar schneller atmete und seine Erektion leicht zu pulsieren begann, hielt er ihren Kopf fest und zog sie hoch. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

Sein Blick bebte vor Lust und ließ sie ebenso beben. Mit harter Gier packte er sie wieder, drückte sie zurück gegen die Tür, presste seine Lippen auf ihre, während seine Hände an ihr hinab fuhren, ihren Rock hoch schoben und mit einem kräftigen Ruck sie abermals hoch hob, diesmal höher und während sie mit ihren Beinen sich fest an seiner Hüfte stützte, glitten seine Hände zwischen ihre Beine und ihr Höschen wurde fast gewaltsam zur Seite gerissen. Sie war unfassbar feucht und wild und er genoss ihre Gier und wie ihr Körper nach ihm schrie. Er packte sie fest und lies sie langsam ein Stück tiefer rutschen, sodass seine Eichel zielsicher gegen ihren Eingang stieß. Sie keuchte.

Seine Augen leuchteten. Trotz der Gier stand Belustigung in ihnen. Hermine drehte fast durch. Er kostete jeden Augenblick aus, Hermine wimmerte.

„Was, möchtest du, dass ich weiter mache? Eben hast du doch protestiert."

Oh, dieser Bastard genoss es, sie betteln zu lassen. Ihre Erregung wurde fast schmerzhaft:

„Bitte"

keuchte sie kaum hörbar. Sein Grinsen wurde abermals diabolisch:

„Bitte was?"

Oh, dieser Mistkerl!

„Fick mich, du Mistkerl!"

und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und küsste ihn gierig. Sie konnte ihn in ihrem Mund lachen spüren.

Langsam ließ er sie ein Stück tiefer gleiten und drang in sie ein. Hermine stöhnte in seinen Mund, was ihn abermals lachen ließ. Wie konnte er nur so unfassbar beherrscht sein?! Selbst Sebastian hatte das nicht so knallhart gekonnt. Sie wollte ihn mit ihren Beinen fester an sich ziehen, aber seine Arme hielten sie fest und er löste seine Lippen von ihren und schnurrte süffisant:

„Na na na"

und verlangsamte abermals seine Bewegung, mit der er in sie glitt. Hermine wurde fast verrückt. Sein Schwanz war groß, sie war nach zwei Jahren wieder ziemlich eng und Charlie fühlte sich unfassbar gut an. Sie keuchte bei jedem Zentimeter, den sie ihn in sich spürte. und sank tiefer und tiefer auf ihn herab. Endlich war er ganz in ihr und sie stöhnte, als sie ihn ganz umfing und zog ihn in einen gierigen Kuss. Langsam, aber kräftig begann er in sie zu stoßen und jedes Mal keuchte und stöhnte Hermine leise auf.

Plötzlich hörte sie draußen auf dem Gang Geräusche und erstarrte. Ihre Nachbarn kamen die Treppe hoch, fröhlich quatschend und Hermine verfluchte sich erneut für den fehlenden Schallschutz. Charlie las auch diesen Gedanken und sein Grinsen wurde böse. Sofort begann er fest und hart in sie zu stoßen und Hermine stöhne laut auf, als sie so gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde, dass diese zu wackeln begann. Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Nachbarn vor ihrer Tür stehen blieben und kicherten. Charlies Augen brannten und er genoss offensichtlich, dass sie so jenseits aller Kontrolle war und bei jedem Stoß stöhnen musste obwohl sie es eigentlich zu unterdrücken versuchte. Es war ihr schnell egal, dass ihre Nachbarn sie hörten, irgendwie machte es sie fast noch mehr an. Sie hörte, wie ihre Nachbarin, deutlich vernehmbar und offenkundig schwer amüsiert, zu ihrem Mann sagte:

„So so, dabei ist sie sonst doch soo brav!"

Charlie lachte leise und gehässig und stieß noch fester in sie und Hermine schrie vor Lust und das letzte, was sie hörte, war das Lachen ihrer Nachbarn, als sie in ihre Wohnung gingen, als Hermine schreiend und stöhnend von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt wurde und nur noch Sterne sah.

 **oOo**

So ganz realisierte sie die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht noch nicht, nein. Im Grunde war es auch erst ein paar Stunden her, Charlie war erst gegen zwei Uhr früh gegangen. Sie war kurz erschöpft auf der Couch eingeschlafen aber jetzt um sechs Uhr früh war sie hellwach und ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie gerädert. Dass so viel Lust und Spaß immer mit so einem Kater einhergehen mussten!

Es war so unfassbar absurd. Die ganze Chose ging immer noch nicht in ihren Kopf und kam ihr seltsam unwirklich vor, aber die Spuren im Flur sprachen eine recht deutliche Sprache. Charlie war einfach unfassbar. Nachdem sie ihren ersten Orgasmus zur allgemeinen Erheiterung heraus geschrien hatte, hatte Charlie ja nicht aufgehört, nein. Hermine bekam bei dem Gedanken immer noch eine Gänsehaut. Seine Augen hatten sie lüstern fixiert während er einfach weitergemacht hatte. Er hatte sie abgesetzt und von ihren restlichen Kleidern befreit. Sie hatte kaum stehen können, ihr ganzer Körper hatte sich wie Pudding angefühlt, sehr verrückter Pudding. Sie hatte sich an die Tür gelehnt und war langsam wieder zu Luft gekommen. In ihrem Körper war das Feuerwerk munter weitergegangen, als hätte sie zu viel Brause gegessen. Lange hatte sie nicht stehen müssen, denn Charlie hatte sie kurzerhand hochgehoben und auf ihren Esstisch gesetzt und wieder in sie eingedrungen. Er hatte viel Disziplin und ein gutes Gespür und Hermine war schnell wieder am Keuchen gewesen. Irgendwann war es aber um seine Disziplin bestellt gewesen und Charlies Stöße waren härter und fester geworden. Sie hatten beide gekeucht und Hermine hatte es genossen, Charlie so erregt zu erleben. Diesmal waren sie gemeinsam gekommen und das nicht nennenswert leiser als davor. Es war einfach geil gewesen, ihr fiel kein anderes Wort ein.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Aber dieses Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Gesicht weichen – trotz Muskelkater. Sie hatten danach zusammen geduscht, dabei leidenschaftlich geknutscht und danach lachend ihre Kleider zusammen gesucht. Bevor er gegangen war, hatte er sie in den Arm genommen, dann ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und hatte sie angesehen:

„So gefällst du mir besser. Viel entspannter!"

Sie hatte ihn lachend aus der Wohnung geschubst, während er noch feixend Kommentare zu ihren Nachbarn machte. Oh Mann, was eine Aktion!

Und jetzt saß sie völlig aufgekratzt in ihrem Wohnzimmer und wusste, dass ihr Verhütungstrank leer war und sie neuen brauen musste. Natürlich, sie hatten verhütet, aber nunja, wie hatte Severus so schön gesagt _Ich vertraue keinem Verhütungsmittel, das ich nicht selbst gebraut habe_. Was insofern lustig war, als dass er doch selbst noch nie eines gebraucht hatte, wenn sie das alles recht verstanden hatte. Wie auch immer, sie brauchte diesen Trank. Heute. Und dazu musste sie bei Severus ins Labor. Ihre Laune sank schlagartig, denn ihr war klar, dass der sofort merken würde, was passiert war, selbst wenn er nicht wissen würde, mit wem. Andererseits hatte er gestern mit seiner Freundin verbracht, was ja auch irgendwie den Anstoß zu den ganzen Ereignissen gegeben hatte.

Aber ein paar Stunden Schlaf musste sie ihm, oder ihnen? noch geben. Sie seufzte. An Schlaf war für sie nicht zu denken, aber ein heißes Bad würde ihrem Körper sicher gut tun. Danach würde sie frühstücken und ihm gegen acht eine SMS schreiben. Er schlief ja nie lange.

 **oOo**

Als sie gegen halb neun vor seine Tür apparierte und er nicht auf das Klopfen reagierte, öffnete sie kurzentschlossen selbst. Drinnen konnte sie ihn duschen hören und sie war froh drum und huschte in den Keller und begann schnell alles zu richten. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Seit der Prüfung war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen und sie vermisste alles so sehr, aber es tat ihr so weh, dass sie es kaum aushielt.

Sie hörte ihn ins Labor kommen und zum Tränkeschrank schlurfen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er zum Katertrank griff. Sie nuschelte ein _Guten Morgen_ ohne sich umzudrehen, es war einfach zu viel gerade.

„Du bist aber nicht gestern mit deinem Exfreund abgestürzt?"

Der Spott in seiner Stimme machte sie schlagartig wütend:

„Nein. Ron ist jetzt mit Hannah verlobt und immer noch nicht mein Typ."

Für wie verzweifelt hielt er sie denn?!

„So so. Wer dann?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

Sie knurrte fast. Interessant, dass es ihn interessierte, aber sie gedachte nicht, ihm das zu sagen.

„Das stimmt."

Seine Stimme war hart:

„Es interessiert mich trotzdem."

Die Stimme wurde weicher

„Wir sind Freunde, dachte ich. Und bisher hast du sowas erzählt. Aber ich lasse dich natürlich auch in Ruhe arbeiten."

Freunde? Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Er hatte das noch nie zugegeben! Es freute sie so sehr und zugleich schmerzte es, Hermine musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht zu schluchzen.

„Charlie."

Im Grunde war es ja egal, ob er es wusste.

„Was? Der ist… Unmöglich!"

Jetzt drehte sie sich um und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Er ist was?"

„Schwul. Ich habe ihn als Lehrer mindestens mit zehn Kerlen in Hogwarts erwischt. Da war fast ein Sport, den nachts in einem seiner Verstecke aufzuspüren, habe irgendwann eine Strichliste geführt."

Wie bitte? Charlie hatte in Hogwarts schon so eine Geschichte? Und das war nicht bekannt? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Zumal das bedeuten musste, dass Professoren wie Severus völlig dichtgehalten hatten.

„Ja, schwul. Aber er macht… begründete weibliche Ausnahmen. Aber das erklärt, warum er so unfassbar gut war. Ich habe Muskelkater an Stellen, die waren mir unbekannt bis heute Morgen!"

Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Trank. Der Spruch hatte gesessen, das spürte sie. Zugleich war es als habe sie sich den Schlag selbst verpasst. Sie war froh, dass Severus kommentarlos den Raum verließ. Sie braute ihren Trank, während stumm Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Sie trank eine Dosis und atmete erleichtert durch und füllte sich den Rest ab.

Sie sammelte sich, korrigierte ihr Make-up und ging nach oben, während sie die restlichen Phiolen in ihre Tasche packte. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich nochmal in so eine Situation zu begeben! Er sah die Fläschchen und mit ziemlich heftiger Schärfe fauchte er:

„Vorrat? Wird das mit euch zwei jetzt was Dauerhaftes?"

Sie starrte ihn an, die Wut kroch in ihr hoch:

„Und wenn schon. Ich wollte nur verhindern, dass ich dich öfters morgens aus dem Bett werfe. Wäre ja schade, wenn du Besuch hast. Wie war es denn bei den Malfoys? Habe schon gehört, du warst nicht der einzige Gast."

Sie spie ihm die Worte fast entgegen. Es tat einfach so weh und er verstand es so überhaupt nicht! Sein Gesicht war hart und ausdruckslos, es brach ihr das Herz. Sie spürte, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, aber sie würde nicht vor ihm anfangen zu heulen, oh nein!

„Ich gehe. Tut mir Leid, Severus, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Es kommt nicht mehr vor. Ich brauche eh etwas Abstand, ich glaube, ich muss mich mal sortieren."

Sie stotterte. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, drehte sich einfach um und verließ fluchtartig das Haus und apparierte zurück. Kaum in der Wohnung sank sie schluchzend auf dem Sofa zusammen. Es tat so unfassbar weh.


	28. Draco - Zweifel

**28\. Draco: Zweifel (Ende Dezember 2005)**

Er vermisste Gabrielle. Sie verbrachte wie jedes Jahr Weihnachten und Silvester bei ihrer Familie in Frankreich und Draco fand ihre Abwesenheit an diesen Tagen besonders schlimm. Und er konnte nicht aufhören über Severus' Kommentar beim Weihnachtsessen nach zu denken. Hermine hatte Gabrielle damals auf ihn angesetzt! Hatte sie ihn nur deswegen angesprochen als er nach Beauxbatons geschickt worden war? Nein, unmöglich! Nichts an Gabrielle war falsch. Niemals! Von dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Er packte seine Sachen, verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und apparierte zurück nach London und wollte eigentlich direkt in sein Zimmer huschen, als ihn Harry auf der Treppe abfing:

„Draco, schön, dass ich dich erwische. Wie war Weihnachten bei der Familie? Komm doch einen Moment in die Lounge, ich würde gerne mit dir reden."

Draco seufzte, stellte seine Tasche ab und folgte Harry. Ginny saß auf der Couch und strahlte ihn an:

„Draco! Alles gut bei dir? Du siehst müde aus?"

„Alles gut. Etwas zu viel Rotwein gestern."

Er versuchte sich an einem Grinsen. Es lag nicht am Rotwein.

„Komm, setzt dich, wir wollen dir was sagen."

Er setzte sich zu Ginny und Harry setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben seine Frau:

„Wir haben es gestern in der Familie verkündet, ich bin schwanger, zweiter Monat."

Draco schmunzelte. Harry hatte seine Hände an ihrem Bauch, der noch völlig flach war, und strahlte einfach nur selig.

„Glückwunsch! Wir haben gestern noch darüber gesprochen, dass es wohl kaum noch lange dauern würde. Andromeda und ich sahen das beide ähnlich."

Er grinste und die Potters lachten.

Harry fügte an:

„Ron hat sich mit Hannah verlobt, das hat er gestern erzählt. Und …"

Er schaute zu Ginny, die den Kopf schüttelte.

„und es war wirklich ziemlich voll. Nächstes Jahr, wenn Freds zweites Kind und unseres dabei sind, passen wir endgültig nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau."

Das war sicher nicht der eigentliche Satzschluss gewesen, aber es war Draco auch egal. Er war gedanklich woanders.

„Wo ist der Rest?"

„Ron und Hannah sind im Fuchsbau geblieben, Neville ist bei seiner Großmutter, der es nicht so gut geht und Luna bei ihrem Vater. Charlie schläft noch, der ist gestern Nacht nochmal ausgegangen, keine Ahnung, wann der zurückkam."

Harry grinste. Irgendwas war im Busch.

„Ich denke, ich werde nachher noch Hermine besuchen"

nuschelte Draco. Wenn er dieses turtelnde Paar neben sich noch länger ansehen musste, wurde ihm wieder schlecht. Er musste mit Hermine reden, sie fragen, was das damals war mit Gabrielle. Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Und er vermisste sie. Egal wie. Draco stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer und zog bequemere Sachen an. Er schickte Hermine eine SMS – diese Handys waren schon praktisch, natürlich besonders wegen der Modeljobs.

Sie antwortete nicht, aber Draco zog trotzdem los. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er dringend mit ihr über Gabrielle reden müsse. Als er bei ihr um die Ecke auftauchte, piepte sein Handy und sie gab ok. Er klingelte wenige Minuten später und als sie ihm die Tür öffnete, war er schockiert:

„Hermine, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" Sie hatte rot verquollene Augen, hatte offensichtlich geweint und sah todunglücklich aus. Sie ließ ihn rein, sagte nichts. Er schloss die Tür und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sie, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Decken- und Krumbeinnest setzen konnte, in den Arm zog. Sie schluchzte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Er flüsterte. Sie schwieg.

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich und er ließ sie gehen.

„Möchtest du Tee?"

„Gerne".

Sie gab ihm eine Tasse mit grünem Tee und setzte sich auf das Sofa und bot ihm den Sitzsack an. Sie schien nicht reden zu wollen und er hatte gelernt, das zu akzeptieren. Meistens hatte man mit Geduld sowieso mehr Erfolg.

„Du wolltest über Gabrielle sprechen? Ist etwas passiert?"

Draco sortierte sich.

„Ja. Ich wollte wissen, ob es stimmt, dass du sie in Beauxbatons auf mich angesetzt hast und sie dir Bericht erstattet hat."

Er wollte nicht so vorwurfsvoll hart klingen, aber mit jedem Wort wurde er trotziger und ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Sie antwortete nicht.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie:

„Was hat er erzählt?"

„Nur so viel. Er fragte, warum du mir die Nase gebrochen hattest und es ging kurz darum, dass du es faustdick hinter den Ohren hast."

Sie lächelte nicht, trank einen Schluck Tee, stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Als sie zurück kam hatte sie einen Pappkarton dabei, den sie vor sich auf den Boden stellte. Sie öffnete ihn und Draco stellte fest, dass sie darin einen verzauberten Aktenschrank verbarg. Ihre Finger streiften die Register und sie zog eine Akte heraus, die seinen Namen trug.

„Das ist aber keine Ministeriumsakte."

Er war verwirrt.

„Korrekt, das sind meine Privatakten."

„Was?"

Er war schockiert. Erst das mit Gabrielle und nun hatte Hermine eine Akte über ihn. Konnte er denn niemandem vertrauen? Ihm wurde kalt und Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

„Was soll das?"

Er fauchte. Sie sah ihn nur mit leeren Augen an und dieser Blick verwirrte und besorgte ihn. Sie tippte auf den Platz neben sich auf der Couch und schob die Decken weg. Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich habe einige Akten doppelt. Es gibt Informationen, die das Ministerium nicht haben muss, bzw., die von dort nicht einsehbar sein müssen. Grundsätzlich kann ja fast jeder deine Prozessakte einsehen. Aber es gibt eben noch diese Akten, die kenne nur ich ganz, manches kennt Harry, Kingsley weiß davon. Wie auch immer, die Antwort auf deine Frage ist hier, nicht im Ministerium."

Sie öffnete seine Akte und Draco konnte unter anderem diverse Diagramme, Zeitstrahlen und Konzepte sehen und Briefe. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er Gabrielles Handschrift erkannte.

Sie blieb ruhig:

„Wir haben lange geknobelt für deine Verteidigung, mussten rekonstruieren wann du wo was getan hast, warum und wie. Harry hat hier…"

sie zeigte einige Blätter:

„versucht seine Visionen aufzuschreiben und zu systematisieren. Du weißt, er konnte teilweise durch Voldemorts Augen sehen und hatte dabei auch einmal mitbekommen, wie er dich gefoltert hat. Severus hat hier…"

sie zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor:

„…seine Daten aufgeschrieben. Wir haben nur einen Teil in deine offizielle Prozessakte. Wir mussten ein paar Klippen umschiffen. Die Anklagen waren ja bekanntlich nicht ohne. Kingsley hat uns freie Hand gelassen. Wir mussten dich als zu jung, zu wehrlos und so weiter darstellen. Und dich dann irgendwie aus dem Getümmel raushalten. In Hogwarts hätte man dich vermutlich gesteinigt. Naja, ich kam auf die Idee, dich nach Frankreich zu schicken. Fleur hatte immer mal von ihrer Schule erzählt und ich wusste, dass du französisch kannst. Ich habe auch vorgeschlagen, dass man dir als Strafe den Posten in meiner Abteilung gibt, offiziell damit du dich mit deinen Grundsätzen auseinandersetzen musst, was du auch dringend musstest und zum anderen, damit wir dich im Auge behalten konnten, falls irgendwer übereifrig sein sollte. Alles pädagogisch wertvoll und sollte des Zaubergamot überzeugen, dass du nur wegen falschem Einfluss und äußerem Druck in die falschen Kreise gekommen bist. Bekanntlich hat es funktioniert. Aber mir war nicht wohl dabei, dich alleine nach Frankreich zu schicken, habe mit Madame Maxime das ganze abgesprochen und sie kam auf die Idee. Ich kannte Gabrielle nur flüchtig, wusste aber, dass sie wirklich in Ordnung ist und habe sie gebeten, dich im Auge zu behalten. Inoffiziell. In deiner offiziellen Akte hat Madame Maxime zweimal über dich berichtet. Hier sind Kopien meiner Briefe an Gabrielle und ihre Antworten."

Sie gab ihm ein paar Briefe von sich und von Gabrielle und Draco betrachtete sie unschlüssig. Hermine hatte ruhig, resigniert und zugleich beamtlich gesprochen. Sie klang sehr müde und zugleich sehr weich. Draco betrachtete die Briefe weiter bis Hermine sagte:

„Du kannst sie gerne lesen. Es wird dich beruhigen, glaube ich."

Er öffnete Hermines ersten Brief. Sie beschrieb Gabrielle kurz seine Situation, schrieb, dass er wirklich in Ordnung, aber wohl schwer zugänglich und ziemlich verloren sei. Typisch Frauen. Aber wieso Hermine – und auch Harry und die anderen – ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt so verteidigt hatten, das ging ihm noch immer nicht in den Kopf. Genauso wenig, warum sie ihn damals gerettet hatten. Wann hatten sie aufgehört ihn zu hassen? Die Frage hatte er sich schon oft gestellt.

Gabrielles Antwort war kurz und freundlich, dass sie es gerne versuchen werde ihm das Ankommen an der Schule zu erleichtern.

Der nächste Brief von Hermine war kurz vor dem Prozess, sie informierte Gabrielle über die Eckdaten, wieder mit der Bitte, Draco, wenn möglich, irgendwie beizustehen.

Gabrielle antwortete kurz nach dem Prozess und schrieb, dass er sich einigermaßen eingelebt habe, sehr zurück gezogen und ruhig sei und sie sich Sorgen mache. So ging es hin und her. Es war nicht viel Post, nicht ausufernd und es war der Ausdruck reiner Sorge zweier Frauen um ihn.

Draco ließ die Briefe sinken, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Nein, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er schluckte schwer und wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er ihnen etwas unterstellt hatte und das Gegenteil der Fall war. Und es ging noch weniger in seinen Kopf, dass Hermine so direkt nach dem Krieg so über ihn geschrieben hatte. Er war dabei gewesen als seine Tante sie gefoltert hatte, hatte sie jahrelang schikaniert und bei jeder Gelegenheit verletzt. Nein, er verstand es nicht. Und sie hatte sich das alles nicht anmerken lassen. Sie war in den ersten Monaten als Chefin distanziert und fordernd gewesen, hatte ihn wirklich mit seinen Grundsätzen konfrontiert. Sie hatte langsam seine Grenzen getestet, hatte ihn respektvoll behandelt, aber nie hätte er ihr so eine … Zuwendung zugetraut. Mit den Jahren schon, er vertraute ihr, aber damals?

Sie schien seine Unsicherheit zu spüren und blätterte in der Akte:

„Ah, hier, die Aufzeichnungen zum dritten Jahr, der Prozess von Seidenschnabel – dem es übrigens bei Hagrid super geht – da habe ich notiert, auf Rons seligen Hinweis, dass ich dir die Nase gebrochen habe. Hach ja, das tat damals gut. Du warst so ein Arsch!"

Sie lachte und er stimmte mit ein. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, fielen die Worte aus seinem Mund:

„Warum? Wieso habt ihr das getan? Warum habt ihr euch so für mich eingesetzt? Nach allem…?"

Sie sah ihm einen Moment offen in die Augen, dann lächelte sie:

„So ganz weiß ich es auch nicht. Zum einen war das Verhältnis von Harry und dir extremer als zwischen uns beiden. Zum anderen hat Harry ja die Szene auf dem Astronomieturm erlebt, hat erzählt, dass du gefoltert wurdest und wir haben im Manor ja gesehen in welcher Zwangslage du warst und dass du uns trotzdem hilfst. Zugegeben, als ihr im Raum der Wünsche aufgetaucht seid, da hätte ich anders reagiert als Harry, der ja niemanden zurücklassen kann. Aber es war dann einfach so. Wir hatten nach dem Krieg keine Energie mehr für Hass und es war offen sichtbar, dass von dir und deiner Familie keine Bedrohung mehr ausging. Ihr ward derart gebrochen, dass es einfach glaubhaft war."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ihre Augen hatten einen Moment wieder diesen leeren Blick und er flüsterte:

„Danke"

Sie lächelte wieder. Dann sammelte sie die Unterlagen wieder zusammen und verstaute alles fein säuberlich. Draco überflog die Akten und sah selbst welche von Harry und Ron und irgendwie beruhigte ihn das.

Sie tranken Tee und Krumbein rollte sich auf Dracos Schoss ein.

„Charlie hat sich gestern vor seiner Familie geoutet. War ziemlich lustig. Es wussten nur seine Eltern und Ron bisher. Ginny und ich hatten den Verdacht, die anderen waren doch eher ziemlich überrascht. Ich fand es sehr erheiternd, dass der große Macker sich das bis dahin nicht getraut hatte."

Sie grinste und Draco starrte sie ungläubig an:

„Was, gestern erst?! Und dann tut er so?"

Sie kicherten beide.

„Dann wollte Harry das vorhin wohl sagen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass Ginny schwanger und Ron verlobt ist und hat angesetzt und Ginny hat ihn gebremst. Das würde ja passen."

„Ja, es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Harry bisher dichtgehalten hat. Er hat dich bei der Hochzeit mit Gabrielle sprechen hören und weiß, dass ihr nicht zusammen seid und du dich orientierst."

Draco starrte sie panisch an. Wer wusste das denn noch alles? Gestern hatte er noch gespürt, dass Severus irgendetwas witterte und nun das! Harry wusste Bescheid! Das erklärte diverse Blicke und Verwirrungen! Bei Merlin! Dann würde er sich jetzt natürlich auch denken können, dass er und Charlie… er raufte sich die Haare.

Hermine blieb gelassen:

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Im Fuchsbau haben sie es alle völlig entspannt aufgenommen, haben sich eigentlich nur gewundert, dass Charlie sich nicht früher getraut hat. Ich denke, in der WG brauchst du wirklich keine Geheimnisse haben. Also du musst nicht sagen, dass du was mit Charlie am Laufen hast, aber dass du dich grundsätzlich orientierst, das kannst du ruhig sagen. Ich glaube, es würde etwas Druck von dir nehmen."

Er seufzte.

„Charlie will übrigens bald zurück nach Rumänien. Weißt du das?"

Er schreckte hoch:

„Was?! Nein, das ist mir neu."

„Er meinte, der Bürojob würde ihn stressen, er wolle zurück zu seinen Jungs."

Charlie würde gehen?! Draco war aufgewühlt, zugleich erleichtert und entsetzt und traurig und verletzt und verwirrt. Hermine musterte ihn:

„Was ist das mit euch?"

„Nichts."

zischte er viel zu schnell. Dann beruhigte er sich. Es war Hermine!

„Naja, keine Ahnung. Nix emotionales. Wir haben zwei- bis dreimal die Woche Sex, nach der Modenschau waren wir noch zusammen im Oreon, waren sogar dort im Darkroom, das war echt krass. Sonst sind wir eigentlich nur in bei uns oben. Er trifft sich auch mit anderen, also nix exklusives. Ist ok für mich. Ok, mein Ego hat ein Problem damit, aber im Oreon habe ich ihm seine anderen Spielgefährten einfach geklaut, das war ziemlich lustig. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich nicht auch ziemlich heiß wäre."

Er lachte selbstzufrieden und grinste. Hermine kicherte.

„Aber es wäre auch schade, wenn er geht. Natürlich wird es dann wieder einfacher, aber irgendwie habe ich mich an das … was auch immer... gewöhnt und ich mag ihn. Wir trainieren zusammen, es ist entspannt. Keine Ahnung. Nix emotionales, also ich bin nicht verliebt oder so. Aber es tut mir gut, irgendwie."

Hermine hatte so einen warmen Blick drauf, so einen Frauenblick als ob er gerade etwas schwer Romantisches gesagt hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht! Verdammt. Jetzt grinste sie. Auch nicht besser, schnell Thema wechseln:

„Ich befürchte, dass Severus irgendwas ahnt, der war gestern so …Severus eben. Hat mich gefragt, ob ich auf Rothaarige stehe, als es um Ginny ging mit einem Blick, der definitiv nicht Ginny meinte. Ich dachte ich sterbe!"

„Er weiß zumindest, dass Charlie schwul ist. Er hat ihn in Hogwarts öfter erwischt. Charlie scheint schon immer einen recht hohen…"

sie brach ab und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Dabei hatte sie eben nochmal so einen leeren Blick gehabt, ganz kurz. Irgendetwas war los, aber Draco konnte nicht erkennen was. Und dass Severus von Charlie wusste, beunruhigte ihn dann doch sehr.

„Draco, ich muss dir was sagen."

Sie seufzte:

„Wäre irgendwie nicht fair, es dir nicht zu sagen… ich habe gestern mit Charlie gesprochen, über euch und irgendwie haben wir angefangen uns zu necken und naja…"

sie wurde rot und Draco verwirrt. Was kam jetzt? Irgendwie wurde ihm mulmig.

„.. er kam gestern Abend noch her und … naja… also"

sie grinste hilflos, ihre Wangen glühten, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Draco war fassungslos. Das war nicht ihr Ernst!? Unmöglich!

„Naja, es ging mir nicht gut gestern und irgendwie hab ich nicht nachgedacht und naja, du kennst zweifelsohne seine Art, überzeugend zu sein…"

sie grinste unbeholfen und Draco fing langsam an ungläubig zu lachen:

„Begründete weibliche Ausnahme? Du?! Ich fasse es nicht!"

Hermine lachte verlegen, dann zunehmend befreit. Hoffentlich war das nicht der Grund, warum sie vorhin geweint hatte?! Er wurde schnell ernst:

„Aber du hast vorhin nicht wegen ihm…?"

„Nein."

Sie war schnell ernst und dieser leere Blick huschte wieder in ihre Augen:

„Ich hatte Streit mit … einem guten Freund."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und er drängte sie nicht weiter.

„Hast du dann heute auch den berüchtigten Charlie-Muskelkater?"

Er wollte sie lieber lachen sehen und das tat sie auch prompt und er wusste, dass er richtig lag noch bevor sie prustend vor Lachen nickte.

 **oOo**

Als er später nach Hause ging, war er einerseits ruhig und andererseits aufgewühlt. Sein Kopf schwirrte vor Information. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Charlie Hermine flachgelegt hatte. Sie musste wirklich fertig gewesen sein, das passte doch so gar nicht zu ihr. Aber irgendwie zu Charlie. Nicht mal vor der Exfreundin seines Bruders und einem Quasifamilienmitglied Halt zu machen. Er stieg die letzte Treppe hoch und sah Charlie aus dem Bad kommen. Es war Nachmittag, er war doch nicht jetzt erst aufgestanden? Hatte er sich etwa so verausgabt? Draco schnaubte amüsiert und mit einem:

„Na, lange Nacht gehabt?"

lief er wissend grinsend an Charlie vorbei. Der schaute ihn verwirrt an und sagte nichts, kam aber bald darauf in Dracos Zimmer.

„Weißt du, was mit Hermine los ist? Ich war eben bei ihr und sie war total verheult."

Auf Charlies entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck schmunzelte er:

„Nein, nicht wegen dir, wegen dir hat sie nur Muskelkater"

Charlie schaute erst fassungslos, dann recht schnell äußerst belustigt. Draco grinste, wurde dann wieder ernst:

„Sie meinte, sie habe mit irgendwem Streit gehabt und es ginge ihr nicht gut. Das habe sie gestern auch so… widerstandslos gemacht. Sie sah vorhin echt nicht gut aus."

„Gestern deutete sie nur knapp Liebeskummer an. Ich habe nicht weiter gefragt. Als ich ging war sie _entspannt_."

Draco schnaubte, Charlie war echt unfassbar!

„Und du großer Macker hattest gestern erst den Arsch in der Hose, deine Familie zu informieren. Dafür, dass du so große Töne spuckst, war das reichlich spät. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich noch recht ernst nehmen kann."

Er grinste herausfordernd zu seinem Nachbarn, der zurück funkelte und langsam auf ihn zu kam:

„So so, muss ich mir erst wieder Autorität verschaffen?"

Er kam näher und Dracos Körper begann zu kribbeln. Er liebte diesen Blick bei Charlie, der versprach ziemlich guten Sex. Aber er würde natürlich nicht so schnell nachgeben:

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie du das schaffen willst. Für einen Gryffindor war das reichlich feige."

Er grinste süffisant und Charlies Augen glühten belustigt. Er kam ihm ganz nahe, Draco konnte ihn riechen und bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal wieder richtig hart rannehmen und dabei den Schallschutz weglassen, hmmm, was meinst du?"

Seine Augen funkelten diabolisch als Draco erbleichte:

„Das würdest du nicht…! Ist schon schlimm genug, dass scheinbar Harry von mir weiß und sich jetzt vermutlich fragt, was hier oben so läuft und dass Severus scheinbar auch dabei ist, es zu erraten!"

„So? Wann hat Severus das angedeutet?"

„Gestern beim Essen. Es ging um Ginny und er fragte mit so einem Blick… ob ich auf Rothaarig stünde. Ich dachte, ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt."

Charlie schmunzelt:

„So so, und, stehst du auf Rothaarig?"

Draco brach den Blickkontakt und studierte wahllose Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch. Ihm war warm und er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Charlie sich bewegte. Er stellte sich direkt hinter ihn und fuhr mit seiner Hand Dracos Wirbelsäule entlang. Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Naja, es gibt unattraktivere Männer als dich."

Er versuchte sich an einem Grinsen und keuchte als Charlie ihn ruckhaft an sich zog und seine Hand flink unter sein Shirt gleiten ließ:

„So so, aber es gibt auch attraktivere? Wen denn zum Beispiel?"

Er flüsterte die Frage in Dracos Ohr und knabberte lasziv daran und Draco jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken und er musste sich sehr anstrengen um nachzudenken. Er keuchte den ersten Namen, der ihm einfiel:

„Harry"

Und wurde sich erst in dem Moment bewusst, was er da eben gesagt hatte und lief sofort dunkelrot an. Charlie hinter ihm begann zu vibrieren und lachte dann dieses böse Lachen, das Draco sagte, dass er genau verstanden hatte, was Dracos Unterbewusstsein soeben verraten hatte.

„Zugegeben, auf den habe ich auch seit Jahr und Tag ein Auge geworfen. Aber ich glaube, meine Schwester würde mich umbringen."

Draco drehte den Kopf und starrte Charlie an. In seinem Bauch gab es eine ganz verwirrende Reaktion auf diese Aussage. Augenblicklich hatte er Bilder in seinem Kopf von Charlie und Harry und es begann in ihm zu kribbeln und ihm wurde noch wärmer und sah in Charlies Augen, dass dieser exakt die gleichen Bilder sah, wobei er jetzt seine Hand in Dracos Hose gleiten ließ, ihn zu sich zog und abermals in sein Ohr hauchte:

„Ihr zwei wärt wirklich heiß zusammen, da würde ich gerne zusehen. Oder mitmachen."

Draco wäre fast umgekippt. Das war zu viel! Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde gleich explodieren oder implodieren oder einfach umkippen.

„Die Frage ist, wer von euch zwei Süßen wäre oben? Harry ist sicher auch devot, meine Schwester hat ihn völlig in der Hand, also wärst vielleicht du sogar top."

Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und Dracos Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, seine Atmung ging flach: Was hatte Charlie hier vor? Er machte ihn wahnsinnig!

„Vielleicht findet sich ja eine Gelegenheit…"

Charlie sprach nicht weiter, sondern griff Dracos bereits harte Erektion und begann an ihm zu spielen.

Bei Merlin! Dracos Gedanken waren irgendwie denkunfähig und er begann zu zittern. Charlie fuhr mit seinen Lippen seinen Hals entlang, biss ihn kurz und ließ dann überraschend von ihm ab, bedachte ihn aber mit einem schelmischen Grinsen:

„Aber da ich ja keine Autorität mehr bei dir habe, angle ich mir heute Abend eben jemand anders."

Und mit einem letzten süffisanten Grinsen ließ er Draco stehen, der völlig unfähig war irgendetwas zu sagen, zu denken oder zu tun.

Charlie ließ ihn wirklich stehen. Nachdem Dracos Puls sich wieder halbwegs normalisiert hatte und er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, fand er das ziemlich fies. Aber auch typisch Charlie. Vermutlich ließ er ihn so lange zappeln, bis er bettelte. Dieser Gedanke ließ seine Erregung nicht gerade abflauen. Im Gegenteil, diese Bilder feierten schlagartig in seinem Kopf eine Party und luden ihre Freunde, also alle Bilder von Charlie mit Harry und überhaupt Bilder mit Harry, in seinen Kopf ein. Draco raufte sich die Haare. Das Chaos wurde nicht weniger. Im Gegenteil. Draco wandte sich wieder seinem Schreibtisch zu und stellte fest, dass auf dem Tisch noch ein Umschlag lag, den er vor einigen Tagen achtlos darauf geworfen hatte, weil er vor Weihnachten keinen Nerv dazu gehabt hatte. Es waren die Abzüge seines letzten Shootings. Er ging zum Bett, setzte sich und blätterte die Bilder durch. Es waren schöne Bilder, Draco war sehr zufrieden. Er hatte sich zu Aktbildern überreden lassen. Ein Freund eines Fotografen musste eine Abschlussarbeit an der Kunsthochschule machen und brauchte ein Model und er hatte versprochen, dass es gehobene Bilder sein würden. Und das waren sie. Nirgends war Draco wirklich explizit nackt im Sinne von entblößt. Immer war die Pose raffiniert oder das Licht oder beides oder ein Bettlaken… Draco grinste. Das Training mit Charlie ließ sich auf den Bildern kaum verbergen. Keiner würde ihm jetzt eine Hühnerbrust konstatieren.

Ein Jammer, dass niemand diese Bilder je sehen würde. Außer Gabrielle und Hermine vielleicht, die kannten sonst ja auch sonst alle Bilder. Zuletzt hatte ihm Dennis, so hieß der Student, noch zwei Schnappschüsse beigelegt. Draco war einmal ziemlich deutlich errötet und er fand sich selbst verwirrend süß – kein Wunder, dass die Weiber immer kicherten, wenn er rot wurde – und auf dem zweiten lachte er offen in die Kamera – scheinbar war irgendetwas lustig gewesen. Das Shooting war insgesamt eine recht amüsante Aktion gewesen und Draco war in seinem Ego wieder sehr geschmeichelt. Er legte zwei der Bilder in seine Modelakte und verstaute die restlichen Bilder in seinem Geheimversteck unter seinem Bett. Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, der Tag war intensiv gewesen, er musste sich erst einmal sortieren:

Zuerst Charlie, der ihn einfach um den Verstand brachte. Und dann diese Bilder im Kopf! Harry, Charlie, Harry und Charlie…. Dracos wurde hart und seine Gedanken blieben bei der Frage, wie es wohl wäre, mit Harry Sex zu haben und vor allem, wie es wäre, dabei top zu sein. Draco wurde heiß und seine Hand glitt in seine Hose. Ja, Harry war schon wirklich attraktiv; nicht im klassischen Sinne, aber besonders seine Ausstrahlung und diese grünen Augen waren faszinierend. Und rückblickend musste sich Draco schon ehrlich fragen, ob seine Obsession mit Potter während der Schule nicht irgendwie mit der in ihm schlummernden Veranlagung zu begründen war. Charlie brachte ihn auf völlig neue Ideen und zugleich war klar, dass es nie so weit kommen würde, denn Harry war verheiratet. Und zwar glücklich. Aber der Gedanke! Draco seufzte. Der Gedanke, in Harry einzudringen, ihn zu spüren, seinen Körper zu erkunden, in ihn zu stoßen, seine Erregung zu spüren, ihn zu küssen und dabei Charlies Augen, die alles hungrig beobachteten. Draco keuchte und kam heftig.

 **oOo**

Die nächsten Tage waren ein Spießroutenlauf. Draco konnte Harry nicht in die Augen sehen, schon doppelt nicht, wenn Charlie im Raum war und nur versaut grinste. Harry schien zunehmend verwirrt, denn ihm entging das Theater nicht und Draco flüchtete irgendwann in Charlies Zimmer um ihn zur Rede zu Stellen.

„Charlie, hör auf! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

„Ich weiß."

„Es ist schlimm genug, dass er weiß, wie verwirrt ich bin, er darf nicht wissen, dass ich irgendwie auf ihn stehe!"

„Aber ihr wärt so heiß zusammen."

Charlies Augen glühten und Dracos Bauch begann sofort zu kribbeln. Hörte das denn nie auf?!

„Hör auf, bitte!"

Charlie lachte gehässig:

„Sonst was?"

„Bitte! Du weißt, dass es zu viel für mich ist! Du hast mich genug in der Hand, bitte!"

Der flehende Ton seiner Stimme überraschte ihn selbst, aber er hatte Hermines Andeutung bei der Modenschau nicht vergessen und Weihnachten hatte ihm wieder vor Augen geführt, dass seine Orientierung in seiner Familie keinen Platz hatte, er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

„So, ich habe dich in der Hand? Weil ich dich outen könnte in der WG oder gar vor deinen Eltern? Deinem Vater erzählen könnte, was ich seit Monaten mit seinem Sohn anstelle?"

Draco wurde blass, Charlies Stimme war kalt. Charlie kam näher und Draco wich intuitiv zurück an die Tür. Charlie stellte sich direkt vor ihn, fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick:

„Du bist immer noch ein Malfoy, so wie ich es all die Jahre gelernt habe. Immer noch getrieben von den Gedanken von Macht und Ehre. In meiner Familie haben wir andere Werte, wir liefern niemanden aus, wir erpressen nicht, wir rächen nicht. Es ist mir genug Spaß, dich zu vögeln mit dem Wissen, dass es deinen Vater wahnsinnig machen würde, dazu muss ich ihm das nicht noch auf die Nase binden. Und die WG, ganz ehrlich, so viel Arsch musst du selbst in der Hose haben, den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht, dich zu outen. Und Harry kapiert unseren kleinen schmutzigen Insider nicht, keine Sorge."

Dracos Atmung ging flach. Charlie war ernst, wie er ihn nicht kannte. Und seine Worte trafen. Draco fühlte sich ertappt, wie schon bei Hermine vor wenigen Tagen: Er wurde sein Misstrauen anderen Menschen gegenüber nicht los. Selbst Gabrielle hatte er misstraut! Er brach den Blickkontakt und sah betreten zur Seite:

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht unterstellen…"

„...dass ich dich fünf Monate vögel um mich zu rächen. Tzz, wir Weasleys sind bessere Menschen. Und ich habe nicht so Rachekomplexe, dass ich die über Monate austoben muss."

Sein Blick wurde wärmer und ein Schmunzeln zuckte an seinem Mundwinkel:

„Ich vögel dich, weil ich Bock darauf habe. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

Draco leckte sich die Lippen, ohne es wirklich zu merken, sah aber an Charlies Augen, dass es diesen belustigte:

„So so, das reicht schon, um dich wieder hungrig zu machen?"

Sein Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter:

„Dabei habe ich doch gar keine Autorität mehr für dich und du stehst neuerdings auf meinen Schwager…"

Draco keuchte und warf sich kurzentschlossen Charlie entgegen und fing seine Lippen mit einem gierigen Kuss. Er konnte Charlie lachen spüren und er seufzte als er seine Hände spürte, die unter sein Shirt glitten und es ihm schnell auszogen. Draco ließ Charlies Shirt folgen und nestelte gierig an dessen Hose, als Charlie seine Hände fasste:

„Nanana, so schnell geht das hier nicht. Ich bin nicht gerne zweite Wahl und dann auch noch eine, die du nicht ernst nehmen kannst."

Seine Augen funkelten, Draco wurde nervös: Was hatte Charlie vor?

„Also, warum sollte ich dich heute vögeln, kleiner Toyboy, hm?"

Charlies Stimme war hart, seine Augen blitzten vor Schalk.

„Weil ich dich spüren will. In mir. Fest. Hart. Nur dich."

Er begann wieder Charlie zu küssen, ließ seine Hände über dessen Rücken gleiten und grub seine Nägel in Charlies Haut, weil er wusste, dass er das ziemlich gut fand. Die Rechnung ging auf, denn er konnte spüren, wie Charlie langsam hart wurde und er presste seine Hüfte gegen seine.

„So so, nur mich. Fest und hart. Na, zumindest das kann ich garantieren. Aber wir spielen das Spiel heute wirklich ohne Schallschutz. Nicht, dass du meinst, du könntest immer so frech sein!"

Und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen quittierte er Dracos panischen Blick und begann Dracos Hose zu öffnen. Er schob ihn zu seinem Schreibtisch und drehte ihn um. Draco begann zu zittern. Er wusste, dass diese Position ziemlich hart war und er meistens ziemlich laut wurde, wenn Charlie ihn hier nahm. Und Charlie war das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit bewusst und Dracos Gedanken rasten, wie er es schaffen sollte, diesmal leise zu sein. Lange konnte er nicht denken, denn da spürte er bereits, wie Charlie in ihn eindrang und eine Hand in seine Haare krallte. Draco keuchte. Wie hatte er das vermisst! Fünf Tage hatte er ohne auskommen müssen, so lange hatten sie seit Wochen nicht pausiert! Charlie drang in ihn ein und leckte genüsslich seinen Hals und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Na, wie fühlt sich das an, Kleiner? Hart und fest genug?"

Draco begann sofort zu stöhnen als Charlie begann zu stoßen. Er versuchte leise zu sein und der Versuch macht ihn nur noch wilder und er wurde fast wahnsinnig dabei. Charlie genoss seinen Kampf und flüsterte immer noch zusätzliche Gemeinheiten in sein Ohr. Irgendwann biss Draco aus Verzweiflung in seine Hand, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten, weil die Lust ihn völlig überrollte und er hörte noch Charlie lachen, als es um ihn schwarz wurde.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er neben Charlie auf dessen Bett. Scheinbar war er diesmal richtig ohnmächtig geworden und war leicht desorientiert. Der Blick in Charlies Augen, bestätigte seine Vermutung und er rappelte sich auf, beugte sich über Charlie und küsste ihn:

„Das war krass. Du bist einfach unfassbar gut."

Charlie erwiderte den Kuss und eine Weile versanken sie ineinander. Draco war glücklich.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von Charlie und schaute ihn an:

„Wann wolltest du mir eigentlich sagen, dass du nach Rumänien zurückgehst?"

Charlies Augen wurden ernst:

„Wieso ist das relevant?"

Draco stutzte bei dieser distanzierten Antwort und versuchte es über Humor:

„Weil ich mich an dieses … Hobby gewöhnt habe und es ungerne sein lasse."

Charlies Augen blitzten schelmisch:

„So, _ich_ bin _dein_ Hobby? Ich glaube ja mal eher, dass _du_ _meines_ bist, kleiner Toyboy."

Und er begann Draco zu kitzeln und sich auf ihn zu rollen. Draco lachte und feixte:

„Vielleicht sind wir ja _unser_ Hobby?"

Und wollte Charlie zurück kitzeln, als dieser ernst seine Hände packte, ihn fixierte und mit überraschender Kälte sagte:

„Es gibt kein _uns_."

Draco war verwirrt, so hatte er es nicht gemeint und die heftige Reaktion passte nicht zu Charlie. Der fing sich schnell wieder und feixte:

„Oder habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Nein. Alles gut. Ich bin zwar nicht gerne ein Toyboy, aber bei dir mache ich mal eine Ausnahme."

Charlie schnaubte und ließ ihn los, was Draco sofort nutzte um ihn wieder zu kitzeln, was die Situation zum Glück entspannte und als Draco wenig später in sein Zimmer ging, hatte er den kurzen Streit vergessen.


	29. Harry - Silvester

**29\. Harry: Silvester (2005)**

Eigentlich sollten sie es ausnutzen, dass sie dieses Jahr noch kinderlos waren und ein wilde Silvesterparty feiern, aber irgendwie war niemandem so sehr danach. Also würde es ein lustiger, bunter Abend in der WG werden. Luna und Neville waren am Nachmittag wieder eingetroffen, Ron und Hannah waren bei deren Eltern, aber Hermine würde noch dazu kommen. Sie hatten sich bei George mit ordentlich Partyspielen und Indoorfeuerwerk ausgestattet und chillten gemütlich in der Lounge.

„…Also drei wohl mindestens, Ginny!"

„Hermine, vergiss es, ein Kind reicht mir! Ich bin nicht meine Mutter! Ich will weiter arbeiten und nicht mit Kinderbetreuung Jahre verbringen."

„Dein Gatte käme dir da sicher entgegen!"

Harry stimmte Hermine eifrig zu und streichelte verträumt Ginnys Bauch.

„Stillen kann er nicht und entsprechend wäre es mein Job."

Aber sie klang schon viel versöhnlicher und küsste Harry zärtlich.

„Tu das deinem Kind nicht an, Ginny."

Die angesprochene stutzte und sah zu Draco.

„Was meinst du?"

„Tu deinem Kind das nicht an, ein Einzelkind zu sein. Alle Erwartungen erfüllen zu müssen, all den Druck aushalten zu müssen, glaube mir, das ist nicht schön."

Er hatte mehr in sein Glas hinein gesprochen, Ginny nicht einmal angesehen. Seine Worte klangen bitter und Harry versetzte es einen Stich. Er ahnte, an was Draco gerade dachte.

Seit Charlie sich geoutet hatte, war Harry der Gedanke an die beiden im dritten Stock kaum mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Gab es Anzeichen? In den letzten Tagen war Draco ziemlich aufgedreht gewesen und mehrfach rot angelaufen und auch zweimal fluchtartig aus dem Raum gestürzt. So ganz verstand Harry das Theater nicht. Aber dass Dracos Eltern wohl wenig begeistert wären, wenn ihr einziger Sohn die Familienlinie nicht weiter führen würde, das konnte sich Harry denken.

Die Frage war ja, ob das mit Charlie, wenn das mit Charlie, also ob es dann etwas Dauerhaftes war. Harry wurde wieder warm, als Bilder der zwei in seinem Kopf auftauchten und es zog in seinem Bauch. Es verstörte Harry wirklich zutiefst, dass er von diesen Bildern, von diesem Thema, so angesprochen wurde.

Er sah zu seiner Frau. Ginny bedachte Draco mit einem liebevollen Blick, so wie fast alle im Raum. Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich zu ihm und seufzte:

„Draco hat recht Ginny. Bei zwei Kindern nimmst du wirklich Druck raus. Sagt keiner, dass du sieben bekommen sollst."

Sie zwinkerte und zu Draco gewandt fragte sie:

„Wann kommt Gabrielle zurück?"

„Morgen Abend."

„Fahr doch nächstes Jahr mit nach Frankreich. Ihre Familie ist wirklich sehr nett, ich habe sie jetzt bei einigen Hochzeiten getroffen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht frage ich sie das nächstes Jahr. Ich hasse es, wenn sie so lange weg ist."

Harry war nach Themenwechsel, irgendwie war die Stimmung gerade viel zu gedrückt. Charlie schaute ganz finster und Harry wandte sich an Neville:

„Wie geht es deiner Großmutter? Und hast du deine Eltern besucht?"

Zugegeben, das war nicht das erfreulichste Thema, aber immerhin nicht Draco.

„Großmutter wird alt. Sie wird richtig altersmilde, das ist ganz seltsam. Lange wird sie wohl nicht mehr alleine wohnen können. Und ja, ich war im Mungo's. Es geht ihnen wie immer. Ehrlich gesagt, ich überlege in letzter Zeit, ob es Möglichkeiten gibt, sie zumindest zeitweise aus dem Hospital zu holen…"

Er schaute flüchtig zu Luna, die lächelte.

Harry fand die Idee schön:

„Was schwebt dir vor?"

Und wieder so ein flüchtiger Blick zwischen Neville und Luna und Harry fragte sich, ob die Gerüchte langsam wahr wurden. War ja nicht so, als ob nicht seit Längerem gemunkelt wurde, dass die beiden mehr werden könnten als Freunde.

„Naja", begann Neville: „Die Heulende Hütte steht zum Verkauf. Und ich dachte mir, ich könnte sie kaufen und dann… „

„Das wäre ja super! Also wäre blöd, dich als Mitbewohner zu verlieren, aber klar, du könntest deine Großmutter zu dir holen, es wäre nahe genug an Hogwarts und der Platz würde auch für deine Eltern reichen! Du kennst den Geheimgang zwischen der Hütte und der Peitschenden Weide?"

„Was, nein!"

Harry lachte:

„Der ist super praktisch, aber wenn du den regelmäßig benutzen willst, solltest du ihn ausbauen, er ist sehr niedrig und dreckig…"

Neville lauschte gespannt Harrys und Hermines Berichten über die Geschichte der Hütte und den daran anschließenden Berichten zu den Abenteuern im dritten Jahr. Hermine und Harry lachten viel, wenn sie daran zurück dachten, was sie damals alles getrieben hatten. Und Harry war froh, dass es ihn natürlich auch traurig machte an Sirius und Remus zu denken, aber dass es dennoch schöne Gedanken waren.

„Und bei dir, Luna? Wie geht es deinem Vater, wie läuft der Klitterer und was machen die Zauberstabgeschäfte?"

Ginny wandte sich an Luna, die begeistert den Erzählungen gelauscht hatte.

„Vater geht es gut, er hat sehr spannende Tiere entdeckt als er zuletzt in Norwegen unterwegs war. Die kommenden Ausgaben werden einige davon vorstellen. Aber seit er nicht mehr über den Krieg berichtet, geht die Auflage zurück. Wir verstehen es nicht so ganz."

Die anderen schmunzelten, keiner sagte etwas. Luna blieb Luna.

„Aber mein Laden läuft. Ich habe endlich zwei neue Auszubildende, die mir in der Werkstatt helfen werden und Linda MacLaggen ist eine neue Verkaufskraft, das entspannt auch. Ich werde die Werkstatt im Sommer vermutlich nach Hogsmead verlegen und eine Zweigstelle aufmachen. Also falls wir in Hogwarts endliche eine Nachfolge für mich finden, aber McGonagall hat einige gute Bewerbungen bekommen."

Sie lächelte schüchtern und selbst Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Zweigstelle in Hogsmead? Zufällig, wenn Neville die Heulende Hütte zu kaufen gedachte?

Charlie war es, der den Gedanken aussprach:

„Wäre ja passend, wenn Neville dann die Hütte kauft…"

Er sparte sich das Aussprechen des Restes und grinste vielsagend. Neville wurde rot, Luna lächelte:

„Ja, so haben wir überlegt."

„Wir?"

kam es gleichzeitig von Ginny, Charlie, Draco und Harry.

Jetzt errötete auch Luna und lächelte zu Neville:

„Naja, bisher war es immer etwas kompliziert, weil die Professoren, zumal Hauslehrer, ja im Jahr völlig eingespannt sind. Aber so könnten wir uns zumindest etwas öfter sehen."

Ginny wollte es dann doch etwas konkreter:

„Also seid ihr zusammen?"

Und beide nickten lächelnd.

„Wie wunderbar!"

Und es wurde angestoßen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, auch als Ginny dann etwas wehleidig sagte:

„Trotzdem schade, dass unsere WG so ausdünnt. Charlie, hast du eigentlich schon mit Kingsley gesprochen?"

„Nein, ich lasse mir in der nächsten Woche einen Termin geben."

Luna und Neville schauten überrascht und Charlie fügte an:

„Ich gehe zurück nach Rumänien. So viel Schreibtisch tut mir nicht gut. Mein Arm ist geheilt, ich will zurück zu meinen Drachen."

Harry begann zu husten. Schon wieder Kopfkino. Ginny schaute verwirrt und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, bis er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte.

„Und was ist dann mit Draco?"

Luna war offen verwirrt:

„Gehst du dann mit nach Rumänien?"

Draco wurde bleich:

„Was? Wieso?"

Harry hielt die Luft an, Hermine nahm ruhig Dracos Hand, der irgendwie sehr flach atmete. Charlie gab sich Mühe, cool zu bleiben.

„Ich dachte, weil ihr beide…, also dass ihr ein Paar seid."

„Was?"

Kam unisono von Ginny, Neville, Draco und Harry. Hermine blieb ruhig, Charlie machte nur große Augen:

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Seine Stimme klang belustigt, aber auch irgendwie scharf.

Luna war ganz unbekümmert:

„Ich dachte nur, so oft wie mein Kronleuchter wackelt, scheint ihr beide euch gut zu verstehen."

„WAS?!"

Während Charlie und Hermine einfach nur los prusteten, war der Rest vollkommen fassungslos.

Harry schaute zu Draco, der völlig erbleicht und jetzt offen panisch war. Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, nachdem sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatte. Lunas unbekümmerte Direktheit zog mal wieder allem den Boden weg.

„Moment"

Ginny schaltete sich ein:

„Soll das heißen, Bruderherz, dass du seit Monaten mit Draco zu Gange bist und ich davon nichts weiß?"

Ihr Gesicht spiegelte belustige Empörung und sie schaute abwechselnd von ihrem großen Bruder zu Draco. Charlie hob nur abwehrend die Hände und fragte Luna: „Woher weißt du, dass ich schwul bin? Es ist ja nicht so, also wir nicht auch oft trainieren und Seilspringen."

„Ich sehe so was, ist so etwas wie ein Gespür."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und bei mir anscheinend auch, oder wie verstehe ich das?"

Draco presste die Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ja. Ich habe es in der Schule schon gesehen, aber noch nicht so deutlich. Seit du hier eingezogen bist ist es immer deutlicher geworden. Daher dachte ich… Ich dachte das sei bekannt. Aber so überrascht wie ihr seid, war es das wohl nicht. Naja, ich habe eben das Zimmer unter Charlie..."

Alle Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet, dem immer noch die Panik ins Gesicht stand:

„Ich bin nicht…"

weiter kam er nicht. Das Wort steckte scheinbar in seinem Hals und kam nicht raus. Hermine sprang ein:

„Labels helfen hier auch kaum weiter. Du bist, was du bist, und das ist gut so."

Und gab Draco einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Der entspannte sich nicht wirklich und mied jeden Blickkontakt.

„Wobei die Frage bleibt", Ginny ließ nicht locker: „was da mit euch beiden unter dem Dach läuft? Wohlgemerkt, seit Monaten! Charlie?!"

Sie feixte und er konnte sich das anzügliche Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry musterte Draco. Den fragte niemand, es nahm einfach jeder so hin, dass er so war und dass er was mit Charlie am Laufen hatte. Harry war verwirrt. Aber im Fuchsbau hatte es auf Charlies Outing ja auch keine großen Wellen gegeben. Wobei es aber zweierlei war, dass Draco schwul oder was auch immer war und dass da wohl ziemlich viel unter dem Dach passierte. Harry wurde wieder ganz kribbelig. Charlie war vermutlich nicht zimperlich, zumindest nicht, wenn es reichte, dass im Stockwerk darunter der Kronleuchter wackelte.

„Wenn wir das Thema dann zur Genüge durch sind…"

Draco stand auf und folgte seinem Fluchtinstinkt. Er hatte wütend geklungen, aber seine Stimme hatte verdächtig gezittert. Hermine wollte hinter ihm her, Charlie hielt sie zurück:

„Lass. Er muss da selber durch. Er hat furchtbare Angst davor, dass sein Vater das erfährt und ausrastet."

Luna war überrascht: „Wieso sollte er ausrasten? Er ist doch sein Vater?!"

„Tja, aber er ist auch immer noch Lucius Malfoy." seufzte Harry: „Auch wenn sich viel geändert hat, so ist die Vorstellung, dass der einzige Sohn die Familienlinie nicht fortführt, wohl nicht wirklich einfach. Zumal im Hause Malfoy."

„Aber es ist doch sein Sohn. Und es ist doch wichtiger, dass Draco glücklich ist!"

Luna sah das nicht ein.

Ginny antwortete:

„Natürlich. Und letztlich wird Lucius das auch wissen und akzeptieren. Aber er hat es sich sicher anders vorgestellt. Er will Enkel und Familientradition ist eben ganz arg wichtig bei den Malfoys. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sich Dracos Eltern arrangieren werden. Vielleicht nicht so schnell, aber bestimmt."

Charlie stand auf: „Ich schau mal nach dem Kleinen."

„Moment!" Ginny war noch nicht fertig: „Was ist das mit euch beiden?"

„Ach Schwesterlein. Hermine hat doch eben so schön gesagt: Labels helfen hier nicht weiter. Wir sind kein Paar, falls dich das irgendwie vorwärts bringt."

„Schade! Ihr wärt echt süß zusammen!" Ginny wirkte richtig enttäuscht.

Charlie schnaubte: „Ich bin nicht so für diesen Beziehungskram. Ich hänge sehr an meiner Freiheit."

Und nach diesen Worten ging er Draco hinter her.

Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Hermine neben ihm schien in Gedanken versunken und besorgt.

„Mine, du hast es gewusst, oder?" Sie sah ihn an, nickte nur knapp. Sie stand auf und nahm sich neue Bowle: „Noch wer?"

Mit neuen Getränken angetan ging das Gespräch weiter über Familientraditionen, über Blutlinien und den Druck, den man in diesem Kontext als Erbe hatte. Dann wandte sich das Gespräch auch wieder anderen Themen zu und irgendwann kamen Charlie und Draco zurück. Die Stimmung war gut, auch wenn Draco noch etwas mitgenommen aussah. Aber je mehr er trank, desto munterer wurde er. Sie spielten zusammen mehrere Spiele und irgendwann näherte sich Mitternacht.

Harry hielt Ginny im Arm. Er freute sich so sehr auf das Baby, er fühlte sich als müsse er platzen. Er freute sich auf das neue Jahr und alles, was es bringen würde. Solange er Ginny und das Baby hatte, war alles gut.

Neville begann den Countdown zu zählen und aktivierte die selbstzählenden Funkensprüher und Indoorraketen. Luna und Hermine verteilten Getränke und Harry begann einfach schon zehn Sekunden früher Ginny zu küssen und freute sich daran, ihr Lachen zu spüren, während ihre Lippen seine nicht los ließen.

Dann knallten die Raketen los und der ganze Raum war von Funken in allen Farben gefüllt und es regnete kleine goldene Sterne. Harry zog seine Gattin noch fester an sich:

„Frohes neues Jahr, Mrs Potter"

„Frohes neues Jahr, Mr Potter."

Sie stupsten sich mit der Nase und lächelten. Plötzlich zuckte seine Frau und er drehte sich um: Draco stand da und knutschte Charlie, der sich nicht nennenswert wehrte. Hermine stand kichernd daneben und erst einen Augenblick später merkte Harry, dass auch Luna und Neville den Funkennebel für einen Kuss nutzten.

Irgendwie schade, dass Hermine alleine war. Harry ließ Ginny los und ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Ginny folgte und sie stießen an. Draco löste sich von Charlie und sah so aus als ob er mit diesem jetzt am liebsten wieder den Kronleuchter zum Wackeln bringen würde. So ganz ging das alles noch nicht in Harrys Kopf.

Als sich der Rauch und die Funken nach einer Weile gelegt hatten und nur noch ein leichter goldener Nieselregen von kleinen Sternen das Zimmer in eine romantische Stimmung versetzten, fanden sich alle wieder auf der Couch ein. Der Alkoholpegel war mittlerweile hoch, außer natürlich bei Ginny, und entsprechend locker war die Stimmung.

Ginny kam zum Thema zurück:

„Draco, wusstest du, dass es in der Schule schon Gerüchte gab?"

Sofort hatte sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit:

„Der Hahnenkampf zwischen euch beiden hat bei uns Mädels manchmal recht lustige Spinnereien ausgelöst. Wir haben uns manchmal überlegt wenn Harry und du wieder irgendeinen Showkampf auf dem Gang hattet, dass ihr vielleicht eine heimliche Romanze habt und die so zu kaschieren versucht oder einer den anderen liebt und es ein Eifersuchtsdrama sei oder lauter so Zeug. das war ziemlich lustig. Manchmal hat sogar Pansy mitgemacht, wenn ihr euer Theater zu viel wurde."

Sie kicherte und Draco und Harry starrten sie an, beide dunkelrot:

„Wie bitte?!"

Harry wandte sich verwirrt an seine Frau:

„In welchem Jahr war das? Ich meine, ich… und er war doch zeitweise mit Pansy und überhaupt?"

„Ich war nie mit Pansy zusammen!" Dracos Einwurf wurde ignoriert.

„Ach Schatz, wir haben das nicht so genau genommen. Ihr ward einfach lustig und süß zusammen und wir Mädels hatten Spaß im Kopf. Und ihr zwei wärt auch wirklich süß zusammen – nichts gegen dich Charlie, ihr seid auch süß."

Und sie grinste schelmisch. Harry war schockiert, Draco nicht minder. Sie sahen sich an, beide mit leuchtend roten Wangen. Am Rande sah Harry nur, wie Charlie sich ziemlich zusammenreißen musste, um wohl nicht laut los zu prusten und wandte sich an seine Gattin:

„Schatz, du weißt, dass du gerade von mir schwanger bist, ja?"

„Ach, Harry, das hat doch damit nichts zu tun! Ich meine nur, ihr zwei seid süß und ich wusste ja immer, dass diese Gerüchtespinnereien nicht stimmen, aber ich finde den Gedanken eben _nett_."

Und sie grinste ziemlich dreckig.

 _Nett_!? Seine Frau fand den Gedanken von ihm und Draco _nett_. Harry wurde schwindelig. Zugegeben, er fand den Gedanken von Draco und Charlie irgendwie _nett_ , aber… das war was anderes! Hilflos schaute er zu Draco, der ähnlich überfordert schien. Charlie schien Spaß zu haben und die anderen amüsierten sich über ihre roten Wangen.

„Aber wie auch immer. Wenn ihr rumknutscht will ich Fotos!"

Irgendwer hatte scheinbar Alkohol in Ginnys Getränk getan, das konnte unmöglich ihr nüchterner Ernst sein! Wieso sollte er mit Draco rumknutschen?

Charlie stand auf und kam zu Ginny, nahm sie in den Arm und lachte glücklich:

„Das ist meine Schwester!"

Und zu Harry gewandt: „Ich will dann aber auch Abzüge!"

Harry starrte ihn an, dann seine Frau:

„Ginny, du bist schwanger von mir. Habe ich dir je Anlass gegeben zu der Vermutung ich könnte…?"

Weiter kam er nicht. Seine Frau kicherte, löste sich von ihrem Bruder, ließ sich auf ihn fallen und küsste ihn fast besinnungslos. Harry war völlig überfordert. Er hoffte, dass er noch nicht so viel getrunken hatte, um seiner Frau noch in dieser Nacht zu demonstrieren, dass er nicht an Draco interessiert war.


	30. Draco - Gefühle

**30\. Draco:** **Gefühle (Silvester 2005)**

„ _Wenn wir das Thema dann zur Genüge durch sind…"_

 _Draco stand auf und folgte seinem Fluchtinstinkt._

Panik.

Draco sprintete in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür. Hilfe! Es war wohl mehr als offensichtlich, dass er schwul war und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sein Vater würde es erfahren!

Aufgedreht tigerte er durch sein Zimmer, warf Sachen durch die Gegend und raufte sich die Haare. Es war zum Durchdrehen! Und so salopp wie Luna das eben bei der Silvesterparty hatte explodieren lassen! Aber es war auch zu absurd. Natürlich beinhaltete der Schallschutzzauber keinen Schutz vor Vibration und Stößen, soweit hätten sie eigentlich auch denken können. Das Haus war ja alt und eigentlich… ach scheiße! Draco raufte sich abermals die Haare und ließ sich verzweifelt auf sein Bett fallen. Er vermisste Gabrielle. Wäre sie hier gewesen, wäre jetzt nicht so ein Chaos und sie würde ihm helfen.

Es klopfte, Charlie kam rein. Im ersten Moment war Draco enttäuscht, intuitiv hatte er einen Augenblick Gabrielle erwartet. Draco setzte sich auf. Charlie blieb an der Tür stehen und musterte ihn:

„War es so schlimm? Sind doch alle ganz entspannt."

Draco sprang auf. Das war ja eigentlich das Problem, dass sie so entspannt waren, weil sie es irgendwie gewusst hatten! Aufsehen hatte nur ihre Liaison geweckt, nicht sein Schwulsein.

„Das ist es ja! Es ist scheinbar offensichtlich! Wann merkt es wohl mein Vater? Oder wer erzählt es ihm? Du weißt genau, dass er es nicht akzeptieren wird. Wie soll ich ihm das erklären?"

„Du kannst es ihm nicht erklären. Nur mitteilen. Und er wird es akzeptieren. Nicht gleich, so optimistisch bin ich nicht, aber letztendlich wird er es akzeptieren. Auch im Hause Malfoy liebt man seine Kinder und will dass sie glücklich werden, da bin ich ziemlich sicher."

Es tat weh, weil es den Punkt traf. Denn genau das bezweifelte Draco. Sein Leben lang war Draco so erzogen worden, dass er als einziger Nachkomme der Malfoylinie eben diese weiter zu führen hatte. Das war quasi seine Lebensaufgabe. Bewahrung des Blutes. Vermutlich wäre es mittlerweile irgendwie akzeptabel gewesen, hätte er eine nicht reinblütige Frau heimgebracht. Wäre immer noch eine Frau gewesen. Aber ein Mann bedeutete das Ende der Linie. Nein, sein Vater würde das nicht akzeptieren. Glück hin oder her. Draco ließ die Schultern hängen:

„Ich nicht."

Seine Augen wurden feucht und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Plötzlich stand Charlie direkt bei ihm und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Draco brach augenblicklich. Charlie hielt ihn, während stumm Tränen über Dracos Gesicht liefen und sein Körper vom Schluchzen bebte, ohne dass er einen Ton von sich gab. Die Verzweiflung war zu groß. Es erdrückte ihn alles. Draco klammerte sich an Charlie wie ein Ertrinkender und der hielt ihn wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er geweint hatte. Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Auch nicht, wie er jetzt weiter hier wohnen sollte oder auch nur sein Zimmer verlassen sollte. Er war dankbar für Charlies Nähe und Sicherheit. Aber selbst die würde er ja bald verlieren. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken. Alles war zu viel, selbst atmen war schwer. Die Verzweiflung legte sich wie ein schwerer grauer Mantel um ihn.

„Lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen. Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich."

Charlies Stimme klang ganz sanft, aber zugleich von ganz weit weg. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, streifte die Schuhe ab und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er hatte nicht vor hier nochmal aufzustehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er merkte, dass Charlie sich zu ihm gelegt hatte und ihn wieder in den Arm nahm. Charlie nahm ihn sonst nie in den Arm, schon gar nicht so. Er strich beruhigend durch Dracos Haare und über seinen Rücken und Draco konnte nicht anders als sich etwas zu entspannen. Gabrielle hätte das auch getan.

„Lass uns wieder runtergehen, in zwei Stunden ist Mitternacht. Es wird alles gut. Ist doch jetzt erst einmal schön, dass du dich hier nicht mehr verstecken musst. Sie nehmen dich so an, wie du bist. Feier das doch erst einmal. Eine Herausforderung nach der nächsten."

Zur Antwort kuschelte sich Draco fester an Charlie und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Nein, er wollte nicht zurück zur Party. Charlie lachte leise und zog ihn fest an sich. Seine Hand wanderte in Dracos Nacken, griff seinen Kopf und drehte ihn zu sich und ehe Draco wusste was geschah spürte er Charlies Lippen und sie versanken ineinander.

So hatte Charlie ihn noch nie geküsst. Das hier war keine Leidenschaft, das war gefühlvoll und zärtlich. Draco hörte auf zu denken und genoss das Gefühl. Irgendwann löste sich Charlie von seinen Lippen und begann seinen Hals zu küssen, während er langsam sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Draco seufzte und vergrub seine Hände in Charlies Haaren. Der küsste sich langsam seinen Oberkörper herab und widmete sich Dracos Brustwarzen. Draco war erstaunt, dass es kitzelte und er genoss die Zuwendung. Charlie hatte sich nie so verhalten, manchmal liebkoste Draco seinen Körper während er sich auf den Weg machte dem Rotschopf einen zu blasen. Aber Charlie hatte das nie getan. Es fühlte sich schön an und Draco war dankbar.

Charlie wanderte tiefer, küsste seinen Bauch. Draco seufzte. Als er spürte, dass Charlie begann seine Hose zu öffnen, schaute er erstaunt an sich hinunter: Das war nicht sein Ernst?!

Scheinbar schon, zumindest war Dracos Hose bald entfernt und Charlie zückte ein Gummi und zog es Draco an. Draco hielt die Luft an, immer noch ungläubig. Charlie blickte kurz zu ihm, mit einem Blick, den Draco nicht deuten konnte. Langsam beugte er sich über Draco und nahm dessen Eichel in den Mund. Draco keuchte, es fühlte sich großartig an. Je weiter Charlie ging, desto besser wurde es. Draco verlor sich in dem Gefühl und griff in Charlies Haare.

Dieser stoppte sofort, löste sich von ihm und sah kurz zu ihm hoch, zuckte seinen Zauberstab und augenblicklich waren Dracos Hände über seinem Kopf mit weichen Bändern an das Bettgestell gefesselt. Draco keuchte erschreckt, verstand dann aber, was der Zweck war. Charlie legte den Zauberstab weg und widmete sich schmunzelnd wieder Dracos Erektion.

Langsam, gefühlvoll und ziemlich geschickt trieb er Draco in den Wahnsinn. Draco bäumte sich auf, soweit die Fesseln das zuließen und stöhnte laut als er kam. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an.

Noch während er keuchte und wieder zu Verstand kam, löste Charlie die Fesseln und putze ihn sauber. Dann beugte er sich über Dracos Gesicht und lächelte. Draco strahlte ihn an, zog ihn zu sich, nuschelte „Danke!" und küsste Charlie.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Charlie von ihm und sah ihn an:

„Nachdem wir dein erstes Outing nun gebührend gefeiert haben, Abmarsch zur Party, sonst ist Mitternacht!"

Und bevor Draco sich wehren konnte, stand Charlie auf und schubste Draco Richtung Bettkante.

„Vielleicht bin ich nachher noch in Stimmung, je nachdem wie mutig du jetzt bei der Party bist."

Er grinste und Draco fühlte sich immer noch etwas high von dem Blowjob, sodass er aufstehen konnte, sich anzog und Charlie zur Party folgte. Vielleicht ging die Welt ja doch nicht unter.

 **oOo**

Es war nach ein Uhr als sie die Party auflösten. Hermine würde im Gästezimmer schlafen und die anderen verzogen sich in ihre Zimmer. Es war eine wirklich absurde Party gewesen, Draco konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ginny hatte irgendwann fast einen Freibrief ausgestellt, so _nett_ fand sie die Idee, dass ihr Gatte mit ihm knutschen könnte. So unfassbar absurd! Charlie feierte immer noch seine Schwester und kam aus dem dreckigen Grinsen nicht mehr raus, obwohl er auch seinen Neid ausdrückte. Draco hatte irgendwann aufgegeben sich Sorgen zu machen - zumindest für diese Nacht - und war ein bisschen eingestiegen in das Spiel, nur um Harry endgültig zur Verzweiflung zu treiben. Der hatte nämlich kurz darauf seine Frau geschnappt und verkündet, dass er jetzt Kronleuchter wackeln lassen werde, um diesen _netten_ Geschichten ein Ende zu machen und war mit Ginny ab.

Charlie und er waren in den dritten Stock gestiegen, lachend und noch ein paar Sprüche reißend und hatten sich dann direkt in Charlies Zimmer begeben. Kaum war die Tür zu, wurde Draco von Charlie dagegen gedrückt und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen. Kleidung sammelte sich auf dem Boden, während sich beide ihren Weg zum Bett suchten, ohne das Küssen zu unterbrechen. Draco löste sich von Charlie und begann seinen Hals und Körper zu küssen, wurde aber bald von Charlie wieder nach oben gezogen und in einen weiteren Kuss gefangen. Draco genoss die Nähe und die Zärtlichkeit. Es war etwas völlig anderes als sonst. Er konnte Charlies ganzen Körper spüren und Charlies Hände an sich genießen. Der Rest der Welt war jetzt egal.

Irgendwann löste sich Charlie kurz von ihm, um eine Runde Gummi auszugeben. Sie küssten sich, auch als Charlie Draco irgendwann umdrehte und langsam und gefühlvoll in ihn eindrang. Draco keuchte leise in Charlies Mund: Es war wie Fliegen auf Wolken. Nein, heute würde kein Kronleuchter wackeln. Charlie hielt Draco im Arm, während er ihn küsste und langsam und sanft in ihn stieß. Draco war selig und trieb auf einer sanften Welle. Gefühlt war es eine Ewigkeit und viel zu kurz zugleich. Ganz langsam kam die Lust und wurden sie ein bisschen schneller, ein bisschen härter und doch lösten sich ihre Lippen nie. Draco stöhnte leise und als Charlie ebenfalls in seinen Mund stöhnte, bekam Draco Gänsehaut. Der Orgasmus war so sanft, Draco wusste nicht recht, wann es anfing und aufhörte. Es war ihm auch egal. Er war selig.

Als Draco erwachte war er kurz verwirrt. Er war immer noch in Charlies Bett! Und nicht nur das, Charlie hielt ihn noch immer fest im Arm. Noch nie hatte er hier geschlafen. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht kamen zurück und Draco lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Er kuschelte sich in Charlies starke Arme und schlief wieder ein.

Als er wieder erwachte war es hell und er lag alleine im Bett. Draco war verwirrt, fühlte sich kalt und vermisste sofort Charlies Nähe. Der war nicht mal im Raum. Draco stand auf, sammelte seine Sachen ein und tapste auf den Flur. Charlie war im Bad und duschte. Die Tür war verschlossen. Verwirrt ging Draco in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Seine Lippen waren leicht wund vom stundenlangen Küssen und Draco lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Der gestrige Abend und die Nacht kamen im seltsam unwirklich vor. Er war jetzt _out_ in der WG, sogar das Verhältnis mit Charlie war out. So ganz ging es noch nicht in seinen Kopf. Und was er von Charlies Zärtlichkeit halten sollte, wusste er auch nicht. Das war so völlig untypisch für den Rothaarigen. Aber es hatte Draco gestern wirklich gerettet und er war dankbar dafür.

 **oOo**

Es war früher Abend als er ihre Stimme in der Eingangshalle hörte. Draco sprang auf und rannte ihr entgegen:

„Gabrielle!"

Und er zog seine Freundin in eine feste Umarmung, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, sog ihren Duft ein und nuschelte in ihre Haare:

„Ich habe dich so vermisst!"

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, strich ihm über den Rücken:

„Ich dich auch, Großer."

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Draco lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre, während sie sich noch locker im Arm hielten. Gabrielle war zurück, jetzt würde alles gut werden.

„Hey Gabrielle, frohes Neues."

Charlie lief an ihnen vorbei in die Lounge ohne stehen zu bleiben. Sie folgten ihm beide und es gab ein großes Hallo und wenig später saßen die Potters mit Gabrielle und Draco auf der Couch und Gabrielle erzählte von ihrem Familienurlaub. Sie schien ganz beseelt zu sein von den Tagen zuhause. Sie war zu selten dort. Vielleicht konnten sie über Ostern zusammen hinfahren?

„Wie war es hier? Was habe ich verpasst?"

Gabrielle schaute auffordernd in die Runde. Es wurden Blicke gewechselt, gekichert und zusammen versuchten sie Gabrielle ins Bild zu setzen: Charlies Outing, Ginnys Schwangerschaft, Rons Verlobung, Silvester und Luna und Neville, Lunas Kronleuchterspruch mitsamt Konsequenzen und zuletzt auch Ginnys Freude an der Vorstellung eines trauten Beisammenseins von Draco und Harry. Gabrielle lauschte mit großen Augen, schaute manchmal verwirrt zu Draco, freute sich über die Verlautbarungen und war ziemlich überrascht, was Ginny für Gedanken hatte:

„Wow, ich scheine wirklich einiges verpasst zu haben."

War dann auch alles, was ihr dazu einfiel. Die restlichen Details würde er ihr später unter vier Augen erzählen.

„Ach ja, und Charlie hat vor, demnächst nach Rumänien zurück zu kehren. Er will wieder draußen mit seinen Drachen arbeiten. Sein Arm ist ja genesen. Also es wird ziemlich leer in der WG, ich hoffe, ihr beide bleibt uns erhalten?"

Ginny schaute fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Beide nickten. Auch wenn es bestimmt schnell trubelig werden würde, sobald der Nachwuchs da war. Aber das Haus war wirklich groß. Gabrielle und er würden ja bald jeder ein Stockwerk für sich haben.

Wenig später gingen sie zusammen in Gabrielles Zimmer. Sie packte aus und er saß auf ihrem Bett und erzählte ihr von Silvester und seiner Panik und wie Charlie sich um ihn gekümmert hatte und wie er ihn nachts gehalten hatte und wie schön es gewesen war. Er spürte gar nicht, dass er angefangen hatte zu lächeln, aber als er spürte, wie Gabrielle sich zunehmend versteifte und ihr Blick finster wurde, erstarrte es auf seinem Gesicht und er wurde unruhig:

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, Draco. Gar nichts. Ich finde es nur verstörend, dass du mir so selig strahlend erzählst, wie romantisch es zwischen euch beiden läuft und wie glücklich du bist, dass es mit euch jetzt offiziell ist, zumindest hier im Haus. Es passt irgendwie in meinem Kopf nicht ganz zusammen, zumal Charlie ja zurück will nach Rumänien."

Draco schaute sie verwirrt an. Das Wort _romantisch_ war ihm gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Eher _zärtlich_ und offiziell war ja nicht so das passende Wort, eher öffentlich. Offiziell klang so nach Beziehung und das mit Charlie war vieles, aber keine Beziehung. Warum war sie so verärgert?

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso passt es nicht?"

„Wie Luna schon sagte, die Frage ist, ob du mitgehst nach Rumänien, so wie es sich mit euch beiden entwickelt."

WAS? Draco war verstört. Wieso sollte er mitgehen? Natürlich würde er Charlie vermissen, er mochte ihn und nicht nur den Sex. Aber es war ja nicht so als ob sie ein Paar wären. Charlie betonte bei jeder Gelegenheit, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts gab, das über Sex und ein gewisses Maß an Attraktion hinausging. Bestenfalls konnte man das Ganze als „Freundschaft mit Extras" verbuchen. Sie redeten wenig über Privates und bis auf die letzte Nacht war Draco nach dem Sex auch nie geblieben. Charlie hatte gar nichts sagen müssen, es war einfach klar gewesen. Und dass Charlie ging, zeigt ja nur noch deutlicher, dass Draco für ihn kein Grund zum Bleiben war. Und überhaupt, wenn Charlie sich hier nicht wirklich wohl fühlte und Heimweh hatte, dann wäre es ja doof, für ihn hier zu bleiben. Gabrielle schien das irgendwie anders zu sehen. Oder Draco blickte nicht durch. Würde ihn gar nicht mal überraschen, im Grunde war er mit sich so überfordert, dass er in seinem Umfeld wenig mitbekam.

„Nein, ich habe nicht vor mit nach Rumänien zu gehen. ich wüsste nicht, warum ich das sollte."

Er versuchte es ruhig und mit offenem Blick. Rumänien hieße ja, weg von ihr. Und das stand so gar nicht zur Debatte. Irgendwie schien es sie aber nicht zu beruhigen oder ihre Laune zu bessern. Sie schaute ihn streng an. Langsam wurde Draco unwohl. So kannte er Gabrielle nicht. Natürlich war das Thema Charlie in den vergangenen Monaten schwierig gewesen, aber irgendwie hatten sie sich arrangiert. Dachte er zumindest.

„Also schlaft ihr ein halbes Jahr miteinander und empfindet nichts füreinander? Das ist entweder herzlos oder lächerlich."

Häh? Draco verstand nur Bahnhof. Wieso war Gabrielle jetzt so aufgebracht, weil er Charlie nicht liebte? Das ergab doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!? Er starrte sie verwirrt an, was sie nur noch mehr aufbrachte:

„Draco, ich wäre jetzt gerne alleine."

Er starrte sie entgeistert an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie aus dem Zimmer geworfen! Irgendwas ging hier gerade völlig schief. Er hatte sie so vermisst und sich so sehr auf ihre Rückkehr gefreut und jetzt so etwas? Langsam stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sein Kopf schwirrte und sein Herz tat weh. Er war traurig und verwirrt. Er hatte Gabrielle noch gar nicht von den Briefen erzählt und wie sehr es ihn berührt hatte, was er hatte lesen dürfen und sich noch nicht entschuldigt für sein Misstrauen. Aber jetzt war wohl nicht der passende Zeitpunkt.

In seinem Zimmer tigerte er unruhig hin und her. Streit mit Gabrielle war selten. Sehr selten. Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Besonders, weil er nicht verstand, was los war. Wieso sollte es lächerlich sein, dass er für Charlie keine Liebe empfand? Herzlos vielleicht, aber Charlie würde ihn ja wohl auslachen, wenn er sich in ihn verlieben würde. Das war eine im Wesentlichen rein körperliche Sache zwischen ihnen. Ja, Charlie tat ihm gut, das Verhältnis hatte ihm trotz allem in diesem Chaos eine Form von Stabilität gegeben und es war schön gewesen, diese Seite von sich auszuleben. Und bestimmt würde er ihn auch vermissen. Aber andererseits war es ja auch so, dass dieses Verhältnis auch eine stete Gefahr war. Schlimm genug, dass es in der WG bekannt war - wenn es außerhalb jemand mitbekommen würde, wäre die Hölle los. Und scheinbar, zumindest nach Lunas Aussage, hatte Draco sich durch dieses Verhältnis auch zunehmend verändert und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das auch anderen auffallen würde. Severus schien ja schon auf der Spur zu sein.

Egal wie, alleine hier im Zimmer würde er durchdrehen. Er griff sein Handy und schrieb Hermine und ging los. Als er bald darauf klingelte, öffnete sie ihm im Schlafanzug und mit besorgtem Blick:

„Was ist los?"

„Streit mit Gabrielle und ich verstehe nicht worüber und wieso. Habe ich dich geweckt?"

Hermine ließ ihn herein und machte ihm einen Tee.

„Nein, ich habe nur im Bett gelesen."

Ich bin keine neunzehn mehr, dass ich so feiern könnte ohne am nächsten Tag platt zu sein."

Sie grinsten sich an. Er folgte ihr in das Schlafzimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sie krabbelte wieder unter ihre Decke:

„Erzähl."

Und er erzählte: „… und dann meint sie ‚Also schlaft ihr ein halbes Jahr miteinander und empfindet nichts füreinander? Das ist entweder herzlos oder lächerlich' und ich denk so ‚Häh?!' und versteh nichts mehr und dann hat sie mich aus dem Zimmer geworfen! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Rausgeworfen!? Für was denn bitte? Ich versteh gar nichts mehr. Ich habe sie so vermisst und mich so gefreut, dass sie endlich zurück ist und jetzt sowas! Hab' ich sie verletzt? Hab' ich was falsch gemacht? Ich verstehe es nicht. Warum hat sie so giftig darauf reagiert, dass Charlie und ich mal nicht so wild waren? Zum Glück habe ich nicht erwähnt, dass wir uns gestern Nacht ich glaub insgesamt zwei Stunden _am Stück_ geküsst haben. Die ganze Zeit, beim Sex, immer. Meine Lippen waren richtig wund heute Morgen!"

Der Tee war leer und Draco raufte sich die Haare. Hermine hatte schweigend zugehört. Jetzt hob sie einfach nur die Decke an und Draco schlüpfte darunter und schmiegte sich an sie. War nicht wie bei Gabrielle, aber tat trotzdem gut. Der Gedanke an Gabrielle schmerzte.

„Als ich gestern bei der Party geflohen bin und in meinem Zimmer fast durchgedreht bin, da hab' ich Gabrielle so sehr vermisst und als Charlie geklopft hat, dachte ich einen kurzen Moment, sie wäre da und war richtig enttäuscht, dass er rein kam. Ich bin nicht herzlos! Das mit Charlie ist einfach anders."

Und er kuschelte sich an Hermine, die ein bisschen belustigt wirkte.

„Was?"

„Nichts, du bist nur süß, wie du dich hier ankuschelst."

Und sie fing an seinen Kopf und seinen Rücken zu streicheln und er entspannte sich. Scheinbar wussten Frauen grundsätzlich, was in solchen Situationen zu tun war. Er vermisste Gabrielle. Hoffentlich würde sie sich beruhigen und mit ihm reden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er sie verletzt hatte und es nicht verstand! Dass sie sein Verhältnis mit Charlie belastete, wusste er. Wirklich verstand er es nicht, aber so wie er selbst ja eifersüchtig wurde, wenn er sie nur mit Seamus reden sah, war es bei ihr vielleicht auch ein bisschen. Und mit Charlie redete er ja nicht nur… Ach, es war doch zum Verzweifeln. Warum war sie nicht einfach froh, dass Charlie ging? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn!

Irgendwann schlief er ein.

Als er leise Stimmen hörte war er verwirrt. Wo war er? Er stellte sich schlafend. Er lag immer noch neben Hermine in deren Bett und jetzt war Gabrielle da? Bei Merlin!? Wie musste das aussehen?

„Na, da wacht jemand auf."

Das war Gabrielle und sie klang nicht böse. Er spürte ihre Hand, die über seinen Kopf fuhr. Er seufzte und öffnete unsicher die Augen und versuchte dabei sich möglichst unauffällig von Hermine zu lösen. Er blickte nervös zu Gabrielle, die ihn schmunzelnd beobachtete:

„So so, so leicht bin ich zu ersetzen. Tzz!"

„Nein! Ich.. nein! Das war…"

Die zwei Frauen kicherten und Draco war endgültig verstört. Aber kichern war gut, weil kichern war kein Wutanfall. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen:

„Es tut mir leid, Gabrielle. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich hab' einfach überhaupt nicht verstanden, was los ist. Tue es auch jetzt nicht. Bitte erklär es mir, es macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn du so bist und ich nicht weiß, was ich falsch mache!"

Er setzte sich auf, sie saß am Bettrand und sah ihn ruhig an. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie widersetzte sich nicht, erwiderte sie aber auch nur leicht. Er löste sich von ihr:

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ich habe dir einen Patronus geschickt und Hermine hat geantwortet. Und mich ins Bild gesetzt, was mich hier erwartet"

Sie grinste. Draco schaute von einer zur anderen: Die zwei hatten eindeutig über ihn gesprochen. Diese Art Blick war eindeutig. Was ging hier vor? Nicht, dass er etwas Schlimmes erwartete, die Briefe hatten ihn diesbezüglich belehrt, aber nervös wurde er trotzdem. Die Frauen schienen seine Nervosität zu sehen und grinsten sich an.

Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter: „Sollen wir ihm einen Hinweis geben?"

Ihre Augen funkelten und sie lehnte sich zu Gabrielle. Diese brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen. Dann wurden ihre Augen groß und zugleich wurde auch ihr Grinsen breiter als sie sich zu Hermine lehnte und Dracos Kinnlade fiel runter als die beiden sich vor seiner Nase küssten. _WHAT THE F…?_ Draco verstand erstens Bahnhof und zweitens: Gabrielle und Hermine?! Irgendwo in seinem Kopf schaltete sein Denken komplett aus und er starrte seine zwei Freundinnen an, denen das Ganze sichtlich Spaß machte. Mittlerweile hatte Hermine mit einer Hand Gabrielles Kopf gefasst und intensivierte den Kuss. Gabrielle schien keine Einwände zu haben. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen, langsam kam Zunge ins Spiel und Draco war froh, dass er samt Jeans unter der Decke steckt: Verdammt sah das heiß aus. Vermutlich wollten sie ihm irgendetwas anderes sagen, aber das war ihm gerade ziemlich egal!

Als die zwei sich voneinander lösten, grinsten sie wieder und Hermine musste sich gar nicht zu ihm umdrehen um lakonisch zu kommentieren:

„Er hat es nicht kapiert. Typisch Mann."

Gabrielle gluckste:

„Vielleicht, wenn die Blutzufuhr zu seinem Hirn wieder einsetzt."

Wie bitte!? Draco schoss das Blut in den Kopf und die beiden Weiber fingen prustend an zu lachen.

 **oOo**

Der Januar war ruhig. Draco ging Charlie anfangs etwas aus dem Weg, da er noch immer nicht wusste, was Gabrielle so gestresst hatte und Charlie schien das recht zu sein. Er war an den Wochenenden viel unterwegs, kam meist erst am frühen Morgen zurück. Vermutlich hatte er beschlossen, das Londoner Partyangebot vor dem Umzug noch mal so richtig auszukosten. Seit Silvester hatten sie wenig Sex gehabt und wenn dann eher kurz und hart. Draco nahm es als schleichende Entwöhnung. Mitte Februar würde Charlie umziehen, dann würde er ganz ohne auskommen müssen. Denn Draco hatte nicht vor, sich irgendwen anders zu suchen. Irgendwie war der Gedanke ganz abwegig für ihn. Klar, Gedanken an Harry waren heiß, aber der war verheiratet und stand nicht zur Debatte. Sollte Draco sich irgendwann in einen Mann verlieben, ja, ok, aber so einfach wie Charlie auf die Pirsch zu gehen, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Wer wusste schon, was sein Hunger irgendwann aus ihm machen würde. Aber so intuitiv war Draco nicht der Typ dafür. Diese ganze Geschichte mit Charlie war eine Ausnahme. Eine verrückte, ziemlich heiße Ausnahme.

„Wie ist das eigentlich in Rumänien, also wo wohnst du da, Charlie, und wie läuft das so in dem Reservat?" Gabrielle fragte beim Abendessen.

„Das Reservat liegt in den hinteren Bergen, recht ab vom Schuss, und einige der Wärter leben dort in Wohnheimen. Also je sechs Wohnungen pro Haus. Da hatte ich bisher eine Wohnung und ziehe auch wieder hin. Manche flohen aus dem Umland, aber es muss ja jemand vor Ort sein. Die Schule ist auch dabei, wo der Nachwuchs trainiert und ausgebildet wird. Es sind ganz lustige und bunte Häuser, weil einige fest dort wohnen und andere nur zeitweise. Also es kommen viele, weil sie das Abenteuer reizt und gehen wieder nach wenigen Wochen oder Monaten, weil es harte Arbeit ist. Aber so trifft man viele junge Leute, hat immer Party, wenn man möchte aber in seiner Bude auch immer Ruhe. Das ist eine ganz nette Mischung."

Für Draco klang das nach einer ziemlich guten „Frischfleischversorgung", aber er sparte sich den Spruch beim Abendessen. Es war immer spannend, wenn Charlie von seiner Arbeit sprach, da war er so ganz in seiner Welt und in seinem Element.

„Wie viele Drachen sind aktuell dort?"

wollte Harry wissen und Charlie gefiel sich irgendwie so im Mittelpunkt:

„Rund zwanzig. Nicht alle sind so groß wie beim Trimagischen Turnier, Norbert ist ja auch nicht so groß geworden, aber sie sind schon keine Haustiere. Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass wir den Drachen aus Gringotts, den ihr bei eurem Einbruch befreit habt, in Rumänien aufgepäppelt haben? Der war ziemlich schwach als wir ihn bekommen haben. Wir sind in Europa das größte Reservat und haben auch die Aufzucht- und Pflegestation. Und nach so vielen Jahrzehnten im Verließ war der Drache, also Emilie, wie wir sie nennen, ziemlich krank. Mittlerweile ist sie auch wieder orange, nicht so bleich rosa wie bei ihrer Befreiung."

„Na immerhin. Emilie, was ein Name für dieses Riesenvieh. War übrigens Hermines Idee auf diese Weise aus der Bank abzuhauen. Hat uns ja fünf Jahre Hausverbot in Gringotts beschert, dann hat Kingsley interveniert. Irgendwie fanden die Kobolde unsere Drachenbefreiung nicht so lustig…"

Harry grinste.

„Tja, hättet ihr bei eurer Befreiungsaktion mal nicht den Stolz der Kobolde verletzt, weil ihr erfolgreich eingebrochen und mit dem Diebesgut entkommen seid." sagte Ginny: „Haben sie eigentlich einen neuen Drachen bekommen?"

„Ja, haben sie, aber einen kleineren. Gab ewig Diskussionen, aber die Kobolde haben ihren Willen durchgesetzt."

Charlie schien verständlicherweise wenig glücklich bei der Vorstellung, dass einer seiner Schützlinge in den Verließen der Bank schmorte.

„Aber ich bin mal gespannt" fuhr Charlie fort: „ich werde versuchen, in der dortigen Provinz Teilzeit im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Das ist schon ganz sinnvoll, wenn in der Behörde zur Aufsicht der magischen Tiere jemand sitzt, der weiß, wie es in der Praxis aussieht. Das war hier schon sinnvoll und gut, weil beispielsweise hier in England eigentlich niemand im Ministerium je wirklich mit Drachen gearbeitet hat. Und in der Provinz Südosteuropa habe ich bei so einigen Gesetzen auch das Gefühl. Und mit der Erfahrung aus dem Ministerium hier, sollte das eigentlich klappen, kann ich aber vor Ort besser klären. Wäre auf jeden Fall gut. "

Harry schien begeistert: „Ja das wäre natürlich super! Dann hätte sich die unfreiwillige Bürozeit ja richtig gelohnt! Und vielleicht komme ich dich mal besuchen, gucken, was Norbert und Emilie so treiben. Ich kann es mir so wenig vorstellen, freilebende Drachen."

Das wäre eigentlich mal eine wirklich gute Idee, Charlie zu besuchen. In der Provinz Südosteuropa war Draco bisher nie gewesen und ein Drachenreservat hatte er auch noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht eine Idee für den Sommer… Aber davor stand erst einmal ein Abschied an:

„Ist eigentlich alles für die Party organisiert?"

Am ersten Februarwochenende sollte der Abschied gefeiert werden. Es würde ziemlich voll werden, da der gesamte Weasleyclan kommen würde und noch ein paar Freunde und Bekannte. Mittags mehr Familie, abends mehr Freunde, war der grobe Plan. Das Essen war geplant; Kreacher war schon ganz aufgeregt und ganz in seinem Element. George hatte sich seltsamerweise für die Deko gemeldet… bestimmt hatte er neue Artikel, die er demonstrieren wollte. Es würde bestimmt ganz lustig werden. Aber es gab einen Haken: Dracos Eltern würden kommen. Draco wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass irgendwem etwas rausrutschen könnte. Er hatte schon mit Luna und auch Neville gesprochen und hoffte, dass seine eigenen Nerven durchhalten würden.

 **oOo**

Mitte Februar: Morgen würde die Party steigen. Samstag. Und Sonntagnachmittag würde Charlie via Portschlüssel nach Rumänien aufbrechen. Irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl für Draco, er konnte es nicht recht einordnen, die Nervosität wegen der Party blockierte ihn ziemlich.

Blockiert hatte ihn auch Charlie in den letzten Tagen. Es verwirrte Draco, weil er nicht verstand wieso. Charlie war distanziert und hatte ihn zweimal abgewiesen, was bisher eigentlich nie vorgekommen war. Und Draco wollte sich zumindest noch in Ruhe bei ihm verabschieden, das war ihm dann doch wichtig.

Er hatte sich extra richtig angezogen, obwohl es schon spät war, damit Charlie nicht glaubte, dass er wegen Sex käme. Er klopfte und betrat das so vertraute Zimmer seines Nochnachbars. Charlie trainierte. Die meisten Habseligkeiten waren schon gepackt, das Zimmer wirkte kahl. Charlie schaute nur kurz auf, musterte ihn, schien die Botschaft der Kleidung zu verstehen und trainierte weiter:

„Was gibt's?"

Draco setzte sich auf das Bett:

„Ich wollte nochmal in Ruhe mit dir reden, mich verabschieden und so. Wird ab morgen ja eher schwierig…"

So ganz hatte er noch nicht raus, wie er das jetzt souverän über die Bühne bringen sollte. Draco hatte ja auch keine Übung mit sowas. War schon eine schräge Situation.

„Und so?"

„Mich bedanken. Für alles. Dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast, dass du mir den Raum gegeben hast, mich zu probieren, zu entfalten und so..."

Man war das peinlich. Aber es war ihm wichtig, Charlie das zu sagen, das hatte er seit Wochen im Kopf, das musste jetzt gesagt werden. Charlie trainierte weiter, sah ihn nicht an. Vermutlich war es für ihn ähnlich skurril, aber da musste er jetzt durch.

„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar für die gemeinsame Zeit. Und ich meine jetzt nicht nur den Sex. Einfach insgesamt. Es hat mir gutgetan. Du hast mir gutgetan. Danke."

Irgendeine Reaktion wäre jetzt schon hilfreich. Charlie machte weiter Liegestütze, war erst so in den Dreißigern von achtzig. Draco wartete. Oder eigentlich saß er nur da, atmete die vertraute Luft des Raumes ein. Das wichtige war gesagt, der Rest war jetzt optional.

In den Fünfzigern stoppte Charlie und rappelte sich auf. Er bewegte seine linke Schulter langsam und verzog das Gesicht. Draco blickte ihn nur fragend an:

„Hab mich vorhin beim Packen verhoben. So ganz uneigennützig ist es nicht, dass ich nur Teilzeit ins Reservat gehe…"

Er grummelte und versuchte seine Schulter etwas zu lockern.

„Wenn du magst, massiere ich dich. Also nur, wenn du magst…"

Charlie blickte ihn an und Draco konnte diesen Blick nicht lesen. Es schien eine Mischung aus Skepsis, Unwohlsein, Begehren und irgendetwas anderem zu sein.

„.. ich will dir übrigens noch was zeigen. Also falls es dich interessiert. Durch das Training mit dir habe ich ja keine Hühnerbrust mehr, wie mir im August ein Fotograf reingewürgt hatte, und ich habe neulich einem Bekannten für seine Abschlussarbeit bei der Kunsthochschule geholfen. Wenn du magst, zeige ich dir die Bilder. Noch hat die niemand gesehen."

Charlie hob zur Antwort nur belustigt die Augenbrauen. Draco nahm das mal als ja und zückte aus der Hosentasche seine kleingezauberte Mappe und entnahm die Bilder und reichte sie Charlie. Der setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und begann die Aktbilder durchzublättern. Draco beobachtete ihn dabei und als sich langsam ein Schmunzeln an Charlies Mundwinkel zeigte, entspannte sich Draco und lächelte. Charlie verweilte bei einem Bild, das besonders raffiniert mit Licht und Schatten arbeitete. Es war auch Dracos Favorit:

„Das hat Dennis auch als Hauptbild für seine Arbeit genommen, wurde gut benotet. Ist auch mein Lieblingsbild."

„Hast du ihn zum Dank mindestens vernascht?"

„Nein." Draco schmunzelte: „Ich heiße nicht Charlie. Er wollte zwar, aber er ist nicht mein Typ."

„Nicht Rothaarig und nicht Harry, oder wie?"

Draco zog einen gespielten Schmollmund, seine Augen blitzen mit Schalk und er freute sich als er eben den auch in Charlies Augen entdeckte:

„Exakt. Und ich bedanke mich für gewöhnlich anders. Also, Massage?"

Charlie stand auf.

„Ich muss erst duschen. Und du was Bequemeres anziehen. Er wuschelte durch Dracos Haare und verließ sein Zimmer Richtung Bad. Dracos Bauch startete ein bekanntes Feuerwerk und in Windeseile war Draco in seinem Zimmer und tauschte die Jeans gegen eine bequeme Hose und das Hemd gegen ein Shirt. Er wollte nicht allzu gierig erscheinen, daher wartete er ungeduldig in seinem Zimmer bis er hörte, dass Charlie im Bad fertig war. Dann ging er auch erst ins Bad und dann endlich zu Charlie.

Der lag mit Jogginghose bekleidet auf seinem Bett und wartete auf ihn. Draco hatte sein Massageöl dabei. Er hatte Charlie noch nie massiert, eigentlich massierte er nur Frauen, aber so anders konnte es kaum sein.

„Hopp, leg dich auf den Bauch. Dann sitze ich zumindest einmal auf deinem hübschen Hintern."

Charlie schnaubte amüsiert, folgte jedoch der Aufforderung. Draco kletterte auf ihn und nahm von dem Öl. Er begann und erkundete erst einmal Charlies Muskulatur, suchte die Verspannungen und begann diese erst leicht, dann fester zu massieren. Er versuchte, sich dabei möglichst wenig auf den festen und sonst nie so nahen Hintern von Charlie zu konzentrieren, sondern sich ganz der Massage zu widmen.

„Hätte ich das mal früher gewusst…" schnurrte es bald unter ihm: „Woher kannst du das?"

„Meine Mutter hat Migräne und besser als alle Tränke hilft Massage. Und als Vater in Askaban war, hatte ich viel Gelegenheit, meine Technik zu verfeinern. Aber es ist viel anstrengender dich zu massieren - würde ich meine Mutter so fest massieren, würde sie vermutlich schreien."

Charlie grummelte zur Antwort nur zufrieden in sein Kissen. Es war schön, Charlie so entspannt unter sich zu haben. Langsam arbeitete er sich vom Nacken zum Haaransatz, dann runter zu den Schultern und dann den Rücken hinab. Jeder Muskel, jede Narbe, alles wurde mit Aufmerksamkeit bedacht. Draco genoss die anstrengende Arbeit und vor allem genoss er Charlies Entspannung. Zum ersten Mal, so schien ihm, hatte Charlie ihm die Kontrolle übergeben und war einfach nur entspannt.

Langsam arbeitete Draco sich wieder den Rücken hinauf, die Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem Nacken und Charlie seufzte. Dieser Laut machte Draco ganz kirre und er beugte sich vor und küsste zart Charlies Hals. Dabei rutschte er so, dass er Charlies Hintern deutlich spürte, was sofort sein Blut in seine Lenden schießen ließ.

Draco hielt die Luft an und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und weiter zu massieren. Er hob sich mit den Beinen etwas hoch und schwebte etwas über Charlie, um die Berührung zu unterbrechen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Schultermuskulatur.

Langsam bewegte Charlie seine Hände, die bis dato ruhig neben seinem Oberkörper gelegen hatten und drückten Dracos Beine so, dass er wieder auf Charlies Hintern zu Sitzen kam. Draco atmete hörbar aus und küsste abermals Charlies Hals. Langsam begann er die Massage auszustreichen und immer mehr den Rücken zu küssen, jeden Muskel, jede Narbe, jeden Wirbel. Charlie seufzte mehrfach und Draco musste schwer an sich halten.

Er arbeitete sich den Rücken hinab, bis er am Hosenbund angekommen war, unschlüssig, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Dracos Hände ruhten auf Charlies Hüfte und langsam, ganz langsam zog er den Hosenbund einen Zentimeter tiefer und küsste die Haut und massierte den Poansatz und versuchte die ganze Zeit Charlies Reaktion im Blick zu haben. Aber der lag tiefenentspannt unter ihm und lies ihn gewähren. Adrenalin rauschte durch Dracos Körper als er die Hose ein Stück weiter runterzog und begann Charlies Hintern zu massieren. Erst zögerlich, dann kräftiger. Er konnte die einzelnen Muskeln spüren und irgendwann war ihm die Hose eindeutig zu sehr im Weg beim Massieren, sodass er sie noch ein Stück tiefer zog. Plötzlich zuckte Charlie und hob seine Hüfte etwas in die Luft. Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er für undenkbar gehalten hatte: Charlie signalisierte ihm, dass er die Hose weg ziehen sollte und zwar richtig.

Mit klopfendem Herzen zog Draco die Hose über Charlies Hintern und war so hin und weg, dass er leicht in Charlies Pobacke biss. Dieser gab ein Geräusch von sich, das am ehesten nach einem Lachen klang und Draco widmete sich mit Eifer dem wunderbaren Hintern. Er massierte und küsste und biss. Noch nie hatte er das tun dürfen. Wieso hatte er Charlie nicht früher massiert? Dieser Körper war der Wahnsinn! Er zog die Hose ganz aus und Charlie legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme und zeigte entspannt, dass er nicht gedachte, eine andere Position einzunehmen.

Draco zwang sich zur Ruhe. Innerlich mischte sich Jubel mit Faszination und Nervosität. Er ließ seine Hände über den Rücken hinab und über den Hintern gleiten und zog leichte Spuren mit den Fingernägeln, was ihm ein wohliges Grummeln von Charlie einbrachte. Als er über den Hintern fuhr und seine Daumen zwischen den Pobacken entlangfuhren, merkte er, wie Charlie sich anspannte und kurz heftig atmete. Dracos Puls beschleunigte.

Langsam erkundeten seine Finger den Spalt zwischen den Pobacken und Charlies Atmung ging flach aber eindeutig schneller. Minimal öffnete er die Beine. Draco wurde neugierig. Er hatte mittlerweile ein bisschen gelesen zu dem Thema und ein verwegener Plan kam ihm in den Sinn: Er setzte mit der Zunge oben am Spalt an und zog sie langsam tiefer. Er spürte wie Charlie die Luft anhielt und als Dracos Zunge an seinen Eingang stieß und diesen umspielte bäumte er sich stöhnend auf und Draco fühlte sich als würde Feuerwerk in ihm selbst explodieren. Es war unglaublich Charlie so zu erleben!

Er griff fester den Hintern und erkundete Charlie weiter mit der Zunge, was diesen scheinbar fast um den Verstand brachte. Charlie begann zu zittern und seine Erektion gegen die Matratze zu reiben. Draco wurde mutig und nahm einen Finger zu Hilfe, leckte ihn feucht und tippte erst sanft, dann mit leichtem Druck gegen Charlies Öffnung und führte das erste Fingerglied ein.

Charlie stöhnte und bäumte sich abermals auf. Draco war allein von diesem Anblick und diesem Gefühl kurz davor einen Orgasmus zu bekommen. Es war unglaublich. Charlies Hand wanderte zitternd zu seinem Nachtischchen und fischte ein Gummi und eine Tube Gleitgel aus der Schublade. Er warf es hinter sich und Draco stockte der Atem: Das war nicht sein Ernst?! Er bewegte leicht den Finger und spürte Charlies Erregung. Es war unfassbar eng und Draco wurde heiß, bei dem Gedanken, in Charlie zu stoßen. Langsam zog er den einen Finger zurück und nahm einen zweiten dazu. Dann zog er sich zurück und küsste abermals Charlies Anus. Zitternd zog er schnell seine eigene Hose aus, massierte Charlies Hintern und begann dann sich selbst das Gummi anzuziehen. Er würde das unmöglich schaffen, er würde definitiv zu schnell kommen, das war zu viel für ihn!

Charlie öffnete die Beine weiter und zeigte ihm so, was er tun sollte und Draco stockte der Atem bei diesem Anblick. Er versuchte tief durch zu atmen, nahm von dem Gleitgel, wärmte es mit den Fingern an, strich etwas an Charlies Eingang und verteilte den Rest auf seinem Glied. Dann beugte sich über Charlie, küsste dessen Rücken und drückte sanft seine Eichel gegen Charlies Anus. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, intensivierte den Druck und drang langsam in ihn ein.

Fast wurde ihm schwindelig dabei und er brauchte alle Konzentration um nicht augenblicklich über die Klippe zu gehen. Charlie unter ihm stöhnte leise und es klang als würde er ihn erwarten. Der Gedanke ließ Dracos Körper fast explodieren und er drang tiefer in Charlie ein.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Draco griff unter Charlies Schultern und zog sich fester an Charlies Oberkörper, biss in seinen Hals und stöhnte selbst als er endlich ganz in ihm war. Er zitterte. Er konnte Charlie spüren, wie er sich gegen die Matratze rieb und keuchend unter ihm bebte. Dracos versuchte sich ein letztes Mal zu konzentrieren und langsam zu stoßen. Aber als er und Charlie dadurch gleichzeitig zu stöhnen begannen, war es vorbei mit seiner Disziplin und er verlor sich völlig. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten überrollte es sie beide.

Verschwitzt und schwer atmend lagen sie aufeinander. Es dauerte, bis sie sich wieder regen konnten. Draco sah immer noch kleine Sternchen und es rauschte eine solche Menge an Endorphinen und Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, dass ihm war als könne er fliegen. Charlie schien etwas schneller zu sich zu kommen, denn seine Hand tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und er murmelte einen Reinigungszauber und Draco zog sich langsam aus ihm zurück und Charlie murmelte abermals und Draco war froh, sich nicht weiter kümmern zu müssen, aber nicht froh, auch nur einen Zentimeter Abstand zwischen seinen und Charlies Körper zu bringen. Der sah das zum Glück ähnlich, drehte sich zu ihm mit einem dunklen Glühen in den Augen und fuchtelte ein letztes Mal mit seinem Zauberstab; die Bettdecke breitete sich über sie und das Licht ging aus. Starke Hände zogen Draco in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und er verlor sich im Rausch.

* * *

 **und, wie hat es euch gefallen?**


	31. Severus - Eifersucht

**31\. Severus: Eifersucht (Februar 2006)**

Warum war er nochmal hier? Ach ja, Ginevra. Sie hatte sehr nachdrücklich auf sein Kommen bestanden. Und Severus, nachdem er verstanden hatte, dass es nach sechs Wochen die erste Möglichkeit war, Hermine wieder zu sehen, war gefolgt. Kein Kontakt seit Weihnachten! Er war kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Nun stand er hier im Grimnaud's Place bei der Abschiedsparty von Charlie Weasley. Welch' böse Ironie des Schicksals, er hätte es sich selbst nicht mieser ausdenken können. Immerhin war das Wiesel dann in Rumänien und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden weiter irgendwie interagieren konnten. Dennoch, dieser Abend hier forderte alle seine Fähigkeiten als Schauspieler. Immerhin hatte er zur Abwechslung Draco zum Beobachten. Besonders spannend, da seine Eltern auch anwesend waren. Zum Glück war Andromeda nicht da. Das wäre jetzt wirklich zu viel gewesen auch das noch zu spielen.

Das Haus war voll, da sich der gesamte Clan die Ehre gab. Dazu noch Freunde und Bekannte. Severus versuchte sich im Hintergrund zu halten und im Wesentlichen auf Draco zu konzentrieren. Hermine war nicht in der Lounge. Charlie auch nicht. Draco war mit Gabrielle beschäftigt, sehr zum Wohlgefallen von Lucius, der neben Severus saß und Kaffee trank.

„Ach, sie wären ein schönes Paar. Aber mein Sohn insistiert, dass er und Gabrielle nur befreundet seien. Nunja. Im Moment betont er noch vehement, dass er weder heiraten noch Kinder haben möchte. Aber er hat ja noch ein paar Jahre Zeit."

Severus grummelte zustimmend und Lucius fuhr fort:

„Wobei er auch viel auf Hermine hält."

Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee: Wie bitte? Lucius schien seine Reaktion nicht zu bemerken:

„Er spricht in den höchsten Tönen von ihr; als Chefin, als Managerin für seine Modeljobs, als Freundin und irgendwie ja auch als Mentorin. Sie hat ihm wesentlich diese zweite Chance ermöglicht, ohne sie wäre er niemals Abteilungsleiter. Sie ist schon außergewöhnlich. Zumal für eine muggelstämmige Frau. So wie ich Shaklebolt verstehe, könnte sie die erste nicht reinblütige Ministerin werden. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich denke, ich würde meinem Sohn dennoch den Segen geben. Falls er sich je traut, sie nach Hause zu bringen."

Er schmunzelte und Severus grummelte. Der Gedanke war für ihn völlig neu, er hatte Draco nie als Konkurrenz gesehen, zumal er ja auch vermutete, dass Draco schwul war. Aber so ganz abwegig war Lucius Argumentation nicht.

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine kam in die Lounge. Severus hielt die Luft an; sie sah umwerfend aus. Anscheinend hatte sie das Haarglättshampoo wieder verstärkt genutzt, denn ihre braunen Haare fielen ihr ganz geschmeidig fast bis zur Taille. Sie trug ein blaues Cocktailkleid und Severus hatte Mühe, seine neutrale Gesichtsmaske aufrecht zu halten. Hermine ging durch den Raum zu Draco und Gabrielle und in der Tat begannen Dracos Augen zu leuchten, als die beiden sich umarmten und Dracos Hand blieb auf Hermines Hüfte liegen. Lucius, dem das nicht entgangen war, schmunzelte:

„Du verstehst, was ich meine?"

Severus sparte sich die Antwort, trank weiter seinen Tee und blickte finster zu dem heiteren Grüppchen.

Ginevra gesellte sich zu ihnen. Da sie so zierlich war, konnte man mittlerweile ein kleines Bäuchlein erkennen und sie strahle noch mehr als sonst:

„Puh, ich muss mich mal zu euch in die ruhige Ecke setzen. Unfassbar, wie anstrengend es jetzt schon ist schwanger zu sein. So ein Tag Trubel schlaucht doch ganz gut. Und ihr beide beobachtet das Geschehen?"

Lucius stieg ein und nickte in Richtung Draco:

„Ich amüsiere mich gerade über meinen Sohn, beziehungsweise seine Hand, die schon ziemlich lange auf Hermines Hüfte liegt. Du weißt da nicht zufällig mehr zu?"

Ginny bekam große Augen, als sie Lucius' Blick folgte. Scheinbar war ihr das auch völlig neu - Das beruhigte Severus zumindest etwas, denn Ginevra war über Hermine meistens ziemlich gut informiert. Als Ginevra sich zurück zu Lucius drehte, schaute sie flüchtig zu Severus und er fragte sich, was dieser Blick bedeuten solle.

„Das ist mit völlig neu, aber ich stimme zu, das ist schon etwas auffällig. Insgesamt scheinen die drei ja ziemlich eng zu sein, besonders in letzter Zeit. Ich werde das im Auge behalten!"

Sie schmunzelte zu Lucius. Der nickte:

„Ich sagte eben schon zu Severus, dass Draco sie gerne nach Hause bringen darf. Da würde ich dann auch über meinen reinblütigen Schatten springen…"

Ginevra bekam abermals große Augen. Mit dieser Aussage hatte sie wohl noch weniger gerechnet:

„Ich werde es bei Bedarf weitergeben."

Noch ein flüchtiger Blick zu Severus, der sich weiterhin Mühe gab, eher neutral als griesgrämig zu schauen und sie fuhr fort:

„Doch aktuell scheint er nicht auf der Suche nach einer Freundin. Aber wer weiß, wenn erstmal mein Kind da ist und er seine Babysitterqualitäten entdeckt, vielleicht reizt es ihn dann ja doch?"

Sie strich sich selig über ihren Bauch.

 _Nicht auf der Suche nach einer Freundin_ Severus schnaubte leise. das war eine grandiose Formulierung und Lucius hatte sie nicht verstanden. Natürlich nicht.

„Severus, warum hast du eigentlich keine Kinder? Gar kein Interesse an Familie?"

Der Angesprochene verschluckte sich bei der unerwarteten Frage und starrte Ginevra verstört an:

„Was?"

Das war keine adäquat formuliere Frage, aber WAS? Ginevra sah ihn ganz entspannt und tendenziell amüsiert an und Lucius nickte bestätigend.

„Ich hasse Kinder. Das war nie gespielt als Lehrer. Ich hasse Kinder abgrundtief."

Er fing sich wieder und legte möglichst viel Kälte in seine Stimme, um die Diskussion abzuwürgen.

Keine Chance bei Ginevra: „Aber ein Eigenes ist noch mal ganz was anderes!"

„Würde ich mitbekommen, dass eine Frau wider Erwarten von mir schwanger ist, würde ich sowohl die Frau als auch das Kind vergiften."

Niemals würde er zulassen, dass ein Kind von ihm das Licht der Welt erblickte. Niemals! Und jede Faser seines Körpers drückte exakt diese Aussage aus und er sprühte förmlich vor kalter Abscheu.

Er hatte laut gesprochen und nicht wenige drehten sich zu ihnen um und starrten ihn entgeistert und entsetzt an. Ginevra schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, die andere legte sie schützend auf ihren Bauch:

„Severus!?"

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Der Gedanke an ein Kind von ihm machte ihn rasend. Aber Ginevras Blick rief ihn in die Realität zurück. Er schloss kurz die Augen, griff an seine Nasenwurzel, atmete tief ein und aus und sah sie wieder an:

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Nachwuchs ist in meinem Lebensplan einfach nicht vorgesehen. Können wir das Thema damit beenden?"

Sie schluckte, schien fast den Tränen nahe, nickte und flüchtete. Severus seufzte: Frauen!

Er bekam nur vage mit, dass einige ihn immer noch anstarrten und Hermine hinter Ginevra den Raum verließ. Er blendete alles aus und brütete über seinem Tee. Lucius hatte das Taktgefühl zu schweigen.

Ganz großes Kino. Immerhin hatte er jetzt einen Punkt gesetzt und würde voraussichtlich von weiteren Fragen verschont bleiben. Aber Ginevras entsetzter Blick… sie war schwanger, da reagierte frau ja bekanntlich gern mal überemotional. Am Ende übertrug sie seine Drohung auf ihr eigenes Kind und nichts lag ihm natürlich ferner, als einen Potter- und somit Lillysprößling - irgendein Leid zu tun. Sollte er Ginevra daran erinnern? Bei seinem Glück würde eine Tochter der beiden ja nicht nur aussehen wie Lily, sondern auch so heißen! Er trank seinen Tee aus und stand auf um Ginevra zu suchen.

Gerade als er in die Eingangshalle kam sah er, wie Charlie die Treppe herunter kam und Hermine, die unten stand, erst sanft küsste und dann in eine feste Umarmung zog. Augenblicklich kochte Severus' Eifersucht wider in ungeahnte Höhen. Wenn dieser Weiberheld nicht augenblicklich seine Finger von Hermine nehmen würde, würde er ihn persönlich nach Rumänien hexen. Und zwar nicht am Stück!

„So viel zu _nichts Dauerhaftes_!"

zischte er mit aller Verachtung und die beiden Angesprochenen drehten sich erschrocken zu ihm um und starrten ihn entgeistert an. Er durchbohrte Charlie mit dem dunkelsten Blick, den er hatte und sah mit Genugtuung, dass dieser blass wurde.

„Und wenn schon, was kümmert es dich, Severus? Du bist liiert, dachte ich?"

Hermine hatte sich schnell gefangen und er war völlig verwirrt von der Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Er sah sie an und sah Trotz und Stolz und Wut. Wut worauf?

„Du hast was Besseres verdient, Hermine. Das ist alles."

Er floh so souverän wirkend wie möglich, bevor der Streit aus dem Ruder lief und ging zur Küche, in der er dankenswerterweise Ginevra fand. Er musste sich erst sortieren, wieder runter kommen, seine Emotionen hinter seine Maske zerren und verschließen. Bei Merlin, warum war das mittlerweile so schwierig?!

Er seufzte. Ginevra sah ihn skeptisch an, scheinbar immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sie seinen Ausbruch von vorhin deuten sollte. Ihre Hände legten sich wieder schützend auf ihren Bauch und ihr Gatte, scheinbar informiert, legte ihr den Arm um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ginevra, ich.. wollte mich entschuldigen, falls ich dir Angst gemacht haben sollte. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich weder dir noch deinem Kind je etwas tun würde?"

Er sprach so sanft wie möglich, dennoch schmiegte sie sich näher an Harry:

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, Severus?! Wie kannst du so von deinem Kind sprechen?!"

„Ich habe keines und es soll so bleiben. Das ist alles."

Er seufzte wieder. Es war gerade alles zu viel. Er sollte schleunigst nach Hause gehen. Hoffentlich waren die zwei Turteltauben mittlerweile aus dem Eingangsbereich verschwunden! Er nickte den Gastgebern noch kurz zu und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Haus und war froh, niemandem mehr über den Weg zu laufen.


	32. Kingsley - Südosteuropa

**So, hier wieder eines der Zwischenkapitel. Ja, wieder kurz, aber trotzdem für den weiteren Plot ziemlich relevant. Die Welt dreht sich einfach nicht nur um HG/SS (zumindest nicht bei mir).**

 **\- Yusuria: Ich hoffe, es wird bald klar, denn Severus und Kinder sind ein ziemlich wichtiges Thema für den weiteren Verlauf. :)**

* * *

 **32\. Kingsley: Südosteuropa (Januar 2006)**

Kingsley saß in seinem Büro und grübelte. Die Lage spannte sich an, zweifellos. Die Provinz war schon immer ein Sorgenkind gewesen, schon in zwei Kriegen und auch dazwischen war es stets der Hort für dunkle Zauberer und Hexen gewesen. Nicht grundlos war Voldemort in Albanien untergetaucht und hatten sie ihn nicht fangen können, weil die dortigen Behörden es ihnen unmöglich gemacht hatten! Und jetzt der neue Minister! Immerhin wusste man jetzt direkt, woran man war, nicht so wie bei seinem Vorgänger, der ähnlich wie Fudge, nur eine Marionette gewesen war. Aber dafür war dieser Igor Xanatos schon wieder so offen ein dunkler Zauber, dass sein Ministersein Kingsley Sorgen bereitete.

In seiner eigenen Provinz lief es gut, hatte es sich langsam gesellschaftlich entspannt. Was er so aus den Provinzen Frankreich/Spanien, Deutschland und Osteuropa bei der Europäischen Zauberministerkonferenz gehört hatte, war ganz gut. Die Griechen sponnen wie immer, aber waren nicht gefährlich. Anders die Provinz Südosteuropa, also Bulgarien, Rumänien und der Balkan. Die Spannungen zwischen Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen und insgesamt der Umgang mit der nichtmagischen Welt waren problematisch. Rassismus, der zum Teil in offene Gewalt ausartete, war zunehmend Alltag. Es erinnerte Kingsley an die Tage von Voldemorts Herrschaft über das Ministerium und das war nicht gut.

Wer war dieser Xanatos? War er wirklich der Chef oder nur Marionette für jemand noch Größeres? Wie gefährlich war er und was bedeutete das für die anderen Provinzen? Die Gesinnung brodelte in allen Provinzen und war ansteckend.

Es klopfte. Kingsley wurde in die Realität zurückgeholt als Charlie Weasley sein Büro betrat:

„Herr Minister, wir hatten einen Termin?"

„Ja, ja, ich war nur… Kommen Sie rein, was kann ich für Sie tun? Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja.."

Weasley setzte sich, nahm dankend das angebotene Wasser:

„Ich möchte zurück nach Rumänien. Eher bald. Mein Arm ist gut geheilt und ich bin noch jung genug um noch ein paar Jahre mit den Drachen zu arbeiten. Und ich vermisse meine Freiheit und werde nicht recht warm mit Büroarbeit…"

In Kingsleys Kopf fing es augenblicklich an zu arbeiten und ein grimmiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, das Weasley etwas verwirrte. Kingsley griff zu seinem Zauberstab, aktivierte den Abhörschutz seines Büros und lehnte sich zurück:

„Kommt mir gelegen, Charlie."

Der Angesprochene hob überrascht die Augenbrauen:

„So? Wieder Probleme im Süden?"

„Hast du mitbekommen, dass dieser Xanatos im Dezember Minister geworden ist? Er war auf der Europäischen Zauberministerkonferenz und er ist ziemlich deutlich ein nicht so …guter Zauberer. Die Tendenzen der Provinz sind ja ein altbekanntes Problem, du warst nicht grundlos jahrelang der Kontaktmann für den Orden. Kennst du ihn? Schon etwas von ihm gehört?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Es hat mich auch gewundert, wo der plötzlich her kommt. Viel haben meine Leute aber nicht dazu geschrieben. Wenn ich dich recht verstehe, soll ich meine alte Funktion wieder aufnehmen?"

„Das wäre famos."

„Vielleicht ergibt es sich, dass ich mich Teilzeit ins dortige Ministerium einbringen kann... Wäre inhaltlich sinnvoll, so wie hier, dass Leute aus der Praxis im Ministerium sitzen und Drachen sind in der Provinz nun mal ein Thema. Also vielleicht klappt es. Dann komme ich auch besser an Informationen… Ist das jetzt Spionage für das Ministerium, für den Orden oder für dich?"

„Gute Frage. Wenn es dir reicht, dass es für mich ist, wäre das die sauberste Antwort. Noch kann ich die Lage zu wenig einschätzen. Werde aber auch Harry vermutlich darauf ansetzen, wobei ich kaum Potter mal eben zufällig in die Provinz schicken kann ohne Aufmerksamkeit und Misstrauen zu wecken. Selbst du musst langsam sein wegen der Bewerbung. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die uns beobachten, wie wir sie…. Kurzum: Kann ich auf dich zählen?"

„Sicher. Wie sind die Konditionen? Wer ist Vertrauensperson, wie erstatte ich Bericht?"

„Ich würde, da die Lage noch zu unklar ist, die Verschwiegenheit ganz hoch setzen, bis wir wissen, woran wir sind. Harry wird sich bald zu erkennen geben. Kommunikation über den alten Schlüssel, die Informanten suche ich noch und sage Bescheid. Für Zwischenstandsmeldungen arbeiten wir wieder mit einer verzauberten Münze, würde ich sagen."

Charlie nickte:

„Ich werde mich zeitnah um die Stelle im Reservat kümmern, Mitte Februar sollte klappen. Von dort aus plane ich weiter. Bei der Kommunikation frage ich Hermine, vielleicht können wir auf Muggelkommunikation ausweichen, die geht länderübergreifen und sollte für unsere Muggelhasser recht schwer zu lesen sein."

„Ok. Aber mach es erst einmal für den Privatgebrauch, wenn das klappt, überlegen wir uns, ob wir das übernehmen. Es muss täuschungs- und abhörsichersein. Aber es beruhigt mich, dass du mitmachst, ich war die letzten Tage viel am Grübeln, wie ich an sichere Informationen komme. So aus der Ferne ist das alles schwierig einzuschätzen und ich möchte rechtzeitig wissen, bevor ein neuer Dunkler Lord nach der Macht greift, auch wenn Xanatos zumindest nicht so wahnsinnig wie Voldemort scheint. Wobei der Wahnsinn Voldemorts Schwäche war."

Er lachte grimmig und Charlie nickte.


	33. Hermine - Verborgene Gefühle

**Trommelwirbel! ;-)**

* * *

 **33\. Hermine: Verborgene Gefühle (Februar 2006)**

Zu aufreizend. Seufzend zog Hermine das vierte Outfit wieder aus und hängte es zurück in den Schrank. Was sollte sie zur Party nur anziehen? Ginny hatte ihr gesagt, dass Severus zugesagt hatte. Seit Weihnachten hatten sie keinen Kontakt gehabt und jetzt würden sie sich sehen und das im öffentlichen Raum. Hermine griff wieder zum ersten Outfit, einem blauen Cocktailkleid. Vermutlich war es das Beste in dieser Situation. Chic, ohne zu sehr aufzutragen und weiblich ohne aufreizend… Hermine seufzte und zog sich um. Sie war schon recht spät dran und musste noch Charlies Abschiedsgeschenk fertig machen. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie schmunzeln und zugleich machte es sie auch traurig. Die Lage war verfahren. Aber immerhin tat es gut, sich auf das emotionale Chaos anderer Menschen zu konzentrieren, als nur mit dem eigenen beschäftigt zu sein.

Charlie. Ohne je drüber zu reden hatten Gabrielle und sie beide ziemlich bald gemerkt, dass das mit Charlie und Draco nicht so unemotional war, wie es verkauft wurde. Wenn Draco verwirrt von Charlies Zärtlichkeiten erzählte und das so gar nicht mit dem Charlie zusammen bringen konnte, den er kannte, dann verstanden seine beiden Freundinnen recht gut, was los war. Nur Draco stand völlig auf dem Schlauch. Das machte die Situation so absurd. Ob Gabrielle auch verstand, warum Draco so blind war, wenn es um die offensichtlichen Gefühle von Charlie für ihn ging, war nochmal so eine Frage. Für Hermine sah es so aus, dass Draco zwar freundschaftlich emotional für Charlie empfand, aber eigentlich primär körperlich fasziniert war. Charlie hatte sich entgegen aller Behauptungen seiner emotionalen Abgeklärtheit offensichtlich verliebt und Draco war emotional so sehr auf Gabrielle fokussiert, dass er das überhaupt nicht kapierte. Also Draco verstand weder, dass Charlie nicht, bzw. nicht eigentlich, wegen seinem Heimweh nach Rumänien zurückging, sondern um den Gefühlen zu entkommen, noch, wie offensichtlich Draco in Gabrielle verliebt war. Nur war das mit Gabrielle nicht so wirklich körperlich-sexuell, was die ja die Ursache der Gesamtverwirrung war.

Irgendwie beruhigte es Hermine, dass sie nicht alleine war mit soapverdächtgen Herzschmerzproblemen. Ob es wirklich helfen würde, dass Charlie zurückging? Wobei es natürlich politisch sehr sinnvoll sein würde, gerade jetzt wo Kingsley sie über den Spionageplan informiert hatte, aber dennoch… Es würde spannend werden, wie Draco sich weiter entwickelte, ob er Charlie vermissen würde und wenn ja, wie und was dann möglich sein würde und wie es mit Gabrielle laufen würde.

 **oOo**

Das Zimmer war schon so gut wie leer, der Koffer stand offen im Raum, Charlie war fast fertig mit packen. Hermine legte das magisch versiegelte Päckchen in den offenen Koffer. Es war so eine Idee, die mehr aus dem Bauch kam als aus dem Kopf. Vermutlich wäre Draco nicht so ganz einverstanden mit ihrem Handeln, es war auch eigentlich nicht erlaubt. Aber Hermine wusste, dass es irgendwie wichtig war und so hatte sie heimlich zwei Bilder aus Dracos Modelmappe entnommen und kopiert. Es waren harmlose Bilder, keines der beiden Aktbilder, die neuerdings in der Mappe lagen. Eines war von einem Herbstmodeshooting im Sommer und eines zeigte Draco bei einem Weihnachtsshooting. Schöne Bilder, schöner Mann.

Eigentlich war es so nicht gedacht. Aber dadurch, dass Hermine als „Managerin" eine magische Kopie von Dracos Modelmappe hatte, konnte sie jederzeit auf alle Bilder, die er in seine hinein legte, zugreifen. Und nun hatte sie zwei entnommen, kopiert und in ein kleines Bilderbuch gesetzt, das sich nur magisch mit Passwort öffnen ließ, sodass es immerhin diskret war. Ob es hilfreich war, Charlie ein solches Andenken mitzugeben oder ob es dem Abnabelungsprozess eher hinderlich sein würde, Hermine wusste es nicht, vertraute aber auf ihr Bauchgefühl. Charlie hatte seine Gefühle nie bestätigt, sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen. Aber das, was Draco so erzählte und andeutete, was für ihn kein Bild ergab, das ergab in Hermines Kopf ein ziemlich eindeutiges Bild.

Also nun das Geschenk. Sie atmete tief durch und verließ das Zimmer und ging wieder hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Charlie war in der Küche und kam ihr gerade entgegen und schaute fragend, warum sie von oben käme. Hermine schmunzelte und winkte ihn zu sich:

„Ich habe dir eben ein kleines Geschenk in deinen Koffer gelegt. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu … übergriffig. Aber ich dachte, wenn du zu deinen _Drachen_ zurückkehrst, dass es dann brauchen könntest…"

Sie war bei jedem Wort leiser geworden und schmunzelte:

„Das Codewort ist _sturmgrau_."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging in die Lounge und sah noch in den Augenwinkeln, wie er die Treppe hoch ging.

Draco war schon da, zusammen mit Gabrielle. Severus saß mit Lucius in der Ecke und schaute grimmig in die Welt. Sie erlaubte sich nicht, auch nur einen richtigen Blick zu ihm zu werfen sondern ging wie abgesprochen zu Draco. Der Plan war simpel aber gut: Draco und sie würden so ein bisschen verwirrende Signale senden um die Umgebung zu irritieren und so hätte Hermine etwas, um sich fest zu halten und Severus gegenüber souverän wirken zu können und Draco konnte seinen Vater ein weiteres Mal täuschen. Klassisch Win-Win. Auch wenn Draco nicht wusste, dass sie von dem Spiel genauso profitierte wie er.

Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Ginny sich zu den beiden Herren setzte und bald darauf wurde Severus plötzlich laut:

„Würde ich mitbekommen, dass jemand wider Erwarten von mir schwanger ist, würde ich sowohl die Frau als auch das Kind vergiften."

Es war, als würde ihr eine Faust in den Magen boxen und eine weitere, eiskalte Hand das Herz zusammen pressen. Schmerzhaft, widerlich, kalt. So viel kalter Hass vibrierte in dieser Aussage, die so völlig aus seinem tiefen Inneren zu kommen schien. Es tat so weh und Hermine verstand nicht recht wieso. Hatte sie sich unterbewusst Kinder von Severus gewünscht? Der Gedanke, dass er seinen Worten auch Taten folgen lassen würde, beängstigte sie zu tiefst. Wäre er zu so etwas wirklich fähig?

Ginny schien völlig geschockt und verließ die Lounge, Hermine folgte ihr automatisch, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht alleine mit diesen Gedanken und Emotionen war, die als Schwangere nochmal ganz anders auf ihre Freundin einprasselten. Ginny ging in die Küche, fiel Harry in die Arme und fing an zu schluchzen. Hermine ließ sie alleine, Harry konnte sich kümmern. Sie ging zurück in die Eingangshalle und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe und sah Charlie herunter kommen. Seine Augen glühten. Sie hatte richtig getippt. Ein Schmunzeln kitzelte ihre Lippen. Charlie nahm ohne Worte ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie einfach kurz und liebevoll und zog sie dann in eine feste Umarmung. Hermine atmete aus, es tat gut.

„So viel zu _nichts Dauerhaftes_!"

zischte es plötzlich und Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen: Severus stand neben der Tür zur Lounge und funkelte sie böse an. Sein Blick wurde finster und bedrohlich und Hermine spürte, wie Charlie neben ihr nervös wurde. Wieso richtete sich seine Wut auf Charlie? Was ging es ihn an, wen sie küsste? Was nahm sich Severus eigentlich heraus? Er war doch mit Andromeda zusammen! Sie durfte küssen, wen sie wollte!

„Und wenn schon, was kümmert es dich, Severus? Du bist liiert, dachte ich?"

Es ging ihn gar nichts an und wenn er sich so benahm, waren sie auch keine Freunde. Irgendwie war es ihr emotional gerade einfach zu viel und diese Überforderung entlud sich in der Schärfe ihrer Frage.

„Du hast was Besseres verdient, Hermine. Das ist alles."

Er drehte sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang zur Küche. Hermine zitterte vor Wut. Charlie sammelte sich wieder und sah sie fragend an:

„Was ist das zwischen euch?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Warum ist er so eifersüchtig?"

„Was? Er ist nicht eifersüchtig, er ist doch mit Andromeda zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, was er hat, ich glaube, er spinnt. Lass uns rein gehen."

Und sie zog ihn kurzentschlossen in die Lounge zu den anderen.

Auch wenn sie sich locker fröhlich gab, konnte sie nicht recht ausblenden, was eben geschehen war. Innerlich weigerte sie sich den Gedanken eines eifersüchtigen Severus auch nur in ihr Hirn oder gar Herz zu lassen. Es war unmöglich, es passte nicht, es konnte nicht sein. Und doch rechnete ihr Kopf sofort alle verdächtigen Situationen durch und puzzelte und blieb zumindest an der Küchenszene nach Weihnachten hängen. Möglich. Aber unmöglich…

Sie versuchte sich wieder Draco zu widmen, der mit Gabrielle sprach und war noch nicht recht bei der Sache als Charlie sich an Draco wandte:

„Draco, sag mal, ist Severus mit Andromeda zusammen? Ich hab' das Gerücht gehört und kann es mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen."

„Ich mir auch nicht. So wie ich es sehe, also Weihnachten zum Beispiel, verstehen sich die beiden, aber intuitiv würde ich auch sagen, dass eine Beziehung anders aussehen würde. Meine Mutter will die beiden seit der Hochzeit im Sommer verkuppeln, aber die beiden haben da wohl kein ernsthaftes Interesse und spielen meiner Mutter etwas vor. Zumindest hatte ich an Weihnachten das Gefühl."

Hermine bekam nur noch am Rande mit, dass Charlie lachte und dann mit Draco Witze auf Kosten von Severus machte. In ihr war plötzlich eine Leere und Stille wie im Auge eines Sturmes, sie fühlte nur noch ihren Herzschlag, der mit jedem von Dracos Worten schneller geworden war. Severus war vielleicht gar nicht mit Andromeda zusammen?! Aber das hätte er doch gesagt?! Oder? Gedanklich ging Hermine alle Gespräche über Andromeda durch und tatsächlich, er hatte nie explizit _gesagt_ , dass er und sie ein Paar seien. Er hatte es auch nie geleugnet, wenn sie es unterstellte. Er hatte im Grunde ausweichend geantwortet.

Aber wieso? Was ergab das für einen Sinn? Warum sollte er ihr vorspielen, dass er mit einer anderen Frau zusammen war? Das war doch Irrsinn! Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass er einfach nur diskret war und nicht über derlei offen reden wollte. Wenn er nicht mit ihr zusammen war und er sie bewusst in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, dann war das absichtliche Täuschung! Aber wieso? Hermine war überfordert. Emotionen und Beziehungen bei anderen Menschen erkennen war kein Problem, aber bei sich selbst? Hochgradig betriebsblind! Hermine vertagte den Wahnsinn in ihrem Kopf und versuchte sich wieder in die Unterhaltung einzubringen. Immerhin würde Charlie morgen gehen. Ihr Kopf schwirrte immer noch und ihr Herz witterte Hoffnung, auch wenn ihr Kopf wusste, dass es Irrsinn war.

 **oOo**

Eine Woche war seit der Party vergangen. Eine ganze Woche Zeit für Hermines Gedanken irre zu werden. Es half alles nichts: Sie musste mit Severus reden. Nur wie? Und was, wenn sie die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte? Wenn er doch mit ihr zusammen war? Und selbst wenn nicht, wenn er kombinieren würde, dass sie sich verliebt hatte und er diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Aber konnte es weitergehen wie bisher? Die letzten Wochen waren schlimm gewesen. Hermine hatte sich in Arbeit und Verwandlungsforschung gestürzt und hatte versucht, die leeren Wochenenden in ihrer Wohnung mit Draco und Gabrielle zu füllen und irgendwie versucht nicht jede Nacht mit Gedanken an Severus einzuschlafen und mit Gedanken an Severus aufzuwachen und jeden Tag aufs Neue ihn nicht zu vermissen und zu hoffen, dass er es ebenso empfand und sich meldete. Aber das hatte er natürlich nicht, schon allein, weil sie ja um Abstand gebeten hatte. Und jetzt dieser Streit bei der Party! War es Eifersucht? Machte er sich Sorgen wie auch damals bei Ron und Sebastian? Wie sollte sie das herausfinden?

Samstagmorgen und schon viel zu viele schlechte Gedanken. Einziger Lichtblick des Tages war der Ballettbesuch mit ihrer Mutter heute Abend. Ihre Mutter konnte das Elend nicht mehr sehen und wollte mit ihr einen entspannten, kulturellen Abend verbringen. Gute Idee, zumal modernes Ballett einfach schön war. Hermine schlürfte ihren heißen Tee und kuschelte sich mit Krumbein auf die Couch. Ihr lieber Kater wurde langsam wirklich alt und schlief fast nur noch.

Das Handy klingelte. Wie jedes Mal hoffte Hermine auf Severus und war enttäuscht, dass es nur ihre Mutter war und noch enttäuschter, als diese schniefend und hustend für den Abend absagte. Aber sie könne ja vielleicht jemand anders als Begleitung finden, die Karten habe sie ja.

Toll. Ganz toll.

Natürlich wusste Hermine augenblicklich, wenn sie fragen wollte, aber wie würde das kommen, so nach sieben Wochen Funkstille und einem Streit?

Zwei Stunden und Unmengen wirrer Gedanken später ergab sich Hermine ihrer Sehnsucht:

 _Da meine Mutter verhindert ist, habe ich für heute Abend spontan eine Ballettkarte übrig. Interesse?_

Die Minuten kamen ihr vor wie Stunden. Unfassbar, wie sehr der Uhrzeiger am Untergrund klebte. Fast bekam sie einen Herzinfarkt als ihr Handy piepte:

 _Welches Stück?_

„ _König Blaubart", 20.00h, International Stage._

 _Ok. 19.30h am Eingang._

Hermines Herz setzte aus. Sie waren verabredet! Hermine flippte erst einmal aus, nur um dann panisch festzustellen, dass sie noch kein Outfit hatte, aussah wie der letzte Schlonz und nur noch einen halben Tag Zeit hatte. Entsprechend überdreht rannte sie ins Bad und begann ihr Beautyprogramm. Sie waren verabredet!

 **oOo**

19.20h. Hermine stand am Treffpunkt und war trotz Beruhigungstrank ziemlich nervös. Es war nasskalt und nicht wirklich angenehm, aber Hermine merkte es kaum. Sie schaute suchend umher und erschrak, als Severus leise hinter sie trat:

„Wartest du schon lange?"

Hermine wirbelte herum und wurde schlagartig ruhig beim Anblick von Severus. Er schaute sie an mit einer Mischung seiner neutralen Maske und einem Gewirr von Nervosität und Traurigkeit. Hermine wäre ihm am liebsten einfach um den Hals gefallen. Sie wollte keinen Streit mit ihm, die Wochen waren furchtbar und sie sehnte sich so nach dem Frieden ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Aber sie musste sich zusammen reißen. Erst musste die Lage geklärt werden:

„Nein, bin eben angekommen. Lass uns rein gehen, mir ist kalt."

Smalltalk. Wie sie das hasste, aber ein besserer Einstieg fiel ihr nicht ein.

Sie gingen zur Garderobe, gaben ihre Mäntel ab und musterten sich. Beide fingen an zu schmunzeln, denn sie hatten sich beide für eine schwarze Hose, bzw. einen Rock und ein dunkelgrünes Oberteil entschieden. Er trug ein fast schwarzes, grün schimmerndes Hemd, während Hermine sich für einen smaragdgründen, engen Pullover entschieden hatte. Die Stimmung entspannte sich.

Die Sitzplätze waren gut, das Ballett traumhaft und Hermine bekam fast Tränen in die Augen, so ergriffen war sie. Und doch konnte sie sich nur halb auf die Darbietung konzentrieren, zu sehr war ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus neben ihr gerichtet. Er schien vertieft in die Darbietung und seine Hand lag entspannt auf der Armlehne zwischen ihnen. Hermine brauchte alle Kraft, ihre Hand nicht auf seine zu legen, es war als ginge eine magische Anziehung von seiner Hand aus.

Und dann, kurz vor Ende, die Geschichte näherte sich dem Höhepunkt und war Hermine kurz wirklich ganz gefesselt von der Intensität des Tanzes, da griff sie unbewusst seine Hand und merkte erst, als seine Hand ihre umfing, was sie getan hatte. Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus, sie schaute weiter zur Bühne und sah doch nichts mehr; all ihre Sinne waren bei ihrer Hand, bei seiner Hand, bei dem sanften Druck seiner Finger. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten hielten sie sich und doch schien es ihr nur einen Augenblick, als er sie los ließ und mit den anderen Zuschauern in Beifall verfiel. Erst da merkte Hermine, dass das Stück zu Ende war und leicht verwirrt stimmte sie in den Beifall ein.

Sie vermied den Blick in seine Augen, auch als sie schon draußen vor dem Theater in eine ruhige Seitenstraße einbogen. Sie war verwirrt. Sie hatten nicht gesprochen, seit Ende des Stücks und Hermine wusste nicht recht, wie anfangen. Musste sie auch nicht.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause."

Ganz leise hatte er gesprochen, Hermine schluckte. Er legte sanft den Arm um sie und einen Augenblick später standen sie unweit von Hermines Wohnung. Sie war froh, dass sie nicht selbst hatte apparieren müssen, denn ihre Konzentration war durch die erneute körperliche Nähe nicht besser geworden. Langsam löste sich Severus von ihr, wirkte plötzlich etwas unsicher. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Hermine den Grund verstand:

„Du darfst gerne noch mit hoch kommen."

Ebenso leise geflüstert.

Er folgte ihr und wortlos gingen sie in die Wohnung. Hermine versuchte krampfhaft einen Gesprächseinstieg zu finden und verzweifelte fast daran. Severus war lange nicht mehr in ihrer Wohnung gewesen, aber Krumbein begrüßte ihn dennoch freundlich. Mit einer Tasse Tee saßen sie bald auf dem Sofa als er das Wort ergriff:

„Hermine… mein Verhalten letzten Samstag war unangemessen. Es steht mir nicht zu, dein Verhältnis zu Weasley derart zu kommentieren. Du bist erwachsen, du weißt, was du tust. Entschuldige."

Auch er schaute ihr nicht in die Augen, sondern widmete sich interessiert der Teetasse. Es war eine sonderbare Situation und Hermine war nicht darauf vorbereitet.

„Angenommen. Und ich kann dich beruhigen. Charlie und mich verbindet eine Freundschaft. Weihnachten war ein Ausrutscher, der nicht wiederholt wird. Was du gesehen hast war nur sein Dank für mein Abschiedsgeschenk. Das war sehr persönlich und hat ihn berührt."

Sie schwieg und suchte nach einer Überleitung. Sie seufzte.

„Severus… bist du mit Andromeda zusammen?"

Jetzt sah er sie erst verwirrt, dann ernst an, fast abweisend. Schnell legte sie nach:

„Du deutest es seit Monaten an, hast es aber nie direkt gesagt und ich sprach mit Leuten, die die Vorstellung sehr abwegig fanden und jetzt bin ich verwirrt, denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du es nie explizit gesagt. Also, seid ihr ein Paar?"

Gratulation, das klang ja richtig plausibel! Bis eben hatte sie von diesem Gedankengang nichts gewusst und nun versuchte sie mit dem neutralst möglichen Gesichtsausdruck ihn zu beobachten. Sie hielt die Luft an, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Sekunden vergingen. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Wer macht sich solche Gedanken um mein Liebesleben?"

Hermine atmete aus und ärgerte sich über seinen Versuch, die Antwort zu umgehen:

„Das sage ich dir, wenn du die Frage beantwortest. Das meine ich, du weichst aus. Und ich beginne mich zu fragen wieso."

Ein Flackern in seinen Augen, nur kurz:

„Was spielt es für eine Rolle? Ich rede nicht gern über derlei."

Er lehnte sich zurück und widmete sich seinem Tee. Hermines Kampfgeist war geweckt. Sie lehnte sich neben ihm zurück, trank ebenfalls einen Schluck:

„Es spielt eine Rolle für mich. Wie du an Weihnachten so treffend gesagt hast, ich dachte, wir sind Freunde und erzählen uns derlei. Ich habe dir auch von Charlie erzählt und das ist deutlich delikater als die Frage nach deiner Beziehung."

Der war gut, Hermine gratulierte sich innerlich zu dem Schachzug. Severus schien mit sich zu ringen und Hermine wurde bald kirre vor Nervosität.

Er seufzte. „Nein, wir sind kein Paar. Andromeda und ich sind befreundet."

Mit aller Macht unterdrückte Hermine den Jubelruf. Sie platze fast. Er war nicht mit Andromeda zusammen! Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen! All die Monate Liebeskummer umsonst! Warum hatte sie nicht früher gefragt? Und doch, noch hieß das ja nicht, dass sie eine Chance haben würde. Sie war ihm vermutlich viel zu jung und unreif.

„Warum hast du mich dann in dem Glauben gelassen? Und sag nicht, dir wäre das nicht bewusst gewesen. Hast du je ernsthaft überlegt, mit Andromeda mehr als Freundschaft aufzubauen?"

Er schwieg. Sie wartete. Er wurde ungehalten:

„Wozu soll diese Befragung dienen, Hermine?"

Er ging in die Defensive, irgendwas war los:

„Sie soll meinem Verständnis dienen, Severus. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mich monatelang absichtlich getäuscht hast und ich wüsste gerne wieso. Das ist unüblich für Freunde. Ich möchte den Grund wissen, das ist wohl verständlich."

„Was willst du hören, Hermine? Es hat sich einfach so ergeben. Narzissa hat an der Hochzeit mit den Kuppelversuchen begonnen und es schien mir sinnvoll, mich mit jemandem in meinem Alter zu treffen als mich zum Narren zu machen."

Seine Stimme war bitter geworden, scharf und Hermine war verwirrt:

„Wieso zum Narren machen?"

Severus stand auf: „Danke für den Tee, Hermine."

Er stand auf und wollte zu seinem Mantel gehen, doch Hermine war aufgesprungen. Nein, der würde jetzt nicht abhauen, jetzt wollte sie Klartext!

„Wovor willst du weglaufen? Und warum solltest du dich zum Narren machen? Etwa vor mir? Wieso?"

Er lachte bitter: „Welch seltener Moment, wenn du so gar nicht versteht. In diesem Falle: gut so."

Er griff zum Mantel und Hermine griff blitzartig seinen Arm: Würde er apparieren, würde er sie mitnehmen. Böse sah er sie an:

„Hermine!"

„Severus, ich will Antworten!"

Er schwieg und funkelte sie weiter böse an.

„Severus, bitte!"

Sie flehte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie so nah war und er sie dann stehen ließ! Es konnte doch so nicht weiter gehen!

„Bitte sprich mit mir! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh mir das tut? Die Vorstellung, dass du mir so misstraust, dass du mich täuschst? Nach so vielen Jahren? Ich hab dir blind vertraut… Denkst du, wir können einfach weiter machen als wäre nichts? Ist dir unsere Freundschaft so wenig wert?"

Es tat weh und Hermine blinzelte gegen Tränen. Severus schien aufgewühlt wie selten:

„Hermine…"

Er entwand sich ihrem Griff und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, küsste sanft ihre Stirn:

„Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir alles, deswegen sage ich es nicht. Bitte."

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, der Anblick schien Severus zu treffen, denn er löste sich von ihr, trat einen Schritt zurück. Nein, so würde sie ihn nicht gehen lassen:

„Vertraust du mir so wenig?"

Die Frage war nicht fair, aber er war auch nicht fair.

„Hermine…"

Sie konnte sehen, wie sein Widerstand brach. Er senkte den Blick, sah zu Boden:

„Ich bin ein Narr. Ein alter Narr, der es nicht schafft, seine Gefühle im Griff zu behalten. Ich konnte dir doch unmöglich sagen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, dass ich…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Er zitterte. Hermine zitterte. Hatte sie das wirklich gehört? Er, Severus Snape, war in sie, Hermine Granger, verliebt? Und das traute er sich nicht ihr zu sagen? Er sah so verloren aus, wie er im Flur stand und sie wusste, jeden Augenblick würde er fliehen.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken trat sie vor, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, mit seinen schwarzen, jetzt verwirrten, unsicher blickenden Augen:

„Ja, du bist ein Narr."

Und bevor er reagieren konnte setzte sie sanft ihre Lippen auf seine. Zart, doch mit Nachdruck.

Gefühlte Ewigkeiten dauerte es, bis Severus sich von seinem Schock erholte und zaghaft den Kuss erwiderte. Seine Hände griffen um ihre Taille und zogen sie näher. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und Hermine intensivierte den Kuss. Langsam wurden sie leidenschaftlicher, seine Hände wanderten und er schlang die Arme um sie und sie ihre um seinen Kopf. Fest umschlungen standen sie im Flur, versunken in der so herbeigesehnten Nähe. Hermine war glücklich.


	34. Draco - Die Leere, die bleibt

**Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat. Hier nun wieder Draco 3**

* * *

 **34\. Draco: Die Leere, die bleibt (Frühjahr 2006)**

Fünf Uhr früh und Draco konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber diese Unruhe machte ihn kirre. Er stand auf, tapste ins Bad. Unschlüssig stand er dann wieder im Flur und blickte zur Tür, durch die er so viele Male gegangen war. Es war so seltsam, alleine hier zu wohnen, es war so seltsam ohne Charlie. Langsam näherte er sich der Tür. Die Hand an der Klinke, lehnte er sich mit der Stirn dagegen.

Warum war das so schmerzhaft? Warum schlug sein Herz so schnell? Langsam öffnete er die Tür, hielt den Atem an. Das Zimmer war leer, die Möbel gähnten ihm entgegen und im Mondlicht stand unschuldig und frisch bezogen das große Himmelbett. Es tat weh, hier zu stehen und das Bett zu sehen, das Bett in dem sie so unzählige Male Sex gehabt hatten, in dem er eine so fremde, unterdrückte Seite von sich entdeckt und zugelassen hatte.

Jetzt erinnerte nichts mehr in diesem Zimmer an Charlie. Es war so befremdlich und so schmerzhaft vertraut. Draco setzte sich langsam auf das Bett und die geflohene Müdigkeit kam augenblicklich zurück. Kurzentschlossen krabbelte Draco unter die Decke, umschlang das große Kissen und schlief ein.

 **oOo**

Draco lehnte am Esstisch, schlürfte seinen Kaffee. Wieder hatte er schlecht geschlafen, wieder war er nachts in das Nebenzimmer geschlichen. Seit drei Wochen war Charlie in Rumänien, seit fast drei Wochen huschte er mindestens einmal am Tag in das Zimmer, saß kurz auf dem Bett, lehnte am Schreibtisch oder schlief dort. Nicht mal Gabrielle hatte er bisher davon erzählt. Immer wenn er dort schlief achtete er darauf, dass er das Zimmer so verließ, wie Kreacher es nach Charlies Abschied hergerichtet hatte. Er kam sich albern vor und war sicher, die anderen würden es nicht verstehen. Charlie war monatelang sein Halt gewesen. Sicher, Gabrielle auch, aber anders. So ganz anders. Er verstand es nicht. Draco hoffte nur, dass es bald nachlassen würde.

Harry kam in die Küche. Es war noch früh, die anderen hatten später erst Arbeitsbeginn. Sie nickten sich zu und Harry griff zum Kaffee.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

Harry lehnte sich an den Küchentresen.

„Gut. Wieso?"

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus. Schon seit Wochen."

Beide tranken wortlos Kaffee, Draco mied Harrys Blick. Was sollte er darauf auch sagen? Er würde sich selbst nicht als unglücklich beschreiben. Es war eher eine gewisse Unruhe, besonders nachts. Er hatte schon immer schlecht geschlafen, ehrlich gesagt hatte er nur im letzten halben Jahr wirklich gut geschlafen. Warum auch immer.

„Meine Schlafstörungen sind wieder schlimmer geworden, ich werde die Tage im Mungo's vorbeigehen und mir wieder etwas dagegen holen. So Phasen kommen, so Phasen gehen."

Das war eigentlich gelogen, aber Draco fiel nichts Besseres ein. Diese Phasen gingen nicht. Auf Stress reagierte er immer mit Schlafstörungen und Stress hatte er fast immer, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Außer eben im letzten halben Jahr, irgendwie.

„Hast du schon was von Charlie gehört?"

„Nein, ich habe nichts gehört."

Sie hatten keinen Kontakt seit der Abreise. Ein paar Mal hatte er überlegt ihm zu schreiben, hatte sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Weder wusste er, was er schreiben sollte, noch ob Charlie das recht war. Gefühlt wollte Charlie Abstand, wollte seine Freiheit. Er hatte so oft betont, dass sie kein Paar waren und es nichts außer Sex und einem gewissen Maß an Zuneigung zwischen ihnen gab. Draco war für ihn Spaß gewesen und das war ok so. Draco wollte nicht anhänglich wirken. Es hatte eh keinen Zweck.

„Vermisst du ihn nicht?"

Was war das denn für eine Frage? Das ging Harry jetzt einfach gar nichts an.

„Harry, wir waren kein Paar, ok? Natürlich vermisse ich meinen Mitbewohner. Es ist strange alleine da oben zu wohnen, aber mehr nicht. Ok?"

Das war etwas schärfer als geplant, aber klang hoffentlich genervt genug um das Thema zu beenden. Draco trank seinen Kaffee aus und verließ die Küche.

 **oOo**

Als Draco am Abend nach Hause kam, war das Haus ruhig. Er seufzte erleichtert. Ihm war nicht nach Konversation. Im Büro war es heute stressig gewesen, Gabrielle war noch mit Kollegen unterwegs und Draco war nach Ruhe. Er wollte eben in die Küche gehen, als er leise Stimmen aus der Lounge hörte:

„…Er sieht müde aus. Und unglücklich. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden ein halbes Jahr lang miteinander schlafen und nichts füreinander empfinden."

„Harry, lass es. Wenn sie sich so entschieden haben, dann ist es ihre Wahl. Und dass Charlie sich nicht meldet, ist normal. So war das immer. Er schreibt maximal einmal im Monat an unsere Mutter. Zumal das mit der Strecke auch umständlich ist, weil du ja nicht einfach eine Eule schicken kannst sondern jedes Mal einen Postauftrag hast und das ist umständlich und teuer. Hermine und Victor hatten da auch immer Probleme."

Harry seufzte und Draco hatte schlechte Laune. Gut, dass Ginny ihren Gatten zurückpfiff. Leise ging er in sein Zimmer, der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

 **oOo**

Charlies starke Arme hielten ihn, langsam und gefühlvoll drang er in ihn ein, Draco drehte den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich, Charlie begann fest und leidenschaftlich in ihn zu stoßen und immer stärker wurde die Lust und Draco stöhnte in Charlies Mund…

… und Draco erwachte mit Herzrasen, einer harten Erektion und dem Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben. Er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen zurückfallen. Nein, es war nicht der erste Traum dieser Art. Das Gefühl von Einsamkeit, wenn er erwachte, war jedes Mal zum Greifen. Nein, bisher wurde es nicht besser. Und es konnte sicher nicht so weitergehen. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich ins Mungo's gehen und sich etwas gegen die Schlafstörungen holen, vielleicht für ein paar Tage Traumlostrank, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Dass der Entzug so hart werden würde, hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Und vor allem, konnte er nicht darüber reden. Mit Gabrielle war es das erste Thema, bei dem sie nicht offen reden konnten. Das stresste Draco enorm. Vielleicht hatte Hermine die Tage Zeit für ihn, sie schien da ein Gespür für zu haben und konnte ihm vielleicht auch nochmal im Umgang mit Gabrielle helfen. Und er musste sich ablenken, irgendwie.

 **oOo**

Wiedermal saß er mit Tee in der Hand auf Hermines Sofa. Krumbein rollte sich auf seinem Schoß ein, schnurrte und schlief wieder ein. Draco war eben im Mungo's gewesen und hatte sich das Rezept für drei Nächte Traumlostrank geholt. Aber das war keine Dauerlösung. Aber vielleicht wäre er morgens wieder fit genug um Laufen zu gehen, das würde vermutlich wirklich helfen. Es war doch alles bescheuert so.

„Was ist los, Draco? Was bedrückt dich? Du siehst aus als würdest du nicht viel oder nicht gut schlafen."

„Tatsache. Meine Nächte sind nicht die besten. Also im Grunde ist es einfach so wie immer - nur, dass ich im letzten halben Jahr irgendwie anders geschlafen habe. Das habe ich gar nicht realisiert, bis es jetzt wieder anders wurde. So wie jetzt war es in gewisser Weise immer. Stress lässt mich nicht schlafen. Egal ob das Mordaufträge, Voldemorts Gegenwart, Krieg oder das Leben bei meinen Eltern im Manor war. Irgendwas ist immer."

„Warum konntest du im letzten halben Jahr schlafen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war zuhause raus, meinem Vater ging es besser, ich hatte Raum für mich, war nicht mehr unter Beobachtung..."

„Was meinst du mit Beobachtung?"

Hermine saß neben ihm im Schneidersitz und schien ihn zu analysieren.

„Naja, wenn man bei den eigenen Eltern wohnt, dann ist das automatisch eine gewisse Beobachtung. Nicht, dass meine Mutter da übermäßig gewesen wäre. Einfach, weil man sich beim Essen immer sieht und vom Tag erzählt, immer Bescheid gibt, wenn man das Haus verlässt und so. Mutter hatte ja Hausarrest, da war wenig Abwechslung. Sie wusste immer, wann ich wo war und mit wem. Also fast immer. Bei den Shootings habe ich anfangs gelogen."

„Die beiden Aktbilder sind übrigens super. Nur so am Rande." Sie grinsten beide. „Wie läuft es mittlerweile mit Gabrielle?"

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich:

„Distanziert."

Er nippte an seinem Tee:

„Wir reden nicht drüber. Sie fragt mich, wie ich schlafe, ich sage mies und das Gespräch ist vorbei. Früher hätte sie gesagt, dass ich dann nachts zu ihr kommen soll, aber jetzt sagt sie das nicht. Und es wäre auch seltsam. Vielleicht ist der Abstand ganz gut. Ich weiß es nicht."

 _Ich fühle mich einfach einsam._

„In wie fern könnte gut sein?" Hermine wollte es genauer wissen.

„Puh, vielleicht hilft es Gabrielle, sich nicht als Ersatz zu fühlen? Oder es hilft mir, sie nicht zum Ersatz zu machen? Keine Ahnung."

„Ersatz für…?"

„Charlie. Es hat sie wohl mehr gestresst als ich wahrhaben wollte. Aber ich verstehe selbst zu wenig von diesem Mist, als dass ich eine Ahnung hätte, wie ich ihr da entgegenkommen könnte. Ich liebe sie. Daran hat sich nie etwas geändert. Im Gegenteil. Aber vielleicht ist das auch das Problem. Vielleicht sollten wir uns irgendwie trennen, sodass sie … ich weiß nicht, mehr Abstand von mir bekommt. Dass es ihr nicht mehr so weh tut. Die Vorstellung, dass sie mit einem anderen Mann zusammen sein könnte, macht mich irre. Aber das kann es ja nicht sein. Sie kann ja nicht ewig auf mich warten."

„Habt ihr mal darüber gesprochen, also in der letzten Zeit?"

„Nein."

„Hmm. Ich finde es tendenziell immer schwierig, mein Verhalten danach auszurichten, was ich denke was für andere das Beste wäre. Können die meist besser beurteilen. Vor allem bei solch verzwickten Situationen. Meist fehlt einem da ja doch das ein oder andere Puzzleteil im Bild. Die wichtige Frage ist erst einmal: Was willst du? Was brauchst du, damit es dir wieder gut geht?"

Charlie. Die Antwort in seinem Kopf war schnell und deutlich. Charlie, wie er ihn festhielt, zärtlich küsste... Vielleicht wäre es anders, wenn Charlie in den letzten Wochen nicht diese zärtliche Seite gezeigt hätte. Denn genau die wäre jetzt das, was ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen lassen würde. Aber diese Antwort war keine Option und so schlürfte er schweigend seinen Tee. Doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht vom Haken. Sie wartete. Irgendwann war sein Tee leer und Draco widmete sich Krumbein, wohl gewahr, dass Hermine ihn zunehmend kritisch beäugte.

„Draco, manchmal hilft es, Ge…danken auszusprechen. So wie du alles in dich hinein vergräbst, wirst du lange nicht schlafen können. Du musst nicht mit mir reden, es ist nur ein Angebot. Aber bitte, sprich mit irgendwem!"

Sie sagte es ruhig, aber fast flehend. Draco seufzte.

„Die letzten Tage mit Charlie waren irgendwie anders. Ich hab' dir ja erzählt, dass er anfing so zärtlich zu sein, keine Ahnung. Besonders an Silvester, als es anfing und dann die letzte Nacht… Das war so anders als die Monate davor. Und es hat irgendetwas in mir … ich weiß es nicht … verändert? angesprochen?"

Draco seufzte.

„Ich vermisse ihn, also diese Seite von ihm, die hat irgendwas mit mir gemacht und ich weiß nicht was. Und es ist auch egal, denn er ist weg und ich bin hier und alles ist einfach nur scheiße."

Er musste doch tatsächlich gegen Tränen blinzeln und wegen dem Kater konnte er nicht aufstehen und gehen. Es frustrierte ihn alles und er wollte einfach schlafen und nicht mehr denken und nicht mehr fühlen und einfach schlafen. Er schwieg, kraulte Krumbein und vergaß irgendwann, dass Hermine neben ihm saß. Erst als diese aufstand und in der Küche neuen Tee machte, schrak er aus seinem Zustand.

Er nahm den Tee entgegen. Er fühlte sich besser. Der Kater half und das Aussprechen vermutlich auch:

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich für Charlie …empfinde. Aber ich weiß, was ich für Gabrielle empfinde. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das zusammenbringen soll. Ich hoffe einfach, dass sich diese Verwirrung legt, dass es sich mit Gabrielle entspannt."

„Würde es dir helfen mit Charlie zu sprechen?"

„Nein! Bloß nicht. Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Er wollte weg und das ist Aussage genug und es würde ja auch nichts bringen, ich meine, selbst wenn, er ist in Rumänien glücklich und ich hier, da gibt es keinen Kompromiss. Nein, ich sitze das aus. Das muss irgendwann nachlassen. Jetzt ist wichtiger, dass ich mich mit Gabrielle wieder vertrage. Es bringt mir nichts, wenn ich mir die Blöße gebe, das würde es nur schlimmer machen."

„Was kannst du tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ihr Raum geben, Zeit geben und ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe und sie kein Lückenfüller ist. Und dass ich ihr wünsche, dass sie glücklich ist und einen tollen Mann findet und ganz viele Kinder bekommt und so."

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan."

Ja, so klang das nach einem Plan:

„Vielleicht kann ich in der nächsten Zeit mehr mit der WG, also auch Ginny und Harry unternehmen, dann wäre es offener, sie hätte Raum und ich komme auf andere Gedanken. Habe mich eh etwas zu sehr abgekapselt in der letzten Zeit…"

„Deine Mitbewohner freuen sich sicher!"

Irgendwie ging es ihm besser. Er hatte einen Plan und er hatte Traumlostrank. Ab Morgen würde alles besser werden.

 **oOo**

Ganz so glatt lief es dann natürlich nicht. Aber Draco war guten Mutes. Er schlief wirklich besser und begann wieder zu trainieren, was ihm zusätzlich ein besseres Gefühl gab. Seine Mitbewohner waren offensichtlich froh, dass er wieder mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte, beim Abendessen gesprächiger war und auch den ein oder anderen Spieleabend mitmachte.

Draco gab sich auch einen Ruck und nahm sie zu einem seiner seltenen Auftritte bei einer Modenschau mit. Bisher hatte er das sehr diskret behandelt, aber er wusste, es würde ihm helfen, wenn er in Gesellschaft war. Und es war wirklich lustig mit seinen Freunden und er war dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn so nahmen, wie er war.

Der März lief gut und Ginnys Bauch wurde zunehmend größer. Draco beobachtete es mit Neid. Es war ja nicht so als ob er keine Kinder wollte. Aber es war wohl nicht im Bereich des Möglichen. Vermutlich waren Harrys Kinder, so lange er hier wohnte, das, was eigenen Kindern am nächsten kommen würde. Irgendwie absurd, wenn Draco daran dachte, was er und Harry für eine Geschichte hatten.

Es war nicht so, dass Draco nicht mehr von Charlie träumte oder nicht mehr heimlich in dessen altes Zimmer schlich. Aber er schaffte es, diese kalte Leere in sich mit Aktion zu füllen, selbst wenn er sich zwingen musste und oft das Gefühl hatte, zu schauspielern. Er wusste, dass es anders nicht besser werden würde. Gabrielle war noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt und Draco wusste nicht recht, was sie störte. Von außen sah es nicht viel anders aus, aber selbst wenn sie gemeinsam feiern gingen oder die Mittagspause im Ministerium gemeinsam verbrachten, es war anders. Allein schon körperlich war da ein Abstand. Weniger Zärtlichkeiten und auch ein Aussparen entsprechender Gesprächsthemen.

Anfang April war es soweit: Seamus kam zum Abendessen in die WG und Draco musste sich sehr beherrschen das ganze Abendessen über in der WG-Küche freundlich und unbefangen zu wirken. Es war natürlich gut, rein rational betrachtet, dass Gabrielle sich einen Freund suchte, aber dennoch war Draco kurz davor vor Platzen aus Eifersucht. Dabei war es ja offensichtlich kein Date, Seamus saß ja mit Gabrielle, den Potters, Luna und ihm in der WG-Küche. Trotzdem war es Aussage genug. Seamus war auch nicht recht sicher, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, zumindest mied er recht offensichtlich den Blickkontakt. Es war zumindest etwas Genugtuung für Draco.

Am folgenden Abend klopfte er bei Gabrielle. Irgendwie mussten sie reden. Sie sah ihn fragend an? Ihr war klar, warum er gekommen war.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich mich für dich freue und hoffe, dass es mit Seamus passt. Er ist in Ordnung. Und ich hoffe, du weißt ebenso, dass es mich rasend macht vor Eifersucht, aber ich wohl weiß, dass ich nicht in der Position bin, etwas zu sagen. Aber meine Gefühle für dich haben sich nie geändert. Ich vermute, dass ich mich geändert habe. Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich wirst."

Gabrielle sah ihn ernst an und sagte erst einmal nichts. Es schien als würde sie seine Worte prüfen und abwägen. Dann kam sie zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet und es freute ihn. Sie standen lange festumschlungen einfach da und Draco spürte, dass es wieder in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht nicht so wie früher, aber in Ordnung.


	35. Harry - schwierige Zeiten

**35\. Harry: Schwierige Zeiten (März 2006)**

Harry hatte die Provinz Großbritannien bisher nur für seine Flitterwochen verlassen. Es war umständlich, da man auf den internationalen Portschlüsselservice zugreifen musste, da Apparieren über Grenzen gefährlich war und die Flohnetzwerke nicht verbunden waren. So hatte sich Harry auf einen Schlüssel nach Sofia gebucht, um ein Wochenende mit Victor zu verbringen. Ein als Privaturlaub getarnter Einsatz. Selbst seine Frau wusste nicht, dass der „Urlaub" nicht nur Erholung war. Es war sicher angenehme Arbeit und solche Kurztrips würden sicher schwieriger werden, sobald das Baby da sein würde, und entsprechen kam es ihm damit nicht wirklich ungelegen. Und er hatte Victor noch nie besucht, was eigentlich ein Unding war und so freute er sich auch wirklich auf die Tage in Bulgarien. Hermine hatte ihm geholfen, einen Translationszauber zu lernen, sodass er im Zweifelsfall Bulgarisch verstehen und sprechen können würde. Dadurch, dass Victor Englisch sprach, hatte Harry dieses Problem völlig verdrängt und Hermine hatte ihn erst daran erinnern müssen.

Die Reise war seltsam. Eigentlich nicht länger als andere Portschlüsselreisen, aber irgendwie härter. Harry war schummrig und er musste sich in der Ankunftshalle erst einmal setzen. Victor kam ihm entgegen und begrüßte ihn. Er hatte sich sehr gefreut, als Harry gefragt hatte, ob er seine noch kinderfreie Schonzeit für ein Wochenende bei ihm verbringen könne.

Es war großartig. Victor lebte in einem kleinen Haus im Wald, unweit ging ein Abhang entlang und eröffnete einen weiten Blick über bewaldete Hügel und Täler. Die Luft war herrlich sauber, kein Vergleich zu London. Harry ärgerte sich, dass er Victor nicht schon viel früher besucht hatte.

„Du lebst alleine?"

„Ja. Kein Glück mit den Frauen. Irgendwie sind die hier eher an meinem Ruhm als an meiner Person interessiert. Und wenn nicht, dann scheiterte es bisher an den Arbeitszeiten. Aber vielleicht ändert sich das, wenn ich jetzt im Ministerium anfange, immerhin wird es dann etwas weniger reiselastig."

„Jaa, als Quidditschspieler, zumal Nationalmannschaft, ist man viel unterwegs, das habe ich bei Ginny gemerkt. Aber ich wollte eh noch fragen, warum du jetzt schon deine Profikarriere beendest. Ist es nur wegen der Arbeitszeiten? Oder ist etwas passiert?"

Mittlerweile saßen sie mit einem Bier in der Hand vor Victors Haus. Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Victor schien zu überlegen:

„Es waren verschiedene Gründe. Die Arbeitszeiten mit den Trainings und den Reisen ging mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Sozialleben ist da echt schwierig. Und nach über zehn Jahren war es auch einfach nicht mehr so spannend. Klar, Quidditsch ist toll, aber das Leben als Profisportler… Ich bin jetzt im Ministerium in der Sportabteilung. Natürlich muss ich dann immer noch viel zu den Spielen reisen, aber dennoch ist da deutlich mehr Ruhe, da ich dazwischen ja im Ministerium bin und Veranstaltungen organisiere, Gelder eintreibe, Richtlinien prüfe und so weiter."

Er schwieg und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war. Er wartete. Natürlich, das waren plausible Gründe, zumal Victor immer mit dem Sportbuisness und der Glitzerwelt gefremdelt hatte.

„Kann ich gut nachvollziehen, auch wenn meine Frau nur zwei Jahre Profi war. Und du hast ja immer mit dem Ruhm gefremdelt, da sind wir uns recht ähnlich." Sie prosteten sich zu. „Aber vermisst du es nicht?"

„Doch, klar, aber einer der vielen Vorteile meines Wohnortes ist, dass ich hier jederzeit fliegen kann. Wenn du magst, können wir gerne morgen durch die Bäume jagen. Ich sag dir, Schnatzsuche im Wald ist das beste Training für Sucher."

„Das ist also dein Geheimnis, deswegen bist du so gut!"

Victor lachte, widersprach aber nicht.

 **oOo**

Wuum, und abermals fegte es Harry mit Schwung vom Besen. Wo war diese Tanne hergekommen? Sein Arm schmerzte, vermutlich nochmal gebrochen. Eben hatte Victor ihn schon zusammenflicken müssen, weil er bei einem Zusammenstoß mit einer Buche ziemlich gelitten hatte. Es machte wirklich Spaß, im Wald zu fliegen, aber es war krass anstrengend und Harry war geneigt, aufzugeben und für Spielen auf dem freien Feld zu plädieren. Victor landete neben ihm und versorgte ihn. Harry machte sich eine geistige Notiz, nochmal die basalen Heilzauber zu wiederholen.

„Komm, lass zurückfliegen bevor du dich völlig zerlegst. Dann zeige ich dir die Hidden Alley in Temeschwar, dann siehst du unsere zentrale Einkaufsmeile und wenn du magst, zeige ich dir das Ministerium. Heute sollte es ruhig sein, also wenig Trubel zu erwarten. Wobei wir dich auch etwas tarnen könnten… wobei das nur ohne Zauber geht, weil die im Ministerium Enttarnzauberbänne haben."

„Meinst du, man würde mich hier erkennen? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass man mich auch im Ausland auf der Straße erkennen würde."

„Naja, die Masse bestimmt nicht, aber den Aufstieg und Fall Voldemorts hat man auch hier verfolgt und dass ein Siebzehnjähriger ihn besiegt hat, ist auch hier bekannt. Die Leute wissen hier nicht, wie du aussiehst, wenn dann kennen sie nur Fotos von früher. Aber die Leute wissen, dass wir befreundet sind. Ich leihe dir eine meiner Mützen, dann sieht man deine Narbe nicht so. Das wird vermutlich schon reichen."

„Guter Plan. Bin wirklich gespannt, wie es bei euch ist. Die Provinz besteht aus so verschiedenen Ländern und Sprachen. So ganz kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, wie das läuft."

„Wir haben viele Dolmetscher, weil die wenigsten Translationszauber beherrschen. Wir haben auch in jedem Land eine Einkaufsstraße, zumindest eine kleine, und dann eben in Temeschwar die große mit Ministerium, Bank und derlei. Es ist eine schwierige Provinz, es gab schon immer Spannungen zwischen den Ländern und im Ministerium wird viel gegeneinander gearbeitet. Manchmal frage ich mich, warum wir die Provinz nicht teilen… Es ist nicht nur eine große Provinz, es sind hier auch verdammt viele Zauberer."

„Was meinst du mit gegeneinander arbeiten?"

„Ach, in der Verwaltung blockieren sie Gesetze, wenn scheinbar ein Land besser weg kommt als das andere oder Kommissionen müssen immer paritätisch besetzt sein, was nicht dafür sorgt, dass nach Kompetenz besetzt wird."

„Verstehe…"

 **oOo**

Als sie eine Stunde später in der Haupteinkaufsstraße der Provinz ankamen, war Harry irritiert. Es war nicht so schlimm wie damals, aber sein erster Gedanke war die Winkelgasse als er mit Ron und Hermine zu Gringotts unterwegs gewesen war. Hier waren jetzt nur rund ein Viertel der Läden zu, aber es sah düster aus und hatte insgesamt mehr was von Nocturngasse.

„Ist es hier immer so oder warum sind so viele Läden zu?"

„Erlass, dass man als Zauberer mit nicht mindestens zwei magischen Eltern kein Geschäft mehr betreiben darf. Kam vor Kurzem. Völliger Mist, blanke Schikane."

Victor hatte leise gesprochen und dabei interessiert umhergezeigt. Harry verstand, dass man dieses Thema nicht öffentlich besprechen sollte und merkte sich den Einstieg für später.

Victor zeigte ihm verschiedene Orte in der Straße, wie zum Beispiel den Laden des neuen Zauberstabmachers, der laut Victor aber lange nicht die Qualität von Gregorovitch hatte.

Dann verließen sie die Einkaufsstraße und apparierten in die Altstadt von Sofia. Sie aßen in einem Muggellokal, damit Harry auch ein bisschen von dieser Welt sah. Victor legte einen Abhörzauber um sie und als Harry nur die Augenbrauen hob, wurde er ernst:

„Schwierige Zeiten. Du hast ja gesehen, was hier für Gesetze verabschiedet werden. Ich traue momentan niemandem. Ich habe zu viel von eurem Krieg mitbekommen als dass ich die Entwicklungen hier nicht bemerken würde. Dieser Xanatos, unser neuer Minister, der ist mir arg suspekt. Niemand kennt ihn wirklich. Er war lange Assistent des früheren Ministers, aber immer im Hintergrund und dann plötzlich wird er gewählt und keiner weiß wie. Alles etwas fragwürdig. Aber er regiert mit ziemlich klarer Linie und das mögen hier viele, daher protestiert niemand, zumindest nicht öffentlich. Auch ein Grund, warum ich ins Ministerium wollte, ich will mehr mitkriegen. Hier war man schon immer recht rassistisch, aber es wird mehr, vor allem auch, weil es immer mehr muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen gibt, während die alten Linien langsam weniger werden. Das macht einige nervös. Xanatos scheint da für viele die Antwort. Aktuell sind sogar Ehegesetze im Gespräch: Das Heiraten von Muggeln soll verboten werden!"

Harry hatte schweigend zugehört. Er hatte gehofft, dass Victor ihm derart berichten würde, auch wenn ihn der Inhalt nicht gerade positiv stimmte. Ihre Befürchtungen waren berechtigt gewesen. Wie viel sollte er ihm erzählen?

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich schon Gerüchte in die Richtung gehört. Gefällt mir nicht, was du da berichtest. Ich fühlte mich auch vorhin empfindlich an die Zeit erinnert, als Voldemort unser Ministerium übernommen hatte."

„Ja, drum bin ich auch froh, dass du vorbeikommst, ich wollte dir das gerne zeigen und deinen Rat. Du hast da ja Erfahrung."

Sie sahen sich ernst an. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tisch, tippte Victor an und dieser leuchtete einen winzigen Augenblick grün. Victor sah ihn überrascht an und verstand wohl, dass Harry ihn gerade auf Abhörzauber oder ähnliches geprüft hatte.

„Deswegen bist du hier. Verstehe."

Harry schmunzelte:

„Nicht nur, aber auch. Wir beobachten die Entwicklung argwöhnisch, haben aber noch zu wenig Informationen, um sie gut einschätzen zu können. Dass du ins Ministerium gewechselt bist, kommt da sehr gelegen."

„Ja, ich hoffe auch, dass ich etwas mehr Einblick erhalte. Ich bin Reinblüter, das gibt mir Vorteile. Sportabteilung war der glaubhafteste Einstieg, aber ich hoffe, mit der Zeit in eine der zentraleren Abteilungen zu wechseln."

„Klingt gut. Wenn wir dich unterstützen können, ohne dass es auffällt, dann sag Bescheid. Wir überlegen, ob wir Hermine für ein paar Wochen hier runter schicken können, irgendwie getarnt als Kooperation der Provinzen, Botschafterin unserer Unternehmen und so weiter. Sie ist zwar als muggelstämmige Hexe hier etwas im Nachteil, aber sie ist eine der höchsten Ministeriumsvertreter und manchmal ist es hilfreich, eine Frau zu schicken. Irgendwie wirkt das netter. Und sie kann auch nochmal die Anliegen der muggelstämmigen Zauberer vertreten."

Victor nickte: „Es würde freundlich mitteilen, dass man die Entwicklungen wahrnimmt, auch im Ausland. Xanatos ist nicht doof, der wird das sofort verstehen. Aber Hermine ist da eine gute Wahl, die kann mit soetwas umgehen."

„Ja. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir ein Kommunikationsmittel geben, um abhörsicher mit mir zu kommunizieren, zumindest für kurze Mitteilungen. Dann können wir gegebenenfalls Gesprächstermine ausmachen."

„Klingt gut."

Nachdem der ernste Teil der Reise abgearbeitet war, wurde es nun wieder gemütlicher. Victor zeigte Harry noch ein paar schöne Ecken im Land und am Abend kamen müde nach Hause. Die Provinz und das Land waren auf eine Weise anders, die Harry nicht beschreiben konnte. Er hatte seine Provinz zu selten verlassen, um einen wirklichen Vergleich zu haben. Irgendwie war es hier rauer, was aber vielleicht auch nur durch die wilde Natur so wirkte.

Victor erzählte am Abend viel von Durmstrang und den Unterschieden zu Hogwarts, besonders in Bezug auf die Dunklen Künste. Der Nachfolger Karkaroffs war kaum weniger aufgeschlossen gegenüber den dunklen Künsten und auch die Bedeutung des Blutstatus' wurde zunehmend wichtiger in der Schule. Harry hatte schon gehört, dass mittlerweile ein bis zwei Kinder im Jahr von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts geschickt wurden, weil ihre Eltern sie dem nicht aussetzen wollten. Immerhin zeigte es, dass es Leute gab, die die Tendenzen sahen und nicht damit einverstanden waren. Das war zumindest positiv. Aber Harry wusste auch, dass es in dieser Provinz noch freilebende Todesser gab, die aber vor dem Zugriff von anderen Provinzen geschützt waren. Voldemort hatte in verschiedenen Provinzen Anhänger gehabt, aber nirgends so viele wie hier. Es war kein Zufall gewesen, dass er sich in Albanien versteckt hatte.

Harry war trotz der vielen Besorgnis erregenden Informationen optimistisch gestimmt. Dass Victor so aktiv in den Widerstand ging, freute ihn. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas Anderes erwartet, aber so deutlich hatte er es sich nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Es war auch gut, dass Victor so populär war, denn durch seine Beliebtheit, war er etwas vor Repressalien geschützt, falls die Regierung etwas gegen ihn würde unternehmen wollen. Auch diese Eventualitäten mussten ja bedacht werden.

Sonntagvormittag verging mit einer weiteren Partie Schnatzjagd und Harry war froh, dass er auf freiem Feld nicht mehr ganz so sehr hinter Victor zurückfiel. Es tat unheimlich gut, wieder zu fliegen und nach zwei Stunden sackten sie glücklich erschöpft auf die Bank vor Victors Haus.

„Das tat gut. Ich habe es sehr vermisst und es ist schon was Anderes, wenn man nicht alleine fliegt."

„Hast du hier in der Provinz niemanden?" So isoliert hatte er Victor nicht eingeschätzt.

„Die Freunde, die ich habe, sind selten gute Flieger."

„Oh… hm.. Erinnerst du dich an Charlie Weasley? Einen der Brüder von Ron, der als Drachenwärter in Rumänien arbeitet?"

„Das war doch der, der bei der Hochzeit verletzt war und deswegen nach England zurück ist, oder?"

„Ja, aber sein Arm ist geheilt und er ist seit ein paar Wochen zurück im Reservat. Und er ist ein hervorragender Flieger. Und wirklich ein guter Kerl, hat ja ein halbes Jahr in meiner WG gewohnt. Er hat in Hogwarts auch Sucher gespielt und hat einen legendären Ruf. Meine ganze Schulzeit über musste ich mir anhören, dass ich fast so gut sei wie Charlie." Er lachte: „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der sehr gerne auf ne Runde Fliegen vorbeikommt. Und der ist auch niemand, der sich für berühmte Personen interessiert oder so."

„Klingt sympathisch."

Victor klang wirklich interessiert. Harry wusste ja, wie schwierig es war, zu erkennen, wer wirklich mit einem befreundet sein wollte und wer nur etwas Ruhm abhaben wollte. Und dann auch noch Flieger zu finden, engte die Auswahl empfindlich ein. Da könnte es mit Charlie vielleicht wirklich passen.

Der Rest der Zeit verging viel zu schnell und bald schon ging es für Harry zurück zur Porthalle und zurück nach London. Er hatte es genossen, dieses Wochenende. Vielleicht würde es noch mehr Möglichkeiten dazu geben. Leider war der Postschlüsseltransport öffentlich und man musste sich mit Namen registrieren, wodurch seine Anwesenheit in der Provinz nicht geheim blieb und vermutlich schnell Fragen aufwerfen würde. Wirklich gute Wege, unbemerkt in die Provinz zu kommen, gab es einfach nicht.


	36. Severus - getting closer

**36\. Severus: Getting closer (Feb-Mai 2006)**

So sehr er es sich gewünscht hatte, so sehr war Severus mit der Situation überfordert. Nach dem Kuss hatten sie sich angesehen, beide unsicher nach Worten suchend. Hermine hatte ihn dann nach Hause geschickt und sich für den folgenden Mittag angekündigt. Er war noch mitten im Kochen, als sie ankam. Hatte er es sich gestern nur eingebildet? War der Kuss wirklich real gewesen? War es ein Versehen gewesen? Würde sie jetzt zurück rudern? Oder empfand sie tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft für ihn? Unsicher sah er sie an, versuchte dennoch souverän zu wirken. Der weiche Blick in ihren Augen ließ ihn hoffen. Sie begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung, was sie sonst nie getan hatten und Severus widmete sich wieder dem Kochen, denn der Reis war fast am Überkochen. Hermine legte ab und gesellte sich zu ihm. Früher hatten sie oft miteinander gekocht und so ging sie ihm in vertrauter Weise zur Hand und die Situation entspannte sich.

Nach dem Essen wurde es wieder angespannter, denn beide schienen einen Gesprächseinstieg zu suchen. Sie räumten ab, kochten Tee, setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer. Severus wurde nervös. Sie schien ebenfalls hibbelig. Wollte sie doch nur eine Freundschaft? Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen sollte, ohne sich völlig bloß zu stellen und das hatte er gestern Abend erst und war nicht gewillt, es jetzt schon wieder zu tun.

„Severus, ich glaube, wir sind beide ziemliche Narren."

Merlin sei Dank, sie fing an.

„In wie fern?"

Cool bleiben, sie reden lassen, Souverän wirken… er war Spion gewesen, verdammt, so ein bisschen Schauspielern sollte doch noch drin sein!

„Wenn du dieses Theater gespielt hast, damit ich nicht merke, dass du in mich verliebt bist und ich nicht früher Klarheit verlangt habe, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du rausfindest, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, dann war das ziemlich überflüssiger Stress für beide Seiten."

Sie schmunzelte und musterte interessiert ihre Tasse. Sein Herzschlag war mit jedem ihrer Worte schneller geworden, nur um dann plötzlich auszusetzen, als sie so nebenbei fallen ließ, sie sei in ihn verliebt. War das möglich? Konnte das wirklich sein? Sie, Hermine Granger, der die Männerwelt zu Füßen lag, war verliebt in ihn, Severus Snape, einen alten, gebrochenen Mann mit ausgesprochen düsterer Vergangenheit?

„Scheint so."

War alles, was er rausbrachte und eigentlich überraschte es ihn, dass überhaupt ein Ton aus seinem Mund kam.

Schweigen breitete sich im Wohnzimmer aus und Severus wusste nicht recht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Denn noch war alles offen. Sollte er sie fragen, ob sie sich eine Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen konnte? Konnte er das denn? Er hatte nie eine gehabt. Was waren ihre Erwartungen?

Wieder brach sie die Stille: „Die Frage ist, was machen wir jetzt damit?"

„Was möchtest du?"

„Dich."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Severus dachte, er müsse an dem Feuerwerk in ihm ersticken und musste wirklich husten. Sie fuhr fort:

„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass es erst einmal wieder so entspannt wird, wie früher, also vor der Hochzeit. Ich glaube, da fing es an mit dem Theater, oder?"

Er nickte.

„Und dann haben wir Zeit und können schauen, wie wir darüber hinaus … kooperieren."

Sie wurde rot. Er musste lachen:

„Interessantes Verb."

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus:

„Ich hatte ewig keine Beziehung und du noch nie. Ich glaube, wir haben beide keinen Plan, also müssen wir einen im laufenden Geschehen entwickeln. Das meinte ich. Nichts überstürzen, uns Zeit geben und Raum. Also vorausgesetzt, du möchtest das?"

Diese Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme, der Blick, Severus wechselte vom Sessel zu ihr auf das Sofa, sein Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und er hauchte nur ein „Ja" bevor er sie zaghaft und doch leidenschaftlich küsste.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und sie sanken zusammen auf das Sofa. Es war berauschend, sie so nah zu spüren, ihren Körper zu fühlen, ihren Geruch zu riechen und ihren Geschmack wieder zu kosten. Severus versuchte jedes Detail wahrzunehmen und sich einzuprägen. Es war alles so viel besser als in seinen Träumen und scheinbar stellte er sich gar nicht so ungeschickt an, denn sie schien ihn ebenso zu genießen. Sie zog ihn näher an sich und erst dann merkte Severus, dass auch der Rest seines Körpers auf ihre Nähe reagierte und er versteifte sich und rückte ein Stück ab von ihr. Unsicher schaute er an sich herab, als sie ihn wieder zu sich zog:

„Ganz ruhig, kein Grund unsicher zu sein. _Ich_ wäre eher unsicher, wenn du nicht auf mich reagieren würdest. Aber wenn es ok ist, würde ich es bis auf weiteres einfach ignorieren. Ich will nichts überstürzen. Ok?"

Er nickte nur. Zu viel Information, zu viel Emotion, zu viel Überforderung. Sie beendete sein Denken indem sie ihn wieder küsste.

 **oOo**

Es folgten schöne Wochen zaghaften Annäherns. Sie verbrachten wieder die Wochenenden zusammen, jedoch nicht mehr nur im Lake District, sondern auch zum Teil in London. Manchmal kochten sie in Hermines Wohnung und Severus wurde langsam mit den technischen Geräten vertraut, die sich in Hermines Küche befanden. Sie gingen ins Museum und ins Ballett, einmal auch ins Kino, und Severus war zufrieden.

Die Nächte verbrachten sie noch in getrennten Betten. Severus wollte mehr, traute sich jedoch nicht zu fragen, da er nicht betteln wollte. Der Vorteil an den getrennten Betten war, dass Hermine nicht mitbekam, wenn er sich nachts Erleichterung verschaffte, denn anders wusste er sich nicht zu behelfen.

Als er Mitte März nachts aus dem Bad zurück in sein Zimmer schlich, stand sie plötzlich im Türrahmen ihres Zimmers. Ihre Augen glitten über seinen nackten Oberkörper und er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie jedes Detail aufsog und mit sich ringen musste. Severus nutzte die Situation und erlaubte sich, ihren Körper ebenso genau zu erforschen. Ihr Schlafanzug ließ deutlich die Form ihrer Brüste erkennen und Severus war sehr froh, dass er eben Druck abgebaut hatte, sonst wäre es jetzt mehr als schwierig, Kontrolle zu bewahren. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, fand aber wohl nicht die rechten Worte. Scheinbar gab sie auf und streckte ihm nur die Hand entgegen und als er sie ergriff, zog sie ihn zögerlich in ihr Zimmer.

Severus Herz begann zu rasen. Was hatte sie vor? Wie weit wollte sie gehen? Was wurde jetzt von ihm erwartet? Panik und Vorfreude kämpften erbittert um Vorherrschaft in ihm.

„Nur kuscheln?"

Ihre Stimme war leise und brüchig. Er nickte. Ja, das war im Bereich dessen, was er leisten konnte, ohne völlig wie der letzte Depp dazustehen. Er schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Bettdecke und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Es war herrlich; viel weniger Kleidung zwischen ihnen, viel mehr Platz für Arme und Beine, anders als auf der Couch, und die Sicherheit der Dunkelheit, die zugleich alle anderen Sinne zu schärfen schien. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers geküsste und ertastet und erobert, aber er zügelte sich. Es war alles so neu für ihn, er würde vermutlich irgendetwas falsch machen, würde seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren, irgendetwas, und es würde ihr nicht gefallen. Oder er würde vielleicht Panik bekommen? Bisher hatte ihn jeder Gedanke an körperliche Nähe abgestoßen. Außer bei Hermine und früher bei Lily. Er durfte sich selbst nicht überholen und scheinbar war das auch Hermines Gedanke. Denn sie hatte ja kein Problem mit körperlicher Nähe. Im Gegenteil, sie war erfahren, sie wusste, was sie wollte und er, er hatte keine Ahnung. Wie sollte er sie je glücklich machen, wenn sie an Leistungen wie die von Charlie Weasley gewöhnt war?

Die Panik gewann gerade deutlich Oberhand in ihm, als Hermines Hände langsam und zögerlich begannen seinen Oberkörper zu erkunden. Er hielt den Atem an. Ihre Hände fühlten sich an als würden sie seine Haut zum Glühen bringen. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht aufhören. Aber irgendwann wanderten ihre Hände hoch zu seinem Gesicht und sie küsste ihn zärtlich, schmiegte sich an ihn und schien dann eine Schlafposition einzunehmen. Und tatsächlich, bald darauf konnte er spüren, wie ihr Atem gleichmäßiger wurde. War er nicht attraktiv genug, dass sie sofort einschlief? Die Gedanken begannen wieder zu rasen, aber irgendwie schien die schlafende Frau in seinem Arm eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben, denn die Gedanken beruhigten sich bald und er konnte sich auf sie konzentrieren und irgendwann schlief er ein.

Das Gefühl am nächsten Morgen, verwirrt und desorientiert aufzuwachen und erst im zweite Moment zu verstehen, dass es Hermine war, die in seinem Arm lag, war schon sonderbar. Aber gut sonderbar und Severus war sicher, dass er sich daran würde gewöhnen können. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie schlief und langsam aufwachte und ihn verschlafen anblinzelte. Womit hatte er diesen offen liebevollen und zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck verdient? Er wusste es nicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Vielleicht war manchmal ja weniger mehr und es reichte erst einmal, sie im Arm zu halten, um sie glücklich zu machen.

 **oOo**

Als er am nächsten Abend vom Badezimmer in sein Zimmer lief, war ihre Tür bereits verschlossen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er wieder bei ihr würde schlafen können, aber die geschlossene Tür war Aussage genug. Er war enttäuscht, würde aber nicht betteln, auch wenn er innerlich nach ihrer Nähe lechzte. Er ging in sein Zimmer und stockte. Das war nicht ihr Ernst?! Offensichtlich war etwas, beziehungsweise jemand, unter seiner Bettdecke. Leise schlich er sich an sein Bett heran, lupfte eine Ecke hoch und fand, wie erwartet, Hermine. Diese setzte ihr unschuldigstes Schulmädchengrinsen auf und er musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht laut zu lachen, sondern eine ernste Oberlehrermiene aufzusetzen:

„So so, wen haben wir da? Miss Granger, nach Sperrzeit in fremdem Bett. Ihr Benehmen lässt … nicht zu wünschen übrig."

Und bevor sie reagieren konnte, schlüpfte er unter die Decke und begann sie zu kitzeln. So ein bisschen Strafe musste ja natürlich trotzdem sein. Und es war eine hervorragende Ausrede, um sie anzufassen. Und bei Merlin, wie sie sich anfühlte!

Als er sie von der Attacke erlöste, lag sie festumschlungen in seinen Armen, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten, fuhr ihre Wirbelsäule nach und folgte den Rippen und ließ seine Hand auf ihrer Taille ruhen. Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und sah ihn ruhig und liebevoll an. Was erwartete sie jetzt von ihm? Was sollte, was durfte er tun? Seine Unsicherheit schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn sie zog in zu sich, küsste ihn und ließ ihre Hand über seinen Arm auf seine Hand gleiten und zog diese leicht auf ihren Bauch. Er erstarrte, unfähig, sich weiter auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren, was sie lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm und seine Hand weiter, ganz langsam höher schob, bis seine Fingerspitzen ihren Brustansatz berührten. Er hielt die Luft an und ganz langsam umschloss seine Hand ihre Brust und er seufzte. Sie war perfekt. Alles an Hermine war perfekt, aber besonders diese Brüste. Bei Merlin, seine Fantasie war nichts dagegen gewesen. Am liebsten würde er sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten vergraben, aber das wäre sicherlich zu unbeherrscht und albern. Aber er rutschte langsam etwas hinunter und küsste sich vom Hals bis zum Dekolleté, während seine Hand leicht ihre Brust massierte und er mit dem Daumen über ihre Brustwarze fuhr. Sie fing regelrecht an zu schnurren und Severus wurde sich seiner harten Erektion bewusst, die bei diesem Laut anfing zu pulsieren und als sich Hermine ihm entgegen bog und ihm ihre Brüste quasi ins Gesicht drückte, war es um ihn geschehen.

Beschämt löste er sich von ihr. Er fühlte sich wie ein hormongestörter Halbstarker. Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sein Problem zu verstehen und bevor er aufstehen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon am Arm gefasst und hielt ihn fest:

„Severus, bitte entspann dich. Alles ist gut."

„Ich…" weiter kam er nicht. Es war so unfassbar peinlich für ihn.

„Severus, hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie wundervoll es ist, zu wissen, dass ich die erste Frau bin, die dir so nahekommen darf? Und wie sehr ich es genieße, mit dir jede einzelne Stufe dieses Weges zu gehen? Ich bitte dich, entspann dich und vertrau mir. Und vertraue dir."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, sodass er ihrem Blick nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Sie blickte ernst, entschlossen und liebevoll. Womit hatte er das verdient? Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und flüsterte dann:

„Das Zauberwort heißt übrigens Ratzeputz" und grinste.

Er griff zitternd seinen Zauberstab von Nachttisch und säuberte sich. Sie schmunzelte:

„Also, wo waren wir?"

Er wagte ein Grinsen und widmete sich wieder ihren Brüsten und liebkoste sie, bis Hermine schwer atmete. Ihre Brustwarzen schienen ausgesprochen erogen zu sein und wenn er ihre Brüste etwas fester massierte, schien ihre Atmung fast ein Keuchen.

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll, Hermine."

„Du machst das wunderbar."

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Es ist nur fair."

„Das hier ist kein Wettkampf, Severus."

Und griff in seine Haare, bog den Rücken durch und drückte ihm ihre Brüste wieder entgegen. Er löste sich etwas von ihr und ließ seine Hand unter ihr Schlafanzugtop gleiten und schob es langsam nach oben. Ihre Augen flackerten und er bedachte sie mit einem glühenden Blick, als er ihr kurzentschlossen das Oberteil auszog. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, als sie so neben ihm lag. Der Stoff hatte eigentlich nur wenig verborgen, aber es war doch nochmal eine ganz neue Welt. Einen Moment starrte er sie nur an, unfähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden von ihrer Schönheit. Dann ließ er seine Finger sanft über ihre Brustwarze gleiten und sie zog die Luft ein. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich und Severus fing die andere Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen und versank in der Berührung. Schnell war sie wieder am Keuchen und Severus war wie berauscht von ihren Brüsten und ihrer Erregung und ihrer Lust.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, beugte er sich weiter über sie und sein Bein rutschte zwischen ihre Beine. Als er ihre Scham spürte, die gegen sein Bein drückte, wäre er fast abermals über die Klippe gegangen. Sie atmete schneller und er vergrub sich zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sie begann ihr Becken zu bewegen und sich gegen sein Bein zu reiben und Severus musste alle Disziplin aufwenden, um nicht nochmal zu früh zu kommen. Sie zu spüren, wie ihre Erregung immer mehr die Oberhand gewann, war berauschend. Seine eigene Erektion pulsierte und als sie sich mit einem Stöhnen aufbäumte, ließ er los und zusammen sanken sie schwer atmend in die Kissen.

„So war das nicht geplant, Severus."

Mit einem glühenden Blick zog sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Beruhigend, dass auch deine Selbstbeherrschung Grenzen hat, Hermine."

 **oOo**

Ermutigt von diesen ersten Erfahrungen, konnte Severus die Wochenenden immer kaum erwarten. Langsam kamen sie sich immer näher. Sie brauten wieder zusammen, kochten viel und unternahmen auch öfter etwas. Ob sie offiziell ein Paar waren, hatten sie bisher nicht besprochen, sie ließen es auf sich zukommen. Severus war zufrieden. Zugegeben, er fühlte sich, wie man es immer von pubertierenden Jungs erzählte, so völlig hormongesteuert, aber da Hermine explizit gesagt hatte, dass sie das gut finde, arrangierte er sich damit. Irgendwann würde es ja hoffentlich besser werden. Es musste. Auch wenn Severus sich nicht vorstellen konnte, Hermine irgendwann nicht mehr umwerfend attraktiv zu finden. Mittlerweile konnte er sich immerhin ein bisschen im Griff behalten, wenn sie intim wurden. Außer natürlich, als Hermine gestern mit unschuldigstem Blick mit ihrer Hand in seiner Schlafanzughose verschwunden war. Er hatte versucht, sich zu beherrschen – ein völlig hoffnungsloser Kampf – es war ein unfassbar geiles Gefühl ihre Hand an seinem Schwanz zu spüren und ihre geschickten Bewegungen zu fühlen. Er hatte es trotzdem versucht, bis sie ihm ins Ohr geraunt hatte, er solle ihr vertrauen und loslassen. Da hatte er den Kampf aufgegeben. Der Orgasmus hatte ihn dermaßen in andere Sphären katapultiert, er hatte kaum noch mitbekommen, wie er sich aufgebäumt hatte und ihren Namen gestöhnt hatte. Eigentlich war ihm das danach peinlich gewesen. Er hatte sich noch nie so gehen lassen. Aber ihr Blick danach! Ihre Augen hatten geglüht vor Lust und Leidenschaft und Begehren. Er hätte in dem Blick ertrinken können.

Später war er dann mit seiner Hand in ihre Wäsche gewandert. Allein von der Berührung ihrer Hitze war er schon wieder hart geworden. Sie hatte ihm ruhig alles erklärt, was sie mochte, wie sie es mochte und er hatte sich als guter Schüler erwiesen. Als sie durch seine Finger zum Höhepunkt kam, hatte sie ihn angesehen, die ganze Zeit mit diesem intensiven Blick, der kurz vernebelte als sie seinen Namen keuchte und Severus war allein davon nochmal gekommen. Hermine so zu erleben, war einfach jenseits von allem.

Aber Severus wäre nicht Severus, wenn er nicht ehrgeizig seine neuen Fähigkeiten perfektionieren wollte. So war er unter der Woche heimlich ins muggelige, anonyme London gegangen und hatte sich in einem Sexshop für Frauen Lektüre besorgt. Die Verkäuferin hatte ihn seelenruhig und souverän beraten, war offenkundig sehr angetan von seinem Anliegen, sich für seine Freundin grundlegend und gut zu bilden, und hatte ihn mit zwei Büchern über weibliche Lust nach Hause geschickt. Severus war völlig fasziniert, teilweise auch schockiert, was er da alles las. Aber er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht mehr ganz so planlos. Im Gegenteil, ihm war ein verwegener Plan gekommen…

 **oOo**

Oh, Severus war zufrieden mit sich. Bei Merlin, dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen würde für Tage sein Gesicht zieren. Nochmals beugte er sich über Hermine, die tief und fest, an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Auch sie hatte ein seliges Lächeln im Gesicht. Völlig erschöpft war sie eingeschlafen, nachdem er sie dreimal zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte. Oh, er war so gut. Genüsslich schwelgte er in den Erinnerungen und wurde allein dadurch wieder hart.

Er hatte begonnen sie zu liebkosen, ihr Top ausgezogen und ihre Brüste geküsst und war mit der Hand in ihrer Wäsche gewandert bis sie geschnurrt hatte, dass sie sich an diese Behandlung gewöhnen könne. Er war daraufhin mit seinen Küssen tiefer gewandert, hatte ihren Bauch liebkost und war dann, weiter hinab gerutscht, bis zum Saum ihrer Wäsche. Ein Blick nach oben hatte ihn schmunzeln lassen: Hermine hatte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und gleichermaßen bebendem wie schüchternen Blick angesehen. Ein letzter Kuss auf den Bauch und er hatte langsam angefangen, den Slip tiefer zu ziehen und jeden freiwerdenden Zentimeter geküsst. Schon, als er an ihrer Scham ankam, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er das schaffen würde, weil er zu nervös und erregt war, aber sie hatte leicht ihr Becken angehoben und ihm dadurch gezeigt, dass sie seinen Vorstoß billigte und mehr wollte.

Also hatte er ihren Slip über ihren Po gezogen und zum ersten Mal gesehen, was er bisher nur erfühlt hatte. Sie war wunderschön. Zaghaft hatte er begonnen sie zu küssen und sie mit seiner Zunge zu erkunden. Schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass er mehr Platz benötigte, ihr ihre Wäsche ganz aufgezogen und seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine gesenkt. Sie hatte ihm willig ihr Becken entgegen geschoben und als er mit der Zunge zum ersten Mal ihren Kitzler traf, hatte es sie lustvoll durchzuckt und in dem Moment war ihm alles egal geworden. Seine Unsicherheit, seine Sorge, alles. Er hatte sich nur noch leiten lassen von Hermines Stöhnen und Keuchen und ihre Lust genossen.

Oh, es war ein Anblick gewesen, den er nicht vergessen würde. Völlig enthemmt hatte sie sich aufgebäumt und gestöhnt, seinen Namen gekeucht und ihm ihr Becken entgegengestreckt. Bei jeder Pause hatte sie nach mehr gebettelt und er hatte es ihr gegeben. Es war kein Vergleich zu ihren bisherigen Höhepunkten. Viel länger und viel intensiver war sie regelrecht von Sinnen. Sie bebte und Severus war wie berauscht von dem Anblick und dem Gefühl. Er hatte erst einen, dann zwei Finger in sie eingeführt - das Gefühl, in ihr zu sein, war der Wahnsinn - sie gespürt, jedes Mal wenn sie sich unter einem neuen Orgasmus aufbäumte und sie innerlich pulsierte. Bei ihrem ersten Orgasmus war er ebenfalls gekommen, der Anblick und das Gefühl hatten ihn völlig überrollt. Und doch machte er weiter und sie war nochmal gekommen und nochmal. Sie hatte seinen Namen mehr geschrien als gestöhnt und Severus hätte ewig so weitermachen können. Er war völlig süchtig danach.

Dann war sie erschöpft und schwer atmend zur Ruhe gekommen und hatte ihn mit einem glühenden Blick versehen, der es in seinem Bauch hatte kribbeln lassen. Diese Frau war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war!

 **oOo**

Der nächste Tag war erheiternd. Severus hatte wirklich noch dieses Grinsen im Gesicht und es wurde nicht besser, wenn er in Hermines glühende Augen sah, die den ganzen Tag die Finger nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Er war _sehr_ zufrieden mit sich.

Wie geplant arbeiteten sie mittags im Labor und brauten gemeinsam an einem Auftrag für Malfoy Inc. Er liebte es, mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Eben gab er die gemahlenen Silberwurzeln in den Kessel, rührte viermal links- und siebenmal rechtsherum und zog dann den silbernen Löffel senkrecht aus dem Trank und stellte den Timer auf zwanzig Minuten. Ein letzter Blick auf die Temperatur und er wandte sich zu Hermine, die am Nebentisch die nächsten Zutaten präparierte. Er ging zu ihr, schlang die Arme um sie und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter:

„Sehr gut, Frau Kollegin, Sie machen das ausgezeichnet."

Sie beendete lächelnd das Zerkleinern der Zutaten und wandte sich zu ihm:

„Zwanzig Minuten?"

Ein anzügliches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Exakt. Wieso, haben Sie etwas vor?"

Ihr Grinsen wurde deutlicher und sie griff nach ihm und drehte sie um, sodass er gegen den Tisch lehnte:

„Ehrlich gesagt ja, Herr Kollege. Ich habe da noch eine Rechnung offen."

„Soso, Miss Das-ist-kein-Wettkampf."

Er schmunzelte und genoss das Funkeln in ihren Augen und ihre Hände, die über seinen Körper glitten. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und er wollte sie enger an sich ziehen, als er merkte, dass sie anfing an seiner Hose zu nesteln.

„Hermine, was hast du vor?"

„Vertrau mir."

Ihr Blick war unbeschreiblich, Severus spürte, wie ihm augenblicklich das Blut in die Lenden schoss und er hart wurde.

„Fünfzehn Minuten…?"

„Keine Sorge, so lange wirst du nicht durchhalten."

Ihr Blick war versaut, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich: Was hatte sie vor? Sie öffnete seine Hose, ließ sie zu Boden gehen, schob seine Shorts hinterher. Er kam sich seltsam vor, so halb entblößt in seinem Labor zu stehen. Natürlich hatte er schon mehr als einmal davon fantasiert, mit Hermine im Labor zugange zu sein. Aber in Realität war das alles nochmal anders.

Sie zog aus der Hosentasche ein Kondom. Er hatte in den Büchern davon gelesen. Was hatte sie vor? Er wurde nervös.

„Schhhh, ganz ruhig. Vertrau mir, Severus." Sie öffnete die Packung: „Fühlt sich erst einmal etwas komisch an, aber es lohnt sich, versprochen."

Sie küsste ihn kurz, widmete sich dann seinem Glied und zog ihm das Gummi an. Es war seltsam eng, aber es ging. Ihre Hand stimulierte ihn und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und er entspannte sich. Plötzlich ging sie vor ihm in die Knie und Severus' Herzschlag setzte aus: Das war nicht ihr Ernst? Er starrte zu ihr, sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer Hitze, die all seine Gedanken beendete. Dann widmete sie sich seiner Härte, die in Erwartung schon zu pulsieren begann.

Es war der Wahnsinn. Ihre Lippen an seiner Eichel, ihre Zunge, ihre Hände an seinen Hoden… er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. Er musste sich am Tisch festhalten, weil seine Beine zitterten. Ja, das würde er keine fünfzehn Minuten durchhalten, bei Merlin, er wünschte, er könnte es! Sie nahm ihn tief in den Mund, bewegte sich, reizte seine empfindliche Spitze immer wieder mit der Zunge und als er zu ihr runter sah, und seinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund sah, da konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Bei Merlin!

Er keuchte, seine Beine hielten ihn kaum noch. Das war der beste Orgasmus seines Lebens gewesen, er sah regelrecht Sternchen vor Augen. Hermine stand wieder auf, grinste versaut:

„Ich sagte doch, du wirst keine fünfzehn Minuten durchhalten."

Er packte sie und küsste sie. Diese Frau stellte alles in seinem Leben auf den Kopf. Und er war süchtig nach ihr.

* * *

Der Titel dieser FF ist übrigens von einem Sexshop geklaut. In Frankfurt gibt es einen Shop, der nur für Frauen ist (InsideHer) und ich fand den Namen so brillant… daher musste auch Severus auch in eben so einen Shop ;-)

Und wie hat euch die Annäherung der beiden gefallen? Ich finde die Vorstellung unrealistisch, dass Severus nach so vielen Jahren ohne irgendeine Form von körperlicher Nähe sofort der perfekte, selbstbewusste Liebhaber sein soll. In der Regel fallen solche Männer ja nicht vom Himmel. Und ich finde es auch irgendwie schade, wenn so fragile Beziehungen sofort mit Sex starten.


	37. Kingsley - Weltanschauung

**Danke für das liebe Feedback und ein großes Hallo an alle neuen Follower :)**

* * *

 **36\. Kingsley: Weltanschauung (Mai 2006)**

Kingsley saß in seinem Büro im Ministerium und ging nochmals die letzten Meldungen durch. Charlie hatte es geschafft, für zwei Tage die Woche im Ministerium anzuheuern und Viktor Krum war Feuer und Flamme, dass er endlich einen Weg gefunden hatte, sein Missfallen an der Politik seiner Provinz auszudrücken und etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Er und Charlie hatten sich sogar schon getroffen und waren auf der Suche nach Gleichgesinnten. Beide hatten gute Kontakte in ihren jeweiligen Branchen und Viktor war natürlich als beliebter Sportler eine ziemliche Trumpfkarte. Das alles war sehr gut und ließ Kingsley durchatmen. Natürlich konnte er nicht die andere Provinz „retten", aber zumindest fühlte er sich jetzt gewappnet. Bedrohungen blieben nie lange in einer Provinz und er wollte nicht plötzlich vor einem neuen Quasi-Voldemort stehen. Nein, so mit zwei Spionen und einem sich formierenden Widerstand war das schon besser.

Und jetzt natürlich der Coup: Seine Untersekretärin war gestern für sechs Wochen in die Provinz Südosteuropa aufgebrochen und würde dort zum einen in Durmstrang visitieren und sich über deren Bildungssystem informieren. Zum anderen würde Hermine einige Verträge neu abstimmen, wirtschaftliche Kooperationen festigen, mehrere Gespräche mit Xanatos führen und ihm dabei mehr oder minder unauffällig auf den Zahn fühlen. Sie hatten das lange geplant und vorgehabt, jetzt hatte es sich recht spontan wirklich ergeben – die fünf Anmeldungen für das kommende Schuljahr aus der Provinz für Schulwechsel nach Hogwarts waren ein guter Aufhänger gewesen.

Damit es nicht zu auffällig war, hatte Kingsley parallel eine Gesandtschaft aus Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts eingeladen und war auch mit Vertretern dieser Provinz zu Gesprächen verabredet. Es war ja nie verkehrt, die internationalen Verbindungen zu stärken. Zumal er als Zauberminister auch stets die Muggelwelt und deren rasanten Entwicklungen im Blick hatte. Dort war die internationale Verwobenheit derart, dass eigentlich kein Land mehr für sich alleine agieren konnte. Zumindest in Europa.

Es würde sicher spannend werden. Einerseits war die britische Provinz ein gefragter Handelspartner, aber die liberale Politik seit dem Krieg war nicht überall auf so große Begeisterung gestoßen. Auf den ersten Blick war zwar vieles harmonisch und die Zaubergesellschaft hatte bestimmt einige Vorurteile abgebaut, aber Kingsley war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass es nicht auch Gegner seiner Politik gab.

Durch die Reformen in Hogwarts war viel gewonnen, aber gerade auch im Ausland war man mitunter skeptisch. Während sich die zentraleuropäischen Provinzen ebenfalls liberal aufstellten, war es im Osten und Südosten eher schwierig und gab es große Spannungen zwischen Reinblütern und den muggelstämmigen Zauberern. Entsprechend würde Hermine als muggelgeborene Hexe dort Widerstand und Ablehnung erfahren. Gleichzeitig war sie nach Kingsley die zweithöchste Regierungsvertreterin Großbritanniens. Entsprechend mussten sie mit ihr reden und arbeiten.

Hermine hatte es grimmig als Herausforderung genommen, die Vorurteile der dortigen Regierung an die Wand zu fahren und in eigenem Namen die Werbetrommel für muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen zu rühren. Und Kingsley war sich sicher: Keine könnte das besser als seine Untersekretärin.

 **oOo**

Zwei Wochen waren vorbei und Kingsley war gespannt. Bis heute war Hermine in Durmstrang gewesen, hatte Unterricht besucht, mit Schülern und Lehrern gesprochen und sich ein Bild von der dortigen Schule und ihrem Ausbildungssystem gemacht. Sie hatten bisher wenig kommuniziert, Kingsley wusste nur, dass es mehr Dunkle Künste im Lehrplan gab als gedacht und zunehmend Rassenlehre unterrichtet wurde.

Kingsley war sehr auf die offiziellen und die inoffiziellen Berichte von Hermine gespannt. Zusammen mit Minerva würden sie dann überlegen, was es für Möglichkeiten des Austauschs zwischen den Schulen gab, denn ein Trimagisches Turnier schien nach dem letzten eher keine so gute Idee mehr.

Auf Dauer war es ja keine Lösung, dass alle muggelstämmigen Schüler ins Ausland wechselten und die ganz von Muggeln abstammenden Zauberer, die sich dieser Option einfach nicht bewusst waren, vielleicht der magischen Welt ganz den Rücken kehren würden. Letzteres war vermutlich politisch gewollt, aber absoluter Irrsinn. Voldemort hätte es genauso gemacht. Nein, da würde Hermine versuchen, Alternativen zu entwickeln und klare Worte zu finden.

Es klopfte und Miss Delacour steckte den Kopf in sein Büro:

„Herr Minister, die Gesandtschaft ist da und wartet im Besprechungsraum."

„Danke, Miss Delacour. Lief heute alles gut?"

„Ja, alles nach Plan. Professor McGonagall ist auch hier, sie konnte ihren Termin umlegen."

„Wunderbar. Ich komme gleich."

Damit huschte Miss Delacour aus dem Büro. Sie organisierte alles rund um die französische Delegation und machte einen sehr guten Job. Sie blieb in der Verwaltung der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit eindeutig hinter ihren Möglichkeiten. Da musste doch noch ein Leitungsposten zu finden sein. Im Sommer würde er sich darum kümmern. Jetzt musste er sich sortieren, die Gedanken an Südosteuropa ablegen und sich um seine französischen Gäste kümmern.

 **oOo**

Es klopfte. Kingsley sah von seinen Unterlagen hoch und strahlte, als Percy Weasley das Büro betrat.

„Mr. Weasley, schön, sie wiederzusehen! Tee?"

„Gerne, Herr Minister. Es gibt viel zu berichten. Die zwei Wochen im Südosten waren intensiv. Hermine arbeitet wie immer rund um die Uhr und bewegt ziemlich viel. Ich habe hier fünfzehn Verträge von Handelsbeziehungen und Regelungen für Konfliktfälle, die wir aushandeln konnten. Es war sehr produktiv."

„Wunderbar. Und wie war Ihr Eindruck? Wie war der Umgang, wie war die Atmosphäre?"

„Spannend. Ich denke, es hat einen Unterschied gemacht, dass ich als Mann, Reinblüter und Assistent des Ministers plötzlich dabei war. Einige der Gesprächspartner wollten sich immer an mich wenden, ich habe dann aber, wie abgesprochen, alles an Hermine weitergegeben und wirklich nur Assistenz- und Sekretäraufgaben übernommen. Das hat erst für Verwirrung und dann für Eindruck gesorgt. Ich denke, es hat Hermines Position gestärkt und ich hoffe, ich habe sie auch gut entlasten können. Sie sieht sehr müde aus. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir etwas Sorgen gemacht. Ich kenne Hermine doch etwas länger und vermutlich fällt das vor Ort niemandem auf, aber wenn man den Vergleich zu hier hat, wirkt sie ziemlich …. Ich weiß nicht…. Sie wirkt irgendwie krank. Kann es nicht recht benennen…"

Das waren natürlich keine guten Nachrichten. Dass es anstrengend werden würde, sechs Wochen lang so ein Mammutprojekt durchzuziehen, war klar, aber irgendwie hatte Kingsley natürlich dennoch gehofft, dass Hermine es gut überstehen würde. Es war jetzt ja noch eine Woche, in der sie mehrere Gespräche mit Xanatos und anderen Vertretern der Regierung führen würde. Und jetzt war sie auch wieder alleine, da Weasley nur für die zwei Wochen Wirtschaftskooperation dazugekommen war.

„… Aber ansonsten lief alles sehr gut. Ich werde mich zeitnah an den Bericht setzen. Wir konnten in allen gewünschten Bereiche Gespräche führen und Einblicke erhalten, Hermine meinte auch, dass sie bei der Schule bezüglich der Rassenlehre verhalten optimistisch sei, aber bei den Dunklen Künsten wirklich Bauchschmerzen bekomme. Xanatos hat sich in den zwei Wochen wenig blicken lassen und wenn dann höflich distanziert. Der weiß schon, warum wir da sind. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie die bilateralen Gespräche laufen werden."

„Das sind wir alle. Aber es ist schon mal gut, dass die Verträge zustande kamen, denn das heißt, dass man uns grundsätzlich als Vertragspartner akzeptiert. Wobei es natürlich spannend wird, wenn wir vielleicht Besuch bekommen und die dann das selbe bei uns machen und ihre Verbündeten suchen. Wir haben sicher auch hier noch genug Sympathisanten dieser Art von Ideologie."

Um genau zu sein, fielen Kingsley sogar ein paar ein. Zumal in den nächsten Jahren auch einige ehemalige Todesser aus Askaban zurückkommen würden und auch die, die schon wieder draußen waren, nicht alle wirklich geläutert waren. Also Sympathie war da, auch wenn es in Hogwarts durch die Reformen wirklich gute Fortschritte gab und vielen Tendenzen der Boden entzogen wurde. Letztlich musste sich einfach zeigen, dass die liberale Ideologie für die Mehrheit ein besseres Leben, ein besseres Miteinander und mehr Fortschritt bedeutete. Aber alle würde man nie überzeugen und von denen, die sich nicht überzeugen ließen, würden bestimmt ein paar auf Avancen von Xanatos eingehen. Es blieb abzuwarten und den eigenen Werten zu vertrauen.


	38. Hermine - Auf Mission

**38\. Hermine: Auf Mission (Mai - Juni 2006)**

Dieses Essen war widerlich. Hermine spuckte nochmals in die Kloschüssel und spülte. Das war jetzt das zweite Mal, dass sie sich morgens übergeben musste, seit sie vor neun Tagen hier nach Durmstrang gekommen war. Das Essen hier war aber auch wirklich eklig. Meist wurde ihr beim Geruch schon schlecht. Immerhin musste sie hier nur noch wenige Tage aushalten, bis sie nach Temeschwar weiterreisen würde, um dort im Ministerium mit den Kollegen der Bildungsabteilung weiterzuarbeiten.

Hier war sie zum Glück bald fertig. Wirklich, sie hatte ja von Viktor schon viele Geschichten über diese Schule gehört, aber es war wirklich kein Vergleich zu Hogwarts. Hermine vermisste das Schloss, den warmen, gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum und das gute Essen so sehr wie lange nicht mehr. Fast kamen ihr die Tränen, wie sie hier morgens um sechs Uhr in ihrem kleinen Bad auf dem Boden vor der Kloschüssel saß und einfach nur nach Hause wollte.

Dass die Mission anstrengend werden würde, hatte sie gewusst. Dass es brutal sein würde, so spontan und dann gleich sechs Wochen, von Severus getrennt zu sein, hatte sie befürchtet – zumal sie keinen Kontakt haben durften. Kontakt über Provinzgrenzen war schwierig und schwer geheim zu halten und sie konnten nicht riskieren, dass sie während einer diplomatischen Reise mit so etwas Aufmerksamkeit erzeugte. Dafür war das hier alles zu fragil und schwierig. Der aktuelle Schulleiter, Dusan Nikolic, machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihre Anwesenheit weit unter seiner Würde war. Zum Glück waren einige der Lehrer hinter seinem Rücken deutlich kooperativer.

Die Mission war sinnvoll. Hart, aber wirklich sinnvoll. Also sinnvoller als man das von Tarnmissionen erwartete. Der Rückhalt, den Nikolic und Xanatos hatten, war nicht so tief, wie es den Anschein machte. Aber viele wussten nicht, wie sie sich wehren sollten und waren froh, wenn sie jemanden fanden, der sich die Sorgen anhörte und verstand. Und die Reformen des Schulsystems waren zum Teil wirklich bedenklich, selbst wenn man das an sich schon bedenkliche Grundniveau abzog. Es war sehr spannend, so direkt das System einer anderen Schule zu erleben und zu analysieren, Hermine genoss die Arbeit, so war es ja nicht. Aber es war Stress und sie fiel abends einfach nur erschöpft in ihr Bett. Nicht, dass sie dann schlafen würde, nur rein körperlich war sie abends einfach am Ende. Hermine lag immer noch lange wach, vermisste Severus und nicht selten kamen Tränen. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar einsam hier im Gebirge, irgendwo im bulgarischen Niemandsland.

Noch fünf Tage und sie konnte von ihrer neuen Unterkunft aus abends apparieren und Viktor und Charlie besuchen. Sie würden sie vermutlich auch im Ministerium mal sehen, aber sie hatten abgesprochen, sich nicht privat dort zu unterhalten. Dass sie Freunde waren, war bekannt, daher war es sinnlos, sich zu ignorieren, aber natürlich würden sie unter Beobachtung stehen. Hermine freute sich sehr auf die Jungs. Gute Freunde und die einzigen hier in der Provinz, mit denen sie offen reden konnte! Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach starken Armen. Irgendwie machte sich Überforderung in ihr breit. So wirklich verstand Hermine es selbst nicht. Sie hatten diese Mission sorgfältig vorbereitet, es lief alles wie geplant und eigentlich war Hermine bei großen Aufgaben eher aufgedreht und hatte viel Ehrgeiz und Elan und lag nicht heulend im Bett.

Aber normalerweise war sie auch nicht in einer Beziehung zu Severus Snape. Oh, die letzten Wochen waren so schön gewesen. Sie hatten viel unternommen, viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, sich nochmal ganz anders kennengelernt und einfach die Zeit miteinander genossen. Aus ihrem Umfeld wussten nur ganz wenige, also eigentlich nur Ginny und ihre Eltern, dass sie zueinander gefunden hatten. Sie waren sich immer nähergekommen, hatten sich aneinander herangetastet und sich gegenseitig entdeckt. Severus Körper und sein Gespür für ihren Körper war berauschend. Als Hermine gesehen hatte, dass die Mission schneller als gedacht und länger als gedacht stattfinden würde, hatte sie Severus böse überrascht. Er war natürlich wenig begeistert davon, hatte es aber stoisch genommen, wie früher. Aber die letzten Tage und Nächte waren sehr intensiv gewesen. Gleichermaßen leidenschaftlich als auch zögerlich klammernd.

Hermine musste traurig lächeln als sie an die letzte gemeinsame Nacht dachte. Sie stand auf und wusch sich, der Tag musste souverän überstanden werden, der Job war wichtig. Heute würde sie doch tatsächlich die Zaubertränkekollegin begleiten. Sie hatten bisher nur wenig Möglichkeit gehabt, sich über ihr Fach auszutauschen und Hermine hoffte, heute vielleicht Gelegenheit zu haben. Zumal es ein guter Einstieg war, um das Eis zu brechen, denn die Kollegin schien ihr nicht sehr zugänglich.

 **oOo**

Bei Merlin! Endlich war sie weg aus dieser zugigen Burg! Hermine ließ sich erleichtert in ihrem Hotelzimmer auf das Bett fallen. Sie war in einem kleinen Hotel in der Hidden Alley und endlich wieder unter Menschen. Natürlich waren in Durmstrang auch Menschen gewesen, aber das waren hauptsächlich Schüler gewesen und nicht sehr viele Lehrer, die wenn dann nur versteckt mit ihr kommunizierten. Wie bei Hogwarts war auch diese Schule mit einem Apparierschutz umgeben, sodass jedes Verlassen des Geländes Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte.

Hier in der Provinzzentrale war das anders und Hermine hoffte, nun mehr von Land und Leuten zu sehen und aus diesem Jammertal heraus zu kommen. Irgendwie ging ihr der Aufenthalt in Durmstrang an die Psyche. Bald würde sie auch ihre Regel bekommen, das war zwar meist erst etwas kräftezehrend, aber dann ging es immer aufwärts und sie hatte wieder mehr Energie. Also irgendwie würde sie die vier Wochen hier noch rumkriegen.

 **oOo**

„Viktor!" Hermine fiel ihrem alten Freund in die Arme. Endlich war sie hier.

„Hermine! Endlich! Es ist so gut, dass du hier bist."

Viktor strahlte. Sie hatten sich schon zweimal kurz im Ministerium gesehen, aber nur freundlich begrüßt und ein wenig Smalltalk gemacht. Jetzt, nachdem Hermine die Woche im Bildungsministerium überstanden hatte, wollten sie zwei Tage die Provinz bereisen, damit Hermine auch mal etwas aus dem Arbeitstrott rauskam.

„Und, hattest du einen Verfolgungszauber auf dir?"

„Nein, also zumindest keinen, den ich mit Harrys fünf Prüfzaubern gefunden hätte."

„Gut. Ich habe um mein Grundstück auch nochmal einige Zauber gezogen, aber meist werden wir ja unterwegs sein. Aber jetzt komm erst einmal rein, setz dich und erzähl. Wie geht es dir? Wie ist es dir bisher ergangen und wie war Durmstrang?"

Hermine folgte ihm, nahm dankend Tee an und setzte sich:

„Es ist anstrengend. Immer lächeln, egal wie viel Ablehnung einem entgegengebracht wird. Das Wetter ist wirklich nervig und ich habe nur mit permanentem Wärmezauber überlebt. Die Schüler waren anfangs sehr skeptisch, sind aber schnell aufgetaut. Die Lehrkräfte haben meist geblockt, manche haben dann heimlich durchblicken lassen, dass sie froh um den Besuch sind, weil sie sich nicht trauen, selbst zu protestieren. Die letzte Woche nun im Bildungsministerium war dann ganz gut, um zu sehen, wer da wie die Politik macht. Mit dem Kollegen habe ich mich ganz gut austauschen können. Die Richtlinien für neuen Lehrpläne kamen zum Beispiel von ganz oben, da sind die im Ministerium nur noch ausführende Gewalt. Es bleibt also viel Redebedarf mit Xanatos für die letzte Woche. Aber insgesamt wirkte es doch so, als ob nicht sehr viele wirklich für die Ideologie brennen, das klang bei uns damals ganz anders."

„Ich bin gespannt, wie es mit Xanatos läuft. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen versucht, mit einigen Politikern ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber die mauern sehr, weil sie an ihren Posten hängen. Bei meinen Sportkollegen sieht es da besser aus, auch weil die oft international mehr rumkommen. Aber lass uns aufbrechen, wir wollten ja ein bisschen durchs Land, damit du mal einen Tapetenwechsel von der ganzen Arbeit bekommst!"

 **oOo**

Die zwei Tage mit Viktor waren herrlich gewesen. Müde, aber glücklich, fiel Hermine auf ihr Bett im Hotel. Endlich hatte sie wieder offen reden, lachen und fluchen können, hatte nicht in den seriösen Zauberroben festgesteckt, sondern Jeans getragen und sich nicht um ihr Dauerlächeln kümmern müssen. Hoffentlich würde der Schwung ein paar Tage reichen. Morgen früh würde Percy ankommen und sie zwei Wochen begleiten und für die Wirtschaftsgespräche assistieren. Hermine war zwar zu allem befugt, aber in diesem Bereich nicht im gleichen Maße kompetent – aus eigener Sicht.

Percy war persönlicher Assistent des Ministers und hatte einen Schwerpunkt und auch Erfahrung im internationalen Handel. Er würde ihr zwei Wochen lang unterstellt sein und sie hatten sich beide gut vorbereitet und Percy würde ihr sicher viel Arbeit abnehmen, sodass Hermine sich mehr um die Politik kümmern konnte, während Percy die wirtschaftlichen Verträge aushandelte. Percy hatte Kingsley im Dezember auch bei der Europäischen Zauberministerkonferenz begleitet und hatte Xanatos auch schon live erlebt und das war natürlich hilfreich.

Hermine rappelte sich vom Bett auf und begann ihre Tasche vom Wochenende auszuräumen. Sie stockte und hielt die Packung mit den Binden in der Hand. Sie hatte sie eingepackt und nicht gebraucht, was bedeutete, dass sie über eine Woche über war. Bei dem Stress nicht ganz ungewöhnlich, zumal sie nicht immer auf den Tag genau ihren Zyklus hatte, aber etwas mulmig wurde ihr schon. Sie hatte sich in Durmstrang zweimal und diese Woche einmal morgens übergeben. Das bekam so natürlich eine ganz neue mögliche Bedeutung. Aber sie hatte mit Severus nicht geschlafen. Sonst hätte sie ja verhütet.

Sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen, denn das hätte die sechswöchige Trennung nur noch viel schwerer gemacht. Sie hatten viel Zeit im Bett verbracht, ja. Manchmal kam sich Hermine vor wie ein pubertierendes Kaninchen, aber andererseits fühlte sie sich mit Severus so wohl und zufrieden, dass es ihr egal war.

Besonders die letzte Nacht war sehr schön gewesen. Sie waren beide nackt gewesen und hatten sich massiert und einfach die Nähe des anderen genossen. Dann hatte Hermine sich auf Severus gesetzt und hatte ihn langsam und vorsichtig geritten. Seine Eichel hatte ihren Kitzler stimuliert und da sie sich sehr darauf hatte konzentrieren müssen, dass nicht aus Versehen mehr passierte, hatte es sie nur noch mehr erregt. Zumal Severus sie aus glühenden Augen beobachtet hatte. Sie waren gleichzeitig gekommen und danach in einen langen Kuss versunken.

Hermine schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie vermisste Severus, seine Nähe, seine Person und die Gespräche, das gemeinsame Arbeiten und die gemeinsame Ruhe. Drei Wochen war sie nun ohne ihn und drei standen noch vor ihr. Wie hatte sie vor ihrer Aussprache nur ohne ihn überlebt? Wenn sie hier in der Provinz nicht den ganzen Tag so sehr mit Arbeiten beschäftigt wäre und nicht fast jeden Abend erschöpft ins Bett fallen würde, würde sie die Trennung nicht überstehen.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Binden und sie beschloss, dass sie Ende der Woche, falls ihre Regel dann immer noch nicht da sein sollte, in einem Muggeldrogeriemarkt einen Test holen würde. Sie würde das außerhalb der Zauberwelt machen, Gerüchte konnte sie da gar nicht gebrauchen, und dann wäre sie beruhigt und zurück in England würde sie zum Frauenarzt gehen und sich mal wieder untersuchen lassen. Sie hatte ihren Muggelfrauenarzt viel zu lange nicht aufgesucht und eine Kontrolle war längst überfällig. Sie ließ solche Dinge wirklich lieber in der Muggelwelt machen, da sie dort mehr Privatsphäre hatte. Und dann würde sie sich etwas brauen, das den Zyklus regulierte. Aber vermutlich war es einfach nur jetzt durch die Mission zu stressig und alles würde sich wieder einpendeln. Weil, verdammt noch mal, sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen. Dass sie so nervös wurde, war einfach irrational.

 **oOo**

Freitag. Und eine weitere Woche war überstanden. Percy und sie hatten Verhandlungen geführt, Verträge ausgearbeitet und in den Pausen Diplomatie betrieben. Es war sehr anstrengend gewesen und es würde genau so weitergehen. Hermine war müde und froh, dass sie sich zumindest nicht mehr übergeben hatte. Schwindelig war ihr, aber das ignorierte sie. Sie hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, sich um irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen neben Handelsbestimmungen für verbotene Pflanzen und Einfuhrbestimmungen für fliegende Teppiche – nicht zu vergessen, die neuen Richtlinien zur internationalen Strafverfolgung, die bisher nur angesprochen wurden und die es bis zur letzten Woche auszuarbeiten und mit Xanatos' Untersekretär zu verhandeln galt.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Hermine mit Percy und besprach die vergangene Woche und sortierten sich für die folgende Woche. Percy war eine große Entlastung, Hermine war wirklich froh um ihn und seine gewissenhafte und korrekte Art. Die kam ihr sehr gelegen, zumal Percy sehr loyal und diskret war und Hermines Position stärkte, indem er sich ihr klar unterordnete, ohne es übertrieben oder demonstrativ wirken zu lassen. Es machte leider Eindruck bei den auf Blutstatus bedachten Zauberern.

„Percy, es tut mir wirklich gut, dass du hier bist. Dass wir so gut im Zeitplan liegen und wir die Verhandlungen fast immer zu unseren Gunsten abschließen, liegt viel an deiner präzisen Argumentation und Vertrautheit mit den Paragrafen."

Percy errötete leicht, murmelte etwas von wegen „selbstverständlich" und „nur meine Arbeit" und Hermine beließ es grinsend dabei. Sie hatten beide Wochenende verdient und Hermine ging in die Muggelwelt um „zu shoppen", wie sie es gesagt hatte, während Percy sich in Bukarest mit Charlie treffen würde.

Nein, ihre Regel hatte Hermine immer noch nicht. Diagnosezauber waren nie ihr Bereich gewesen und dieser schon gar nicht _. Wozu auch?_ Also musste sie irgendwo einen Test auftreiben und sich beruhigen. Sie zog sich um und verließ die Hidden Alley und tauchte in die Muggelwelt. Unter der Woche kam sie abends zu nichts mehr, oft war sie bei beruflichen Events und netzwerkte mit Politikern, Forschern und anderen nützlichen Kontakten oder sie fiel erschöpft ins Bett.

Es tat gut, sich jetzt einfach durch die Straßen treiben zu lassen, ein bisschen Sightseeing zu machen und dabei eine Apotheke zu suchen. Sie hatte Geld gewechselt und wollte wirklich auch noch ein bisschen einkaufen und entspannen nach dieser langen Woche. Sicherheitshalber hatte sie sich zwischendurch immer mal wieder auf Verfolgungszauber geprüft und nichts gefunden. So bog sie in eine Einkaufsmall und betrat eine Apotheke.

Versorgt mit zwei Tests stieg die Nervosität stetig an und Hermines Plan, erst in Ruhe einzukaufen und dann abends den Test im Hotel zu machen, wurde verworfen und sie verschwand in der Toilette eines Cafés. Mit zitternden Fingern führte sie alles aus und wäre während der Minuten bis zum Ergebnis gerne mehrfach durchgedreht. Es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass drei Minuten SO lange waren?! Und dann spürte sie, wie ihr Blut nur noch in ihren Ohren rauschte und ihr Herz mehr als nur einen Schlag aussetzte. Entsetzt und ungläubig starrte Hermine auf das Ergebnis von zwei Schwangerschaftstest: Sie war schwanger.

 **oOo**

Wie genau sie den Rest des Nachmittages überstanden hatte, wusste Hermine rückblickend nicht mehr. Sie war völlig neben sich gewesen, war ziellos durch die Stadt gezogen, hatte versucht zu begreifen, hatte mehrfach Pausen einlegen müssen und mitten auf der Straße angefangen zu weinen.

Das war unmöglich! Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Natürlich musste sie abwarten bis sie wieder in London war. Sie musste erst zum Arzt, musste erst wissen, in welcher Woche sie wirklich war und welche Optionen sie hatte. Bei Merlin! In ihrem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander.

Spät abends kam sie in ihr Hotel zurück, völlig derangiert und froh, niemandem zu begegnen. In ihrem Zimmer tigerte sie ruhelos auf und ab. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken.

Eigentlich war sie erst für morgen mit Charlie verabredet, aber alleine sein war jetzt nicht gut und Charlie stellte keine Fragen, denn die konnte Hermine gerade wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sie schickte einen Patronus zu ihm und packte ihre Tasche. Zwei Minuten nach Charlies ok stand Hermine am Apparationspunkt des Reservats. Charlie kam Augenblicke später und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er in Sekunden erfasste, dass sie völligstens durch den Wind war. Er hob nur stumm die Augenbrauen und Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er seufzte und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung und Hermine seufzte, weil sie genau das gebraucht hatte.

Sie folgte ihm zu seiner Wohnung und sah sich trotz ihrer Erschöpfung neugierig um. Es war eine kleine, aber praktisch geschnittene Wohnung mit einem schönen Wohn- und Essbereich, einer kleinen Küche, Schlafzimmer und Bad. Sie war gemütlich, auch wenn sie den klassischen Charme einer Junggesellenwohnung hatte. Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und nahm dankend den Tee entgegen, den er ihr reichte.

„Soll ich Rum hineintun? Du siehst aus als könntest du was gebrauchen."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Wenn sie wirklich schwanger war, durfte sie keinen Alkohol mehr trinken. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie bei einigen Empfängen und derlei mehrfach ein Glas Wein getrunken. Schnaps hatte sie immer abgelehnt, zum Glück! Bei Merlin, sie hatte sich nie mit den ganzen Regeln für Schwangerschaft auseinandergesetzt, sie wollte doch gar nie Kinder haben! Naja, so stimmte das nicht, sie hatte damals mit Ron keine gewollt, grundsätzlich war sie da offen, es stand nur eben nicht zur Debatte, das hatte Severus ja mehr als klar gemacht und es war für sie nie weit oben in der Liste der Lebensziele gewesen und sie hatte sich nie länger mit dem Gedanken befasst…

„Hermine…?"

Sie zuckte abermals, diesmal aus ihren Gedanken und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ja, sie könnte was gebrauchen, aber das ging jetzt nicht. Scheiße, warum musste ihr das passieren?!

Charlie setzte sich neben sie:

„Also verstehe ich recht, du möchtest nicht über das reden, was dich in deinen aktuellen, derangierten Zustand versetzt?"

Sie nickte abermals:

„Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Nur ein Flüstern. Charlie nickte, kam näher und zog sie wieder in seine Arme:

„Und ich nehme an, die Entspannungsmethode vom letzten Mal wiederholen wir nicht?"

Hermine konnte spüren, wie sich das Lachen in ihr gegen ihre Apathie aufbäumte und schmunzelte:

„Korrekt. Sonst bekämst du ernsthaft Ärger mit einer großen Fledermaus."

„Oho. Hat er mittlerweile das Recht, Ansprüche zu erheben?" Charlie wurde neugierig.

„Könnte man so sagen, auch wenn es alles noch offen und im Entstehen ist. Ich habe deine Andeutung von deiner Abschiedsparty zum Anlass genommen, ihn zu einer Aussprache zu bewegen. Wir waren beide ineinander verliebt und haben uns beide nicht getraut es zu gestehen. So ein alberner Zirkus!"

„Ha, schade, dass ich darauf nicht bei George gewettet habe, denn genau das hatte ich vermutet."

Sie grinsten sich an.

„Und, wie ist er im Bett?"

Hermine prustete ihren Tee aus: „Wie bitte?!"

„Du hast mich schon recht verstanden, ich will wissen, wie die Fledermaus im Bett ist. Seit dem Krieg hat er sich optisch ja sehr zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt. Wenn es nicht so abwegig wäre, würde ich ja fast in den Ring steigen."

Hermine schaute ihn fassungslos an. Dann musste sie immer breiter Grinsen:

„Den Versuch, wie du ihn rum zu kriegen versuchst, den würde ich gerne sehen. Aber ich warne dich, rühr ihn an und wir beide bekommen Ärger miteinander!"

„Soso, also meinst du, dass ich Chancen hätte?" Charlies Augen blitzten vor Schalk: „Wäre bestimmt reizvoll, zu untersuchen, was sich unter seiner Robe verbirgt…"

Sein Grinsen würde zunehmend versaut und Hermine musste gegen ernsthafte Empörung ankämpfen und dennoch lachen:

„Wag es nicht! Und zu deiner Frage: Alles zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit. Aber bisher hatten wir keinen Sex, wir gehen es langsam an."

Charlies Blick wurde mild und Hermine ahnte, dass ihr Blick und ihr Tonfall ihm eben mehr verraten hatte als sie gesagt hatte. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Tee und schmiegte sich an Charlie. Ja, jetzt fühlte sie sich besser.

Als sie bald darauf ins Bett gingen und Hermine gerade unter Charlies Bettdecke krabbeln wollte, da dieser noch im Bad war, fiel ihr Blick auf sein Nachtischchen. Da lag es, abgegriffen, aber eindeutig das kleine Bilderbuch, das sie ihm zum Abschied geschenkt hatte. Und so abgegriffen, wie es aussah, war es mehr als einmal in Charlies Hosentasche gewesen. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie das freuen oder traurig machen sollte. Charlie und Draco waren ähnlich wie sie und Severus, so eine verhinderte Liebe. Aber konnte sie sich einmischen? Mussten sie nicht von alleine zueinander finden? Wenn keiner dem anderen ein Zeichen gab, wie sollten sie es dann je ahnen?

Sie setzte sich ins Bett und hielt das Bilderbüchlein in der Hand. Charlie kam ins Schlafzimmer und zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er grummelnd versuchte, das Thema abzulenken:

„Und die Fledermaus hat kein Problem damit, wenn du in meinem Bett schläfst?"

„Nein, Severus hat kein Problem damit, wenn ein guter Freund mich tröstet. Hätte ich mehr Bilder aus seiner Mappe klauen sollen?"

Es war interessant, den Kampf in seiner Mimik zu beobachten. Trauer, Trotz, Resignation und Stolz rangen um die Vorherrschaft. Er seufzte und kam ins Bett. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er so nicht davonkommen würde, auch wenn er das Licht löschte und Hermine in eine Schlafposition zog. Vielleicht hoffte er, dass sie es als Ausgleich zu dem Nicht-Nachfragen zu ihrem Problem akzeptieren würde. Eigentlich fand Hermine, müsste sie das auch, aber andererseits war es ihr egal.

„Vermisst du ihn?"

Schweigen.

„Warum schreibst du ihm nicht?"

Schweigen. Dann ein Seufzen:

„Wie käme das denn an?"

Hermine kicherte resigniert: „Oh, ich vergaß, dein Stolz. Der große Schwerenöter hat keine Gefühle, schon gar nicht für den kleinen Malfoy und dann durchblicken zu lassen, dass du ihn vermissen könntest, nein, das geht natürlich nicht."

Als Reaktion wurde sie Opfer einer ziemlich fiesen Kitzelattacke – jedoch kam kein Widerspruch zu ihrer Analyse. Als Charlie von ihr abließ, schob sie nach:

„Naja, wenn dein Stolz so viel stärker ist als deine Gefühle, dann kann es nicht so schlimm sein. Nicht, dass man dem Album nicht ansähe, dass du es ständig in der Hosentasche trägst, aber dein Stolz ist ja auch so groß, dass dahinter ja auch noch eine große Menge Gefühl passt."

Charlie zog sie grummelnd in seine Arme:

„Ich warte, dass es nachlässt. Denn das wird es. Egal wie man es dreht, so ist es das Beste. Draco hat sein Leben und seine Probleme und ich habe hier meinen Platz und meine Aufgabe. Ich will hier nicht weg. Er muss erst einmal mit sich selbst klarkommen und ich habe hier eine Mission… Und so wie es lief, hätte es nicht weiter laufen können… und es gab keine andere Option. Und es ist richtig so…"

Er zog Hermine fest in seine Arme, nein, eigentlich vergrub er sich in ihren Armen und sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Hermine war mit jedem Wort trauriger geworden und fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. So ganz waren Charlies Worte nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Es war die fasche Zeit, der falsche Ort, es war jetzt kein Spielraum für eine Liebesbeziehung zwischen Charlie und Draco. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde es irgendwann einmal anders sein.

 **oOo**

Bei Charlie zu schlafen war eine gute Idee gewesen. Nicht nur, war Hermine auf andere Gedanken gekommen, sie hatte auch exzellent geschlafen. Charlies Nähe war beruhigend. Als sie erwachte, schlief Charlie immer noch fest an sie geschmiegt. Er sah so zerbrechlich aus, wie sie ihn nie wahrgenommen hatte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an dem, was er ihr gestern in der Dunkelheit gestanden hatte.

Langsam wachte Charlie auf. Er musste erst ein paar Momente verwirrt blinzeln, bevor er grummelnd aufstand. Hermine schmunzelte:

„Guten Morgen. Scheinbar hast du nicht so gut geschlafen wie ich."

Ein weiteres Gegrummel, diesmal jedoch begleitet von einem Lächeln und Charlie schlurfte in die Dusche.

Als Hermine später aus dem Bad in die Küche kam, saß Charlie schon mit Kaffee dort und sah deutlich wacher und besser gelaunt aus. Hermine kochte sich einen Tee und setzte sich zu ihm. Die Zeitungseule kam und sie teilten sich den _Kurier_. Als sie die Hälften getauscht hatten, klopfte es und ein Mann stand plötzlich im Wohnzimmer, wollte scheinbar etwas sagen, starrte aber verwirrt Hermine an und hatte offensichtlich seinen Text vergessen.

Da Charlie den Typen entspannt und amüsiert ansah, ging Hermine davon aus, dass es ein Freund und oder Nachbar sein musste und als der Unbekannte weiterhin verwirrt von Hermine zu Charlie und zurück blickte, verstand Hermine und sie grinste:

„Charlie, kann es sein, dass dein Besuch verwirrt ist, hier morgens eine Frau anzutreffen?"

Charlie lachte:

„Ja, ich vermute auch, dass Thomasz mit diesem Anblick überfordert ist. Oder?"

Er wandte sich an seinen Kumpel, der sich langsam wieder fing und auch anfing zu lachen.

„Ich habe hier in dreizehn Jahren noch nie morgens eine Frau angetroffen, du verzeihst, dass es mich verstört. Wechselst du jetzt etwa das Ufer? Viktor wäre sicher traurig."

„Viktor?" Moment, was hatte Hermine hier verpasst?

„NEIN! Und Mine ist eine gute Freundin aus London."

Charlies Reaktion war deutlich. Aber vielleicht auch zu deutlich und Hermine hob amüsiert und provokant die Augenbrauen und wandte sich an Thomasz:

„Erzähl mir von Viktor!"

Thomasz stieg drauf ein und Charlie schnaubte als er anfing:

„Also seit ein paar Wochen ist unser lieber Charlie regelrecht monogam geworden, das habe ich in dreizehn Jahren nicht erlebt. Der einzige Besuch ist sein neuer Lover Viktor, der …"

„Er ist nicht mein Lover!" fluchte Charlie dazwischen, wurde aber übergangen.

„…an den Wochenenden entweder hier ist oder Charlie bei ihm. Kerniger Typ, Sportler eben. Dass Krum schwul ist, war mir zwar neu, aber die meisten sind ja nicht geoutet. Die beiden sind zumindest unzertrennlich. Treffen sich zum „Quidditsch spielen", du verstehst schon. Charlie hat früher nie jemanden zweimal mitgenommen, ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm in London passiert ist, aber es ist unheimlich."

Bei den letzten Worten verging Hermine das laute Lachen innerlich wieder völlig, aber sie versuchte die Fassade zu halten und prustete laut:

„So, und wann wolltest du mir von dieser Liaison erzählen, Charlie?"

Also wenn sich Hermine bei etwas sicher war, dann, dass Viktor hetero war. Nicht, dass sie Charlie nicht so ziemlich alles zutrauen würde, aber nach der letzten Nacht, war das eher unwahrscheinlich.

Der Angesprochene grummelte etwas von wegen „blödes Zeug" und wandte sich an Thomasz:

„Was außer Gerüchte streuen treibt dich her?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob wir Montag Schichten tauschen können, ich hab' da ein Date und williges Frischfleisch möchte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, du kennst mich ja."

„Ja, können wir machen."

„Danke. Und nun viel Spaß euch noch. Freut mich, dass du noch nicht ganz in der Monogamiefalle steckst. Hatte mir schon ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht."

Und mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen machte er sich aus dem Staub, bevor Charlie ihn in die nächste Woche hexen konnte. Hermine brach in Gelächter aus.

„So, so, Viktor und du?" Sie stichelte weiter.

Charlie seufzte resigniert: „Sehr lustig. Er weiß nicht, dass ich schwul bin und das soll auch so bleiben. Wir sind befreundet, mehr nicht. Er ist nicht mein Typ, auch wenn ich diesen kernigen Typ Mann als Gesellschaft doch sehr schätze. Und Fliegen macht mit ihm wirklich sehr viel Spaß."

„Warum sagst du es ihm nicht?"

„Weil ich noch nicht abschätzen kann, wie er reagiert. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass er sich angemacht fühlt oder so. Manche Heteros sind da schwierig. Und er ist sehr engagiert, wenn es gegen Xanatos und seine Politik geht und positioniert sich öffentlich gegen die gesellschaftlichen Tendenzen. Das will ich nicht verlieren. Guter Mann."

Hermine überlegte, ob Charlie wusste, dass Viktor auch für sie als Informant arbeitete. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte einen Abhörschutz und verriegelte die Tür:

„Dass er auch als Informant für uns arbeitet ist dir bekannt?"

Charlie lachte: „Nein, aber es wundert mich nicht. Ich habe es eigentlich erwartet und mich gewundert, dass ich nix erfahre. Sehr schön. Er hat nur erzählt, dass Harry ihn vor ein paar Wochen besucht hat und meinte, er würde das alles hier skeptisch beäugen."

„Ja, Harry wollte abtasten, wie seine Position und Bereitschaft ist und sie waren sich mehr als einig. Da haben wir Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht. Also falls das eure Arbeit erleichtert… Wie seid ihr eigentlich zueinandergekommen? Ihr hattet bisher nichts miteinander zu tun, oder?"

„Bisher nicht. Also wir kannten uns vom Sehen, Hochzeiten und so, aber das kam jetzt, weil Harry ihm wohl sagte, dass ich gut fliegen könne und mir nichts aus Ruhm mache. Und so jemanden hat Viktor gesucht und er kam einfach vorbei. Naja, dann kam eines zum anderen und mittlerweile arbeiten wir ja auch beide im Ministerium. Guter Mann. Das wird eine gute Freundschaft, denk ich."

Hermine schmunzelte. Ja, sie konnte sich die beiden gut zusammen vorstellen. Und es war gut, dass Charlie nicht alleine war.

 **oOo**

Die Zeit mit Charlie war gut. Die zweite Wirtschaftswoche war immer noch anstrengend, Hermine vermisste Severus und verzweifelte weiterhin bei dem Gedanken, wirklich schwanger zu sein. Zumal sie sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, wie das hatte geschehen können. Sie durchforstete mehrfach ihre Gedanken, ob sie irgendwo Lücken haben könnte oder sonst irgendetwas seltsam gewesen war. Aber vermutlich konnte ihr erst der Frauenarzt sagen, wann und wie das passiert sein konnte.

Sie war froh, dass Percy sie auf Trapp hielt und ihr so gut zuarbeitete. Sie schlief schlecht und Percy schien das aufzufallen, auch wenn er sehr diskret war. Schmunzelnd dachte sie an den jungen Percy vor und während dem Krieg. Auch er hatte sich sehr zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt und Kingsley war wirklich sehr zufrieden mit ihm.

Die letzte Woche brach an und Hermine war angespannt, weil jetzt einige Gespräche mit Xanatos anstanden und andererseits war sie völlig ausgepowert, weil die vergangenen fünf Wochen einfach sehr anstrengend gewesen waren. Keine gute Grundlage.

Montag begann mit einem Treffen mit dem Bildungsminister und Xanatos und einem abschließenden Gespräch zu Plänen der Kooperation zwischen den Schulen. Hermine kritisierte offen den problematischen Teil der gelehrten Dunklen Künste, was belächelt wurde, und fragte an, wie das weiter laufen solle, wenn immer mehr Schüler nach Hogwarts wechseln würden.

„Ich hatte schon überlegt, eine Schulpflicht für alle Reinblüter einzuführen. Wobei von denen bisher keiner beantragt hat, nach Hogwarts zu wechseln. Hogwarts ist ja frei, Schüler aus anderen Provinzen abzulehnen, daher sehe ich nicht, warum wir da agieren sollten."

Xanatos Augen waren kalt. Anders als Voldemort war er nicht wahnsinnig. Das machte es anders schwierig. Hermine zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, den Blick zu halten und ohne Zittern in der Stimme zu antworten:

„Ich dachte, dass Sie Interesse hätten, das Potenzial ihrer Provinz zu erhalten und zu optimieren. Aber scheinbar differiert unser Verständnis von Potenzial. Aber ich kann entspannt abwarten, meine Provinz hat gelernt, Potenzial zu erkennen und steht entsprechend gut da."

Ihr Blick war kalt geworden, ihre Worte hart. Sie war stolz auf ihren Translationszauber, der ihr derartige Betonungen und Begriffe erlaubte und darauf, von Severus erfolgreich den Blick und die Körperhaltung gelernt zu haben, solchen Worten Nachdruck zu geben.

Die Spannung zwischen Xanatos und Hermine war fast sichtbar und beide Grinsten grimmig souverän, keiner gab sich die Blöße oder gab auch nur einen Millimeter Boden preis.

Hermine hatte mit Kingsley längst besprochen, dass sie in den anderen Provinzen, die traditionell ihre Schüler nach Durmstrang schickten, verstärkt um die muggelgeborenen Schüler werben wollten, damit niemand sich von der Zauberwelt abwandte, weil die Option einer anderen Schule nicht bekannt war. Schwierig würde es werden, wenn sie nicht an die Informationen kämen, wer magische Fähigkeiten aufzeigte und für die Schule in Betracht kam.

„Vielleicht", fuhr Xanatos fort: „gründen wir auch eine zweite Schule für alle, die nicht aus Zaubererfamilien kommen. Dort könnte man den Kindern beibringen, ihre Magie einerseits zu kontrollieren, damit keine Unfälle passieren und unsere Obliviatoren nicht ständig hinter diesen Leuten aufräumen müssen, aber andererseits sie nach drei Jahren zurück in die Muggelwelt schicken, sodass sie dort ausgebildet werden können und hier nicht die Arbeitsplätze wegnehmen und die Gesellschaft untergraben."

So dämliche Vorurteile passten nicht zum klaren Verstand ihres Gegenübers, vielleicht wiederholte er nur Plattitüden, die in der Gesellschaft waberten. Angst vor Veränderung, vor Überfremdung, davor, dass alteingebrachte Machtstrukturen hinterfragt wurden. Die Idee einer Schultrennung war irrsinnig, aber Hermine plante im Hinterkopf schon eine Angliederung dieser Schulabgänger an Hogwarts.

Sarkastisch entgegnete sie: „Ja, das ist eine ernsthafte Gefahr."

SIe ließ ihre Augen spöttisch blitzen. Nein, Xanatos war kein Kooperationspartner in irgendeiner Weise, im Grunde erklärte er ihr hier gerade den Krieg. Aber Hermine hatte viel Kriegserfahrung und zu lange im Ministerium gearbeitet, um hierauf souverän zu reagieren. Letztlich waren es ja Hexen und Zauberer wie sie, denen hier ihr Recht genommen werden sollte.

 **oOo**

Die restliche Woche lief ähnlich freundlich konstruktiv. Letztlich wurden bei jedem Gespräch Grenzen gezogen und Positionen geklärt und auf jedes diplomatische Geplänkel verzichtet. Xanatos verweigerte Hermine den Handschlag, Hermine verweigerte jede nicht zwingend erforderliche Höflichkeitsfloskel und ließ ihrer spitzen Zunge jeden Freiraum. Es war ein Schlagabtausch, der so in der Schärfe nicht geplant war, aber Xanatos hatte von Anfang an klargemacht, dass er den Sinn und Zweck des Besuches verstanden hatte und sich nicht mit unnötigem Floskeln aufhalten wollte.

Hermine achtete darauf, sich bedeckt zu halten und nicht politische Interessen ihrer Provinz zu verraten. Sie spielte die Karte der persönlichen Betroffenheit, was plausibel das leidenschaftliche Engagement in den Diskussionen erklären konnte. Sie ließ sich selbst unprofessioneller wirken, um Xanatos so manch eine Spitze und damit Hintergedanken zu entlocken, was manchmal klappte. Er war vorsichtig. So wenig er von ihrem Blutstatus halten mochte, er war nicht so dumm, Hermine zu unterschätzen.

Die intensive Arbeit half Hermine in der letzten Woche innerlich ruhiger zu werden, da sie sich auf anderes fokussieren musste. Sie würde sich zuhause von Severus distanzieren, ihre Arbeit und die Berichte vorschieben und zum Arzt gehen. Wenn sie Klarheit hatte, würde sie Urlaub beantragen und zu ihren Eltern gehen und sich das weitere Vorgehen überlegen. Wenn Severus - auf welche Weise auch immer - der Vater sein sollte, dann würde sie das Kind, wenn es so wäre und sie es behalten würde, vor ihm verbergen müssen. Was natürlich nicht gehen würde, aber zumindest die Vaterschaft würde sie verbergen können. Sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen. Und er wollte auf Salazar komm raus keine Kinder. Aber vor dem Arzttermin war alles Planen müßig.

* * *

 **Und, was sagt ihr zu der Entwicklung? Kommentare würden mich freuen :)**


	39. Harry - James Sirius

**39\. Harry: James Sirius (Juni 2006)**

Der Wecker klingelte. Und wie jeden Montagmorgen fragte er sich, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, zweimal die Woche morgens vor der Arbeit mit Draco joggen zu gehen. Ja, wenn man erst mal lief und auch danach wach im Büro war, das war schon gut. Aber dieses Aufstehen!

Harry grummelte, kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und versuchte Ginny nicht zu wecken. Mittlerweile schlief sie nicht mehr gut, wachte oft auf und war froh, wenn sie mal mehr als drei Stunden am Stück schlafen konnte. Ihr Bauch war groß und das Baby wuchs weiterhin. Harry freute sich so sehr darauf, im Juli Vater zu werden. Endlich! Und damit das Baby einen gut trainierten Papa hatte, musste er jetzt los. Nicht, dass Draco wieder warten musste und ihn dann damit aufzog. Also so wie fast immer. Manchmal nannte Draco ihn dann „Potter", so wie früher, weil er da mehr Arroganz und Häme ausdrücken konnte, wenn Harry morgens nicht aus den Federn kam oder abends, wenn sie dreimal in der Woche trainierten, wenn er bei den Kraftübungen vor Draco aufgeben musste.

Ja, Harry merkte, dass er Leiter des Aurorenbüros war und nicht mehr so oft im Einsatz war. Als er noch nicht so viel am Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, war er deutlich besser in Form gewesen. Dann wäre das vor ein paar Wochen nicht so peinlich gewesen, mit nacktem Oberkörper neben Draco zu stehen und sich wie ein untersetzter Hänfling vorzukommen, während Draco schlank, aber mit schön ausdefinierten Muskeln neben ihm gestanden hatte und spöttisch gegrinst hatte. Ja, Draco sah verdammt gut aus und wusste das. Man sah ihm das regelmäßige Training an und Harry eben das fehlende Training.

Draco hatte ihm dann zum abendlichen Training angestachelt. Bis dahin waren sie nur gejoggt, jetzt wurde auch dreimal abends trainiert und langsam, ganz langsam, kam Harry wieder in Form. Draco hielt ihn mit Spott und guten Trainingsanleitungen am Ball. Draco hatte ihm versprochen, wenn Harry brav trainierte, würden sie im August etwas Besonderes unternehmen und er würde für Ginny ein tolles Geburtstagsgeschenk bekommen. Harry schwante Unheil, besonders, wenn er das Glitzern in Dracos Augen dabei sah, aber er ließ sich darauf ein und ehrlich gesagt, war er auch einfach froh, wieder mehr in Form zu kommen. Und es war schön, wieder mehr mit Draco zu tun zu haben. Er sah mittlerweile wieder gut aus, also nicht mehr so übernächtigt und unglücklich wie im Frühjahr und war auch insgesamt viel geselliger.

 **oOo**

Der Juli kam und Ginny war fast am Platzen. Molly war beinahe durchgehend im Grimmaud Place und unterstützte ihre Tochter. Harry war weiterhin am Arbeiten, er würde erst mit dem Tag der Geburt für einen Monat Urlaub nehmen und entsprechend war er froh, dass seine Schwiegermutter seiner Frau beistand. Abends massierte er Ginnys geschwollene Füße und den verspannten Nacken und rieb ihren Bauch mit Öl ein. Das war so ein Ritual geworden. Ginny entspannte sich, er erzählte von seinem Tag im Büro und von den Kollegen und Ginny erzählte ihm, was sie neues gelesen und gelernt hatte für den Umgang mit Babys und Erziehung. Insgesamt war die Schwangerschaft gut gelaufen. Wenig Übelkeit und auch sonst war Ginny fit gewesen und hatte lange arbeiten können, wenn auch nicht mehr auf Einsätzen.

Im Büro war es spannend, weil bald Harry als Leiter für vier Wochen ausfallen würde, was zusätzlich zu Ginnys Babypause ziemlich die Ordnungen in der Aurorenzentrale durcheinanderbrachte. Aber Harry blieb gelassen, denn es war eine gute Übung und trainierte die Flexibilität im Team. Auch dem großen Harry Potter könnte ja mal etwas passieren und dann müssten sie auch klarkommen. Vielleicht zeigten ja Kollegen, die sonst eher im Hintergrund blieben, plötzlich Potenziale, die sie sonst eher verbargen?

Es war auch ein bisschen ein Test für Harry, der in den vergangenen zwei Jahren viel Arbeit in die Umstrukturierung und Neuorientierung des Aurorenbüros gesteckt hatte. Auch hier war es verfilzt gewesen, hatten Ansichten geherrscht, die problematisch waren und hatte es einige Versetzungen geben müssen. Nun war sogar eine Ausbildungsreform durch und Harry war ziemlich zufrieden. Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob seine Arbeit aufging.

Die WG dünnte Anfang Juli aus, denn Luna zog aus und Neville räumte sein Zimmer und beide zogen in die renovierte Heulende Hütte. Es gab eine schöne Einweihungsparty und Harry hätte das Haus fast nicht wiedererkannt. Der Geheimgang war nicht mehr wirklich geheim, sondern ausgebaut, damit Neville schnell zur Arbeit konnte. Luna hatte ihre Werkstatt und ihren Laden schon im Mai nach Hogsmead umgezogen und hatte in der Winkelgasse nur noch eine Filiale. Mittlerweile hatte sie genug kompetente Verkäufer, sodass sie sich mehr auf die Forschung und Herstellung der Zauberstäbe konzentrieren konnte.

Es war schön zu sehen, wie Neville und Luna miteinander harmonierten. Bestimmt würde es bald eine Hochzeit geben. Harry freute sich schon darauf. Kinder von Neville und Luna, das konnte nur herrlich werden! Aber heiraten würde im August erst einmal Ron. Er und Hannah hatten sich ebenfalls in Hogsmead niedergelassen und die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren.

 **oOo**

Mitte Juli war es dann soweit, Harry saß in der Teamsitzung, als der Patronus seiner Schweigermutter ihn ins St Mungo's rief. Unter Jubel seiner Kollegen eilte Harry zu seiner Gattin, die dort bereits angekommen war und schon ziemlich starke Wehen hatte.

Auch wenn Harry eigentlich Profi war, was komplizierte Großeinsätze betraf und sie sich auf die Geburt gut vorbereitet hatten, fühlte er sich wie ein panischer, aufgekratzter Teenager und war mehr als froh, dass Molly und die Heiler ihm klare Anweisungen gaben, die im Wesentlichen aus „Hand halten" bestanden.

Ginny hatte Glück, die Geburt lief recht schnell. Also für eine erste Geburt. Und Harry und sie versanken mit ihrem Sohn James Sirius im Arm in einer rosa Wolke aus Glück und Liebe. Es war ein Wunder, dieses kleine Mensch, mit zehn Fingerlein und zehn winzigen Fußzehen und dieser Stupsnase und… Harry war verliebt wie nie in seinem Leben. Ginny weinte vor Erschöpfung und Glück und Harry hielt sie im Arm.

Und weil es der Sohn von Harry Potter, dem Retter der Zauberwelt war, wurde der Grimnaud's Place bald darauf mit Glückwünschen und Präsenten überflutet. Die ganze britische Zauberwelt nahm Anteil am Familienglück. Lee Jordan kam und der Tagesprophet druckte genug Informationen, damit die ehrlichen Anhänger ein paar Fakten hatten und zugleich die Tratschmäuler nicht zu viel Privates erfuhren. Es war schon praktisch, dass Lee Chefredakteur war.

In der WG war schlagartig eine neue Hierarchie entstanden. Alles wuselte nur noch um das Baby herum. Besonders Draco und Gabrielle waren hin und weg. Es war Harry und Ginny natürlich recht, dass die beiden sich einbrachten. Ginny konnte schlafen und stillen und musste sonst nicht viel tun.

 **oOo**

Es war furchtbar, wie schnell die Zeit verging, sobald man ein Baby hatte. Es war Anfang August und Ron würde an diesem Wochenende heiraten und dann war es nur noch eine Woche und Harry musste wieder arbeiten! Also jeden Tag stundenlang von seinem Baby getrennt sein! Wie überstanden andere Väter das? So für zwei bis drei Stunden, ok, aber den ganzen Tag?! Harry graute vor seinem ersten Arbeitstag.

Langsam trudelten die Gäste für die Hochzeit ein. Einige waren im Fuchsbau, andere hatten Zimmer in der WG. Die Hochzeit würde in Hogsmead stattfinden und eine Gartenparty werden, wie damals bei Fleur und Bill. Nur nicht so viel Glitzer - Hannas Mutter hatte erfolgreich Molly in Schach gehalten.

Leider würden Charlie und Viktor nicht kommen. Beide hatten sich entschuldigt, weil es beruflich gerade einfach nicht ging. Charlie wäre auch wegen seiner Neffen und Nichten gerne gekommen, schrieb aber, dass es momentan einfach nicht möglich sei und er hoffe, möglichst bald vorbei kommen zu können. Beide waren durch ihr politisches Engagement sehr eingespannt. Seit Hermines Missionsreise arbeiteten die beiden noch mehr zusammen und versuchten zu netzwerken und sich öffentlich zu positionieren. Es war ein harter Job. Sie würden bei der Hochzeit sehr fehlen.

Hermine war auch so ein Fall. Seit ihrer Reise nach Südosteuropa war sie irgendwie anders. Sie zog sich sehr zurück, hatte zeitweise bei ihren Eltern gewohnt und arbeitete sehr hart. Sie ließ alle Fragen an sich abperlen und nur, wenn man sie lange kannte, konnte man sehen, dass sie ziemlich fertig war. Sie verbarg es gut hinter Charms und Make-up, aber nach so vielen Jahren war Harry sich sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wann würde sie wohl mit der Sprache rausrücken?


	40. Severus - Berührte Wahrheit

**40\. Severus: Berührte Wahrheit (Juli 2006)**

Mit einem lauten Zischen färbte sich der eben noch gelbe Trank vor ihm erst violett und erstarrte dann zu einer schwarzen festen Masse. Severus starrte verwirrt, dann fassungslos in den Kessel vor sich:

Er hatte sich verbraut.

Er. Hatte. Sich. Verbraut.

Schweigend löschte er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs das Feuer unter dem Kessel, beseitigte den schwarzen Überrest des Tranks der lebenden Toten und verließ sein Labor. Er hatte sich noch nie verbraut, schon gar nicht so. Er begann zu zittern und ging in den Garten. Holzhacken. Ganz viel Holz hacken. Nicht, dass er das all die Wochen, in denen Hermine im Ausland gewesen war, nicht schon ständig getan hätte. Wäre er kein Zauberer und würde er nicht ständig das gleiche Holz hacken können, man müsste den Wald neu aufforsten. Seit sie zurück war, waren acht Tage vergangen und sie hatten sich noch nicht gesehen. Severus war am Durchdrehen. Irgendetwas war im Busch und er wusste nicht, was. Nur kurz hatte sie geschrieben, dass sie überarbeitet sei und diese Woche alle Berichte und Besprechungen haben würde und dann Urlaub machen würde und sich danach melden würde. Sie bräuchte Abstand, sei völlig erschöpft.

Abstand. Sie hatten sechs Wochen Abstand gehabt. Sechs Wochen! Und jetzt wollte sie Abstand? Mit aller Kraft hieb Severus auf die Holzstämme ein und hörte erst auf, als er so erschöpft war, dass ihm fast die Axt aus der Hand fiel. Die Leere in ihm hallte noch wider von den Schlägen in das Holz.

Langsam kroch die Kälte in ihn und er zitterte wieder. Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Sie hatte in den Wochen der Trennung gemerkt, dass sie nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und jetzt suchte sie einen Weg, es ihm beizubringen. Was sonst? Vermutlich hatte sie schon vor der Reise Zweifel bekommen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich deswegen so viel Zeit gelassen und nicht mit ihm schlafen wollen, sondern gebremst und gesagt, dass sie das nach ihrer Rückkehr tun würden, nicht davor. Er hatte gedacht, sie wolle die räumliche Trennung nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem sie davor noch mehr Bindungshormone ausschütteten. Aber jetzt, jetzt sah die Situation anders aus: Sie hatte die Bindung insgesamt nicht gewollt.

Verschwitzt stand Severus in seinem Garten und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

 **oOo**

Zwei Wochen war sie bei ihren Eltern gewesen, abgeschottet von allen. Seit dieser Woche war sie wieder im Büro und arbeitete. Das wusste er von Ginevra. Geschrieben hatte sie ihm immer noch nicht und nach Wochen des Trauerns kam die Wut. War er ihr nicht einmal eine Aussprache wert?

Es war Mittwochabend, Hermine war vor kurzem nach Hause gekommen und er stand vor ihrer Tür und klopfte. Er wollte Antworten. Hinter der Tür waren Geräusche zu hören, dann schaute jemand durch den Spion und Severus konnte quasi fühlen, wie Hermine hinter der Tür erstarrte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte finster durch die Tür. Da musste sie durch, die kleine Gryffindor.

Die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet. Hermine sah ihn an mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Müdigkeit, die Severus augenblicklich schmelzen ließen. Mit aller Disziplin hielt er die Maske und sah sie neutral bis kritisch an:

„Guten Abend, Hermine."

Stumm trat sie zur Seite, ließ ihn hinein. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und blieb stehen. Kurz überlegte er, sich zu setzen, aber eigentlich war er zu aufgebracht als dass er sitzen könnte. Irgendetwas war ganz seltsam: Hermine war dünn geworden, ihre Haare waren wieder stark gelockt, sie wirkte blass und hatte Augenringe. Es tat Severus in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen. Und doch musste er es von ihr hören. Nach all den Jahren Freundschaft mussten sie es wenigstens aussprechen und ihm sagen, dass es vorbei war, dass der Versuch, mehr zu sein als Freunde, gescheitert war.

„Hermine. Was ist los? Dein Verhalten wirft Fragen auf. Nach sechs Wochen Trennung schreibst du, dass du Abstand willst und dann schreibst du gar nicht mehr. Meinst du nicht, dass ich zumindest eine Erklärung verdient habe?"

Er sprach ruhig, obwohl er innerlich fast am Zerspringen war.

Sie schwieg und sah auf den Boden. Sie stand verloren im Raum, setzte sich dann langsam auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie flüsterte. In seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen.

„Das war es also?"

Seine Stimme war schneidend kalt und Hermine zuckte bei dem Klang zusammen. Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen und Severus musste mit aller Macht an sich halten, sie nicht in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Stattdessen drehte er auf dem Absatz um und ging. Es war alles gesagt.

 **oOo**

Den Anstandsbesuch bei den Potters brachte Severus mehr schlecht als recht über die Bühne. Potter hatte seinen Sohn ernsthaft James Sirus genannt! Das grenzte an persönliche Beleidigung. Immerhin würde der Junge optisch nach seiner Mutter kommen und nicht mit schwarzen Haaren seinem Großvater nacheifern. Das wäre sonst wirklich zu viel gewesen.

Severus hatte dankend abgelehnt, das Baby in den Arm zu nehmen und Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck zufolge war ihr das recht. So wirklich traute sie ihm beim Nachwuchs immer noch nicht über den Weg. Als ob er ihrem Kind etwas tun würde?! Es war ja nicht sein eigener Balg und da er nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtete, würde er herzlich wenig mit dem Pottersprößling zu tun haben.

Er hatte sich recht bald wieder verabschiedet. Es war zu viel für ihn, dieser Trubel um das Baby. Praktischerweise hatte sich niemand über sein Verhalten gewundert, man erwartete es regelrecht von ihm. Seit dem Besuch bei Hermine hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen und er wollte vermeiden, dass sie sich im Grimnaud's Place über den Weg liefen. Es war alles zu viel für ihn. Zum ersten Mal im Leben hatte er sich Gefühlen gegenüber derart geöffnet, hatte er einen Menschen so nah an sich herangelassen. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn innerlich und die ewige Frage nach dem Warum dominierte all sein Denken. Hatte er etwas getan oder nicht getan? So viele Fragen ohne Antworten.

 **oOo**

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _weißt du, was mit Hermine los ist? Ich bin durch James nicht die Aufmerksamste momentan, aber irgendetwas ist doch im Busch? Hermine wirkt krank, spricht nicht und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Weißt du mehr als ich?_

 _Ginny_

Wenn selbst Ginevra nicht im Bilde war, wer war es dann? Wie sollte er an Informationen kommen? Scheinbar war nicht einmal bekannt, dass sie sich getrennt hatten. Ginevra war eine der wenigen gewesen, die gewusst hatte, dass sie versucht hatten, mehr zu sein als Freunde. Scheinbar kapselte Hermine sich nicht nur von ihm ab, was ihn fast noch misstrauischer machte, da es keinen ersichtlichen Grund gab, sich von Ginevra zu distanzieren. War im Ausland etwas vorgefallen? Wurde sie erpresst?

Er legte den Brief zur Seite und machte sich fertig. Heute musste er in der Winkelgasse Besorgungen machen und wollte das vor dem Mittag tun, damit er nicht so sehr in die Menschenmassen geriet. Er verließ sein Haus, ging ein Stück des Weges Richtung Wald und apparierte in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Er betrat die Einkaufsstraße und machte sich auf den Weg zur Apotheke. Noch war es nicht sehr voll und doch hörte er nach wenigen Schritten die ersten über ihn tuscheln. Auch nach all den Jahren war er immer noch eine Attraktion. Natürlich wäre dem anders, wenn er täglich durch die Winkelgasse liefe und die Menschen an ihn gewöhnt wären, aber so blieb er ein Faszinosum und die Leute zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn, wann immer er es nicht vermeiden konnte, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Severus zwang sich, ruhig und arrogant zu schauen und in gewohntem Tempo sein Ziel anzuvisieren. Es nervte. Für den Weg nach Gringotts würde er gleich einen Verschleierungszauber benutzen, er war heute wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, sich dieser Idioten auszusetzen.

Als er die Apotheke verließ, atmete er tief ein und aus, als die Leute an ihm vorbeigingen, ohne ihn zu beachten. Der Zauber bewirkte, dass er nicht recht bemerkt werden konnte, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von einem und solange das Gegenüber sich nicht krampfhaft auf einen konzentrierte, war man vor Aufmerksamkeit geschützt. Er wandte sich um und ging die Straße entlang. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen blonden Mann und erkannte Draco. Und er war nicht alleine. Neben ihm ging Hermine! Der Kontrast zum letzten Mal könnte nicht größer sein: Keine Augenringe, hochgesteckte Frisur, frischer Teint. Niemand würde sie für krank halten. Beide hatten ihn nicht bemerkt und ohne viel nachzudenken folgte er ihnen. Sie gingen schnell zum Ausgang, legten ihre Umhänge ab, liefen durch den Kessel und gingen ins Muggellondon. Severus hatte Mühe ihnen zu folgen und war froh, als sie wenige Hundert Meter später in ein Café einbogen.

Die beiden nahmen einen Tisch etwas abseits und Severus versuchte sich unauffällig in die Nähe zu setzen. Er murmelte einen Abhörzauber, der recht bald nur Rauschen sendete. Aber er kannte Hermine und konnte den offensichtlichen Muffliato umgehen. Die wenigsten wussten, wie einfach das ging. Eigentlich verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, für was man den Zauber brauchte. So konnte er deutlich hören, was die beiden besprachen.

„… _ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Draco."_

„ _Bitte, Hermine, wir machen uns alle Sorgen. Was ist los. Ich meine, einen Teil kann ich mir denken, aber die Warum-Frage, die wüsste ich gerne."_

„ _Was meinst du, kannst du dir denken?"_

„ _Naja, da Severus und du unabhängig James besucht habt und seine Laune selbst für frühere Verhältnisse bodenlos war, würde ich sagen, bei euch beiden kriselt es. Soweit ich das mitbekommen hatte, ward ihr vor deiner Reise mehr oder minder ein Paar."_

„ _Was? Woher…?"_

„ _Ach Hermine, ich kenne Severus, ich kenne dich, ich habe Augen im Kopf."_

Draco machte eine Pause.

„ _Aber irgendetwas ist passiert, als du weg warst, denn seitdem bist du sehr zurückgezogen. Du benutzt Charms für dein Gesicht, ich nehme an, es soll im Ministerium niemand sehen, wie es dir geht. Ich sehe nur diesen charakteristischen Glanz und es passt ins Bild. Ginny hat den Charm übrigens auch bemerkt, sie dreht fast durch vor Sorge."_

„ _Ich schlafe zur Zeit nicht gut und man sieht es mir an. Ich wollte keine Gerüchte streuen."_

„ _Warum hast du Severus verlassen?"_

Severus hielt die Luft an. Draco stellte die Fragen fast wie bestellt.

„ _Ich… es geht nicht. Ich kann es nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Bitte Draco, lass …"_

„ _Das Kind ist nicht von ihm?"_

Severus Herzschlag setzte aus. Kind? Hermine war schwanger?

„ _Was?"_

„ _Du bist schwanger. Ich gehe jede Wette ein. Und wenn du dich von ihm trennst, ist es nicht von ihm."_

Severus Puls raste mittlerweile. Das konnte nicht sein!

„ _Hermine, ich habe Ginnys Schwangerschaft live miterlebt und ich war jahrelang dein Assistent. Ich behaupte mal, dass ich deine Körpersignale gut kenne. Es sind so Kleinigkeiten, beispielsweise hast du recht oft deine Hand an deinem Bauch. Das hattest du früher nie. Und das machen schwangere Frauen sehr oft. Bleibt die Frage, wer der Vater ist."_

Hermine war schwanger. Sie leugnete es nicht. Sie hatte ihn betrogen! Mit wem? Wann? Wieso?

„ _Bitte Draco, lass mich. Es ist schlimm genug. Ja, ich bin schwanger und ich werde es den Anderen nach der Hochzeit von Ron sagen. Ich will mir nicht die Feier antun, wenn mich alle bestürmen, das packe ich nicht. Ich will nichts dazu sagen, wer der Vater ist, weder wer es ist, noch wer es nicht ist. Ich bitte dich, das zu akzeptieren."_

„ _Grundsätzlich ja."_

Draco seufzte.

„ _Aber du verstehst sicherlich, dass sich mir ein Verdacht aufdrängt, wenn du schwanger aus Rumänien zurückkommst und den Vater verheimlichst, oder? Und du verstehst, dass ich das zumindest mal in den Raum gestellt haben will?"_

Charlie! Das erklärte alles. Oh, wie hatte er so naiv sein können. Sechs Wochen war sie in seiner Provinz gewesen. Sechs Wochen! Genug Zeit für mehr als einen One-Night-Stand. Waren sie heimliche Liebhaber? War er nur Platzhalter gewesen für den ach so tollen Drachenhüter?

„ _Bitte, Draco, vertraue mir. Irgendwann wird es sich auflösen, aber bis dahin brauche ich Vertrauen."_

Dracos Antwort war wohl nonverbal und Severus unterbrach die Bindung. Er zahlte und verließ das Café, er hatte genug gehört. Er apparierte nach Hause, die Erledigungen konnten warten. Charlie! Oh, er würde ihn umbringen! Natürlich würde Hermine ihn als Vater geheim halten, das wäre ein ziemlicher Wirbel im Wieselclan und die Presse, die würde sich darauf stürzen. Und es erklärte, warum sie sich so von ihm distanziert hatte und es ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Ja, da brauchte es mehr als Gryffindormut um ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie ihn mit dem Drachenhüter betrogen hatte und nun schwanger war.

Severus goss sich Whiskey in ein Glas und tigerte ruhelos durch sein Wohnzimmer. Aber wieso? Die gemeinsamen Wochen waren traumhaft gewesen, wieso hatte sie das getan? War er nicht genug? Natürlich war er im Bett ein absoluter Anfänger, aber er hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass Hermine mit seinen Lernfortschritten sehr zufrieden gewesen war. Aber es blieb dabei, dass sie nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten und Hermine schwanger war. Also hatte sie mit jemand anders Sex gehabt und bei niemand machte das Verheimlichen des Vaters Sinn außer bei Charlie Weasley. Viktor Krum wäre denkbar, aber es wäre unsinnig, das geheim zu halten. Ein richtiger One-Night-Stand würde heißen, dass sie den Namen nicht wüsste, da wäre verheimlichen ebenfalls Unsinn. Und auch sonst, war eigentlich eindeutig, dass es nur diese angeblich so schwule Wieselbrut sein konnte! So begeistert wie Hermine an Weihnachten von dem Sex erzählt hatte, war sie einer Wiederholung sicher nicht abgeneigt gewesen. Aber wieso hatte sie nicht verhütet? Sie hätte am nächsten Tag doch agieren müssen, da sie wussten, dass es einen Aufschrei geben würde.

Er trank das Glas leer und füllte nach. Außer natürlich, die beiden waren ein Paar und planten, auf kurz oder lang zusammen zu sein und das Kind gemeinsam großzuziehen.

Severus wurde übel. Der Gedanke brannte in ihm und er kippte das zweite Glas Feuerwhiskey. Er wollte Antworten und er würde sie bekommen. Hermine wollte nicht reden? Gut, dann würde er die Antworten von Charlie bekommen.

Der Whiskey rauschte durch sein Blut und Severus griff zum Neutralisierungstrank, um wieder klar zu werden. Er musste jetzt scharf planen. Er wollte Antworten, er wollte Rache. Er würde nicht ein zweites Mal tatenlos zusehen, wie ein Luftikus ihm seine Liebe stahl. Oh nein, so einfach würde er es dem Drachenhüter nicht machen.

 **oOo**

Es hatte Vorteile, lange als Spion gearbeitet zu haben, wenn man etwas erreichen wollte. Er war abermals in die Winkelgasse gegangen, hatte schnell seine Erledigungen getätigt und in Gringotts Geld abgehoben. Er hatte die Portschlüsselzentrale besucht und sich auf den nächsten Schlüssel nach Bukarest gebucht. Morgen früh würde er ins Reservat reisen. Die Adresse hatte er in der Buchhandlung nachgeschlagen in einem Band über Drachenzucht. Er würde das Wiesel besuchen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Freiwillig oder mit Nachhilfe, es war ihm egal. Sicherheitshalber schlug er den Translationszauber für Rumänisch nach – es war immer besser, die Sprache zu können, wenn man etwas erreichen wollte.

Er packte seine Sachen, verstaute sie verkleinert in seinem Umhang und machte sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg. In Bukarest ließ er sich die Koordinaten geben und apparierte zum Reservat. Angetan mit einem Verschleierungszauber erkundete er die Lage: Sie waren im Gebirge, weit abgelegen von jeder Zivilisation. Rechts sah er ein großes Gebäude, in dem viel Kommen und Gehen war. Es schien die Kranken- und Aufzuchtstation zu sein. Daneben war ein kleines Gebäude, vermutlich die Schule. Etwas abseits lagen mehrere Wohnhäuser, dorthin ging er. Es waren Häuser mit mehreren kleinen Wohnungen, das sah man an den Türschildern. Unauffällig suchte Severus nach dem Wiesel und wurde am dritten Haus fündig.

Der Türschutz war ein Witz, die Wohnung schnell gefunden. Noch einmal atmete Severus tief durch und klopfte. Nichts passierte. Vielleicht hatte er Dienst, vielleicht war er heute auch im Ministerium. Severus prüfte die Sicherungszauber, löste sie mit nicht ganz legalen Mitteln und betrat das Appartement. Es war klein, aber zweckmäßig, klassische Junggesellenwohnung. Er stand im Wohn- und Esszimmer mit integrierter Küche, davon gingen ein Schlafzimmer und ein Bad ab.

Er würde warten. Bald war Mittag, er hatte sogar etwas zum Lesen dabei, damit er souverän wirken konnte, auch wenn er sich definitiv auf kein geschriebenes Wort würde konzentrieren können. Die Nervosität machte ihn irre, zugleich pochte die Wut in ihm, oder war es Verzweiflung? Er setzte sich an den Tisch, die Tür im Blick.

Die Okklumentikübungen halfen ihm, in der Wartezeit nicht durchzudrehen und die Wohnung anzuzünden. Er beruhigte seinen Geist und fokussierte sich auf Charlie und die Antworten, die er wollte. Und er hatte Glück, kurz nach eins hörte er jemanden vor der Tür.

Severus nahm eine arrogante Pose ein, atmete nochmals tief ein und aus und verdrängte seine Nervosität. Die Tür ging auf und Charlie kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein und erstarrte augenblicklich als er Severus erblickte. Nach einem ziemlichen Schock senkte er den Zauberstab und man sah es regelrecht arbeiten unter seinen roten Haaren.

„Hallo Severus. Was verschafft mir die Ehre und wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mit dir zu reden und dein kleiner Sicherheitszauber war mir nicht wirklich im Weg."

„Du erlaubst, dass ich skeptisch bin und sicherheitshalber gerne wüsste, …", er schien eine Sicherheitsfrage zu überlegen: „…wie oft du mich in der Schule in Begleitung erwischt hast?"

„Siebenmal. Dreimal auf dem Astronomieturm, zweimal am See, einmal im Klassenzimmer von McGonagall und einmal im Flur im dritten Stock."

Bescheuerte Frage, wollte er davon ablenken, dass er nicht so schwul war, wie er vorgab?

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines unangekündigten Besuchs?"

Severus sammelte sich ein letztes Mal, ließ seinen Blick eisig werden und stand auf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich vor Weasley:

„Ich wollte mit dir über die Schwangerschaft meiner Exfreundin sprechen. Du hast da nicht zufällig Informationen für mich? Wie beispielsweise, wer der Vater ist, dessen Namen sie nicht verrät?"

Die Augen seines Kontrahenten waren mit jedem Wort größer und sein Gesicht mit jedem Wort blasser geworden. Er sah aus wie saure Milch mit Glupschaugen.

„Was…?" mehr bekam er nicht heraus und auch das nur als brüchiges Piepsen.

„Du hast schon verstanden, Hermine ist schwanger, verrät den Vater nicht und ich frage mich, wieso. Ich bin es nicht und es wird wohl in der Zeit ihres Aufenthalts in dieser Provinz passiert sein und es hat wenig Sinn, jemanden wie Krum zu verschweigen. Dass sie deinen Namen verheimlicht, wäre aber durchaus plausibel, denn dein Clan wäre wohl etwas wenig angetan. Also? Hast du irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?"

Sein Blick war eisig und scharf und Weasley bekam sichtlich Panik. Ertappt! Hass brodelte in ihm auf.

„Ich… nein!" Mehr brachte das Wiesel nicht heraus.

„Was nein?"

„Ich bin nicht der Vater. Ich wusste nicht mal, dass sie schwanger ist. Wirklich."

„Du verstehst sicher, dass ich dir nicht glaube."

Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht war tödlich und Charlies Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht grünlich.

„Wirklich!"

Seine Stimme wurde immer höher und Severus glaubte ihm immer weniger.

„Ihr habt euch also nicht miteinander vergnügt, als sie hier war?"

„Nein! Sie war nur einmal hier als es ihr nicht gut ging. Sie wollte nicht drüber sprechen, wollte einfach nicht alleine sein. Ich habe nicht nachgefragt. Ich weiß von nichts und ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Glaub mir, Severus, bitte!"

„Nein. Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Sie hat mir erzählt, wie glücklich sie mit dir ist. Es kann nicht sein, dass sie von jemand anders schwanger ist, das würde sie nicht…"

„Schweig. Ich habe es aus ihrem eigenen Mund gehört, dass sie schwanger ist."

Seine Stimme war mehr ein Zischen. Charlie vor ihm wurde noch panischer.

„Dann gib mir Veritaserum."

Wäre eine Idee, hatte Severus sogar dabei, aber die Wut in ihm machte ihn rasend und sein Blick wurde böse:

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee."

Die Erkenntnis zuckte durch sein Gegenüber als Severs seinen Zauberstab zog und maliziös fluchte:

„Leglimens"

Es war mehr als verboten. Es war für das Gegenüber schmerzhaft. Es war ihm egal. Ihm war alles egal, er war so wütend, wütend auf Weasley, auf Hermine, auf sich, die Situation, es war ihm alles egal. Er tauchte ein in die Gedanken und orientierte sich. Bilder umfluteten ihn und er suchte zielstrebig nach Hermine, blätterte Wochen zurück und sah flüchtige Begegnungen im Flur des Ministeriums und dann sah er Charlie abends in seiner Wohnung und dann Hermines Patronus, sah, wie Charlie Hermine abholte und diese ziemlich fertig aussah. Sie lehnte Rum ab, das fiel ihm auf, lehnte Sex ab und sprach von ihm. Das absurde Geplänkel nahm er verstört zur Kenntnis und es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen. Sie schien schon schwanger zu sein, so neben der Spur wirkte sie.

Die nächsten Bilder zeigten, wie Charlie aus dem Bad kam und Hermine in seinem Bett vorfand. Wut durchfuhr Severus, doch er beruhigte sich, als er das Gespräch hörte. Nicht nur sprach Hermine gut von ihm, nein, es ging um Charlie und Draco! Was lief da? War da wirklich ein Verhältnis gewesen? War Charlie deswegen zurück nach Rumänien? Draco war also definitiv schwul?

Die Nacht war ereignislos und Hermine ging am Sonntagabend. Severus blätterte zurück und fand die Szene bei der Abschiedsparty. Charlie trat in die Eingangshalle als Hermine die Treppe hinab kam und ihn nebulös zu einem Geschenk lockte. Charlie sputete die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, fand das Päckchen und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Das Zimmer war so gut wie leergeräumt. Langsam öffnete er das Geschenk und hielt ein kleines Bilderbüchlein in der Hand. Er murmelte das Passwort und es öffnete sich und zeigte zwei Fotos von Draco. Es waren wohl Modelfotos von ihm. Charlie presste sich den Handrücken auf den Mund, sah ziemlich aufgewühlt aus, klappte das Büchlein zu und steckte es ein. Er ging langsam die Treppen wieder hinab und traf dort Hermine, die gerade aus der Lounge kam. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung als wenig später Severus dazwischen ging. Es war interessant zu sehen, wie furchteinflößend er in diesem Moment gewirkt hatte und ebenso interessant, dass Charlie sein Verhalten dann als Eifersucht interpretierte, was Hermine sichtlich verwirrte.

Er blätterte weiter zurück und sah Bilder von Draco und Charlie, Bilder, die er nicht sehen wollte, Bilder, die er nicht erwartet hatte und Charlie wehrte sich gegen seinen Blick aber Severus war zu stark und noch immer zu wütend als dass er sich rausdrängen lassen würde. Das war lange gegangen mit den beiden. Und oft. Aber Draco sah gut aus, also glücklich, gelöster als je zuhause bei seinen Eltern und das, obwohl er sich in jeder möglichen Stellung hatte von Weasley vögeln lassen.

Charlie vor ihm ging in die Knie, die Leglimentik tat weh, wenn man sie so frontal erlitt. Aber eines wollte Severus noch sehen: Er blätterte und fand sich bei der Wieselweihnachtsfeier, Hermine saß neben Ted, der zu Harry sagte, dass seine Mutter im Manor sei. Hermines Gesicht erstarrte und sie entschuldigte sich nach draußen. Charlie folgte ihr in den Schnee. So sah Hermines Liebeskummer seinetwegen aus! Und dann fremde Arme um sie und wieder kochte er vor Wut. Es wurde nicht besser als Charlie so schmierig über Draco sprach als sei der ein Sexspielzeug. Was fiel diesem Lüstling eigentlich ein? Draco lag Severus am Herzen, nicht nur wegen Narzissa. Dass er so benutzt wurde widerte ihn an. Er blätterte nur kurz durch das Outing und fand sich bald wieder vor Hermines Haustür. Es war widerlich zu sehen, wie die beiden übereinander herfielen. Charlie zitterte und kämpfte, um ihn aus seinem Geist zu werfen. Nein, Severus wollte das nicht alles sehen, aber das war es also, was Hermine unter gutem Sex verstand. Dieser Lüstling würde seine geliebte Hermine niemals bekommen. Niemals. Und Draco? Nochmals blätterte er durch die Erinnerungen. Es wirkte nicht so, als sei Charlie wirklich distanziert geblieben, besonders die Blicke auf Gabrielle sprühten förmlich von Eifersucht. Zusammen mit den Fotos und dem Gespräch im Juni schien er sich gegen Ende in Draco verliebt zu haben. Soweit ein Lustmolch wie er das konnte.

Mit einem Ziehen verließ er den fremden Geist und fand Charlie zitternd auf dem Boden liegen, mit tränennassem, schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Er schien nicht der Vater von Hermines Baby zu sein, er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Severus drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Wohnung. Immer noch war er wütend, aber langsam kam wieder die Vernunft an die Oberfläche und damit die Scham vor der begangenen Tat. Auf mentale Vergewaltigung stand ein Jahr Askaban. Wie hatte er so die Beherrschung verlieren können? Warum hatte er nicht Veritaserum gewählt?

Schnell apparierte er zurück nach Bukarest und buchte sich auf den nächsten Schlüssel nach England. Seine Gedanken schwirrten, es waren viele Informationen. Hermine mit Charlie zu sehen, ließ ihn fast brechen, zu hören, wie sie über ihn und ihre Beziehung sprach, ließ es in seinem Bauch kribbeln und zu sehen, was Charlie und Draco für eine Beziehung gehabt hatten, verstörte ihn zu tiefst.

Und der Antwort, wer nun der Vater des Kindes war, war er dabei noch keinen Schritt nähergekommen.

 **oOo**

Wie erwartet hatte sich Charlie bei der Hochzeit entschuldigt. Severus war es recht, er war nicht erpicht auf die Begegnung. Scheinbar hatte er nicht Anzeige erstattet, was vielleicht an der Brisanz der Erinnerungen lag, die man offenlegen musste, wenn auch unter Verschwiegenheitszaubern. Mittlerweile hatte Severus ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Noch immer war er wütend und verletzt, noch immer war sein Verdacht mehr als begründet gewesen, aber die Tat einfach nicht. Es würde ein Nachspiel für ihn haben, so oder so.

Hermines Schwangerschaft schien weiterhin unbemerkt. Hermine lächelte sich profimäßig durch die Hochzeit, mied ihn und er ließ sie. Er musste warten. Nach der Geburt würde man dem Kind vielleicht ansehen, wer der Vater war oder konnte weitere Männer ausschließen.

Severus Blick lag heute bei Draco. Natürlich hatte er vermutet, dass Draco schwul war. Er hatte sogar zeitweise überlegt, ob Charlie da etwas mit zu tun haben könnte. Aber dieses Ausmaß hatte er nicht erwartet. Niemals. Dass Draco bei Lucius als Vater eine devote Ader entwickelt hatte, war wenig überraschend, aber das Ausmaß war dann doch heftig. Wobei das gegen Ende der wie auch immer gearteten Beziehung nicht mehr so stark ausgeprägt gewesen war. Lucius würde dennoch einen Herzschlag bekommen, wenn er das je erfahren sollte. Narzissa schien etwas zu ahnen, aber auch sie würde wenig begeistert sein. Ein schwuler Sohn bedeutete zudem das Ende der Blutlinie der Malfoys und der Blacks – sofern man Ted nicht zählte. Es war die Katastrophe jeder reinblütigen Familie. Der Druck auf Draco, einen Erben zu zeugen war immens.

Severus beobachtete ihn, wie er galant auf der Hochzeit palaverte, meist mit Gabrielle in der Nähe, mit der er weiterhin sehr vertraut wirkte, wenn auch eher wie Geschwister. Nein, da würde Lucius vergeblich auf Nachwuchs warten. Obwohl Draco so aussah, als ob er ein Kind wollen würde. Als er James auf dem Arm hielt, schimmerte so eine Mischung aus Zuneigung und Traurigkeit auf seinem Gesicht und ein neidvoller Blick ging zu Potter, als der Seinen Sohn auf den Arm nahm und seine Gattin küsste. Gabrielle schien im Bilde zu sein, denn sie legte Draco eine Hand auf den Rücken und beide tauschten einen tiefen Blick. Ging es ihr genauso?


	41. Draco - Fotos!

**41\. Draco: Fotos! (Juni – August 2006)**

"Potter, wir trainieren hier seit Wochen und du schaffst es immer noch nicht? Wie willst du bis Mitte August ein ansehnliches Sixpack haben?"

Als Antwort wurde nur gegrummelt. Harry versuchte das Seitenstechen, das ihn bei den Situps ausbremste, weg zu atmen, schien aber keinen Erfolg zu haben. Draco unterbrach seine Situps und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Tief atmen, Potter, dieses Gehechel wird dir nicht helfen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, vermutlich war der Versuch zu lachen mit Schmerzen verbunden. Draco streckte reflexartig seine Hand aus und massierte leicht Harrys Bauch. Dieser zuckte im ersten Moment zusammen und Draco wollte seine Hand schon zurückziehen, da entspannte Harry sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhige zu atmen. Draco war fasziniert. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry die Augen schließen würde und ihm so vertraute. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, Harry zu berühren. Entgegen seines Piesackens, waren Harrys Muskeln unter dem kleinen Bauchansatz sehr gut spürbar.

Harry hatte einen schönen Körper und Draco musste sich teilweise echt anstrengen, beim Training konzentriert zu bleiben. Es half auch nicht, dass Charlie und er nach so ziemlich jedem Training - oder auch während des Trainings - Sex gehabt hatten. Verdammt, Harry war verheiratet. Und hetero. Draco konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Lockerung von Harrys Bauchmuskeln. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete mittlerweile ruhig und schien die Massage zu genießen. Draco musste sehr gegen die Versuchung ankämpfen, mit seinen Händen zu wandern, es war einfach ein Tabu und aus. Ende der mentalen Diskussion!

Draco mochte diesen Thrill. Mit Harry zu trainieren war eine gute Idee gewesen. Erstens zwang er sich selbst so dazu, morgens aufzustehen und laufen zu gehen und zweitens war Sozialkontakt hilfreich, um nicht zu sehr in den eigenen Gedanken zu versumpfen. Und sich von Harry sexuell angezogen zu fühlen, war ein gutes Gefühl, weil es Freiheit bedeutete. Zumindest etwas Freiheit. Denn in seinen Träumen gab es weiterhin nur einen Mann.

 **oOo**

Während Hermine auf Dienstreise gewesen war, hatte Draco im Ministerium ein paar ihrer Aufgaben übernommen. Es tat gut im Ministerium so angesehen zu sein, dass er mit der Vertretung der Untersekretärin betraut wurde. Insgesamt tat es gut, viel zu arbeiten. Und Draco versuchte auch immer, gut zu arbeiten. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er gegen seine Vergangenheit und gegen den dunklen Ruf seiner Familie würde anarbeiten müssen. Und er hatte es geschafft und war stolz darauf, dass man ihn mit wichtigen Aufgaben betraute, weil er gut arbeitete und nicht wegen seines Namens oder weil er jemanden geschmiert hatte.

Gabrielle hatte sich mittlerweile ebenfalls im Ministerium etabliert. Sie war zwar noch immer nur Mitarbeiterin in der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit, aber durch ihre gute Arbeit, besonders bei der Vorbereitung und Begleitung der französischen Delegation, war sie dem Minister sehr positiv aufgefallen. Er hatte sie mehrfach gelobt und Draco hoffte, dass sie bald befördert werden würde. Die Abteilung für die internationale Zusammenarbeit war noch immer eine Baustelle. Viele Abteilungen waren umgebaut worden, aber in dieser klemmte es. Es kam in dieser Abteilung noch mehr auf Beziehungen an, gerade auch Beziehungen ins Ausland. Die Abteilung blieb weit hinter ihren Möglichkeiten zurück, was daran lag, dass es in der Zauberwelt grundsätzlich eher unüblich war, über die eigenen Provinzgrenzen zu schauen. Vielleicht würde der Minister das bald in Angriff nehmen, denn offenkundig war er sehr an der Kooperation zwischen den Provinzen interessiert.

Mit Gabrielle hatte es sich wieder gut eingespielt. Es war anders zwischen ihnen, aber gut anders. Sie waren nicht mehr so symbiotisch wie früher, aber das war vielleicht auch nicht verkehrt. Sie waren beste Freunde und als solche waren sie sich sehr nah. Sie unternahmen viel gemeinsam, aber hatten beide auch ihr eigenes Leben. Mit Seamus war Gabrielle nur befreundet, was Draco natürlich trotzdem freute, denn so entspannt war er einfach nicht, dass er einen festen Freund bei Gabrielle hinnehmen könnte.

Er war auch sehr froh gewesen, dass sie ihn und nicht Seamus für den Salsakurs gefragt hatte. Ok, jetzt musste Draco Salsa lernen, was nicht wirklich auf seiner Agenda gestanden hatte. Aber natürlich besser, Gabrielle lernte diesen körperbetonten Tanz mit ihm als mit einem anderen Mann.

 **oOo**

Der Salsakurs machte wider Erwarten wirklich Spaß. Es war verdammt anstrengend, besonders, weil Draco sich ja nicht nur um seine eigenen Schritte kümmern musste, sondern auch, weil er dabei noch seine Partnerin führen musste. Er hatte natürlich tanzen gelernt, konnte bei Walzer und derlei auch führen, aber Salsa war eine ganz andere Hausnummer.

Gabrielle so nahe zu kommen, war ein schönes Gefühl. Es war nicht mehr dieses kindlich Verschmuste, das sie früher gehabt hatten, wenn sie zusammen im gleichen Bett geschlafen hatten und Gabrielle Draco im Arm gehalten hatte. Nein, hier waren sie zwei Erwachsene, die sich vertrauten und es genossen, eine Show abzuliefern, dass den anderen Kursteilnehmern warm wurde. Und Draco genoss es, dass er dabei die Führung hatte. Natürlich, er hatte es immer geliebt, in Gabrielles Armen zu liegen. Er hatte den Trost gebraucht und die Nähe. Aber jetzt war er einfach zu alt dafür und wollte derjenige sein, der Halt geben konnte.

Irgendwie hatte sich das in ihm so entwickelt. Er hatte lange gebraucht, um diese Sicherheit in sich zu finden. Der Krieg und die folgenden Jahre hatten ihn schwer verunsichert, sein Weltbild und alle Sicherheiten zerstört. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich innerlich davon erholt hatte. Irgendwie wurde Draco diese Entwicklung erst beim Tanzen bewusst. Nicht, dass er schon vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzen würde, nein, aber es wuchs. Und das war ein lustiges Gefühl. Er war sich all dessen nie so bewusst gewesen und wie das jetzt kam, war ihm nicht wirklich klar. Die Veränderung mit Gabrielle war vermutlich ein Aspekt, denn dadurch war er gezwungen gewesen, sich selbst zu stützen, statt sich von ihr auffangen zu lassen. Die Arbeit und das Feedback aus dem Ministerium trug seinen Teil dazu bei, das Modeln sicher auch. Und Charlie. Ja, das er selbst akzeptiert hatte, was er war, dass er ausgelebt hatte, was in ihm war, das hatte Draco eine Ruhe gegeben, die er erst langsam verstand. Natürlich, er war weit davon entfernt, sich seinen Eltern gegenüber zu outen. Aber sich selbst gegenüber, da konnte er mittlerweile sagen: Ich bin schwul. Und es tat gut, sich selbst so anzunehmen.

Eines jedoch störte ihn. Er wollte kein Toyboy mehr sein. Für Charlie immer, dachte er melancholisch, während er sich mit Gabrielle auf den Heimweg machte. Er war Abteilungsleiter und das mit siebenundzwanzig Jahren. Aber er sah aus und wirkte wie einundzwanzig. Das Training half viel - Draco musste sich neu einkleiden, da seine alten Roben an den Schultern nicht mehr passten – er hatte auch eine viel souveränere Körperhaltung dadurch. Das war ein gutes Gefühl, ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Aber sein Gesicht war immer noch ein echtes Babyface. Irgendetwas musste er tun.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

Gabrielle lief neben ihm. Er hatte gar nicht recht bemerkt, dass sie schon eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander liefen.

„Ich muss zum Frisör. Meine Frisur nervt."

„Was willst du machen lassen?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendetwas, dass mich so alt aussehen lässt, wie ich bin. Ich mag die langen Haare, aber ich sehe einfach so jung damit aus und das stört mich. Ich will nicht mehr aussehen wie einundzwanzig."

Gabrielle schmunzelte.

„Ja, du wächst. Die neuen Roben stehen dir gut. Du wirkst mit den Muskeln auch selbstbewusster, als ob du dich in deinem Körper wohl fühlst. Das mag ich."

„Dir entgeht wie immer nichts."

Er legte schmunzelnd seinen Arm um sie: „Ich werde mich mal nach einem neuen Frisör umsehen und mich beraten lassen."

„Ich gedenke mein Zimmer umzugestalten. Es ist mir auch zu mädchenhaft geworden. Es passt nicht mehr zu mir. Ich bin keine Prinzessin mehr."

Sie lachte.

„Nein, du bist eine Königin." Er sagte es ohne Spott: „Und ich mag die Idee. Mein Zimmer könnte auch ein Makeover gebrauchen. Irgendwie ist es ja ein persönlicher Raum und soll zu mir passen. Oh ja, das gefällt mir. Gute Idee, Gabrielle!"

Den restlichen Rückweg verbrachten sie planend. Gabrielle hatte ihren neuen Zimmerplan schon fertig. Sie würde die Anordnung der Möbel ändern, einige verspielte Elemente entfernen, die hellblaue Wandfarbe gegen dreimal creme und einmal blaugrün tauschen und die Farbe der Möbel von weiß zu hellem Holz. Die Idee gefiel Draco. Sein Zimmer war bisher dunkel gehalten. Irgendwie mochte er in seinem Zimmer keine hellen Wände. Grau und Grün waren die dominierenden Farben. Eine neue Anordnung der Möbel würde den Raum anders wirken lassen. Er war schon länger nicht zufrieden gewesen, hatte aber nie gewusst, was ihn störte. Sich kreativ in seinem Zimmer auszutoben gefiel ihm. Ein Zimmer, das zu seinem neuen, erwachseneren Ich passte. Ja, eine gute Idee.

 **oOo**

Als Luna auszog und auch die anderen ihre Sommerzimmer in der WG ausräumten, war es ein seltsames Gefühl. Draco überlegte, ob er Lunas altes Zimmer nehmen sollte, das deutlich größer war als sein jetziges. Aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm im dritten Stock. Er hatte auch kurz überlegt, in eine eigene Wohnung zu ziehen, die Idee aber wieder verworfen. Er brauchte den Sozialkontakt.

Ja, es ging ihm besser zwischen Arbeit, Training und Salsa, aber es war nicht so, als ob er nicht in den verbleibenden Minuten, besonders nachts, nicht noch sehr in seinen Gedanken hängen würde. Je voller der Tag, desto besser schlief Draco. Manchmal bis fünf Uhr früh. Sonst war um drei Schluss und er musste in Charlies Zimmer umziehen, um noch ein bisschen schlafen zu können. Niemand in der WG wusste davon und das war ihm wichtig. Draco hatte gehofft, dass die Gefühle nachlassen würden, aber bisher hoffte er ziemlich vergeblich. Ablenkung war das einzige, das half. Da war ihm der Trubel um ihn herum nur recht.

Draco freute sich schon auf das Baby, Ginny sah aus als würde sie bald platzen und sie fühlte sich auch so. So nah war Draco noch nie bei einer Schwangerschaft gewesen. Es war spannend, aber er beneidete Harry auch nur bedingt, denn Ginny war in den letzten Monaten manchmal echt anstrengend gewesen. Harry hatte das mit Engelsgeduld ertragen, aber er war seiner Frau ja auch dermaßen verfallen, dass er bei ziemlich wenig Widerworte gab. Draco schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Harry wäre definitiv Bottom. Oh ja, das wäre er.

Draco versuchte seine Gedanken wieder aus dem Bett zu holen, in das sie mit Harry gesprungen waren, und sah sich weiter um. Er stromerte durch London auf der Suche nach einem Frisör. Er wusste nicht, was er genau suchte, daher hatte er beschlossen, es auf gut Glück zu versuchen. Mittlerweile hatte er schon einige Frisörsalons angesehen, hatte durch das Fenster die Mitarbeiter betrachtet, beobachtet, wie sie arbeiteten, was sie selbst für Frisuren trugen und war weitergezogen. Er beobachtete Männer auf der Straße und versuchte sich zu überlegen, was er für eine neue Frisur wollte, welchen Look er gerne hätte. So recht passte ihm nichts.

Es war schon spät, bald würden die Frisöre eh schließen und Draco machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er würde am Hauptbahnhof vorbeigehen, dort waren noch einige kleinere Läden. Er lief an einem grellen Schild vorbei, das eher nach Sexshop aussah und merkte erst durch Zufall, dass es auch ein Frisörladen war. Skeptisch betrachtete Draco den Laden; es war alles etwas schriller als gewohnt und die Frisörinnen waren alle sehr stark geschminkt, wirklich sehr stark. Trotzdem betrachtete er den Preisaushang und beobachtete dann eine Frisörin, die konzentriert an einer Frisur arbeitete. Draco gefiel die Art, wie sie arbeitete, auch wenn ihr eigener Look wirklich schräg war. Sie hatte leuchtend rote Haare, offensichtlich nicht echt, war sehr geschminkt, hatte riesige Wimpern und trug wie ihre Kolleginnen ein grünes Kleid, in ihrem Fall kombiniert mit einer Tigerprintleggins und Pumps. Nein, nicht wirklich das, was Draco als geschmackvoll bezeichnet hätte. Aber sie hatte irgendetwas an sich, in der Art wie sie arbeitete, die ihm gefiel.

Plötzlich sah sie auf und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Draco zuckte zusammen, das war unhöflich, sie so anzustarren. Es war ihm peinlich und er wollte schon gehen, als sie lächelte und ihn herein winkte. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann betrat er den Laden. Ein schwerer, süßlicher Geruch schlug ihm entgegen, zusätzlich zum üblichen Frisörgeruch. Draco brauchte einen Moment, um darauf klar zu kommen. Eine andere Mitarbeiterin sprach ihn an, sie war genauso seltsam gekleidet wie ihre Kollegin und als sie anfing zu sprechen, war Draco leicht verstört. Das war eine Männerstimme.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste ihm entglitten sein, denn sein Gegenüber begann zu lachen:

„Schätzchen, hast du noch nie eine Dragqueen gesehen?"

Draco zuckte zusammen. Natürlich! Bei seinen Recherchen war er auch über dieses Thema gestolpert, hatte aber nie eine solche Dragqueen in echt gesehen. Also schüttelte er den Kopf und erntete noch mehr lachen.

„Dann bist du hier richtig. Was können wir für dich tun?"

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sortieren. Dann deutete er auf die Kollegin am Fenster und fragte nach einem Termin.

„Ja, Dolores hat gleich noch frei. Mach es dir dort im Sessel bequem. Möchtest du was zu lesen? Wir haben einige schöne Zeitschriften hier…"

Und deutete auf eine Sitzecke mit einem Tisch voller Magazine.

Draco setzte sich, überflog die Titel der Magazine und stellte fest, dass es entweder Frisurenmagazine waren oder Gay-Magazines. Er griff eines, das er vom Namen kannte, weil er vor Monaten ein Shooting für sie hatte und blätterte es durch. Er hatte länger kein Shooting gehabt, eigentlich könnte er mal wieder. Aber erst würde im August das Shooting mit Harry anstehen, danach würde er sich wieder einen Modeljob suchen. Vage bekam er mit, dass die anderen Mitarbeiter ihn beobachteten und über ihn tuschelten. Unauffällig versuchte er sich umzusehen. Der Laden leerte sich langsam und Dolores kassierte ihren Kunden.

„Also, Schätzchen…"

Sie baute sie sich vor ihm auf. Auch ihre Stimme war eindeutig Männlich und je länger Draco sie anstarrte, desto mehr erkannte er die männlichen Gesichtszüge unter dem Make-up:

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Draco atmete tief durch:

„Ich brauche einen neuen Look. Ich sehe zu jung und zu brav aus. Ich bin Abteilungsleiter, ich habe keine Lust mehr, wie Anfang zwanzig auszusehen. Aber noch habe ich keine rechte Idee."

Dolores, die Umbridge nicht weniger ähnlich sein könnte, begann sich erfreut die Hände zu reiben und mit funkelnden Augen begann sie ihn genauer zu mustern:

„Da finden wir was, mein Süßer. Steh mal auf und dreh dich, damit ich mal einen Eindruck bekomme. Ja, das gefällt mir. Ich hoffe, du bist Single. Wobei ich es mir bei dir kaum vorstellen kann."

Draco fing sich schnell wieder und schmunzelte. Dolores nahm das zufrieden zur Kenntnis und brachte ihn zu einem der Plätze. Dann holte sie einige Zeitschriften, die sie durchblätterte. Dazwischen schaute sie Draco an, griff in seine Haare, prüfte die Länge, die Dichte und blätterte weiter. Plötzlich stutzte sie. Ihr Blick wechselte schnell zwischen Zeitschrift und Draco. Im Spiegel konnte er sehen, dass es eine Frühjahrsausgabe einer Modezeitschrift war, für die er im Dezember ein Shooting gehabt hatte. Es war sein letztes gewesen, Frühjahrsmode. Konnte es sein…?

Dolores begann zu grinsen, hielt ihm die Zeitschrift entgegen und tatsächlich, Draco erblickte sich selbst. Seltsames Gefühl. Bisher hatte er noch nie seine Fotos im Endprodukt gesehen, da er diese Magazine alle nicht bezog. Er hatte die Bilder in seiner Mappe, aber im Heft wirkten sie ganz anders. Er schmunzelte, nahm das Heft und betrachtete sich genauer:

„Siehst du, das meine ich, da glaubt doch keiner, dass ich bei dem Shooting 26 war. Das war im Dezember. Mach was dagegen."

Und reichte ihr das Magazin zurück. Dolores war ganz aufgeregt und schnell waren die Kolleginnen um ihn versammelt, die auch alle ganz aufgeregt waren und sich dann schnatternd als Gruppe seinen neuen Look überlegten. Draco war überfordert, beäugte den Hühnerstall aber größtenteils belustigt. Das war alles ziemlich surreal und er war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er hier wirklich eine neue Frisur bekommen wollte. Aber für Flucht war es definitiv zu spät. Er hörte abenteuerliche Vorschläge von neuen Haarfarben über Millimeterangaben und viel zu oft fiel das Wort „Strähnchen". Nein, sicher keine „Strähnchen"!

„Ok, Vorschlag:", Dolores verschaffte sich Gehör: „Also hier die Haare…", sie griff oben in Dracos Haare: „bleiben lang, also ungefähr zwölf Zentimeter, Scheitel rechts und dann Undercut, fünf Millimeter."

Allgemeine Zustimmung, Draco wurde gar nicht gefragt. Was war ein Undercut? Fünf Millimeter hörte sich gefährlich an.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin Abteilungsleiter, ich muss seriös aussehen."

„Keine Sorge, Süßer, ich bin Profi."

So wirklich beruhigte Draco diese Aussage nicht, aber er ließ sich widerstandlos zum Waschbecken führen und die Haare waschen. Die Kopfmassage tat dermaßen gut, dass ihm schnell alles egal war.

„So ein seliges Grinsen, da wird wohl jemand gerne massiert?"

Der Unterton war eindeutig ein Angebot. Draco war entspannt genug um die Augenbrauen hoch zu ziehen, kurz anzüglich zu grinsen und kommentarlos zu seinem Platz zurück zu gehen. Dolores Blick im Spiegel sagte deutlich, dass ihr das Spiel gefiel. Draco ergab sich seinem Schicksal und Dolores begann zu arbeiten.

 **oOo**

„Wow"

War alles, was Gabrielle dazu sagen konnte. Dann betastete sie seine Frisur, also den kurzrasierten Seitenteil, und kicherte:

„Fühlt sich gut an."

„Total ungewohnt, aber ich glaube, mir gefällt es. Und zur Not wachsen sie ja wieder."

„Also mir gefällt es. Und du siehst wirklich älter damit aus. Weniger weich, wenn du verstehst."

„Ja. Genau das war das Ziel. Trotzdem ist es so ungewohnt. Ich hatte nie so kurze Haare."

„Wo warst du? Vielleicht gehe ich dort auch hin, hatte überlegt, auch irgendetwas an meinen Haaren zu machen. Immer nur lang und offen oder mal geflochten ist irgendwie auch nicht mehr passend. Das trage ich schon immer so…"

„Ich war beim Bahnhof in einem kleinen Laden, der… nunja, speziell ist. Sehr grell und die Mitarbeiterinnen sind allesamt Dragqueens. Ich habe ziemlich gebraucht, bis ich das verdaut hatte. Aber Dolores, so heißt meine, hat wirklich ein Gespür für Haare."

„Soso, du meinst, der Laden ist eher für männliches Publikum?"

Gabrielle grinste.

„Nein, aber man muss wissen, auf was man sich einlässt. In meinem Fall haben fünf schnatternde Hühner meine Frisur ausgehandelt und ich hatte kein Mitspracherecht. Mit dem Kontrollverlust muss man klarkommen."

Er lachte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass er das hatte zulassen können. Früher wäre das undenkbar gewesen.

Gabrielle zog ihn in die Lounge, wo die Potters und Ginnys Mutter saßen und verkündete:

„Voilá, unser neuer Mitbewohner!"

Die Frisur kam gut an. Draco grinste und war zufrieden. Jetzt noch ein neuer Look für sein Zimmer, dann war die Typveränderung, oder eher Typanpassung, beendet.

 **oOo**

Dieses Baby war so süß! Bei Merlin, Draco bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. James Sirius hatte ihn von Geburt an sofort um den Finger gewickelt. Sogar wickeln tat er ihn freiwillig! Er und Gabrielle wetteiferten darum, den kleinen Potter zu betütteln. Auch gemeinsam machte es viel Freude und besonders beim Baden, wenn sie unter Ginnys oder Mollys Kontrolle zusammenarbeiteten. Es war ein seltsam vertrautes Gefühl, sich mit Gabrielle zusammen um ein Baby zu kümmern. Als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Oft stutzten beide mitten im Tun und lächelten sich an. Sie spürten das beide, auch wenn es trotzdem nicht ganz klar war, was sie mit diesem Gefühl anfangen sollten. Aber es war entspannt und somit war es gut.

James kam optisch ziemlich nach seiner Mutter, hatte roten Flaum auf dem Kopf und nach ein paar Tagen hatte er auch ihre braunen Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco realisierte, dass ein Baby von Charlie wohl genauso aussehen würde.

Draco lag auf der Couch und James lag auf seiner Brust, während er ihn mit einem kleinen Stofftier bespaßte. Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl. Charlie war schwul, also würde er keine Kinder haben. Auch nicht mit Draco, logisch. Der Gedanke machte ihn trotz seiner Absurdität traurig. Mit diesem Baby im Arm war die Trennung von Charlie und die Unmöglichkeit einer Beziehung so brutal greifbar, dass Draco fast die Tränen kamen. Das war doch alles scheiße. Er war schwul und würde nie Kinder bekommen. Kinder wie James oder vielleicht irgendwann mal Gabrielles Kinder, wären alles, was er je haben würde. Charlie würde er nie haben.

Gestern hatte Ginny ihm gesagt, dass ihr Bruder nicht zur Hochzeit kommen könne, weil er beruflich zu eingespannt sei. Natürlich. Draco hatte sich Mühe gegeben, möglichst gefasst und neutral zu reagieren. Ginny war anzusehen gewesen, dass sie es schade fand und das nicht nur wegen ihrem Nachwuchs und der Hochzeit ihres Bruders. Aber sie war diskret genug gewesen, um den Mund zu halten und ihm stattdessen James zu geben, der am besten einschlief, wenn man ihn herumtrug. Charlie wollte wohl noch mehr Abstand. Die vergangenen Monate waren nicht genug gewesen. Zweifelsohne, wenn Draco sich die Enttäuschung und den Schmerz besah, den das in ihm auslöste.

Er streichelte James, der selbstzufrieden auf ihm lag. Draco hatte sich in den letzten Wochen gegen Gedanken gewehrt, Charlie bei der Hochzeit wiederzusehen. Er hatte so etwas schon geahnt. Dennoch hatte er natürlich gehofft, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. In den letzten Tagen schlief Draco wieder fast jede Nacht in Charlies altem Bett. So sehr er am Tag auch ausgelastet war und mit Gabrielle zumindest bei James wieder diese alte Symbiose fühlte: Nachts war es schlimm. Der Gedanke, ein kleines rothaariges Baby mit Charlie zu haben, brannte schmerzlich in ihm.

 **oOo**

Die Hochzeit war echt seltsam gewesen. Es war ein rotdominiertes fröhliches Familienfest gewesen. Das Haus von Ron und Hannah lag unweit der Heulenden Hütte. Eigentlich mochte Draco Feiern und nach diversen Feiereien, hatte er sich auch an die Wieselart zu feiern gewöhnt. Aber irgendwie hatte ihn die ganze Zeit so eine Melancholie begleitet. Nur wenn er James auf dem Arm hatte – was bei dem Verwandtenandrang nicht sehr oft war – war er so beschäftigt, dass er aus der Stimmung rauskam.

In einem dieser Momente hatte Ginny ihn fotografiert. Er hielt James im Arm, der sich an seine Brust kuschelte, über der profimäßig ein Spucktuch hing. Harry stand neben ihm und lachte. Seine Augenringe zeigten, dass die Nächte mit Baby kurz waren. Draco sah daneben aus wie der strahlende Frühling.

„James steht dir sehr gut."

Ginny stand neben ihm und sah das Bild an:

„Nicht, dass ich das nicht längst wüsste, aber das Foto zeigt es so schön. Du bist so vertieft und hast dieses selige Lächeln im Gesicht. Ich habe dir einen Abzug machen lassen. Ich schicke Charlie eine Auswahl an Bildern von James und der Hochzeit, damit er zumindest ein bisschen was sieht."

Draco lief augenblicklich rot an: „Wie, du schickst ihm dieses Bild?"

„Ja." Ginny versuchte unschuldig zu lächeln, was misslang: „Das Bild ist so süß! Und ich denke nicht, dass er James auf dem Arm von Tante Martha sehen möchte."

„Äh… das ist gemein, dann will ich auch ein Foto von Charlie, wenn er eines von mir bekommt!"

Draco versuchte dabei so cool und arrogant wie möglich zu schauen, was Anbetracht seiner glühenden Wangen ziemlich scheiterte.

Ginny schmunzelte: „Ich werde schauen, was sich machen lässt. Wir Gryffindors sind ja immer auf Gerechtigkeit aus. Und es wäre natürlich ungerecht, wenn nur er ein Foto - und dann auch noch so ein süßes - von dir bekommt."

Sie zwinkerte und packte das Bild zu den anderen in eine kleine Box und machte sie postfertig.

Harry kam herein, er hatte James auf dem Arm, der irgendwie fitter aussah als sein Vater. Draco musterte Harry: Das würde heute viel Arbeit werden, gut, dass sie sich so früh verabredet hatten.

Heute war der Tag, an dem Harry und Draco heimlich Ginnys verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk machen wollten. Harry hatte noch keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukam, Draco hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sie heute den ganzen Tag brauchen würden. Offiziell hatten sie einen „Männertag", so kurz bevor Harry wieder arbeiten gehen musste.

Nachdem Harry mit etwas Kaffee langsam wach aussah, übergab er seinen Sohn an seine Frau, die ihnen einen schönen Tag wünschte und natürlich nachschob, dass sie Fotos haben wolle, wenn irgendetwas laufen sollte. Ginny wurde den Runninggag nicht leid und Harry wurde immer noch rot. Draco grinste in sich hinein und zog Harry mit sich.

Sie schlugen zuerst in der Winkelgasse auf und Draco zog Harry direkt in den Beautysalon seiner ehemaligen Mitschülerinnen. Bevor Harry fragen konnte, war Lavender auf sie zugestürzt:

„Draco, Harry, guten Morgen, es ist alles vorbereitet!"

Und führte sie in einen Raum im hinteren Teil des Ladens, in dem ein junger Mann, den Draco nicht kannte, wartete:

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Sven. Ich werde mich um euer Anliegen kümmern."

stellte sich der junge Mann vor. Lavender strahlte, Harry stand Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben und Draco sah auf die Uhr:

„Wir haben rund zwei Stunden, damit Harry nach was aussieht."

„Hey?!"

protestierte dieser automatisch. Dann sah man, dass ihm dämmerte, was er hier machte:

„Was hast du vor, Draco? Was soll ich hier?"

„Vertrau mir. Deine Frau wird begeistert sein."

Er wandte sich Sven zu und besprach, was alles an Harry gemacht werden musste: Haut reinigen, Harre irgendwie bändigen, enthaaren, die Augenringe kaschieren, Maniküre, Pediküre… ein Make-over eben. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde bei jedem Wort fassungsloser und Draco hatte Mühe, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Da musste der Held der Zauberwelt jetzt durch. Draco sah immer gepflegt aus und Harry brauchte definitiv etwas Unterstützung in den höheren Weihen der Körperpflege und wenn das geheime Projekt gleich gut werden sollte, musste Harry gut aussehen.

Sven ging ans Werk. Draco stand daneben, beruhigte Harry, erklärte ihm, dass er es als Fortbildung in Körperpflege betrachten solle. Harry grummelte irgendetwas, das Draco nicht verstand und fügte sich seinem Schicksal. Nach der Maniküre betrachtete er völlig fasziniert seine Hände und bald darauf seine Füße.

„Siehst du Harry, so gut kann man als Mann aussehen, wenn man sich ein bisschen Mühe gibt. Nur weil du Auror bist, musst du nicht aussehen als wärst du eben in einer Schlacht gewesen. Deine Frau hat einen schönen Mann verdient."

Harry seufzte und Sven lachte. Eine Stunde später war Harry rasiert, ordentlich frisiert, gepflegt und mit einem augenringeabdeckenden Charm versehen und musterte sich kritisch im Spiegel:

„Ich sehe irgendwie fremd aus…"

„Das nennt man gepflegt, Potter. Ich weiß, davon verstehst du nichts, aber versuche, dich daran zu gewöhnen. So, und nun los."

Sie bezahlten und verließen den Laden. Nach einem kleinen Mittagessen ging es weiter und Draco brachte Harry in eine Seitenstraße in Muggellondon.

„Wo sind wir?"

„In der Nähe unseres eigentlichen Ziels."

„Das da wäre?"

„Siehst du gleich."

Draco zog aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Sporttasche, die er normalgroß zauberte und ging los. Wenig später standen sie im Studio von Dennis, der sie gut gelaunt begrüßte und Harry neugierig musterte.

„So, das ist er also. Und du bist sicher, dass er nicht vielleicht…"

Sein Blick glitt interessiert über Harrys Körper und der wurde sofort rot. Draco grinste:

„Ja, er ist hetero, leider."

Dracos anzüglicher Blick ließ Harry in ungeahnten Rotschattierungen leuchten und er stammelte nur: „Was…?"

Draco klopfte ihm nur grinsend auf die Schulter, machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er Harry damit weiter aufziehen müsse und führte ihn in den Raum. Dennis hatte alles vorbereitet. Er ging zu einer Bank, öffnete die Sporttasche, griff eine Jeans, Boxershorts und ein Shirt heraus und gab sie Harry:

„Anziehen."

„Was, wo, wie?"

Harry hatte noch immer keine Ahnung. Er sah sich um, sah die große Kamera und die Scheinwerfer und Draco konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf ratterte:

„Fotos?"

„Exakt. Dennis ist Fotograf, wir haben schon zusammengearbeitet, und wir haben überlegt, dass wir beide ein Paarshooting machen, damit deine Gattin endlich die gewünschten Bilder bekommt. Und jetzt zieh dich um, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Wir beginnen mit Kleidung, du musst ja erst einmal warm werden."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war Galleonen wert. Erst hatte sich schüchterne Begeisterung auf sein Gesicht geschlichen, die dann klirrend auf den Boden fiel, als Draco andeutete, dass es auch Fotos ohne Kleidung geben würde. Abermals leuchteten Harrys Wangen.

„Harry, deine Gattin hat nun monatelang klargemacht, was sie gerne für Bilder hätte. Keine Sorge, Dennis ist Profi, das werden stilvolle Bilder."

Immer noch sichtlich überfordert zog sich Harry langsam um. Draco hatte auch für sich Klamotten dabei und zog sich seelenruhig um. Er und Dennis hatten sich Posen überlegt. Zu Beginn würden sie noch Shirts tragen, dann oben ohne – damit sich das Training auch lohnte. Harrys Körper sah ziemlich gut aus. Er war wieder richtig gut in Form und jetzt nach dem Pflegeprogramm musste Draco sich wirklich konzentrieren, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was er nicht als Scherz abtuen konnte.

Das Shooting begann und Harry wurde langsam entspannter. Ihm gefiel die Idee und Dennis war wirklich professionell und verstand es, Harry zum Lachen zu bringen und ihm trotzdem schnell die gewünschten Posen und Blicke zu erklären. Bald konnten sie zu den eigentlichen Fotos übergehen und beide zogen die Shirts aus. Die Jeans saßen gut, bei beiden schaute die schwarze Boxershorts leicht raus, beide waren barfuß und Harry wurde zunehmend selbstsicher. Er ließ sich immer wieder die Fotos auf der Kamera zeigen und brachte selbst Ideen für Posen ein. Draco ließ ihm den Spaß. Je besser Harry sich entspannte, desto bessere Bilder würde es am Ende geben.

Draco stellte sich hinter Harry, legte einen Arm um ihn herum und legte seine Hand an Harrys Gürtelschnalle. Die Andere legte er auf Harrys Brust, während dieser angewiesen wurde, beide Hände nach hinten an Dracos Hüfte zu legen. Draco musste sich zusammenreißen; Harry war ihm so nah und seinen Hinter so direkt zu spüren, machte es fast unmöglich, keine Erektion zu bekommen. Draco und Dennis hatten diese Pose abgesprochen, es war ein bisschen gemein und Harry würde es hoffentlich nicht krummnehmen. Draco trat nah an Harry heran, schmiegte seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge, fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze an seinem Hals entlang, spürte, wie Harry die Luft einzog und anfing schneller zu atmen. Draco war fasziniert von Harrys Geruch und seiner Haut, die so weich war, dass er am liebsten mit der Zunge über die Haut gefahren wäre.

Während Draco mit dem Gesicht an Harrys Ohr wanderte und Harry – und sich selbst – beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, knipste Dennis ununterbrochen. Draco widmete sich wieder Harrys Schulter und glitt mit seiner einen Hand in Harrys Haare und mit der anderen wanderte er zur Hose und bevor Harry sich wehren konnte, schob er seine Fingerspitzen in Harrys Shorts und blickte direkt in die Kamera.

Sekunden später versteifte sich Harry und Draco zog sich etwas zurück. Er wollte es nicht überreizen, aber ein Blick zu Dennis genügte um zu wissen, dass das Bild gelungen war.

„Sorry"

nuschelte er etwas unaufrichtig zu Harry, der verwirrt und überfordert wirkte:

„du riechst gut, da bin ich etwas übermütig geworden."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu, der das als Ausrede akzeptierte. Trotzdem gab es eine Pause und Harry ging etwas trinken. Draco nutzte die Chance und ließ sich das Foto zeigen. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht und Dennis raunte ihm zu:

„Davon mache ich mir einen privaten Abzug…"

Draco stutzte, dann schmunzelte er: „Soso"

Harry kam zurück. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und ließ sich das Foto zeigen. Schweigend musterte er es und auch die Bilder davor.

„Wir sehen ziemlich heiß aus zusammen. Kein Wunder, dass meine Frau so Bilder möchte."

Er schüttelte den Kopf als ob er nicht recht sicher war, ob er das alles so gut fand, dann zog er Draco wieder vor die Kulisse und stellte sich hinter ihn. Draco stutzte, da er mit Harrys Führung nicht gerechnet hatte. Schon stand Harry hinter ihm, nahm anscheinend die gleiche Pose an wie eben, nur mit vertauschten Rollen. Draco brauchte einen Moment – in dem Dennis verdammt oft knipste – bis er sich gesammelt hatte und sich profimäßig darauf einließ. Er schaffte es, Harrys Körper hinter sich zu verdrängen, bis dieser ihm lasziv ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Gleiches Recht für alle"

und ihm ebenfalls die Fingerspitzen in den Hosenbund schob, während er völlig dreist mit seiner Zunge Dracos Schulter entlangging. Draco spürte, wie er dunkelrot wurde, drehte den Kopf zu Harry, der spitzbübisch zur Kamera grinste, und musste dann fluchtartig unterbrechen, um etwas zu trinken. Bei Merlin, er hätte fast einen Ständer bekommen, was hatte Harry eben geritten?! Draco hörte es hinter sich lachen und sah Dennis und Harry über die Kamera gebeugt.

„Draco, du bist so heiß, wenn man dich aus dem Konzept bringt."

Dennis schien sehr angetan von den Bildern und Harry wirkte ebenfalls zufrieden mit der Aktion.

Die weiteren Bilder liefen etwas angespannt ab, da Draco und Harry beide etwas unsicher waren. Draco fragte sich, warum Harry jetzt wieder so schüchtern war, und versuchte, so professionell wie möglich zu sein. Nach einer Weile fand Dennis, dass sie genug gute Bilder beisammenhätten und Draco und Harry zogen sich wieder an. Es war Nachmittag und Harry wurde langsam hibbelig.

„Wie du ab Mittwoch deinen Arbeitstag rumkriegen willst, ist mir noch nicht klar, Harry. Hopp, ab zu deinem Baby und gib James einen Kuss von mir. Dennis und ich gehen schon mal die Bilder durch und sortieren aus."

Harry grinste und verabschiedete sich.

„Der ist echt süß."

„Vergiss es, Dennis. Keine Chance. Der ist so hetero wie nur irgendwas."

„Also so wie ihr aufeinander reagiert habt, wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher."

„Wie bitte?"

„Komm, ich zeig dir die Bilder am PC, dann siehst du, was ich meine. Und wenn er hetero ist, auf dich steht er, das war offensichtlich."

WAS? Draco war fassungslos. Harry sollte auf ihn stehen? Never. Er folgte Dennis an dessen Schreibtisch, wo er den Chip einsteckte und die Bilder auf den PC zog. Draco war immer wieder fasziniert, was es für Technik gab und wie spielerisch die Muggel mit all den Knöpfen, Funktionen und Konstruktionen umgingen.

Als die Bilder angezeigt wurden, schob Denis ihm den Stuhl hin und Draco setzte sich. Völlig selbstverständlich setzte Dennis sich auf sein linkes Knie und begann die Bilder zu besprechen. Draco war froh, dass Dennis nicht seinen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte. Es war ja nicht so, also ob er die Blicke nicht bemerkt hätte, besonders beim Aktshooting. Ihm war klar, was das hier werden sollte. Aber wollte Draco das? Seit Charlie gegangen war, war er niemandem mehr zu nahegekommen – wenn man von Salsa mit Gabrielle und dem Shooting eben absah. Irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an. Zumindest der Gedanke, dass jemand anders als Charlie ihn nehmen würde. Aber so, wie der dunkelblonde Kerl langsam auf seinem Bein nach hinten rutschte, lief das auf eine andere Konstellation hinaus…

Draco versuchte sich auf die Fotos zu konzentrieren. Zuerst musste grob aussortiert werden. Es waren unzählige Fotos und auch wenn nur jedes zehnte Bild in die zweite Runde kam, sah man auf so ziemlich allen, dass es zwischen Harry und Draco ziemlich gut lief. Draco war verwirrt.

„Er hat so schöne Hände, das bin ich bei Heten gar nicht gewöhnt"

Draco begann zu lachen: „Tja, deswegen wurde er von seinem schwulen Kumpel heute Morgen in einen Beautysalon gezerrt. Er hat heute die erste Maniküre seines Lebens bekommen."

Dennis begann zu lachen, nutzte dabei unauffällig die Bewegung und saß nun ganz auf Dracos Schoß und tat dann so als sei nichts und widmete sich weiter den Bildern. Draco war beeindruckt von so viel Dreistigkeit.

Es waren ziemlich viele Bilder und es dauerte recht lange mit dem ersten Durchgang. Als die Fotos begannen, bei denen Draco Harry von hinten umfangen hatte, begann Dennis leicht auf seinem Schoß zu rutschen, während er die Bilder lobte und drei auswählte. Jeweils war klar zu erkennen, dass es zwischen Draco und Harry funkte. Draco war fassungslos, Harrys Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Überraschung, Genuss und dem offensichtlichen Kampf gegen diesen. Hoffentlich würde Ginny die Bilder mögen, sonst würde er Ärger bekommen.

Die nächsten Bilder ließen Draco den Atem stocken und Dennis noch weiter nach hinten rutschen. Harrys Blick, als er Draco von hinten festhielt, war derart spitzbübisch und verrucht, dass Draco heiß wurde.

„Ihr seht echt mega heiß aus zusammen."

„Hmmm, schon." Leugnen hatte wenig Sinn.

„Wenn ihr mal ein Aktshooting zusammen machen wollt, sagt Bescheid."

Er lehnte sich nach hinten gegen Dracos Brust und sah ihn an mit einem Blick, der so hungrig war als sähe er das Shooting schon vor sich. Draco zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Dennis nahm das als gutes Zeichen und kam näher. Draco schmunzelte:

„Dennis, …?"

„Du bist so heiß, Draco, ich will, dass du mich diesmal endlich vögelst", kam es frei raus.

„So so", eine bessere Antwort fiel ihm nicht ein. Er versuchte möglichst souverän zu schauen und abzuwarten.

„Draco… bitte, ich will dich!"

Mittlerweile sah Draco auch die Beule in Dennis Hose, der junge Mann – Draco hatte keine Ahnung wie alt er eigentlich war – war ziemlich erregt, das zeigte auch seine Atmung und das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Draco war immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das so richtig fand, fühlte sich aber irgendwie geschmeichelt. Es war einfach Fakt, dass Charlie nicht zurückkommen würde und sie nie wieder Sex haben würden. Es war vorbei, so sehr er ihn auch vermisste. Draco seufzte, was Dennis als ok verstand und zwischen Dracos Beine rutschte und begann an dessen Gürtel zu nesteln. Aber Draco würde kein Bottom mehr sein, das versprach er sich. Er war nur Charlies toyboy, niemand sonst sollte ihn haben.

Dennis öffnete seine Hose und schneller als Draco reagieren konnte, hatte Dennis seinen Penis erreicht und hatte ihn wenig später im Mund. Draco keuchte, Dennis hatte da definitiv Übung bei und Dracos hörte auf, sich groß Gedanken zu machen und ließ Dennis gewähren.

Als er hart war und wirklich anfing schneller zu atmen, ließ Dennis von ihm ab, drückte Draco ein Kondom in die Hand und begann seine eigene Hose auszuziehen. Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch, zog dann das Gummi an und stand auf um hinter Dennis zu treten, der sich auf seinen Schreibtisch gestützt hatte und ihm auffordernd seinen Hintern entgegenstreckte. Das sah schon nicht schlecht aus, Dennis sah insgesamt nicht schlecht aus, war aber eben nicht wirklich Dracos Typ. Dracos Blick ging zum Bildschirm, auf dem immer noch er und Harry zu sehen waren. Draco war froh, dass Dennis das nicht bemerkte, sondern ihm Gleitgel reichte und offensichtlich kurz vorm Orgasmus stand.

„Bitte Draco, mach!"

„Na, wer wird denn da so ungeduldig sein?"

Neckte er den Anderen ganz automatisch, der darauf nur wimmerte und sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Draco benetzte seine Finger mit Gleitgel und führte erst einen, dann zwei Finger in den willigen Mann vor sich. Dennis keuchte und begann zu betteln. Draco zog seine Finger zurück und setzte an, nahm Dennis Hüfte in beide Hände und drang ganz langsam in ihn ein. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, so anders als bei Charlie und doch ähnlich.

Es fühlte sich gut an, das konnte er gar nicht leugnen, aber kein Vergleich zu Charlie. Dennis unter ihm stöhnte und bettelte, aber Draco ließ sich Zeit. Charlie hatte ihn oft in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weil er ihn so lange hatte zappeln lassen und Draco verstand augenblicklich, warum: Es machte einfach Spaß, so eine Macht über jemand anders zu haben.

Ganz genüsslich drang er immer tiefer in Dennis und begann langsam in ihn zu stoßen. Der Jüngere keuchte, kaum dass er zu stoßen begonnen hatte. Langsam fand Draco seinen Rhythmus und es dauerte nicht lange und Dennis war kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Draco stieß fester, wurde langsam schneller und Dennis stöhnte Dracos Namen.

Draco war immer noch verwirrt, er war froh, dass er hinter Dennis stand und er ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. Das war mies, das war ihm klar, aber Dennis schien auf seine Kosten zu kommen, daher war es ihm egal.

Hatte Charlie auch über ihn so gedacht? Am Anfang? Wie lange? Oh, wie er die Nächte mit ihm vermisste! Er keuchte und stieß härter zu. Dennis stöhnte und kam. Draco schloss die Augen und dachte an Charlie und ihre letzte Nacht und mit einem harten Stoß kam er selbst und sackte kurz auf seinem Vordermann zusammen.

Keuchend sammelten sie sich und kamen wieder zu Atem.

„Draco, das war so gut!"

Dennis bedachte ihn mit einem glühenden Blick und Draco ließ sich zu einem Schmunzeln herab. Er fühlte sich seltsam. Sie machten sich frisch und sortierten weiter die Bilder aus. Dennis war nun viel ruhiger, auch wenn er weiterhin auf Dracos Schoß saß. Als sie bei zwanzig Bildern angekommen waren, machten sie Feierabend. Draco fuhr mit der tube nach Hause und versuchte, sich zu sortieren. So ganz war er von der Aktion vorhin nicht überzeugt, aber vermutlich würde er sich daran gewöhnen. Er konnte nicht ewig Charlie hinterher trauern; es war vorbei, er musste es akzeptieren.

* * *

Und, wie fandet ihr Dracos Idee mit den Fotos? Ich gestehe, ich musste irgendwie meinen Drarry-Spleen einbauen :-P Wirklich tieferen Sinn hatte das sonst nicht.


	42. Kingsley - Personalsorgen

**Hier wieder ein kurzes Kapitel mit Kingsley für zwischendurch :)**

* * *

 **42\. Kingsley: Personalsorgen (August 2006)**

Kingsley blätterte durch die Berichte und Personalbögen. Er musste mehr Personal für Hogwarts besorgen, damit ihm die guten Lehrkräfte nicht absprangen. Familienkompatibel war das Leben im Internat noch nie gewesen, keine Frage. Aber es war nie so wichtig gewesen, gute Leute dort zu haben. Wenig war so prägend für die Zauberwelt wie die sieben gemeinsamen Jahre in Hogwarts. Dort entschied sich viel. Sehr viel. Und er würde nicht so unvorsichtig sein und die Bedeutung der richtigen Lehrkräfte nicht ernst genug nehmen. Nein, er musste den Job flexibler und familienkompatibler machen. Morgen würde Minerva vorbeikommen, dann würden sie das nochmal genauer besprechen.

Er griff zu den nächsten Akten: Die Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit musste umgerüstet werden, definitiv. Miss Delacour würde in einer halben Stunde zu einem Gespräch vorbeikommen, das wäre der Anfang. Da sie aus Frankreich kam, hatte sie immer noch einen externen Blick auf die Abteilung, das war hier hilfreich. Die Kooperation, die sie mit Beauxbatons ausgearbeitet hatte, gefiel ihm sehr. Er würde sie für den Bereich Westeuropa einsetzen, dann könnte sie diesen Bereich umstrukturieren und weiter ausbauen. Diese Provinzen waren am kooperationsbereitesten und Miss Delacour konnte das festigen und ausbauen. Und sie könnte ihm hoffentlich sagen, wer für die anderen Bereiche in Frage käme. Vielleicht würde sie auch Kollegen aus ihrer Provinz einladen können, um die Internationalität der Abteilung zu erhöhen. Das war wichtig, musste aber mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl getan werden. Aber das hatte die junge Französin, daran würde es nicht scheitern.

 **oOo**

Es klopfte. Kingsley war gerade am Gehen, der Tag war lange gewesen, wer wollte jetzt noch etwas?

„Hermine? War klar, wer außer dir arbeitet um diese Zeit? Was gibt es?"

Seine Untersekretärin schien irgendwie angespannt. Das war sie in letzter Zeit öfter, besonders seit der langen Auslandsreise, daran hatte auch der Urlaub nichts geändert. Vielleicht würde sie ihm nun sagen, was los war?

„Setz dich bitte. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Nein, danke. Ich muss mit dir reden und es wird dir vermutlich nicht gefallen."

Sie setzte sich, sammelte sich und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, nur um sie direkt wieder weg zu ziehen. Ehrlich gesagt, war ihm das schon öfter aufgefallen. Und das würde zu ihrer Einleitung passen.

„Was ist los? Es ist etwas im Busch, das merke ich. Sagst du mir, was es ist?"

Blanke Resignation und Erschöpfung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht seiner engsten Mitarbeiterin. Wieder legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, dann beide, und sah ihn an:

„Ich werde mich beurlauben lassen. Ab September. Für ziemlich lange, vermutlich eineinhalb Jahre."

In der Tat, das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Das ist recht bald… verrätst du mir den Grund, warum ich so lange auf dich verzichten soll?"

Sie strich sich demonstrativ über den Bauch:

„Ich möchte mich um meine _persönliche_ Weiterbildung kümmern und nicht noch einen Meister berufsbegleitend erwerben. Das war beim ersten Meister zu kräftezehrend. Ich möchte seit vielen Jahren im Bereich zwischen Tränke und Verwandlung forschen und wenn ich nicht langsam den zweiten Meister in Angriff nehme, wird das noch ewig dauern. Ich möchte mich zeitweise aus der Öffentlichkeit etwas zurückziehen und mich ganz meinen Studien widmen."

Der Blick, die Hand auf dem Bauch, die Betonung und die Kurzfristigkeit, ließen wenig Zweifel an den eigentlichen Gründen. Er seufzte, rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich sehe, dein Plan ist durchdacht. Unter den gegebenen _Umständen_ , kann ich natürlich verstehen, dass du dich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen möchtest und dich ganz der _Forschung_ widmen möchtest."

Er beantwortete ihren Blick und betonte entsprechend. Sie schluckt, presste den Kiefer zusammen und sah zu Boden.

„Du sagst mir, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, wenn etwas passiert ist oder was auch immer? Ich verliere ungern für so lange Zeit meine Untersekretärin, auch wenn ich die Gründe verstehe und akzeptiere."

Sie nickte.

„Vorschläge für die Nachbesetzung? Besonders für den Bereich Südost?"

„Draco Malfoy, wobei auch einiges an Gabrielle Delacour gehen könnte. In meiner Abwesenheit haben mich beide ja schon gut vertreten. Ich denke, das müsste passen. Draco könnte seine Abteilung nachbesetzen, ich denke, das ist soweit wasserfest und kann weitergegeben werden. Zumal an die Abteilungsspitze sowieso jemand gehört, der nichtmagische Eltern hat oder zumindest einen nichtmagischen Elternteil."

Kingsley nickte. Der junge Malfoy war wirklich gut und auch wenn er sich hervorragend in die Abteilung eingearbeitet hatte, war die Abteilung natürlich prädestiniert für jemanden, der gebürtig in beiden Welten zuhause war:

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Miss Delacour und ich haben gestern beschlossen, dass sie die Unterabteilung Westeuropa übernimmt und die Zusammenarbeit mit Beauxbatons weiter ausbaut. Zudem wird sie mir Kandidaten für die anderen Unterabteilungen suchen. Wen schlägst du für Südosteuropa vor? Ich hoffe, wir können weiter auf deinen Sachverstand zählen?"

„Natürlich. Die Sicherung unserer Provinz vor dem Rückfall in diese Ideologien und den Einfluss von Xanatos ist mir mehr als ein persönliches Anliegen. Ich kann es aber nicht mehr in der offiziellen Funktion leisten."

„Gut."

„Was hältst du von Narzissa Malfoy? Ich traue zwar auch Lucius, aber das fände ich politisch zu gewagt. Aber Narzissa hat viel Feingefühl, wäre für die Gesprächspartner in der Provinz eine akzeptable Ansprechperson und ist doch loyal. Ich habe mich mit ihr auf die Reise vorbereitet, sie hat meine Kleidung zusammengestellt und dafür gesorgt, dass ich grundlegend in Reinblutbräuchen ausgebildet bin. Etikette für Fortgeschrittene, sie ist da wirklich Profi und kann durch ganz kleine Gesten wunderbar Politik machen. Vielleicht würde das die Wogen wieder etwas glätten, zumal Narzissa vielleicht auch etwas… naja, _entgegenkommend_ wirken könnte."

„Gewagt. Sehr gewagt. Du vertraust ihr derart?"

„Ja. Ich würde da auch noch im Hintergrund zuarbeiten, aber ich würde sie zumindest ins Team holen."

„Ich werde sie unverbindlich ansprechen. Die Idee hat durchaus Potenzial, aber es ist gewagt. Lucius wäre nicht vertretbar, auch wenn er sich gewandelt hat. Aber Narzissa… ich werde mit ihr reden."

Sie sahen sich an. Es war alles gesagt und fast alles zwischen den Zeilen kommuniziert. Mittlerweile hatte er auch bemerkt, dass Hermine sowohl im Gesicht als auch um den Bauch einen Charm gewirkt hatte. Man musste sehr gut hinsehen, um das leichte Flimmern zu sehen. Wie deutlich ihr Bauch wohl schon sichtbar war?

Kingsley stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Hermine stand auf, unsicher wartend. Kingsley trat näher und legte väterlich eine Hand an Hermines Wange und sah ihr fest in die Augen:

„Pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten und deinen Resturlaub anrechnen. Mach dir um all das keine Gedanken. Ich weiß, du wirst deine Arbeitsbereiche gut sortiert in gut gewählte Hände weitergeben. Und wie immer kannst du dich auf meine Verschwiegenheit verlassen. Wir hatten diesen Forschungsurlaub schließlich seit längerem geplant."

Er grinste und Hermines Gesicht entspannte sich und sie lächelte dankbar.

„Danke, Kingsley."

„Du sagst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich verlasse mich darauf. Verstanden?"

Sie blickte ihn fest an, nickte und verließ das Büro.

Kingsley setzte sich in einen Sessel, der zur kleinen Sitzecke seines Büros gehörte. Hermine war schwanger. Offensichtlich ungeplant. Und sie wollte es möglichst geheim halten. Natürlich war er wenig begeistert, seine wichtigste Mitarbeiterin zu verlieren, das passte ihm so gar nicht in seine Personalpolitik, aber das waren Umstände, an denen wenig zu ändern war. Müde rieb er sich durch das Gesicht. Wer war der Vater? Severus? Oder war es während der Auslandsreise passiert? Hatte sie das Kind freiwillig? Hermine war sicher in der Lage zu verhüten und zugleich zu anständig, um ein Kind abzutreiben. Vielleicht würde sie das Kind auch abgeben, das würde zur Geheimhaltung passen. Es blieb abzuwarten. Immerhin hatte sie in ihrem Freundeskreis genug kompetente Unterstützung. Oh, es wäre famos, wenn das Kind von Severus wäre. Die beiden verstanden sich doch gut und pflegten ihre Freundschaft seit Jahren im Verborgenen, das hatte er mittlerweile verstanden. Vermutlich war das alles damals im Krankenhaus gestartet, als Hermine Severus verborgen hatte.

Plötzlich musste er grinsen: Hermine war seine Geheimniswahrerin. Natürlich! Wem sonst hätte er damals blind vertrauen können als der Person, die ihn gerettet hatte? Wieso war ihm der Gedanke damals nicht gekommen? Oh, er würde es Severus so wünschen, mit dieser Frau eine Familie zu haben. Er würde es ihm wirklich von Herzen wünschen.


	43. Hermine - Miss Perfect

**43\. Hermine: Miss Perfect (August 2006)**

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _es tut mir leid, dass ich dir schreibe, anstatt persönlich mit dir zu sprechen. Ich habe es heute bei Rons Hochzeit ein paar Mal versucht, aber entweder war die Gelegenheit nicht günstig oder wurde unser Gespräch abgebrochen. Mir schien dabei, als ob du mir aus dem Weg gehst, was ich akzeptiere, doch will ich zumindest ein paar Zeilen schreiben, damit du nicht von anderen erfährst, was du von mir erfahren sollst._

 _Ich bin schwanger. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich das Kind behalten soll, ob ich das schaffe und letztlich weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich das Kind nach der Geburt behalten werde, aber zumindest austragen werde ich es. Es war so nicht geplant, ganz sicher nicht, und es tut mir leid._

 _Ich lasse mich ab September beurlauben und werde mich aus der Zauberwelt, sprich der Öffentlichkeit, zurückziehen. Ich werde Verwandlung forschen und bis zur Geburt möglichst viel für den zweiten Meister tun. Ich möchte mir die Medienhetze und Spekulationen ersparen. In wenigen Tagen werde ich der WG Bescheid geben und den Weasleys. Mir graut es davor._

 _Vieles müsste ich schreiben, doch mir fehlen die Worte. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann den Schmerz verzeihen kannst. Es tut mir so unendlich leid._

 _In Liebe_

 _Hermine._

Vier Stunden, viele Tränen und mindestens zwanzig Versuche waren vergangen, als Hermine der Eule nachsah, die in die Nacht flog. Nein, sie konnte es Severus einfach nicht sagen. Alles in ihr schrie bei dem Gedanken panisch auf, trotz des Schmerzes. Wo das hinführen würde, stand in den Sternen und Hermine war zu erschöpft um sich jetzt darüber Gedenken zu machen. Der nächste Schritt war die WG, bzw. die Gruppe, die dort bis vor Kurzem noch gewohnt hatte. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen schloss Hermine das Fenster.

 **oOo**

Draco war süß. Seit Hermine vor einer halben Stunde in der WG angekommen war, wich er nicht von ihrer Seite. Es beruhigte sie, wie er sich um sie kümmerte, es tat gut, dass jemand im Raum wusste, was gleich kommen würde und sie dem Sturm nicht alleine gegenüberstehen würde. Trotzdem war Hermine übel vor Nervosität, die ganze Nacht hatte sie nicht geschlafen. Eben waren Ron und Hannah gekommen, somit waren nun alle da, die Stimmung war ausgelassen, der Klatsch und die Folgen der Hochzeit wurden ausgetauscht und Ginny zeigte Fotos.

Hermine konnte sich kaum soweit bringen, sich in das fröhliche Geschnatter einzuklinken, sie nippte nervös an ihrem Tee, Draco neben ihr drückte kurz ihre Hand und sie tauschten einen intensiven Blick, der Ginny nicht entging:

„So, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wurden wir hier versammelt, um von Hermine zu erfahren, warum sie seit ihrer Reise so hm… anders ist."

Ginny gab sich tunlichst Mühe, die Bitterkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, doch ganz gelang es ihr nicht.

Es wurde sofort still und alle Blicke gingen zu Hermine, die schluckte und schlagartig nur noch ein Rauschen in den Ohren hatte. Verdammt, was wollte sie sagen? Wie sollte sie das machen, ohne sich zu verplappern? Scheiße!

Ginny brach die Stille:

„Wenn ihr bei der Hochzeit nicht so seltsam gewesen wärt, würde ich fragen, ob es mit Severus und dir nun ernst und offiziell ist, aber scheinbar ist dem nicht so?"

„Nein, wir sind getrennt."

„Ihr wart zusammen?"

Ron fiel aus allen Wolken. Hermine antwortete nur mit einem traurigen Lächeln und einem Schluck Tee.

„Ich möchte euch etwas Anderes mitteilen, was mir nicht leicht fällt. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es verpacke, ohne, dass ein Sturm von Fragen und Entrüstung und was weiß ich nicht über mich hinweg fegt. Ich bitte euch, mir bis zum Schluss zuzuhören und meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber es ist einfach so, wie es ist. Und ich habe Gründe für mein Handeln."

Im Grunde hatte Hermine zu ihrer Teetasse gesprochen, sie konnte die Blicke der Anderen nicht ertragen. Zum Glück hatten ihre Eltern ruhig reagiert, sich über Nachwuchs gefreut, ohne sie unter Druck zu setzen, das Kind auch zu behalten. Beide hatten sie einfach nur in den Arm genommen, sie festgehalten und ihr gesagt, dass sie sie liebten und ihre Entscheidung akzeptierten. Hermine konnte die Dankbarkeit kaum in Worte fassen und die Erinnerung half ihr, sich auf ihre Freunde zu konzentrieren:

„Ich bin schwanger."

Sie konnte hören, wie sich die Spannung im Raum entlud und bevor es losging, schob sie nach:

„Ich kann nicht sagen, wer der Vater ist. Das ist der eigentliche Punkt. Und ich bitte euch, das zu akzeptieren. Also keine Fragen, keine Spielchen, keine dummen Sprüche, es ist so schon hart genug. Ich werde zu niemandem etwas sagen, also egal bei wem ihr nachfragt, und wenn es mein eigener Vater wäre, ich würde weder ja noch nein sagen. Also erspart es mir bitte."

„Wieso kannst du nicht einfach sagen, dass du von der Fledermaus schwanger bist?"

Auf Rons (fehlendes) Taktgefühl war wie immer Verlass. Seine Frau gab ihm einen angemessen scharfen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf:

„Hast du zugehört? Sie sind getrennt. Snape wird wohl kaum der Vater sein, wenn dem so ist. Und außerdem hat sie uns eben gebeten, sie mit genau solchen Sprüchen zu verschonen."

Bisher hatte Hermine mit Hannah nicht viel anfangen können. Sie war nett und so, aber so wirklich war der Funke nie übergesprungen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich zu tiefst dankbar und zugeneigt und die beiden blickten sich an und lächelten.

„Ab September werde ich mich aus dem Ministerium und der Zauberwelt zurück ziehen. Offiziell, weil ich meinen Meister in Verwandlung machen möchte. Und natürlich, weil ich mir die Medienhetze ersparen möchte. Ich werde das Kind in der nichtmagischen Welt austragen. Aktuell arbeite ich mit Charms, die den Bauchansatz verbergen, aber das geht nicht mehr lange. Kingsley habe ich informiert…"

Hermine meditierte weiter ihre Teetasse. Sie hörte Bewegung und sah auf: Ginny ging vor ihr in die Knie, nahm ihre Hand und sah sie an:

„Mine, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du nicht früher damit zu uns gekommen bist, wir machen uns seit Wochen Sorgen. Ich hatte sogar auf Schwangerschaft getippt, aber dass es so kompliziert ist, hatte ich mir nicht vorgestellt. Du weißt, du kannst dich auf uns verlassen. Ich werde meine Familie informieren und sie bitten, dich deinem Wunsch entsprechend zu behandeln und ansonsten still zu halten. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir bald besser geht, denn ich sehe die Charms, die seit Wochen dein Gesicht verbergen. Ich weiß, ich war in den letzten Wochen sehr beschäftigt, aber du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich immer für dich da bin, ja?"

Hermine schluckte, kämpfte gegen die Tränen und nickte. Sie hatte so lange gebraucht, um in dieser Situation mit sich selbst klar zu kommen, dass sie niemanden in ihrer Nähe ertragen hatte. Es tat so gut, den Zuspruch zu hören.

„Also erst einmal herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Ein Kind ist ja grundsätzlich etwas Schönes. Die Umstände könnten besser sein, aber das können sie eigentlich immer."

Gabrielle eröffnete gutgelaunt die Glückwunschrunde und Hermine fand sich nacheinander in vielen Umarmungen. Die Stimmung wurde schnell besser und bald bekam Hermine von Ginny einen Stapel Zeitschriften und Bücher und Tipps für die Schwangerschaft. Hannah war auch ganz neugierig während die Männer sich kopfschüttelnd aus dem Gegacker raushielten.

 **oOo**

Der September brach an und Hermine schlief gefühlt tagelang durch. Es war für London ungewohnt schwül, was ihr Befinden nicht besserte. Die letzten Tage im Ministerium waren anstrengend gewesen und sie war froh, nun nicht mehr diesem Stress ausgesetzt zu sein.

Severus hatte nicht geantwortet. Nein, sie hatte es nicht erwartet, aber jeden Tag aufs Neue doch auf Antwort gehofft. Die Trennung tat so weh und doch war es spätestens jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern. Natürlich fragte sie sich oft, ob sie es einfach hätte riskieren sollen, aber die Panik machte sie rasend bei dem Gedanken.

Hermine verließ schwankend ihr Bett. Kreislauf und Aufstehen waren derzeit nicht ihre besten Freunde, aber dank ausreichend Lektüre zum Thema wusste sie nun halbwegs, welche Beschwerden sie in welcher Phase der Schwangerschaft erwarten würden, denn bisher hatte sie fast vorbildlich alle Probleme mitgenommen. Vielleicht würde es jetzt ohne den Stress im Ministerium besser werden.

Hermine wusch sich und frühstückte. Es war Samstag und Minerva würde heute vorbei kommen, denn sie wollten einen Plan erstellen, damit Hermine systematisch ihrem Meister näherkommen würde. Sie hatte Minerva bereits über die Schwangerschaft informiert, aber ihre alte Lehrerin würde sich natürlich nicht mit zwei Zeilen Brief abspeisen lassen.

Als es eine Stunde später klopfte, holte Hermine noch einmal tief Luft und trat ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin entgegen.

„Hermine, Liebes, was machst du für Sachen!?"

„Minerva…"

„Ich meine damit, warum kämpfst du so lange alleine mit dieser Situation?"

Ihre frühere Chefin kam in die Wohnung, legte ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa:

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du die erste junge Frau die ungeplant schwanger wird und ohne Mann dasteht. Ich hatte allein vier Schülerinnen in Hogwarts, die das während ihrer Schulzeit geschafft haben."

„Ich musste einfach erst einmal mit mir selbst klar kommen, für mich klären, ob ich das Kind behalte und wie ich das machen soll. Es war in den letzten Monaten einfach physisch und psychisch zu viel, da wollte ich mich nicht auch noch mit Menschen auseinandersetzen müssen. Jetzt lässt der Stress nach und ich kann langsam wieder klar denken."

„Das freut mich. Es ist sicher nicht einfach, mit den eigenen Ansprüchen zurecht zu kommen, zumal wenn sie so hoch sind wie deine eigenen. Wie haben deine Eltern reagiert?"

„Gut. Sie sagen es nicht, aber sie wünschen sich, dass ich das Kind behalte."

„Das freut mich. Wann ist ungefähr der Geburtstermin, wie lange haben wir zum Forschen?"

„Februar"

„Na, da lässt sich doch was machen. Hast du weitere Projekte nebenher? Oder zur Abwechslung nur eine Baustelle?"

„Je nachdem, ob du die Schwangerschaft als Baustelle zählst."

Hermine grinste. Baustelle war ein absurder und doch seltsam passender Begriff für eine Schwangerschaft.

„Ich meinte eher so etwas wie ein Zaubertränkeprojekt oder noch Ministeriumsaufgaben oder was auch immer."

„Nein. Meine Tage bestehen aus Forschen zu Verwandlung, Lesen zur Schwangerschaft, Arztterminen, Sport und schlafen. Ganz viel schlafen."

„Das klingt gut. Ich habe dir ein paar meiner Bücher mitgebracht, die kannst du gerne leihen. Die Bibliothek in Hogwarts steht dir natürlich offen, wie immer."

Die folgenden Stunden waren gefüllt mit fleißigem Arbeiten. Es tat so gut, mit Minerva einen Plan zu erarbeiten, Themen zu besprechen, Literatur zu klären. Hermine hatte zwar nebenher schon einiges zu Verwandlung geforscht und hatte auch gut Talent, aber jetzt konnte sie konkret sehen, wie viel ihr noch bis zum Meister an Studien und Praxis fehlte. Bis zur Geburt würde es sicher nicht reichen, aber sie würde in der Zeit bis dahin gut vorankommen.

Es war einfach kein Vergleich zu den Jahren mit Severus. Minerva und sie würden sich einmal im Monat treffen und die Fortschritte besprechen, dazwischen würde Hermine lesen und üben. Verwandlung war grundlegend anders als Tränke, es ging um eine völlig andere Art der Magie. Und doch verband beide Fächer die Frage, nach dem Wesen, der Substanz von Dingen, die entweder durch stoffliche Magie wie Tränke oder eben durch reine Magie in ihrer magischen oder nichtmagischen Grundbeschaffenheit geändert werden sollten. Diese Fragen trieben Hermine seit Jahren um und sie freute sich, sich dem endlich widmen zu können!

 **oOo**

Als Minerva gegangen war, räumte Hermine langsam auf und kochte sich eine weitere Tasse Tee. Es hatte gut getan, mit Minerva zu sprechen, zu planen und über Forschung zu diskutieren. Und noch mehr hatte es gut getan, wie entspannt die doch sonst so auf Gepflogenheiten und Anstand bedachte Dame die Tatsache genommen hatte, dass _Miss Perfect_ nicht so perfekt war. So wie Minerva es gesagt hatte, dass sie in den vergangenen Wochen eigentlich nicht mit der Situation, sondern mit ihren eigenen Ansprüchen gerungen hatte, hatte Hermine es nie betrachtet. Sie war wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass sowohl ihre Eltern als auch Freunde und Bekannte sie abschätzig betrachten würden: Die sonst so vernünftige Hermine – zumindest nach der sorgsam gepflegten Fassade – war schwanger ohne Kindsvater, von einem One-Night-Stand oder einer Affäre, zu blöd zum Verhüten oder was auch immer. Irgendsoetwas hatte sie erwartet, denn so hätte sie selbst wohl reagiert. Die Presse würde so reagieren, diverse Bekannte auch und es war Tatsache, dass Hermine sich das alles ganz anders gewünscht hatte.

Hermine lehnte gegen den Fensterrahmen und sah nach draußen. Es hatte mittlerweile geregnet, aber die Schwüle war immer noch anstrengend. Trotzdem würde sie gleich eine Runde spazieren gehen. Es half immer, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ja, sie hatte Kinder gewollt, aber nicht dieses klassische Familienbild, bei dem die Zauberwelt noch weitaus traditioneller war als die restliche britische Gesellschaft. Ihre eigenen Eltern führten eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung, hatten sich beide Zeit genommen für ihre Erziehung. Das war stets der große Vorteil der gemeinsamen Arztpraxis gewesen. Mit Ron wäre es auf das klassische Bild hinaus gelaufen und das schon vor Jahren.

Und jetzt würde sie bald alleinerziehende Mutter werden. Nein, das war so nie geplant gewesen. Sie hatte gehofft, mit Severus eine richtige Beziehung zu führen und vielleicht irgendwann Kinder zu haben. Wirklich hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, da seine Position mehr als deutlich geworden war. Die Abscheu und der Hass mit der er auf die pure Idee von eigenen Kindern reagiert hatte, hatte sie zutiefst verstört. Aber vielleicht hätte er sich mit den Jahren an die Idee gewöhnt. Aber das war nun nicht mehr relevant. Jetzt ging es nur darum, nach einer Zeit des Abstands wieder eine halbwegs entspannte Freundschaft zu Severus aufzubauen und zu versuchen, dem Kind irgendwie gerecht zu werden.

Sie seufzte, brachte ihre leere Teetasse in die Küche und zog Schuhe an. Eine Runde durch den Park tat jetzt Not. Es war wirklich noch sehr schwül, wenn auch nicht mehr so heiß und Hermine genoss es, ohne Make-up und Charms nur mit einem Sommerkleid raus zu gehen. Es war egal, ob sie hier jemand sah und was die Menschen hier von ihr dachten. Hier war sie nicht _Miss Perfect_ , nicht Kriegsheldin, nicht Untersekretärin des Ministers und Vorzeigeschlammblut, hier war sie einfach eine schwangere junge Frau.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob Hermine von außen in all diese Bilder gedrängt worden wäre. Klar, Bildung und Fleiß waren im Hause Granger hohe Tugenden gewesen, aber ihr Wissensdurst war ihr eigener gewesen, sie war nicht gedrillt worden oder derlei. In Hogwarts hatte sie es genossen, für ihren Fleiß Ansehen zu bekommen und hatte sich in dieses Bild gefügt und es in den wilden Zeiten auch dreist zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt. Sie hatte zudem früh verstanden, dass sie als muggelgeborene Hexe immer würde mehr leisten müssen, um auch nur halb so viel Ansehen in der Zauberwelt zu erhalten – Kriegsheldin hin oder her. Sie war _Miss Perfect_ und legte viel Wert auf dieses Image. Sehr viel Wert. Ungeplante Schwangerschaft ohne Typ war da nicht vorgesehen und passte so gar nicht in das eigene Selbstbild. Und sich damit abzufinden, dass ihr Image einen solchen Riss bekommen hatte, ja, das hatte sie viel Kraft gekostet. Weit mehr als die simple Tatsache der Schwangerschaft. Es half, dass ihre Freunde und Eltern so entspannt waren, aber zum Teil machte es die kritischen Stimmen in ihrem eigenen Kopf nur lauter.

Das Wetter war eklig und Hermine ging zurück in ihre Wohnung. Raumzauber waren eine grandiose Erfindung und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie in die wohltemperierte und nicht subtropisch anmutende Wohnung kam. Auch wenn Hermine es wirklich liebte, in der nichtmagischen Welt zu leben, so wollte sie wirklich nicht auf die Annehmlichkeiten der Magie verzichten. Es würde ihr auch mit dem Kind einiges erleichtern und dieser Gedanke ließ sie lächeln. Sie strich sich über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch. Ja, manchmal fühlte sich schwanger sein gar nicht so schlecht an.

Mit etwas Abstand betrachtet war das Ganze sowieso nur abstrus. Schwanger ohne Sex, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war ähnlich hoch wie ein Lottogewinn! Und wer schafft es trotzdem? Hermine ging in die Küche und gönnte sich ob der Leistung Schokoladeneis. Sie würde in ihrem Leben Petting nie wieder unterschätzen. Hätte sie geahnt, dass Spermien auch ihr Ziel finden, wenn sie nur die Schleimhäute erreichen, sie hätte einen Verhütungstrank nach der letzten Nacht mit Severus genommen. Aber das Schicksal hatte wohl andere Pläne gehabt. Immerhin, sie war definitiv nicht die einzige, die dieses Risiko falsch einschätzte - zumindest hatte das Schmunzeln der Frauenärztin ob Hermines fassungslosen Gesichtsausdrucks Bände gesprochen. Ja… Leben war das, was passierte, während du dabei bist eigene Pläne zu machen.

Melancholisch lächelnd stand Hermine in ihrer Küche und löffelte Eis.

* * *

 **Und, könnt ihr mit Hermines Selbstansprüchen mitfühlen?**

 **Wie hat euch Minervas Reaktion gefallen und wer wollte auch Ron eine reinhauen? :D**


	44. Harry - Familie

**Hier mal ein Nebenplot, der mir wichtig ist, auch wenn ich ihn nicht weiter führe. Aber zumindest muss das Thema mal erwähnt werden...**

* * *

 **44\. Harry: Familie (September 2006)**

Harry war nervös und James spürte das natürlich. Babys hatten einen eingebauten Seismografen, was Stress bei Eltern betraf und je gestresster die Eltern, desto gestresster das Baby. Super Sache.

Ginny nahm ihm das Baby ab und begann im Café umherzugehen und James zu beruhigen. Harry war froh, dass sie so unterstützend war. Auch wenn die Hochzeit mit seiner Tante und seinem Cousin schön gewesen war, so war Harry doch jetzt mehr als nervös, sie zu treffen. Wenn sie denn kämen. Er hatte ihnen vor zwei Wochen geschrieben, dass er Vater geworden sei und heute in eben diesem Café sein würde, das nicht arg weit vom neuen Wohnort seiner Tante und der Wohnung von Dudley entfernt lag.

Es war gut, mit ihnen Kontakt zu haben. Aber seit Harry Vater geworden war, hatten ihn viele Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit eingeholt. Er hatte Alpträume von dunklen Schränken, Hetzjagden durch Dudley und seine Kumpane und immer wieder von Onkel Vernons wutentbranntem Gesicht und Petunias angeekelten Blick. Nein, es war keine schöne Kindheit gewesen. Es war die Hölle gewesen und ganz versteckt im hintersten Eck seiner Vernunft wusste Harry, dass es Missbrauch gewesen war.

James würde es besser haben. Natürlich. Harry liebte seinen Sohn abgöttisch und würde ihm niemals etwas antun. Sein Kind, hoffentlich Kinder, würde geliebt und umsorgt aufwachsen, ohne Zwangsarbeit und Hunger, mit unterstützenden, liebenden Eltern.

Ginny kam zurück, James hatte sich beruhigt, und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie sagte nichts, sie verstand den Kampf in ihrem Mann und drückte nur kurz seine Hand. Er hatte die richtige Frau geheiratet.

15.00h und Dudley betrat zusammen mit seiner Mutter das Café. Dudley kam freudestrahlend auf Harry zu, Petunia schüchtern. Es war ihre Welt und weit genug von zuhause entfernt, dass sie niemand erkennen würde. Wobei Harry auffiel, dass sie gar nicht kritisch umher sah. Sie begrüßte Ginny und ihn mit Handschlag und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn, der sofort ganz begeistert von James war. Ginny verwickelte beide in angenehmen Smalltalk über Babys und Geburt, Dudley berichtete von seiner Freundin, die er seit drei Monaten habe und dem Gedanken, selbst mal Vater werden zu wollen.

„Und der Kleine wird auch sicher …du weißt schon?"

Dudley kitzelte James Bauch während er Ginny fragte.

„Wir gehen davon aus. Ganz sicher ist es nie. Bei zwei magischen Eltern ist es eigentlich fast immer so, aber man weiß nie. Es ist auch ganz unterschiedlich, wann Kinder diese Fähigkeit entwickeln."

„Harry konnte das ziemlich früh, oder?" Ein fragender Blick zu seiner Mutter, die unangenehm berührt schien. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Gesprächsthema mochte.

„Von Anfang an. Er hat sein Fläschchen immer aufgewärmt oder abgekühlt, je nachdem."

„Praktisch!"

Dudley schien von der Stimmung am Tisch nichts zu spüren und widmete sich wieder freudig dem Baby:

„Ich habe dir auch was mitgebracht!" Und packte einen kleinen Plüschhammer aus: „Das ist die limited Edition von meinem Betrieb. Gibt's nur für Familienmitglieder. Wenn du mal größer bist, gibt's Kinderführungen in der Schweißerei."

Ginny stieg gleich darauf ein:

„Oh, wie lieb. Danke. Und Harrys Schwiegervater wird es nicht erwarten können, dass James alt genug dafür ist!"

Es war irgendwie ein bisschen surreal, Harry war verwirrt und Petunia neben ihm schien ähnlich überfordert. Dann begann sie in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen und zog ein kleines Geschenk heraus, das sie zu Harry schob. Harry starrte es verwirrt an, dann seine Tante, die rote Flecken Wangen und Hals bekam, dann seine Frau, die lächelte und dann wieder das Geschenk. Langsam öffnete Harry das Papier. Es war ein Fotoalbum. Verwirrt öffnete Harry es und erstarrte: Das waren Bilder von seiner Mutter als Kind, von ihr und Petunia, ihren Eltern. Harry hatte noch nie Bilder von seiner Mutter als Kind gesehen, sie waren alt und verblichen, man sah ihnen die vierzig Jahre Lagerung an. Harry schluckte und blätterte weiter, unfähig einen Ton zu sagen.

„D-Das ist dein Großvater, er ist drei Jahre vor deiner Geburt gestorben, Herzinfarkt"

Petunia zeigte auf einen braunhaarigen Mann mit grünen Augen, der strahlend eine circa fünfjährige Petunia im Arm hielt, während eine blonde Frau daneben Lily auf dem Schoß hatte:

„Das ist deine Großmutter, sie ist vor Kummer gestorben, zwei Jahre nach ihm."

Harry war immer noch sprachlos, er spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Ein Foto fiel aus dem Büchlein und Harry starrte es an, fassungslos. Er schob es zu Ginny, die es nahm und nur die Hand vor den Mund legte und ungläubig das Foto betrachtete.

„Ich hatte zu meinem zehnten Geburtstag einen Fotoapparat bekommen, einmal habe ich die beiden fotografiert. Severus wollte nicht, aber Lily hat ihn so lange angebettelt, bis er sich mit ihr fotografieren ließ. Vielleicht möchte er das Foto… ich habe leider die Negative nicht mehr, es ist auch nicht ganz scharf, die Kameras waren damals noch nicht so gut, es ist ein Wunder, dass ich das Bild noch auf dem Speicher hatte…"

Sie verstummte, sah betreten auf ihre Hände.

„Wer ist das?"

Dudley besah sich das Foto. Ginny fing sich als erstes:

„Das ist Lily und daneben Severus. Severus ist ein Freund von uns, er war unser Lehrer und hat im Krieg als Spion gearbeitet. Er hat Harrys Mutter geliebt und Harry den ganzen Krieg durch beschützt und sein Leben für ihn riskiert."

„Er war auch auf der Hochzeit?"

„Ja, genau."

„Das Foto ist süß, er sieht dir ein bisschen ähnlich auf dem Bild."

Harry zog das Foto heran und musterte Severus. Sie waren als Kinder beide sehr schmächtig und blass gewesen, Severus trug ärmliche Kleidung, wie Harry es damals in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Aber die Augen waren so ganz anders, schwarz und groß und die große Nase zeichnete sich damals schon ab. Aber insgesamt sahen Severus und Lily auf dem Foto so aus, wie man sich Harry und Ginny als Kinder vorstellen könnte. Schon ein verwirrender Gedanke.

„Severus wird sich sehr freuen. Danke, Petunia, das Album ist wundervoll!"

Die Stimmung wurde etwas lockerer, aber als James anfing quengelig zu werden, waren alle froh aufzubrechen. Dudley stieg in einen stattlichen Mittelklassewagen und Petunia schien noch nach Worten zu ringen, den Kampf aber aufzugeben. Ein Blick zu Harry, den sie nur einen Wimpernschlag lang halten konnte bevor sie mehr zu Ginny nuschelte

„Danke für die Einladung" und ins Auto stieg.

Harry sah ihnen nach. Ginny gab ihm James und zusammen liefen sie zu ihrem Wagen, da Babys im ersten Jahr zu apparieren nicht ratsam war. Harry fuhr den magischen Wagen, während Ginny James wickelte und stillte. Sie schwiegen die ganze Fahrt. Harry war dankbar darum.

 **oOo**

Mitte September, ein Monat nach ihrem eigentlichen Geburtstag, würde heute Ginnys Geburtstag nachgefeiert werden. Im August war einerseits die Geburt noch zu nah gewesen, Harrys Geburtstagsfeier und die Hochzeit von Ron, sodass kurzentschlossen im September nachgefeiert wurde, damit Ginny auch die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Harry hatte die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen, die „kleine Party" war natürlich nicht ganz so klein, da er heimlich die Gästeliste verdreifacht hatte und Ginny später unter anderem von Harpies Kollegen und dem halben Aurorenbüro gefeiert werden würde.

Aber der eigentliche Grund für Harrys Nervosität lag an Ginnys Fußende. Noch schlief sie. Noch könnte er das Geschenk wegnehmen. Die Fotos waren haarsträubend, wie hatte er sich nur von Draco dazu überreden lassen können? Zugegeben, das gemeinsame Fotoshooting war lustig gewesen und die Bilder von ihnen beiden waren echt heiß, vor allem die, bei denen sie beide nur Jeans trugen. Aber was wäre, wenn Ginny das doch nicht lustig fände und der ganze Geburtstag im Eimer wäre? Wenn ihre Sprüche, dass sie Fotos von Harry und Draco wolle, nur Spaß waren?

Seine Nervosität führte schließlich dazu, dass seine Frau aufwachte und ihn verschlafen und zufrieden anlächelte. Harry ergab sich seinem Schicksal und küsste sie. Dann wurde er auch schon ignoriert, denn am Fußende des Bettes lagen ziemlich viele Geschenke und Ginny verwandelte in kürzester Zeit das Ehebett in ein Schlachtfeld. Harry beobachtete sie amüsiert und kümmerte sich derweil um James, der von dem Trubel aufwachte.

Als Harry sich nach dem Wickeln wieder seiner Frau zuwandte, wurde es ernst: Ginny packte sein Geschenk aus und Harry hielt die Luft an. Sie besah sich das Fotoalbum, auf dem in geschwungenen Buchstaben ‚Secret' stand. Ein kleiner Zettel gab das Passwort und Harry beobachtete, wie die Augen seiner Frau immer größer wurden. Langsam blätterte sie durch das Album, es waren zehn Fotos geworden, auch noch ein Bild nur von Harry mit einem Herzluftballon.

„So so…"

Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und wartete auf das Urteil seiner Frau. Diese stand auf und kam zu ihm. Er konnte das belustigte Funkeln in ihren Augen sehen und entspannte sich etwas. Sie hielt ihm das Foto entgegen, bei dem Dracos Hand ansatzweise in Harrys Hose steckte und sprach in gestellt empörtem Ton:

„Da siehst du aber nicht gerade aus, als ob dich diese Annäherung stören würde. Eher habe ich den Eindruck, dass sich deine Hose hier verdächtigt wölbt. Schatz, willst du mir irgendetwas mitteilen?"

Harry wurde sofort rot und stotterte etwas von wegen Überraschungseffekt und Dracos Idee und wurde durch das süffisante, selbstzufriedene Grinsen seiner Frau gerettet, die sich mit einem ziemlich lasziven Kuss bedankte und sich zurück ins Bett setzte, um sich nochmal in Ruhe die Fotos anzusehen.

 **oOo**

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg. Fünfzig Leute, von denen Ginny nur zwanzig erwartet hatte, super Stimmung und zu später Stunde sogar ein paar nicht jugendfreie Spiele. Sogar Hermine und Severus sprachen kurz miteinander. Hermine hatte ihren Bauch getarnt, doch wer von der Schwangerschaft wusste, sah ihr den fünften Monat an. Sie hielt erstaunlich lange durch, die Beurlaubung schien ihr gut zu tun.

Das Fotoalbum von Petunia erfreute sich großen Interesses. Besonders Severus blätterte es mehrfach durch, als würde er etwas suchen. Harry und Ginny hatten das Extrafoto nicht in das Album gelegt, sondern für Severus eingepackt. Sie beobachteten, wie er immer wieder liebevoll über die Fotos stich und Harry wurde ganz wehmütig dabei.

Als Severus aufbrach, war das für sie das Signal ihm in den Eingangsbereich zu folgen.

„Severus…"

Er sah die fragend an. Harry wusste nicht recht, wie anfangen und Ginny sprang ein:

„Wir haben etwas für dich."

Sie reichte ihm einen Briefumschlag, in dem sich das Foto von ihm und Lily verbarg. Seine Augen wurden groß, er schien zu ahnen, was sich im Umschlag befand. Harry fand seine Stimme wieder:

„Petunia hat es mir für dich gegeben, ich dachte, es sei besser, wenn es nicht alle sehen, es ist doch sehr privat. Öffne es vielleicht zuhause in Ruhe."

Der Blick von Severus brannte und Harry fragte sich, ob er jemals so viele Emotionen in den Augen seines alten Lehrers gesehen hatte. Severus nickte nur stumm und entschwand.

Ginny nahm Harry wortlos in den Arm, bevor sie zurück zu den Gästen gingen.

 **oOo**

„Was meinst du, geht es Hermine gut?"

Seine Frau drehte sich zu ihm und flüsterte. Die Party war bis zwei Uhr früh gegangen und nun lagen sie zufrieden im Bett. Harry drehte sich zu ihr:

„Auf jeden Fall besser als vor der Beurlaubung. Aber sie lässt sich weiterhin kaum in die Karten schauen, das ist eigentlich nie ein gutes Zeichen."

„Ja. Ich war schon ganz glücklich, dass sie und Sev ganz kurz miteinander gesprochen haben, aber danach war sie so aufgesetzt fröhlich, ich denke, es ist besonders hart in dieser Situation von ihm getrennt zu sein. Aber es ist auch schwierig..."

„Hast du eine Idee, wer der Vater sein könnte? Kann es wirklich nicht Severus sein? Wenn sie davor zusammen waren?"

„Sie ist sehr vage, was die Termine betrifft, vermutlich mit Absicht. Es wirkt, als sei sie während des Aufenthalts in Durmstrang schwanger geworden. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Hermine mit jemand fremdes abstürzt, zumal wenn sie mit Severus zusammen war. Und es ist schon sehr ominös, dass sie den Vater verschweigt."

„Ja… aber wenn es Severus ist, warum sagt sie es dann nicht?"

„Hm, es würde schon passen"

Ginny überlegte: „Weißt du noch, als Severus bei Charlies Abschied sagte, dass er jedes Kind von sich umbringen würde? Das hat er mit so einem Hass gesagt, du hast ja gesehen, wie mich das in Panik versetzt hat. Vielleicht hat Hermine Angst, ich würde es verstehen. Keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren würde in der Situation, aber das Risiko ist hoch. Letztlich denke ich zwar nicht, dass Sev dem Baby etwas tun würde, aber das Risiko ist schon da und schwanger ist man für so etwas ja noch viel sensibler. Das war so widerlich wie er diese Drohung mit Innbrunst und aus tiefstem Herzen ausgespuckt hat. Das war schon nicht nur so daher gesagt."

„Hm, also abwarten und hoffen, dass es am Ende gut wird."

Harry seufzte.

„Genau. Charlie hat geschrieben, dass er an Weihnachten kommt. Es ist wohl ziemlich tough derzeit im Süden, scheinbar wird ihre Post mittlerweile kontrolliert. Vielleicht weiß er mehr?"

„Ja, ich hatte nur wenig Kontakt zu den Jungs. Sie hat auch Viktor besucht, vielleicht weiß der auch was?"

„Vielleicht. Die beiden sind mittlerweile ja gut befreundet. Es muss schon ziemlich brutal gewesen sein für Mine, während der Mission die Schwangerschaft festzustellen und trotzdem dieses Arbeitspensum zu schultern. Ich bin sehr froh, dass zumindest Charlie und Victor in der Nähe waren."

Ginny kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Harry seufzte abermals und strich seiner Frau durch die Haare. Ja, abwarten und hoffen, dass es am Ende gut werden würde. Mehr konnten sie derzeit nicht tun.

* * *

 **Reviews würden mich freuen.**


	45. Severus - Sei ein Mann!

**Jetzt gehts weiter :D**

* * *

 **45\. Severus: Sei ein Mann! (Oktober 2006)**

Das Foto lag auf seinem Nachtisch. Jedes Mal, wenn Severus nachts nicht schlafen konnte, nahm er es in die Hand. Es war wie ein Fenster in eine vergangene Welt, in der er für einen Augenblick glücklich war. Nein, seine Kindheit war nicht schön gewesen, aber Lily. Mit ihr war ein Licht in sein Leben gekommen, dass ihn die Armut und den Dreck seiner Kindheit vergessen ließ. Dieser Sommer, ein Jahr vor Hogwarts, war voller Licht gewesen und es strahlte in den Augen des lachenden Mädchens auf dem vergilbten Foto.

Es war das gleiche Licht, das er gespürt hatte, als er mit Hermine zusammen gebraut hatte. Es war langsam gekommen und hatte Stück für Stück das Labor erhellt, sein Herz, sein Leben. Es war wie Frühling nach langem, kalten Winter. Hermine zu küssen, ihre Nähe zu spüren, es war wie ein Traum gewesen. Wie ein Traum, aus dem er nun erwacht war.

Severus strich liebevoll über das Foto, legte es zurück auf sein Nachtischchen und drehte sich um. Nein, diese Nacht würde nicht mehr Schlaf bringen als die vergangenen.

 **oOo**

Traumlostrank machte auf Dauer leider süchtig, aber zumindest der Trank gegen müdigkeitsbedingte Kopfschmerzen war ohne Suchtgefahr literweise trinkbar. Ein kleiner Trost. Severus machte sich fertig und wollte gerade los, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Er ging zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und öffnete eine Schublade seiner Kommode. Es war eigentlich an der Zeit. Er nahm andächtig einen der Adresszettel, die Hermine ihm vor bald zehn Jahren geschrieben hatte, damit er anderen Menschen mitteilen konnte, wo er wohnte. Zärtlich strich er über ihre Handschrift und steckte den Zettel ein.

Er apparierte vor die Tür des Grimmaud Place und klingelte. Ginevra hatte zum Kaffee geladen und Severus war gefolgt. So eine gewisse Schwäche hatte er für diese rothaarige Frau und ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Lily hatte natürlich nichts damit zu tun. Severus seufzte, er hatte keine Lust auf Babygeplärr.

Aber es war nun zu spät, die Tür wurde geöffnet und Potter bat ihn herein. In der Lounge saßen Draco und Gabrielle und kümmerten sich selbstvergessen um das rothaarige Baby. Hätte Severus nicht so absolut sicher gewusst, dass Draco schwul war, er würde nicht glauben, dass es nicht das gemeinsame Kind der beiden sei – trotz der Haarfarbe. Mit ein bisschen Fantasie könnte es das Baby von Draco und Charlie sein. Bei dem Gedanken musste Severus den Kopf schütteln. Er war definitiv übermüdet!

Severus sah sich nach Ginevra um, die in der Küche wuselte und begrüßte sie. Sie hatte gebacken. Selbst gebacken. Mollys Gene kamen durch, offensichtlich. Kaum war die Tochter mit dem ersten Kind zuhause, wurde das Hausfrauengen aktiv. Für den entsprechenden Kommentar wurde er stilecht mit dem Kochlöffel aus der Küche gescheucht, sehr zur Erheiterung von Potter.

„Severus Snape, noch ein freches Wort und du musst James beim Kuchenessen auf den Schoß nehmen!"

Severus entgleisten für einen Augenblick alle Gesichtszüge, was wiederum Ginevra ein fieses Grinsen entlockte. Er versuchte sich zu retten:

„Ich denke, Draco möchte das gerne machen. Ich möchte ihm ungern die _Freude_ nehmen."

„Oh, du bist so rücksichtsvoll, Severus. Aber ich habe James ja täglich um mich, da würde ich dir die Freude natürlich heute überlassen."

Dracos Augen blitzten kurz, bevor er sich wieder dem Baby zuwandte.

„Danke, nein. Im Interesse von James und mir."

„Dann sei nicht so frech."

Und mit einem letzten Wedeln ihres Kochlöffels verschwand Ginevra wieder in der Küche. Severus wandte sich an Potter:

„Ihr fehlt noch so eine selbstgestickte Schürze…"

Potter kicherte und aus der Küche ertönte ein „Das hab' ich gehört!" und die beiden Männer verzogen sich schmunzelnd zum Tisch.

Es war gar nicht so anstrengend: James war ein zufriedenes, ruhiges Baby oder Severus hatte einen guten Tag erwischt. Der Kuchen war auch wirklich fein, da konnte man wirklich nichts gegen Mollys Hausfrauengene sagen. Etwas mulmig war Severus dann schon, als Ginevra sich zum Stillen auf das Sofa begab und ungeniert ihre Brust entblößte. Er hatte noch nie eine stillende Frau gesehen fiel ihm irgendwann auf. Es war einerseits verstörend für ihn, andererseits war es sehr schön, denn die beiden wirkten so friedlich harmonisch verbunden. Da Severus nicht wusste, wie lange es schicklich war, einer Frau beim Stillen zuzusehen, erkundigt er sich derweil bei Draco und Gabrielle über deren aktuelle Arbeit.

Nach dem Stillen übernahm Gabrielle James und verließ mit ihm das Zimmer. Ginevra bemerkte seinen verwunderten Blick:

„Gabrielle bringt ihn in sein Bett, damit er nochmal ein bisschen schläft. So haben wir auch etwas mehr Ruhe, um mit dir zu reden."

„Soso, es gibt also eine geheime Agenda dieses Treffens…"

„In der Tat."

Draco schenkte nochmals Tee nach und Severus sah sich plötzlich drei ernst blickenden Menschen gegenüber. Die Stimmung war gespannt, irgendetwas hatten sie geplant, irgendetwas war los und es würde ihm nicht gefallen:

„Raus damit."

Ginevra grinste kurz, wurde dann ernst:

„Wir haben überlegt und beraten. Und ich möchte dich bitten, zuzuhören, bevor du reagierst."

Severus lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und war sich sicher, dass es um Hermine gehen würde. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und gab Ginevra einen kalten, abschätzigen Blick, der sie zum Weitersprechen aufforderte. Der Blick war nicht so kalt wie zu Hogwartszeiten, aber die Aussage war verständlich.

„Es geht um Hermine. Es geht ihr nicht gut. Natürlich sagt sie das nicht und ja, es geht ihr jetzt besser, seit sie nicht mehr im Ministerium arbeitet, aber grundsätzlich geht es ihr nicht gut. Wer sie kennt, sieht es."

Severus sagte nichts, blickte sie nur weiter durch seine kalte, neutrale Maske an.

„Kurz gesagt: Sie vermisst dich und sie braucht dich. Sie würde das nie zugeben, aber es ist Fakt. Wir wissen alle, dass es mehr als schwierig mit euch beiden ist. Das ist es ja nicht erst seit dem Baby. Ja, Severus, schau nicht so. Keiner von uns weiß, wer der Vater des Kindes ist und ich will mir auch nicht ausmalen, warum sie es nicht sagen kann. Wichtig ist letztlich nur, dass es Hermines Baby ist und vor allem, dass es Hermine ist, der es schlecht geht und die alleine mit dieser Situation zurecht kommen muss. Ich war vor nicht all zu langer Zeit selbst schwanger, ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."

Severus würde am liebsten aufstehen und gehen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es Hermine nicht leicht hatte. Natürlich war eine Schwangerschaft eine taffe Situation, zumal, wenn man sie alleine durchstehen musste. Aber sie hatte sich so entschieden.

Draco schaltete sich ein:

„Hermine war vor ein paar Tagen hier. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie bald einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs macht. Sie wird das Kind ja nicht in St. Mungo's bekommen, sondern außerhalb der Zauberwelt. Es war interessant zu beobachten, was ihr so zwischen den Zeilen an Information entwischt ist. Zum einen war deutlich, dass sie furchtbar einsam ist und sich überfordert fühlt. Zwei Dinge, die ich von Hermine nicht kenne und die mir Sorgen machen. Zum anderen war klar, dass sie zwar nie deinen Namen sagt, dich aber sehr vermisst. Man merkt es, wie sie reagiert, wenn dein Name fällt und derlei. Im Grunde gespiegelt, wie bei dir."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte.

Severus konnte nur leise schnauben. Natürlich vermisste er Hermine. Aber sie hatte ein Kind von jemand anders in ihrem Bauch, hatte ihn betrogen und verlassen. Es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen.

„Nein, Severus", Ginevra schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können: „Es geht hier nicht darum, wer schuld ist, wer welchen Fehler begangen hat oder wessen Stolz der größte ist. Es geht jetzt nur darum, dass es Hermine schlecht geht. Hermine, die wir alle sehr lieben und von der wir nicht wollen, dass es ihr schlecht geht. Und wir wissen, dass du sie liebst und dass du ebenso willst, dass es ihr gut geht."

Ein Schnauben war wieder die einzige Reaktion, die er zeigte. Er fühlte sich zunehmend in die Enge getrieben. Was erwarteten sie von ihm?

Harry war bisher still gewesen. Jetzt nahm er einen Zettel in die Hand, der bis eben unscheinbar neben seinem Teller gelegen hatte. Er blickte ernst auf den Zettel, dann zu Severus:

„Hier sind die Daten von dem Vorbereitungskurs."

Er schob das Papier über den Tisch zu Severus, der es nur fragend anblickte.

„Der Kurs beginnt in einer Woche, es sind vier Sitzungen. Ich habe Ginny ebenfalls bei ihrem begleitet. Als Mann macht man das, es wird auch nichts von einem gefordert, was man nicht schafft. Man bekommt dadurch so ein kleines bisschen Einblick in das, was Frau bei der Geburt mitmachen muss. Es ist gut für das Verständnis. Der springende Punkt ist, dass es für Frauen ohne Partner ziemlich mies ist, weil das so ein soziales Gehacke ist, wer ohne Typ auftaucht. Das ist idiotisch, aber ich habe es selbst so erlebt. Frauen können untereinander ziemlich mies sein. Kurzum, Hermine graut es davor, dort alleine hinzugehen, würde aber natürlich niemals irgendwen fragen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er an, was Severus sich mittlerweile schon selbst ausgerechnet hatte:

„Wir wünschen uns, dass du mit ihr dort hin gehst. Und insgesamt, dass du sie in dieser taffen Zeit begleitest. Schau nicht so empört: Es ist immer noch Hermine, die Frau die du liebst. Ich bin auch ein Mann, ich fände es auch brutal, wenn Ginny plötzlich mit einem fremden Baby vor mir stünde, mir ist schon klar, dass das nicht einfach ist. Aber die Situation ist beschissen genug, auch ohne Stolz. Wir wissen alle nicht, was Hermine passiert ist und wie sie in dieser Situation gelandet ist. Wir wissen nur, dass wir sie nicht alleine lassen wollen. Aber sie will nicht unseren Beistand, sie will dich. Wir tun, was wir können, aber letztlich geht es um dich."

Draco meditierte seine Teetasse:

„Natürlich muss es dich verletzt haben, dass Hermine aus der Provinz zurück kam und mysteriös schwanger war. Glaub nicht, dass uns das nicht bewusst ist. Aber wir glauben, dass eure Beziehung diese Situation aushalten kann. Wir glauben, dass du das schaffst, weil fünfzig Prozent des Babys ja immer noch Hermine ist und allein diese fünfzig Prozent müssten ausreichen, damit du es akzeptierst. Nicht als dein eigenes, das meine ich nicht, aber als etwas Gutes, etwas, das jetzt halt da ist und mit dem wir irgendwie umgehen müssen. Hermine ist hier die, der es schlecht geht, so sehr dir das alles auch weh tun muss."

Sich so etwas von Draco anhören zu müssen, war schon happig. Severus musste sich zusammenreißen, um ruhig zu bleiben. Er war positiv von sich und seiner ganzen Selbstkontrolle überrascht, zumal unter dem Schlafmangel. Natürlich liebte er Hermine, natürlich wollte er bei ihr sein und ihr helfen. Aber der Gedanke an dieses Kind machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Severus,", Ginevra schien abermals seine Gedanken zu lesen: „Du magst keine Kinder, das wissen wir."

Severus zischte, um die Untertreibung zu betonen.

„Aber vorerst ist das Baby in ihrem Bauch. Also kein Geschrei, keine Windeln, nichts. Es sind noch vier Monate. Es geht jetzt erst einmal um die Schwangerschaft und Geburt, danach überlegen wir weiter."

Severus schwieg. Alle schwiegen. Die Spannung war unangenehm. Wie stellte sich dieser Haufen das vor? Sollte er einfach zu Hermine gehen und so tun, als wäre nichts? Das war doch absurd!

Langsam wurde es anstrengend mit Ginevra:

„Bei euch beiden Kommunikationshelden könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es das einfachste wäre, wenn du bei dem Kurs auftauchst und ihr das mit dem Reden einfach sein lasst, sondern primär Taten sprechen lasst. Sei einfach da. Als schwangerschaftserfahrene Frau kann ich dir sagen: Das ist das, was zählt."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck musste mörderisch sein. Severus fühlte sich regelrecht erpresst und in die Enge getrieben. Als ob das alles so einfach wäre!

 **oOo**

Feuerwhiskey. Jetzt half nur noch Feuerwhiskey. Severus ließ sich mit Glas und Flasche bewaffnet in seinen Sessel sinken. Bei Merlin! Das Biest hatte ihn getreten! Getreten! Und mit Potter würde er noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, von wegen, was man in dem Kurs machen muss. Das war die abstruseste Veranstaltung seines Lebens gewesen! Immerhin hatten die Männer untereinander stumme Blicke des Verständnisses gewechselt, weil sie sich alle zwischen pressen, ausatmen und Gummibällen derart bescheuert vorgekommen waren. Sie waren alle nur da, weil man das als Mann so machte…

Severus seufzte und schenkte sich großzügig ein. Dieses Biest hatte ihn einfach getreten! Einfach so! Erst nahm es ihm Hermine weg und kaum war er wieder da, zumindest kurz, stellte dieses Biest die Fronten klar!

Zugegeben, es hatte erfolgreich abgelenkt. Auf dem Boden hinter Hermine zu sitzen, sie zwischen den Beinen sitzen zu haben und von hinten zu umarmen… es hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Im ersten Moment war es ganz unangenehm, weil steif gewesen, aber binnen Sekunden hatte er sie nicht mehr loslassen wollen. Seine Hermine! Und dann hatte er wie von der Kursleitung geordert, seine Hände auf ihren Bauch gelegt und dann war es passiert. Bevor er sich in der Nähe zu Hermine hatte verlieren können, hatte das Biest interveniert.

Das Gefühl, dass etwas im Bauch, also aus dem Bauch heraus, seine Hand trat, war derart verstörend gewesen, er hatte sich so sehr erschreckt, dass alle sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatten. Das war natürlich peinlich gewesen ohne Ende, aber dieses Biest hatte ihn getreten! Noch nicht geboren und schon Besitzansprüche stellen!

Severus trank das Glas leer. Der Alkohol brannte und ihm wurde leicht schummrig. Hermines Blick war umwerfend gewesen, so viele Emotionen waren darin geschwommen. Er war einfach kommentarlos plötzlich neben ihr gestanden, kurz vor Kursbeginn. Sie wäre die einzige Frau ohne Partner gewesen, das hatte er davor schon bemerkt und es hatte ihn vor dem Rückzieher im letzten Augenblick abgehalten. Ihr Blick hatte mehr gesagt als alle Worte. Sie hatten fast nicht gesprochen, sich kaum in die Augen geblickt. Es war seltsam gewesen, distanziert, steif und doch voller unterdrückter Sehnsucht.

Als sie sich eben verabschiedet hatten, hatten sie sich wieder kaum angesehen. Eine kurze, wortlose Umarmung und beide waren in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen gegangen. Er hatte sich so zwingen müssen sie los zu lassen! Natürlich würde er auch den Rest des bescheuerten Kurses mitmachen. Dafür goss er sich ein zweites Glas Whiskey ein. Oh, sie hatte so gut gerochen und hatte sich nach kurzem Zögern so wunderbar an ihn geschmiegt. Er würde sie nicht mehr gehen lassen!

 **oOo**

Schwangerschaft war wirklich eine seltsame Sache. Severus blätterte abschätzig durch ein paar Zeitschriften zum Thema, die Ginevra ihm geschickt hatte. Gestern war der zweite Kursabend gewesen und Hermine hatte ihn offensichtlich erwartet. Er hatte sie erst versteckt beobachtete, wie sie nervös umhergeschaut hatte und hatte dann sehr an sich halten müssen, als er das Strahlen sah, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, sobald sie ihn erblickte.

Ja, sie liebte ihn. Ihre Augen ließen keine Zweifel zu. Aber warum dann dieses fremde Kind? Und warum konnte sie nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen? Was war mit ihr geschehen? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihm wieder so sehr vertraute, dass sie ihm sagen würde, was mit ihr geschehen war?

Und wie sollte es weitergehen, sobald der Kurs vorbei war? Noch zwei Sitzungen, dann musste er sich etwas überlegen. Aber wie sollte er das anstellen, ohne völlig erbärmlich zu wirken? Es war ja nicht so, dass er einfach so tun wollte und konnte, als sei nichts gewesen und wäre der tretende Bauch nicht zwischen ihnen.

 **oOo**

Am Ende war es ganz einfach gewesen. Nach der letzten Kurssitzung hatte er sie bei der Umarmung, die eigentlich als Verabschiedung gedacht war, einfach in eine Apparation gezogen und war vor seinem Haus aufgetaucht. Als die Erkenntnis durch Hermine sickerte, hatte sie ihn zitternd, hoffend und flehend angesehen.

Es war seltsam gewesen. Severus hatte lange überlegt, was er tun sollte, war die ganze Kurseinheit über verkrampft und nervös gewesen und jetzt, nachdem er den ersten Schritt getan hatte, war in ihm plötzlich eine Stille, die das nervöse Rauschen ablöste, das davor in seinen Ohren gedröhnt hatte. Er hörte nur noch seinen kräftigen, schnellen Herzschlag, als er langsam eine Hand an Hermines Wange legte.

Ihre Blicke verbanden sich. Vielleicht hatte Ginevra recht und reden war in dieser verfahrenen Situation wirklich nicht hilfreich. Taten würden genug sprechen.

Langsam näherte er sich ihrem Gesicht, sah die Sehnsucht in ihren Augen flackern. Er schloss die Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen und zog sie in einen Kuss. Erst zögerlich, dann leidenschaftlich und sie sank in seine Arme, wie eine Ertrinkende.

Es war, als würde auf seltsame Weise alles wieder in seine Ordnung fallen. Das hier war richtig, egal, wie verquer die Situation war. Severus fühlte sich, als ob sich ein Krampf in ihm löste, dessen er sich in all den Monaten nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Lange standen sie einfach nur vor seinem Haus und küssten sich.

 **oOo**

Eine schwangere Hermine war besser als gar keine Hermine. Wie das werden würde, wenn das Kind da war, war ein anderes Thema. Aber jetzt zählte nur, dass er bei ihr war und in ihr ertrinken wollte.

Die Zeit rannte. Das Biest wuchs, Hermines Bauch entsprechend auch und Severus wusste nicht recht, wie ihm geschah. Mittlerweile war er etwas vertrauter mit dem Biest, aber wirklich einen Draht zueinander hatten sie nicht entwickelt. Auch war es weiter ein verstörender Gedanke, mit Hermine intim zu werden, solange ihr Körper derart okkupiert wurde. Sie war immer wunderschön, das war nicht der Punkt. Aber Severus fühlte sich regelrecht beobachtet, quasi aus dem Bauch heraus.

Hermine verbrachte viel Zeit bei ihm, lernte Verwandlung und zusammen unternahmen sie viele Spaziergänge durch den Wald. Hermine hatte einen ziemlichen Bewegungsdrang bei gleichzeitig chronisch voller Blase, was zu unzähligen Runden um das Haus führte. Und es war nicht zu leugnen, dass Hermine aufblühte und es ihr besser ging. Severus war froh, dass er derjenige war, der den Unterschied machte.

Nach der Geburt würde sie nicht mehr zu ihm kommen können, da man mit Babys weder apparieren noch via Flohpulver reisen konnte und es auch mit magischen Autos sehr lange dauerte, bis man von London im Lake District war. Aber der Herbst und Advent in Buttermere waren sehr schön und Severus versuchte, nicht an die Zukunft zu denken.

Es dauerte, bis sie anfingen, miteinander zu sprechen. Zögerlich vermeidend umtanzten sie die wichtigen Themen. Sie ließen Taten sprechen, kleine Gesten, Blicke und Tränen. Für vieles gab es keine Worte. Und doch ließen die Sorgen Severus nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Als Hermine im Dezember abends ihre Lernunterlagen zur Seite legte und sich zu ihm auf die Couch gesellte, legte er seinen Arm um sie und strich sanft über ihren Bauch. Er tat das selten und sie verkrampfte sich. Severus gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und sie entspannte sich langsam und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt und skeptisch fragend an. Severus seufzte. Er hätte sich Text überlegen sollen, bevor er mit Sprechen angefangen hatte.

„Ich meine, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, was dich bedrückt. Ich werde für dich da sein. Auch für das Biest. Es ist immerhin fünfzig Prozent du."

Er sollte keine Versprechen geben, die er nicht halten konnte. Severus war selbst von seinen Worten überrascht, vergaß das aber recht schnell, als er in Hermines Augen Tränen glitzern sah. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge und begannt zu schluchzen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und Severus fühlte sich völlig überfordert. Er saß nur da, hielt das weinende Bündel im Arm, strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte:

„Alles wird gut, Hermine.

 **oOo**

Immer diese sozialen Events. Severus sah noch einmal gequält zu Hermine, die ihn verstehend, aber unnachgiebig ansah:

„Nein, Severus, keine Ausreden, du kommst mit."

„Das werden über dreißig Leute, das wird Irrsinn!"

„Tja, an Weihnachten treffen sich eben alle gemeinsam und da wir mittlerweile nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau passen, feiern wir dieses Jahr alle bei Harry, da ist alles weiträumig genug. Und es ist doch bescheuert, wenn Teddy sich jedes Mal aufteilen soll zwischen seinen Familien."

Severus grummelte zur Antwort in seinen nichtexistenten Bart. Hermine schmunzelte.

„Schade, dass Draco und Gabrielle nicht dabei sein werden."

„Was, wieso? Wo sind sie?"

Severus fand es augenblicklich unfair, dass Draco sich vor diesem sozialen Chaos drücken konnte.

„Er begleitet Gabrielle zu ihren Eltern. Letztes Jahr ist er fast durchgedreht, als er über Weihnachten zehn Tage ohne sie auskommen musste. Jetzt frage ich mich zwar, wie er zehn Tage ohne James auskommen möchte, aber nun ja."

„Will er Charlie vermeiden?"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an und Severus verfluchte sich augenblicklich für den Ausrutscher.

„Woher…?"

Ja, woher wusste er das nur? Scheiße, wie sollte er da wieder raus kommen? Er konnte ja schlecht zugeben, dass er Charlie mental vergewaltigt hatte und ihm seine intimsten Geheimnisse abgepresst hatte, weil er völlig die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

„Severus…?"

Ihr Tonfall wurde schärfer und ihr Blick misstrauisch.

„Dass es zwischen den beiden knistert, war meines Erachtens sichtbar. Besonders bei deiner Meisterparty. Und ich weiß ja, dass Charlie schwul ist und bei Draco war ich mir auch recht sicher und nun ja. Zumindest könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er daher die Situation mit Charlie und Lucius umgehen möchte."

Hermine besah ihn weiter kritisch; so ganz nahm sie ihm seine Argumentation nicht ab, beließ es aber dabei. Severus graute es derweil vor dem Wiedersehen mit Charlie. Irgendwann würde sein Vergehen irgendwie herauskommen und dann wäre Molly sein kleinstes Problem.

 **oOo**

Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag kam, wie alles ungewollte, schneller als es Severus gehofft hatte und er fand sich mit Hermine in einem lauten Grimnaud's Place, der nur so von Menschen, und besonders Kinder, wimmelte, wieder: Der gesamte Wieselclan samt Anhang, Andromeda und Ted, Lucius und Narzissa und er mit Hermine. Und Viktor Krum.

Mit Viktor hatte selbst Hermine nicht gerechnet. Charlie hatte ihn mitgebracht, da er sich angeblich mit seiner Familie überworfen hatte und sonst an Weihnachten alleine gewesen wäre. Angeblich. Nicht nur Severus fragte sich vermutlich, ob das alles war.

Severus hielt sich im Hintergrund, während Hermine fröhlich durch die Familie grüßte, umarmte und quatschte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Charlie, der tunlichst versuchte, ihn möglichst weit zu meiden und Severus gedachte ebendies zu tun. Die Spannung war seiner fehlenden Weihnachtsstimmung und Sozialverträglichkeit nicht zuträglich – der Tag würde lange werden. Immerhin Hermine war entspannt und fröhlich und das war viel wert.

Das Mittagessen lief soweit erträglich. Severus unterhielt sich mit Lucius, Narzissa und Andromeda. Danach tobten die Kinder durch die Lounge und das Haus und Severus bekam Kopfschmerzen von dem Lärm.

Er entschuldigte sich und ging auf die Suche nach einem etwas ruhigeren Ort im Haus oder alternativ einem weiteren starken Kaffee. Er betrat die Küche, als Charlie diese gerade verließ und erstarrte. Beide sahen sich an, Schock in beiden Gesichtern. Charlie erblasste, duckte sich an ihm vorbei und entschwand fluchtartig Richtung Lounge. Severus atmete tief durch, hoffte, dass niemand die Szene bemerkt hatte und versuchte mit zitternden Händen Kaffee einzugießen.

„Was war das eben?"

Natürlich musste Hermine die Szene bemerken. War ja klar gewesen. Angst kroch ihm in den Nacken und er musste sich erst sammeln, um möglichst ruhig zu klingen:

„Was meinst du?"

„Warum rennt Charlie fluchtartig von dir davon? Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

„Nein, wieso? Und wir haben uns nie gut verstanden…"

Das klang selbst in seinen Ohren erbärmlich. Entsprechend misstrauisch war Hermines Blick. Sie witterte seine Fehler. Er musste sie ablenken, hier und jetzt war definitiv der falsche Ort, um seine Taten aufzudecken.

„Ist Viktor eigentlich der Partner von Charlie? Sie wirken sehr vertraut, aber irgendwie passt es nicht recht, oder?"

Das war noch unglaubwürdiger als der erste Ablenkungsversuch und Hermines Augen blitzen gefährlich. Sie drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Lounge. Severus folgte ihr besorgt und erstarrte in der Tür, als er sah, dass sie zielsicher zu Charlie ging.

Dieser witterte sofort die Gefahr, sah Severus angespannt am Türrahmen und versuchte scheinbar, Hermine abzuwimmeln. Doch das hatte noch nie funktioniert. Kurz darauf standen sie zu dritt im Eingangsbereich, Hermine mit verschränkten Armen, herrisch zwischen den Männern hin und her sehend.

„Raus damit, was ist hier los?"

„Nichts."

Charlie war blass. Er mied Severus Blick.

„Ich kenne euch zu gut. Severus, was hast du getan?"

Jetzt war es an Severus zu erbleichen. Woher wusste sie? Was sollte er tun? Ihm fiel keine Antwort ein.

„Severus, dein schlechtes Gewissen steht dir blinkend ins Gesicht geschrieben, so wie Charlie die nackte Angst vor dir! Raus damit."

Severus presste die Zähne aufeinander, mittlerweile spürte er die Hitze im Gesicht, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er könnte sie jetzt verlieren. Schon wieder. Vielleicht für immer. Panik schnürte ihm die Luft ab.

Charlies Stimme zitterte: „Er hat mich im Sommer besucht, wollte wissen, ob ich der Vater bin. Wir haben gestritten, weil er mir nicht geglaubt hat."

Jetzt war es an Hermine, blass zu werden:

„Aber wegen einem einfachen Streit vor Monaten würdet ihr euch nicht so benehmen. Was ist passiert?"

„Hermine, bitte!" Charlie flehte, er wollte dieses Gespräch genauso wenig wie Severus. Und Severus fragte sich, wieso. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, Severus alles. Auf seine Tat stand ein Jahr Askaban. Charlie könnte ihn einfach ausliefern.

„Er hat dir nicht geglaubt. Und dann? Hat er dich gezwungen Veritaserum zu trinken? Weiß er deswegen von Draco? Warst du deswegen im Sommer nicht hier?"

Hermines Kombinationsgabe war beeindruckend wie immer. Beide Männer schwiegen, Hermines Augen begannen zu glühen, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, streckten sich, ballten sich wieder. Sie rang um Beherrschung. Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Knurren:

„Nein, kein Veritaserum. Severus, sag mir, dass du nicht gegen seinen Willen in seinen Geist eingebrochen bist.

Severus begann zu zittern, die Augen zu Boden gewandt, sah er nur aus dem Augenwinkel Bewegung.

Klatsch. Seine Wange brannte und er brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren: Hermine hatte ihm mit voller Wucht eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

Severus wagte nicht, sie anzusehen, sah auch so, dass sie zitterte. Ihre Stimme brach vor Wut:

„Wie konntest du nur?"

Ein Schluchzen entkam ihr und Severus blickte auf, aber Hermine hatte sich abgewandt und hatte Charlie in eine Umarmung gezogen. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Charlie war sichtlich unwohl und er versuchte, Hermine zu beruhigen.

„Oh Charlie, es tut mir so leid!" Hermine schluchzte an Charlies Brust.

Severus war verstört, denn sie hatte ja nichts getan. Wieso entschuldigte sie sich? Seine Wange begann zu pochen. Was sollte er tun?

Charlie schien ähnlich überfordert. Warum auch immer. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern:

„Hermine, lass uns zurück zu den anderen gehen. Mach dir keine Gedanken..."

Hermine schluchzte leise und beruhigte sich dann. Beide gingen in die Lounge zurück und ließen ihn stehen.

* * *

 **Baboom. Zur Abwechslung mal ein Cliffhanger :-P**


	46. Kingsley - Reinblüter

**Und wieder Kingsley, kurz und knapp.**

* * *

 **46\. Kingsley: Reinblüter (Dez 2006)**

Kingsley saß müde in seinem Büro. Es wurde schon wieder Winter und sein magisches Fenster zeigte ihm, dass es draußen bereits dunkel war. Seit Hermine im „Forschungsurlaub" war, hatte er deutlich mehr zu tun. Nicht, dass er ihre enorme Arbeitsleistung nicht wahrgenommen hätte, aber nun selbst vor den Bergen zu stehen, machte das Ausmaß ein weiteres Mal richtig greifbar. Er seufzte wieder und sortierte Arbeitsaufträge. Zum Glück waren Mr Malfoy und Miss Delacour ebenfalls ziemliche Arbeitstiere und entlasteten ihn sehr. Miss Delacour hatte in der Abteilung für internationale Beziehungen gute Arbeit gemacht und ihm für zwei Provinzen gute Leute vorgeschlagen. Die von ihr betreute Kooperation mit Beaubatons lief hervorragend.

Vielleicht wäre das endlich ein Einsatzort für Narzissa Malfoy? Noch war Kingsley sehr zurückhaltend, was Narzissa anging, auch wenn er Hermines Argumentation nachvollziehen konnte. Aber seit die Kooperation mit Beaubatons lief und es nun ernsthaft Konzepte zu erarbeiten galt, um die aus Südost auswandernden Schüler aufzunehmen, dachte er öfter an die Möglichkeit. Sie könnte die provinzübergreifende Schularbeit bündeln, würde dadurch auch mit Eltern der Provinz Südost kommunizieren, sie würde Miss Delacour entlasten, die dann andere Projekte angehen könnte, und wäre doch nicht direkt in den heiklen Themen. Wobei die Briefe an die Eltern in Südost schon delikat waren und dabei der Name Malfoy vielleicht negativ auffallen könnte.

Kingsley rieb sich über die Augen. Ach, es war doch zum Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Hermine hätte das alles längst in die Wege geleitet. Diese Schwangerschaft war nun wirklich ungünstig. Zumal die Umstände mehr als nebulös waren. Hoffentlich hatte sie das Kind freiwillig empfangen und stand nicht Erpressung oder irgendetwas anderes im Hintergrund. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Hermine in der Provinz irgendetwas passiert war und sie dadurch aus ihrer Arbeit gedrängt wurde. Es wäre perfide, aber Xanatos war alles zuzutrauen.

Der Minister blätterte weiter durch seine Unterlagen und sortierte sie auf verschiedene Stapel. Die Nachricht von Charlie, dass Viktor Krum über Weihnachten nach England kommen würde, freute ihn sehr. Die beiden arbeiteten hervorragend und dann hätte er Gelegenheit, in Ruhe mit Krum zu sprechen.

Er schrieb ein Memo, das sofort losflog. Wenige Minuten später klopfte es und Draco Malfoy betrat das Büro.

„Herr Minister, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe hier Ihre Arbeitsaufträge. Stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass alle Unterlagen zu Viktor Krum zeitnah sortiert vorliegen. Charlie Weasley bringt ihn an Weihnachten mit und ich möchte die kurze Zeit gut nutzen. Sind Sie zwischen den Jahren verfügbar? Ich weiß, keine gute Zeit, aber es geht nur um einen Nachmittag. Ich habe sonst keine Gelegenheit, mit Krum zu sprechen."

„Äh, … ich… ich werde alles vorbereiten, aber ich werde voraussichtlich über Weihnachten und Neujahr nicht hier sein, sondern in Frankreich."

Der junge Mann vor ihm war blass geworden. Was hatte das ausgelöst? Normalerweise brachte nichts und niemand Draco Malfoy aus der Fassung.

„So, Frankreich. Muss ich also ohne Sie und ohne Miss Delacour auskommen?"

„Ja."

„Wird Ihre Mutter dann ebenfalls in Frankreich weilen?"

Für einen winzigen Augenblick war Dracos Gesicht die Verwirrung ob der Frage anzusehen:

„Nein, meine Mutter wird hier sein. Ich begleite Gabrielle zu ihrer Familie."

Oh! Kein Malfoyurlaub sondern Draco würde alleine, also mit Miss Delacour, verreisen und dann auch noch zu deren Familie. Ihm war bekannt, dass beide zusammen in der WG wohnten und gute Freunde waren und man munkelte, dass beide bald heiraten würden. Nun schien es also ernst zu werden.

„Das freut mich. Ist es Ihr erster Besuch bei der Familie?"

„Ja. Und nein, es ist nur ein Freundschaftsbesuch. Es ist unüblich in meinen Kreisen, dass man so verreist, ich weiß." Er seufzte. Anscheinend war Kingsley nicht der erste, der ob der Reise nachfragte.

„Ein Tapetenwechsel wird Ihnen sicherlich gut tun. Sie arbeiten schließlich sehr viel und sehr gut."

„Danke, Herr Minister."

„Das wäre es dann. Die Unterlagen zu Krum bitte bis morgen Abend."

„Natürlich, Herr Minister"

Draco Malfoy verließ das Büro und Kingsley legte den Stapel mit Arbeitsaufträgen für Miss Delacour in deren Ablagekörbchen, aus dem er nach einem Augenblick verschwand, um im anderen Büro wieder aufzutauchen.

Also doch keine Hochzeit bei Malfoy und Delacour. Schade. Aber was nicht war, konnte ja noch werden. Beide waren noch jung, auch wenn Lucius Malfoy sicher gerne bereits einen Erben auf dem Weg sähe. Aber sein Sohn würde sich dem schon erwehren können. Einzelkinder aus alten Reinblüterfamilien hatten immer immensen Druck auf sich lasten, Kingsley war sehr froh, dass er nicht in dieser Position war. Er hatte einen Bruder, der den Namen durch drei Söhne abgesichert hatte. Draco Malfoy war der einzige Erbe des Hauses Malfoy und aus Reinblütersicht auch des Hauses Black. Offiziell war Andromeda nie rehabilitiert worden. Und nach Nymphadoras Hochzeit mit Remus, war der kleine Ted kaum als Reinblüter zu betrachten.

Zum Glück bedeutete das heute viel weniger als früher. Und damit das so blieb, musste er als Minister gut arbeiten. Immerhin schien Xanatos bisher keine ausgeprägten Kontakte in andere Provinzen zu haben. Oder natürlich, er arbeitete so verborgen, dass es seinen Spionen im In- und Ausland nicht auffiel.

Viktor Krum hatte in den vergangenen Monaten ein paar wirklich gute Kontakte aufbauen können. Seine Position als beliebter Ex-Sportler war Gold wert. Und Charlie hatte innerhalb des Ministeriums gute Kontakte geknüpft. Wie gut sie arbeiteten, zeigte sich leider auch daran, dass mittlerweile die ersten Repressalien auftauchten. Laut Charlie wurde Krums Post abgefangen und kontrolliert und Charlies Wohnung wurde mehrfach durchsucht. Aber die Jungs ließen sich nicht unterkriegen. Und das auch, obwohl Krums Eltern scheinbar sehr angetan waren von Xanatos Politik. Zumindest hatte Krum Senior seit Kurzem einen Posten als Berater von Xanatos inne.

Zwischen den Jahren würde er dazu dann hoffentlich mehr erfahren.


	47. Hermine - Ignoranz

**Das ist eines meiner liebsten Kapitel. :)**

* * *

 **47\. Hermine: Ignoranz (Okt 2006 - Feb 2007)**

Schwangerschaft war schon nicht ohne. Hermine stellte es regelmäßig von Neuem fest. Immerhin war sie nach einem Monat wieder in der „normalen" Welt zuhause, konnte die aktuelle Technik benutzen, war mit politischen und gesellschaftlichen Entwicklungen vertraut und spürte die Entspannung, die der Abstand von der Zauberwelt und dem Promidasein brachte. Auch wenn der Krieg lange vorbei war, so war immer so viel zu tun und lag so viel Verantwortung auf ihrer Arbeit. Hermine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr sie das belastet hatte. Auch hatte sie in all den Jahren eigentlich nie wirklich eine Pause gehabt. Jetzt hatte sie zum ersten Mal ein eigenes, selbstbestimmtes Leben.

Ihr Tagesablauf war entspannt strukturiert: Sie las Zeitung und bildete sich über Babypflege und derlei fort. Sie machte Sport und kümmerte sich um eine gute, ausgewogene Ernährung. Und mehrere Stunden am Tag forschte sie Verwandlung und arbeitete sie sich durch magische Theorie. Ohne das und die tägliche Lektüre des Propheten, würde sie manchmal vergessen, dass sie die vergangenen Jahre primär in einer anderen Welt gelebt hatte.

Nur war es einsam in diesem neuen Leben. Natürlich, die WG, vor allem Draco, waren regelmäßig in Kontakt und Minerva schrieb ihr regelmäßig und kam monatlich vorbei. Aber ein Leben ohne Severus war einfach hohl und leer. Wie sollte sie das nur wieder ändern? Je näher die Geburt kam, desto trauriger wurde Hermine.

 **oOo**

Es war vielleicht die schönste Vorweihnachtszeit, die Hermine je erlebt hatte. Mit Severus zusammen vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und über den Nachwuchs zu sprechen, Namen zu diskutieren und fast zu vergessen, dass alles so kompliziert war. Severus arrangierte sich langsam mit dem Kind in ihrem Bauch, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass es nicht seine Verantwortung war und nur um Hermines Willen. Und doch war es wundervoll, mit ihm diese wenigen „Familienmomente" zu haben.

Seine Zuneigung, seine Sorge und sein Liebe taten so gut und gleichermaßen so weh. Oh, wie würde es werden, wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren würde?

 **oOo**

Hermine brodelte vor Wut. Wie konnte Severus es wagen?! Wie konnte er es wagen, Charlie derart zu misshandeln?

Und dann auch noch wegen ihr!? Ja, das tat ihr am meisten weh, dass sie schuld war, dass Charlie so verletzt worden war. Dieser ganze Mist war ihre Schuld und jetzt musste sogar Charlie leiden, weil sie es nicht wagte, mit Severus zu sprechen. Aber eben genau diese Ausraster, zu denen Severus fähig war, waren der Grund für ihr Schweigen. Es war zu heulen. Severus war gefährlich, das war einfach Tatsache.

Zusammen mit Charlie ging Hermine wieder in die Lounge, wo Molly anfing, den Kuchen aufzutischen. Eigentlich hatte noch niemand Hunger nach dem opulenten Mittagsmahl, aber das war bekanntlich zweitrangig. Charlie neben ihr war weiterhin angespannt. Ihm schien die Situation sehr unangenehm. Vermutlich war er zutiefst verängstig und befürchtete, dass Severus noch einmal ausrasten könnte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie der Angriff abgelaufen sein mochte. Allein der Gedanke bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Vor allem, weil Severus offensichtlich nicht nur zielgerichtet nachgeschaut hatte, ob Charlie der Vater des Kindes war, sondern auch in weiteren privaten Gedanken gewühlt hatte. Das war so widerlich und übergriffig und unentschuldbar. Hermine musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um weder zu schreien noch zu weinen, sondern Charlie zuliebe ruhig zu bleiben. Aber straflos würde Severus dafür nicht bleiben. Das sicher nicht. Aber jetzt hier eine Szene zu machen, würde Charlie nicht helfen und am Ende nur Draco schaden.

Sie setzten sich an die Tafel und nach einer Weile kam Severus auch dazu. Molly nötigte ihn zu Kaffee und Kuchen, scheinbar hatte er gehen wollen. Hermine ignorierte ihn, als er sich auf seinen Platz neben ihr setzte und machte Konversation mit Hannah, die auf der anderen Seite von ihr saß.

Am Rande konnte sie hören, wie Lucius gegenüber zum dritten Mal erzählte, dass Draco mit Gabrielle bei deren Familie sei und dass er sehr hoffe, dass sie verlobt zurück kämen. Arthur hörte höflich zu und nickte. Lucius erging sich weiter über seinen Sohn, von dem er erwartete, dass er bald seine bockige Abneigung gegen Heirat und Familie ablegen würde und sich der Pflicht beugen würde. Mittlerweile sei Draco alt genug und die Zeit des jugendlichen Rebellentums dann auch einmal am Ende. Er habe nun langsam zu tun, was ein Malfoy zu tun habe. Und Gabrielle sei eine hervorragende Wahl in jeglicher Hinsicht.

Hermine musste ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Gabrielle war eine Frau, somit war sie definitiv keine hervorragende Wahl für Draco. Aber Lucius Ignoranz war weiter unübertroffen. Aber bevor sie sich wieder Hannah zuwenden konnte, sprach Severus:

„Jugendlichen Rebellentums? Ernsthaft, Lucius? Ist das alles, was dir zu deinem Sohn einfällt? Er und Gabrielle sind nicht einmal ein Paar, nie gewesen. Dein Sohn möchte nicht heiraten und das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern. Und wenn ich mir dein Gerede anhöre, dann weiß ich auch wieder warum. Dir ist egal, ob dein Sohn glücklich ist, Hauptsache du bekommst einen Erben für deine Blutlinie. Würdest du Draco auch akzeptieren, wenn er dir keinen Erben zeugt? Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst in Askaban zu Verstand gekommen."

Er hatte leise gesprochen. Mit diesem Tonfall wie damals in ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke in Hogwarts vor so vielen Jahren. Ganz leise und doch füllte seine Stimme den ganzen Raum. Er hatte mit jedem Wort mehr Schärfe in seine Stimme gelegt, sodass Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Lucius' Augen funkelte wütend und Hermine wusste genau, mit welchem kalten, harten und doch zugleich glühenden Blick Severus ihm nicht nur Stand hielt, sondern bald zum Blinzeln zwang. Lucius nahm einen Schluck Kaffee um sich zu sammeln und zischte:

„Mein Sohn kennt seine Pflicht und du tust gerade so, als sei Heiraten und Kinder bekommen eine fürchterliche Bürde. Schau dich um, in diesem Raum ist man offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Nur weil du für dich einen anderen Weg gewählt hast, heißt das nicht, dass mein Sohn das ebenso tun wird. Und da deine Familie keine jahrhundertealte Tradition hat, bist du _ausnahmsweise_ auch nicht der Experte, was den Wert der Weitergabe betrifft."

„Da stimme ich dir zu. Aber immerhin mache ich meine Zuneigung zu Draco nicht davon abhängig, welchen Lebensentwurf er wählt."

Hermine wäre fast ein ergriffenes Wimmern entwichen. Im Raum war es totenstill, selbst die Kinder waren wie erstarrt. Die Spannung krabbelte ameisenhaft auf der Haut und Hermine war übel von Lucius' Worten. Es war die Bestätigung von allem, was Draco seit Jahren in den Wahnsinn trieb und es tat so weh, zu wissen, dass er mit seiner Angst einfach nur recht hatte.

„Mein Sohn wird den Weg jeden normalen Mannes wählen. Dass er sich Zeit gelassen hat, gut, aber…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Charlie unterbrach ihn, seine Stimme zitternd vor unterdrückter Wut:

„Jeden normalen Mannes?"

Lucius' Blick war kalt. Es war, als seien all die Jahre nicht gewesen, all die Versöhnung vergessen, sondern als wären sie alle wieder zurück in der Winkelgasse und wie damals, als er Ginny das Tagebuch untergejubelt hatte. Seine Stimme troff vor blanker Herablassung.

„Exakt. Ein richtiger Mann heiratet und bekommt Kinder. Auch wenn es doch nicht Gabrielle sein sollte, dann eben ein anderes Mädchen. Aber da er sie dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten zu ihrer Familie begleitet, kann ich wohl zuversichtlich sein. In unseren Kreisen ist man weniger tolerant als anderswo, was _alternative_ Lebensentwürfe betrifft."

Sein Blick war giftig, sein Tonfall böse und er hielt die Spannung, auch wenn spürbar war, dass ihm spätestens jetzt mehrere Menschen ins Gesicht springen wollten. Wie konnte er es wagen!? So blind wie er bei seinem eigenen Sohn war, so klar sah es wohl bei Charlie.

Es war wider Erwarten Viktor, der antwortete. Er saß neben Charlie und legte demonstrativ eine Hand auf dessen geballte Faust:

„Was bin ich froh, dass meine Eltern mich verstoßen haben für etwas, das ich gewählt habe, und nicht für etwas, was ich bin. Meinen politischen Kampf habe ich gewählt - auch, weil ich gegen diese Reinblutideologie bin, die meine Provinz in den Ruin treibt. Dadurch kann ich den Bruch mit meinen Eltern ertragen. Aber selbst die, so verhaftet wie sie in diesem _alten_ Denken sind, hätten mich nie verstoßen, wenn ich _kein richtiger Mann_ wäre, wie Sie es eben nannten."

Charlie starrte Viktor mit großen Augen an. Anscheinend war Charlie nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Viktor im Bilde war bezüglich seiner Homosexualität und offensichtlich auch mehr als nur entspannt. Viktor hielt den Blickkontakt mit Lucius, der maliziös lächelte:

„Hätte ich mehrere Söhne, wäre ich gegebenenfalls auch toleranter. Aber ich habe nur einen und der ist ein _richtiger_ Mann und wird heiraten und unsere Familie fortführen."

„Immerhin", Severus Lippen zuckten und er begann spöttisch zu grinsen: „müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass Dracos etwaige Kinder deinem Einfluss unterworfen sein werden. So wenig es in deinen Kreisen üblich ist, seine Kinder um ihrer selbst willen zu lieben, so sehr ist Draco mittlerweile in Kreisen zuhause, in denen bedingungslos geliebt wird. Sollte er je Kinder haben, werden sie dein Blut _verraten_ und sich einen _Drachenmist_ um deine Tradition scheren."

Lucius' Blick war mörderisch. Severus Spott war keine Drohung, sondern eine Feststellung, auf die ihm keine Antwort einfiel.

Es war Narzissa, die die Situation beendete, indem sie aufstand.

„Lucius, wir müssen _leider_ gehen. Meine Migräne wird wieder stärker. Bring mich bitte sofort nach Hause. Molly, danke für das köstliche Essen, Harry, danke für die Einladung."

Ihre Stimme war eisern, ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Lucius stand wortlos auf, sein Gesicht hart wie Stein, und verließ den Raum, um seine Frau in den Eingangsbereich zum Flohanschluss zu begleiten.

Mehr als ein stummes Nicken brachte Molly nicht zu Stande, der Rest blieb regungslos zurück.

Als die Tür sich hinter dem Ehepaar schloss und wenig später das Rauschen des Kamins zu hören war, explodierte die Lounge: Die Spannung entlud sich in einem rasanten Anstieg des Lärmpegels, die Kinder rannten alle fast gleichzeitig los, die Babys begannen zu weinen und nicht nur ein Wutausbruch war zu hören.

„Wie kann er es wagen?!"

„Ich hatte echt gedacht, dass er sich verändert hat"

„Narzissa hat sich raus gehalten, hoffentlich sieht sei das alles anders"

„Mit Draco will ich echt nicht tauschen. Nicht, dass ich das je gewollt hätte, aber ehrlich…"

Hermine hörte kaum zu. Severus Worte hallten in ihren Ohren. Nicht nur, hatte er sich klar zu Draco positioniert, er hatte auch klar und deutlich gesagt, dass die _Blutsverräter_ die bessere Familie seien und dass er froh war, dass Draco in diesem Umfeld lebte und diese Werte für sich übernommen hatte. Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, solche Worte von Severus zu hören und dann auch noch öffentlich.

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen und sie griff wortlos seine Hand. Ihr Blick ging zu Charlie, der den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte und sich die Haare raufte, während Viktor ihm aufmunternd zuredete und dabei beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Charlie sah hoch und begegnete ihrem Blick und sie verstanden sich wortlos. Dann ging Charlies Blick zu Severus, der aber damit befasst war, Hermines Hand zu betrachten und seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen dezenten Rosaton angenommen und Hermine musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, das Severus nicht entging und den Farbton intensivierte.

Dann war auch schon Molly bei ihnen und Severus wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als diese ihn in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung zog und zwischen Schluchzen und Rührung sich für seine Worte bedankte. Severus stand blanke Überforderung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hermine gab den Kampf gegen das Kichern auf und auch Charlies Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vater, der seinen Sohn in eine Umarmung zog, die wortlos noch ein weiteres Mal bestätigte, dass Charlie immer und unter allen Umständen akzeptiert und geliebt wurde und das nicht nur, weil er genug Brüder hatte, sondern um seiner selbst willen. Hermine betrachtete die beiden gerührt und wandte sich dann wieder Severus zu, der sich mittlerweile von Molly hatte lösen können.

Leise flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Wow. Das war einfach nur wunderschön." Und bedachte ihn mit einem glühenden Blick.

„Hrmpf." War alles, was der sonst so eloquente Mann herausbrachte.

Severus hatte mittlerweile leuchtend rote Wangen, vermied jeden Blickkontakt und Hermine legte ihre Hand sachte an seine Wange und zwang ihn so sanft, sie anzublicken. Derart aufgewühlt hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt und sie hoffte, dass er die Liebe in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Ihre Blicke verbanden sich und augenblicklich wurde es ruhiger um sie. Sein Blick bettelte um Vergebung und Hermine spürte wieder die Traurigkeit. Und doch zog sie Severus in eine Umarmung und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und der Lärmpegel stieg. Am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Arthur eine Flasche Whiskey auf den Tisch stellte und begann Gläser zu füllen, die alle recht schnell Abnehmer fanden.

Charlie kippte seinen Whiskey und kam dann zu ihnen herüber, den Blick stur auf Severus gerichtet, der zurückweichen wollte. Hermine hielt ihn fest, bis Charlie direkt vor ihm stand, dann zog sie sich leicht zurück. Jetzt war es Severus, der sie festhielt, doch Hermine entwand sich ihm. Charlie sagte nichts, sein Gesicht sprach von Dankbarkeit, Unglaube und Rührung und Hermine hoffte, dass Severus das in seinem aktuellen Zustand zu lesen vermochte. Severus' Gesicht sprach von Scham, Unsicherheit und Überforderung. Hermine wollte ihn küssen und nie wieder loslassen.

Wortlos zog Charlie seinen früheren Lehrer in eine kurze Umarmung. Hermine atmete tief durch und spürte, wie die Traurigkeit und die Anspannung in ihr nachließen.

 **oOo**

Der Streit zwischen Hermine, Severus und Charlie und dann die Eskalation zwischen Lucius und allen anderen, war prägend für die kommenden Wochen. Der Streit und die Versöhnung der beiden Männer, hatte Hermine und Severus einander nähergebracht. Vielleicht hatte Hermine bis dahin nicht deutlich genug gesehen, wie sehr sich Severus verändert hatte, dass er so deutlich für Draco und seine Freiheit Position bezogen hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine Verzweiflungstat gewesen, weil er irgendwie seinen Ausraster gegenüber Charlie hatte ausgleichen wollen. Egal wie, solche Worte wären früher undenkbar gewesen aus dem Munde von Severus Snape.

Lucius Ausfall hatte noch für viel Diskussion gesorgt. Narzissa hatte bestmöglich die Wogen zu glätten versucht und nach einer Weile war Lucius auch im Fuchsbau aufgetaucht und hatte sich formal dafür entschuldigt, die Familie und Charlie beleidigt zu haben. Wirklich glauben tat es ihm niemand, aber die Weasleys waren nie nachtragend gewesen.

Während Molly im Grimmaud Place gewohnt hatte, um ihre Tochter vor und nach der Geburt zu begleiten, hatte sie Draco sehr ins Herz geschlossen und war daher besonders bemüht, weiteren Druck von ihm zu nehmen. Niemand sprach laut davon, dass Draco schwul war, aber mittlerweile hatte es wohl jeder verstanden – außer Lucius. Narzissa hielt sich bedeckt, aber die Wetten lagen zu ihren Gunsten.

Hermine grübelte viel über die Situation von Draco. Er hatte bruchstückhaft erzählt bekommen, was an Weihnachten passiert war. Niemand wollte zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber Draco konnte sich die Details selbst ausmalen. Er reagierte sehr verschlossen und Hermine machte sich Sorgen. Immerhin hatte Charlie ihm einen kleinen Zettel dagelassen, was der erste Kontakt der beiden nach fast einem Jahr war. Gabrielle hatte sie die gesamte Story erzählt und diese war aufgewühlt, wütend und traurig zugleich.

In all dem Trubel vergaß Hermine manchmal fast, dass ihre Niederkunft ins Haus stand. Aber das war ihr nur recht, denn so langsam stellte sich die Panik ein. Geburt war eine der brutalsten Angelegenheiten, die es gab und Hermine graute es davor, stundenlang in Presswehen zu liegen.

Severus tat sein besten, Hermines Eltern waren zur Stelle, Ginny und Molly waren da, ihre Wohnung war vorbereitet, aber alles half nichts, um Hermine die Panik vor dem kommenden totalen Kontrollverlust zu nehmen.

Severus hatte mittlerweile zugesagt, bei der Geburt dabei zu sein, hatte sich mit den Hebammen ausgetauscht und abgesprochen und Hermine war so glücklich, dass er sie begleiten würde. Er wohnte mittlerweile quasi bei ihr und ließ sie kaum aus den Augen. Durch den emotionalen Ausbruch an Weihnachten, war auch sein Verhältnis zum kleinen Biest, wie das Baby bei ihm immer noch hieß, und wie Hermine ihr Kind mittlerweile auch liebevoll nannte, besser geworden.

 **oOo**

Und dann kam der Moment. Hermines Fruchtblase platzte beim Spazierengehen und sie hyperventilierte fast vor Panik. Severus apparierte sie sofort nach Hause, packte alles, säuberte Hermine und brachte sie sofort ins Krankenhaus. Hermine war völlig neben sich und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Severus alles abklärte.

Die Wehen waren brutal und wurden brutaler. Crucio war nie so langanhaltend gewesen und Hermine brüllte wie von Sinnen. Scheinbar hatte ihr Baby einen ziemlichen Dickkopf – was bei den beiden Eltern aber auch nur wenig wunderte.

Hermine verlor jedes Zeitgefühl und war fast im Delierium, als sie plötzlich ein Baby schreien hörte. Sofort war sie hellwach und doch zugleich wie im Traum: Severus stand neben ihr, mit ihrem Baby im Arm, beugte sich zu Hermine und flüsterte ihr liebe Worte ins Ohr, die sie kaum verstand, weil sie nur Augen für ihre Kleine hatte.

Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie die Krankenschwestern sie fertigmachten, sondern hielt nur ihre Tochter im Arm, während Severus neben ihr auf dem Bett lehnte, mit Tränen in den Augen. Alles versank in einer rosa Hormonwolke und Hermine wurde von Erschöpfung überrollt.

* * *

 **Uuund, wie hat es euch gefallen?**


	48. Draco - Pumps

**Und weiter geht es mit Draco... :)**

* * *

 **48\. Draco: Pumps (Herbst 06 – April 07)**

Nach der Aktion mit Dennis hatte Draco niemanden mehr gevögelt. Irgendwie war ihm dieses Unverbindliche zuwider und für eine Beziehung mit jemand anders als Charlie war er nicht bereit. Vielleicht würde ihm irgendwann jemand begegnen, mit dem es passte. Bis dahin war sein Leben auch so turbulent genug. Zumal er ja auch erst einmal mit seinen Eltern reden müsste. Denn eine richtige Beziehung zu verheimlichen, war ja nochmal schlimmer als nur sich selbst zu verheimlichen.

Immerhin hatte er über Dennis noch ein paar Leute kennen gelernt, mit denen er ab und an etwas unternahm. Es war zwischendurch ganz erfrischend, aus der Zauberwelt raus zu kommen und durch Gay-Clubs zu tanzen oder auch mit ein paar Jungs in die Sauna zu gehen. Sauna war wirklich großartig. Hermine hatte ihm erst einmal erklären müssen, was das war und wie das ging. Seitdem war Draco regelmäßig in der Sauna, manchmal sogar mit Hermine. Ihr Bauch wuchs, das sah schon ziemlich cool aus.

Draco begann auch wieder an Shootings teilzunehmen und Dolores verpasste ihm alle paar Wochen einen etwas anderen Look. Sein Vater schaute jedes Mal grimmig, sagte aber nichts. Seine Mutter zeigte mehr Interesse und ließ sich auch regelmäßig alle Fotos zeigen.

Hermine nun dauerhaft im Ministerium zu vertreten, brachte viele neue Aufgaben. Aber nicht nur das, Draco wurde auch über Vorgänge informiert, die ihm bisher so in ihrer Größe nicht bekannt gewesen waren. Natürlich hatte er von den Spannungen bezüglich Xanatos mitbekommen, aber dass konkret Spione in der Provinz waren und dass Charlie seit seinem Rückzug für Kingsley arbeitete, das erfuhr er erst im späten Herbst.

Es war verwirrend, Charlies Reporte zu lesen, seine Bemühungen, seine Kontakte. Draco korrespondierte nie direkt mit ihm, war nur in der Verwaltung der Informationen beteiligt. Auch Krums Berichte gingen über seinen Schreibtisch, sowie Harrys Meldungen von der Aurorenzentrale, die verdächtige Bewegungen in der eigenen Provinz im Blick hatte.

Gabrielle arbeitete Kingsley mittlerweile auch direkt zu und half ihm die Abteilung für internationale Beziehungen zu reformieren. Draco bekam auch von dort Aufgaben zugeteilt und war teilweise Gabrielle unterstellt, was bei ihnen beiden für Erheiterung sorgte.

Ja, die Arbeit im Ministerium hielt ihn auf Trapp und machte ihm Spaß. Die Touren mit den Jungs waren lustig und in der WG lief alles gut. Gabrielle und er betüttelten weiter James und Molly hatte einen solchen Narren an ihm gefressen, dass Draco sich mittlerweile getraut hatte, ihr zu verraten, dass er schwul sei. Sie hatte so herzallerliebst reagiert und Draco hatte sich bei dem wehmütigen Gedanken erwischt, dass seine Eltern so ähnlich sein sollten.

Aber dem war nicht so. Ja, seine Mutter zeigte sich offen gegenüber seinen Fotos und seiner Mode, aber verlor strikt nie ein Wort über Beziehung und dergleichen. Wobei das natürlich auch angenehm war, weil sie ihn so nicht unter Druck setzte. Sein Vater war da weniger zurückhaltend. Als Draco im November andeutete, dass er vielleicht über Weihnachten mit Gabrielle nach Frankreich fahren würde, leuchteten die Augen seines Vaters derart, dass Draco übel wurde. So oft hatte er schon gesagt, dass er und Gabrielle kein Paar seien, aber sein Vater wollte es einfach nicht einsehen.

Der Trip nach Frankreich war als Idee ja vergangenes Jahr entstanden, also durchaus nicht neu. Aber wenn sein Vater dann so erwartungsvoll war, dann wäre es vielleicht keine gute Idee. Draco war hin und her gerissen. Ein Tapetenwechsel würde ihm wirklich gut tun und er war lange nicht in Frankreich gewesen. Natürlich war es in seinen Kreisen unüblich, dass unverheiratete Kinder ohne ihre Eltern verreisten – egal wie alt sie waren. Besser gesagt: Normalerweise war man in seinem Alter schon verheiratet, sodass das Problem nicht auftauchte.

Bei den Weasleys zuckte natürlich niemand mit der Wimper, da reiste man zu wem man wollte, ohne sich einen Kopf zu machen. Draco seufzte. Je mehr er mit diesem Clan zu tun hatte, desto mehr sehnte er sich nach der Freiheit und Liebe, die in dieser Familie gelebt wurde.

 **oOo**

Es war Anfang Dezember und noch war Draco etwas unschlüssig. Gabrielle verstand seine Bedenken und war entspannt. Kingsley rief ihn via Memo in sein Büro und Draco stand auf und klopfte.

„Herr Minister, Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe hier Ihre Arbeitsaufträge. Stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass alle Unterlagen zu Viktor Krum zeitnah sortiert vorliegen. Charlie Weasley bringt ihn an Weihnachten mit und ich möchte die kurze Zeit gut nutzen. Sind Sie zwischen den Jahren verfügbar? Ich weiß, keine gute Zeit, aber es geht nur um einen Nachmittag. Ich habe sonst keine Gelegenheit, mit Krum zu sprechen."

WAS? Charlie brachte Krum mit? An Weihnachten? Also, dass die beiden Freunde waren, hatte er von Harry gehört. Dass sie gut zusammenarbeiteten, wusste er von den Berichten. Aber Weihnachten? Wieso? War da mehr als nur Freundschaft? Charlie hatte noch nie irgendjemanden mitgebracht!

Draco wurde übel.

„Äh, … ich… ich werde alles vorbereiten, aber ich werde voraussichtlich über Weihnachten und Neujahr nicht hier sein, sondern in Frankreich."

Der Minister hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„So, Frankreich. Muss ich also ohne Sie und ohne Miss Delacour auskommen?"

„Ja."

„Wird Ihre Mutter dann ebenfalls in Frankreich weilen?"

Jetzt war Draco verwirrt, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass seine Reise für einen Malfoy unüblich war und der Minister sicher nur das meinte.

„Nein, meine Mutter wird hier sein. Ich begleite Gabrielle zu ihrer Familie."

Das freudige Strahlen im Gesicht des Ministers verwirrte ihn dann etwas. Noch so einer, der auf eine Heirat spekulierte? Immerhin schien er sich ehrlich zu freuen.

„Das freut mich. Ist es Ihr erster Besuch bei der Familie?"

„Ja. Und nein, es ist nur ein Freundschaftsbesuch. Es ist unüblich in meinen Kreisen, dass man so verreist, ich weiß."

In den Augen des Ministers leuchtete Verständnis. Wohlwollend fügte er an:

„Ein Tapetenwechsel wird Ihnen sicherlich gut tun. Sie arbeiten schließlich sehr viel und sehr gut."

„Danke, Herr Minister."

„Das wäre es dann. Die Unterlagen zu Krum bitte bis morgen Abend."

„Natürlich, Herr Minister"

Draco Malfoy verließ das Büro und ging direkt zu Gabrielle. Nein, er würde sich kein Weihnachten geben, bei dem er Charlie sehen würde, wie er mit Viktor anbandelte. Beim puren Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht.

 **oOo**

Die Reise nach Frankreich war eine sehr gute Idee gewesen. Einfach mal abschalten und den Kopf wieder freimachen. Das Ehepaar Delacour war sehr freundlich und unaufdringlich, sodass Draco wirklich zur Ruhe kam.

Als er nach zehn Tagen mit Gabrielle wieder im Grimmaud Place ankam, war er wirklich erholt. Und doch spürte er sofort, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Die Potters begrüßten sie mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

Draco ließ Gabrielle smalltalken und begrüßte James, den er doch sehr vermisst hatte. Mit dem kleinen Strampler auf dem Arm wandte er sich an Ginny:

„Erzähl, was haben wir verpasst?"

„Ähm…"

Ginny wand sich und suchte nach Worten. Ihr Gatte sprang ein und seufzte:

„An Weihnachten gab es ziemlich Aufruhr. Dein Vater war ganz begeistert davon, dass ihr zusammen in Frankreich seid und spekulierte laut über Verlobung. Und Severus ist ihm dann ziemlich ins Wort gefallen und hat ihm gesagt, dass er endlich akzeptieren soll, dass ihr nicht heiraten werdet und du das auch generell nicht vorhast. Es wurde ziemlich hitzig und am Ende musste deine Mutter intervenieren. War etwas unschön. Aber ziemlich cool von Severus."

Draco seufzte. Das war schlimmer als befürchtet. Aber mit Severus würde er mal reden müssen, scheinbar hatte der die Lage mittlerweile auch erfasst. Und schien ihm den Rücken zu stärken.

Gabrielle strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter.

„Gibt es sonst noch Vermeldungen? Irgendwer schwanger, verlobt, liiert?"

Draco versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen. Einerseits wollte er von dem belastenden Thema mit seinem Vater ablenken, zum anderen war da noch das Thema Krum, das er in den vergangenen Wochen tunlichst zu verdrängen gesucht hatte.

„Nein" Ginny ging zum Regal und holte einen Stapel Fotos: „Keine Neuigkeiten. Viktor war ziemlich cool drauf, trotz der Situation. Seine Eltern haben ihn verstoßen, weil er sich politisch so gegen den aktuellen Minister reinhängt und sein Vater jetzt Berater von dem ist und er deswegen den Kontakt zu seiner Familie abgebrochen hat. Und da unsere Familie ja nie groß genug ist, hat Charlie ihn einfach eingepackt und mitgebracht. Die zwei sind echt gute Freunde geworden."

Grinsend fügte sie an: „Mama hatte schon spekuliert, aber Charlie hat ihr ziemlich klar gemacht, dass Viktor kein Schwiegersohn sein wird. Hier, ich habe ein paar Bilder am Fest gemacht."

Sie reichte ihnen einen Stapel Fotos und sie setzten sich vor den Kamin. James spielte mit den Knöpfen von Dracos Hemd, während sie durch die Fotos gingen. Es war schon eine sehr große Runde gewesen und Draco war froh um das ruhige Weihnachten in Frankreich.

Gabrielle erzählte von Frankreich und ihrem Urlaub und Draco beruhigte sich bei dem Anblick der Fotos, die Krum und Charlie zeigten. Zumindest waren keine vertrauten Szenen abgelichtet, sie schienen wirklich nur wie Freunde. Und es war nun auch naheliegend, Krum nicht alleine in Rumänien zu lassen, wenn er für seine Arbeit so einen Preis bezahlte.

Draco spürte, wie die Anspannung in ihm nachließ. Bald entschuldigte er sich und stieg die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Als er Charlies altes Zimmer passierte, strich er wie so oft mit den Fingerspitzen über die Tür. Es war längst mehr ein Symbol geworden als ein richtiges Erinnern.

„Kreacher?"

Mit einem Plopp erschien der alte Elf und verneigte sich.

„Was kann Kreacher für Mister Draco tun?"

„Hat Charlie hier übernachtet oder ist er im Fuchsbau geblieben? Und… weißt du, wo Krum geschlafen hat?"

Natürlich war das indiskret, aber Hauselfen stellten keine Fragen und er wollte nur wissen, ob Charlie hier oben gewesen war und ja, er wollte sicher gehen, dass Viktor nicht hier geschlafen hatte. Und jemand anders als Kreacher konnte er so etwas nicht fragen.

„Mister Viktor hat im zweiten Stock geschlafen, in dem Zimmer, in dem Mister Neville gewohnt hat. Und Mister Charlie war hier in seinem alten Zimmer. Kreacher hat das Bett noch nicht bezogen. Kreacher denkt, dass Mister Draco das gerne so möchte. Kreacher kann aber auch sofort das Bett frisch beziehen."

Draco spürte nur, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen. Eigentlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass der alte Elf längst wusste, dass Draco nachts umzog, auch wenn Draco das Zimmer morgens immer wieder herrichtete. Aber dass Kreacher so genau wusste, was los war, hatte er dann doch nicht erwartet. Schon gar nicht, dass er derart mitdachte. Draco war entsprechend sprachlos.

„…Das kann so bleiben, Kreacher… Danke."

Kreacher verbeugte sich und verschwand und Draco ging in sein Zimmer um auszupacken. Innerlich war er schlagartig wieder aufgekratzt und wollte sich am liebsten sofort in das Bett im Nebenzimmer kuscheln. Aber ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung hatte er noch.

Sein Zimmer lag ruhig vor ihm. Ja, die Veränderungen der letzten Monate waren gut. Schrittweise hatte er sein Zimmer umgestaltet. Früher war es recht dunkel gewesen, hatte ein bisschen was von einer Höhle gehabt. Nun war es deutlich heller. Die Wände waren an zwei Seiten hellgrün und an zwei Seiten creme und das Holz war mittlerweile hell und die Vorhänge an seinem Himmelbett creme mit grünen Bändern.

Draco zog seinen Koffer aus der Tasche und vergrößerte ihn. Beim Auspacken bemerkte er auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Foto. Vermutlich hatte Ginny ihm das rausgelegt. Es zeigte Charlie mit James auf dem Arm, wie sie auf der Couch in der Lounge lagen. Draco war sehr froh, dass er alleine war, denn er war einige Minuten nicht in der Lage, sich von dem Anblick zu lösen. Zärtlich strich er über das Foto, nahm es hoch und brachte es zu seinem Nachttischchen.

Als er sich gerade davon abwandte, sah er einen Zettel unter seinem Kopfkissen herauslugen. Er zog ihn heraus, öffnete ihn und erstarrte.

 _Hey Draco,_

 _es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Vater aufgebracht habe. Ich hoffe, das macht dein Outing nicht noch schwerer. Es tut mir sehr leid für dich, dass er wirklich so ist, wie du befürchtest. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er ein besserer Vater sei._

 _Pass auf dich auf._

 _Charlie_

 _Ps: Schönes Zimmer!_

Charlie hatte ihm geschrieben und den Zettel in seinem Bett versteckt! Dracos Puls raste. Immer und immer wieder las er die Zeilen. Scheinbar war an Weihnachten noch deutlich mehr passiert als ihm die Potters verraten hatten. Worum war es in dem Streit gegangen? Was hatte sein Vater getan? Das konnte ja spaßig werden, wenn er sie morgen besuchte.

 **oOo**

Die Nacht in Charlies Bett war schön gewesen. Natürlich hatte ihn die Situation belastet, dass er Grund war für Familienzwist, aber Charlies Geruch, das Foto und das Briefchen ließen ihn tief schlafen. Seine Träume waren geprägt von Familienbildern, von ihm und Charlie, wie sie zusammen ein rothaariges Baby herzten. Das tiefe Gefühl von Heimat, das er dabei empfand, übertraf dann selbst die Traurigkeit am Morgen, als er sich von den Bildern lösen musste.

Er traf seine Eltern zum Mittagessen und versuchte, sich so neutral wie möglich zu geben. Der Streit wurde nicht erwähnt, sein Vater hielt sich insgesamt sehr zurück bei dem Gespräch und Draco tauschte sich nur kurz mit seiner Mutter aus. Danach hielt er es in der angespannten Stimmung nicht mehr lange aus und besuchte Hermine.

Von der erfuhr er immerhin, dass so viel, dass Severus seinem Vater vorgeworfen hatte, ihn mit dem Thema Heiraten und Familie zu sehr unter Druck setze und dass sein Vater ausfällig geworden sei, von wegen alternativen Lebensentwürfen und der Frage, was ein richtiger Mann sei. Das habe Charlie wütend gemacht und Viktor hatte deeskalieren müssen. Dass Severus dann gesagt habe, dass Dracos etwaige Kinder es besser haben würden als Draco, weil er seine Kinder bedingungslos lieben würde, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Sein Vater hatte sich so in das Thema verbissen. Es war natürlich die Tradition, es war seine Blutlinie und der Fortbestand war mit so viel Leid erkauft. Aber Draco fragte sich immer öfter, ob gelitten haben leiden lassen rechtfertigte. Nur, weil sein Vater und seine Vorfahren so viel für diese Blutlinie geopfert hatten, sollte Draco sein Leben, sein Glück, alles aufgeben müssen? Eine Lüge leben? Wurde dieses Elend nicht mit jeder Generation absurder und grausamer?

Und doch konnte er seinem Vater nicht entgegen treten. Im Gegenteil.

 **oOo**

Um gegen den Stress anzukommen, begann Draco wieder öfter zu trainieren. Jetzt im Winter war er etwas nachlässig gewesen, auch, weil es im Büro viel zu tun gab und er nicht gern im Dunkeln joggte. Er sprach mit den Jungs und meldete sich in einem Sportstudio an und belegte Sportkurse. Squash war grandios nach einem langen Tag und Kickboxen war perfekt, um Aggressionen abzubauen. Zudem lief, wenn Draco vom Kickboxen kam, im Nebenraum ein Tanzkurs. Und zwar kein normaler Tanzkurs, nein, sondern _Heels (advanced)_. Draco kannte seit Dolores zwar Männer auf Higheels, aber tanzende Männer auf Heels, zumal keine Drags, waren eine ganz andere Hausnummer.

Der Trainer war extrem heiß und bewegte sich dermaßen lasziv, dass Draco beim puren zusehen schummerig wurde. Aber am meisten faszinierte Draco die positive Energie und Selbstsicherheit, die der Trainer ausstrahlte. Laut Raumplan war sein Name Yanis. Draco konnte sein Alter nur schwer schätzen. Er hatte dunkle Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und einen Bart, was ihm zusammen einen Look gab, als sei er eben aus dem Bett gefallen. Ein Gedanke, der Draco ziemlich gefiel. Genauso wie die roten Shorts, die Yanis zum Training trug, die seinen Hintern perfekt in Szene setzten und dabei mit den schwarzen Heels einfach nur absurd aussahen.

Ende Februar folgte Harry seinem schwulen Kumpel mutig zu Dolores Frisörladen und ließ sich von dem Hühnerhaufen eine Frisur verpassen. Draco, der seit Yanis mit der Idee spielte, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen – ein no-go im Hause Malfoy – brachte die Idee vor und fand sofort Unterstützung. Das End' vom Lied war eine Bart-Challenge mit Harry, der scheinbar des Rasierens müde war und nur einen Anlass suchte, damit aufzuhören. Also wurde beschlossen, dass beide einen Monat Zeit hatten, sich einen Bart stehen zu lassen, und dann die Jury, bestehend aus fünf kompetenten Frisörinnen, den Sieger küren würde. Der Verlierer würde der Willkür der Fünf ausgesetzt, die einmal freie Hand bei der Frisurwahl bekommen sollte. Draco war natürlich wild entschlossen zu gewinnen, denn er hatte Dolores Faible für Strähnchen nicht vergessen.

 **oOo**

Der März neigte sich dem Ende zu und Draco schwante Unheil. Die Malfoygene waren scheinbar wirklich nicht für Gesichtsbehaarung gemacht und entsprechend weigerte sich der Flaum in seinem Gesicht hartnäckig, so etwas wie ein ansehnlicher Bart zu werden. Harry dagegen sah mit einem dichten, gepflegten Dreitagebart extrem heiß aus und Draco bereitete sich schon mental auf Strähnchen vor.

Das einzig Gute am Tag der Entscheidung war, dass er den Flaum dann wieder abrasieren konnte. Bis dahin war ja nur stutzen erlaubt gewesen, was bei ihm völlig sinnlos gewesen war. Die fünf Queens zelebrierten die Siegerehrung natürlich klischeegerecht und hatten sichtlich ihren Spaß. Dracos Anspannung wuchs, als sich die Jury seinem Urteil zuwandte.

„Draco, mein Süßer!" Dolores war sichtlich in ihrem Element: „Da du als ehrenhafter Verlierer nun unserer Willkür ausgeliefert bist, wir aber keine Unmenschen sind, geben wir dir zwei Optionen zu Wahl. Die eine ist natürlich meine langgewünschte Strähnchenfrisur. Ich habe verschiedene Gold- und Silbertöne, die fabelhaft an dir aussehen würden zusammen mit einer grünen Strähne... Aber deinem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck entnehme ich, dass du Option zwei hören möchtest: Du als unser Model-Beau könntest alternativ auch das hier anziehen und für eine Weile damit in unserem Laden bleiben."

Mit diesen Worten und einem verdächtigen Grinsen reichte sie ihm eine Schuhschachtel. Draco griff sie mit spitzen Fingern und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Kann ich zuerst rein schauen?"

Das Glitzern in den Augen der Hühner war beunruhigend und Draco öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel, nur um sofort dunkelrot anzulaufen: In der Schachtel lagen rote Pumps und schwarze Shorts.

Draco starrte entgeistert in die Schachtel, dann zu einer schelmisch grinsenden Dolores und wieder in die Schachtel.

„Wie gesagt, die grüne Strähne würde sehr gut zu deinen Augen passen…"

Draco graute es bei der Vorstellung. Wortlos nahm er die Kiste, stand auf und ging Richtung Hinterzimmer. Der Hühnerstall mitsamt aller Schaulustiger begann zu jubeln und Draco musste sich sehr darauf konzentrieren, dass eine kurze Weile Blamage hier besser war als wochenlang mit grünen Haaren herumzulaufen. Also schloss er die Tür hinter sich, wechselte die Hose und beäugte kritisch die Pumps. Immerhin war der Absatz nicht zu hoch, wenn auch mit sechs Zentimetern für einen ungeübten Träger immer noch brutal. Grundsätzlich schöne Schuhe, aber Dracos Füße taten schon bei dem Gedanken weh. Er stand auf und knotete sein Hemd am Bauch zusammen, damit es nicht zu blöd aussah, denn von Yanis' Trainingsoutfits wusste er, dass das geknotet ganz gut aussah. Dann atmete er tief durch und zog die Schuhe an, die noch enger waren als gedacht. Und sechs Zentimeter waren abartig, Draco schwankte gefährlich und eierte mit Mühe die drei Schritte zum großen Spiegel.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er bei dem Anblick, den er im Spiegel bot, lachen oder weinen sollte. Sein Gesicht war krebsrot, aber die Pumps waren einfach geil. Und es half jetzt alles nichts, er musste das jetzt in Profimanier durchstehen und sich der langsam ungeduldig rufenden Meute stellen.

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an Charlie und der Vorstellung, dass der ihn jetzt so sehen würde, öffnete er grinsend die Tür und stellte sich der Welt.

 **oOo**

Die Pumps hatte er behalten. Nicht nur, weil er an der Reaktion der anderen gemerkt hatte, dass er damit verdammt heiß aussah, sondern auch, weil er das Herumwackeln damit wirklich amüsant gefunden hatte. Wie Yanis auf fast zehn Zentimetern so tanzen konnte, war ihm wirklich unerklärlich. Aber dass man sich in diesen Schuhen wohlfühlen könnte, das war ihm nun klar geworden.

So viel zu dem Versuch, mehr ein richtiger Mann zu werden. Wann immer Draco sich über seinen Vater ärgerte, zog er in seinem Zimmer die Schuhe an und übte Laufen. Gabrielle hatte sich sofort passende Pumps gekauft und unterstützte ihn. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine mal nach dem Tanzkurs fragen, den sie vor Jahren belegt hatte. So als Basis. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, könnte er ja dann irgendwann bei Yanis Heels tanzen?

* * *

 **Kleine Hommage an Yanis Marshall 3**


	49. Harry - Morgaine

**Zielgerade ^_^**

* * *

 **49\. Harry: Morgaine (Jan 2007)**

Harry wickelte James und Ginny reichte ihm die frische Babykleidung. Unfassbar, wie groß sein Sohn schon war, dabei war er erst sieben Monate. Und noch viel unfassbarer war, wie schnell die Zeit verging: Sieben Monate! Mit seinem fertig angezogenen Kind wandte er sich an seine Frau:

„Charlie hat an Weihnachten echt eine Weile gebraucht, um sich an James zu gewöhnen. Er ist Babys nicht so gewöhnt, oder?"

„Drachenbabys ja, aber so winzige Menschen, ich glaube, da hat er Angst, etwas kaputt zu machen."

Ginny lachte. Sie hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut, ihren Bruder nach fast einem Jahr wieder zu sehen und ihm auch endlich stolz ihr Baby vorzustellen.

„Hat Draco eigentlich auf das Foto reagiert?"

„Ja, mit roten Wangen und einem genuschelten ‚Danke für das Foto'. Ich hätte quietschen können, so süß war das!" Ginny lachte bei der Erinnerung.

„Hach ja, schade, dass sich die beiden an Weihnachten nicht getroffen haben. Aber irgendwie auch gut, dass Draco den Ausraster seines Vaters nicht mitbekommen hat. Andererseits macht es das überfällige Outing nicht gerade leichter. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Lucius. Und frage mich, was Narzissa denkt."

„Bei Lucius frage ich mich, ob er wirklich realisiert, was er tut." Ginny blickte nachdenklich zu ihrem Sohn: „Ich vermute, dass er nicht weiß, was er seinem Sohn antut. Vielleicht ist es Ignoranz und er spürt, dass er einen verlorenen Kampf kämpft, aber wirklich realisiert hat er es nicht. Er hat sich da festgebissen und ich weiß nicht, ob er das noch lösen kann."

„Diese ganze Idee von Blutlinie ist mir immer noch so fremd. Natürlich ist Familientradition wichtig und ist es schade, wenn eine Familie keinen Fortbestand hat. Aber dafür so viel zu opfern? Wozu? Selbstzweck?"

„Brauchst du mich nicht fragen, ich bin Blutsverräterin. Und das nicht zufällig durch die Gruppe um Lucius. Meine Eltern haben ihre Ehe frei selbst bestimmt und mit den Grundsätzen der Reinblutidee gebrochen. Und siehe da: Der Clan explodiert." Sie lachte und gab ihrem Sohn einen Kuss: „Aber von Severus war ich schwer beeindruckt. Was hat ihn nur dazu gebracht, Lucius so scharf anzugreifen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Kurz davor gab es noch Streit zwischen ihm, Hermine und Charlie…"

„Was?"

„Ich habe es nicht ganz mitbekommen, aber scheinbar gab es einen Vorfall zwischen Severus und Charlie und vermutlich ging es um Hermine. Wenn Charlie nicht schwul wäre, würde denken, dass Severus ihn als Vater des Kindes vermutet. Aber das ergibt ja keinen Sinn, da wäre Viktor viel naheliegender und mit dem war er völlig normal."

„Umso verwirrender, dass er so Partei für Charlie ergriffen hat. Aber vielleicht war es eine Wiedergutmachung? Danach schienen sie sich ja vertragen zu haben. Ach, ich bin gespannt, wie Hermines Baby aussieht und wann sich dieses Rätsel löst."

„Ich auch!"

 **oOo**

Harry und Ginny schauten sich an und fingen beide an zu schmunzeln. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, war einfach zu gut.

Hermine war gestern aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und heute waren Harry und Ginny mit Baby-Besuch dran. Der Anblick von Severus mit Spucktuch über der Schulter und einem winzigen Baby im Arm, war einfach unfassbar. Vor allem die professionelle und zugleich liebevolle Art, mit der er mit dem Neugeborenen umging, war herzerwärmend amüsant.

„Severus, seit wann bist du so ein Profi im Umgang mit Babys?"

Ginny hatte eben mit offenem Mund gestaunt, als Severus das Baby wickelte, als habe er noch nie etwas anderes getan.

„Seit vier Tagen", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Hermine," Harry wandte sich lachend an die erschöpft auf dem Sofa liegende Freundin: „Deine kleine Morgaine ist einfach zu süß und hat Severus komplett um den Finger gewickelt."

„Ja, das hat sie. Und zwar mit ihrem ersten Schrei", Hermine blickte mit strahlenden Augen zu dem Mann, der ihr Baby im Arm hielt: „Er versorgt sie, während ich schlafe. Er war auch im Krankenhaus immer bei uns."

Ginny konnte es sich nicht verkneifen: „Sie steht dir gut, Severus. Wirklich gut. Und es freut mich, dass doch noch ein Baby dein Herz erwärmen konnte, nachdem du dich so dagegen gewehrt hast. Ich wusste doch, im Kern bist du ein Softy."

Sie grinste und er schnaubte.

„Morgaine ist die Ausnahme. So oft im Leben ist man ja nicht bei der Geburt eines Kindes dabei."

Da konnte Harry nur beipflichten: „Das stimmt und es ist toll, dass Morgaine mit dir einen Mann in ihrem Leben hat, auf den sie sich verlassen kann."

Die Antwort war ein Gegrummel und Severus legte Morgaine in die Arme ihrer Mutter.

„Da du nun Besuch hast und deine Eltern nachher noch kommen, bin ich bis heute Abend in Buttermere, ich muss noch zwei Lieferungen aufsetzen."

Und mit diesen Worten entschwand er ohne weiteren Kommentar, aber mit roten Wangen. Harry war überrumpelt. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Hatte er Severus überfordert? Musste er sich erst noch damit arrangieren, diesem Baby trotz allem völlig verfallen zu sein? Er blickte fragend zu Ginny, dann zu Hermine.

Diese seufzte: „Er will nicht darauf angesprochen werden, dass er verrückt nach der Kleinen ist. Bei der Geburt hat er sie als erstes im Arm gehalten und lässt sie fast nicht mehr los. Aber mit Emotionen oder eher dem Sprechen über Emotionen ist er sehr restriktiv. Ich meine, er und ich haben uns bis heute nicht gesagt, dass wir uns lieben. Wir wissen es, aber wir reden nicht darüber. Mit Morgaine ist es das selbe."

Ginny schaute ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an und sprach aus, was Harry dachte: „Ihr habt euch noch nicht eure Liebe gestanden? Wie bitte?"

„Ach Ginny, du weißt, dass wir es mit dem Reden über Gefühle nicht so haben und eher Taten sprechen lassen. Aber lasst uns von etwas anderem sprechen – Harry, bist du unter die Räuber gegangen?"

„Häh?"

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich tagelang nicht rasiert, so wild sahst du zuletzt aus, als wir gemeinsam auf der Flucht waren."

„Achso, ja, Draco und ich haben einen Wettstreit, wer nach einem Monat den schöneren Bart hat. Ich bin ja gespannt, ob Draco überhaupt Flaum im Gesicht wächst. Letztens war ich mit bei seinem Frisör und da kamen wir auf die Idee, beziehungsweise ich hatte schon länger überlegt, mir einen Bart stehen zu lassen. Draco hatte die gleiche Idee und Ende des Monats werden die Frisörinnen im Salon den Sieger küren."

„Soso." Hermine lachte: „Ja, von Dolores habe ich mittlerweile auch schon einiges gehört. Sie muss herrlich sein."

„Ist sie. Ein echtes Original. Und diese Leggins! Mir taten bei dem Muster echt die Augen weh." Harry musste bei der Erinnerung lachen.

Die restliche Zeit verging schnell, als sich die Frauen über Geburt und Wochenbett austauschten. Harry hörte nur halb zu und widmete sich Morgaine. Noch war es zu früh, um die definitive Augenfarbe zu erkennen, aber es schien wohl auf eine dunkle Farbe hinaus zu laufen, passend zu dem schwarzen oder dunkelbraunen Flaum auf ihrem Kopf. Ihre Hautfarbe war wie bei Hermine etwas dunkler, aber die Haare der Kleinen waren definitiv dunkler als die ihrer Mutter. Also waren alle Weasleys raus und auch alle Männer, die nicht schwarze Haare hatten. Da blieben aktuell nur noch Viktor und Severus und beide hatten die Vaterschaft bestritten.

Harry wurde durch die Türklingel aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Hermines Eltern kamen und wollten ihr Enkelkind wiedersehen. Sie waren beide sichtlich glücklich darüber, dass Hermine das Kind behielt und waren Morgaine ebenfalls völlig verfallen.

Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich bald darauf, damit es nicht zu trubelig wurde und die sichtlich noch erschöpfte Hermine sich weiter erholen konnte.

Kaum waren sie zuhause, platze es schon aus Ginny heraus: „Severus, sowas von Severus! Die Kleien sieht ihm so übertrieben ähnlich!"

„WAS?"

„Harry, ich bitte dich, das ist so deutlich! Vermutlich weiß er es selbst nicht oder weigert sich, es zu sehen, keine Ahnung, aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Severus der Vater ist."

„Aber die beiden haben nicht…?"

„Harry, letztlich wissen nur die beiden, was wirklich gelaufen ist und kann man auch anders schwanger werden."

Harry schien das Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn Ginny winkte lachend ab.

„Und es passt ja auch, dass Hermine es ihm unmöglich sagen konnte, so wie Severus zu dem Thema ausgerastet ist. Diese Beziehung war im Sommer noch so fragil, das wäre übel ausgegangen. Ich meine, die können sich ja jetzt noch nicht einmal sagen, dass sie sich lieben! Boah, ich fasse es nicht! Aber das ist so gut! Er hat sich in seine Tochter verliebt! Alles wird gut, alles wird gut werden!"

Seine Frau jubelte und feierte ihre Erkenntnis. Harry war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Es wäre etwas zu viel Drama, als dass er das rational nachvollziehen könnte. Aber die Weiber hatten Severus Abneigung gegen Kinder auch irgendwie krasser empfunden als er. Es blieb abzuwarten, wie Hermine weiter handeln würde.

 **oOo**

Harry war fassungslos. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht und auch in seiner Körpermitte wurde es warm. Draco schien beschlossen zu haben, wenn dann mit wehenden Fahnen unter zu gehen und zelebrierte die ihm zuteil werdende Aufmerksamkeit.

Draco hatte die Bart-Challenge verloren, der Flaum in seinem Gesicht war beim besten Willen nicht als Bart zu bezeichnen und nun musste er sich in Shorts und Pumps im Frisörladen präsentieren. Dafür, dass Draco vorgab, noch nie auf solchen Schuhen gestanden zu haben, stand er aber auffallend souverän auf den roten Absätzen. Harry wurde zunehmend warm. Sicherlich hatte Draco einen Zauber benutzt, um stabil zu stehen!

Diese Beine! Harry war fassungslos ob Dracos schlanker Beine. Die Shorts betonte seinen Hintern und sein Hemd hatte er lässig am Bauch geknotet. Er sah einfach nur heiß aus und war sich dessen voll und ganz bewusst. Kokett verteilte er Küsschen an die Anwesenden und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit.

Wenn Lucius das sehen könnte, würde er vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Und Charlie würde Draco einfach nehmen und im Hinterzimmer flachlegen. Harrys Wangen wurden bei diesem Gedanken noch heißer und er versuchte krampfhaft, sich abzulenken, was nur mäßig gelang. Zu allem Überfluss hatte Draco seine Reaktion bemerkt und kam mit einem maliziösen Grinsen auf ihn zu:

„Harry, mein Süßer, gefalle ich dir? Hätte ich das gewusst, wäre unser Shooting ganz anders abgelaufen!"

Und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich, zur Freude aller Zuschauer, direkt auf Harrys Schoß.

„Welches Shooting?" Dolores hatte ein hungriges Glitzern in ihren Augen.

„Wir haben für seine Frau im Sommer ein gemeinsames Fotoshooting gemacht. Ginny findet, dass wir zusammen heiß aussehen, also haben wir uns in Szene gesetzt. Und sie hat die Bilder, da musst du Ginny fragen, wenn du die sehen möchtest."

Er lachte und Dolores wandte sich sofort an Harry: „Sag deiner Frau, ich mach ihr die Haare umsonst, sie soll die Bilder mitbringen."

Harry war mit der Gesamtsituation so überfordert, dass er keinen Ton heraus brachte. Dracos Hintern drückte sich gegen seine halbharte Erektion und Draco schmunzelte ihn entsprechend an. Dann erlöste er ihn aus der Situation, stand auf und präsentierte sich weiter den Anwesenden, während Harry versuchte, seiner Erregung Herr zu werden und nicht auf Dracos Hintern zu starren.

 **oOo**

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny saß im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf dem Bett. Harry schwante Unheil. Die Situation im Frisörladen steckte ihm noch in den Gliedern und auch wenn Draco seit dem keinerlei Anspielung mehr gemacht hatte und tat, als sei nichts gewesen, so fühlte Harry sich immer noch überfordert. Entsprechend hatte er Ginnys Nähe etwas abgewiesen, was seiner Frau natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Harry rieb sich das Gesicht und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen. Seufzend drehte er sich zu Ginny: „Ich fühle mich etwas überfordert mit mir selbst. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ehrlich. Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken."

„Was ist passiert oder mit wem hat es zu tun?"

Harry blickte hoch zu dem weinroten Baldachin über ihnen. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Machte das die Situation nicht größer als sie war?

„Draco. Er hat den Bart-Wettstreit verloren und musste dann ja in Pumps durch den Laden. Es hat mich völlig umgehauen ihn so zu sehen."

Mittlerweile glühten seine Wangen fast schmerzhaft. Er wagte immer noch nicht, Ginny anzusehen: „Er hat kokettiert und sich auf meinen Schoß gesetzt, er hat genau gesehen … und gespürt, dass ich etwas zu angetan war."

„Soso." War alles, was seine Frau dazu sagte. Zögerlich schaute er sie an. Sie blickte ernst. Nach einer Weile fragte sie ebenso ernst: „Fühlst du dich von Draco grundsätzlich angezogen oder war es nur der Moment? Oder sind es generell Männer? Fühlst du dich einfach körperlich angezogen oder bist du verliebt?"

„WAS? Nein!" Er saß senkrecht und starrte seine Frau an, die verwirrend ruhig blieb.

„Harry, es ist jetzt nicht so, als käme das völlig überraschend. Reg dich ab. Natürlich fände ich es… wenig erbaulich, wenn du mit jemand anders als mir Sex haben würdest oder dich in jemanden verlieben würdest. Aber sich von anderen Menschen angezogen zu fühlen, hat man ja nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle. Nur, ob daraus Taten folgen. Die Frage ist, was willst du? Was spricht dich an? Was ist es, dass dich an Draco reizt?"

Überfordert starrte er seine Gattin an, die seufzte: „Du musst das nicht jetzt beantworten, Harry, aber ich möchte, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Wir sind verheiratet und ich gedenke nicht, daran etwas zu ändern. Aber Ehen funktionieren nur, wenn man über solche Dinge redet. Wie gesagt, für pure Anziehung kannst du nichts. Aber ich möchte, dass du mit mir darüber sprichst, damit nichts zwischen uns steht."

Harry nickte stumm und zog seine Gattin in seine Arme. Dann löste er sich, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss: „Ich liebe dich, Ginny."


	50. Severus - Eileen

**50\. Severus: Eileen (Jan 2007)**

„Woher wusstest du von meiner Orientierung?"

Draco saß im Sessel, nippte an seinem Tee und beäugte Severus kritisch. Severus war angespannt; dieses Gespräch war wichtig, aber auch diffizil. Draco war hier, nachdem er von mehreren Seiten gehört hatte, was an Weihnachten geschehen war. Laut Hermine hatte ihm niemand die volle Härte von Lucius Worten übermittelt, aber Draco kannte seinen Vater sicherlich gut genug.

Severus saß auf seinem Sofa und wog Worte ab:

„Ich hatte lange den Verdacht. Zum einen war mir klar, dass das Verhältnis von Gabrielle und dir zwar sehr intim, aber nicht körperlich ist. Dann auch dein Abgrenzen gegen jede Form von Heirat und auch dein Verhalten gegenüber Charlie Weasley. Ich hatte früh den Eindruck, dass du für ihn schwärmst. Und von seiner Orientierung wusste ich."

„So so. Hermine meinte, du wüsstest von uns."

Severus erstarrte. Was hatte Hermine ihm erzählt? Er suchte nach Worten, um die Frage möglichst unauffällig zu stellen, wurde jedoch von Draco unterbrochen:

„Hättest du die Güte, mir zu sagen, woher? Hermine schwieg sich darüber aus, sah aber wenig begeistert aus."

Severus atmete erst zischend aus, nur um dann neu zu überlegen, wie er die Vorkommnisse möglichst dezent verpacken sollte:

„Ich habe im Sommer Charlie besucht und ihn bezüglich Hermines Kind zur Rede gestellt. Ich war sicher, er sei der Vater. Dabei kam ans Licht, dass ihr beide liiert ward…"

Er sah prüfend zu Draco, der ihn kritisch musterte, aber ansonsten eine tadellose Maske trug und Severus schob nach:

„…und er ist nicht der Vater."

Dracos Augen blitzten kurz auf und ein Lächeln zuckte an seinem Mundwinkel, das er sogleich mit der Teetasse verbarg. Scheinbar freute ihn die Aussage doch sehr.

„Wann wirst du deinen Eltern erzählen, dass du schwul bist? Zumindest deine Mutter könnte es gefasst nehmen."

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich.

„Ja, Mutter vermutlich. Aber du weißt genau, dass Vater durchdrehen wird. Ich werde von Glück reden können, wenn ich das Gespräch überlebe."

„Wie geht es dir, damit so lange zu leben? Seit wann weißt du für dich, dass du schwul bist?"

Draco meditierte seine Teetasse. Er war nicht oft in Buttermere, aber seit Severus ihm seine Adresse gegeben hatte, kam er hin und wieder vorbei.

„Ich war lange verwirrt. Wirklich eingesehen habe ich es erst nach einer Weile, als das mit Charlie schon lief. Es hat mich ziemlich überfordert, aber solange Charlie da war, war es ok. Wirklich schwierig ist es erst, seit er wieder in Rumänien ist. Ich interessiere mich nur für ihn. Das macht es etwas unnötig kompliziert."

Der Blonde schmunzelte zynisch und Severus spürte, wie traurig er sein musste.

„Aber es ist auch gut so. Ich kann keine Beziehung führen, egal mit wem, solange ich das mit meinem Vater nicht geklärt habe. Es ist eine Sache, mich selbst zu verstecken oder ein Verhältnis wie das mit Charlie. Aber eine richtige Beziehung zu verbergen, wäre eine ganz andere Liga und selbst für einen Slytherin zu feige und verlogen."

„Wahre Worte."

Beide Männer schwiegen. Sie redeten nie viel und das war so ziemlich das längste, private Gespräch, das sie bisher geführt hatten. Alles Wichtige war gesagt, außer vielleicht…:

„Du weißt, du hast meine Unterstützung, auch und gerade bei Lucius. Es ist dein Leben und seine Ideale haben dir genug Leid beschert."

Ein weicher Blick und ein leichtes Hebend es Mundwinkels war alles, was er darauf bekam. Aber es sagte alles. Nach einem weiteren Schluck Tee wechselten sie das Thema.

 **oOo**

Wie klein solche Finger sein konnten. Und erst die Fußzehen. Und diese Fingernägel! Aber auch die Wimpern und diese Stupsnase! Severus war nicht ansprechbar. Gut, dass Hermine gerade schlief, er kam sich immer noch so albern vor, wenn er dieses kleine Mensch auf der Brust liegen hatte. Körperkontakt sei gesund, hatte die Hebamme gesagt, deswegen war Severus quasi ärztlich verpflichtet, Morgaine ständig herumzutragen oder eben auf sich liegen zu haben. Und seit das Biest aus dem Bauch seiner Mutter gekommen war, hatte es auch just nichts mehr gegen Severus, sondern hatte ihn im Gegenteil als persönlichen Diener angenommen und schickte ihn ständig zwischen Windeln und Waschen und kuscheln hin und her.

Und Severus war glücklich. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie dieses kleine Mensch ihn so um den Finger hatte wickeln können. Er hatte völlig die Herrschaft über sich verloren. Morgaine brauchte nur mit verschlafenen Augen zu Gähnen und anzufangen zu schmatzen, da wusste Severus schon, dass sie gleich Milch wollte und wenn sie dieses kleine süße Näschen rümpfte, dann war es in der Regel die Windel und … Severus seufzte ergeben und strich dem dösenden Baby über den Rücken.

 **oOo**

Ginevras konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Nachdem sie ihm staunend und abschätzend beim Wickeln zugesehen hatte und immer wieder von Morgaine zu ihm und zurück gesehen hatte, sagte sie süffisant:

„Sie steht dir gut, Severus. Wirklich gut. Und es freut mich, dass doch noch ein Baby dein Herz erwärmen konnte, nachdem du dich so dagegen gewehrt hast. Ich wusste doch, im Kern bist du ein Softy."

Er schnaubte. Softy! Als ob es das wäre.

„Morgaine ist die Ausnahme. So oft im Leben ist man ja nicht bei der Geburt eines Kindes dabei."

Zum Glück stieg Potter darauf ein: „Das stimmt und es ist toll, dass Morgaine mit dir einen Mann in ihrem Leben hat, auf den sie sich verlassen kann."

… auch wenn das nichts war, was er jetzt hören wollte. Weder Ginevras Blicke noch Potters Kommentare. Die beiden dachten offensichtlich das gleiche wie er. Jedem Blinden wäre aufgefallen, dass Morgaine ihm auffallend ähnlich sah. Es war unmöglich, aber jeder gemeinsame Blick in den Spiegel verwirrte ihn nur mehr.

Er grummelte nur und wandte sich an Hermine: „Da du nun Besuch hast und deine Eltern nachher noch kommen, bin ich bis heute Abend in Buttermere, ich muss noch zwei Lieferungen aufsetzen."

Zum Glück stellte Hermine keine Fragen und die anderen beiden wurden einfach übergangen. Ihm wurde es gerade zu viel. Meist verdrängte er den Gedanken, dass Morgaine ihm so ähnlich sah. Dann wieder machte ihn der Gedanke rasend, dass jemand anders der Vater sein könnte und sie ihm letztlich wegnehmen könnte.

Es war doch zum irre werden und entsprechend gab es nur eine Lösung: Severus apparierte nach Hause und setzte einen Vaterschaftstest auf. Es gab für so ziemlich alles einen Trank und entsprechend braute Severus _Verax Pater_ und kochte eine seiner eigenen Haarsträhnen in den Trank. So musste er nur noch Morgaine eine Locke abtrennen und in den fertigen Trank geben. Wenn dieser dann weiß leuchtete, war das Unmögliche Tatsache und Hermine würde in Erklärungsnot kommen. Und wenn nicht, wäre alles beim Alten.

Severus seufzte. Fast stach der Gedanke an letzteres mehr als die Möglichkeit, tatsächlich der Vater des Kindes zu sein. Aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Und was würde das bedeuten? Und warum hatte Hermine es ihm nicht gesagt? Wusste sie, wird er Vater war?

Wieso würde sie es ihm verheimlichen? Zugegeben, das war naheliegend. Er hatte mehr als aggressiv deutlich gemacht, dass er ein Kind nicht dulden würde und nicht nur das Kind, sondern auch die Mutter angreifen würde. So sehr er sich rückblickend auch noch verstand, so unmöglich war die Umsetzung dieses Gedankens mittlerweile. Und nicht erst seit der Geburt. Die vergangenen Monate mit Hermine hatten ihn eines besseren belehrt. Vielleicht auch, weil er sich dem Thema hatte langsam annähern können, immer mit dem Gedanken, dass er das ja freiwillig machte, quasi ohne echte Verpflichtung dem Kind gegenüber.

Während der Trank für zwanzig Minuten köchelte, ging Severus ins Wohnzimmer und griff in eine Schatulle, die sorgsam hinter seinen Büchern stand. Er entnahm Hermines Brief, den sie ihm im Sommer geschrieben hatte. Ja, es stand kein Dementi darin. Sie hatte nie gesagt, dass er nicht der Vater sei. Sie hatte es von niemandem dementiert, ja, aber in seinem Fall lagen die Dinge ja anders. Und er war immer ganz sicher davon ausgegangen, dass er es nicht sein konnte. Und letztlich ging er davon immer noch aus. Aber er hatte ihr nie die Ja-Nein-Frage gestellt. Im Grunde agierte sie, wie er damals bei Andromeda.

Dass Morgaine ihm so ähnlich sah, verstörte ihn einfach zutiefst. Natürlich könnte er sich das einbilden und Krum war doch der Vater oder irgendwer sonst. Irgendwer mit dunklen Haaren. Er musste es einfach sicher wissen, sonst würde ihn der Gedanke in den Wahnsinn treiben. Da half es nichts, dass er mit Hermine nie geschlafen hatte. Denn letztlich hatte er keine Ahnung; er hatte sich logischerweise nie näher damit befasst, was es bedurfte, um eine Frau zu schwängern.

Rechtzeitig kehrte er in sein Labor zurück und beendete den Trank. Es wurde langsam spät und Hermines Eltern würden bestimmt bald gehen. Er verkorkte den Trank und steckte die Phiole ein.

 **oOo**

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und noch immer hatte Severus den Trank nicht angewendet. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot, überkam ihn die Angst vor dem Ergebnis. Dem negativen Ergebnis. Morgaine auf der Brust liegen zu haben, im Arm zu halten, zu wickeln und zu waschen, all dass machte ihn so zufrieden, dass es ihm beinahe Angst machte. Jetzt zu wissen, dass sie nicht seine Tochter war, dass es jemand anders gab, der Anrecht auf dieses Kind hatte, jemand anders, der mit Hermine Sex gehabt hatte und ihr nahe gewesen war, das alles schnürte ihm den Hals zu und hielt ihn davon ab.

Dann war da wieder die Hoffnung, wenn Hermine ihn anstrahlte, wenn er ihr Morgaine zum Stillen reichte und sich zu ihr setzte. Diese Dreisamkeit ließ sie regelrecht leuchten. Vielleicht wünschte sie sich ja, er sei der Vater? Vielleicht war es so das Beste?

 **oOo**

Mittlerweile waren Morgaine schon vier Wochen alt und blickte ihn aus fast schwarzen, wachen Augen an. Es gab wirklich wenige Menschen mit seiner Augenfarbe und Severus hatte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass Hermines Tochter im ähnlich sah und überall fraglos als sein Kind durchgehen würde. In so manch übermütigen Moment hatte er schon überlegt, Hermine einfach zu heiraten und Morgaine schlicht zu adoptieren. Dann könnte sie ihm niemand mehr weg nehmen und die Frage wäre formal geklärt.

Aber das wäre zu einfach, es würde dieses leise nagende Gefühl in ihm nicht zum Verstummen bringen. Ein Blick zur schlafenden Morgaine ließ ihn seufzen. Ihr war egal, wer ihre Windeln wechselte, wer sich um sie kümmerte und sie beschützte. Für sie war er ersetzbar.

Severus räumte weiter auf. Hermine war für eine Stunde mit Ginny Kaffee trinken. Einmal ohne Baby und außer Haus. Nach vier Wochen Wochenbett eine ersehnte Abwechslung. In der Zwischenzeit räumte Severus auf und versuchte sich auf die beiden Magazine einzustimmen, die er gleich lesen wollte. So wirklich hatte er in den letzten Wochen keinen Kopf gehabt für Tränkeforschung.

Er stutzte. Er räumte eben Hermines Unterlagen in ihr Regalfach und hielt eben ein Büchlein in der Hand, das er zwar schon manchmal gesehen hatte, aber länger nicht selbst in den Händen gehalten hatte. Hermine hatte es sehr behütet. Es war ihr Mutterpass mit all den Ultraschallbildern und Untersuchungsergebnissen seit der Schwangerschaft. Severus lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und blätterte das Buch durch. Es war so faszinierend, wie Leben heranwuchs. Ganz hinten war ein Blatt eingelegt und Severus erkannte eine Geburtsurkunde von Morgaine. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Sie war ausgestellt vom Londoners Bezirk und führte neben dem Namen der Mutter den Vater als unbekannt an. Fast war Severus traurig, hier keinen Namen zu finden und fast wäre ihm entgangen, dass Morgaine einen zweiten Namen hatte! Unmöglich. Das hätte Hermine ihm gesagt! Oder? _Morgaine Eileen_! Hermine hatte ihrer Tochter den Namen _seiner_ Mutter gegeben! Seiner Mutter! Heimlich! Was bei Merlins Barthaaren sollte das nun wieder bedeuten?

Hatte sie es ihm nicht gesagt, weil er der Vater war oder weil sie ihm keine Hoffnung machen wollte? Die Namen passten gut, aber Hermine würde klar sein, dass diese Namenswahl mehr als nur Fragen aufwerfen würde. Und dass Severus Antworten würde haben wollen.

Er schloss das Buch und legte es ins Regal. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und näherte sich dem friedlich schlafenden Baby. Ein kleiner schwenk mit dem Stab und eine kleine Haarsträhne löste sich und flog zu Severus. Er ließ die Phiole mit dem Trank zu sich schweben und legte beides auf den Couchtisch. Morgaine wachte auf, sie schien die Spannung zu spüren. Severus zitterte fast und das Baby wurde sofort unruhig als ob es Gefahr wittern würde.

„Ssssh, alles gut, Kleine. Ich bin da. Und ich bleibe hier, egal, was gleich passiert. Ja?"

Er nahm Morgaine aus ihrer Wiege und wiegte sie in seinen Armen. Er hatte Angst. Aber es hatte keinen Sinn, die Antwort länger hinaus zu zögern. Er wollte dieses Baby, er wollte mit Hermine und Morgaine eine Familie sein. So klar war ihm dieser Gedanken bisher nicht bewusst gewesen und es erschreckte ihn, wie sehr er diese beiden Frauen zum Atmen brauchte.

Er legte Morgaine in seinen Schoß und griff zur Phiole. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er sie und gab die Haare hinein. Jetzt schütteln und warten. In wenigen Minuten wäre die Unsicherheit vorbei.

Severus legte die Phiole auf den Tisch und spürte Tränen aufsteigen als er auf das nervöse Baby in seinem Schoß blickte. Er streichelte ihren Bauch, kitzelte sie, küsste ihre Stirn und stupste ihre Nase, bis sie zufrieden quiekte und Severus vergaß, was er eigentlich tat.

Plötzlich hörte er Schlüssel und Hermine, wie sie die Wohnungstür öffnete. Erschrocken wurde sich Severus der Situation bewusst. Er wollte schnell zur Phiole greifen und sie verstecken, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte: Der Trank leuchtete strahlend weiß.

Severus starrte abwechselnd auf die leuchtende Phiole und das Baby in seinem Schoß. Sein Baby. Seine Tochter! Seine Morgaine! Die Einsicht hämmerte sich ins einen Kopf, die Gewissheit, dass das Unmögliche Tatsache war.

Am Rande nur bekam er mit, dass Hermine ins Wohnzimmer kam, die Situation wohl schnell erfasste und erschrocken einen Schrei unterdrückte. Severus beugte sich wieder zu Morgaine hinab und nahm sie in seine Arme. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, aber wirklich wahr nahm er es nicht. Er hielt seine Tochter im Arm. Seine Tochter! Niemand würde sie ihm wegnehmen können. Niemand. Und niemand war Hermine zu nahe gekommen, niemand außer ihm!

Er schaute hoch und sah in Hermines Augen: Tränen, Angst, Hoffnung und Verzweiflung spiegelten sich darin. Er drückte Morgaine fester an sich und flüsterte: „Meins."

Langsam kam Hermine näher, vorsichtig abschätzend, und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder. Morgaine war mittlerweile quengelig und Severus nahm sie hoch und schaukelte sie leicht. Wie so oft, wurde die Kleine ruhiger, fing dafür aber an zu schmatzen.

„Meine Tochter hat Hunger." Fast gehaucht kamen die Worte über seine Lippen. Hermine neben ihm war immer noch wie erstarrt und so fügte er hinzu: „Ob deine Mutter dich wohl füttert?"

Das schien Hermine aus ihrer Starre zu lösen, denn sie lehnte sich zurück und öffnete ihre Bluse. Severus reichte ihr Morgaine und diese begann gierig zu trinken. Severus löste den Blick nicht von dem zufriedenen Baby und fragte leise: „Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?"

„Immer und nie…" Und mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Severus sah ihr ins Gesicht und verlor sich fast in den braunen Augen, die ihn so flehend ansahen. Er näherte sich ihr langsam und hauchte: „Ich wähle immer" auf ihre Lippen, bevor er sie zärtlich küsste.

* * *

 **Und, wie hat euch die Auflösung gefallen? Genug Romanze oder zu viel Fluff? :D**

 **Ein letztes Kapitel gibt es noch...**


	51. Draco - Grenzen

***Ikakas: Danke dir :) freut mich sehr! Besonders an den Verknüpfungen habe ich lange geknobelt :)  
**

 **Sooo, nun hier der Abschluss meiner FF. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Rückmeldung würde mich sehr freuen!**

* * *

 **51\. Draco: Grenzen (Weihnachten 2007) - Epilog  
**

Kaum zu glauben, es war schon wieder Dezember. Wo war eigentlich das vergangene Jahr geblieben? Draco rieb sich müde das Gesicht – noch eine Stunde bis Feierabend. Immerhin würde Hermine ab Januar wieder anfangen zu arbeiten und Draco, so sehr er seine verantwortungsvollen Aufgaben schätzte, würde endlich wieder etwas weniger zu tun haben.

Doch bis dahin galt es erst einmal Weihnachten zu überstehen. Nach dem Debakel von vergangenem Jahr, als sein Vater völlig ausfallend geworden war und sich sowohl mit Severus, Charlie als auch dem gesamten Weasley-Clan angelegt hatte, war Dracos Motivation bezüglich Familien-Clan-Weihnachten bei null. Immerhin hatten sich die Wogen geglättet, die Weasleys waren nie nachtragend gewesen und Draco hatte feige die Füße still gehalten. Nein, er hatte seinen Eltern noch immer nicht gesagt, dass er schwul war und er hasste sich dafür.

Wie vergangenes Jahr würde er mit Gabrielle nach Frankreich fahren. Es war wirklich schön und ruhig gewesen und hatte ihm gefallen. Eigentlich würde er nach zwei Jahren gerne Charlie wiedersehen. Aber andererseits war er mittlerweile halbwegs stabil bei diesem Thema und wollte diese Stabilität nicht wieder verlieren. Zehn Tage beieinander würden nichts an der Unmöglichkeit ändern und zudem war ja auch nicht davon auszugehen, dass Charlie nach so langer Zeit überhaupt noch Interesse an ihm hatte. Und die Vorstellung, ihm nahe zu sein ohne ihm nahe zu sein, bereitete ihm Übelkeit.

Draco seufzte abermals und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Gabrielle würde ihn bald abholen und sie würden zusammen nach Hause gehen und später noch in ihrer Stammbar ein bisschen Salsa tanzen gehen. Draco war mittlerweile echt gut im tanzen - das Modern Dance, das er bei Hermines altem Lover Sebastian angefangen hatte, half ihm auch, seine Körperkoordination beim Salsa zu verbessern. Und mittlerweile traute er sich sogar, beim Salsa etwas höhere Schuhe zu tragen. Bei Modern würde er sich mit den Schuhen die Hacken brechen, aber Salsa auf Heels war durchaus machbar und außerhalb der Zauberwelt wusste eigentlich auch jeder, dass Draco schwul war, sodass er völlig entspannt mit Heels in der Bar auftreten konnte.

Insgeheim hoffte er fast, dass sein Vater auf Umwegen erfahren würde, was er sich nicht getraute ihm zu sagen, und er es endlich hinter sich hatte. Immerhin war sein Vater im vergangenen Jahr ruhig geworden, was das explizite Drängen bezüglich Heirat und Erbe betraf. Doch Draco traute dem Frieden nicht, war aber um die Schonfrist froh.

 **oOo**

Draco zitterte vor Wut. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass die Apparation ihn eben nicht zersplittert hatte. Er hatte seine Fäuste geballt und konnte spüren, wie die Fingernägel sich in seine Handflächen bohrten. Es war egal. Wie konnte er es wagen?! Wie konnte sein Vater es wagen so etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu tun?!

Draco bebte und musste sich erst einen Moment sammeln. Er war gerade nach einer hitzigen Debatte aus dem Delacour'schen Esszimmer verschwunden, nachdem Gabrielles Eltern ihnen eröffnet hatten, dass sie auf Lucius Eheangebot eingehen würden und sich sehr freuen würden, die Verlobung ihrer Kinder bekannt zu geben.

Immerhin war er mit seiner Wut nicht alleine. Gabrielle war regelrecht explodiert. Dass Lucius die Eigenständigkeit seines Sohnes und dessen Entscheidungen überging war das eine – dass er dermaßen in Gabrielles Leben eingriff und hinter ihrem Rücken mit deren Eltern eine Hochzeit arrangierte, war dann doch eine völlig neue Dimension.

Nachdem Draco irgendwann wutentbrannt gesagt hatte, dass er Gabrielle nicht heiraten werde, weil er schwul sei, waren die Gastgeber so aufgebracht gewesen und hatten ihn beschimpft, ihre Tochter zu täuschen und seine Position auszunutzen und wollten ihm etwas erzählen von Verantwortung einer jungen Frau gegenüber… bevor Draco sich hatte völlig vergessen können, hatte Gabrielle seine Hand genommen, ihm gesagt er solle gehen, sie würde das hier regeln und nachkommen. Er war wortlos appariert und stand nun in der Portschlüssel-Zentrale in Paris und würde sich auf den egal wie teuren, sofortigen Schlüssel nach London buchen. Sein Vater würde gleich etwas erleben, Draco war noch nie so wütend gewesen.

 **oOo**

Als er in die Eingangshalle des Grimmaud Place apparierte, konnte er Geschirr klappern und viele Menschen reden hören. Draco zögerte nicht mehr und mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür zur Lounge, die er so fest aufstieß, dass sie an die Wand schepperte.

Schlagartig wurde es still in der überfüllten Lounge, alle starrten ihn an, aber Draco hatte nur Augen für seinen Vater:

„DU! Wie kannst du es wagen? Wie kannst du es wagen hinter unserem Rücken so was zu tun? Wie krank und selbstgerecht bist du eigentlich?"

Draco war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und das arrogante Lächeln im Gesicht seines Vaters machte ihn noch rasender. Dieser blieb ruhig und sprach tadelnd:

„Ich sehe dein Problem nicht, Draco. Da du es scheinbar nicht alleine schaffst, deine Freundin zu heiraten, habe ich dir unter die Arme gegriffen."

„Wie bitte? Gabrielle ist nicht meine Freundin und wir werden nicht heiraten. Nur weil du hinter unserem Rücken mit ihren Eltern Absprachen triffst, wird diese Ehe nicht zustande kommen. Wann kapierst du es endlich?"

„Draco, mach keine Szene, du bist fast dreißig, benimm dich so. Du hast das Mädchen jetzt jahrelang warten lassen, sie wird auch nicht jünger. So benimmt sich kein Malfoy."

„Warten lassen? Gabrielle will mich genauso wenig heiraten wie ich sie! Nur weil das nicht in deinen verbohrten Kopf geht, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Es reicht, Vater, es reicht!"

„Ja, es reicht. Es reicht mit deinem sturen Gehabe. Du wirst heiraten und eine Familie gründen. Ende der Diskussion. Und wenn nicht Gabrielle, dann ein anderes Mädchen."

Dracos Schultern sackten nach unten, er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er sich angespannt hatte. Es war sinnlos, sein Vater war krank und kam aus diesem Tunnelblick nicht heraus. Draco rieb sich die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ruhig und resigniert sagte er:

„Nein, Vater, ich werde weder Gabrielle noch sonst ein Mädchen heiraten. Ich bin schwul und ich werde keinen Erben zeugen und keine Blutlinie fortsetzen. Ein für alle Mal: Nein."

Die Spannung in dem Raum war plötzlich regelrecht greifbar. Draco wurde sich des großen Publikums bewusst, konzentrierte sich aber weiter auf seinen Vater: Lucius war blass geworden und stand langsam auf:

„Darum geht es also die ganze Zeit." Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise: „Hast du nach all den Jahren noch immer nicht begriffen, was es heißt ein Malfoy zu sein? Es ist egal, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht, du wirst deine Aufgabe erfüllen. Wie du das mit deiner Frau regelst, ist egal, solange du einen Erben zeugst."

„Du verstehst es nicht, Vater. Du verstehst es einfach nicht."

Draco war müde. Die Wut war verraucht ob der Ignoranz und Verbissenheit seines Vaters. Dieser Mann war krank und würde ihn nicht verstehen. Der Kampf war verloren:

„Nur weil du diesem Diktum dein Leben unterworfen hast, werde ich das nicht ebenfalls tun. Ich will nicht so ein verbitterter, kranker Mann werden. Ich bin schwul und werde keine Frau heiraten und keinen Erben zeugen und diese Blutlinie nicht …"

Weiter kam er nicht. Mit jedem Wort war sein Vater näher gekommen, sein Gesicht hart und mit wütend funkelnden Augen.

Dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen. Viel zu spät hatte er realisiert, dass sein Vater ausgeholte hatte. Draco war gefangen von der Wut in den Augen seines Vaters, dass er die Bewegung viel zu spät bemerkte und nur noch erstarrte.

„STUPOR"

Sekundenbruchteile bevor die Hand seines Vaters sein Gesicht getroffen hätte, traf der rote Fluch Lucius und schleuderte ihn an die Wand. Halb benommen sackte er daran hinunter. Als Draco sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte, sah er nur noch wie Charlie wutentbrannt am Tisch stand, noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab und Lucius anbrüllte:

„Wag es nicht ihn anzufassen!"

Charlies Hand zitterte und jemand, Viktor, kam und legte seine Hand auf Charlies. Sein Stuhl lag hinter ihm auf dem Boden, er musste aufgesprungen sein. Eine Bewegung weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit: Seine Mutter war aufgestanden und zu ihrem Mann gegangen. Ihr Gesicht war eine harte, neutrale Maske. Sie untersuchte Lucius auf Verletzungen. Dieser stöhnte und kam langsam wieder zu sich.

Es ploppte und kurz darauf kam Gabrielle in den Raum. Sie erfasste die Situation mit Lucius und Charlie und ihre Wut schien ungeahnte Höhen zu erklimmen: Noch nie hatte Draco sie so gesehen. Ihr sonst so weiches Gesicht wurde hart und aggressiv und Draco kam wieder in Erinnerung, dass Veelas nicht immer schön waren.

„DU!", ging sie auf Lucius los: „Du, wie kannst du es wagen? Du bist es nicht wert, Draco als Sohn zu haben! So viel Ignoranz und Respektlosigkeit! Niemand entscheidet, ob Draco und ich heiraten als er und ich! Niemand, Lucius! Du hast nicht das Recht, dich in mein Leben einzumischen und auch nicht in das von Draco!"

Ihre Stimme war schrill, Draco starrte sie an, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Lucius saß auf dem Boden, überfordert und immer noch stur.

„Zu behaupten, er könne mich nicht warten lassen…" Gabrielle schrie fast: „so eine Lüge, Lucius! DU willst nicht warten, DU willst die Wahrheit nicht sehen, die jeder hier seit Jahren weiß. Du alter, verbohrter Narr. Nur weil du dein Leben diesem Wahnsinn untergeordnet hast, wirst du deinen Sohn nicht dazu zwingen. Niemals! Gelitten haben rechtfertigt nicht, andere Leiden zu lassen! Wie kann man als Vater nur so versagen und seinen eigenen Sohn und dessen Leben nicht akzeptieren können? Wie kann man nur so erbärmlich sein?!"

Gabrielle war wie in Rage. Lucius saß erstarrt am Boden und sagte nichts. Draco fühlte nur noch Leere in sich; es war alles gesagt und doch war nichts erreicht. Er konnte sehen, wie die Worte an Lucius Gesicht abprallten, ihn nicht erreichten. Fast hätte sein Vater ihn geschlagen! Sein Vater hätte ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, wenn Charlie nicht interveniert hätte. Charlie…

Draco sah zu dem rothaarigen Mann, den er seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich etwas beruhigt, aber sein Gesicht war noch immer rot. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. Draco verlor sich in dem Blick aus Wärme, Wut, Sorge und anderer Emotionen, die er nicht lesen konnte. Es war ihm auch egal, weil Charlie ihn ansah, weil Charlie da war. Tränen zwangen ihn zum Blinzeln, er presste die Lippen zusammen, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Alle Kraft verließ ihn. Bevor seine Beine nachgaben, spürte er Charlies starke Arme um sich, die ihn festhielten und Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in Charlies Halsbeuge, sog den so vermissten Duft ein, und ließ die Tränen zu.

Es war ihm egal, dass mittlerweile der Clan um ihn herum begann, sich zu bewegen, zu wuseln und zu diskutieren. Es war ihm alles egal. Er hatte sich geoutet, sein Vater hatte reagiert, wie er es immer befürchtet hatte, aber Charlie hielt ihn fest, bewahrte ihn vor dem Zusammenbruch.

Wie lange sie so standen, wusste er nicht. Irgendwann hatten die Tränen aufgehört und er spürte Charlies Lippen an seinem Hals; eine zarte Berührung, fast nur ein Hauch. Draco bekam Gänsehaut. War es möglich? War es möglich, dass Charlie ihn nach zwei Jahren noch wollte? Dass er ihn überhaupt wollte?

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, weil sein Vater anfing aufzustehen und zu poltern: „Dass der seine Finger im Spiel hat, war ja abzusehen. Steckt meinen Sohn an mit diesen _Gedanken_!"

Draco versteifte sich, aber bevor er etwas tun konnte, sprach seine Mutter: „Rede keinen Mist, Lucius, dein Sohn ist schwul seit er dreizehn ist. Wir gehen jetzt nach Hause, bevor du noch mehr Schaden anrichtest."

Draco starrte seine Mutter an, von der er viel, aber nicht so etwas erwartet hatte. Diese schaute allerdings zu Severus, der verstand, seine Tochter an Hermine abgab und Lucius unter Protest in den Eingang bugsierte. Dann wandte sie sich Draco zu und sah ihn direkt an, auch ihr Blick war geprägt von Resignation:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es akzeptieren wird. Die Vorstellung, dass du heiratest und die Familie weiter führst, hat ihn Askaban überleben lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich davon lösen kann. Nichtsdestotrotz ist sein Verhalten inakzeptabel. Hätte ich von seinem Arrangement gewusst, ich hätte es unterbunden. Es zeigt viel, dass er es vor mir geheim gehalten hat."

Charlie hatte noch immer seine Hand in Dracos Rücken, während Draco sich seiner Mutter zuwandte. Neben ihm hielt Fleur Gabrielle im Arm, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dracos Kopf war leer, mehr als ein Nicken bekam er nicht zustande. Seine Mutter verstand. Seine Mutter akzeptierte. Draco war so dankbar und spürte, wie er freier atmen konnte. Und doch war er zu erschöpft, um irgendetwas zu tun, als einfach nur da zu stehen.

Auch das verstand seine Mutter. Narzissa nickte, lächelte ganz leicht und verabschiedete sich mit „Schreib mir, wann wir reden können." und einem Nicken in die Runde, bevor sie ihrem Gatten hinterher flohte.

„Er kann froh sein, dass ich zu spät kam, ich hätte keinen Stupor benutzt, aber danke dir Charlie, dass du interveniert hast. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Lucius tun wollte." Gabrielle lehnte immer noch an ihrer großen Schwester, die ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Charlie übernahm diese Geste und zog Draco dabei wieder in seine Arme. Draco seufzte leise.

Gabrielle schmunzelte: „Immerhin weißt du jetzt, dass erstens, deine Mutter auf deiner Seite ist und zweitens, dass Charlie für dich empfindet, wie du für ihn."

Draco erstarrte und spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Charlies Hand blieb regungslos auf seinem Rücken und Draco wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen und ihn anzusehen. War es möglich? War es möglich, dass Charlie ihn zwei Jahre lang vermisst hatte? Er begann zu zittern und es wurde nicht weniger, als Charlies freie Hand sich sanft auf seine Wange legte und sein Gesicht zu ihm drehte. Mit großen Augen und flehendem Blick sah er in die braunen Augen von Charlie, der ihn fragend, ja fast unsicher anschaute und leise flüsterte:

„Nach all der Zeit?"

Dracos Herz blieb stehen, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er schluchzte mehr als er flüsterte:

„Immer."

Das Glühen, dass sich augenblicklich in Charlies Augen ausbreitete, sah er nur kurz, dann hatte Charlie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen geschlossen und sie küssten sich, für einen Augenblick die Welt um sich herum vergessend.

 **oOo**

Ende

* * *

 **Und? Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen - Kommentare/Reviews/Rückmeldung würde mir gefallen :-P**


End file.
